Home Again
by earthbender068
Summary: AU Sakura moves to Konoha, with her mom Tsunade after living in Suna since she was a little girl. Here she finds a love she never knew and not just from a handsome boy! sakuxkiba inoxchouji hinaxnaru rated m for later chapters
1. Just a bug

Please be gentle! This is my first fanfic. (how many times have you heard that?) I hope you like this. This is for my little chapter naming evilgenius.

Unfortuantely, I don't own Naruto. But if I could Kiba would be right here...and Kankuro too.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE Just A Bug.**

Sakura sat nervously on the train. A new city. A new home. A new school. Hopefully new friends. She fidgeted with the edge of her school blazer. The uniform is ok she thought. The skirt was gray with pleats, and the top was a white blouse with a green tie that had the Leaf Village symbol at the bottom in red stitching. To complete the uniform the school blazer was a green that matched the tie and also bore a small leaf symbol on the left side. Sakura wore gray knee socks with a pair of black low top converses.

'At least this green doesn't contradict my hair.' she said to herself.

Atop the 16 year olds' head was shoulder length pastel pink hair. She shuddered as she thought about the red sailor style uniform of her last high school. Still though, my old school. My old home. My old friends. My old boyfriend.

'Well there's really nothing I can do about that now.' she said to herself sighing heavily.

She tried remember the train stop number the secretary at the school told her was the one for her school. Not wanting to make her mom worry, any more than usual she said she didn't need her to go with her the first day. Her mom seemed so stressed lately. She now wished she had paid more attention when they went to register her yesterday. There was so much to remember, plus with moving, and unpacking, Sakura decided not to let her mom see how nervous she was, her mom was stressed and nervous enough for the both of them. While deep in thought she didn't even notice the two boys approaching her from the back.

She let out a small gasp as two heads appeared on both sides of her.

"Oi, are you new?" said one voice in her left ear.

"She's gotta be, who at our school has hair THAT color?" said the voice in her right ear.

The new girl turned to her left and noticed a blonde boy with gigantic blue eyes and whisker type birthmarks across his cheeks. Her mouth still open she turned to the left to notice a larger build auburn hair colored boy. He also had birthmarks on his plump cheeks that looked like a swirls and crumbs around his mouth. Both boys were wearing the male version of her school uniform, with gray pants instead of a skirt.

"Hey Shika, it's real, you owe me ten bucks," said the larger boy while tugging on a few strands of Sakura's hair.

Sakura let out a slight yell, as the boy pulled her hair, causing several passengers to turn around and look at the teen riders. A group of older women shook their heads in disapproval of the group.

'Does he not know how long it takes a girl to do her hair?' she thought angrily. She jerked her head away from his hand and was about to let him have it, when the pair of boys strolled away to the back of the train. Her eyes followed the two thought robbers to a group of four other boys that took up two rows of seats.

One was taller than the other two, with dark hair that stood up everywhere. He was wearing shades and had iPod headphones in his ears. Since Sakura couldn't see his eyes, she could not tell if he was staring at her or past her. His uniform fit him nicely in contrast to the blonde's, who was missing a tie and the open coat revealed a wrinkled shirt. Ahh there's his tie Sakura noticed it dangling out of his coat pocket.

Beside him leaning back staring at the roof of the train was a boy with high ponytail, that looked like a pineapple on the top of his head. Because of the way he was leaning back in the seat Sakura couldn't tell how tall he was. He was holding out money for the larger boy as he walked through the aisle. His tie was loosely done around his neck, as if he had given up on even finishing tying it.

In the seat across the aisle was a boy who looked completely opposite of the other four boys. His uniform was neat and pressed. He wore a headband around his forehead that kept his long chestnut brown hair out of his face. The weirdest thing about him was his eyes. They were almost clear and his skin was slightly lighter than the others. He appeared to be reading and not really paying attention to the others. Wonder what book that is she thought quickly.

"Uzumaki," he began. "Sit down you idiot." The blonde glared at him but obeyed.

Sakura's eyes followed to the last guy of the group. His skin was tanned and on his cheeks were burgundy triangular birthmarks. His hair was a dark brown and his build was slightly larger than the weird eye guy's. He was staring directly at Sakura. He wore no tie and the top button on his shirt was undone. The leaf village symbol on each young man's uniform blazer had a family crest carefully stitched on top of it making the coats stand out from Sakura's.

Still slightly angry about having her hair pulled, Sakura did the best she could to show an irritated look at the group. Subconsciously she knew it had no effect on them, but she didn't want to them to think she could be pushed around. What a bunch of freaks she thought, turning back around. In reality she mused, they weren't any different or odd looking than her old friends.

'Don't think of them,' she repeated. Every girl in school must be so happy to have a shot at Gaara now that she was gone. Stupid girls. They broke up months before Sakura moved, but because her circle of friends was THE circle no girl dared to even show interest. The train began to slow as one of the stops appeared.

"Hey noob, you gonna get off or what?" the blonde said with a laugh in his voice, as he and his friends passed her.

The train jerked when it came to a stop, and tossed Sakura forward. Turning to try and regain her balance and keep her bag from spilling, she felt a hand on her elbow pulling her back upright. Surprised, she looked up to find the boy with the weird eyes, holding on the her.

"A-a-arigato" she stumbled over her words and could feel the heat rise to her face.

'Oh great, new school, same clumsy Sakura,' her inner voice screamed.

"Looks like the noob is a little clumsy" chuckled the Swirl boy.

Weird eyes released his grip and continued toward the exit of the train with the rest of his friends.

"I have a name, and it's not noob!" she shouted back.

The entire group stopped and turned to face her. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like the noob also has a spine." said Triangle boy. The boys began to laugh as they stepped down off the train.

"And yells as loud as my mom too!" retorted Pineapple guy. The entire group nodded in agreement laughing.

Sakura was fuming, but knew she needed to keep up with the group in order to get to the school without getting lost. School was normally the place she felt most comfortable. She was smart and liked to learn and to read. Her old group of friends teased her often about being the 'smart one.' She took an advance math and science classes, and had always made A's in her other classes. She really didn't expect that to change here, even though school had started a month ago. Catching up would not be a problem. The school was the same size as her old one, but her horrible sense of direction made her worry that she wouldn't make it to most of her classes. The gang of boys veered over toward the left of the building, while Sakura continued to walk in the front door.

'Room 203. Room 203. Room 203.', repeated Inner Sakura. She really didn't want to look like a total noob carrying around a schedule, so she memorized it.

203 means second floor, and she followed the crowd to what she thought was the stairwell.

'Oh great, good job Sakura, it's the gym. Stupid crowd mentality.' frowned Inner Sakura. Turning and to retrace her steps, Sakura walked in the opposite direction. After a few minutes of twists and turns she found the stairwell. While walking through the crowd Sakura received several "new girl" stares.

'Second Floor, Yes!' cheered Inner Sakura.

'How the hell am I going to remember that tomorrow?' she questioned herself.

'225. 226. 227. Why are the numbers getting higher? Crap. I'm on the wrong end of the school. I bet.'

The hallways were crowded with students who knew where they were going, and now the bell rang. Stupid pride stopped her from getting the tour yesterday.

'Noooo let's show mom we're independent. She doesn't have to worry about us. What the hell was I thinking? More importantly what the hell was she thinking? She knows how easy I get lost.'

'I wonder if I could go home and just start again tomorrow?' she pondered. The halls were emptying and Sakura just stood there trying to decide whether to stay or go.

'Just pull out the map. There's no one around, to see you.' Inner Sakura pointed out.

'Aren't you the one who told me we didn't need the tour?' questioned the lost student.

'Since when did you start listening to me? Remember I told you NOT to break it off with Gaara.' the voice teased. 'If we are still out here when the class ends, who's going to be the one looking stupid.'

'I hate you sometimes.' answered Sakura as she pulled out the map and her schedule. Her nose buried in the map she hardly noticed the boy approaching her.

"Excuse me, do you have a hall pass?" came a voice into her thoughts.

"Uh what?" Sakura replied looking confused, and just noticing the boy. He was tall, over six feet she guessed. Black hair that was cut in a bowl shape, brushed the top of his unusually bushy eyebrows. His tone was friendly, but authoritative at the same time.

"A hall pass. Wait, are you new to our school?"

"Yes, what gave it away, the map, the schedule, or the hair?" Sakura asked smiling.

"All three actually. I am Lee." he smiled back offering her his hand.

Sakura reached out to shake his hand in return.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura."

"A fitting name for you." he said pointing to the cherry blossomed colored hair on her head.

"Could you show me where room 203 is please?" Sakura sucked down her pride and asked.

"Not a problem. This way." Lee gave her a thumbs up sign and began to lead Sakura down the hallway.

Going through the double doors Sakura noticed the numbers to the classroom was decreasing. Lee was chatting about the different clubs and organizations the school offered. Sakura asked if there was a swim team at the school.

"No, we do not have a swim team here." Lee answered apologetically. "Sakura, would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?"

"Uh yeah, That's sounds good." she answered, slightly relieved. One of her concerns was manipulating the cafeteria.

"Well that's not a nice Noob. Telling us you'd have lunch with us and then making plans with another guy." a deep voice said from behind.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Naughty Noob." a second voice mocked.

Lee and Sakura turned and were face to face with Triangle Boy and Shades Dude.

"What are you two doing in the hallways?" Lee asked in an authoritative voice.

"Shino, what do you think we should do to the little Noob?" Triangle boy said.

Shino, Sakura thought, well I guess that sounds better than Shades Dude. Looking them over Sakura noticed the family crests on the coats more closely. Shino's had a pair of wings intertwined with a gourd. Triangle Boy's was a fang with a word written in an older verison of hiragana script wrapped around it she couldn't understand. Ah! A fang, not triangle. Sakura said to herself, a bug, a dog? These crests are old. What clan could they be from?

"Hn." replied Shino.

Sakura noticed the earphones were still in his ears. Wonder what he's listening to?

"Inuzuka, Abarame, you still have not answered my question? Where are your hall passes?" Lee demanded.

"Calm down Lee. We have them here." Fang boy answered. Flashing two passes in front of the hall monitor's face.

"Why don't we just take her off your hands?" Shino asked, walking between the two.

"Yeah she is going to the junior hall anyway." Fang boy laughed and grabbed Sakura's arm leading her away from her guide.

"Wait!" yelled Lee to the students.

"Lee, you know better than yelling in the halls, you're a hall monitor." Fang boy said wiggling his index finger on his free hand in a disapproving manner. Shino shook his head in disappointment. Sakura tried to hold back a laugh. She felt comfortable with the boys for some odd reason, and began to walk with the duo.

Fang Boy turned and called back to the monitor, "She'll have to take a rain check on that lunch."

The trio walked through another set of double doors, Shino took Sakura's class schedule and began to read it.

"Looks like we've got another Shika." he said looking over Sakura's head. The pair of boys were both tall, maybe 5'11" or 6 feet, Shino being the taller of the two. He wasn't as built as Fang boy, but had a muscular frame. She also noticed a small bug crawling on him.

"Really? She doesn't look that lazy. I mean she is actually carrying notebooks to class." Looking more at Fang boy, Sakura realized his teeth even looked like fangs. He was also still holding on to her arm, and Sakura began to pull away. However he was not ready to let go.

"Homeroom?" Fang boy asked.

"Ours. First, Advanced Math, senior hall with Ibiki Morino, Second, English, junior hall with Kakashi Hatake, Third, History, junior hall, Iruka Umino, Fourth, Advanced Physics, senior hall Kurenai Yuuhi, lunch, then Fifth through Seventh Ninja Arts/Physical Training, Dojo, Gai Maito/Itachi Uchiha."

"Ninja Arts? You sure?" Fang boy looked over at him with doubt, then down at the short girl in between them.

"Hn." answered the other boy, returning the uncertain look.

"Uh, I really appreciate this escort, but I do know how to walk." Sakura said jerking her arm away. Not realizing how tightly he was holding her, Sakura stumbled a little. Both boys reached out to catch her.

"Yeah, I see you've got walking down about as well, as your ability to find your class." Fang boy laughed.

Sakura knew she was beet red, and looking down on her sleeve she noticed three bugs walking down her arm.

"Do these belong to you?" She asked turning to Shino, holding her arm out.

The two boys exchanged a look over her head, as the bugs began to fly back to his arm.

"What did you think I was going to scream? It's just a bug." Sakura said hoping that confidence would overshadow the big trip she just took.

'OMG OMG get 'em off get 'em off!! Who the hell carries freakin bugs around?' screamed Inner Sakura as she ran around Sakura's mind.

"Let's go." Fang boy said pushing her into a classroom.

Taken off guard Sakura began to move backwards. She managed to look at the number of the room on the wall and relaxed when she saw 203. That is when she noticed a class full of eyes staring at her and the two young men in the doorway.

* * *

Hoepfully it wasn't that bad. Please read and review. I'll post chapter two hopefully tomorrow. 

Kiba: Of course not, you're awesome.

Kankuro: Damn it I was going to say that.


	2. Triangles and Whiskers

This is just a mini chapter into the minds of Kiba and Naruto. I hope it's ok.

Kiba: As if you could do anything wrong.

Me: Aren't you sweet?

Kiba: Stop saying that you'll ruin my reputation.

Oh i don't own Naruto, but maybe Kiba's heart.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO Triangles and Whiskers.**

Triangles.

She's on our train Kiba thought to himself as he watched the pink haired girl from the back. She's beautiful. She's different. She didn't noticed them as she sat waiting for the train to come. Her iPod on and nose buried in a book. How could she not see, Naruto and Chouji wrestling? Or not hear Neji yelling at the two to stop acting like idiots. What was so great about that book she was reading, she didn't notice them. Was she this intense all the time? Did she give everything she did this much attention? He had also seen her yesterday, when he and Naruto were skipping. She was with her mom. They were laughing as they entered the office. When she smiled her green eyes lit up. He sniffed the air just to see if he could pick up her scent. Coconut? Banana? He couldn't make it out, but it smelled sweet. He had to know more about her.

Whiskers.

Naruto squinted at the pink haired girl. That girl, he thought. The one Kiba and I saw yesterday. Something is different about her. She looks so familiar. Like I've seen her. He thought maybe when I traveled with my dad, Jiraiya, I saw her somewhere. Pink hair is hard to forget. What is it about her, he continued to ponder. She's pretty, but it's not my hormones talking. At least I don't think so. No one could take my Hinata's place. But still, my stomach is fluttering like there are a million butterflies inside of it. I have to tell the guys to watch out for her until I figure out what all this means. Her laugh is stuck in my head. I heard it all night in my dreams. What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

Please let me know what you think so far. Thanks. 


	3. In the Middle of Crossfire

here is chapter 3. hopefully four will be up by wednesday. i know it may start a little slow, but i kinda wanted to develop the characters. once we get sakura through her first day of school, she'll be ok. some of the things may be a little cliche, but aren't a lot of things in high school? here is the part where i say i don't own naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE In the Middle of Crossfire.**

_Taken off guard Sakura began to move backwards. She managed to look at the number of the room on the wall and relaxed when she saw 203. That is when she noticed a class full of eyes staring at her and the two young men in the doorway._

"Inuzuka! Abarame! Why are you late?" yelled the teacher, not noticing Sakura in between the two.

"The Noob." answered Fang boy. The pair moved away revealing Sakura to the irritated teacher. Sakura wishing she could crawl back out the door, looked shocked.

"Oh that's right, the new student." The teacher looked somewhat embarrassed about the first impression she may have made on her new pupil. She extended her hand to take the transfer slip Sakura was pulling from her bag.

"The Ninja Arts Program?" Anko sensei asked. She looked curiously at Sakura.

Konoha High was like her school in Suna. There were three programs or tracks for the students to choose from. The Vocation Program for students going into an artisan career, like sword making. The University Program for the students going to the university to study after high school. The last and most difficult, the Ninja Arts Program. This program was for students that wanted to be shinobi for the village. They would still have to study and train on a three man team under a jounin after graduating, but they would be serving their village.

Sakura and her mom, argued for months when Sakura was a freshman about her taking that track program. Her mother finally gave in hoping Sakura would be weeded out by her junior year, but no such luck. Sakura was stubborn and determined to show her mom she could do this. She would make her mom and late father proud. Sakura was brought back to reality by her homeroom teacher's voice.

"Come in and join us, I'm your homeroom teacher Anko Mitarashi. Would you like to introduce yourself?" she continued trying to appear friendly.

"I already told you who she is, The Noob. " Fang boy said. The class found that rather funny as they laughed at the joke being made at Sakura's expense. She however just wished the floor would swallow her whole.

'God was I ever this mean to a new student?' inner Sakura thought.

"Since you don't want to introduce yourself, I will do it for you." her teacher finally said and turned to the class to introduce Sakura.

"Class this is Sakura Haruno. Play nice." with that she gestured for Sakura to take a seat. She pulled the roll sheet out and started calling names.

Sakura scanned the class to choose a place to sit. Three girls were gesturing for her to join them, and she quickly walked over to sit.

"Aburame?" Anko sensei called.

"Hi!" said the first girl. She had blonde hair longer than Sakura's. Her blue eyes sparkled, which made her smile seem so genuine. The shortness of her skirt gave her legs extra length.

The other two girls followed suit in saying hello. The tallest girl of the group had her red hair in a short hair cut. She had over fifteen bracelets on her wrists that made a clanging noise as she waved hello. Her eyes were green like Sakura's. The third girl was the same height as Sakura with brown hair. Her eyes matched her hair. There were several necklaces with various charms hanging from her neck. Instead of the school blazer, these three girls wore green sweater vests.

"Hyuuga, Hinata?" called Anko. Trying to drown out the noise from the talking students.

"She is sick today." answered Weird eyes.

"Thank you, Neji." Anko replied as she marked the absent student. Hmm..a second name, Weird eyes is really Neji, Sakura thought.

"So what is your name? Is that your real hair color?" blonde girl asked.

"Where are you from? Have you been here long? Do you have sisters or brothers" inquired the red head.

"Mostly how do you know them?" the brunette said as she pointed to Shino and Fang boy.

"Uh, well," stammered Sakura. "My name is Sakura Haruno like the teacher said."

"I'm sorry we are being completely rude. We didn't introduce ourselves." the red head started.

Pointing to her friends the red head began the introductions.

"This is Juri." The blonde girl extended her hand.

" She's Orimi." The brunette nodded.

"And I'm Eika." The red head smiled.

Sakura sat overwhelmed at the amount of questions the three girls were asking all at once.

"Can I see your schedule?" Eika asked.

"You didn't tell us where you are from?" Orimi asked. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"And you haven't said why you came in with Shino and Kiba. Are you on the university program also?" Juri continued to probe.

They were like bees buzzing around her. Sakura's eyes went from one to the other. Kiba? Must be Fang boy's name.

'OMG, shut them up!' Inner Sakura began to cry.

Sakura shook her head to clear out the combination of noises from the talking class, the buzzing trio, and the sensei trying to take roll.

"Well. I'm from Suna. Not originally, but I've lived there since I was 6." Sakura answered hoping it would satisfy them.

With the roll being finished, the teacher closed her attendance book, and looked at her homeroom.

"Listen up! Because of the freshman/sophomore program today we have an extended homeroom. I don't care if you talk, just don't bother me!" Anko sensei bellowed at the class. She sat down and began reading what looked like an adult romance novel.

"And your schedule? What about a boyfriend?" Juri pushed.

Sakura looked down and realized her schedule was not in her hand. She turned to see the entire group of Shino's friends. Swirl boy was munching on a snack and talking to pineapple kid, who was either sleep or not listening because his head was on his desk. Neji was still reading, and Sakura squinted to see the name on the book, but couldn't. Fang boy or Kiba, followed the example of pineapple boy having his head on his desk. Shino was still listening to music, with his head turned toward the window.

'Damn it, now I have to go get it back.' She cringed at that thought.

"Well, we are waiting" Eika said tapping the desk.

"No I'm an only child. My boyfriend and I broke up before I moved." Sakura answered. Knowing that she didn't like this group already.

"Your schedule?" Orimi asked.

"I don't have it, he does." she replied pointing to Shino.

The group of girls turned to look at the back of the classroom. The group had not moved from its original position. Sakura let out a big sigh, got up and walked toward the back of the room. Sakura got to Shino's desk and noticed her schedule was on top of his books. He looked up at her and handed the schedule to her, turning back to the window immediately.

Sakura walked back and sat down. The trio practically snatched the schedule from her hands. The expressions slowly changed from curiosity to what Sakura thought was disapproval as their eyes scanned the schedule.

"Looks like another brianiac." Orimi said suddenly uninterested in the new student.

"Yeah another Shika. How boring." giggled the Juri, placing the schedule back on Sakura's desk.

"Shika? What is a Shika?" Sakura asked. Remembering how Kiba and Shino had also called her that.

"Nara, Shikamaru." pointed Juri to Pineapple boy. "He's lazy as hell, but a freakin genius. He's number one in the class even though that's how he spends most of his day."

'Not now.' Sakura told herself. Sakura felt a vibration in her bag. She peeked in her bag to see her phone light up. Not sure how strict her sensei was she was hesitant to check.

'You can always say it's Mom checking on us.' Inner Sakura said.

'True.' She thought and flipped the phone open inside her bag. Kankuro! Gaara's twin brother. She smiled to herself. Of course he would text her in the middle of his….thinking to what class he was in….Science class. Probably just to piss Kabuto sensei off. Giggling she read the message.

_"hey little girl, u ok? Do I need to bash in a few leaf heads? U know I don't mind."_

Sakura smiled at the nickname only Kankuro could call her. Her fingers moved fast across her phone pad.

_"im fine. Pay attention to Kabuto sensei. say hi 4 me :D chat l8tr."_

Sakura closed the phone and looked back up. The three girls were staring at her, but not in the same friendly way as before. Did she have something in her nose?

"So why were you with Kiba and Shino?" Eika asked.

'Oh great. Are these their girlfriends? Is that why they are acting so cold now?' Sakura thought.

"We ride the same train to school. And I ran into them in the hall." answered Sakura.

"Oh, ok." Juri said. Seeming satisfied with Sakura's answer. "You just live near all the Noble Families."

"I guess so." Sakura answered . She could tell the girls were happy that it was only a coincidence she came in with Shino and Kiba.

Sakura must have had an expression of confusion on her face. Juri and Orimi looked at each other deciding who would explain. Eika was busy texting a message on her phone. Orimi decided to explain rolling her eyes.

"There are 12 Noble or Honorable Clans here in the Leaf Village. One fell into disgrace by betraying the village. There are no descendants left of that clan. One bloodline is that of the current Hokage's Sarutobi and the other is from the first and second hokage's who were brothers. Then there are the other families that are considered noble, and they all live on the same side of town as apparently you do." Orimi finished looking at Sakura as if she were tired of dealing with her.

"Oh my God!" Eika began to say, looking at her cellphone.

"What?" The other two turned to look at her. The trio looked at Eika's phone.

"I can't believe Zaku broke up with Yuki this morning!" Eika said.

"I told not to give it up so soon." Juri said. The two other girls looked at her nodding in agreement.

"So Sakura, who was your ex?" Eika asked.

Sakura had stopped listening to the group. "What?" she asked.

"You said you had an ex, who is it, was he someone important? Was that who you were texting?" Juri said once again fascinated with the new girl.

"His name was Gaara." Sakura answered. She was regretting sitting here with this nosey group, and the irritation was beginning to show in her voice.

"The son of the Kazekage!?" exclaimed Orimi.

"Why did he break up with you? I mean no one in their right mind would break up with the son of the Kazekage!" Juri asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you could do any better than that." Eika said.

"I don't think it's really any of your business." Sakura replied back loudly. "What the hell is wrong with you three?"

Sakura did not realize how loud she was until she felt the eyes of everyone in the classroom, with exception of the teacher, who was sleeping with the book over her head, staring at her. The boys from the train were laughing at the group girls, who were obviously embarrassed to be yelled at by the new girl. The bell sounded.

'Thank God.' Sakura thought as she stood up to leave the classroom. Then she realized that she was unsure of which way to go. 'Great.'

The classroom was noisy as students filed out to their next class. The boys from the train were at the end of the group.

"Come on Noob." Shikamaru said to her as he was passing by. "Your next class is with me, so I hope you take good notes."

"Damn it! The next time one of you assholes calls me Noob, I'm going to lay you out!" Sakura said to the group of boys.

"Maybe, instead of Noob we should just call her big mouth." Swirl boy laughed.

"Or you bunch of geniuses could get your heads out of your asses and learn my name!" Sakura yelled as she pushed past the boys.

The group of boys exchanged a slightly shocked smile, that such a small girl could make such a large noise. Even more shocking was the feeling that she could back up what she said about punching one of them out.

"Make sure she doesn't get lost." Kiba said to Shikamaru after Sakura left the classroom.

"Yeah whatever." Shikamaru responded walking toward the double doors that led to the senior hall.

Sakura had no idea where she was going, being swallowed in a sea of students. Frustrated, she decided to look for a bathroom. Just as she was about to turn off into the girls' room she felt a tug on the back of her blazer.

"Wrong way." Shikamaru said pulling her.

"Let go of me. What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't end up late for class. And I must say trying to keep up with you is rather irritating. Slow down."

Sighing a large sigh she replied, "Fine. It's not worth the argument."

"Exactly. Now you are thinking like a guy."

The two walked through the double doors, she came through earlier with Kiba and Shino.

"So is this the senior hall?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, the juniors and seniors are on the second floor."

As the pair walked through the crowded halls, several guys and lots of love struck girls greeted Shikamaru. Sakura received numerous stares as well. Most were curious glances, which Sakura was used to. When you have pink hair the stares are common. Especially when she was dating Gaara, who had deep red almost burgundy hair color, they turned many heads.

"In here." Shikamaru said turning into the classroom. He continued to walk toward the back and sat down at an empty table. Sakura looked around for the teacher. Not seeing one, she decided to go sit down beside Shikamaru.

"Does anyone sit beside you?"

"No."

Sakura sat down and watched the rest of the class fill in as the bell rang. Most sat down and began to chatter looking back and forth at her and the person they were talking to. The teacher made his way into the classroom, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning everyone, please clear your desks. Take out a piece of paper and a pencil," He began to the many groans of the class members. His eyes narrowed at the response to the pop quiz, at that moment he noticed Sakura. Sakura had not been able to take her eyes off him since he entered the classroom.

"This is our teacher?' Inner Sakura asked.

The man at the head of the class was bald. He was about her mom's age. There were scars covering a majority of his face. Gashes and deep cuts. Black colored eyes stood out against his tan skin. His head looked as if it had been set on fire. He literally scared Sakura. She couldn't figure out, one how they let him teach, and two how his class could attempt to defy someone so scary.

"He is pretty scary looking. Would you be surprised if I told you he had 6 kids?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura slowly turned her head to see if Shikamaru was joking, but his expression was serious.

"You'll get use to it. The guy is a math genius." With that said, Shikamaru placed his head back down on the table.

"Ah yes, Ms. Haruno. Please stand." Ibiki sensei ordered. He could see the intimidation in her eyes. Sakura stood instantly. "Class this is Sakura Haruno. She is another junior who will join us. Make her welcome. Hopefully her work ethic is a lot stronger than our other junior, Mr. Nara. Although it would not take much to accomplish that."

The class laughed at the joke on the Shikamaru, who wasn't even paying attention. Sakura gave a smile to the class since everyone was looking at her, then sat down. She began to take a notebook and pencil out of her bag. Shikamaru on the other hand continued to sleep. Sakura could still feel a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to find the source. The boy staring at her had dark spiky hair. He wasn't that tall, but his arms were very muscular. He gave her a small smirk before turning around to look at the board Ibiki sensei had began writing problems on for the quiz.

Sakura started the quiz, relieved this material had already been covered at her old school. Her teacher made his way through the class to the table Sakura and Shikamaru occupied.

"Ms. Haruno, this quiz will not count on your grades, but I would like to get a sense of your standing right now. Please do your best." He said to her, looking the work she had already done. Nodding at her progress, Sakura felt a little sense of pride. She was also surprised at the kindness in his voice.

"Mr. Nara, on the other hand at least take out a piece of paper and write your name on it. That way I will have something to place you 0 on." The teacher said to Shikamaru. The kindness shown to her, was instantly replaced by irritation.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned over to Sakura. "Can you put my name on a piece of paper for me?"

"Are you serious?" She didn't receive an answer, because his head had already returned to the resting position.

He can't be serious she thought. She poked him with her pencil, but he didn't move. Maybe he is. Shaking her head, Sakura pulled out another piece of paper, put his name on it, and placed it in front of him. She went back to her own problems, and after a few minutes she finished.

"Papers to the front." Ibiki said. Looking over the class. Shikamaru lifted his head and looked at the board and began writing down numbers. He held his hand out for Sakura's paper. She gave it to him, wishing she could have looked at the random numbers he probably placed on his sheet.

Class dragged on, and since it was material she already knew Sakura, found it hard to concentrate. She noticed her phone lighting up and vibrating. I wonder who sent me a message. Trying to peek, because she surely didn't want to feel the wrath of her teacher, she saw Temari's name. Smiling she thought of the one girl friend she actually had. All her other friends had been boys. Sure Temari was Gaara and Kankuro's older sister, but she was a true friend. Sakura could still see the blonde girl yelling at Gaara for making Sakura cry.

Sakura could feel her skin prickle and felt eyes on her again. The same boy was looking at her.

'Ok what's his deal?' Inner Sakura asked.

'Hell if I know.' Sakura answered.

Shikamaru pulled her from her thoughts by sitting up and looking around. He followed her eyes to the boy in the front of the class and frowned. He sat back in his chair and stared at the boy. Noticing Shikamaru staring the young man turned around to face the front. The class began to stand as the bell rang dismissing them.

"Let's go." He said flatly. The boy that was staring at Sakura looked back at the pair and turned to walk toward her. Shikamaru stepped in front of her to keep him out of her path. Sakura could feel Shikamaru's attitude change.

'Well, now what's the problem?' Inner Sakura poked around.

'Not a clue.' She told herself.

"So Nara, who's this?" the boy asked. "We've gotten lucky to have someone so cute here." Smiling at Sakura as he spoke.

Shikamaru's expression changed from one of not caring to dislike. "Hn." Was all he said as he began to lead or rather pull Sakura through the classroom and out the door.

"Who was that?" she asked as the pair left the classroom.

"I'll find out, Nara! " he called after the two laughing

"Zaku. An asshole."

Sakura began to turn to look back at the boy she heard laughing at them. Shikamaru let go of her arm, and started to walk beside her. Sakura could see that Shikamaru was pretty cute. He had a loop earring in each ear, and a slight trace of a mustache. He was just a litter taller than she was, but his body was lean and fit. Continuing her inquiry. "Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Please. Hello, new girl here, I know no one."

"Sure you do, you have three new best friends. I saw you talking Orimi, Eika, and Juri."

"Ah ha! I thought you were sleeping! Faker. Plus don't change the subject. Why is he an asshole?"

"Cause he's hairy and he stinks."

Sakura laughed. At that moment a boy walked up to Shikamaru and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Shikamaru nodded a few times and started replying in the same low voice. Sakura was curious so she tried to lean in, but lost her balance. She started to fall sideways, and Shikamaru shoved her back upright before she could hear anything. A little embarrassed at getting caught, Sakura started to walk ahead.

"Wait. Do you know where you are going?" She turned to see she was face to face with Zaku, the asshole.

"Yes, English." She answered. He doesn't look like an asshole she thought.

"Kakashi or Raido?"

"Kakashi. Why?" A little curious as to why he was considered an asshole, Sakura continued the conversation. She noticed he really wasn't a bad looking boy. A little rough around the edges for me, but not ugly. His uniform shirt wasn't pressed, but was tucked in and his tie was properly tied. He had wristbands on, and a iPod ear piece hung over his shoulder.

"Well, Raido is a total by the books kind of guy. Kakashi is more laid back." He began to pass through the double doors with her.

"Oi woman, wait up!" Shikamaru cried in the background. Sakura was shocked to see him ALMOST running down the hall.

"I'm Zaku, Abumi." the strange boy said.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura." she replied just as formally.

"Aren't you on the wrong hall?" a familiar voice said to Sakura and Zaku.

"No I have English next." She wasn't surprised to see Kiba standing there. She was however surprised to see Neji, Swirl boy, and Shino surrounding the pair.

"Not you. Him." Swirl boy said.

Shikamaru had caught up. "Sorry, Izumo stopped me." He said apologetically to Kiba.

Kiba nodded in reply. Sakura felt closed in. The boys were just staring at each other, and Sakura felt like she was in the middle of the crossfire.

"Good morning gentlemen." Zaku said, with an air of cockiness in his voice. "I was just making sure our new student got to class properly." He turned to face Sakura and reached for her hand. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

The moment his lips left her hand, he was slammed against a locker. The crowd in the hall moved quickly. Kiba had Zaku two feet off the ground. Shikamaru and Shino had pulled Sakura behind them, to get her out of the way. Neji and Swirl boy were standing on both sides of Zaku, as Kiba leaned in close to whisper something in his ear.

"Inuzuka! Zaku! And everyone else, to your classes now, damn it!" yelled Anko sensei. Kiba slammed Zaku against the locker again before releasing him. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Let's go woman, you're more trouble than you're worth." Shikamaru led her into the classroom.

"I didn't do anything!" Sakura replied. The other boys walked in, along with the Whisker kid, who was getting the information of what just happened from Neji.

Inside the class, Sakura saw the threesome from homeroom waving her over.

'Holy crap, not them again.' Inner Sakura whined.

To her dismay she saw Juri, Orimi, and Eika sitting in a group together. There was another girl there with them. She was also brunette, but wore the school blazer instead of the sweater vest like the other three girls. Her nails were painted a blood red color, and from her posture in the seat Sakura could tell she was shorter than she. Wow, thought Sakura, I'm 5'4" she must be like 5'.

'They are the only people I know.' Sakura pleaded with herself.

'They are weird and annoying.' Inner Sakura said.

'But we have no other friends' She started to turn toward the group.

'If you go over there, I swear I'll make you fart in front of the class.' Inner Sakura threatened.

Pausing, Sakura held up a finger gesturing "one minute." She had hoped the teacher would walk in and give her an assigned seat. The classroom filled as the bell rang. The empty desk beside the group of four was taken, and the teacher still had not arrived. The class was loud, and Sakura felt stupid standing there. She scanned the room to see if there were any empty seats.

"Sakura chan!! Come sit with us and stop standing there like a noob!" screamed a voice from the back of the classroom. Her feet obediently began to walk toward the Whisker boy's shouts.

'I'm going to kill him.' Inner Sakura said.

* * *

whew! that was a little long, but hey i'm a long winded girl. hope it didn't put you to sleep. please review, since you already read! thanks. 

Kiba: She didn't mention us.

Kankuro: Someone's a little insecure.


	4. Fillling in the Gaps

ok, so i'm only a day or two late. sorry. thanks to blueflame87 and angelnessa101 for the reviews. they made me smile!

please remember i don't own naruto, but kiba owns my heart. unless kankuro wants it. or maybe even shino.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR Filling in the Gaps. **

_"Sakura chan!! Come sit with us and stop standing there like a noob!" screamed a voice from the back of the classroom. Her feet obediently began to walk toward the Whisker boy's shouts._

_'I'm going to kill him.' Inner Sakura said. _

A loud POOF!! caused the students to take their focus from Sakura, to the teacher that just appeared in the room.

"Good morning class." A handsome man said to his pupils. His hair was tall and white, and he wore a dark green shirt with a blue tie and matching dark blue pants. His face was somewhat of a mystery, having the left eye covered with his hair and a mask over his nose and mouth. The lazy tone of his voice sounded as if he had just woke up from a good nap. "Today we will cover Edgar Allen Poe's, The Black Cat."

He stopped when he noticed Sakura still standing in the middle of the class. For what seemed like several moments he did not say a word. It looked as if he wasn't even breathing, and despite having one eye covered she could see a small expression of shock on his face.

"Oi Kakashi-niisan wake up, you perv, she's just 16!" the Whiskered kid shouted and received several laughs from students in the class.

"Naruto kun, I'll see you after school, if you don't watch that tone." The sensei finally replied. "Well, it looks as if we have a new student. Please come forward, Sakura."

Sakura walked to the head of the class. "Class this is Uzumaki, Sakura. I'm sorry, Haruno, Sakura not Uzumaki. Forgive me Sakura chan, I'm afraid Naruto has rattled my cage this morning. Please be seated."

Sakura gave a small bow to the teacher and began to walk toward the empty seat in front of Shikamaru. Beside him was Naruto and Shino sat in the desk beside the empty seat. Swirl boy, Kiba, and Neji occupied the last three seats on the row beside the window. Sakura got her notebook out and began taking notes. She noticed Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto were all asleep, while Neji and Shino were taking notes. Swirl boy was munching on chips and watching a butterfly outside the window.

'How the hell do these guys pass' she thought.

During his lecture Sakura noticed Kakashi sensei staring at her several times. Also the girls sitting with Orimi were glancing back at her. Sakura began to think of how Naruto had addressed Kakashi sensei. They must be relatives. That would be weird to have your brother also your teacher. Not that Sakura knew anything about siblings, but she could only imagine. Naruto. That's a nice name she thought.

"Ok class please read silently, and begin the outline for your upcoming assignment." Kakashi sensei stated ending his lecture. "Sakura, just take one of those sleeping boys' books. I'm sure they won't mind or notice."

Sakura looked and noticed none of them had books. 'Well, isn't this great. What do I do now?' Shino stopped reading and poked Naruto.

"Idiot, what?" Naruto said lifting his head. Shino merely looked at Sakura and returned to doing his reading.

"Do you have your book? I need to borrow it." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure Sakura chan." Naruto reached in his bag to remove a book that looked brand new. Sakura took the book from him.

'Since when did we say he could call us Sakura chan?' asked Inner Sakura. 'I don't know, but I like it.' That was the truth. It made her feel comfortable. Like she belonged.

"Thanks Naruto kun." She replied, smiling. The boy returned a soft smile to her. For a moment there was a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't quite place it, but her stomach started churning. Naruto must have felt it also because his face went from happy to confused. Sakura looked down at the book, and Naruto went back to sleeping. Class ended, and Sakura looked over to Shikamaru. "Are you in my next class too?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru got up with the rest of his friends to leave.

"Sakura, you have to sit with us next period. This group of boys will only get you in trouble." Juri called. She was smiling broadly at the group of boys. "Especially Shino."

"I know, Kiba is a big trouble maker too." Eika said giggling. She attempted to touch Kiba's arm, but he kept walking. Looking embarrassed she locked arms with Sakura instead. Sakura gave a slight 'help me' look to the boys, but they were already making their way down the hall.

'Stupid, clueless boys.' Sakura thought.

'Great, they've got me locked in.' Inner Sakura thought. 'And how obvious is this crush they have on these boys.'

Eika led Sakura away from the group and down the hall. "See we have time for the bathroom, since Iruka sensei's class is just next door."

Sakura noticed something very phony about Eika's smile. The girls led Sakura into an empty bathroom. The sweetness that had been present on Eika's face disappeared. The other girls also stopped smiling. They were all looking in the mirror, primping, while Sakura stood behind them watching.

"Listen Sakura," Orimi began, "I'm sure you had a pecking order at your old school, right?"

Sakura noticed the other three girls nodding in agreement.

"Well, our school is no different." She continued. "I'm guessing at your old school you were on the top of the food chain, but you're in a different place now." Oirmi tossed her long brown hair as she brushed it. Juri began busying herself applying lip gloss. Eika stopped primping and turned to lean on the sink to look at Sakura. The fourth girl who had not been introduced to Sakura followed suit, and crossed her arms on her chest.

Sakura tried to surpress a laugh. Are they serious? Are they threatening me? "What are you trying to say?" Looking from girl to girl.

"Here we live by certain standards. The kids from the Noble Clans tend to be the most popular, and since I don't see a crest over you leaf emblem, you are not. Now, second to that group is us." her voice was becoming more and more a sugary sweet, condescending tone that Sakura disliked.

Eika looked at Sakura, and began to tap her fingers on the sink. "So, when we _allow_ you to sit with us, you just don't 'one minute' us with your finger. You're pretty lucky to have us wanting to associate with you."

"I mean honestly, do you actually think one of those boys could be interested in _you_?" Orimi laughed as she placed her brush in her bag and pulled out lip gloss. "Naruto and Chouji have girlfriends, but you are not good enough for any of the rest of them. God only knows how you landed Gaara at your old school."

"But I'm sure I can guess what you didn't give up to him that caused you to lose him." Juri said and her friends began to laugh.

"So I suggest you take your rightful place **behind** us." Eika said. Standing up trying to intimidate Sakura.

Sakura had had enough. She didn't care if this was her first day, these girls would not talk down to her. Trying to control her temper, Sakura walked toward the mirror.

"Are you finished?" Sakura tossed her hair back and stared at the girls' reflections. "First if you mention Gaara one more time, I will kick your ass. I'm not like your little friend Yuki, who sleeps around and gets dumped for it." Sakura noticed the girl she had not been introduced to staring at her three friends with her mouth open and tears in her eyes.

'Guess that's Yuki.' Inner Sakura said.

"Second, if you think that scares me, then you are stupid. I don't scare that easy, and I watch **NO ONE'S** back!" Sakura said turning to face the girls. Her head cocked to the side, challenging the group. None of the girls noticed the two other students that had entered the bathroom.

"Well Tenten, what have we learned here today?" a tall blonde asked a brunette standing beside her.

"Hmm…Let's see," the brunette said smiling, placing her thumb under her chin and her index finger on top of her mouth. "Yuki learned the same lesson that Juri and Eika did about Zaku, and the new girl is going to kick some ass."

"We have to get to class," Orimi stated, and the left with the other girls behind her.

"Hello, I'm Ino Yamaka." The blonde stretched out her hand. Sakura noticed a family crest on the girl's blazer. A small boar's head. She was tall and had blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail on the top of her head, with the exception of the hair brushed across her face.

"And as you heard this is Tenten." She said gesturing to the other girl. The brunette had her hair pulled into two puffs on the top of her head. Her blazer was like Sakura's and had no family crest on the leaf symbol. "My Chouji was right you are mouthy, but I like it."

"It's good to see someone knock those four off their pedestal. They love to give all the other girls a hard time." Tenten replied. The bell sounded signifying the group was late. "Come on, Iruka sensei is still downstairs, we may not get into too much trouble."

Ino gestured for Sakura to follow. The three left the bathroom and walked across the hall toward their history class. "Hinata is still out sick, but you'll meet her when she returns. We haven't decided if she got sick from kissing Naruto, or if it's just a regular cold yet." Laughed Ino.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Sakura asked. A little confused, but not wanting to be bullied again she thought she'd cut to the chase.

Ino stopped before opening the classroom door. "Because Kiba and Naruto asked us to." Ino answered.

"Yeah, our group has been friends since like grade two. They both said there was something special about you. Kiba's feelings are probably hormone driven, so be careful with him. But I'm not so sure about Naruto since he is dating Hinata. He may have an illegal crush on you." Tenten said.

"Well, we will deal with that if it happens. But hopefully it won't, I couldn't bare to have Hinata hurt." Said Ino looking thoughtfully. Shaking her head, she continued, "There is a pecking order around here, we just happen to be at the top of it. And to be honest, you whole demeanor says you belong with our group."

"Don't worry about those girls, they are jealous over the new girl getting all the attention they want." Tenten smiled.

Sakura felt better. She felt wanted. She felt she belonged. It didn't even matter if the was the popular group or not, but she felt a kind of comfort with these two girls. It did feel natural, and she wasn't going to question it. She smiled to the two. "Yeah, it's just hard being new."

"Don't even worry about it." Tenten said with a smile. She put her arm around Sakura's shoulder and squeezed. The half hug felt genuine and relaxed Sakura. "Oh crap, I hear Iruka sensei coming down the hall, let's go."

Opening the door the three girls entered the classroom, and made their way to the back where the boys were sitting. Ino sat beside Swirl boy, who gently touched her arm. Ino smiled at him. That must be Chouji. Tenten looked nervously at Neji, who gave her a slight smile. She blushed and put her head down.

Ahh, I see Sakura said to herself. Ino is dating Chouji. Tenten must like Neji, since Orimi said there were two of the boys with girlfriends. Tenten had confirmed Naruto was the other one, who was dating Hinata.

Their teacher entered the classroom, apologizing for his lateness. He asked Sakura to stand as all her other teachers had and introduced her to the class. Sakura could see Orimi's group of friends staring daggers at her. Sakura returned the looks with a smile that said, "Bring it." Iruka sensei began his lesson, and Sakura could see secret notes going back and forth between Ino, Chouji, and the rest of the group. She concentrated on the material and notes being given. It was the second week in September, but school had been in session since the first week of August. That put Sakura behind in almost every class. Especially this class, Fire Country history. Sakura had lived in Wind Country for as long as she could remember. That history class she had an A in, but this class was completely different, and she felt the stress.

"Do you think you can manage to get to Physics without me?" Shikamaru asked in a note to Sakura.

"Through the double doors?" she wrote back. Instead of a note, he just nodded. She mouthed ok.

"We'll see you at lunch, Sakura." Ino said as the class was dismissed. "We have to go to regular people science classe now!" Sakura could feel the teasing in Ino's voice, but it made her feel good. The light teasing between friends, made Sakura realize she was going to be accepted.

"Sakura chan, your book." Iruka sensei handed her a large history book. "If you need help catching up, I suggest either Neji or Tenten's notes. Even Shino, takes great notes. Don't feel overwhelmed, I've seen your transcript, you'll do fine."

Sakura thanked him leaving the classroom and walked down the hallway. Her science classroom was full and she sat down in the first available seat she could find. She noticed someone waving at her, and it was Lee from earlier in the day. She smiled waving back. Her teacher called roll. Sakura noticed Neji's, Shino's, and Shikamaru's names were called but none were in class. Class came and went. Her teacher was nice and offered Sakura notes from the last two weeks lessons to help her catch up. Sakura was starving, and wondered which way the cafeteria was. She walked from the classroom, and felt a presence beside her.

"Need an escort to the cafeteria?" Lee asked. Gesturing to take her books, but Sakura waved his hand away.

"That would be nice Lee, thanks." Sakura answered. She looked around for Ino or Tenten and did not see either one.

"So how is your first day going?"

"Weird."

"How so?" Sakura told him what happened with Zaku and Kiba. She also mentioned Orimi and her friends.

"Even though Kiba and his friends were wrong for starting a scuffle in the halls, I can understand why. Zaku is not a nice guy." Lee explained.

"Really?"

"A year ago, he and Ino dated for a while. He tried to force her into having sex with him. It was bad. Chouji almost killed him. He was in the hospital for a week."

"Wow." Sakura suddenly felt bad for Ino.

"He likes to play, and you are a shiny new toy to him. As far as Orimi and her friends, well, they are just crazy. They are hung up on status and things like that. You are better off without them." Lee said opening the door for her to the cafeteria.

"Thank you. I kinda got that impression about them." Sakura walked into the cafeteria. It looked just like any other cafeteria at any other school. Friends sitting together, laughing, making noise, free from their classes and teachers.

"The invitation is still open to join my friends and me." Lee said.

"No thanks. I want to call my mom, and at least start looking over some of my history notes." Declined Sakura. "I think I have a test next week."

"Understandable, you have a lot of history to catch up on not living in the Fire Country for so long. Iruka sensei's tests are always difficult." Smiling he gave her a thumbs up sign. "I am sure you can do it!"

"Thanks Lee." Sakura grabbed a sandwich, chips, and water. After paying she left the cafeteria and walked outside to a small hill. 'Here is a good spot.' Happy to put down the books she was given for science, history, and math.

'Time to do a little work.' Sakura pulled out her history book and notes. She unconsciously began to twirl her hair.

'Oh this is so boring!' Inner Sakura screamed.

'Oh hush, this has to be done. Stop complaining.' Sakura argued.

'Blah, blah blah.' Inner Sakura fell over faking faint.

Fine. Sakura pulled out her iPod and cellphone. There were two text messages. One from mom. The other from Temari. She felt a twinge of sadness took over her stomach. The sadness was mixed with the guilt of finding new friends. She didn't like the thought of forgetting or replacing her friends from Suna. She answered both text messages with a generic, 'I'm fine' message. The turkey sandwich was no longer appealing.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Sakura looked up to see who was talking to her. She was shocked to see Shino standing there in front of her.

* * *

so i hope you guys liked it! please review, you've already read it! thanks. 

Kiba: I need a hug.


	5. Near and Far

Here we go, another piece to my story. Thanks to Awiii, Phinale, Pixy-gone-mad, Pokannicknow, SASKUSASU123, Shockinblue, angelnessa101, blueflame87, chocoholic18, ichigo-deathgod, and Kiba-kun's puppylove for the alerts/reviews/faves! Cookies and pie for each of you! I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE** **Near and Far.**

Kiba sat on the roof thinking of the new pink haired girl. Sakura. He smiled to himself. He let his memory drift to think of her standing in front of the class nervous. She bit her lip when she was nervous. He thought of the way she snapped at those three pestering girls. Canine traits come in handy, he could hear the whole conversation. She made the desk shake as she slammed her hands on it, while putting them in their place. She's strong. He frowned remembering seeing Zaku walking next to her. Bastard. He had the _nerve_ to _touch_ her hand. Kiba's fists tighten just thinking of it. Zaku was ballsy enough to think he deserved a chance with her after what he tried with Ino. Relaxing his fists, he wondered where she was. Tenten and Ino said she wasn't at the double doors after fourth period. His weight shifted on the bench, 'Why am I worried? She's just a girl.' It's not like he couldn't get almost any girl at this school. Even a few that were already spoken for would gladly be with him. There was something about her. He didn't believe in love at first sight. Hell, he was almost all canine, and barely believed in love. Infatuation was what this was. Yes, infatuation is what he tried to convince himself.

Does infatuation mean constantly thinking of the other person? He could picture her smile as she, Ino, and Tenten were sneaking into history. The worst part is his friends knew. He and Shino could never hide anything from each other. That was just the nature of their relationship. A majority of the communication was unspoken. However it was as if Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru could see right through him, and they made sure to give him crap about it all morning. Then there was Naruto. What the hell? He had Hinata. Why was he so interested in Sakura? It wasn't in his naturally loyal nature to betray someone. Could Naruto betray his girlfriend, or one of his best friends? 'Perhaps' Kiba thought.

There she is, walking to the hill, and talking to herself. 'Great, the girl I like is nuts.' He thought smiling. She's quirky. He watched her twirl her hair in her hand as she began to read. He wanted to touch her hair, he already had her scent memorized. He wanted to be near her. Damn. She's messing with my head. He caught Shino's glance. Shino nodded and left the rooftop.

* * *

'What is wrong with me?' Naruto thought, trying to fake concentration on the video game in his hand. 'That girl is messing with my head. I love Hinata, but I keep thinking of Sakura. She's pretty. She's in those smart classes. Hinata is pretty, and she's smart too.' Damn. The look Neji gave him when he mentioned Sakura this morning. Naruto knew what Neji was doing. The pair had been best friends for too long. Neji was searching Naruto's expression to see if there was lust in Naruto's heart for Sakura. 'There's not. It's not lust. Just a yearning to be beside her. Is this desire the beginning of lust.' He thought. He shook the game, dying for the seventh time in a row. 'Am I getting a crush on her?' He felt so wrong. He was getting that same knot in his stomach, he had in English. It was twisted and tied and left him confused. How could she effect him this way when he barely knew her? 'Hell,' he thought, 'I don't know her.' Did he? Could he? Was she like him? Did she only have one parent? He loved his dad, would die for his dad, but still felt empty without his mother's touch. Did she feel like that? Kiba and Neji knew this same pain. They understood, they lost their fathers to the shinobi life. 

Kiba. He wanted her. Somehow this desire was different for Kiba, Naruto thought. The look Kiba gave her was not the same as the one Kiba had for other girls. Less carnal. Naruto noticed Kiba had _blushed _after seeing Sakura. Something deep inside that knot in his stomach did not want Kiba to have her. He didn't want her in Kiba's arms. He didn't want Kiba holding hands with her. 'She doesn't belong to him.' Naruto thought. It angered Naruto. 'God, is this jealousy?' His chest slumped in defeat of both the video game, and the internal struggle he was going through. Why should he care what she did? Why should he be jealous? Kiba is one of my best friends. Many battles had they fought side by side. What the hell was wrong. I need to hit something, to feel pain, alive. To get out of this drunken stupor she has me in. The roof door opened, she was there, and all Naruto wanted to do was hug her.

* * *

Thanks for readig. Six will be ready soon! 


	6. Hot for Teacher

hello there. i hope you don't mind me putting up another chapter. so i am a fan of the group Hawthorne Heights. this week the group lost their guitarist. i mentioned the band in this chapter, so that he may live on here. so you know i don't own naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX Hot for Teacher.**

_Fine. Sakura pulled out her iPod and cellphone. There were two text messages. One from mom. The other from her Temari. She felt a twinge of sadness take over her stomach. The sadness was mixed with the guilt of finding new friends. She didn't like the thought of forgetting or replacing her friends from Suna. She answered both text messages with a generic, 'I'm fine' message. The turkey sandwich was no longer appealing._

_"Why are you here by yourself?" Sakura looked up to see who was talking to her. She was shocked to see Shino standing there in front of her._

"Uh lunch. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you. Come on." Shino said holding out a hand to help her up.

"I didn't see you guys in the cafeteria, so I just came up here." Sakura stood with his help and began to gather her bag, books, and food. Shino offered to take her books, but Sakura declined.

"Tenten was suppose to meet you after class. Shikamaru, Neji, and I couldn't since we weren't in class." The pair walked around the back of the school. Shino opened a door, and allowed Sakura to enter first. He then led her to the stairwell.

"I have to know, what have you been listening to all day?" Sakura asked pointing to the earpiece.

"Nosey aren't we?" Shino said and gave a half laugh. 'Her energetic personality is going to drive that lazy ass Shikamaru crazy', Shino thought. 'However,' he continued, 'She has enough energy to keep Kiba in line.'

"It's part of my charm." Sakura replied.

"If you must know. A group called Hawthorne Heights."

"Oh I love them! Their first cd Silence in Black and White was my favorite." Sakura said. Shino was slightly surprised she knew who he was talking about.

She reached into her bag and handed him her iPod. "Listen to this then!"

Shino took the iPod from her hand, and put it in his coat. They reached the top of the stairwell. Shino opened another door revealing a rooftop. Everyone was sitting there. Ino was sitting beside Chouji, who was eating a box lunch. Shikamaru was doing what he did best in staring off into space. Neji was reading over notes with Tenten. Naruto was playing a video game and cursing loudly. Kiba was watching something on the ground below. Sakura could see it was the exact spot she had been sitting. When he saw that she noticed, his cheeks became red, and he would not meet her gaze.

"Sakura, come over." Ino bellowed. Shino went and sat beside Kiba. Naruto joined them The trio started talking in a low tone. Sakura could not hear, but she felt their eyes on her the entire time.

"So I don't know if you have been formally introduced to everyone, but I'll show off all those years of charm school my mom made me suffer through." Ino said and began the introductions. Sakura noticed that with the exception of Tenten had a family crest on their blazers.

After the formal introductions, the two began to chatter. Tenten finished with Neji and joined them. Ino programmed Sakura's phone with everyone's numbers. As they laughed, Sakura felt a connection form between them.

"Great, another mouth to have to block out." Shikamaru said yawning and eyeing the girls. Ino and Tenten flipped him off at the same time.

"Let's go, guys." Kiba said, standing up. Everyone got up as the bell sounded. They started their way down the stairs. Sakura was hoping for a chance to go by her locker to dump her books, but she lost track of time talking. Kiba walked up and took her books from her arms.

"Follow me." was all he said.

The group parted directions. Sakura and Kiba continued to walk through the school. The area began to look familiar as they passed through the main common area of the school. The pair reached junior hallway where her locker would be located, and she fumbled inside her bookbag for her locker number and combination. It was her turn to blush, looking for the missing slip of paper.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"I can't find my locker number." Still looking through her bag.

"That's great, cause these brainiac books are light."

"I didn't ask you to carry them. Plus you picked Zaku about three feet off the ground, and I'm sure he weighed more than my books."

"Tch."

"Found it!" Sakura exclaimed. She began looking at the numbers on the lockers.

"Let me see." Kiba said trying to reach for the slip.

"No, I can do it." Pulling the slip away. Sakura found her locker, and tried the combination several times.

"I told you to let me do it."

"No, I'm not completely helpless." Sakura said trying to force the stuck door open. Suddenly the door sprang free, hitting Sakura in the forehead. "Ouch damn it!"

"Told you. That was my locker at the beginning of the year. I had to switch, because no one could get it to open." Kiba said trying to hold back a laugh. He reached out to touch her forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Yes it's not funny." Sakura replied rubbing her forehead, swatting his hand away. "But I did get it open." She gave a triumphant look and began to do a small victory dance. He melted inside seeing her smile.

Shaking his head, Kiba put her books in the locker and closed the door.

"C'mon we're late. Gai sensei will have his tights in a bunch, and I don't feel like running anymore laps than necessary." Kiba said as he grabbed her hand without thinking. Sakura felt her face get hot. Kiba quickly released her hand as a deep blush also covered his face. They walked to the gym in an awkward silence, and parted to go into the separate dressing rooms. Sakura changed into the girls' PE uniform of green shorts and a gray t-shirt, with her last name on the back and a giant leaf emblem on the front.

Nothing however could have prepared her for what she saw as she entered the gym. A man with a green spandex suit, a leaf village forehead protector around his waist, and gold leg warmers, directing the class as they ran laps. Kiba was there explaining to him why he was late, as Sakura walked up to them. She noticed the boys wore black shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Fine Inuzuka, go join the class for laps, you only have to make up 20." The sensei said. "So you are my newest student. Warms my heart to see so many youth taking an interest in protecting and serving their village."

Sakura stood there with her mouth open. "H-h-hai sensei." Was all she could manage to say as she stared at the man's bowl hair cut, unusually bushy brows, and gigantic cheesy smile.

Kiba leaned in to Sakura, "You might want to close your mouth, he may think you have a crush on him."

Sakura immediately closed her mouth. She looked at Kiba, and mouthed, 'Is he for real?' Kiba merely shook his head yes, as he trotted off to do laps.

"Haruno chan, please join your classmates!" Sakura in a daze, jogged off to find Ino in the group of students doing laps.

"Where is Tenten?" She asked Ino. Sakura looked to see Eika running with the class.

"Oh she's totally got this girl jock thing going, so she's in the front of the line. Real smooth back there with Gai sensei." Ino giggled.

"I thought I was going to lose it."

"Just wait, it gets better." Ino laughed, then yelled for the class to hear. "Let's all run faster in a powerful explosion of youth!"

"That's the spirit Yamanaka chan!" Gai sensei yelled. "Everyone follow her example!"  
Sakura burst into laughter and tried to keep her balance. The class finished warm ups and sat on the bleachers.

The seniors entered the gym and Sakura nearly fell out off the bleacher when she saw Lee dressed in the exact same outfit as Gai sensei. She slowly turned her head to Ino and Tenten. "Yes, you actually see that, and no they are not related." Tenten said.

With the group of seniors was Zaku. Sakura also noticed the sensei walking in with that group. He had onyx colored eyes and hair that matched. His body was nicely built, and he had a certain air of confidence about him. His black shorts and t-shirt both had a small red and white fan embroidered on them.

'Oh my God he is hot!' Inner Sakura squealed.

"Close your mouth Sakura." Teased Tenten.

"Can we trade senseis?" Sakura asked turning to Ino and Tenten.

"Sorry they are a package deal. To look at one, you have to look at the other." Tenten replied.

"Are you kidding? I'm suppose to concentrate while looking at him. Does he have a younger brother?" Sakura asked the girls.

"Yes, and sorry if he were available, he'd be mine." Ino said smiling.

"What about your beloved Chouji?" Sakura asked raising and eyebrow.

"Uh, all's fair when it comes to the Uchiha men. Plus his younger brother is married." Pouted Ino.

"Crap."

"Class, we will do light, and gentlemen I do mean light sparring today." Itachi sensei began. "Guys pair up with a girl."

Ino and Chouji naturally went toward each other. Tenten walked toward Neji, who bowed to her in acknowledgement. Eika walked toward Kiba, but he turned watching Zaku pass through the crowd to Sakura. She looked up to see Zaku smiling at her.

"Zaku kun, please find another partner. Sakura chan, please follow me. I would like to work with you, for a bit to see how far along you are." Itachi sensei instructed her. "I like to have the guys pair up with the girls because it teaches the girls how to take a hit, from a naturally stronger opponent. The guys benefit because most girls being lighter are usually faster. It also helps the guys to learn control of their chakra. This control is necessary when practicing new jutsus. Now nothing to heavy."

He bowed to her, and she followed suit. The two sparred lightly. Sakura did well to counter his attacks, and manage to move on to the offensive. She suddenly noticed that she was being pushed harder, and her breathing was becoming faster. She formed a hand seal, and said, "Release." The genjutsu was released.

Itachi sensei smiled, "I see Baki san has taught you well." He bowed to her. Sakura felt proud that she was able to break the mind trick he had set. "Naruto kun, Chouji kun, I said boys vs girl unless there is something you would like to tell the class." Sakura laughed as she watched Naruto and Chouji get up from wrestling.

The day closed and Sakura found herself on the way to the train stop with Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

'I'm happy we've found friends.' Sakura thought. As she boarded the extremely crowded train, she was smiling and thinking of a certain boy, with marks on his cheeks.

* * *

i like having ino and sakura still 'compete' over the younger Uchiha. my next update may not be for a few more days. i have got to start Christmas shopping tomorrow. And Kiba, Kankuro, and Shino have to put up the Christmas lights outside. 

Kankuro: When did I agree to that?

Kiba: With the female of the species it's just better to agree and do what they ask.

Shino and Me: Exactly.


	7. That Scent

Sorry it's taken so long. I hope you guys are ready for an update. Thanks to those who have reviewed/fave/alerted since my last update! (mrs cake and Black-Kat-585) There are presents under the tree for you! Maybe Santa will leave me ownership of Naruto, cause right now it's not mine!

mrs cake, I'm sooooo sorry to see the end of Bugger Up! I'll miss those Aburame men!

Kiba: I'm suddenly feeling a little jealous. Damn Shino.

Kankuro: It'll pass, just ride it out.

Shino: Doubt it. I'm hot.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN That Scent.**

Kiba arrived home late as usual. Whether it was detention or hanging out with friends Tsume did not bother to ask. She was use to her son's behavior. In fact she hardly ever disciplined him for these actions. It was his nature. Kiba like any other Inuzuka was loud, outspoken, and impulsive. This combination had landed him in many fights, and even more detentions. She was accustomed to his attitude, even though it often pissed her off. She too was an Inuzuka after all. Her clan markings on her cheeks were identical to her children's. Her hair was much longer than Kiba's, and was almost as unmanageable. The head of the clan picked up her son's scent long before his hand touched the knob of the back door. Somehow it was different today. He smelled odd. It was a scent she recognized, but could not quite put her finger on it. It stumped her.

"Hey Ma, what's for dinner." He came in to the kitchen. His young pup, Akamaru tagging along his heels, was barking with excitement that his master was home. The school blazer and shirt were thrown on to the table. His book bag dropped on to the floor. Akamaru scurried out of the way of the falling bag.

"Kiba, don't leave your crap every where." She commanded. The scent drove her crazy. She searched her mind over and over. "We are having beef stew."

"Again?" He opened the cabinet to pull out something to snack on. He grabbed some hot cheese puffs as he headed toward his room. His mom continued to prepare dinner lost in thought. The music started to thump above her head, from the 17 year old's room. The buzz of the dryer caught her attention. She turned to leave the kitchen. Her temper flared as she tripped over the book bag left in her path.

"DAMN IT KIBA!" She screamed. Kuromaru picked his head up off the living room floor after hearing his master scream. He stood on all fours, stretching his dark colored body. His mouth opened, his tongue curled, and his attitude was a little angry from being awoken from his nap. He padded up the stairs to Kiba's room. The canine nudged the door, realizing it was closed. A low growl exited his throat. From the other side he heard Akamaru bark, acknowledging his presence. The nin dog knew that Kiba realized he was outside the door. Instead of another growl, he let out a bark. If he was to be disturbed, so would his master's pup.

Kiba opened the door, "Yeah, I heard her. All of Konoha heard her." Akamaru jumped from his spot on the bed to run over to his dog mentor. Kuromaru growled at the young pup, but allowed him to sniff his feet. Even the animals in this clan knew the order of leadership. "I ain't going down there till she calms down."

The future tracking nin landed on his bed, letting the music take him some where else. He thought of the beautiful girl being there beside him in his arms. Tsume took the clothes from the dryer. She started folding the shirts. The third shirt was familiar to her. She slept with it every night. Now it was a faded shade of blue. Her late husband's shirt. Eyes closed, Tsume could see his face. A time when they were young, holding hands and walking through the village. She could remember every detail. His smile, laugh, scent. Scent? That scent! Her head jerked quickly to the second floor of the house. Love. Her pup was in love!

This scent was not like the lustful one he normally carried as a teenage boy. This scent was desire, mixed with passion and excitement. Tsume wanted to cry. Whether they were tears of joy or sadness she was not sure. She was content with him having meaningless relationships. His heart was not in jeopardy. Love was a different emotion. His heart could be broken. Tsume clinched the shirt in her hand tightly. The idea of some teenage girl breaking her son's heart angered her. Her fangs were prominent as she smiled an evil smile, thinking of evil things to do to this girl.

Dinner at any of the homes of the Inuzuka clan was always noisy. It drove his more quiet friends, Neji, Shino, and Shikmaru crazy. So much noise. Even though he was used to the noise, he often enjoyed the silence and formality of dinner with the Hyuuga's or Aburames. Kiba however was quiet tonight. Tsume wanted to hear about this girl. The scent was stronger. "Kiba, what's new at school?"

He looked up from the plate he barely touch, "Nothing. Ma, I'm not hungry." He pushed his plate away and stood up to leave. "Akarmaru, let's go!" The pup hopped up from his place under the table.

Tsume sighed. "He's going to be more difficult than Hana." she said to Kuromaru. The large black dog barked in agreement.

* * *

Yeah, I know it was short, but I'm working on eight right now. (as in it's on the other browser, no peeking) 

Kankuro: She said no peeking.

Kiba: It's about me, so I have to try to look.

Shino: Wrong, it's about Sakura and her mom!

Kiba: Get your bugs back over here!


	8. New Girls

Look another update! I hope you are enjoying the story.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT New Girls.**

Sakura arrived home after a few twists and turns on to wrong streets. 'I am such a spaz,' she thought as she climbed the stairs. Itou san was in the stairwell with one of her dogs. The older lady lived with only her three dogs. Her white hair pulled tightly in a bun, she always scowled when she saw Sakura, mumbling to herself about noisy teenagers. Sakura had always returned the grumbling with respect.

"Good afternoon Itou san." Sakura said passing, giving a small bow. The dog began to bark loudly at Sakura. The brown dog was taller than Sakura on his hind legs. It also weighed more than Sakura and always managed to have a massive amount of drool hanging from it's mouth. 'Ewh, gross!' exclaimed Inner Sakura. She backed away as if the dog could mentally touch her.

"Good afternoon to you to Rollie kun." Sakura bowed to the dog, wanting to build trust with him.

"Must you be so loud child!" spat the lady as she lead the dog down the stairs.

'It's a pleasure to talk to you too old bat.' Inner Sakura thought. Sakura reached the top of the stairs. She was pleased they were able to get the penthouse apartment. On more than one occasion Sakura snuck out of her room through the window to sit on the roof of the building next door. The stars and moon always calmed Sakura. The celestial beings allowed her mind to drift.

A large sigh passed her lips as she entered the empty apartment. She removed her shoes and walked across the apartment.

'We have got to clean up and finish unpacking.' She said to no one. 'We can't keep living like this.' She gestured to the boxes scattered throughout the room. Some were opened from the family trying to locate different things. Others stacked high, and her mom clothes were scattered throughout various parts of the room. If there was one difference between the mother and daughter, it was their organizational skills. Sakura was a neat freak. Her mom not so much. The mess her mom often left drove Sakura insane.

'Good luck with that, you know how lazy mom is when she gets home.' Inner Sakura replied.

'Not lazy, tired.'

'Ahem,' Inner Sakura said tapping her imaginary foot.

'Okay, yeah well lazy.' Sakura said in defeat. 'But still tired.' She moved toward the kitchen to prepare for dinner for the pair. Her mother had made it a point that she and Sakura would have dinner together the night of Sakura's first day of school. No calls. No interruptions. Just a mother and daughter spending time together.

Sakura felt pretty lucky. She had a wonderful relationship with her mom. She could confide in her about anything. Of course there were things Sakura chose to keep secret, but a girl had to keep some secrets. A lot of girls complained their moms didn't understand or trust them. Not the case for Sakura. She had always assumed it was because Sakura's mom and grandmother did not have a good relationship, and wanted it to be different with them. In actuality Sakura didn't care as to the why or how she was just pleased it was the way it was.

The quiet of her room was welcomed. Schools were always noisy and the train was even worse. Sakura stripped down to change clothes. A small feeling of being overwhelmed started to take over Sakura. So much to catch up on, so little time, plopping down on her bed. She looked at the assignments in her planner, 'Guess I better start with math.' She pulled out the book, and started going over the problems.

The house filled with the aroma of dinner that was in the oven. 'Two down, one to go.' She said shoving her English work inside her bag. Her room was the only one that had been completely unpacked and organized. She had pictures of her friends in Suna on two different boards on her walls. The shelves were lined with books, and more books. Above the stereo were cds and a few movies, also in the very back more books.. Her clothes had been placed in the closet or chest of drawers. She felt uneasy in a room full of clutter.

The door of the apartment clicked open, and her mom called through the house, "Sakura! Where's my little one?"

"In here!" She replied to her mom. Her mom walked into Sakura's room, and sat down on the bed beside her. Sakura just stared at her mom. She really wish her mom had not colored her hair. She loved it blonde, and was disappointed when she said she wanted to become a brunette. The simple change in color made her mother look, older than she was.

FLASHBACK

_"Brunette? Brown is such a boring color!" Sakura exclaimed._

_"Says the girl with PINK hair." Her mom retorted_

_"Not my fault, hello, genetics. But brown mom? Almost EVERYONE is a brunette." _

_"Sakura, could you be any more dramatic? I think it would look nice."_

_"I'm sure it would mom, cause you're hot. But blonde makes you stand out, especially since it's natural." _

_"You think I'm hot?" _

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura smiled, looking at her mom. "So how was your day?"

"Eh. Sometimes I don't know which is harder to treat, a young shinobi that thinks he's indestructible, or an old shinobi that thinks he knows everything." The lady shook her head, thinking of the injuries she treated during the day. Sakura could see the stress coming over her mother's face. Sometimes she hated her mom's job. It bothered her having her mom worry so much. However, she was also proud of her mom. Sakura's mom was the best at what she did. She cared tremendously for her patients. Shaking off her day, the tired brunette, "And your day?"

She could see her daughter begin to bite her lip, and fidget with her t-shirt. She also noticed the books spread out, and Sakura's planner full of notes. "Well." Sakura began, "I've got so much to catch up on. Do you know how many hand signals I have to learn? And the history? Oh my God. Not to mention, they are studying completely different time period in literature." Sakura's voice began to quicken as all her nervousness began to come out.

"Slow down. Your teachers don't expect you to be caught up in one night." She placed a hand on her daughter's hair and stroked it.

"But my class rank." Sakura bit her lip a little harder and sat up.

"Will be fine."

"You know I blame you for this." Sakura replied, joking to her mother.

"Yes, I'm evil. Let's go eat."

The pair exited the room. The rest of the evening was spent laughing and sharing the day.

**Bits of Conversation Between Sakura and Her Mom Over Dinner, As Heard by the Fly on The Wall**

_"Can you believe it GREEN spandex and leg warmers?" _

_giggles. _

_"I didn't even want to know how he got a kunai _there_!"_

_mouth dropping_

_"Oh my God he's _so hot_, and I got to spare with him." _

_head rolling. _

_"She bandaged the wrong arm, can you believe she missed the blood seeping out?"_

_laughing. _

_"I mean lifted him off the ground and shoved him in the lockers." _

_shock_

Her mother hugged her daughter. Her mom said good night and left the living room. Sakura put the dishes in the dishwasher, then showered, and spent the last few minutes of her evening going over the hand signals for her ninja class. The little blossom fell asleep using her text book as a pillow.

* * *

The sun peaked through the curtains, while Sakura was changing into her school uniform. 'I've got to get two more skirts.' She was thinking. 

"Little one, I'm leaving!" The brunette stuck her head in Sakura's room. She began nibbling on a piece of toast. "I'm prftty sure I'll be worfking lafte." She said biting down on the food.

"English please." Sakura teased. Putting her books into her bag.

"I think tonight will be a long night. You'll have to fend for yourself." She repeated. Her bag was open, and she was checking to make sure she had her key ring.

"Can do mom. Have a good day."

"Can you make to it to the train station?"

"Yes, I'm not a complete dork" Sakura looked at her mom, with false confidence. "I got home didn't I?"

"Mhm. Behave today little one," Her mother kissed her on the forehead, and left the apartment.

'Crap, I gotta go too.' Sakura gathered her school things and ran out of the apartment. She dashed down the stairs. "Good morning, Itou san! Sorry!"

"Watch where you are going child!" The three dogs that were in tow with the neighbor barked loudly.

Sakura jumped the bottom to stairs and dashed toward the train station. Relieve swept over her to see school blazers heading in the same area as she was going. The boys were moving toward the train stop. Naruto had his hand wrapped around a girl that was about an inch taller than Sakura. Her eyes and pale skin color were equal to Neji's. Her hair was cut shorter in the back, with the sides framing her face and it was black with hints of purple. 'This has got to be Hinata,' Sakura thought.

Little did Sakura know Kiba already knew she was on her way to the train stop. He caught her scent. Shino turned his head to look at Kiba, but he knew the canine master was already alerted to her approach.

"Good morning guys!" Sakura said bouncing up to the group. They all nodded in acknowledgment to her greeting. Naruto turned to introduce Sakura to Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata chan, this is Haruno, Sakura." Hinata gave a small bow, which Sakura returned. "Nice to meet you Sakura chan."

Sakura could see the blush creeping over Hinata's face. "The same here. I hope that we can be close friends. In Suna I hung out with five guys and one girl. I'm looking forward to having more girlfriends here."

"I would like that." Hinata replied. Sakura looped her arm in Hinata's. She pulled the shy girl away from her boyfriend.

"Sakura chan! Bring her back!! I haven't seen her in three days!" Naruto screamed. The adults waiting for the train began to look at the teens curiously.

"Idiot, it's not like you won't see her in every class." Neji scolded. "Let Hinata have some time to get to know her new friend." Naruto sat down on the bench pouting.

"Agreed, that will keep those yapping women away for awhile." Shikamaru said frustrated his sky gazing was interrupted. The train slowed for the students to board. Naruto grabbed his girlfriend by the arm and quickly entered the train. He picked seats toward the back, so they could sit together.

"Ha! I win Sakura chan!" He boosted. He placed his arm around her. The two were lost in their own world again. The rest of the group boarded the train. Sakura walked with them to sit towards the back. It was only her second day, but she knew this was where she belonged.

"Sit here." Kiba gestured to the bench he, and Shino were occupying. Sakura obeyed dropping her book bag on the floor. The loud thump caused Kiba to look down. "Shit. Did you bring every book you owned?"

"No, well every book they gave me yesterday. I have to catch up." She answered embarrassed that everyone notice how stuffed her book bag was.

Kiba looked at her, "They don't expect you to do it in one night little one."

Sakura could only look at him. 'He called me little one.' It had taken her off guard. Kankuro always called her 'little girl' because he said she was a spoiled baby. The only one to call her 'little one' was her mom. Sakura knew it was because she was short. When Kiba called her that, it sent shivers up and down her spine. She liked it.

"What would the boy who sleeps through most of his classes know about what is expected of a straight A student?" Sakura teased. She turned her head from looking at him. From the corner of her eye, she could see Shino chuckling. "My place is not gauranteed as a kunoichi, I have to have a backup plan." Sakura touched Kiba's arm to show she was only joking.

"University?" Shino asked. Sakura nodded. The boys were all lost in thought, so Sakura sat on the train quietly. 'Their paths are already decided.' She thought. As the next leaders of the Honorable Families, their acceptance as ninja after graduation is almost guaranteed. If Konoha were like her school in Suna, after graduation, the students from the Ninja Arts Program are tested, to see if they can become Konoha shinobi. If they fail, they are required to complete a three year Ninja Art Program, given by the University. Sakura did not want to be one of those.

Arriving at the school, the boys veered off one direction, leaving Hinata and Sakura.

"Come on, the other girls are this way." Hinata led. "Chouji and Ino are fighting. This should be interesting."

"Why?" Sakura asked. She really didn't want to see Ino cry or sad. The pair were veering toward the hilly spot Sakura had started her lunch the day before.

"That's why." Hinata lifted a small hand, so as to not to draw attention to her rude behavior of pointing. Sakura noticed as soon as Hinata pointed. Ino and Tenten were surrounded by boys. Ino was smiling broadly. Tenten on the other hand was not as pleased. Sakura could only assume it was because none of the boys flirting so furiously with her was Neji.

"What the hell?" Sakura was thoroughly confused.

* * *

Is anyone truly surprised Ino would be surrounded by a group of boys?


	9. Break into Groups

Hello. Hi. Howdy. Hola. etc...I hope everyone is doing well. Here is another chapter to my little story. i was wondering am I the only one that listens to music when they write? I mean I've created my own soundtrack for this story on my iTunes. That is what I listen to when I write this story. I have another story with Sakura and Shino that has it's own music as well. Then there's a completely different list of music that I listen to when I read other people's stories. I think I'll post a few of these songs on my profile page if you would like to see what music accompanies this story. So if you are interested click on my profile. I don't own Naruto, but is anyone here really surprised by this?

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE Break into Groups.**

_Arriving at the school, the boys veered off one direction, leaving Hinata and Sakura._

"_Come on, the other girls are this way." Hinata led. "Chouji and Ino are fighting. This should be interesting."_

"_Why?" Sakura asked. She really didn't want to see Ino cry or sad. The pair were veering toward the hilly spot Sakura had started her lunch the day before._

"_That's why." Hinata lifted a small hand, so as to not to draw attention to her rude behavior of pointing. Sakura noticed as soon as Hinata pointed. Ino and Tenten were surrounded by boys. Ino was smiling broadly. Tenten on the other hand was not as pleased. Sakura could only assume it was because none of the boys flirting so furiously with her was Neji._

"_What the hell?" Sakura was thoroughly confused._

"Tenten texted me, saying Chouji and Ino had a fight." Hinata repeated.

"Oh." Sakura could only answer. She wasn't going to inquire any further. Ino may not feel that comfortable with Sakura knowing all the details of her life just yet. After all Ino and Sakura had only met the previous day. It may just be too personal.

"It's about a girl, Fuki and poor clueless Chouji. She is a member of the Akimichi clan also, and since Chouji is the next head of the clan, she flirts with him whenever she can. She thinks they are destined to be together, for true love's sake." Hinata continued. The girls were standing still now. Hinata looked as if she wanted to be anywhere other than her way to the grassy knoll. "The problem is Chouji doesn't realize what she's doing. Ino tells him. Chouji however only has eyes for Ino, and he doesn't realize why Ino gets mad."

"Are they going to be okay?" Sakura asked. She knew what Ino felt. She always hated it when she and Gaara would fight, even if she was right most of the time.

'Could we hurry up and get over to where the cute boys are?' Inner Sakura yelled. 'They might get away!'

'Should have known you'd show up now.' Sakura answered.

"Is she trying to make him jealous?" Sakura continued to ask as she started walking. If anyone could make a guy jealous Sakura had the feeling it would be Ino. Ino was a classic beauty. It seemed to Sakura, Ino knew how to use those looks too.

"Yes." Hinata's faced was filled with dread. Her hand tightening around the strap of her messenger bag. Tenten spotted the two and waved them over. Sakura could not help but believe there was a 'Help Me!' intertwined in the wave.

'HELLO!!! There is a group of boys, take me to them NOW!' Inner Sakura.

'Quiet you!' Sakura commanded.

Hinata and Sakura walked toward the group. Sakura noticed Hinata was gripping the strap of her messenger bag tightly. In the few minutes that Sakura had met Hinata, the girl had blushed well over 10 times. 'This must be torture for her being so shy, surrounded by a group of boys.' Sakura thought.

"It's ok, Hinata. You don't have to say anything. I have a book to read if you want to look busy, so they won't bother you."

Relief began to wash over the girl's face. "Thank you. Sakura chan. It's just, well, boys. I mean and if Naruto saw." She stammered. "He would end up in a fight, and ..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, Naruto _soooo_ doesn't strike me as the jealous type." Sakura said jokingly. She handed Hinata the latest book she was reading about a boy who became a vampire's assistant after visiting a freak show circus.

"Hi, ladies." Ino beckoned. The blonde waved her friends over. The boys that were surrounding the two moved to allow Sakura and Hinata to join the group. Hinata sat on the bench beside Ino and Tenten and immediately began to read from the book that Sakura had given her. Sakura stood facing the three. Two boys approached the group. Apparently they were seniors as most of the students greeted them as senpai.

"Good morning Haruno chan. Izumo, how lucky are we to finally be able to spend some time with our new student?" The boy speaking had spiky hair, tanned skin, and almond shaped eyes. He had bandage tape across his nose. He stood beside Sakura on her left. He reached down to take Sakura's hand in his.

'He's a keeper!' Chanted Inner Sakura. Sakura followed his voice to see the boy he was speaking to. He moved over until he was standing beside Sakura on her right. She recognized him as the boy Shikamaru had spoken to the previous day. His skin was not as tan and the first boy's. His hair was long and hung over his right eye.

"Kotetsu, quit being rude. You haven't even introduced yourself and you are taking her hand in yours." He turned to Sakura, "Forgive him. He has been raised with manners, yet he fails to use them. I am Kamizuki Izumo and this is Hagane Kotetsu." He bowed to Sakura. He reached behind Sakura and pushed Kotetsu's shoulder. Kotetsu also bowed.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you Kamizuki senpai, and you also Hagane senpai." Sakura returned the bow. 'They are so cute.' Inner Sakura beamed.

"Please drop the formalities Sakura chan. Nice work yesterday with Itachi sensei. His genjutsus are tough to detect." Kotetsu continued.

"Thank you." Sakura answered. She looked to see Ino smiling an encouraging smile.

"How are the most beautiful ladies at our school doing today?" Kotetsu asked turning to the group of girls.

"Is this the magic that makes the girls swoon?" Sakura asked smiling.

"I see the mind tricks of Itachi sensei are not the only thing you see through Sakura chan." Izumo replied.

"So were your lying when you called us beautiful?" Ino chimed into the conversation.

"Something so obvious could not be a lie." Izumo continued.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sakura added. Ino and Tenten began to giggle. Hinata had her practically buried in the book. A boy with brown hair was doing his best to talk to her. Sakura felt bad for the shy girl. Sakura could feel eyes on her. She scanned the area, seeing no one, but still felt the eyes. She looked up, and there was Naruto and Neji staring down at them. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go by my locker. Hinata, would you walk with me?"

Hinata gave her a look of gratitude. "Y-y-y-es Sakura chan." She almost jumped from her seat to leave.

The brown haired boy stood quickly, "Hyuuga san, could I join you in walking to your locker?"

"Uh, not unless you want a certain blonde haired boy to beat you mercilessly." Sakura warned. For a moment the boy stood with a brave chest, until he followed Sakura's eyes to the roof. Naruto and Neji had been joined by Shino and Kiba.

"Maybe I'd better not." He replied turning toward Tenten. Sakura shook her head. 'This boy really does want a beat down.'

"Ino, Tenten, see you in History." Sakura called as they were leaving. Sakura quickly leading Hinata from the boy fest.

'You stink!!! Go back there right now!!!' Stomped Inner Sakura.

"Oh my God, thank you Sakura!" Hinata said. "Naruto is going to be furious! I know he was up there the entire time watching." The two walked in to the school.

"Ok, which way to our lockers?" Sakura asked.

"This way. Every girl in this school is going to hate you." Hinata commented. She led Sakura through the main commons area, to a staircase.

"Why, I just got here?"

"Kotetsu and Izumo are the hot boys for the senior class. All those girls saw you talking to them." Hinata replied. She turned a deep shade of red when saying hot boys. "Now you are fan girl enemy number one."

"That's cool, I wonder if I could get that put on a jacket." The pair laughed as they reached the second floor and walked toward the lockers. All the guys were in a conversation with a group of girls, except Naruto. Naruto was standing against what Sakura guessed was Hinata's locker. His expression spoke for him. Hinata was right, he was furious. The markings on his cheeks were becoming more predominant. Sakura felt like she should say something to help Hinata, but in her experience that could only make the situation worse. "Hinata, thanks for showing me how to get here. Good luck."

Hinata merely nodded as she approached her boyfriend. "Hinata, what the hell?" Naruto started. He pushed himself off the locker with the ball of his foot and took her hand leading her down the hall. The pink haired teen felt a little stab in her stomach as Naruto took Hinata's hand. 'Was that jealousy?' Inner Sakura thought.

'No it wasn't. Why would I be jealous about Naruto holding his girlfriend's hand?' She retorted. The whole emotion was confusing. It was more like, she searched her mind, like, anger? 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I'm not even attracted to Naruto. Push the feeling away she thought.

Sakura proceeded to her locker. Sakura watched Kiba from the corner of her eye. He was smiling. She liked his smile. His eyes became alive when he smiled. She fumbled with the lock several times, still trying to peek at Kiba without him noticing.

"I'm telling you those guys suck without Brady." He argued with Chouji. 'Sports, should have known.' Sakura thought.

"Kiba kun, tell me again which part Brady plays? Quarterback or was that running back, they are so confusing." A tall brunette asked. She was practically_ leaning_ on Kiba. Sakura's eyes narrowed. 'Now _this_ feeling is jealousy.' Inner Sakura said. She was running around Sakura's mind kicking that strange girl in the butt.

'Stupid girl is trying way to hard.' Sakura answered herself. 'But still she's pretty, and tall.' Her heart dropped a little. She didn't pay attention to the amount of strength she was placing on the dial of the locker.

WHAM!

The locker door slammed into Sakura's forehead. Her eyes watered from the impact. She knew her face was red. The group of girls laughed. Embarrassment kept her from turning her head toward the group.

"Maybe they didn't have lockers where she's from." "What a dumb ass." The girls continued to laugh.

Kiba walked away from the group to Sakura. He touched her forehead. "Told you." He took her books from her hand, "Come on."

As Sakura began to follow Kiba, she could see the evil glares of the fan girls.She also noticed Ino and Tenten coming down the hallway. Ino's eyes narrowed as she saw the girls surrounding her boyfriend and his friends.

"Good morning Akamichi _**san**_. Nice fan club." Ino greeted Chouji. She turned her head to the girls and gave them a death stare. "Don't you girls belong in the _**sophomore**_ hall?" Her voice was full of ice and practically dared the younger students to challenge her. Ino then proceeded to enter her homeroom class. The fan girls decided against a confrontation with Scary Ino and her friends, and began walking to the stairwell.

Kiba stopped in front of a locker and opened it. He placed her books inside and closed the locker. "Uh, how am I suppose to get my books?" She asked.

"23, 16, 39" He answered. He started to walk toward the classroom. Sakura followed a little behind him. Kotetsu and Izumo were passing through to the senior hallway. They acknowledged Kiba with a nod. Kotetsu grabs Sakura by her hips and spins her around. "Hey princess, have a great day." He put her down, and jogged to catch up with Izumo.

"That was random." Sakura said looking at Kiba. They entered the classroom just as the bell sounded. Homeroom ended, and Sakura and Shikamaru walked to the senior hall for math.

Ibiki sensei returned the quizzes from the previous day. Sakura was satisfied with her 97. She glanced at Shikamaru's paper, since he was sleeping. Her mouth fell open as she read the 110 on the top. 'He even got the extra credit question right!'

She nudged him from his sleep. "How did you do that?"

"What? Sakura, quit talking to me I'm trying to learn." The genius said loudly to the whole class before placing his head back on the desk. Ibiki sensei quieted the class and continued with the lecture, as Shikamaru continued with his sleep.

The bell rung ending first period.

"Are you going to Kakashi sensei's class?" She asked Shikamaru as they began exiting.

"Have too. Can't fool Kakashi sensei. That is the one class we can't get by with skipping." The pair entered the junior hallway to see Ino and Tenten talking to a group of boys.

"Ah crap they haven't made up? It's going to be one of those troublesome days." Shikamaru sighed. "Good morning gentlemen. _Ino _get to class." Ino glared at Shikamaru. The boys disassembled and Ino and Tenten strolled down the hall.

The day began to drag along as most school days do. Tenten and Ino said they would eat lunch in the cafeteria instead of the roof. Sakura knew that meant Ino was still angry with Chouji. She agreed, even though she was disappointed she would not spend her lunch period with Kiba.

Hinata was even more reluctant to eat lunch with them, but when the end of fourth period came, Hinata was there with the other two waiting for Sakura.

Sakura was not surprised to be greeted by other students she did not know. It was her curse of being the new girl. Everyone knew her, even if she knew no one. The cafeteria was noisy and crowded. Ino walked in confident as ever, and strolled to a table by the window that was empty. She marked the table as taken by placing her book bag in the center.

"Ino senpai, I'll make sure no one sits here, ok?" a boy in a younger grade looked eagerly at the group of girls. He turned his body toward the table to start guarding it.

"Thank you Jai kun. That is so nice of you." Ino smiled. Her face was soft, and Sakura could tell the exact moment that boy's heart melted for Ino.

"I'm starved Ino, let's go." Tenten said. The brunette began walking to the lunch line. After a getting food, and paying, the group of girls were back at the table. Jai beamed with pride at the fact the table was not occupied, but waiting for Ino like he promised.

"Ino, have you made up with Chouji?" Sakura asked. The new girl opened the dressing for her salad. Hinata was beginning to eat her sandwich, Tenten had pizza, and Ino, like Sakura, was eating a salad. "How long are you going to be mad at Chouji?"

"Uggghhhh! Chouji can be so freakin frustrating!" Ino spat. "I mean he has NO clue when girls are flirting with him! I try to make him understand by flirting with guys, so he can see how I feel."

"And what happens every time?" Tenten interjected. Ino's oldest friend knew this game too well. Every argument over Fuki ended the same. Tenten took a bite of pizza.

"Nothing! You know why Sakura, cause he trusts me completely!" She pounded her fist on the table. " He knows I won't cheat on him, so he never gets jealous!"

"Then just stop." Hinata spoke. Her head was down, and she was red in the face. True to what Sakura thought of her, Hinata hated when there was conflict. Like everyone else she knew Chouji and Ino were perfect for each other. Hinata wanted everyone to be happy.

"Right." Sakura agreed.

"NO! I can't let him win." Ino pouted. The other three friends rolled their eyes and gave up on the blonde.

"Naruto kun said his dad was coming by today." Trying to change the subject Hinata spoke.

"Oh great, and so the perfect day continues!" Ino said rolling her eyes. She stabbed at her salad.

"Who's his dad?" Sakura asked.

"A big deal. He is an advisor to the Hokage. I mean his right hand man. Also in charge to the training program for the Ninja Program here and at the university." Tenten answered. "He is also Kakashi sensei's uncle."

"Naruto and Kakashi sensei are cousins?"

"Yes, Kakashi sensei's mom's was Jiraiya sama's older sister. This means most of our senseis will be in class, and we're probably going to do matches." Tenten answered. Ino let out a dramatic sigh. "You'd feel better if you just talked to him, Ino."

Sakura began to get a nauseating feeling in her stomach. She knew at that moment the huge disadvantage she had. She knew nothing of any of her classmates techniques. "I agree Ino, I'm so not in the mood for this. I have no clue, what anyone here does."

Tenten could picked up on Sakura's stress.

"Here are some things you are going to need to know for shinobi training here." Tenten easily picked up on Sakura's stress. Tenten was often more focused on things like this, especially with Ino preoccupied with Chouji. "Each one of these guys has a technique or uniqueness to their fighting style. They will use it to their advantage, trust me. Chouji for example," Ino let out another sigh, then followed it by banging her fist on the table, before resuming to stab her salad. Tenten ignored her and continued. "When you look at an Akimichi don't be fooled by their size. Chouji is fast and there is a lot of strength there too. He can expand his body to give him a greater damage area, but it depletes his chakra. Shikamaru can manipulate shadows. Any shadow. His brain however is what will get you. He's a strategist, uses less chakra, and always a step ahead of you." Tenten took a breath before she continued.

"Hinata and Neji use a bloodline trait known as Byakugan, which give them the ability to see chakra points. Use this with their fighting style of gentle fist, they can also close the chakra points. Those eyes give them almost 360 degree vision. Ino here is able to use mind control jutsus. She can enter an opponent's mind, but she feel any strike the person she is controlling receives. Shino is a bug master. He has kiaki destruction bugs living inside him. They are sensitive to the environment and will eat your chakra. He's smart also, and like Neji and Shikamaru is a thinker. Kiba is one, _maybe_ two, steps above a canine. Sense of sight, hearing, and especially smell are off the chart. He doesn't need to see you or hear you to know where you are. He's strong as hell too. Sneaking up on Shino, a Hyuuga, or Kiba is next to impossible."

"Wow." Sakura was once again overwhelmed. "How do you know all this?"

"I'm not one of the next head of a clan, like those guys. My place like yours Sakura, isn't guaranteed. I _have_ to know all this." Tenten answered. She and Sakura exchanged an understanding look.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Tenten is long range. An expert weapons fighter. Deadly." Ino answered. "But she left out Naruto, and he, well he..." Ino's voice trailed off. She looked at Hinata, but her face was looking down at the empty lunch tray. Tenten was also looking a little uncomfortable. They were all friends with Naruto, and he had defended each of them at some point of their long friendships. They would all feel guilty having to say anything negative about him or the nine tail demon that lived inside him.

"The fact that he is a jinchuuriki?" Sakura said. Relief seemed to come over the group of girls.

"How, how did you know?" Hinata asked.

"The whiskers on his cheeks. I don't know how much you guys know about Suna or Gaara, the Kazekage's son." Sakura pressed. She began to collect her trash. "He is also a jinchuuriki. He had the one tail Tanuki inside him, and we dated for over a year. He had raccoon eyes, so I know what type of fighter Naruto is. Almost unlimited chakra, strength, never give up kinda fighter, right?"

"You got it on the head. I hate fighting Naruto." Tenten says. "You should be all set." The bell rang, signaling a return to classes. The girls cleaned their table and headed for the dojo.

Once changed, the girls headed to the bleachers to sit down. The girls sat together on the bleachers waiting for class to start. Each one of them watched the boys enter the gym and sit down on the bleachers. Kotetus and Izumo waved to the group from across the gym as they were speaking to Itachi sensei.

"Where were you at lunch?" Kiba asked looking at the group. His eyes rested on Sakura. She thought for a moment, there was a little disappointment in them. 'Did he miss me?' She thought. She gave him a small smile. His face began to turn a small shade of red. He quickly took his eyes from her.

"We had lunch in the cafeteria." Ino answered. "I'm sure you boys found a few other girls to enjoy your company." She turned head quick, her tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Drop that crap Ino, you know Chouji doesn't want that other girl. Quit trying to piss him off." Kiba continued. He was scanning the gym, refusing to look at the pretty pink girl. "When we have to beat some guy's ass because of this I'm going to be pissed."

"Nobody asked you to Kiba! Plus what would you know about relationships, you've never had a girlfriend." She snapped, her foot kicking the bleacher in front of her.

"Yeah, but I've seen my share of bitches, and the way you are jerking Chouji around...," He was unable to finish his sentence, the roar of Gai sensei came over the gym.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MY WONDERFUL STUDENTS!" Gai sensei entered the gymnasium with an unusual amount of energy. Following him were Kakashi sensei, and another man Sakura had not seen around the school. He had long white hair that was as bushy as Kakashi sensei's. There were two maroon tear drop birthmarks from his eyes to the bottom of his face. His smile was broad. 'His smile reminds me of someone.' Sakura thought.

Ibiki sensei, and a few more senseis also entered the gym. They took seats on the bleachers scattered amongst the students.

"Oh great, Jiraiya sama really is here today." Ino said. She looked a little defeated. Sakura could only imagine that is was due to her argument with Chouji.

"The guy with the white hair?" Sakura asked. She could hear the boys begin to grumble.

"Yup." Tenten said. "If he's here then that means we are going to be in for a fun fun fun class."

"Sakura you should be ok cause you are still new." Ino continued. "He's a big deal. So this will probably be an evaluation for the rest of us. Damn it. I knew I should have practiced more with my dad this past weekend." Ino kicked the bleachers in front of her.

"Exactly." Tenten agreed.

Hinata sighed a deep sigh. Sakura began to go over hand signals in her head. 'This is just great. Nothing like a little more pressure for me.' Sakura thought. She began to nibble on her lip. Kiba watched her nibble her lip. He wanted to take her hand and make her feel better.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are honored to have Jiraiya sama here with us today, as well as your other senseis. Please do you best." Itachi sensei instructed the class. "We are going to the outside training grounds. There you will break into groups, and we will evaluate your progress. Listen for your names."

The class left the gymnasium. The outside of the school had two large training grounds. Trees and boulders that could be used for hiding or ambushing an opponent surrounded the grounds. The ground was basically level with a mixture of dirt and grass. There was also a stadium for sporting events. Sakura thought it didn't different too much from the training area in Suna, with the exception of the amount of trees.

Sitting on the grass the students waited for their assignments patiently. "Next we have girls vs. boys. Sakura chan, Hinata chan, Ino chan, and Tenten chan on team A. Sakura chan is group leader. Uzumaki kun, Hyuuga kun , Lee kun , and Akamichi kun team B. Uzumaki kun is the group leader. You have a 2 minutes to prepare." Itachi sensei instructed the two groups.

"Sorry ladies, but we are going to have to hand your asses to you today. My dad is here, and I won't disappoint him." Naruto said confidently. "Don't take it personal."

* * *

I was asked by my 18 year old brother in law if Kiba and Sakura would fall in love at first sight, a concept he finds crazy, and I said sure why not. They are able to kill people and go on missions at 12 why not, let love be that easy also? Especially since each mission could be their last.


	10. Individual Meetings

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc...Hope everyone is doing well. I must say before you begin to read, I am not good at writing fight scences. Please bare with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As I said earlier I've put a few songs on my profile that I've been listening to when I write. Also much thanks to those that have reviewed/fave/alerted this story:

Black-Kat-585, animefreakgurl-101, mrs. cake, GiantFishSquid, Aloha.Laney, SASKUSASU123, Kiba-kun's puppyLove, Shickinblue, angelness101, blueflame87, Awiii, Daark-Monkey, Phinale, Pixy-Gone-Mad, Pokannicknow, Tsuki289, chocoholic18, crystallightwings, honey-senpai, ichigo-deathgod, paige-sakura, and babygirl362

oh and i don't own naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN Individual Meetings.**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are honored to have Jiraiya sama here with us today, as well as Kakashi senpai. Please do you best." Itachi sensei instructed the class. "We are going to the outside training grounds. There you will break into groups, and we will evaluate your progress. Listen for your names." _

The class left the gymnasium. The outside of the school had two large training grounds. Trees and boulders that could be used for hiding or ambushing an opponent surrounded the grounds. The ground was basically level with a mixture of dirt and grass. There was also a stadium for sporting events. Sakura thought it didn't different too much from the training area in Suna, with the exception of the amount of trees. 

_  
Sitting on the grass the students waited for their assignments patiently. "Next we have girls vs. boys. Sakura chan, Hinata chan, Ino chan, and Tenten chan on team A. Sakura chan is group leader. Uzumaki kun, Hyuuga kun , Lee kun , and Akamichi kun team B. Uzumaki kun is the group leader. You have a two minutes to prepare." Itachi sensei instructed the two groups. _

_"Sorry ladies, but we are going to have to hand your asses to you today. My dad is here, and I won't disappoint him." Naruto said confidently. "Don't take it personal." _

The girls made a circle to strategize. "I am so not in the mood for this." Ino huffed.

"Tenten, you've got to help me. Lee? What's his deal?" Sakura asked. She knew the time was ticking, and everyone's eyes would be on her leadership.

"Straight taijutsu. He has no ninjutsu or genjutsu at all." Tenten briefed her team leader. "Don't let that fool you. He is the best taijutsu fighter in the school. Gai sensei and Itachi sensei said that themselves."

"Hmm..." Thinking for a moment Sakura answered. "I've got an idea." Sakura said. She explained her idea to the girls and each nodded. The pressure at this moment, was giving her an adrenaline rush. "We have to be fast, especially you Ino."

"Got it." Ino replied. The girls stood side by side. Hinata. Ino. Tenten. Sakura. The boys were facing them in two rows. Naruto and Chouji in the front, and Lee and Neji side by side in the back.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino sat on the sidelines watching.

"This should be over pretty quick." Shikamaru stated. "Naruto's group has the advantage in size and skill."

"I don't know, Shikamaru, Sakura could surprise them." Shino added.

"Plus Naruto is team leader. He's a great one on one fighter, but as a team leader he lacks a lot." Kiba chimed into the conversation.

Itachi sensei yelled, "Groups on the the ready. If I tag you, you have been eliminated from the match. This would be equivalent to be begin knocked out or immobilized in a real life battle."

"Hey Sakura chan did you know that I"m going to be Hokage one day?" Naruto began. "I have to impress everyone here with my skills."

He pointed to the bleachers where the instructors were sitting, "See my father over there, he is one of the legendary Sannin. It's my job to surpass him. And I will. Everyone in this class has been witness to my skills as the future hokage, now it's your turn."

"It just happens to be your unlucky day." Naruto continued. "But one day you can tell your kids you fought against the greatest hokage in Konoha and lived."

"Naruto kun, is that your 'Blah Blah Blah, Bore Them to Death no Jutsu?" Sakura ask with a slight smile in her voice. "Hey Ino wake up, I think he's almost done, and we can start this fight."

"Are you sure? I was dreaming so nicely." Ino gave a fake yawn and a huge laugh.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted. "Don't make fun of me."

From the sidelines Jiraiya mumbled, "Damn it boy stay focused. She's trying to rattle you, and you're falling for it."

The three boys sitting on the sidelines turned to one another. Shino was the first to speak.

"Looks like Naruto is walking right into whatever trap she has laid for him."

"Idiot. He knows better." Shikamaru replied. "However 30.00 says he's the last one standing."

Kiba and Shino looked out at the group. Kiba wanted to have faith that Sakura would be able to take down Naruto, but he wasn't sure of her abilities. 'Hell, it's only 30.00' He thought.

"I've got 30.00 on Pink." He chimed in. It was Shino and Shikamaru's turn to look at the Inuzuka. They both had a smirk on their faces.

"Look like she's already got you whipped." Shikamaru added.

"Shut the fuck up." Kiba replied.

"My money is on Neji." Shino placed his bet. "That is if Naruto would shut his mouth and start."

"Hinata! I can't believe you would laugh at me like that." Naruto screamed. "That's it no more time with Ino!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi shook their heads in shame.

With a scream Naruto didn't use any hand gestures but screamed, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura knew that without the hand gestures the technique would not work, but the cry was really Naruto's way of signaling his team to charge.

Just as predicted Chouji cried, "Baika no Jutsu!" His body enlarged and charged at the girls. Tenten summoned a smoke bomb throwing it at the huge ball rolling toward them. Sakura at the same moment pushed her chakra into the ground causing it to crack throwing Chouji off course.

On the sidelines three young men's mouths dropped open when they saw the ground split open from the small pink haired student. They were not the only ones to notice her strength. Each of the teachers turned to one another, smiling.

Ino quickly made her hand motions. Her body slumped over Tenten, moved it to safety. From behind Chouji's shield, Neji rushed forward to attack Sakura. He pulled his right arm back to strike, but a loud pop sounded. The figure before him melted into sand.

"A sand clone?" Kakashi said. Jiraiya nodded, with a smile on his face.

'Damn. Old habits die hard. Think Leaf Village hand signals.' She cursed herself.

Neji turned to see which way the girl had disappeared to, by doing this his one small blind spot was exposed. He did not notice his own teammate lunging for him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto. Several Narutos appeared, that were running toward the girls for an attack. Hinata rushed to Chouji and quickly immobilized his chakra points. Quickly, Itachi sensei appeared beside Chouji, tagging him out of the match.

Hinata then focused her attention on her cousin. Neji was surprised as his teammate Lee began to attack him. Sakura and Tenten began to shift through the clones created by Naruto.

Sakura was doing a pretty good job keeping up with blocking the attacks from the fake Narutos. Luckily she knew how to take a punch or a kick, so she wasn't taken out of the match. Tenten was doing an excellent job after summoning her weapons to eliminate her share of the clones.

"Lee, what the hell are you doing?" Screamed Neji. That is when he realized Ino was no where to be seen. "Damn it." He tried to fend off Lee's continuous attacks. From the side he could see Hinata charging him.

Itachi looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya, "So far a well drawn out plan."

"Indeed Itachi kun. I expected nothing less from her." Jiraiya answered. Itachi looked a little confused at Jiraiya's statement. However Kakashi was the one to nod in agreement this time.

Poof! Poof! Poof! Was heard as the clones disappeared. Jiraiya and Kakashi traded knowing looks. The clones had been eliminated. Sakura and Naruto stood facing each other.

Hinata and Tenten began to work against the Neji, while Lee steadily fought his teammate. Neji managed to take Tenten and Hinata out of the picture but was having a hard time stopping Lee's constant attacks.

Naruto charged at Sakura. She countered by slamming her fist into the ground causing it to shake furiously. The movement caused Lee and Neji to fall off balance, just as they were throwing blows at one another. The result caused both to be knocked backwards. As well as knocking Ino back into her own body unable to move. Lee, Neji, and Ino were unable to move. Itachi sensei counted them out of the fight.

"Thirty dollars, Neji cost me." Shino said shaking his head.

Naruto regained his balance and threw several shuriken to the pink haired girl.

Poof! A large block of wood replaced her.

'A clone!' Naruto turned as he sensed her behind him. He threw a punch to her head, as she dropped down to do a leg sweep. Naruto disappeared in a large pop!

'Damn it. Where is he?' Sakura thought.

The area was quiet for a moment. Naruto was hidden. Sakura was still for a moment trying to sense his chakra.

'There!' She saw him moving away to lead her into a trap. Sakura ran toward him, extending her hands. Chakra flowed through her fingertips.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru said in unison.

The chakra looped around Naruto's feet, then slowly tighten around his legs, moving up his body and keeping his arms at his side. He was bound by the chakra. Naruto laid on the trapped by Sakura's chakra strings. 'Note to self, thank Kankuro for showing me that.' She thought. Itachi deemed Naruto out of the match, leaving Sakura the last one standing.

Jiraiya and Kakashi again turned to one another, Kakashi said, "Just as expected."

"Looks as if someone has had some training time with a puppet master." Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Good work all of you." Itachi sensei said. "Please be seated. The next two groups are..."

"Gai sensei what happened?" Lee staggered to sit beside Gai sensei. He held his head where Neji punched him. Gai sensei looked down at student.

"Lee, well, you were used. Sakura's idea was a really good one. Knowing that you were the strongest at taijutsu, she and Tenten distracted your group long enough for Ino to take over your body. Ino was instructed to use your body to fight Neji, who with his gentle style would eliminate you as an opponent. Or if Neji chose not to fight his teammate, Ino fighting Neji through your body, would eliminate Neji." Gai took a breath. Looking down at his favorite pupil with pride. He continued as he also wrote this information in the class notes.

"Hinata also using the gentle fist style was assigned to take out Chouji the power house. Once Chouji was taken care of, Hinata could focus on removing Neji from the situation. Tenten and Sakura were left to dispose of the clones Naruto created. With the clones gone, your body, Hinata, and Tenten could eliminate Neji, while Sakura took Naruto on one on one. After you, and the others were out of the picture, Sakura used a technique with her chakra to bind Naruto ending the match. A very good strategy indeed."

"I agree Gai-san, her chakra control is very impressive. She was also able to get out of a small genjutsu I placed her in yesterday. Suna once again is training strong shinobi." Itachi noted.

Lee was busy writing down each strategy Gai sensei had gone over in his notebook.

"Looks like I may have underestimated her." Shikamaru said. Laying back down on the grass to stare at the clouds. "Damn Naruto cost me thirty bucks too."

"Yeah, but what the hell was that with the chakra strings?" Kiba asked. He continued to watch Sakura walk over to check on her friends. Naruto and Neji were helping Hinata and Tenten up on their feet. Chouji walked over to Ino's body and scooped her up ins his arms. Once she was sure they were okay, Sakura began to walk towards Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru.

She sat down.

"You couldn't just lose?" Shikamaru asked. He sat up to watch the next match begin. "Damn troublesome woman."

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"You cost him money." Shino answered. "Me too."

Sakura looked confused.

"They bet against you, little one." Kiba cleared up the mystery. "Dumbasses."

The group turned to watch the match. After the second group, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were called to the same team. Shino did a great job of leading his team.

"Kiba kun, tomorrow please have your canine partner here for class." Itachi sensei stated. "He has been trained well enough to come to the school at a designated hour on his own?"

"Yes Itachi sensei. I will tell him this afternoon." Kiba answered.

"Have him come directly to the gym." Itachi sensei replied. "You may not need him everyday, but you will be instructed on which days to have him attend."

"Hell yeah, tomorrow Akamaru and I are going to kick so much ass."

"Would the following students please go back inside to Gai sensei's office, for quick individual meetings with Jiraiya sama Zaku, Inuzuka, Haruno chan, Souma, ..." Announced Kakashi sensei.

"Hai sensei" the students replied. The named students got up from their spots on the grass. They entered the school, and Sakura followed Kiba since she did not know where Gai sensei's office was. Jiraiya sama ushered in the first student. Kiba and Sakura sat at the end of the line.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

"How did you do that with the chakra?" Kiba asked. The pair was sitting beside each other on the floor. Sakura began to bite her lip, feeling nervous about being this close to Kiba. Kiba was fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

"I dated a puppet master's brother back in Suna. He taught me." She answered.

'He is so hot.' Inner Sakura said bouncing around in excitement. 'Lean in a kiss him.'

'Will you shut up.' Sakura pushed her inner voice behind a door in her mind.

"I see that you managed to get a Leaf Village substitution down too." He tried to avoid looking at her. She was so pretty.

"Not at first did you see that pile of sand? I just have to change my mind set and practice my hand signals more. So tomorrow you'll bring your dog to school?" Sakura asked.

"Not for the full day. Just on days I need to train with him here. I'll just tell him what time to be here. He's a smart pup, so he shouldn't have a problem getting here." He looked down the opposite way of the hall, away from her.

For a few moments the two sat in silence. "I hate doing interviews." Sakura finally said.

"Why, I don't think you will have a problem after today's performance?" Kiba looked down at his lap.

"That's easy for you. You are the next head of your clan, so you being a shinobi is a given, right?" She turned to look at him. He noticed her lip was bleeding a little from her biting it. He wanted to kiss it so bad.

"Yeah, I am, and yes it is."

"Not for me. Baki sensei in Suna hated me. I wasn't a true Sand citizen. I was a Leaf girl. He didn't want me in the program. He had no reason to remove me because my grades were good, and I could do the material. My mom and I had lived in Suna since I was six, so there went his argument about us being spies. Now I'm here after living there so long, so I'm not sure they will let me continue." She began to make her index fingers circle around one another.

Kiba could see how nervous she was.

"Jiraiya sama is a pervert, but a fair pervert. He wants what is best for our shinobi. I'm sure he'll let you stay in the program." Kiba didn't like the idea of Sakura leaving the ninja program. He only had two other classes with her. "Did you enjoy the cafeteria today?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes, Ino is hilarious. She had almost every boy there eating out of her hand. Chouji would have lost it."

"Oh really, so did you have every boy there eating out of your hand too?" He asked nervously.

"Nooooo, not me." She gave him an angelic smile. "I just stood back and watched her."

"Poor Chouji."

"Hmph." She snorted. She glared at him as if to say, 'He started it!'

"I guess you girls do stick together. Seems kind of unfair for us."

"Oh please!"

The door opened and Zaku exited. Jiraiya sama stood in the doorway, "Inuzuka leave her alone and get in here now."

xXXxXXxXXxXXx

Kiba had finished his progress report with Jiraiya and walked down the hall.

'Where is Sakura?' He lifted his ear to listen. His face was covered in a scowl and his fists instantly clinched. He could hear Zaku speaking to Sakura. He didn't sense any fear in her voice or scent, so he waited. He listened to see if she would need him. He felt bad about eavesdropping, but he could still see the image of Ino a year ago crying with her shirt and shorts ripped running toward Chouji.

"So what are you doing this Saturday?" Zaku asked. He was sitting with Sakura on a bench.

"My mom and I are still unpacking." She answered. Sakura would not admit it to anyone, but she was slightly nervous being this close to him.

"Sounds like fun. Would you like some company afterwards or do you need any help? I'm sure my friends and I can move those larger items where you would like them."

Kiba could feel himself getting angry. He fought the urge to round the corner and punch Zaku.

"No not really, I mean the movers took care of that stuff. We just have to unpack personal stuff." Sakura noticed Zaku was beginning to lean in closer to her. She started to feel a little uncomfortable.

Kiba felt a spike in Sakura's nervousness. His nails becoming more like claws and started digging into his skin.

"You don't have to be nervous around me. What can I give you or show you that you can trust me?" He asked, his breath closer to Sakura's skin.

"Personal space would be nice." Sakura said getting up from the bench. He reached out for her hand to pull her back.

"I'm not a bad person. What you've heard is not true. I want to prove myself to you." Pleading with her, he tried to caress her hand. "Do you honestly think Kiba and his friends are so innocent?"

"They are guys just like me. Sure Chouji and Naruto have girlfriends," he said choking a little on the word girlfriend. "but Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji are always on the prowl. They've probably already figured out which one of them will get the chance at you."

Kiba's temper flared. Kiba could smell the nervousness in Sakura. His fist clenched, he punched the wall causing a dent in the wall. The door to Gai's office opened, and Jiraiya came out. He turned his head to the side and frowned.

"Haruno chan! Where are you?" He bellowed.

"She's over there." Kiba answered through gritted teeth. He turned the corner to get Sakura, and furrowed his brow when he saw Zaku holding Sakura's hand.

"_**Sakura**_, Jiraiya sama is calling you." He stated and turned the corner again.

"Thanks Kiba." Sakura shook her hand free. Relieved she walked toward Kiba. "Bye Zaku."

Sakura walked toward the office door where Jiraiya was standing. Kiba slid down on the floor to wait.

"Come in Sakura chan, please have a seat." Jiraiya instructed.

* * *

not too bad huh? let me know what you think. 


	11. Daddy's Little Girl

I know it's insane two chapters within two days. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I added a couple of more songs on my profile that I listened to while writing this, as Fergie would say, "Check it Out."

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN Daddy's Little Girl.**

_"Haruno chan! Where are you?" He bellowed_

_"She's over there." Kiba answered through gritted teeth. He turned the corner to get Sakura, and furrowed his brow when he saw Zaku holding Sakura's hand. _

_"**Sakura**, Jiraiya sama is calling you." He stated and turned the corner again.  
_

_"Thanks Kiba." Sakura shook her hand free. Relieved she walked toward Kiba. "Bye Zaku." _

_Sakura walked toward the office door where Jiraiya was standing. Kiba slid down on the floor to wait.  
_

_"Come in Sakura chan, please have a seat." Jiraiya instructed.  
_

"Yes, Jiraiya sama" Sakura gave a bow to the Toad sage. She looked over her shoulder at Kiba sitting on the floor. He did his best to give her a smile, but Sakura could see tension on his face.

Sakura entered the small office. She did her best not to laugh at Jiraiya, who was trying to squeeze his body behind an incredibly small desk that had Itachi sensei's name plate on it. She could tell his knees were touching the top of the desk almost lifting it off the floor. He had a sheepish grin when he realized how he must look to the young student. It dawned on Sakura, it was the same grin she saw plastered over Naruto's face when he was with Hinata. Like Father. Like Son.

The student and teacher sat in silence as Jiraiya read over Sakura's file. He looked at her biting her lip and knew that she must be nervous. 'Is this the same girl I pulled from that house fire all those years ago? It has to be, the pink hair is a dead give away.' He thought to himself. 'She and Naruto were best friends when they were little. I wonder if any of that is coming back to them?'

Sakura felt very self-conscious sitting in front of the legendary ninja in just gym shorts and a t shirt. She could feel him studying not only her transcript but also her. 'I wish he would hurry up and get this over.' She thought.

"Let's see here, Haruno chan, your transcript is impressive. Straight A's your entire academic career. Good recommendations also. So tell me, how often to you train with your father or is your mother a kunoichi?"

"Neither Jiraiya sama. My father is deceased and my mother is the head of surgery and medics at the hospital." With the mention of her father Sakura began to fidget with her t-shirt.

"That's right it is here in your file. Father, Minato Haruno, shinobi for Konoha, deceased. Mother Kushina Haruno, head of the Konoha Hospital. I remember this name, but your father is not listed as a ninja killed in action." He shuffled through the papers in the folder.

"No he died trying to save his teammate, but it wasn't during a mission. My mother said his teammate was on a path to self destruction, and my dad died trying to save him."

"Hmm. I'm surprised your mother then approves of you becoming a kunoichi."

"She doesn't, but it's what I want." Sakura answered.

"That's awful selfish of you to pursuing a career that could take you away from your mother. I'm sure if you worked toward a career in medicine you would be successful." Jiraiya said looking at the student.

"My mother doesn't understand why I _need_ to do this. My father _needs_ me to do this. She still secretly hopes I won't make it, but I will make it. I have to for my father's memory. He died protecting someone precious to him. I want him to see me fighting everyday to give the same protection to those I love. I want him to be proud, to know our family name is still strong in me." Sakura was twisting her shirt around her finger. It was getting harder to look at the white haired man.

"That seems like a big goal."

"It is, but my mom loved my dad. I can still hear it in her voice when she speaks of him. I know that she is truly happy I have some of his traits. That he lives on in me. Maybe not now, but I know one day she will understand." Sakura began to get a little misty eyed thinking of her parents.

Jiraiya watched the young woman in front of him. 'She has become such a beautiful girl. It's obvious she doesn't remember any of what happened to her family. Right now it's not my place to say.'

"Haruno chan, you do realize there are only twelve open spots for shinobi in a graduating class? These twelve get to start their careers as shinobi. The other students in the Ninja Arts Program that do not pass return to the university for three years of intense training."

"Yes, in Suna only six were chosen from the graduating class." She answered.

"You do also realize that in your graduating class there are eight future clan leaders who are almost guaranteed one of those twelve spots. That only leaves four spots left, are you prepared to spend another three years at the university after you leave this school to become a kunoichi? Your transcript is perfect, you could easily get into a university medical program."

"With my mom's name in the field of medicine, I would be guaranteed a spot in the program, but I won't need to apply to that."

"It is a good back up plan."

"Jiraiya sama, no disrespect intended, but I have no back up plan. I _will_ be one of those twelve wearing a Leaf Village headband on Graduation day. I don't care if there were only eight spots or four, I _will _have one of them. That is my promise to you here today."

Sakura did not realize she had begun to stand and lean over the desk at the man on the other side.

Jiraiya sat up straight when Sakura finally sat down. "Good. Exactly the answer I hoped I would get from you. That makes it easy for me to say that not only will I, but my nephew Kakashi kun will supervise your training outside of the classroom."

"Huh?" Sakura looked confused. She had just yelled at this man, and now he wanted to train her.

"I said that since you do not have anyone to train with, and no family bloodlines to give you an advantage, Kakashi and I will train you. He already knows, and I can promise you two things. One, you will not like it, and probably hate us. The other is that I'm sure beyond a shadow of a doubt, your father is proud of you."

"Thank you Jiraiya sama." Sakura stood and gave the Sannin a deep bow.

'Hell yes! A Sannin and a former ANBU captain training us! We are going to kick so much ass!' Inner Sakura screamed.

"That's all I have for you. Since you are last I have the rest of the afternoon free to do some research on my next novel."

"Hai Jiraiya sama. Thank you." Sakura stood to leave.

'Novel? Wonder what kind of books he writes. Gotta remember to ask one of the guys.' Sakura thought.

Kiba was sitting on the floor waiting for her. Sakura smiled looking at him. His head was against the wall. His eyes were closed and breathing was steady. Sakura closed the door behind her, bringing him out of his sleep. He looked up at her and smiled. Obviously forgetting his earlier anger.

"How did it go?" He asked as he began to stand.

Sakura was still smiling to herself. "I can't believe it. Jiraiya sama is going to train me."

Kiba's mouth fell open.

"You have to be the luckiest and unluckiest person I know." Kiba was excited that she was able to stay in the program. However he knew that if Jiraiya sama would train her, she would spend more time with Naruto. Even thought Naruto was one of his closest friends he was uneasy about the interest Naruto had in Sakura.

"Kiba, what kind of novels does Jiraiya sama write?" She asked.

A big smile covered Kiba's face, "Maybe you should ask Jiraiya sama when you train with him."

Sakura could only respond with a nod. Inside the office Jiraiya looked at the picture of the young woman that had just left. Her smile was bright and contagious. He began writing notes on her file.

Sakura changed into her uniform to leave school. Ino and Tenten had to stay over for a Cultural Festival Committee. Chouji trying to get back in Ino's good graces decided to stay and walk her home. Neji was also on the committee, so he was forced to stay as well. Sakura found herself walking to the train with Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata. While waiting her cell phone began to sing.

_So delicious, it's hot hot. So delicious. It's hot hot. I'm Fergalicious. Ta ta tastey._

"Hello mother." She answered. Her face turning a nice shade of red.

'I can't believe you didn't remind me to take that off!' Sakura argued with her inner self.

'What? We are so the definition of that song.' Inner Sakura replied confidently.

"How is my angel?" Kushina asked her daughter.

"Fine, how are you?"

"Swamped. It's definite you will have to fend for yourself tonight."

"Okay, can I have some friends over?" Sakura did not want to go home to an empty home.

"Boys?"

"No remember you sent me to an all girl school?" Sakura joked.

"How many boys?"

"Four possibly six, but they have girlfriends who will be there too."

"All of these six possible boys have girlfriends? Hard to believe they would want to come hang out at our house. I mean what could they possibly be interested in at our house if they all have girlfriends to be with?" Her mother teased.

"Not all of them have girlfriends, but the ones that don't are just gay." Sakura replied licking her tongue out at the boys. She also screamed as Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino tossed rocks at her. "Stop it you asses! I'm on the phone." She tossed a few of the rocks back at them laughing.

"Fine, not too late though, I'm sure you have homework. Just order pizza and clean up. I'm being paged, I love you." The phone clicked and her mother was gone.

"Fergalicious is your ring tone?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom picked it. Before that is was Ms. New Booty, and before that is was Gold Digger. She has a sick sense of humor." Sakura answered.

"You guys wanna come over for awhile?" Sakura asked as the train slowed down. The group nodded as they boarded the crowded train.

"No." answered Naruto. He was still licking wounds from his loss earlier.

"Naruto, don't tell me you are still upset." Sakura linked her arm around his. "Come on, I know you went easy on me."

"Well, I didn't want you to look completely bad in front of everyone." His mood was slowly changing.

"So you're coming over?" She asked.

"Sure, Sakura chan, for you." He smiled.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino shooked their heads as Naruto fell for Sakura's mind game once again.

The train came to a slow halt and the group of teens exited. Sakura stood for a moment to catch her surroundings. The other teens stopped to wait for her to lead the way.

"Sakura, you do know where you live right?" Shikamaru asked. He yawned. Some how he had been able to take a small nap while standing on the train.

"Of course I do. I think. I just get a little turned around." She finally admitted. Her lip was becoming raw again.

"What's your address?" Kiba asked. He walked up beside her. Sakura told him, and he led the way.

"This is much easier than yesterday." She commented.

"Remind me not to give you the map when we go on training missions." Kiba laughed. "I'd prefer not being lost in the woods for weeks."

The teens began to climb the stairs to the apartment. Itou san who lived under Sakura looked at the group suspiciously until she saw Sakura. Rollie the dog began barking loudly at the teens. Kiba looked directly at the dog and made a noise that was close to a growl. The dog whimpered and backed away.

"Sakura chan, I was worried you had been kidnapped and these rouge teens were going to rob your apartment." Itou san commented.

"Oh no, these are my friends Itou san, but thank you for worrying about me." Sakura gave a small bow to the elderly lady. Her friends followed suit. Itou san noticed the family crests on the various blazers. She had a small smile of approval on her face.

"Oh pardon me young masters, I did not realize you were from our honorable families." Itou san said.

"It's ok old lady, we forgive you." Naruto chimed. Hinata elbowed him, and bowed again, "I mean, thank you for being concerned for our new friend Sakura."

The gang moved up the stairs. At that instant Sakura remembered the condition of her apartment. Embarrassed she turned to the group.

"Please over look the apartment. We are still in a transition phase." Sakura opened the door allowing everyone inside.

"Ojamashimasu." The group called as they entered the home and began removing their shoes.

"It's not that bad Sakura chan. The apartment I have with my dad looks worse than this sometimes." Naruto said, removing his shoes. He walked over to the game system to see the video games Sakura owned. "Sakura what the hell? You have all these games. Some haven't even been released yet."

"I know. My mom saved the lives of the sons of the president of the company." Sakura was standing beside the boys as they looked through the collection. "A kidnapper broke into their home and tried to take the boys. He put some type of soul stealing jutsu on them. It took my mom like two days to heal them, but she wouldn't give up. She kept saying she couldn't have that mother separated from her sons. He was so relieved he's been sending me games before they come out. He even asks my opinion."

"These three games haven't even been open!" Naruto screamed. "What are you crazy?"

"I don't really like the fighting games, but you can open it you want." Sakura moved to the kitchen to look for drinks.

Naruto and Kiba opened the game to start to play. Hinata took a seat on the chair. Shino was busying himself looking at the music collection, and Shikamaru landed on the loveseat to lay down. He was eyeing the box labeled books.

"I'll be right back." Sakura left to go to her room to change. She heard the tv being turned on, as well as the stereo. When she returned, Naruto was playing Kiba in a video game. Shikamaru was coaching each player, while Shino was still looking through the cds. Shikamaru sat up and pulled something from under him. His eyes grew large as he looked at the sexy black laced bra with such a large cup size. The size of the cup was a definite give away that it was not Sakura's bra.

He turned to Sakura, looking at her chest and then the bra again, "Someone obviously takes after her father."

"Give me that you perv." Sakura snatched her mom's bra from his hand and tossed it inside one of the boxes. Her face was completely red. The rest of the group laughed.

"So what time is your mom coming home?" Shikamaru asked. Laughing still.

"Sakura would you like me to help you with anything." Hinata asked.

"No thank you Hinata. I'm just going to order a cheese, a pepperoni, and a sausage is that ok?" Sakura asked. None of the boys answered to involved in the video games being played. 'Stupid video games.' Inner Sakura said. The pizzas were ordered, and Sakura went back into the living room to play.

The pizzas came and everyone ate. Sakura got up to go to the bathroom. As she passed the hallway she noticed Kiba inside her room.

'Mmmm hot boy in our room, let's pounce on him.' Squealed Inner Sakura.

'You are going back in your box in you don't stop.' Sakura warned.

Kiba was looking at the pictures plastered on her wall. She walked in and stood beside him. "Those are my friends from Suna."

The picture Kiba was looking at had Sakura, a blonde girl, and from what Kiba could guess, a guy with long hair. His features were very delicate almost like a girls. The three were on the beach dressed in gowns and a tuxedo. Sakura's hair was pinned up, but had curled strands cascading down. Her dress was black and spaghetti straps. The waist was fitted and there was a split up the side. It was evening in the picture, but the photographer used the perfect flash. He captured the sparkle of the glitter Sakura had tossed in the air, but more importantly the sparkle, plus the moonlight gave Sakura's face a glow. She looked Heavenly, almost angelic.

"My friend Sai is an artist and this was one of the projects for his photography class. That's Temari, and the guy is Haku. Surprisingly he looks better than us."

"I would never admit that." Kiba said. Sakura laughed at his response. He looked over the collection of pictures. Sakura's hair was longer, down to her waist. She was smiling, laughing, having a good time. She was surrounded by friends. 'Figures she'd be just as popular there.' He thought.

Kiba laughed at one picture of her trying to open a bag of chips with her teeth. Her expression was determined, her eyes closed, and her nose wrinkled. The picture beside was one with chips exploding all in the air, and Sakura's face angered. Her wall of pictures contained the story of her life in Suna.

"It wasn't funny. I was so mad! It was on a survival training trip. My only bag of chips too! All I had eaten for three days were stinky rations, and my one luxury exploded." Sakura liked having him here. Looking at her pictures, and sharing her memories.

"Which one is your boyfriend?" He asked. Sakura looked at the picture of her and her old friends at the beach. Sakura was being carried fireman style by a tall guy. Kiba couldn't see his face, but Sakura was hanging over his shoulder smiling.

"My ex boyfriend is this guy." She answered pointing to Gaara. His eyes went over to a picture where Gaara and Sakura were in an embrace. Sakura noticed his face twitch just a little.

"Don't ever wear that shirt again." He said pointing to the shirt she had on in the picture. In the picture Sakura was wearing a black t shirt with the Sand village emblem on it.

"That was Kankuro's, Gaara's brother, my shirt got soaked, so he let me wear it."

"You belong to Leaf not Sand. You're _ours_ not _theirs_." Kiba said turning to face her. His face was serious. Sakura was feeling a little flushed being so close to him. She wanted to touch him, to trace her fingers over his clan marks.

"Sakura chan, do you have a third controller for the game?" Naruto called, barging into the room. He looked at the pair. "I'm so going to hand Shikamaru and Shino their asses in this game." Kiba left the room as Naruto spoke.

"The other controller is in the cabinet Naruto kun." Sakura left the room also. Sakura and Hinata attempted to play with the boys, but kept losing.

The evening came to a close. Shino looked at Sakura holding, three cds in his hand. "Sure Shino, keep 'em as long as you like."

"Thanks Sakura chan. Are you sure you don't want me to help clean up?" Hinata asked. Sakura waved her hand.

"No there's really nothing to do. Thanks though." Everyone left with the exception of Kiba. He lingered for a moment.

"Look little one, I don't mean to sound like I am your dad or anything like that, but if you can stay away from Zaku. He's not exactly the kind of guy that will take no for an answer." Kiba looked uncomfortable, but determined in making sure she understood him.

"I understand. Lee told me what happened with Ino." Sakura put her head down. His concern made her feel good.

"When I saw how scared she was after the attack, I promised I would never let another friend be attacked by him." Kiba looked down at her. He placed his hand under her chin to tilt her head, "You are one of my friends, so I feel a little protective of you."

Her body tingled when he touched her, but as quickly as he touched her he removed his hand.

"I guess I'd better go. There's a possibility I'll do some homework. Thanks for dinner."

"No problem." She replied. Kiba put his shoes on and turned to leave. Sakura locked the door behind him. She was so excited he had noticed her, she ran through the house. She never knew from the other side of the front door, he could feel her energy and hear her squeals. He smiled to himself, 'Guess she feels the same way.' The canine clan kid made his way down to the stairs.

* * *

Confused? Don't worry you won't be for long...So now I have to wrap Christmas presents. And I have like the next two chapters already written, I just have to edit. Maybe I can get some of that done tomorrow. At the latest the next chapter will be up by Friday. I'm so thankful for the reviews. It helps when you know people are enjoying what you write. 


	12. Fire Fantasy

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! I must say that this has been a difficult decision for me. I have been at a crossroads about this portion of my story. I hope that I am making the right decision at this point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part. It's short, but I'm taking a shot here. The italized portion are the dreams.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE Fire Fantasy.**

Sakura tossed and turned. Her sleep was not relaxing as it should be. Normally the teen would dream of the events of the day, or whatever important problem was plaguing her. This night however a dream that Sakura longed to forget had returned.

_The young woman was once again six years old and trapped in a room. The heat from the room was forcing her into a corner. The only light was provided by the flames, but the puffs of smoke were beginning to make the room darker. It was hot. The heat was taking her breath away. Her throat was so dry it felt as if it would crack. She couldn't scream anymore. Where were her mother and father? Why was she left here alone? When the fire started she ran to their room, looking for her mother. _

_Pop. Pop. The crackle of wood surrounded her._

_Embers continued to fall around her. Occasionally one would land, burning her clothes or her skin. Her hands trembled as she tried to pat out the small fire that threaten to erupt on her nightgown. Her tiny hands raw from the heat. The smoke was proving to be too much, she started to cough._

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

_"Help me!" Her voice cried barely above a whistle. The sweat was dripping down her face. "Please someone."_

_Her body trembled as she wanted so badly to cry, but no tears fell. Her hair matted to her head from the heat. She looked up as the beam from the ceiling began to creak loudly and started to fall. Reflexively, she tucked her head between her knees and covered it with her hands._

_"SAKURA!" A voice full of panic called. "SAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU!! PLEASE ANSWER!"_

_"Here!" She tried to scream, but smoke entered her mouth filling her lungs. She began to cough even more. Her vision becoming blurry as her body gave away. The last image was one she always tried to remember when she woke up from this nightmare. She squinted to see the man running into the room, dodging the beam. She tried so hard to see her rescuer, but as always her body gave way to the smoke. Once again her eyes closing before she could see his face._

Sakura sat upright in bed. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. Her shaking hand touched her face. She could not determine if it was wet from sweat or tears.

'Not again. Not that dream again.' She thought. 'Why is it starting over?'

After a few minutes, she trusted her feet well enough to get a glass of water. 'Why can I never see his face.' She thought. This dream always confused her. She could not determine whether it was a dream or a faded memory. Part of her always hoped it was only a dream. She never wanted to think she had been abandoned in a crisis by her parents.

There worse part is that her mother would never confirmed or deny either option. In fact, Sakura's mom always acted as if she didn't hear Sakura when this conversation was started. She never acknowledge the 'Fire Fantasy' as she called it.

Sakura laid down, hoping to find another happier dream for the rest of her sleep.

Little did Sakura know, but a few streets over a white haired Sannin was also having dream troubles of his own. He however, would know when he awoke that this was no ordinary dream, but a memory resurfacing.

_He and a beautiful blonde made their way through the small town. Together hand in hand. The pair smiled and gave the appearance of a young couple in love. It was an easy mission for the eighteen year olds. Appear as a newly married couple, watch a potential assassin, and gather information. Secretly he enjoyed the premise of being her husband. It gave him the excuse to hold her hand, to call her by a dumb pet name, and hear her say the three words he's often dreamed of hearing from her. A desire of his from their days as young genin. _

_The two would maneuver the streets to find an inn. Their hands intertwined. The inn keeper looking at the pair, requesting a name to check them in under. He looked at his new 'wife' and proudly said, "Minato and Kushina Haruno." Their standard alias first names, but adding her mother's maiden name as their surname. The blonde then flashed the 'wedding ring' to the elderly lady, who 'ooohed and awhed' at the perfect stone. She offered the honeymoon suite with a complementary dinner for the pair. 'Minato' thanked the inn keeper as the pair strolled to the stairs._

Jiraiya tossed in his sleep, shifting the mood of the dream. The dream he dreaded more than any had returned, and he was unable to escape it this evening.

_He returned to see the home engulfed in flames. He tried his hardest the read the chakra signals. Even though the children were small, the chakra signals were strong, and he could sense them both, plus that of his beautiful wife. He looked to see Tsuande running from the home, embracing a child wrapped in a blanket. She collapsed on the ground coughing from the smoke, still holding on to the child in her arms. Jiraiya looked to see the blonde hair through the top of the blanket. A small wave of relief passed through him._

_"Where is Sakura?" He frantically asked. "Tsunade, where is my little one?"_

_Tsunade pointed to the home. She looked at Jiraiya with tears streaming from her eyes._

_"She wasn't in their room, the playroom, or the bathroom. I couldn't get to our room." She answered through coughs. "Find her, please!"_

_Jiraiya kissed her forehead and rushed into the fire._

Of all the life threating missions the shinobi had been on, this dream scared him more than anything. The threat of losing everything he held precious, was unbearable.

The toad sage sat up in his bed. He was breathing heavily. 'Damn it Tsunade, what has scared you so much, to bring you back here.'

'It doesn't matter, my little one is home again, and I won't ever let her leave again.' He ran his fingers through his hair and laid back down to dream of happier times with his family.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! 


	13. Team Spirit

Here we go again! Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts!! They made me all bubbly inside! Happy New Year everyone!!! I think I may be able to post another chapter tonight, fingers crossed! Now the story is going to get a little "bumpy" from here. Of course young love is never easy. But neither is old love. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN Team Spirit.**

Wednesday morning came three instructors were reading over Jiraiya's notes concerning the training program. Itchai was sitting at his desk holding the files of their students. Gai was sitting across the desk, shaking his head trying to comprehend his boss's orders. In the corner stood Kakashi. The ever present book in his right hand.

"Read the notes for Sakura chan once more for me Itachi kun." Gai asked. He didn't understand completely, but would follow the orders given to him.

"They are pretty straight forward, Gai sensei, but I will read them again." Itachi shuffled through the files looking for Sakura's file. "Ah here it is."

Itachi opened the file and began to read.

_Please find the following instructions regarding the training for Haruno Sakura. She is an intelligent student based on her grades, but she needs to work on her ability to think in a life or death situation. She seems confident, but I do believe that is an act. She needs to become more confident in her actions without second guessing herself. Her chakra control is excellent for a student at her level, but she must be challenged to raise her precision. Gai kun, definitely work on her stamina and endurance. Her taijutsu needs improving, and her natural strength should help. Expose her to genjutsu. I want it to become second nature to her. Itachi kun please ensure she is throughly trained in genjutsu. I can see the potential in her to be one of Konoha's strongest kinochi. Push her. _

_She is to be teamed with Uzumaki Naruto. Her jounin instructor is to be Hatake Kakashi. He has been informed of the training requirements for her as well as Naruto kun when not in class. Please note that she is to be trained as one of the students from the noble families, no exceptions, no excuses. There are now only three spots available for shinobi among the third year students. The Rookie 8 is now the Rookie 9. The guaranteed spots for shinobi among the junior class are as follows: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. _

Itachi finished reading the notes, and he raised his head to looked at Gai.

"She must have really impressed him in her interview to merit such instructions." Gai finally said. "Either that or he is feeling a little sentimental."

"I think there is more to this than Jiraiya sama or Kakashi sensei are telling us." Itachi said looking at the white haired instructor.

"My orders are similar to yours." Was the only answer Kakashi provided. With a loud poof, the copy nin was gone.

On the other side of the campus, the group of friends sat together before the morning bell rang. The boys were discussing comic book heroes, and the girls were busy chatting about upcoming events. Ino had given Sakura an invitation to her sixteenth birthday party, in two weeks.

"Dude Batman sucks ass!" Kiba argued. "He has no power at all, just gadgets!"

"What the hell are you talking about idiot! Batman is awesome cause he doesn't_ need_ powers to kick ass!" Naruto argued. "He's a hell of lot better than that damn Wolverine."

"Superman is the ulitmate hero." Neji began.

Sakura shook her head at the boys as they argued. She had to secretly agree with Kiba and Neji. Batman did suck, and Superman was awesome. 'I've spent way too much time with boys.' Inner Sakura pouted. She turned to the conversation the girls were having.

"Ino's birthday parties are always the best." Tenten raved. "Last year's theme was a Luau. There were beautiful flowers, a roasted pig, great music, and half naked guys serving everyone."

"Which we really appreciated Ino thanks." Shikamaru added. "Just the way we want to spend our night, half naked oily men."

"This year will be even better. It's a Greek theme. Gods and Goddesses. I can't wait." Tenten continued ignoring Shikamaru.

"Great half naked Greek guys." Kiba stated.

"My dad says this will be the last party I can have, but he says that every year. Then next year he gets all excited about throwing this huge party for me. I really think it's an excuse for him and his friends to drink." Ino said. "Like they need that. Over half the time he isn't on missions he's at the bar with Chouji's and Shika's dads."

Laughing, Sakura asked, "Somehow I picture you as a Goddess Ino. I have to look for my costume soon."

"After first period I will be gone the rest of the day." Ino stated. "I have a presentation in Anko sensei's class, but my mom is coming to get me to be fitted for my dress and finish up on party planning."

Since Ino was gone, the girls ate lunch on the rooftop.

The rest of the week passed like normal school days. Chouji and Ino made up, and were at each other's sides to make up for lost time. Naruto's father was on a mission, so he was unable to set up a training time with Sakura. Kakashi sensei had not mention anything either, and Sakura also kept quiet. She was steadily catching up in all of her classes. Scheduling a time to train would throw her off track. In her last class of the day on Friday, Sakura sat joking with her friends before the instructors arrived. Kotetsu and Izumo had joined the group. Gai sensei and Itachi sensei entered the gym followed by many of the other senseis from the school, as well as Jiraiya sama.

"When did your dad get back Naruto kun?" Hinata asked. She leaned in closer to Naruto.

Naruto smiled a big smile to his father. It made Sakura happy to see Naruto smile that way.

"I guess just now. He wasn't home this morning." He answered. His hand was intertwined with Hinata's.

"Good afternoon class!" Gai sensei bellowed. "Today we are assigning you to training teams." He looked around the class for a reaction. Most of the students sat on the bleachers waiting for him to continue. "Those of you that are seniors will continue to work in the three man teams you were given last year as juniors. Itachi kun has the list of teams, please listen for your name, teammates, and jounin advisor."

"For you juniors, the purpose of the three man team is to mimic your training as a genin once you become a ninja. Genin are assigned to a three man team with a jounin sensei. You will train with these team members to help build your team skills, as well as your individual skills. Your other senseis have also looked over each of your profiles. We feel we have made the best choices based on your skills. Please listen carefully." Itachi sensei began to read the names.

"Sakura chan, too bad Izumo and I are already on a team. We would love to have you train with Itachi sensei and us." Kotetsu leaned in and whispered to Sakura. The pair had started a game of flirting with one another. Although Kotetsu was hot, Sakura did not feel an attraction to him. Sakura knew he was not serious about his advances on her, but it was fun to make his fan girls mad.

In reality, Sakura secretly hoped to be placed on a team with Kiba. It made for the perfect opportunity to talk to him and become closer. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was petting his pup Akamaru. He looked up at her and caught her staring. Sakura immediately turned her head. 'Damn, he caught me.'

"The next team, Aburame kun, Inuzuka kun, and Hyuuga chan. With Kurenai san as their advisor." Sakura's heart fell a little. She didn't know that Kiba felt the same way. Sakura looked and saw Hinata's expression was a little sad. She was sure the young lady was disappointed in not being placed with Naruto. Naruto sported the same disappointed look. Seeing the two of them disappointed made Sakura feel a little sad for them.

"Our next group, is under Gai sensei, Neji kun, Tenten chan, and Lee kun." The entire class laughed as Lee jumped in the air delighted that he would be working with his mentor. Gai sensei was trying to calm Lee down.

"Under Azuma sensei, Akimichi kun. Inamaka chan, and Nara kun."

"Under Kakashi sensei, Zaku kun, Uzumaki kun, and Haruno chan." Itachi read. Sakura felt her skin tingle as each of her friends stared at her. The boys turned to each other and began mumbling. Sakura noticed that not only was Kiba's face, but so were Shino's, Shikamaru's, and Naruto's. She looked across the gym to see Zaku smirking.

"Sakura, please be careful, with Zaku." Ino pleaded. In the week that she had known Ino, Sakura had only felt confidence come from the young woman. In this instant Sakura could _feel _fear in Ino's voice. Ino's eyes began to stare off in the distance. As if he could feel her fear, Chouji leaned over and touched Ino's shoulder, comforting her.

"Don't worry, Kakashi sensei will be there. So will Naruto kun." She answered trying to calm Ino's fear. She touched Ino's hand. The boys turned to the girls.

"Sakura chan, I'm telling you now, if he gets out of line even a little, he's a _dead_ man." Naruto said. The bijuu markings on his cheeks growing wider. Sakura nodded. She looked at each boy. Their expressions said it all. She could feel the chakra level growing higher in each one of them.

"We are _serious_." Kiba added. He looked at her, and his expression made her nervous. The normally cute Akamaru feeding off his masters anger, began growling. Inside Sakura knew this was going to be a disaster.

"It's okay. It's going to be fine." Sakura tried to reassure the group. "Stop worrying. Don't you guys think I can handle myself?'

Itachi sensei called the class to order, "Please split up into your teams with your respective senseis."

The class divided into the individual groups. Sakura and Naruto walked toward Jiraiya sama and Kakashi sensei. Zaku strolled up to his teammates and sensei. His face was smug as he looked at Naurto.

"Looks like we are destine to be together, Sakura chan." Zaku smiled as he placed his arm on her shoulder. In the background, Akamaru began barking wildly. Sakura turned her head to see Shino and Kiba staring at her and Zaku. She shook her shoulder removing Zaku's hand. Her gaze turned toward Kakashi sensei and Jiraiya sama. She didn't notice Kakashi's hand was placed firmly on Naruto's shoulder keeping him in place.

"Today we will not work on ninja skills, but on endurance. Monday after the classroom portion of the class we will start on our team skills." Kakashi stated to the three. "Three miles now."

"Before you begin Sakura chan, please plan on staying over a little this evening." Jiraiya sama started. "Make whatever arrangements you need with your mother, but you will start training with me this afternoon." His gaze as well as Kakashi's turned to Zaku.

"Zaku kun, I will say this once, I know about the incident with Yamanaka chan last year. _**IF**_ you place so much as _**one**_ finger out of line, with Sakura chan, the week you spent in the hospital last year will seem like a vacation. Do I make myself clear?" Jiraiya sama threatened leaning over the student.

Beside him Naruto and Kakashi stared at Zaku, willing to back up each word Jiraiya had said.

"Yes, Jiraiya sama, I understand." Zaku replied through gritted teeth.

"Then there is no need for me to have to address the issue when Jiraiya ojisan is not here, correct?" Kakashi stated. His arms folded across his chest. "Naruto kun, please get a hold of your emotions."

Naruto would not look directly at his father or cousin. Sakura could see the fangs beginning to protrude through his mouth and the whiskers growing stronger.

"As I said before, today is endurance. Three miles please." Kakashi sensei instructed. He pulled a book from his pocket.

"Hai." Sakura and Zaku replied and began running. Naruto joined the two a moment later after his father and cousin spoke to him.

Instead of holding Shino's ankles, Kiba watched Kakashi sensei's team as they began to run.

"Kiba, it's not like he can attack her here in the gym." Shino stated as he attempted to do sit ups without support from his teammate. "It is probably a good thing he is on her team. Think about it."

Kiba knew Shino was right. Naruto's protective nature would never let anything happen to one of their friends. Plus being on Naruto's team meant Jiraiya sama would have a watchful eye over her. Especially if he was interested in training Sakura. He may write perverted novels, but Kiba had every confidence Jiraiya would protect her. Even greater reassurance came from the fact that Kakashi sensei was their jounin advisor. Kakashi sensei was former black ops ANBU captain, and each student knew he still did missions for the organization. Nothing would get past that sharingan. Kiba began to calm a little. Damn Shino was right, as always.

Sakura was running her laps. She smiled when she noticed a small kikai perched on her shoulder.

"Shino, I told you I'd be ok, but if it makes you feel better, little kikai san can stay until the end of class. Go tell that to your master buggy san." Sakura whispered to the kikai. As if it understood her, the kikai flew to it's master. Sakura turned the corner of the gym, and looked up to see the kikai flying back to her shoulder. She turned to look at Shino and mouthed, "I'm okay!"

Sakura concluded that Kiba was right about Jiraiya sama. She wasn't sure about the pervert part, but he did really care about the young Leaf Village shinobi in training. During class he spent most of his time walking around with the different teams. It was evident in the way he corrected the students and encouraged them. He offered advice on stances or different techniques. Since endurance training did not require concentration she could watch the man manuever through the gym. He was harder on the future clan leader, a lot harder. She was amazed by his knowledge and his abilities. She could only hope to have half his strength and talent. Itachi sensei called an end to the class. Sakura walked over to the boys.

"Shino, I'm ok. We are here in a room full of people. It's not like he can undress me in front of everyone." Sakura stated.

Shino called his kikai back from Sakura's shoulder.

"BUT since I know you WON'T listen to me, here are the rules: Shikikai kun can only stay during _this_ class. Secondly, he can also come on training missions. Other than that _no_ spying, understood?" Sakura looked from boy to boy.

"Shikikai kun?" Kiba asked.

"I had to name him something. I just couldn't keep calling him buggy san." Sakura said as she ran off to join Naruto and her instructors.

"She named the bug, Shino." Kiba laughed and shook his head. "I could fall in love with that girl."

"Could?" Shino questioned. His eyes were hidden behind the shades, but Kiba knew that Shino had an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it. This weekend is going to be bad enough." The boys got up to leave.

The gym was now empty with the exception of Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura.

"SAKURA CHAN, prepare yourself to be amazed!" Jiraiya sama shouted. "From now on you are in the presense of greatness! I the Toad Master will be in charge of your training." The elder Uzumaki began to hop from side to side. A large grin appeared on his face. "You will become stronger at my hands!"

"You are in for pure delight, Sakura chan!" The legend continued. "Your life is about to be changed forever!"

"Naruto, what the hell is your dad doning?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth. She didn't want the Sannin to know he looked crazy.

"Same thing he always does." Naruto was slightly embarrassed by his dad's actions in front of Sakura. The white haired man was boucning from side to proclaiming his greatness. "Just be glad he's not _your _dad. Hey, old man cut out that crap and let's get on with it!"

After two hours of additional endurance training with Jiraiya sama, Sakura was exhausted. She changed clothes and left the girls' locker room. She was surprised to see the father and son waiting in the hallway. The group began to move toward the exit of the school.

"Sakura chan, are you hungry? My dad and I are going to get some dinner, you want to join us?" Naruto asked. He was still wearing his PE uniform.

"No, Naruto kun, I'm too tired. I don't even think I can make it to the train station." Sakura mustered.

'What genius decided to put stairs here.' Inner Sakura asked. Sakura willed herself to climb the stares. Her legs were burning.

'This is all your fault anyway. Making me lay around on the couch for two weeks watching anime. I knew we should have been training.' Sakura argued.

'Hey, you are the one in control of the body, not me. You were lazy on your own.' Inner Sakura rebuffed.

'You know I have a weakness for anime, oh just go away.' Sakura argued.

"Ah come on Sakura chan, don't tell me you are that out of shape." Naruto teased. "You've been training in Suna. Sand ninjas are suppose to be tough."

"Sand shinobi are tough. I've been slack for the last two almost three weeks. Plus I don't have a bijuu living inside me, to give me an extra boost."

The three walked toward the train station. Naruto and Sakura arguing over how weak the Sand village was. Jiraiya was pleased to have his twins together again. He felt happy hearing how they naturally fell back into a relationship. His curiosity however was getting the better of him. He wasn't exactly sure why Tsunade had decided to return to Konoha. This was not part of the agreement they made when she left with Sakura. At best he could determine Tsunade felt Sakura was in danger again, and needed to be within the protective walls of her home village. He chose his words carefully.

"Sakura chan, I'm curious, you mother had a prominent career in Suna, what made her decide to return to Konoha after all these years?" Jiraiya watched the little young woman. Her face went from a smile to a frown.

"She was offered a better job here in Konoha, Jiraiya sama. She would have more control over her staff. At least that's what she says." Sakura answered. Her face showed the contradiction that her voice also had.

"What do you mean by that?" Jiraiya continued. "Do you feel it was another reason?"

"She thinks I'm unaware of things. We don't normally hide things for each other, but before we left our home had been broken into three times." Sakura continued. "Nothing was taken, but she thought I wouldn't notice. Hello, I'm in training to become a kunoichi. I noticed immediately. I could feel the strange chakra signals in our home. Then all the "meetings" with shinobi. I'm not stupid."

The group had reached the train station. The station was busy with people going out for the evening. The weekend was starting, and the village was coming alive.

'Just as I thought. It's started again, has it Tusnade.' Jiraiya said to himself. "Sakura chan, you never said anything to her about it?"

"No, because I knew she was scared. She could try to hide it, but I could see it all over her face." Sakura set her book bag down to wait for her train. "It's like she was in some kind of panic. I tried to reassure her without letting on that I knew what happened, but nothing helped. When she said we were moving, I never argued. I just agreed because I knew it was better for her."

"And now that she is back in Leaf, how is she now?" Naruto asked. He was curious. Sakura was someone he felt close to, even though he couldn't explain why. The idea of her being in danger or scared concerned him. He scratched his head trying to sort out these feelings he was developing for her. These feelings confused and aggravated him. His mind went to the pictures he had seen of Sakura's mom on the mantle of Sakura's apartment. She was beautiful. Even though Sakura didn't look like her mom, the smile was the same. He felt the need to be near her.

"Better. Her face is relaxed again." Sakura kicked a rock around. The two Uzumaki men watched her.

"Naruto kun, walk Sakura chan to her home, and then meet me at the ramen shop." Jiraiya instructed. He watched several people walking by. He wasn't about to let Sakura ride the train alone and then walk home alone, with so many men wandering around. "There are many people out tonight, so I would like to make sure she arrives home safely."

"I'll be okay Jiraiya sama. I even know how to get home by myself." Sakura beamed.

"Yeah, well, I'd feel better if our number one knuckle headed ninja in training would walk you home, little one." Jiraiya stated.

"Don't call me a knuckle head in front of Sakura chan." Naruto screamed.

'What did he just call me?' Inner Sakura stated.

'I don't know, first Kiba, now Jiraiya sama. How could they possible know my mom's nickname.' Sakura answered herself.

'The weirdest part is it feels familiar, don't question it.' Inner Sakura said.

'I wasn't. I like it.' Sakura agreed.

"Come on then chibi, let's go." Sakura stated. "Thank you Jiraiya sama for working with me today." She bowed to her instructor.

"You are welcome Sakura chan." He nodded in response to her bow. "Go on chibi, walk the young lady home."

He smiled as his son frowned. He knew that Naruto hated being teased about his height.

"Hey you dirty old man, I told you about making fun of my height." Naruto fumed. He pointed to his father. "That's it, it's on tonight, you and me!"

"Chibi, I'm waiting on you. How can you keep me safe if you are going to stand there arguing with your dad?" Sakura licked her tongue out at him and boarded the train.

* * *

I hope you guys like this next chapter. Let me know what you think. terri. :) 


	14. 1 2 3 4 I Declare War

I tried really hard to get this uploaded last night, but I got lost in a ShikaxSakura story I was reading, and didn't have time. Like I said before nothing is ever easy for teens, so why should Sakura and Kiba be the exception. Anyway I've added a few songs to my profile that related to this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN 1 2 3 4 I Declare War.**

The better part of Saturday Sakura spent fussing at her mother to unpack and get the house organized. This meant the Haruno household was full of loud thuds from boxes being dropped and even more yelling from the sixteen year old.

'How the hell does she get anything done at work?' Inner Sakura asked.

'Beats me.' Sakura replied shaking her head. After a long day of unpacking, a short grocery store trip and a late, lunch/early dinner Sakura's mother bid her farewell. Tsunade was on night duty at the hospital from 6 pm until 6 am.

In another part of Konoha, another teen found himself dreading his evening, but dreading this conversation with his mother even more.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Tsume yelled from the laundry room as she was ironing his shirt.

Kiba sat at the kitchen table in a pair of boxers, socks, and a white undershirt. His hands were locked in his brown hair. His eyes were closed tightly, as he tried to answer his mother without sounding too disrespectful. After all, she was still his mom, and he wasn't one hundred percent positive that she still wouldn't beat his ass.

"I just don't want to go Ma, that's all." He waited for her wrath.

"You have a duty to this clan Kiba. Don't forget that." She slammed the iron down.

"I don't even know this girl, or any of the other ones for that matter." He tapped his leg and Akamaru hopped into his lap. The simple pleasure of petting his fur was calming to Kiba.

"Of course you don't know her, that's why it's called a date. So you can get to know her." Tsume took the shirt off the ironing board and hung it on a hanger. She reached for the pants. Spraying them with a little starch, she began ironing.

Her heart felt sad for her youngest child. She knew that he did not want to go on these dates, but the clan rules were specific.

Flashback

_Tsume sat across from three elderly men. She wore a dark burgundy kimono, as was required when she met with the clan elders. Standing behind her was Kiba; he was also dressed in the traditional Inuzuka male kimono. Sitting on beside Tsume was Kuromaru. Akamaru was sitting beside Kiba's feet. The young pup had been instructed by Kuromaru to stay still and quiet as they entered the room. Much like Kiba had been instructed by Tsume. _

_The elders of the clan looked at their leader and future leader. Each man had tanned skin and bore the trademark Inuzuka triangles on his face. Beside each chair of the elders sat their own dogs. _

"_As you know Tsume kyou, Kiba kun is of the age where mating is possible." Started the elder in the middle. "As tradition requires, we have selected the three young Inuzuka women that we find acceptable to enter into a courtship with him."_

_Kiba stood quietly as instructed. His mouth clenched shut. _

"_I understand Jin san. I will have Kiba make the necessary arrangements with each girl over a period of time." Tsume answered. She could feel her son's aura change. "I would also like to make it clear that since my late husband's grandfather altered the tradition, Kiba is not required to pick a mate from this list." _

"_That is so. This list is of the young women within our clan that will continue to keep the bloodline pure. We are not forcing him into an arranged marriage, but we would not like him to discard any of these young women, but to take each one seriously. After all, were you not one of the women suggested to Kiba's father, Tsume kyou?"_

"_Yes I was, and I am sure Kiba understands his duty to this clan, more than even you realize." Tsume answered. _

"_Good then. Since no other business concerns him, he is dismissed." The elder stated. Kiba bowed respectfully, and recited the formal Inuzuka salutations, to the elders as well as his mother, as he was leaving the room with Akamaru. _

End flashback.

"Kiba this is part of your responsibility to this clan. You are the next clan leader. Do you only expect to reap the benefits of this position and not fulfill the duties required of you?" Tsume's voice became louder. She knew Kiba was not happy with having to date these girls. She knew that he wanted to be else where with someone else, but she would not have him turn his back on his family or his duty. She had not raised such a disrespectful son.

"No Ma, I never said that." Kiba was getting agitated. He began to shake his knee.

"Good, because a lot of shit that you and your friends have gotten into has been overlooked because of your positions in the different clans and in this village. The fights, the skipping, the drinking, the girls, should I continue?" The pants she was ironing began to bare the brunt of her frustration. "Don't forget, I was one of these girls for your father. If it hadn't been for this type of arrangement, you father and I probably would not have gotten married."

"I know all of this." Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's lap. He knew his master well enough, that when he started a conversation, with Kuromaru's master, it was only going to end badly. He quickly scurried off to the comfort of Kiba's bed.

"You should thank your great grandfather too, because of him you don't _have_ to marry one of these girls. But if you don't want the responsibility, let me know, and we can have your cousin Ryo kun appointed the next clan leader." She finished the pants. She picked them up from the ironing board and grabbed the hanger holding his shirt.

"Ryo? Are you kidding me? That bastard can't even do a proper substitution jutsu or get his pup to quit peeing on the floor, like hell he'd be the next clan leader."

"Kiba, give each one of these girls a chance." Tsume stated handing him is clothes.

"Whatever." Kiba took his clothes and headed upstairs.

Kiba and Shino walked into the restaurant with their dates. The date had only started and Kiba was ready to leave. The girl beside him was cute, and an Inuzuka by the birthmarks only. Inuzuka Nami was quiet. Even Shino wanted to verify she was actually an Inuzuka. She was a senior at the high school in the next village. She was not training to be a kinochi, but wanted to be an artist. Which in Kiba's eyes made her weak. 'How can she help me raise a family of shinobi, if she doesn't even know how to throw a shuriken?'

'God she is boring.' Kiba thought. The group managed to get through dinner and a movie. Several familiar faces from school were out at the cinema that night. To top off the evening, even the movie was boring. They walked Nami home first, since her curfew was earlier. Also because Kiba wanted to be rid of her. 'It's not her fault.' He thought, feeling a little guilty. He looked at Shino and his date having a good time.

"You two okay?" Kiba asked. He ran his hand through his hair, and looked toward the moon.

"Yeah we're fine, go." Shino answered. He knew Kiba too well. 'That girl was boring even for me. Two months into that relationship and Kiba would have gone crazy.'

"See ya, night Maiko. Don't let this guy talk you into anything that requires you being horizontal." Kiba said with a grin.

"Kiba kun! Shino kun would never do anything like that!" Maiko replied blushing.

"Yeah right, not _innocent_ Shino." Laughed Kiba as he turned to go. His feet carried him away from a giggling girl and his best friend. Maiko really didn't know Shino. 'She's already giggling like that. I can smell the lust on her. I give him two more dates, before he hits that.'

Before he realized where his feet had taken him, he was standing below Sakura's apartment. He could see her light was on in the bedroom. Impulsively, he jumped to the top of the building beside it. He gathered a few rocks. 'What the hell, I've got nothing to lose.'

Sakura sat on her bed with her nose buried in her history book. She had been in this position since seven and the hour was now approaching eleven. Her arms stretched above her head, she let out a small yawn.

Tap

She turned her head to the side. 'What was that?' She reached under her mattress and pulled out the kunai she had hidden there. Slowly she got up from her bed and walked toward the window.

Tap

Peering from the side of the window, Sakura looked outside. A smile crossed her face as she saw Kiba on the rooftop of the building beside hers. She pushed her window open. The heat of the day had long ended, and was replaced with a small cool evening breeze.

"So what, are you going to cut me?" Kiba asked with a smile on his face. He looked different to Sakura. 'His uniform.' This was the first time Sakura had seen Kiba without some sort of school attire.

"If I have to." She answered.

He wore black jeans, sneakers, and a white collared shirt with black pin stripes. The white shirt was unbuttoned, as well as the buttons on the cuffs were undone. Under the shirt he had a black t-shirt with two red markings on it similar to his clan birthmarks. The t-shirt fit him snuggly, making his chest stand out even more. On each of his wrists was a black leather bracelet with small silver studs around them.

'Damn he looks hot.' Inner Sakura began.

'Wait, if he's dressed like that.' Sakura asked herself. Inner Sakura and Sakura both began to look down on the apparel Sakura was currently wearing. An old pink tank top with a bleach stain down the front and a pair of Kankuro's black boxers that had the Sand emblem all over in white. Her hand touched the top of her head where her pink hair rested in a gigantic ponytail.

'Yeah, I'm so attractive at this moment.' She thought to herself.

"Hey, can you come out?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered. 'Shit, no time to change.' She mused.

She slipped on a pair of flip flops and hopped over to the other rooftop. She had placed too much chakra in her feet and stumbled a little on her landing He reached for her hand to steady her. Her body leaned forward and her head ended up on his chest. Involuntarily she inhaled him. 'He smells even better.'

When her head fell into his chest, Kiba felt a tingling sensation all over. It took most of his strength to resist wrapping his arms around her and keeping her there. The pair separated quickly, both feeling flushed. Kiba looking away and Sakura biting her lip.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"I was studying." She finally answered. She walked over toward the edge of the building to sit. The night sky was clear and despite the city lights, she could see the stars. Kiba followed her and sat down at a safe distance.

"Studying on a Saturday night, what a loser." He replied with a laugh. He began to pick up rocks and toss them to the side.

"Loser? HA! Remember you were outside my window." She teased. "What does that say about you?"

"That I have pity on those less socially hip as I am." An owl was passing overhead calling out into the night.

"Fine, I'm going back inside." She threatened. She licked her tongue out and started to rise. Even though he knew she was not leaving, Kiba reached for her hand anyway.

"Sit back down, you aren't going anywhere we both know it."

"So, where have you been tonight?" Sakura asked as she was sitting back down. She let her legs dangle over the edge of the building. This action would normally not bother Kiba, but his pink haired crush tended to be clumsy. He did not like the thought of her falling over. He also didn't like the question she just asked, or was it the answer he had to give her.

"I was on a date." He answered looking down the side of the building. The owl hooted again in the background.

"That sounds like fun." Sakura's heart dropped inside her chest. She hoped that the night would cover the disappointed look that was on her face. "Did you have a good time?"

"Eh." Kiba was telling the truth. The entire night Kiba was thinking of Sakura. To think he's got to go on at least two dates with each of these girls, he shook his head.

"Was it with Shino?" Sakura asked. Kiba turned his head, looking at her. "What?"

Sakura began to laugh. "The two of you are so close and all. I mean like you can read each other's minds close. It just seemed natural." Sakura continued to laugh.

"Shino was there. I mean, it was a double date." Kiba answered. "And no Shino and I are just friends. I can't believe I have to explain that to you."

"I don't judge, and I'm sure I'm not the first to ask." She giggled. She was enjoying the confused look on Kiba's face.

"Yeah, you are! Sakura, Anko sensei and I have one thing in common, we both like females." Kiba stood and reached out to her, "And for questioning my manliness you must go over the roof." His arms grabbed hers and picked her small body up.

"Kiba! NO!" She screamed.

"Take it back!"

"Never!" He shook her up and down. Sakura knew he was only kidding, but she didn't want to give in. He turned her upside down. Sakura could feel the blood rush to her head.

"Ok, ok, I take it back."

"Say Kiba Inuzuka is the king of manliness!"

"No!" He leaned his body forward. "Ok, ok, Kiba Inuzuka is the king of manliness!" She screamed into the night. He placed her body down on the safety of the roof. Her hair had come out of her ponytail and fell around her face. He wanted to lean in and kiss her. To touch her hair in his hands, as he pulled her face close to his. Her smell was driving him mad. The owl hooted again, bringing Kiba out of his dream.

"So mean and evil." Sakura sat down again, and again he followed. "How long have you and Shino been friends?"

"Since birth. Our dads were teammates, from the time they were genin, until they were ANBU. They were best friends."

"Were?" Sakura knew what that past tense implied. One of her new friends no longer had their father. A little piece of her hoped…

"Yeah my dad died seven years ago." Kiba answered. Sakura's hope denied. "It was one of the few missions he went on without Shibi ojisan." Kiba continued to tug at the bottom of his shirt. Sakura noted the sign of respect Kiba had for Shino's dad. To call him uncle like that truly meant his father and Shino's dad were really close.

"Shibi ojisan never forgave himself for not being able to go on that mission, but he also never forgot me. I respect him so much. To this day he still helps me train, and is closer to me than some of my blood relatives. I don't know where I would be without him. He pushes me, the same way even more I think than my dad did. He expects so much from me, I can't let him down. I love him." Kiba had never told anyone that. Shibi knew this without Kiba ever having to say it. Sakura made him so comfortable he felt it safe to tell her such things.

"I'm so sorry Kiba about your dad. I bet Shino's dad loves you just as much." Sakura placed her hand on top of his. He felt the warmth of her hand. He appreciated this gesture.

"It's no surprise Shino and I are on a team together. We've trained together so long. Our dads were the best tracker nin, too bad Shino and I are going to have to beat them at that. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji's dads were also teammates. That team isn't really a surprise either."

"I guess Chouji and Ino were destine to be together." Sakura said. She moved her hand and began to hold Kiba's. He held his breath for a moment.

"One, two, three, four, I declare war!" She started to move her thumb to pin his down.

"Oh hell no, you are not beating me at this." Kiba began to wrestle back. He was grateful for the change in mood.

"Ok, would you rather, eat rotten fruit or lick a homeless person's foot?" She asked. She was moving her body trying to pin the dog trainer's thumb down.

"The whole foot?"

"Yup." Sakura tried to hold his thumb down, but he escaped.

"The foot. I've eaten rotten fruit." He pinned her down. "It doesn't stay down and even worse if it comes out the other end."

"Ewwhh!"

"The winner, and still thumb war champion," Kiba raised his arms over his head in triumph, "King Kiba!"

"Lucky win." Sakura said giggling. She ran her fingers through her hair. 'Oh God, I must look awful.'

"What are those?" Kiba said, pointing to her shorts. His face frowned.

"Oh, these are Kankuro's boxers. Although I'm not sure how I ended up with them." Sakura answered. "They are good for wearing around the house."

"You aren't a sand kunoichi. You belong to Konoha. Always have, even when you lived in Suna." Kiba said. He kept the frown on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little possessive. I want Leaf to always have the best ninja."

"It's ok. I think this is the only thing I have with sand on it." Sakura said. "Whenever mom would come here on business, she would bring me plenty of leaf village stuff, so I have leaf stuff."

"Then wear it, and burn those." Kiba stated.

The pair sat there for a few minutes in silence. Sakura looked off into the night sky. She was happy.

"Favorite food?" She asked.

"Steak, you?" Kiba replied and asked her at the same time. The two went back and forth asking questions for the next two hours. They laughed, thumb wrestled (Sakura 4 Kiba 12), and talked.

"Crap, it's almost two. I have to be up in three hours to train." Kiba said standing up to leave.

"Awwwhh you are such a good boy." Sakura laughed. He offered her his hand to stand. She took it and dusted off her boxers.

"We all might go get some lunch tomorrow. I'll call you, if we do." He said. Shyness overcame him. He hated it too. For someone that was normally outspoken, shyness was an

unwelcome emotion. He felt his cheeks getting hot.

"How do you have my number?" Sakura asked curiously.

"If Ino has your number, we all have your number." He laughed. "I'm sure she gave you all of ours."

"Yeah she did." Sakura smiled. She was tired, but didn't want to say goodnight. She turned to jump back down to her window.

"Next time little one, bring a blanket. My ass hurts from sitting on this roof." He watched her get safely in her room, before turning to leave. The whole way home, he had a small carved into his face.

Sakura opened her dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of boy shorts. She slipped out of Kankuro's boxers and placed them in the dirty clothes hamper. Pulling on the clean shorts, she put her books on her desk, and slipped into bed. She smiled to herself as she thought of Kiba before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

well there's chapter 14. i'm off to edit fifteen. that is after i catch a little lunch. let me know if you liked it. 


	15. That Lazy Ass!

Whew! I feel like it's been forever since I updated! I'm so happy for the reviews/alerts/faves! Thanks soooooo much. This chapter I made slightly shorter. Over the next day or two I add more chapters. I hope you like this part. It is a little fluffy and shows Sakura settling in to regular boring school. (her opinion not mine, I liked school) I didn't add any music to my profile for this chapter, but when I add the next one I will. Happy Reading.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN That Lazy Ass!**

Kiba was exhausted on the outside. On the inside he felt as if he could run to the Land of Snow in an hour. The excitement of spending time with Sakura was still buzzing around in his head. Often during training his mind would drift to snippets of their conversation. Her favorite color was black because it went with everything, including her hair. Watching the moon was one of her favorite past times. Her favorite day would be just a little windy and warm. He also noticed how cute she looked in the boxers and tank top. Even if the boxers belonged to another guy, a _sand_ guy. There was also a scar on her shoulder. It wasn't too ugly or deep, but it was enough to give her body character.

"Kiba kun, training is not the time for smiling, especially when you are being so easily taken down." Shino's dad called from underneath Kiba. "This girl must be beautiful to have you so off your game today."

'Damn it. I've got to get my focus back.' Kiba thought as he landed on the ground hard.

Shibi stood over the Inuzuka teen laughing. Shino was also smiling at his friend from the branch of the tree he was perched on. Instead of calling the training session off, Shibi continued pushing Kiba. It really didn't bother Kiba, until Shibi announced they would be eating lunch at the training area. Kiba's heart sunk a little, knowing he would not be able to spend lunch with Sakura. He had to sneak away to text her. Of course Shibi caught him, and relieved him of his cell phone.

"Let's go Kiba kun, no slacking now. We will be here as long as necessary." Shibi ojisan announced.

'No need to dwell on Sakura', Kiba thought. He would have to wait until Monday to see her. That night he had a meeting with his mother and the elders of the clan. At his current age of seventeen, these meetings were long and boring. He recognized the importance, since he would one day lead the clan, but he'd much rather watch tv or even do homework. The restless spirit of the Inuzuka clan worked against him in these situations.

"What did you do after we split up last night?" Shino asked after jumping down from the tree. Shino only suspected it had something to do with a pink haired classmate.

Kiba only gave him a smile. He didn't want to reveal his secret just yet.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kiba turned to punch the Aburame heir.

* * *

Sakura was lying on her bed looking at her history book. Her mind wandered to the conversation she and Kiba had the night before. She pulled out her journal and began to write. 

KIBA INUZUKA

FAVES

Food: Steak

Time of Day: Night

Color: Blue

Sport: Football

Class: English

She was doing whatever she could to take her mind off the fact that Kiba had stated he had been on a date the previous night.

'Come on Sakura, you've been here only a week. You didn't expect someone like him to not be on a date on a Saturday night.' Inner Sakura said. For once, the impulsive boy crazed inner self said something that made sense.

'Who are you and what have you done with my inner voice?' Sakura asked curiously.

The vibration of her phone shook her from her thoughts.

'Must be Kiba.' She thought. She flipped open the phone to check her text message and smiled when she saw 'Canine Cutey' pop up on the name display. Ino programed Sakura's phone with everyone's number. She laughed at Ino's description, and proceeded to open the message.

'Shino and I are still training. Can't hang out today.'

Sakura's heart sank with disappointment, but training was training. Thinking to herself, she should probably go and run. The workout schedule given to her by Kakashi was going to be torture. Plus she had to continue training on the areas Jiraya had given her.

'Ok have fun, tell Shino hi.' Her fingers moved over the keypad texting back.

Send.

After a few minutes, her phone vibrated again. This time the caller id showed the text message from 'Bug Babe.' Sakura reminded herself to never let Ino program her phone, laughing.

'Shibi ojisan took my phone. He's insane. L8tr.'

The young woman smiled. 'Well, I guess I'd better take that as a hint.' She got off her bed and made her way to her dresser. Clad in green shorts and a Konoha High t shirt, she put on her shoes to leave for a run. Her mother was softly snoring from her room, and Sakura left a note on the bedroom door.

Quietly she left the apartment to run her three miles.

* * *

Kiba crouched in the bushes hoping Shibi ojisan would give him a moment to clear his head. Akamaru was also low to the ground not making a sound. Kiba's mind began to drift. 

Sakura returned home and sat on her bedroom floor. She took her shoes off and for some reason sniffed them. 'Ok, those are gross.' She tossed them to the side, and leaned against her bed. Staring into the ceiling her mind began to drift.

**Bits of the Conversation between Kiba and Sakura, As Heard by the Owl Perched on the Pole.**

_"How can you not like chocolate! It's unnatural!" Sakura looked at the dog boy with her brow furrowed. She poked him as if he were an alien creature. _

_"If you saw what it did to my stomach you wouldn't think that was natural or possible from a human being. Makes everyone in my family sick." Kiba swatted her hand away from his stomach. He'd _never_ tell her it tickled._

_"I don't want to know what that looked like." Sakura wrinkled up her nose. _

_"Worse was what it smells like." Kiba laughed at Sakura's disgusted face. _

_Holding nose _

_"Let me get this straight, you are allergic to citric fruits, but oranges are your favorite fruit?" Kiba asked. _

_"I know it's insane, isn't it? They are sooo sweet. I break out in huge red splotches and it itches like crazy, but I still can't help it. I have to have an orange or even suck on a lemon every once in awhile." Sakura started scratching her arm as if it were itching. _

_Scratch. Scratch._

_"So Shino and Shikamaru took _all_ our clothes, and Naruto and I were stuck in the lake naked, with the Hokage and his wife having a picnic about thirty feet away. I know he saw Shino and Shikamaru running through there. " Kiba said laughing. "In fact I know _she_ saw _us_ running through there!"_

_"You big dummy, that's what you guys get for taking a dare to swim naked and trusting Shino and Shika." Sakura was holding her sides laughing._

_Big grin._

"Gotcha." Shino smirked landing on Kiba.

'Damn.' Kiba thought as he rolled on the ground, trying to get out of the hold Shino had him in.

Sakura's head snapped to attention as the dryer buzzer began to cry.

* * *

As her second week started, Sakura settled into the routine of her school. She began noticing other students around the school. There were a few students with the Nara and Yamanaka crests on their blazers. Sakura had even seen one or two sunglass clad students from the Aburame clan. There were also students with the birthmarks of the Inuzuka and Akimichi families and the eyes of the Hyuugas. All greeted their future clan leaders with the appropriate greetings for their individual families. 

She also learned different things about her friends. She knew they were destined to lead, but was shocked to find they were already leaders in the school. It did not surprise her that Neji, Hinata, or Ino were on the student council. It did however surprise her to find out that Shikamaru was the junior class president.

"That lazy ass?" was all Inner Sakura and Sakura could say.

Tenten explained, "It's a job that fits him perfectly. The secretary takes all the notes. The treasurer handles all the finances, and the vice president plans the committees and stuff. All we have to do is keep him awake for the meetings."

"You say that like it's an easy chore." Sakura sarcastically stated.

She also learned that Shino was the school treasurer. Kiba was the representative from the Ninja Arts Program to the student council, as well as to the Hokage's office. Naruto and Chouji were presidents of clubs, and Tenten was the junior class secretary. Not to mention they were all involved in other clubs. She understood her friends were this active because their parents made them. Starting them off now, learning to lead.

At her school in Suna, Sakura held the post of secretary to the student council. Sakura knew she needed to join at least one activity. She made a mental note to talk to Ino about joining something.

On Tuesday, the junior class was scheduled for their annual school physicals.

"Sakura chan, since your records indicate you had a physical two weeks into the school year, your are exempted. Please wait in the classroom until the rest of our homeroom returns." Anko sensei stated. She continued to look at the guys sitting behind Sakura. "The rest of you slackers, go _directly_ to the gym!"

"Damn troublesome woman." Shikamaru whispered as he got up to leave.

"What the hell did you say Nara?" Anko sensei apparently knew Shikamaru very well or had great hearing.

"Tch." Was all Shikamaru could reply.

One by one her classmates returned. Shikamaru and Shino sat beside Sakura. Juri and Orimi walked into the classroom. The devilish pair sat a few rows over from Sakura. Pink tresses covered her face that was buried in a book, as was Shino's. Shikamaru resumed his favorite pass time of napping.

"Orimi, did you have a good time Saturday with Jai?" Juri asked. Her voice filled the classroom.

"Yes, but poor Eika. After all this time of having such a big crush on Kiba, I had to tell her that he was at the movies with another girl." Orimi answered. She blew a big bubble with her gum.

POP!

Sakura was sure this conversation was for her benefit. Determined not to give them a reaction, her head stayed buried in the book.

"Well, I felt the same way, especially since Shino kun was with another girl." Juri whined. Sakura could see from the corner of her eye Juri watching Shino for a reaction.

'I hope she wasn't expecting Shino to run over and take her in his arms. Hell, I've only known him one week, and I know he'd never do that.' Inner Sakura stated.

"What about the girl Kiba was with?" Juri continued. "Was she from here?"

"No, she wasn't from here. She was gorgeous. She was an Inuzuka. Her hair was long, almost to her waist, which I know Kiba likes. She had the normal brown Inuzuka eyes, but her features were so elegant. Almost like she was royalty. I hate to say this for dear Eika, but they looked perfectly happy. Like they belonged together." Orimi smugly finished.

Chew.

Chew.

Chew.

Pop.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were officially dating soon." Juri commented. "I mean if he seemed that serious about her."

Sakura knew they were baiting her. There they sat waiting for her to humiliate herself front of them, by admitting her feelings for Kiba. However, neither of them knew the training she had received in Suna more than made her ready to ignore them.

'Baki sensei played silly mind games with me all the time. Do they really think something this simple would get to me?' Inner Sakura thought.

'Amateurs.' Sakura nodded in agreement. Sakura's head remained buried in her book. Never looking up once or moving to the left or right to acknowledge the girls. She could sense the frustration in their chakra.

'Ha, bitches take that. Your little plan didn't work.' Inner Sakura chanted. Her fist stretched high in the air.

'Yeah it did. Now I know Kiba likes that other girl.' Sakura thought. She was trying to mask her own chakra fluctuations. Shino and Shikamaru would definitely pick up on it if they were paying attention.

Orimi and Juri angry that they could not get a reaction from Sakura began talking of other things. The class filled up slowly, as other students returned from being poked and prodded.

"I swear if I hear turn and cough one more time." Kiba said as he entered the classroom.

He was followed by Naruto and Neji.

"I think that one nurse was into me." Naruto continued. "She kept looking at my chest."

"She was probably wondering when you were going to grown one, chibi." Kiba said as he sat in front of Sakura.

"Quit calling me that asshole."

"Then grow." Kiba stated as he looked at Sakura. He picked up the book to see the name of it. "You're reading about a school for wizards and witches?"

"It's good, you should give it a try. You can read?" Sakura said without even looking at him.

"Nah, I prefer books with pictures."

Sakura could see from the corner of her eye Eika had joined her group of friends. She did not look pleased to see Kiba sitting there talking to Sakura.

The bell rang and the students proceeded to their fourth period classes. Kotetsu swept Sakura in his arms as usual. Izumo, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji talked as other students went by greeting the boys.

Kotetsu's fan girls were staring kunai into her back.

"Good morning princess, how are you today?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'd be better if you went to physics for me." She replied with a smile on her face.

"No, thank you. I'd prefer not to face that quiz Kurenai sensei gave us ever again." A look of despair in his eyes as he remembered the quiz given by one of the toughest senseis in the school.

Just as predicted Kurenai began the class with an extremely hard quiz. The week continued at boring pace as usual.

* * *

let me know what you think...oh, mrs. cake you asked about Tsume. well she's ok with kiba having random girls, but she doesn't want him to fall in love because she's scared he'll get hurt. it's her protective mom nature. that part of Tsume mirrors me. i know one day some girl is going to break the heart of one of my three boys, and there's nothing i can do about it. heartbreak is just a part of life, but it's not a part moms like to see their kids go through. 


	16. 95 Pride 5 Male Stupidity

As promised here is another chapter. It's short. I had to break it up to keep it from being toooo long. I hope you guys like it. I wanted to so some of the social life the kids have away from school.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN 5 Male Stupidity.**

Jiraiya sat across from Kakashi in the ramen shop. Jiraiya was preparing to leave on a mission, and he needed to go over a few things with Kakashi.

"The twins, how is their training in the afternoon with you going?" Jiraiya looked at his nephew. He could not help the smile that cam over his face as he spoke of his children.

"They are both progressing nicely, as to be expected." Kakashi answered. "Their team work seems almost natural. However once Zaku is added into the mix they lack something. It's a matter of trust, the twins don't trust Zaku. I can't say I have much trust in him either, but it's my duty to train him."

"I see. Maybe a small training mission could help. The class has one coming up soon." Jiraiya said thoughtfully. He agreed with Kakashi. He didn't quite trust Zaku. After what happened with the Yamanaka girl, he wanted to have him thrown from the program all together. It had been his former sensei, the current hokage, that kept that from happening. He knew Sarutobi sensei was correct in wanting to keep an eye on the boy, but he would not put up with guys who took advantage of women like that.

"Her genjutsu is also coming along nicely. Itachi kun said she was advancing quickly. Do you think the seal is holding?" Kakashi looked at his uncle.

"Yes, I'm sure it is Sarutobi sensei, sealed it himself. She just needs to continue working hard, so she can defend herself." The older ninja rubbed his chin in concentration. "Naruto also needs to get stronger, so he can protect her."

"How long do you think it will be before she figures it out? Naruto isn't that bright, but Sakura is very smart."

"I'm not sure. I guess Tsunade and I will face that when the time comes." Jiraiya stood to leave, placing money on the table. "I'm off, make sure he shows up for school please."

"Yes Jiraiya ojisan." With a poof the copy nin was left by himself.

Saturday afternoon found Sakura sitting in her apartment, watching tv when her phone began to ring. The caller id showed, that it was Tenten, or as Ino had labeled her Tenacious 10.

"Hey chic what's up?" Sakura answered.

"Nothing much here, my dad let me off the hook tonight, so do you want to go hang out?" Tenten asked. Sakura could hear the noises from the restaurant in the background. Tenten's family owned a small diner. Between school, training, and working for her parents Tenten did not have a lot of free time.

Sakura figured that Hinata and Ino were both out with Naruto and Chouji. She was happy that she was given a chance to hang with Tenten one on one. The train ride to and from school gave her a chance to get to know Hinata. Hinata however was Hinata, shy and so involved with Naruto she hardly noticed anyone else. Ino was a very dominate personality, so getting to know her was easy too. Tenten was still sort of a mystery.

"What do you mean, where's Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Some sort of clan thing with his uncle." Tenten replied.

"No problem, what are we doing, and what time?" Sakura began to get up off the couch and move toward her room. She needed to shower and change from the grimy workout clothes that she was wearing.

"The theater downtown, in about an hour and a half? I need to get ready."

"Sounds good." Sakura closed her phone, and started to fumble through the stack of clean clothes on her bed.

After asking for directions to the theater from the train attendant and getting lost only two times, Sakura wandered into the theater only fifteen minutes late.

"You got lost?" Tenten said teasing. Tenten had her hair down, and Sakura was surprised to see it reached past the middle of Tenten's back. The brunette was wearing a denim mini skirt that showed off her long legs and an orange top with spaghetti straps. She kept the look athletic by wearing a pair of white sneakers. Around her ankle was a dolphin anklet that matched the necklace that was on her neck.

"Maybe, let's eat first. I'm starving. All I had today was cheetos and a root beer." Sakura laughed. Sakura also sported a pair of white sneakers. She had chosen a pair of khaki capris and a fitted white baby tee with the word _Flirt_ across the chest in green. Sakura's wrists held her favorite silver bangles. Sakura and TenTen were both low maintenance when it came to make up wearing only gloss.

"Definitely, there's a food court this way." Tenten led the way to an area outside the theater that held several food stands. The friends sat at a table outside and began to eat. The sun was that nice orange yellow color as it started to set.

"Tenten, if you don't mind me asking why aren't you and Neji really dating?" Sakura asked as she squirted mustard on her cheeseburger.

"You know that huge stick everyone says is up Neji's butt," Tenten waited for Sakura to nod. "About ninety five percent of that is pride. Him not wanting to admit that he likes me or needs me, so he won't appear weak."

"What?"

"I suppose you wonder why there are two heirs to the Hyuuga clan?" Tenten asked in a way that sounded like a teacher explaining a really difficult concept. Sakura took the bait and nodded again.

"The Hyuugas are the oldest clan in Konoha. There are two sides to it though. The main and the branch. Hinata and Neji's dads were twins. Hinata's dad was the oldest, so he was born into the main family. Neji's dad became a branch family member. Each head of the different sides. The branch clan however are protectors of the main family. "

"I see, so Neji is basically Hinata's bodyguard." Sakura asked.

"Yes. However he shouldn't feel ashamed for it like he does. Being a Hyuuga no matter what side of the family you are from is a huge deal. It is a honor, but because he is a branch family member he feels the need to prove himself even stronger that Hinata's dad. Neji is a genius. I mean a true shinobi genius, just like Kakashi sensei or Itachi sensei." Tenten paused to take a bite from her cheeseburger.

After swallowing, she stated, "Both his parents are gone. His father died protecting Hinata's dad. It's made Neji resent Hinata and her family for a long time. He is getting better though."

"I think I get it then." Sakura stated. In her heart she felt bad for Neji. "I feel like that, like I have to prove myself worthy of being a kunoichi to my mom, but I know for Neji it's much deeper."

"It is, but for now I'm willing to wait for him to say he needs me. I know he likes me. He's quiet most of the time, but when we are alone we talk about everything. Then there are times when we don't need to talk at all."

"Ah, Tenten I want to hug you! I think it's great you understand him so well." Sakura looked at the woman across the table with a feeling of deep admiration.

'I wonder if Kiba is out with someone he feels the same way for.' Sakura said to herself.

"I said I would wait, for _now_. Ino thinks I'm crazy, that I should move on, and I'd never discuss this with Hinata since their relationship can be strained at times." Tenten swirled a fry around the glob of ketchup on her plate. "I'm glad I have someone else to talk to about this Sakura, you've made me feel better."

"Not a problem. But it's going to cost you to keep me from telling Neji that you said he had a stick up his butt." The pink haired girl teased. "By the way, what's the other five percent?"

"Male stupidity."

"Wait you only gave that five percent? It's forty five at least." The pair laughed.

"Now about Kiba, what's up with you two?" Tenten continued. It was her turn to look at Sakura knowingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Sakura answered. Wiping mustard from her chin.

"Sure you don't. Sakura he is so into you." Tenten stated.

"If I tell you something promise it won't go any further than the two of us?" Sakura needed to tell someone. Tenten nodded. "Kiba came to see me last week."

"No way! I knew he was into you."

"Maybe not, he had just been on a date, so I kinda feel like a second choice." It was the first time Sakura had admitted out loud and to herself.

"I can see you point. Listen Sakura, Kiba has never had a girlfriend. I mean he's _had _a lot of _girls_, just like Shikamaru and Shino have, but it's just because they've never really found the girl that clicked with them. I see the way he looks at you. If he thought of you as just some girl, then he would have pounced already, or one of the other guys would have."

Sakura thought about the words that Tenten was saying. "I don't know Tenten. I like him. There's something about him, that I can't explain. I mean, don't get me wrong Neji is totally hot, but Kiba makes my stomach leap." Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little when she said this. Her face began to flush thinking of how her stomach tingled when she saw the future dog nin.

"I totally know that feeling." Tenten looked a little embarrassed too. Her cheeks were beginning to redden. Sakura could only assume it was because Tenten felt the same way when Neji came around.

The pair cleaned their mess and started toward the theater.

"So many movies, but everything sucks." Tenten mused while she looked over the marquee listing the movies and show times. "Let's go to the game room."

"Sounds good to me." The theater was crowded for a Saturday night. Each girl felt a little jealous of all the other young women around them.

'All these girls on dates, rubbing it in our face.' Passed through each of their minds.

"Oh, let's do the DDR machine!" Sakura said as they entered the game room.

"Right after eating?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Air hockey then?"

"That sounds better." Tenten did not like the idea of dancing around after just eating. Having her ninja classes after lunch was pushing it.

Sakura and Tenten were playing the tie breaking game, when Tenten noticed two guys watching them.

"Sakura do you see them?" She asked. She was trying to concentrate on the game, but could feel the two sets of eyes on them.

"Yeah I see 'em. Pretty cute." A smiling Sakura answered. She looked at Tenten with a devilish grin.

'Hell yeah they are.' Inner Sakura screamed.

'Don't start. We are here to have fun with Tenten. Plus what about KIBA!" Sakura looked at her inner self sternly.

'Oh, you mean Kiba that is probably on a date with some girl right now?' Inner Sakura tapped her foot.

'Shut up. Behave.' Sakura threatened.

"True, but Neji would freak." Tenten stated. Even if they weren't officially dating, Neji would not be pleased with a guy talking to her.

The boys approached the two as Sakura won the game. She was doing a victory dance around the table. Tenten was shaking her head at Sakura's antics.

"Good evening ladies." The shorter boy spoke looking at Tenten. He had light brown hair with eyes almost as green as Sakura's. He was slender and about Tenten's height.

The boy beside him was over six feet tall. He had curly red hair and dark eyes. He smiled at Sakura as she was dancing around the table.

"Hello, gentlemen." Tenten answered with a small smile. She didn't want to lead them on, but she like Sakura, wanted to flirt just a little.

"My name is Bin and this is my friend Takeyo." Bin pointed to the taller guy.

"This is Sakura, and I'm Tenten." Tenten placed the paddle on the air hockey table. Sakura smiled and tossed her hair. 'Sakura is going to enjoy this.' Tenten thought to herself.

"I can't believe the two of you are here alone." Bin looked at Tenten with a smile.

"Girls night out." Sakura said.

"Would you mind a little company before your movie starts then?"

"It's ok with me, what about you Tenten?" Sakura winked.

"It's okay with me, unless Neji shows up." Tenten nodded at Sakura. Tenten led the group over to the Whack a Mole game.

"Neji?" Bin asked.

"Her boyfriend." Sakura gave a teasing smile following Tenten. "Still coming?"

* * *

Tenten is a little bit of a flirt isn't she? However so is Sakura. I have a rough draft of another fic I'm working on involving Shino and Sakura. (mrs. cake is an awesome inspiration!) I may post it later, but it would only be a rough draft and probably get revised. anyway, let me know what you think of this. 


	17. Marked

Here is the rest of Sakura's and Tenten's adventure!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN Puppy Pee.**

_**Thirty minutes later. **_

Naruto and Hinata met Chouji and Ino at the theater.

"Where are Kiba and Shino again?" Ino asked. She was holding Chouji's hand. She was wearing a light blue top with a floral skirt. The blue matched her eyes perfectly.

"They have dates." Hinata answered. Hinata had a pair of black pants and a pink shirt. Her only accessory was Naruto's arm around her waist.

"When is he going to ask Sakura out? I mean it's obvious to all of us he has a thing for her." Ino continued. She sat on one of the couches in the lobby area, as Chouji wandered to the snack line.

"She doesn't need to date _anyone_ right now!" Naruto snapped and walked off to join Chouji.

"What was that about?" Ino looked at Hinata.

"He just feels a little protective of her. I guess because they are teammates and all." Hinata sat beside Ino. "Plus you know how Kiba kun can be. Neither of us want Sakura chan to get hurt."

"I think it's different with her though." Ino replied thoughtfully. "Hinata, that polish color on your toes is so cute."

Kiba and Shino entered the theater lobby area. Nami was quiet as usual. Maiko was chatting away with Shino. 'Their relationship had definitely become closer. That sneaky bastard.' Kiba thought. 'Wonder how long this will last.'

The group stood looking at the movie listings. Kiba's head turned to the side. Shino knew instantly what the Inuzuka was doing.

"Who's here?" Shino asked. His eyes already scanning the theater lobby. 'Bingo.' He thought as he spotted Ino and Hinata talking. 'That would mean, Chouji is...' He looked toward the snack line to see Chouji and Naruto, 'there.'

"Sakura and Tenten are here also." Kiba said. His eyes searching the area.

"Who are they?" Maiko asked looking at Shino.

"Our closest friends from school." Shino replied. He began to guide his group over to Ino and Hinata.

Naruto and Chouji joined them. The whole time Kiba was searching for Sakura. He continued to keep his head turned slightly to the side to catch her voice. Shino introduced the girls to their friends.

"Who's the pup looking for?" Naruto asked. He had been friends with Kiba long enough to know the look that was on Kiba's face.

"Tenten and Sakura are or have been here." Shino answered. Naruto began looking around for the pair also.

Shino knew thousands of different things about his best friend Kiba. Their friendship was destined, but was welcomed. Shino genuinely like Kiba. They grew up together and in both their minds, they were brothers. Shino also knew a few tidbits that were true for almost every Inuzuka. The members of the canine clan had the same basic instincts as the dogs they trained. They had superb natural instincts, and they were also territorial.

With these two pieces of information, it was no surprise to Shino that Kiba had noticed everyone was at the theater before he did. Over the past few months, Kiba's sense of smell was getting better and better. Shino scanned the lobby of the theater. Being tallest of the group, he spotted the top of a head full of pink hair first. Shino let out a deep sigh, as he knew this would not go well. Standing with Sakura and Tenten were two guys. He ran his hand through his hair like he normally did when he had to tell Kiba something that would anger or upset him.

"Game room." Was all he needed to say. He watched the reactions of both Naruto and Kiba. Naruto bounded off toward the game room with Hinata in tow. Kiba and Nami walked beside Shino and Maiko.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto called as he trotted into the game room. Sakura was racing Tenten on a motorcycle game. The two guys were beside each of the motorcycles and coaching/cheering the girls.

Naruto's face could not hide the irritation in seeing two guys next to his friends. Without thinking or maybe just a little on purpose, Naruto loudly and rudely asked, "Who the fuck are _these_ guys?"

Sakura turned her head to see Naruto and her friends there. At the same time she let go of the motorcycle which leaned to her left side almost tossing her off. Takeyo caught her, placing his hand on the small of her back and the other on her shoulder. Shino noticed two things at that moment. Sakura had a surprised look on her face, and both Kiba and Naruto looked ready to tear the boy apart for touching Sakura.

"HA! Take that Sakura!" Cheered Tenten of her victory. She turned to poinrt at Sakura, then got off the bike.

"Ah man, Naruto kun see what you did! I lost!" Sakura pouted. As quickly as it came the pout disappeared into a large smile. She turned to get off the bike, and Takeyo's hand guided her from the bike.

Kiba's fists tightened. Shino swore he could have heard Kiba's jaw actually locked, had it clenched to tight. In a voice that was low, so he thought only Kiba could hear, Shino said, "She's not yours yet. Calm down."

Kiba merely growled a response. Shino had for once made a miscalculation. Even though Nami was not a typical loud and hyper Inuzuka, she still possessed those same basic traits. She heard Shino, and she felt very territorial of Kiba. She stared quietly at Sakura.

"Hey guys." Tenten opened the conversation. "This is Bin and Takeyo. They are students at the university."

Tenten was a little nervous with all the guys staring at her and Sakura. Even though Bin thought she had a boyfriend, she didn't want Neji to be mad at her. Also Kiba had a date, and she wasn't sure how Sakura would handle it. Giving a sideways glance to Sakura, she was happy to see a smile on the girl's face.

"Where's Neji?" Naruto asked, while staring kunais into the boy standing by Tenten. Hinata had explained to Naruto earlier Neji was with her father, but Naruto wanted to make a point. 'Don't even try it with my boy's girl.' Was Naruto's expression. It may have worked, because Bin moved away from Tenten's personal space.

Takeyo however was still standing close to Sakura.

"He's with his uncle." Tenten was sure Naruto already knew this, but went along with his game it was just easier. Ino had a giant smile plastered on her face as she saw her two friends beside two totally hot guys.

"What are you guys going to go see?" Sakura asked. She felt a little uncomfortable with Takeyo's hand on her back, but she moved away from him a few feet.

'Who the hell is that with Kiba?' Inner Sakura asked.

'I guess it's the girl he's dating.' Sakura answered 'But you need to behave, what if he really likes her.'

'Yuck, I will behave, as long as she does, deal?'

'Fine.' Sakura reasoned. She seems pretty quiet. Maybe she won't notice me staring at him.

"There's not a lot of choices. Everything is either really artsy or some kinda chic flick." Naruto answered. He was beginning to calm down, as Hinata rubbed his hand with hers. "What about you guys?"

"Nothing artsy for me, so I don't really know." Sakura answered.

"Don't tell me _these guys_ are going to go with us!" Naruto attempted to whisper to Hinata. Sakura shot a dirty look in his direction. Hinata began to drag Naruto from the game room.

"You guys are at the university, what program are you studying?" Ino asked. She wanted to know more about them. 'Finally Tenten is going to get a boyfriend and quit waiting around for Neji.' She thought.

"The ninja program." Takeyo answered. He returned Ino's smile.

"Hn. Couldn't make it in high school?" grunted Kiba. He was staring directly at Takeyo. Sakura gave Shino a pleading look. She could sense his chakra rising.

"Kiba if there aren't any movies you'd like to see let's just head over to Kototaru." Shino suggested. He returned a soft smile to Sakura. She also noticed a small kikai landing on her arm. She cocked her head to the side looking at Shino as if to say, "Honestly?" Shino merely nodded once, and turned to leave with Maiko. The others began to follow.

"Yeah whatever." Kiba turned to leave. Nami stood there watching Kiba's actions.

"Are you coming?" He asked gruffly. He turned his head back to look at Sakura standing there. Nami began to answer, but Kiba cut her off, "Sakura."

"I'll be right there." Sakura felt a little embarrassed. "It was nice to meet you two. I'd better go now."

"I understand. Let me give you my number, so you can call me whenever you want to hang out." Takeyo offered. Sakura could feel Kiba watching her from outside, and she screamed a little when the kikai bit her. Takeyo put his phone number into her phone.

"Are you ok?" Takeyo asked. He looked at her hand where the bug had been perched.

"I'm fine. I'd better go. See you around." She jogged to catch up with her friends.

"Shino." That was all she need to say, and he called the kikai back. "It bit me."

He simply nodded. Kototaru was a diner and hangout for the younger people. The owner Teuchi, also owned the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. He got tired of teenagers hanging around scaring away the older customers. He opened a diner across the street to appeal to the younger people. There were two floors and on some weekends a dj that would play music for dancing. It also had pool tables, darts, and karaoke.

The gang of teens walked together. They were loud, laughing, and having a good time. Nami watched Sakura closely. Neji called Tenten, and she told him everyone would meet at Kototaru.

"Neji will meet us over there." Tenten announced. Sakura noticed Tenten pulled gloss from her bag and began applying it. Ino shook her head.

"I do not believe I was introduced to your friend Kiba kun." Nami said smiling at Kiba.

Shino and Sakura watched Kiba's face twitch slightly at the use of the honorific Nami gave to Kiba.

"Sorry, Inuzuka Nami, this is Haruno Sakura." Kiba introduced the pair.

"Nice to meet you. Inuzuka san." Sakura smiled, giving Nami a small bow. She returned the gesture to Sakura.

"For me as well, Haruno san. How long have you known Kiba kun?" Nami moved closer to Kiba. His hair began to stand up.

"I've only known Kiba _kun_ and everyone here about two weeks. I moved from Suna." Sakura jumped onto three foot brick wall beside the sidewalk, and began to walk. Her arms out by her side to keep her balance. Each of her friends could detect the sarcasm in her voice as she used the honorific kun for Kiba.

"I am not from Konoha either, but I have known Kiba kun a longer time." Nami stared at Sakura with a disapproving look. "I must say you are the first young woman I have met from Suna. I have heard how much harder life is there in the desert village."

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata exchanged glances. Ino pulled Tenten's arm to get her close enough to whisper, "This is going to get good." The other two nodded in agreement.

"I know the women there tend to be a lot rougher, but lucky for me I was born in Leaf, just like Kiba kun." Sakura jumped from the brick wall and startled Nami. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, guess I'm in your way."

Shino couldn't help but notice the underlying message of Sakura's words. 'Looks like Nami really is an Inuzuka, but I'm more than sure Sakura can handle herself.'

"Don't worry Haruno san, you aren't in my way." Nami replied.

"Kiba are you bringing Akamaru to classes next week?" Sakura turned her attention to the future tracking nin.

"A few days, but we have actual class work Monday through Wednesday."

"You know what I've been wondering about dogs Kiba?" Sakura began. She was walking slightly ahead of Nami and Kiba.

"With you Sakura, there is no telling." Kiba smiled at her.

"Well, is it true the bitches tend to pee on their pups to mark their territory, or is that males that do that?" Sakura asked looking directly at Nami.

Everyone became quiet, and Shino even stopped in his tracks to look at Kiba's face. Kiba's mouth feel open a little, but started to answer. Nami however decided to interrupt.

"I do not work with canines like Kiba kun does _Haruno san_, but I'm sure if some other bitch came around a pup, the proper thing for the female to do would be mark the pup, telling the sniffing bitch, to back off." Nami's face was full of color.

Sakura smiled an evil grin. She was satisfied that she had ruffled the feathers of Kiba's date. "Yes, I guess that makes sense. But please Inuzuka san, call me Sakura."

The teens arrived at Kototaru and sat on the side in three booths. Sakura grinned furiously as the Pussycat Dolls played in the background, "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me." Sakura made sure to sit with Kiba and Shino.

"Hey, Sakura, I love this song." Shouted Ino. Sakura merely laughed. Everyone ordered, but Tenten and Sakura, who ordered large sundaes for dessert. Kiba thought that maybe Nami would be a little more lively, but once inside the restaurant, she reverted back to her shell. 'What's her deal? She doesn't talk to me, but she's ready to punch Sakura's lights out.'

"Sakura chan, you are also in the Ninja program?" Nami asked. Sakura's head snapped back to attention as she was judging a fry eating contest between Naruto and Chouji. Chouji won hands down.

"Huh, oh yeah." Sakura answered, trying to reach over the booth to get some of Naruto's fries. "Are you?"

"No, not me. I'm in the art program at my school." Nami stated. Ino and Hinata got up to play a few songs on the jukebox. Sakura and Tenten nearly fell out of the booth as "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Ino beamed as she slide back into the booth with Chouji.

"I don't think I could be an effective kunoichi. I would have a problem with hurting someone else." She continued. Neji walked toward the group and placed his hand on Tenten's shoulder. She slide over to allow him to sit down.

"Sometimes it's either you or them." Shino interjected. "It is what we are trained to do."

"Exactly Shino." Tenten agreed.

"It also depends on your status in a family. The wife of the head of a clan should not be out fighting, but beside her mate taking care of the clan." Nami continued. "I guess Sakura since you aren't the member of a noble family, you have nothing to worry about."

"You are right Nami, but I don't worry about that now. Status isn't that important to me." Sakura cocked her head to the side. She was doing her best to keep her temper in check, but the Inuzuka girl kept pressing her buttons.

"It's just that kunoichi are different. Their bodies are different. Women should have curves and elegance. Most just look like smaller versions of muscle bound men, and sometimes quite crude." Nami added.

"I don't think that's true." Kiba said without realizing it as he stared at Sakura. His face turned as red as the birthmarks, as everyone at their table followed his eyes to Sakura. She turned a lovely shade of pink.

"I guess it's just theyspend so much time with men, they are missing that something special that separates women from men." Nami continued.

"What our vaginas?" Sakura had listened to enough. She was tired of Nami putting down kunoichi.

Shino, Chouji, and Naruto choked on their food. Ino and Tenten roared with laughter. Everyone else sat with their mouths open. The friends finished eating and got up to leave. Sakura noticed that Neji picked up Tenten's check and paid for it. Kiba also reached down and grabbed Sakura's check. She looked at him to object, but he shook his head. Nami was fuming.

The gang split up to go their separate ways.

"Sakura, wait up, you don't think we are going to let you walk home alone." Shino called. The four of them began walking together.

"Yes, Sakura chan, we would be more than happy to drop you off." Nami added.

"That would be great." Sakura smiled at the group. "Hinata and I are going tomorrow to get Ino and Shikamaru's birthday gifts." Shikamaru had invited Sakura and her mother to a pool party his parents were giving him for his birthday, that was the day before Ino's.

"What time?" Kiba asked. They had reached Sakura's apartment.

"I'm not sure, but I'll call one of you." She answered. Sakura turned to go upstairs. "Maiko chan and Nami chan, it was great meeting you! Night Shino, Kiba _kun_."

Shino and Maiko waved goodbye. Nami simple turned away from the pink haired girl.

"Good night, Sakura." Kiba said as she took off. He watched her walk up the stairs, and unconsciously sniffed the air.

Sakura finally alone, began to cry. She didn't know why. She felt so disappointed. Seeing Kiba with Nami, made her heart sink into her toes. They weren't exactly falling all over each other like Orimi said, but still they were dating. 'I should just get a shower and some sleep.' She thought. She headed toward her bathroom. Despite the hurt feelings, she could help but think how handsome Kiba had looked. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I know, I know it was very corny having those two songs playing while the kids ate. One came on the radio when I was driving, and my mind started to wander about making Nami a little jealous of Sakura. I mean Kiba is a catch, who wouldn't be jealous. But we all know Sakura is not one to back down from a challenge when it comes to her heart.

please let me know if you like how the story is going so far...terri.


	18. Move or I'll Move You

Here is my next installment. Thanks for the love you guys have sent my way. I'm happy you are all patient and letting me take the story through without getting impatient. Thank you, I really appreciate it.

I haven't said this for awhile. I don't own Naruto. Pity too.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN Move or I'll Move You.**

Kiba went into his bedroom after showering. He changed into a pair of jeans and pulled a red shirt on over his undershirt. He put on his shoes and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He picked his phone up and began typing on the keyboard.

'Ready?'

Send.

Sakura's phone vibrated as she stood in front of her closet. 'Crap. They're ready and I'm still here in my undies.'

She opened her phone and saw Kiba's message.

'uhhh..' She typed.

Send.

Kiba shook his head as he read her message. He didn't expect her to be ready. He lived with three women, if Yae san, their housekeeper was included.

'You've got one hour.' He typed back.

Send.

'Where?' She replied.

Send.

'With your sense of direction it wouldn't matter if I told you the moon.' He replied.

Send.

She laughed as she read his last message, sitting down on her bed.

'Ok smart ass, how am I suppose to know where to meet you?' She typed.

Send.

'Duh, I thought you'd know I would come by to get you. Aren't you the smart one?' He placed his wallet in his pocket.

Send.

'How do you flip someone off in a text message?' She typed.

Send.

'Cute. See you in an hour, and I mean a guy's hour not a girl's idea of what an hour is.' Kiba grabbed his keys.

'Whatever.' Sakura smiled as she sent the message. 'Oh crap we only have an hour!' She dashed for her bathroom. When she left the shower, she pulled out a pair of jeans and black t shirt, with a pink bunny on the front.

'Great, now my hair won't do anything.' Inner Sakura pressed. Grabbing her brush, she parted her hair and placed it in two low ponytails that hung over her chest. She then pulled down her favorite black cap. For once, she was glad that she didn't wear make up other than gloss and eyeliner. She put on several pink, black, and white elastic bracelets.

Forty minutes later she was dressed and reading her English assignment when her phone vibrated. She decided she would not think of Nami. She was just excited to spend time with Kiba and her other friends.

'Ready?'

'Maybe.' Sakura got up and walked to the living room where her mom was asleep on the couch. She had arrived home at seven am, exhausted. Sakura knew better than to wake her, so she scribbled a note saying she was out with friends and posted it to her mom's forehead. She pulled a blanket on top of her mother and left the apartment.

As she was walking down the stairs, her phone rang. 'Sexy Shadow' came up on the display.

"How much longer woman?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who is this?" Sakura teased. She had reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the boys waiting with their backs turned. Sakura jumped down from the fourth stair and landed beside Shikamaru.

"Damn it! You scared the piss outta me!" Shikamaru jumped. He closed the phone.

"Yeah you're going to make a great shinobi. I feel so safe next to the 'Scaredy Cat Shadow Nin." Sakura laughed. He took a swing at her, as Shino also had a grin on his face.

Sakura noticed Shikamaru had on a pair of black jeans, a green polo shirt, and black sneakers. His hair was in its ever present ponytail. Shino wore his sunglasses as usual, but had on a pair of jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue and white stripped long sleeved t-shirt. Each one wore the gold necklace with the charm signifying their clan ties. She looked around, but didn't see Kiba.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Naruto walked over to meet Hinata. Neji is training. Tenten can't come because she is helping her dad. Ino and Chouji well, they have his house to themselves." Shino answered.

"Kiba is over there." He pointed in the direction of the small park across the street. Sakura looked up to see Ito san sitting on a bench with her three dogs. Kiba was bent over and from what Sakura could tell was talking to them. Akamaru was also there beside his master.

"Is he talking to them?" Sakura asked. Looking at Shino in slight disbelief, slight confusion.

"Yeah. They seemed to be giving Ito san a hard time today, so he's disciplining them." Shino answered. He placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a series of whistles. Kiba's head shot up and turned to the side. He paused and nodded his head once. Akamaru barked.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru, and wondered if he felt a little left out also. He was staring off into the clouds, but began answered her. "It's always like that with them. Don't worry you'll get use to it. Those two, well three including Akamaru, have a more animalistic way of communicating with each other."

Kiba bowed to Ito san and began walking across the street. The red shirt looked really nice against Kiba's tan skin and the color of his birthmarks. Sakura could feel herself blush as she thought of how hot he looked.

"Can we go?" Sakura asked. She looked from boy to boy.

Kiba noticed how cute Sakura looked. The hat on her head covered her pink hair, but looked nice with the two ponytails in the front. The sneakers she had on actually gave her a little more height.

"I can't believe you were ready in an hour. You must have already been dressed." Kiba commented. In his experience with girls they were always at least twenty minutes slower than guys.

"Did you train any this morning?" Sakura asked Kiba.

"Nah, Shino and I woke up too late." Kiba answered. The pair of boys walked their dates home together and began talking about the evenings events. Shino encouraged Kiba to talk to Sakura about his dating situation. It was so late by the time they finished, Shino just stayed the night. This wasn't that unusual for the friends as they each had their own room at each other's homes.

"Oh really, you two woke up late." Sakura said in a teasing tone. "Hmm... you woke up late together?"

"Yeah, why, wait, what?" Kiba asked. His brow narrowed in confusion.

"Aha! I knew it!" Sakura laughed and pointed a finger at Kiba.

"Kiba what is she talking about?" Shino asked in a serious voice. It was too late. Sakura was running from Kiba making kissing noises. He finally caught the pink haired teaser and tossed her over his shoulder fireman style.

Naruto and Hinata met them at the shopping center. The girls went in and out of stores looking for something Ino would like or didn't already have. She found a pair of nice earrings and a matching necklace. The boys spent most of the time sitting on the benches that were in the outdoor shopping center.

"Damn they take forever." Naruto commented. He was bored and shopping was not something he had a lot of patience for. Hinata also had his money to buy Shika and Ino's gifts just so he wouldn't have to do it. Akamaru had become bored long ago and simple left for the freedom of the Inuzuka fields.

"I'm getting hungry." Kiba added. He pulled out his phone texting Sakura to see where they were. He received a message back they were in the bookstore.

"Ino can barely read, why would they be in there?" Shikamaru asked. He stood up and with the other three boys he walked to the bookstore to find them.

"Hinata, I have to hurry they're on their way." Sakura rushed to the counter to pay for the book she was buying for Shikamaru.

"I'll keep an eye out for you." Hinata moved toward the end of the front door of the store.

The guys entered the store, and Kiba started 'looking' for the girls with his nose. Two guys walked pass them.

"No man, I want the one with the pink hair, you take the one with the Hyuuga eyes." The tallest boy said. The shorter one nodded in agreement.

"If you assholes know what's good for you, you won't go near either of them." Kiba said looking at both guys.

"Let me see you make a move on my girl, and I will kick your ass, believe it." Naruto threatened.

The two guys looked at Kiba and Naruto deciding the two girls were not worth the fight.

"This way. " Kiba said. He began walking toward the cashier register area.

"Sakura they are coming!" Hinata called out. Sakura grabbed the bag and turned quickly to leave with Hinata.

"Hey guys, we're done. Let's go." Sakura said. The group left the store and began walking toward Kototaru. They were more than halfway there when Sakura noticed she did not have her phone. She called the bookstore with Kiba's phone. The clerk at the store said he would hold Sakura's phone for her, and Kiba promised to walk back with her to get it.

They were close to Kototaru when Kiba turned his head to the side. Sakura noticed a feral grin take over his face.

"Sakura take Hinata home, now." He said.

"What?" She answered. At that very moment five guys jumped down from the top of the roof of the building beside them. Hinata let out a small scream. Shino and Kiba instantly put Sakura behind them. Shikamaru and Naruto did the same with Hinata.

Four of the five guys were pretty average build. The last one however was taller than Shino, and almost as big as Chouji. One of them had a jacket from the neighboring village. One had a scar across his face. Sakura could sense chakra being manipulated in only one of them. He was either a shinobi or a student like them. This made Sakura more at ease, only one of them a potential threat. Normal street thugs were easier to beat.

"Hinata, go with Sakura now." Naruto said. He squeezed Hinata's hand to let her know he would be okay, but wanted her to go home. "Sakura take Hinata and make sure she is inside her house, not just in the compound. _Wait_ for us there."

"Isn't that sweet, looking out for his girlfriend." The largest of the guys commented.

None of Sakura's friends were really sure who these guys were, but it was obvious they wanted a fight.

"Kiba, Shino, who are these guys?" Sakura asked. She didn't want to leave them, but she had more than enough confidence in the four of them. She had seem them kick butt regularly in class, and she was sure this wouldn't be any different.

"I'm not sure, but just go. We'll be fine." He gave Sakura a side glance and a wink.

"Seems like you guys are awfully protective of your girls, but you don't seem to mind taking ones from other guys!" The guy with the scar commented. He looked directly at Shikamaru. "Do you Nara?"

"So this is about some dumb ass cheating girlfriend?" Naruto asked. His fist were already clenched. This wasn't the first fight they had been in because one of them had fooled around with some guy's girl.

"Hn. Maybe we should do to one of these ladies what Nara did to my girl!" The guy with the jacket suggested. He eyed Hinata, then Sakura, his smile widening.

"Bring your bitch ass over and try it then!" Kiba challenged. He and Shino moved closer together, blocking Sakura completely. "I said go Sakura, _now_."

Sakura could see the fangs in Kiba's mouth becoming larger, his hair standing up more. Naruto's whisker marks on his cheeks were getting darker. Even Shino had more kikai crawling over him.

"Nara, you fucked with the wrong guy's girl." The jacket guy said.

Shikamaru sighed, and Sakura couldn't tell if it was from frustration or him trying to remember the girl in question.

"I think you should get your facts straight." He said after a moment. His hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't fuck her. Actually her _head_ didn't get any higher than my waist."

"What the hell does that mean?" The betrayed boyfriend said. Shikamaru snickered as realization crept over the guy's face.

Kiba, Shino, and Naruto snorted a laugh at the shadow wielder. Shikamaru's obsession with getting head had once again landed the guys in a fight.

"I only _let_ your girlfriend _do_ to _me_, what she had _begged_ me for." Shikamaru answered with a smirk across his face. Hinata blushed at Shikamaru's comment, but Sakura merely laughed. 'Shikamaru is such a dirty boy.' Inner Sakura laughed.

The betrayed boyfriend screamed, "You bastard!" He charged at Shikamaru, who ducked his punch. The largest of the group took a swing at Shino, while the one with the scar threw a kick at Naruto. The remaining two guys lept toward Kiba.

"Sakura, get Hinata and go!" Shino stated after landing a punch in the large guys stomach. Kiba looked to make sure he saw Sakura leave. It was at that moment he, Shino, and Shika realized the same thing.

'There are five here now in front of us. He probably figured Shikamaru would have his five friends with him, which would make six of us. He'd want the number to be at least even. Then...there's one more guy, but where..." They each rationalized...'the girls.'

Kiba could smell him as soon as he finished the thought. "SAKURA!"

Sakura reached for Hinata's hand to turn to run. As soon as they turned another guy appeared from almost no where grabbing for Hinata. Each one of the guys turned their head to look at Sakura and Hinata.

"Hello beautiful, how about a kiss?" He asked Hinata.

The guy was almost a foot taller than Hinata. Sakura pulled her foot back and landed a solid kick to his knee. His knee buckled from her kick, and he released Hinata put landed a hard punch to Sakura's cheek. She could taste the blood filling her mouth. Hinata drew back and punched the guy's arm closing off his chakra points. His arm hung limp, and a shocked look appeared on his face.

Sakura had sunk to the ground from the force of the blow, but had not quite fallen. She twisted her body and pushed chakra into her foot. She again pulled back and kicked the same knee, but this time with more of her chakra strength. The guy yelled in agony and both Hinata and Sakura could hear the bone and knee cap snap. He collapsed to the ground unable to stand.

"Let's go!" Sakura looked at Hinata. Hinata gave a nod to Naruto to let him know she was ok. His glance went from Hinata to Sakura. His eyes narrowed becoming more angry when he saw Sakura spitting out blood. Naurto drew back and crushed the boy's nose with his fist.

Kiba turned his attention from punching his attacker to make sure his crush and his teammate were both okay. He became enraged when he saw the blood coming from Sakura's mouth. She gave him a small nod to indicate that she was fine, and turned to leave. She felt the kikai land on her arm, as she and Hinata fled.

Sakura managed to get Hinata home and some how the shopping bags as well. Hinata was unusually quite, but Sakura knew it was due to her worry over Naruto. Hinata texted Neji to let him know what was going on and where the guys were.

"Hinata, they will be ok. Don't worry." Sakura placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder as she walked Hinata to her front door. Hinata sighed and thanked Sakura for walking home with her. Sakura leaned forward and hugged Hinata. She then watched her walk into the house.

Sakura stepped off the porch and walked away from the Hyuuga complex. She lifted her hand to the kikai perched there. She pulled her hand closer to her face.

"Can you please take me to Shino?" She asked. The bug hopped off her hand and began to fly. It paused waiting for Sakura to catch up with it. She ran behind the bug, thankful Jiraiya sama had her on such a strict workout. There was a presence behind her after she had been running for about ten minutes.

'I wish I had brought a weapon.' She thought. She could feel the presence drawing closer. Her eyes strained to find the kikai. 'Where did it go?'

"Sakura!"

Her head turned quickly to be met by Shino's voice. The kikai landed on his arm and proceeded to crawl back under his shirt. Sakura looked at Shino. There was blood on his shirt. Panic set in as her mind started to go over the hundreds of reasons why he would have blood on his shirt. She looked over his body to see any visible wounds.

"Why are you here alone, we told you to wait with Hinata?" He asked, but at the same moment Sakura blurted out, "Why do you have blood on your shirt, and who's is it.?"

"Answer me first." Shino demanded.

"I told Kikia kun to find you. I needed to make sure you were safe." Sakura answered.

"Don't you realize when we sent you to the Hyuuga household it was because it's one of the safest in Konoha?" Shino answered. "What is so important that it could not wait."

"I had to make sure you guys were okay."

"Damn it you could have been hurt, I bet you don't even have a weapon on you. Come on let's go." Shino answered.

"Who's blood is that Shino?" Sakura as Shino moved up to glide through the trees. He ignored her and she began to fear the worse.

The two entered the home removing their shoes. Sakura gave the traditional greeting for the home, and followed Shino up the stairs. Along the hallway there were various pictures of Kiba and who Sakura assumed was his sister as they were growing up. Sakura stopped in front of a picture of two males a younger and older version of Kiba. The pair were wrestling on the ground, but smiling and laughing. The other pictures surrounding it were of the two working with dogs. There was also a picture of a younger Shino and his dad, beside Kiba and his father.

"That's Kiba and his dad." Shino commented. "It's still a sore spot even after all these years. Not just for him, but for my dad also. I don't know how to help either of them. I can't relate I guess."

"How could you, and I hope you never can relate." Sakura said as she followed him down the hallway. Shino opened the door to Kiba's bedroom. Sakura took in the pile of dirty clothes in the corner, uniforms tossed to the side, weapons, and a basic overall mess. Kiba was laying on the bed, with Nami holding his hand trying to comfort him. 'When did she get here?' Shikamaru and Naruto were standing over the bed also. Sakura could see the blood from where she stood. Kiba's eyes were closed.

"Sakura chan, is Hinata okay? We told you to wait there, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded to Naruto signaling Hinata was fine.

"What happened?" She asked. She raced over to the bed. Kiba had a giant gash in his side. Nami was standing in the way. "Move." Sakura ordered.

"He's hurt, this is not the time for your pettiness." Nami snapped. "He needs a doctor not a kunoichi in training, but refuses to go, so unless you can get him to go, then you should probably leave."

"Move or I'll move you." Sakura demanded. Nami remained where she was standing. Sakura jerked her out of the way and knelt down beside Kiba. Nami's arm began to swell and the impression of Sakura's hand was pressed deep into Nami's skin. Sakura lifted his shirt and examined the wound in his side. It was deep, and Nami was right about two things. He needed a doctor and probably refused to go. "Shino, could you get me some alcohol and bandages? Oh, I'll also need a clean shirt and sheets."

"I'll get the shirt for you." Naruto said going over to the dresser. Shino nodded and left the room to get the other items.

"How long have you been home?" Sakura asked Kiba. His eyes opened slowly. "A few minutes." His eyes focused, and he tried to sit up. He grimaced in pain. Blood began to flow from the wound again.

"Don't try to move, you are going to make it worse." Sakura pressed her hand to his forehead to see if he was getting a fever.

"Little one, your face." He moved his hand to touch the bruise that had formed on Sakura's cheek. He stroked her cheek for a moment. Sakura's arms got goosebumps. Even hurt she could feel his warmth. He frowned. "I'm so sorry. I didn't protect you."

"It's okay, I'm okay. I can heal it." Sakura said. She gripped his t shirt in her hand. "I hope you didn't like this shirt."

"Huh, why?"

Sakura ripped the shirt into two. She didn't want to remove the shirt over his head because she did not want him to sit up and risk opening the wound more. Shino returned with the alcohol and bandages. Softly she clean the wound. Concentrating she pooled chakra into her hands and down to her finger tips. The blue chakra found it's way over the wound, working to seal the cut. Kiba grimaced at the pain the sensation first caused, then relaxed as the chakra began to send a warmth through his body. His hands released the death hold grip he had on the sheets.

Sakura worked for another ten minutes to ensure the cut was completely sealed and cleaned. She wiped away the dried blood with the alcohol and bandaged the area. She looked over Kiba's body and bandaged a few other cuts. After healing him, she helped him with the clean shirt and changed the bed linens.

"Thank you." He offered. "How did you learn to do that?"

"I practically grew up in the hospital watching my mom. Why do you think my chakra control is sound good?" Standing she turned to check Shikamaru and Shino. She was not surprised that the kikai insects had already healed Shino, and Naruto suffered few injuries due to the byuuji's influence.

"Sakura, I'm sorry this happened." Apologized Shikamaru. He looked down at his feet as Sakura healed his small cuts. He was truly sorry Sakura got hurt. Despite his grumblings he actually liked the girl, and felt she fit in perfectly.

"It's alright. You guys act like I can't take care of myself." She turned to the mirror and began healing her face. "Kiba, I think you should stay out of school tomorrow. I know you will try to train, and I don't think it is a good idea for you right now."

"I'll be fine." Kiba grunted. "I've had a few wounds worse than this."

Sakura crossed the room and gently sat on his bed. She did not want to move him, even after being healed, she was sure he was still in pain. She placed her hands on his temples and sent a soothing pulse of chakra to relax him and induce sleep. Naruto was busying himself sending a text message to Hinata.

Shikamaru was doing the same, only the receivers of his message were Chouji, then Neji.

"Please Kiba, stay here and rest, please." Sakura asked. She placed her hand on his chest.

"Fine." Kiba answered. He smiled softly at Sakura and placed his hand on top of hers. His eyes already heavy with sleep. "Thank you little one."

"You are welcome. I guess I'd better go." Sakura stood. "Remember rest. Take three of those pain pills in a few hours or when you wake up, the initial numbing from the chakra will wear off by then. I'm sure you'll be in some pain."

"Yeah." His eyes slowly closing. Sleep was begin to take over.

"Good night guys." Sakura crossed the room to leave.

"Wait up." Naruto called. "You okay?" He asked Kiba. Kiba's eyes were closing, and his breathing in a relaxed slow pace.

"I'm better now." He said in his sleep, but with a large grin on his face. "My little one is safe, and I can feel her chakra inside me."

"Uh, yeah." Naruto responded looking rather confused. "Let's go Sakura chan I'll walk you home."

Naruto and Sakura said good night to everyone, then left. Nami turned to Shino and rubbed her arm. "I guess I have no purpose here." Shino could not answer, but his non answer told Nami everything she needed to know. Shino thought, 'One required girl down, two more to go.'

Naruto walked Sakura home. She entered the house to find her mother in the living room. Tsunade's foot tapped loudly on the floor.

"Where the hell have you been? I have called your phone for the last hour!" Tsunade demanded. Her face fell in shock as she took in the blonde teenage boy standing beside Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I left my phone at the counter of a store, I went by Kiba's before I came home." Sakura wasn't sure why her mom was so upset. "Mom this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's one of my friends and my teammate."

"Nice to meet you Haruno san." Naruto stated. He bowed low to Sakura's mother, and unknowingly his own mother.

'He does have manners.' Inner Sakura stated. 'Wonders never cease.'

"Mom!" Sakura screamed to get her mom to snap out of her daze.

"Oh, hello Naruto kun." Tsunade finally stated. She returned the gesture. "Thank you for walking her home."

"You are welcome, well I'd better go. My dad leaves tomorrow for a mission, we always have ramen together before he leaves." Naruto gave Sakura a large hug and kissed her forehead.

"I bet your mother enjoys the night off from cooking." Tsunade stated. She was testing the waters of her ex husband.

"No it's just me and my dad. My mom is dead."

"Oh Naruto kun, I'm so sorry." Inwardly she felt a pang of guilt. She could see the sadness in his eyes. However the mother instinct wanted to hug him. Which she did. "You'd better run off and get that ramen."

Tsunade pulled away from him. Naruto put his shoes on then turned to leave. "Nice to meet you Haruno san. Night Sakura chan, see you in the morning."

Tsuande turned to leave the room. If Sakura had looked close enough, she would have seen the tears rolling down her mother's face. She closed the door to her room, after she passed the kitchen to grab the three bottles of saki.

'What the hell is wrong with her Kikai kun?" Sakura knew there was a bug on her somewhere. She went to her room as quickly as possible.

* * *

hope that didn't bore you. i wanted to shika to get a little credit as a lady's man. lol. anyway, i also needed to get rid of a certain girl that was trying to move in on kiba. :) i managed to put in a little kiba and sakura...more is coming though. promise. review if you feel so inclined.

terri


	19. Dreamweaver

We all have dreams. Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba are no different. I'd put one of Shikamaru's but that just might make you blush. lol.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN Dreamweaver.**

Tsunade's thoughts were flooded with the image of her son. He was so handsome. He looked healthy, and his chakra was strong. She began to drink. Tears flowing down her face.

'What kind of mother am I? Letting him go like I did. I've missed everything. How could I?'

Hours passed and she finally succumb to a depressed saki induced sleep. The retired kunoichi tossed in a fit of restless sleep. Memories flood her dreams. Memories she wanted to keep buried.

_"Jiraiya is he dead!" Tsunade screamed. She flung the door open, pulling her husband into their home.  
_

_"Yes." Jiraiya answered. He was covered in blood. Some his. Some Orochimaru's. He hung his head low. His emotions were strained and confused. His best friend since he was eight was dead, and Jiraiya had killed him. He didn't know what he should feel. His need to protect his family was greater than the love he had for his lifelong friend. Tsunade knew the conflict in her husband's heart. She knew he felt hurt, betrayed, and enraged all in one. He removed his shoes and entered their home. The pair crossed the house through the living room and into the kitchen. _

"We didn't find his body, but I felt him die." Jiraiya finally answered. "The kids?"  


_"They are safe, with Kakashi kun." Tsunade replied. She embraced her life long love. His body slumped against hers. The weight of the past month making his body unusually heavy. His emotions overrunning. "It's okay. It's over, you did what was right."_

_"I'm scared, Tsunade. I don't have his body. I have nothing concrete to say he is gone forever. I can't just trust my gut on this. I felt the life leave him, but without a body I have no proof. I'm not positive."  
_

_"What are you trying to say?" She said into his chest.  
_

_"I don't feel that you or the kids are safe."  
_

_Tsunade pulled away from him. She looked into his eyes and saw an emotions that made her want to scream. She saw a shinobi's enemy, fear and doubt. Her normally confident husband was no where in front of her.  
_

_"Tsunade." He began with a heavy sigh.  
_

_"NO! Jiraiya, I will not let you become this empty shell of fear and doubt! He has to be dead!" Tsunade could barely contained her emotions. "After what he did to her. Our daughter, his Goddaughter, used as a lab rat for his damn experiments. She will carry that curse mark seal for the rest of her life because of that bastard we trusted!"  
_

_"Don't you think I know that?" Jiraiya moved away from her. "I'm her FATHER, I'm suppose to protect her. I FAILED HER! I failed you!"  
_

_Jiraiya seemed broken to Tsunade. He was hanging by a thin strand. She was scared he would snap at any moment. Then where would her family be?  
_

_"Sarutobi sensei and I have been discussing this situation."  
_

_"What?" She did not like the sound of his voice.  
_

_"You and my little one will leave for Suna in four days to live. Four days from now our home will be _

_destroyed by fire. With the exception of Kakashi kun, Sarutobi sensei, and me everyone else will assume you both died." His voice held a calmness that was almost eerie.  
_

_"NO! I will not run. I am a kunoichi, I refuse to be scared from my own village. A village my grandfather created." Tsuande was beyond mad at even the suggestion.  
_

_"Yes, you will. If he is still alive he will not stop. You know this." Jiraiya placed his hand on her shoulders. "You have to do this. You have to protect Sakura."  
_

_"And Naruto, am I to abandon him? He's my son."  
_

_"I will take care of him. The paperwork has been sent to the Kazekage. He will know your true identity, as will his successor. Please Tsunade, this is what I want."  
_

_"No, we can fight him together." Tsunade answered. She knew the argument was useless. Jiraiya was a pretty laid back individual, but once his mind was set, there was no changing it. "Don't separate us."  
_

_"Make sure Sakura is enrolled in the shinobi program there, begin working with her. She will have to know how to fight if he is alive. We can't just leave her a sitting duck." Jiraiya found it best to ignore Tsunade's pleas. "You will be given a job there in the hospital as a medic. I will make sure Sakura and you have everything you ever need."  
_

_"I will not agree to this." Tsunade said, shaking Jiraiya's arms off her shoulders. She hated it when he ignored her.  
_

_"He sealed over one hundred genjutsus in her body, I know that genjutsu is not either of our specialties, but she will have to learn to master them. Can you imagine what type of kunoichi she will be?" For a brief moment his eyes sparkled with the thought of his daughter such a powerful kunoichi. "First Naruto with the byuuji, now Sakura. Her strength is already great, and she's smarter than most her age."  
_

_"I'm talking to you, this is not going to happen." She followed him into the laundry room.  
_

_"We will need to pack a few things today and tomorrow." He removed his clothing and tossed the pants into the hamper and the shirt into the trash. "There are a few items I would rather not lose to the fire. They will have to go in storage."  
_

_"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"  
_

_"No, I'm not, because you are not listening to ME." He slammed his fists on the washer. "I don't normally say this and right now I'm only going to say it once, but I am the head of this house. You and those children are MY responsibility. This is what I have decided is best for your safety. Are you going to take away my responsibility as the man of this house?"  
_

_Tsunade could not answer. She knew he was doing what he could to protect them. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Please understand, this is not easy on me either. I love you." _

  
Tsunade turned in her bed. She awoke in a cold sweat. She softly walked down to check on Sakura sleeping. Turning to go back to her room, she wondered how Naruto was. 

Naruto rolled over, his stomach full of ramen, and his dreams changing with his position.

_He could see the outline of a blond woman in a kitchen that he did not recognize. The younger version of him was playing ninja, pretending he was on a mission with his father. The wooden kunai landed on her leg. She turned to him, gently tackling him to the ground and held the wooden kuani to his throat.  
_

_"Where is your back up weapon?" She questioned. A smile crossed her face as she felt a second wooded kunai press into her abdomen. "Good boy." She got up and walked to the cabinet.  
_

_"Honey, we're home, you'll never guess what our daughter said to Sarutobi sensei." Naruto saw his father laughing, as he entered the back door. "Come on little one, keep up."  
_

_The lady crossed the kitchen to hug and kiss his father. Naruto jumped up and into his dad's arms. As he hugged his dad, he could see a small girl running in behind his father. Her pink hair shining in the sun. _

Naruto stirred in his sleep. Over and over the blond woman came to his dreams followed by the pink haired girl. He sat straight up in the bed. He scratched his head. The pink hair. 'It couldn't be her. Dad called her his daughter.' Naruto tried to fall asleep again, but his thoughts were overrun. Sleep would escape him this night.

Sakura thought of Nami and Kiba as she laid her head on her pillow. Did he love _her_? Did she love him? How long had they dated? She knew there was an attraction between she and Kiba. 'Am I just a play toy to him?' Her body rolled from one side of her bed to another.

_"Gaara, thank you for the flowers." Sakura said as the pair walked through the streets. _

_"You are welcome, Sakura. I like to make you happy." Gaara answered. He turned to walk toward the park that held the large koi pond. He knew Sakura liked to look at the fish swim. She walked beside him. Her happiness broadcasted on her face for everyone to see. They sat on a bench. Sakura laid the flowers beside her. _

_"Gaara," She began nervously. "I need to talk to you."_

_"Ok." He noticed she was biting her lip. How he wished he could kiss it, but the moment did not call for such impulsive behavior. _

_"Gaara, I love you." She said after a few moments of silence. She was too scared to look at his reaction. However, he did not repeat the words. Sakura swallowed hard. When she thought of this moment she knew one of two things would happen. Gaara would either take her in his arms and say he loved her also, or he would sit there quietly unresponsive. The latter is the one she dreaded. _

_"Sakura, I can not return your sentiment." Gaara simply said. He would not look at her, he knew she had tears falling. She knew this was the beginning of the end of their relationship. He was sure that over more time he could return her feelings. She knew it had to be this way. _

_"But I can Sakura." A deep voice said from behind them. "I can love you more than you will ever imagine." _

_Sakura turned and suddenly Gaara, the pond, the park, even the sunlight was gone. She stood facing Kiba in the moonlight. He pulled her close to him. "Kiba." _

Sakura smiled in her sleep. The painful memory of rejection, being replaced with the hope of new love.

Kiba touched the spot on his side where her hand had been. He smiled. He shifted as much as the pain would allow and sleep once again pulled his mind away from the conscious world.

_Kiba touched Sakura's hand as the two walked through the path in the forest. She looked almost angelic in a white sundress. The grass soft under their bare feet. The moonlight guided them to the cliff over looking the lake. Sakura's eyes widen when she saw the blanket Kiba had placed on the ground for the pair to star gaze. Akamaru sat guarding the small midnight picnic. "Good boy." Kiba patted the dog as Akamaru ran off toward the Inuzuka compound. _

_Sakura went to the edge of the cliff, and Kiba followed close behind. "Sakura." He started as he moved beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. He had to say it. He had to tell her. The emotions were taking over him. She deserved to hear these three words before he gave her their first kiss. Her eyes locked in his. "Sakura, I,"_

"Kiba, I am leaving for school now. Make sure you rest like Sakura said. Yae san is here if you need anything. I told her we were training and that is how you got hurt. I am not sure if she believe me, but that is the story." Shino had once again spent the night at Kiba's home.

"Damn it Shino, you really know how to fuck a guy's dream up." Kiba said eyes half open, and speech laced with sleep. He knew he would never get back to that sweet spot in his dream.

Laughing as he looked at Kiba, "Just what were you doing in that dream, tent boy?"

"Just go to school, teme." Kiba could not help the tent that had formed in his shorts. He was dreaming of a beautiful girl and he was a seventeen year old boy. Certain natural body reactions were a given.

Sakura raced around the house. Her mother was suppose to do the ironing the previous day, yet there Sakura stood with four uniform shirts, all wrinkled. 'Damn it. I knew I should have done this.'

"MOM! Did you at least iron one of your button down white shirts?" Sakura said entering her mother's bedroom. The floor beside the bed had three empty bottles saki bottles. There were tissue scattered over the bed. Her mother was in her bathroom. Sakura went to the closet and started searching through her mothers clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked entering the room again.

"I'm looking for a shirt to wear under my blazer. _Someone_ was suppose to iron yesterday." Sakura found the shirt she needed. She frowned though as she looked at how she would not fill up the chest area. 'Maybe Shika is right and I am flat chested.' She let a small sigh out.

"Sorry. What are your plans for this afternoon?" Tsunade suddenly felt the need to keep Sakura close. She knew it was just because she felt guilty about Naruto. "I will be at the hospital until nine."

"I have to go get my phone, and my costume for Ino's party." Sakura began dressing.

"That's right her birthday party is this weekend. I want you home by one." Tsunade said sitting down on the bed, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

"ONE?!? You are kidding right, I haven't had a curfew since freshman year." Sakura almost laughed.

"No, I am not. We are in a new city. I want to make sure some rapist doesn't get you."

"Mom, you are overreacting. I will be fine, I'm going with my friends." Sakura said.

She smiled and her face turned pleasantly soft. Tsunade knew that meant there was a boy involved. 'What if it's Naruto?' Panic set in as she remembered how Naruto had embraced her and kissed Sakura's forehead. 'Oh God, I've got to stop this now.'

"Are you interested in Naruto kun?" She timidly asked her daughter.

"No, Naruto is my teammate. I will admit there is something about him that draws me to him, but it's not an attraction like that." Sakura shuddered at the thought. "And the curfew?"

"Still stands." Tsunade began to walk down the hall to the kitchen. She started water for tea.

"That's not fair! I have been nothing but responsible. Isn't that why your stopped giving me a curfew?" Sakura cried out. She followed down the hall. Her feet heavy with anger.

"Sakura, the fact remains that we are in a new environment."

"But I am still the same Sakura! I am still the same person."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Sakura could not believe her mother was acting like this."When you came home and said we were moving, I did not complain. Not once. Even though it meant I had to give up EVERYTHING I knew. I was ranked number one academically, I had friends, I was one my way to becoming a kunoichi, but I never said a word. Why? Because you were scared of something you couldn't or wouldn't share with me."

Tsunade was often happy her daughter had a mixture of Jiraiya's and her enthusiasm and passion. This was not one of those times, as Sakura's voice grew louder.

"Sakura."

"No, don't Sakura me. You aren't being fair! You know you aren't." Sakura said as she turned on her heel and marched to her room. The door slammed and music began to blare loudly.

'Ito san is going to love this.' Tsunade thought. A few minutes passed, and Sakura left her bedroom. She crossed the apartment without even looking at her mom, slamming the front door behind her.

Sakura entered the school with her friends. Shino stated Kiba was doing fine and still in bed. The Inuzuka servant Yae san had returned from her month long visit with her sister and could look out for Kiba's needs. Ino was in over drive with excitement as her party approached. Many students that had not been invited made a last minute effort to get on her good side. Sakura was in a foul mood. The argument with her mom made her feel like crap. Shikamaru finally got brave and asked what was wrong. Sakura explained.

"She thinks you guys might rape me or something." Sakura finished.

"Yes, because every rapist wants a flat chested, loud girl with inhumane strength. You are a walking target." Shikamaru said.

"Kiss my ass Nara." The group walked into school as the bell rang. The groups parted ways going to their homerooms. Second period came and an older lady entered the classroom instead of Kakashi sensei. The class became quiet.

"Kakashi kun and the other senseis are doing exams for the freshman and sophomore Ninja Arts Programs. You will be here until lunch. I will be your substitute." She scanned the class looking over the students. "You, young lady with the pink hair, please stand and tell me what Kakashi kun was going over with you. As usual he failed to leave any notes for me."

'Good God, how old is she?' Inner Sakura asked.

'Ssssh...' Sakura tried to silence her thoughts.

'It's not like the old bag can hear me. Hell, she probably can't her you. How many wrinkles does she have, one, two, ...' Inner Sakura continued.

The class grumbled as they realized this teacher may actually make them do work. Sakura agreed and did not feel like do anything. She made a subtle hand signal under her desk before she stood and prayed the teacher would not notice. Standing Sakura answered, "Kakashi sensei had us working in groups discussing how Edgar Allen Poe's work applied to today's life."

"Very well then, move your desks into your groups and begin your discussions." The teacher stated looking at the class. "Please keep the noise to a minimum." She sat down and began reading.

'Whew, that went well, thirty seven, thirty eight...' Inner Sakura continued.

"Genjutsu, nice." Shikamaru said before placing his head on the desk. Shino and Sakura formed a "discussion group" around Shikamaru's desk. Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Chouji formed another group. For some reason, Sakura felt like Naruto was avoiding her. She was right. He was trying to sort out the dreams that he kept having.

Juri and Eika walked over to their group. "Hi guys," Eika said. She looked at Shikamaru and Shino, before frowning at Sakura. "It's really weird for the sensei to let us do this right?"

"Where is Kiba kun today?"

None of the boys replied. Eika sat on the corner of Shikamaru's desk forcing him to sit up. Sakura could tell by his expression he was more than annoyed. "So do you guys have dates for Ino's party?"

No response.

"Ino actually invited you?" Sakura finally said.

"Yes, she always invites us. Do _you_ have a date Sakura?" Eika asked.

The pair continued to talk to the non responsive young men.

"Get the hell off my desk." Shikamaru said.

"Oh Shikamaru kun, I'm so sorry." She smiled at him. Sakura had had enough, she looked over at the desk where the substitute sat. She mumbled a word and turned back around.

"LADIES! I do not believe I gave you permission to wander the class disturbing other groups! Please take your seats." The sensei yelled at Juri and Eika. The two girls became red with embarrassment and went back to their seats.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh but who would tell you how strong and awesome you are in Ninja Arts class?" Sakura mimicked Eika while giggling. The bell sounded for them to go to lunch. The classroom turned into chaos as the students returned the desks. Sakura started walking out, when Shino tugged on her blazer. "Don't forget her." He said nodding toward the teacher. "Opps, thanks." Sakura made a hand gesture and whispered, "Release." Freeing the teacher from the genjutsu.

The group arrived at the rooftop. Sakura's mind wandering. "Guys, would you do me a favor?"

She asked turning to the group. "Could you all come with me to meet my mom?"

"Yeah, we'll go." Ino answered.

"Finally, I get to meet the woman of my dreams." smirked Shikamaru.

"Stay away from my mother Shika." Sakura said. The group jumped from the rooftop and headed toward the hospital.

* * *

hope you are having a great day. i'm off to write chapter 22. wow you guys are behind. hahahahahahah 

terri


	20. A Few Things You Need to Know

Thanks guys for the reviews. You all are awesome.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY A Few Things You Need to Know. **

"How is she doing?" Jiraiya asked Itachi. The two were sitting in Itachi's office after just finishing examining the underclassmen.

"Very well, Jiraiya sama. I am totally impressed. Gai sensei says her taijutsu is getting stronger." Itachi opened a drawer placing folders of the students examined earlier. "There is one area that concerns me."

"Her genjutsu?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I have had her work with Kotetsu kun and Izumo kun, they are the two strongest students I have in that area. They can not compete with her abilities. Even Kurenai sensei is baffled at how dominant Sakura chan is." Itachi paused. "At this moment we have a very confused substitute teacher who fell under one of her genjutsus. The woman still thinks she's teaching a class."

Jiraiya laughed. "Let me guess, Mimi sensei? Hell, she was old when I was in school." Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"I wasn't able to work with her as much as I wanted to before, my team of students are up for graduation this year, and I do not plan on any of them failing. However I have managed to work out a schedule to devote more time with her. Within another year I will imagine her genjutsu techniques will be as strong as if not stronger than my magekyou sharingan."

"That strong huh?" Jiraiya sat back in the chair. "And the effect on her body?"

"It doesn't appear to be as harsh, yes it will require a lot of chakra, but not as draining on the body." Itachi folded his hands. "Have you noticed she holds her right side as she does these techniques?"

"The right side huh? Before or after she begins the jutsu?"

"Right before she begins. I wondered if the jutsu cause her pain. So I asked her about it. She stated it was because it felt natural just to touch her side." Itachi now sat back in his chair. "I figured it was a nervous habit. Now I am thinking there is more to it, is there something else you would like to tell me?"

"Yes, I suppose I must." Jiraiya knew the more people that found out Sakura's true identity the more danger she would be in. Itachi Uchiha was different though. An ANBU captain. A sensei. A shinobi. Jiraiya trusted him everyday with Naruto. Now he would once again have to trust him, but this time with his daughter. He sighed. "Haruno Sakura is not her real name."

"Excuse me Jiraiya sama?" Itachi's eyes narrowed on the toad sage.

"Her given family name is Uzumaki, her given first name however is Sakura." Jiraiya waited for a moment for the initial information to process through Itachi's mind. "She is my daughter, and younger twin sister of Naruto."

Itachi let out a small gasp. "That explains your requests for her training and being treated as a member of the noble families. I wondered why someone as strong in genjutsu was not paired with Kurenai sensei, but Kakashi sensei would make more sense based on your family. She however has no idea does she?"

"No, you are now the third person other than her mother and me to know. Kakashi kun, Sarutobi sensei, and now you. It must stay this way for now. Understood?"

"Yes Jiraiya sama, but that does not explain much."

Jiraiya stood and walked around the office for a moment. He collected his thoughts and sat down again.

"The lives of my children have not been easy. First my wife Tsunade suffered losing her brother The Fourth to that damn nine tail fox. He sealed it in his nephew because he knew that with Tsunade and me protecting and guiding Naruto, he would become a fine shinobi. He was right. Naruto is on his way to becoming a great shinobi for Konoha."

"I will admit it was hard though, the villagers did not always enjoy knowing there was a jinchuuriki living in such a close range. That was when Tsunade and I decided to school the children at home, and begin to train them. We did not want Naruto to face the resentment some villagers harbored toward him."

"That is understandable Jiraiya sama. Sometimes being different is not a good thing." Itachi remembered how many children refused to play with him as a child because of his advanced abilities.

"The twins were best friends, and progressing nicely. What ninja child would not having the three Sannin training them. Sarutobi sensei was at our home frequently and the children adored him. Kakashi kun trained with them since they were able to walk also. Orochimaru was their Godfather, and he eagerly worked with the twins. We did not realize until it was too late what he had truly been doing."

Jiraiya shifted in his seat. Even after ten years, the vision of his daughter crying as a curse mark was burning into her side, made his blood boil. _That fucking bastard._

"He had used her as an experiment. A rat for his sick twisted way of being a ninja. He had created over one hundred genjutsus. He forced these into her body as holder or container. Orochimaru was sick, dying to be exact, but he had found a way to revive himself in a new body. However, when he did all his ability as a shinobi would be lost. She was his first 'container.' He had planned on three, one for genjutsu, one for taijutsu, and the last for ninjutsu. The doujutsu was too difficult for him to replicate. Once he was revived he merely needed to extract the jutsu from the container, and the skills would be his, plus the charka of that person. However the container would be killed in the process."

Jiraiya slammed his fist on the desk at the thought of Orochimaru even touching his child.

"I see. The person given these jutsus also has the ability to use these techniques." Itachi asked. 'Over one hundred genjutsus. This child will be an amazing kunoichi with the skills she already possess, but this will truly give her an edge.' He thought.

"Yes, but Sakura was the only one he was able to complete the process with. She was his only 'success' as he called it. To make matters worse we were never sure if he actually died. That is why it's important she learn to use these techniques. The longer they stay in her the more difficult it is for him to extract it, if he is still around. Sarutobi sensei believes that since she has held the genjutsus this long, it may be impossible to pull it from her and she should be fine. However he won't care, he will try to pull it from her any way he can."

"We were always told your wife died in a house fire." Itachi was impressed that Jiraiya could almost be calm about this whole situation. Ten years has helped him accept this.

"That is what we wanted everyone to believe. Something has spooked Tsunade. That was always a part of our agreement. If something suspicious ever occurred she would return with Sakura chan. There were break ins in their home in Suna, Tsunade wanted to keep it away from Sakura chan. Sakura chan is not stupid. She knew something was wrong. I worry that my little one can not protect herself."

"She will. You will be impressed. Naruto kun is naturally drawn to her. Their teamwork is almost that of Inuzuku kun and Aburame kun's."

"Itachi kun, what I have told you here stays between the two of us. But because I have told this to you, you are now even more responsible for her safety. You know the enemy we are against. Orochimaru is a Sannin. I am telling you this because I have faith in you."

"Jiraiya sama, I will protect Sakura chan with my life. That I promise you, and the secret will go no further."

"Haruno san, your meeting will begin in five minutes, but..." Shizune followed her boss toward Tsunade's office. She knew that what she was about say would anger Tsunade. Not that Haruno san wasn't already in a foul mood. Days like this made Shizune consider being put back on the active kunoichi rooster.

"But what Shizune spit it out, I don't have time for this." Kushina (Tsunade) opened the door to her office. Her breath escaped her as she saw her office crowded with nine teenagers. "Sakura, what are you doing here? Why are you not in school?"

Shizune noticed each one of these children were kids from the noble clans.

"Because you don't trust me or my friends, since you don't know them. Well, here is your chance." Sakura introduced each one of them. "Inuzuka Kiba is sick today, but I'm sure he would be happy to come meet you later."

Tsunade looked over the group of teens. They did not look much different from Sakura's friends back in Suna. She was sure they were trouble makers and just lucky enough to have the right social standing to stay out of too much trouble. In Suna Sakura was friends with the Kazekage's kids, and three of the kids from noble families. Funny how Sakura yet again managed to find friends like that. I guess it is just natural for her to be around powerful families. How could she not with the blood running through her family tree. She wondered how different Sakura would be had she grown up with these friends.

Each of Sakura's friends felt the oppressing aura from her mother. They felt completely intimidated by this woman. 'Damn she's just as scary as mom.' Shikamaru thought. 'But she's hot.'

"Sakura, that was not the point of the discussion we had earlier, but fine to get you back in school, our previous agreement from Suna will stand."

"Good. Let's go guys." Sakura stood. The group stood, and began their goodbyes.

Naruto stared at the pictures on Sakura's mom's desk. He gasped as he focused on a picture of Sakura and her mom, when her mother was a blond. 'The woman from my dreams. How? Why?' He thought. He watched her closely. When she wasn't looking, he slipped the picture in his bag. Shikamaru lagged behind.

"Haruno san, my mother is giving me a pool party this Friday for my birthday. My friends and their parents are invited. I would be pleased if you could join us." Shikamaru said to Sakura's mom. His eyes never leaving her chest.

"Thank you Shikamaru kun, but I am afraid I will be working that evening."

"Shika, quit hitting on my mother!" Sakura pulled him by the arm. "Bye mom, I'm training after school."

School was over, the group split up and went their separate ways. Naruto and Sakura walked together, since Hinata and Neji had a training session with her father.

"I may have to kill Shika, if he keeps hitting on my mom." Sakura stated.

"Don't ever let him know she was a blond before. He has a thing for blonds." Naruto answered. "Um Sakura chan do you want to go get some ramen?"

"Yeah why not." The pair walked into the ramen shop and much to their dismay Kakashi was sitting at the counter.

"I wondered when the pair of you would show up. I see you missed class this afternoon."

Sakura and Naruto both thought, 'Shit.'

"It's my fault Kakashi sensei. I was having a problem with my mom, and they helped me." Sakura answered.

"Sit down and eat." Kakashi stated. The three ate and Kakashi paid for the ramen. The threesome walked the crowded streets. Kakashi stopped in front of the bookstore and asked the pair to wait outside.

"Sakura chan, have you ever been in a fire?" Naruto asked softly.

"I don't know. I have a dream about being trapped in a house fire when I was small, and someone rescued me. I never get to see his face." Sakura answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Naruto asked.

"Have you?" She returned his question.

"My house burned down when I was six. It killed my mother." Naruto looked at his shoes, and shuffled his feet back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Kakashi exited the store and walked with the pair.

"I expect the two of you in your afternoon class tomorrow, even if you are doing class work." Kakashi said. "And Sakura chan, no more genjutsus on the substitute. At her age it takes a lot longer to wear off. She probably still thinks she is in the classroom."

Sakura blushed. "Hai sensei."

"Naruto kun, make sure she gets home safely." With a poof Kakashi was gone.

The two walked together. Sakura wanted to know more about Naruto.

"Naruto why do you want to be Hokage?"

"It's my birth right."

"How so?" Sakura shifted the book bag on her shoulder.

"My dad, mom, and Godfather were the legendary Sannin of this village. My great grandfather on my mom's side was the First Hokage, who created this village. My great uncle, the First's brother, was the second Hokage. My mom's brother was the Fourth Hokage, who died sealing the byuuji in me. He had confidence in me to be a strong shinobi. I won't let him down. Kakashi niisan was considered a genius in his shinobi class."

"Even with our family standing people treated me like crap. They said it was my fault my mother died. I have to prove them wrong." Naruto's fist were clenched as he kicked a rock. "I didn't kill her, I didn't start that fire."

He turned to Sakura with a pleading look to believe him. Sincerity came from his voice, and Sakura could not help but believe him. Sakura trusted him. She felt connected to him. There was a desire to be with him, that was completely different than what she felt about Kiba. Her hand reached out for his in a touched it, calming him.

"I can understand that. I feel the same need to prove myself to my mother. I also watched Gaara go through the same struggle. Maybe that's why I feel so close to you." Sakura and Naruto had arrived in front of her apartment building. "It's weird."

"I know, ever since you've moved here I've felt there was something about you. You've been in my thoughts, even my dreams, but not in a girlfriend way. Maybe we were meant to be teammates like destiny or something. It's like I want to hug you or be beside you. It's driving me crazy. When that guy hit you, I wanted to snap his neck."

Naruto was looking at the sky. It felt like such a relief to tell her this. Sakura stretched her hand out to remove a strand of hair from his eye. The urge took over and Naruto pulled her into his arms. The hug was comfortable and familiar.

"Sorry, I needed to be sure it wasn't anything sexual that I was feeling." Naruto grinning like a five year old. "That made me feel more secure."

"It made me feel like I was hugging my brother if I had one." Sakura answered. She was being honest.

"Same here, just like a sister. Now that I have that out of the way. I think the feeling will pass." Naruto stated. He turned to leave. "You know Kakashi niisan is going to kill us tomorrow at training right?"

"Ugh, yeah I know." Sakura began to walk up the stairs. The closeness between Sakura and Naruto was getting tighter and tighter. It made both the Uzumaki children smile.

Sakura showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her mom called to say it would be eleven before she got home. An ANBU team returned with a few severe injuries.

A familiar sound hit her window.

Tap.

She waited smiling.

Tap.

She walked to the window. There on the other roof was Kiba. A small on his face as Sakura opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I came to see you duh." He laughed. Sakura grabbed a blanket for them to sit on and jumped over to the other roof.

"I told you nothing strenuous. What if you had opened the wound again?" Sakura looked at the injury on his side. "How does it feel?" Her hand placed on his forehead checking for fever and looking at his color.

"I'm fine, and here." Kiba handed her, her cell phone. "I thought you might like this."

"Thank you!" She took the phone and squeezed his arm, avoiding hugging him for his injury. "You weren't suppose to leave your bed!"

"I didn't until now." Kiba answered. He held back laughter as Sakura opened the phone covered in dog saliva. "My pup is going to be a very intelligent nin dog."

"Tell Akamaru I said thanks and ewe!!"

"Heard you dragged everyone to see your mom." Kiba asked. He placed his hand on top of her's so she couldn't move it. "I think Shikamaru is in love."

"Great, just who I need as a step dad." The pair laughed.

"Sakura, I meant what I said yesterday. I'm sorry you got hurt." Kiba said. His voice was soft, and he looked down at her.

"It's okay, honest. I can take a hit or two." Sakura stated. "Did you watch soap operas all day?"

"No sports, then I fell asleep. Do you know there's a lumberjack competition?"

"I would have watched anime all day." Sakura moved a little closer to him. A breeze passing through gave her chills. Kiba moved his arm and pulled her closer into him. She smelled clean and natural. Her hair was still wet and had a slight curl to it like this.

"You watch anime? That's a surprise." His head being filled with her scent.

"Yes the ones here are better than the one's in Suna. The most popular one there is about a guy who gets Death God powers and goes around sending souls to this place called Soul Society, and the other one is about a smart kid who gets a Death God notebook that can kill people and begins getting rid of criminals to make a better world, until he has to out smart the police."

"They both sound good. Here it's all fluff."

"I know, and I love the one where the girl is living with the family that turns into the members of the zodiac. I like the cat best." Sakura felt warmth coming from him. She wondered if he felt as happy as she was at the moment.

"There is no cat in the zodiac, and how could you like the cat?" Sakura laughed because Kiba look almost hurt.

"Cause the cat is loud, impulsive, and always ready to fight, but at the same time, he's loving and protective. When the heroine is with him, she knows she's safe, and she knows he loves her. Plus he's hot." Sakura laughed.

"Hmph. I bet the dog is better."

"The dog is actually smart, handsome, and very funny." Sakura watched Kiba's chest swell with pride. "He's also a total pervert."

"..." Kiba merely held a sheepish grin.

"But I guess you could say he was hot." Sakura conceded.

"You think an anime character is hot? They aren't real you know." Kiba teased. "You are weird." Kiba knew the cat she described was a lot like him. Was she giving him a hint? What more hint did he need? He could smell her attraction to him. She was there in his arms. Damn clan tradition. 'I need her to be mine officially.'

"That is why I like the cat best. A close second is the cow." Sakura replied. "Then there's the one with the host club, the twins on that are so hot!"

"That's it, no more anime for you." Kiba said. "I'm taking the remote home with me." The pair sat silently. Sakura was not sure for how long, but eventually her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. He rested his chin on her head.

At the same time they both thought, 'I am so happy. I could stay here all night.'

"Sakura, about Nami." There was tension in his voice.

Sakura's body stiffened. Kiba's hand rubbed her shoulder. He did not want her to move from that spot.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I should not be here with you like this. You have a girlfriend." Sakura moved. Kiba pulled her back and moved her face close to her.

"She is not my girlfriend, never was. I needed you to know this." Kiba said. He looked at her, his face so close to hers their noses touched. "Just remember that."

Sakura felt like he was going to kiss her. She was disappointed when he moved his face away.

"Favorite book?" Sakura started. The conversation went from there. It was 10:30 and they had been sitting on the roof for two hours.

"I better go back inside." Sakura stood to leave. Kiba also got up. He placed his hands on her shoulder and then pulled her chin up, so he could look into her eyes.

"Sakura, I have a lot going on right now for my clan. My responsibilities. Once this is over, I want to talk to you about something serious. Please just understand." Kiba looked at her hoping she would understand. He couldn't tell her everything, they were clan secrets. The only reason Shino knew about the clan dating requirements is because Shino knew how Kiba's parents got together.

Sakura nodded. His gaze was so intense, Sakura's stomach leaped. He stroked her face. "I'm glad you were able to heal yourself."

"I'm happier I was able to heal you." Sakura folded the blanket.

"Go, I want to make sure you get in safely." Kiba watched her entered and waved goodbye. 'Soon Sakura, I'll be able to tell you I love you, without any other obligations.'

'Tenten, I totally understand you now.' Sakura thought.

* * *

I know i have updated a lot this weekend, i've had so many chapters done, but no time to edit. so here are the end results of my hard work. i hope you are all pleased with how the story is going so far. review if you would like. :)

oh did you get the anime's sakura mention. i'm sure you did. oh how i love kyo, but shigure is awesome too. and those hitachiin twins...such naughty boys. ;)


	21. A Reliable Source

My last installment for the weekend. I am pleased so far with how the story is going. Maybe you are too. Thanks for your support. After Ino's party (which will be the next chapter) there will be some more action...I hope you all stick around for that.

mrs cake. i noticed the strong quiet type trend. - can you figure out mine? kiba, kyo, ichigo...lol.

otkau-freak-16, were you peaking at my notes:)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE A Reliable Source.**

"I think your family is trying to kill me Naruto kun." Sakura stated as she laid on the ground of the training area. Kakashi had been unusually strict on the team lately. Pushing more and more. "Teamwork, is not easy, but the basis of your survival." He drilled them on this everyday.

Sakura found it easy to work with Naruto. They paired together very well. Zaku was the problem. She could not give herself over to completely trusting him. No trust. No teamwork. She knew it had to do with Ino. She was Ino's friend. He had broken that trust with Ino, and Sakura was not willing to hear him out. Plus he was aggressive and had no respect for her personal space. He had even tried to convince Sakura to ditch Ino's party to go out with him. Sakura declined and the kikai planted on her body took a small bit on her earlobe. "Keep it up Kikai kun, and I'll send you packing."

Two hours after school, Kakashi sensei finally dismissed the team. Naruto waited for Sakura to get her stuff. She didn't even bother changing from her uniform. She was stinky and there was no need to put on all that clothing again. "Ramen?" She asked as they left the school.

"Like you had to ask." Naruto answered. He sent Hinata text to let her know he was okay and would call later.

The pair walked to the Ramen Shop. They noticed Kakashi down the street entering the bookstore again. "Naruto kun, your cousin is a pervert."

"Runs in the family." He said with a playful grin.

"I don't even want to know, but ask him if he would like to join us." Naruto jogged down the street. Sakura was standing outside the bookstore. Seated at a table at the bookstore's outside cafe, enjoying the evening and two cups of tea were two elderly ladies. One wearing a kimono, and the other in what Sakura called a 'granny sweatsuit' or in other words a vinyl sweat suit, with sandals and socks.

"Was that the jinchuuriki I just saw running into the store?" The kimono wearer asked.

"Yes, I do believe it was, poor child. Young lady are you with him?" Sweat suit granny asked.

"Yes ma'am Naruto is my teammate." Sakura answered.

"Wait, but aren't you Tsunade's daughter?" Kimono asked.

"No ma'am I am not sorry." Sakura answered and bow to the ladies.

"No, the daughter also died in that fire. Don't you remember? She had blue hair, not pink." Sweat suit asked.

"That's right. Those poor women, that poor boy." Kimono said. She clutched her chest thinking of the lost Naruto must have felt.

"And Jiraiya kun?" Sweat suit questioned. She took a sip of her tea.

"_That_ pervert is perfectly fine without my sympathy." Kimono answered. Her face turning stern.

"Still, such a tragedy. That boy cursed with the byuuji, and then losing both his mother and sister." Sweat suit said. Sakura was sitting the ground, listening to the two women. She knew eavesdropping was wrong, but she wondered if Naruto knew he had a sister. She rested her head against the building. Hoping they would continue the story.

"From what I've heard that Orochimaru was hurting the girl. Experimenting on her." Kimono said. Sakura could not be sure, but she imagined Kimono giving Sweat suit a 'know it all' look.

"Who told you such a thing?" Sweat suit asked. "Not that gossiping Aya. She seems to think the Hokage is secretly in love with her, as if!" She slammed her hand softly on the table.

"No of course not. My niece dated a boy" Kimono started.

"Which niece?" Sweat suit stirred her tea.

"Baiu, the one that works at the bridal store. She dated a boy who's father owned a small fabric shop." Kimono answered. She lifted her tea cup to her lips.

"The shop over by the theater or the one near the Hokage's office?" Sweat suit prodded.

"The one by the theater. They sold such lovely silk and do not overcharge." Kimono started.

"That is true. Hisame got a beautiful pattern there for her daughter's wedding." Sweat suit continued. Sakura's eye began twitching. 'Damn it get back to the story.'

"You knew that wedding would end badly. The groom showed up at the rehearsal dinner drunk and lipstick smeared over his collar."

"I remember that, almost nine months later the girl from the host club showed up on their doorway with a child, with those red eyes like his." Sweat Suit chuckled softly.

'And they said that Aya woman was a gossip?' Inner Sakura commented. Sakura let out a soft growl.

"What was I saying, oh yes, Baiu dated a boy who's father owned that fabric shop by the theater. He had a customer, who's daughter in law's sister dated a boy who was a gardener for the family."

"Ooh a reliable source on the inside." Sweat suit stated. She looked a little excited about the information she was about to receive.

'Reliable? She's kidding right?' Inner Sakura asked. 'That information has gone through more hands than Naruto kun goes through ramen.'

"Well, go ahead." Sweat suit said. Sakura psychically pushed the lady for more details.

"It seems that Orochimaru wanted the girl for some sick experiments, and Jiraiya kun discovered what he was doing and killed him." Kimono sat quite for a moment as she took a sip of her tea. Naruto bounded from the store, and Sakura immediately but her over her mouth for him to be quiet. She pulled him down beside her, urging him to keep quiet.

"That poor child. What a sick man, for the life of me I can not remember her name." Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Gee there's a shock.' Her inner voice said.

"I can still see her playing in the park with Naruto kun and her mother Tsunade chan." Sakura tighten the grip around Naruto's mouth. He wanted to know what was going on and how these two old ladies knew him. "Such a strong family of shinobi, Hokages in the bloodline, Sannin as parents, even Kakashi kun, is a genius among ninjas."

"Her hair was blue, no wait." Sweat suit thought for a moment. "No it was pink. Jiraiya kun's daughter had pink hair like his grandmother."

Naruto knew she was going to say pink hair. The color drained from Sakura's face. She closed her eyes. 'What are they talking about?' Her mind began processing.

"Yes that is right, the boy, who carries the byuuji had the blond hair like his mother's. His twin sister, what was her name, had pink hair like her great grandmother."

Sakura turned to open her eyes and look at Naruto. They were piecing together the puzzle. It explained so much, but was it true? Sakura's lip was being gnawed at a fast pace. Naruto placed his hand on top of hers. There was not doubt they were talking about him, they said his name directly. She could not be sure if they were speaking of her. However she was the only girl she had ever met to have pink hair.

"It is going to drive me crazy now." Sweat suit said. "Flower, Hana, no that's the Inuzuka girl, Kaerizaki, I know it was flower related. Sakura! That was it."

"Yes it is. Sakura was her name, that is the jinchuuriki's twin sister." Kimono women took another sip of her tea.

Sakura and Naruto let out a gasp and stared into each other's eyes.

At that moment Kakashi strolled from the store excited, until he saw the pair against the wall eavesdropping.

"We need to talk!" Both jumped to their feet and began pulling him through the streets to the training ground, they normally used. Kakashi landed with a grunt at the bottom of a tree.

'Damn they are strong when combined.' He thought.

"Spill it." Sakura crossed her arms on her chest. Naruto stood above him, as Kakashi pulled the old edition out of his pocket and placed it in the bag to take home, while placing the new edition in his pocket.

"I"m not quite sure I understand." Kakashi answered.

Sakura unfolded her arms, and leaned in close. "Kakashi oniisan, I'm sure you do."

Shit. Was all Kakashi could think of. She changed the honorific. They knew.

"Sakura chan, it is important that this information and your knowledge of this information stay between the three of us." Kakashi began. "However there are two things I must do first."

Kakashi stood in front of Sakura and embraced her. She was a little shocked at first, but returned the gesture. A smile came over her face as she hugged her cousin. Naruto not wanting to be left out jumped in with the pair. After a moment the three separated.

"It has been a long time since I have been able to hug you Sakura chan." Kakashi started. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I have missed you. You and Naruto kun were the younger siblings I never had. That is why Naruto kun has always called me nii san instead of itoko. With the exception of being on missions, I saw each of you everyday until you and Tsunade obasan left."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, now this may seem weird, but Sakura chan could you please lift your shirt, I need to check something."

"Kakashi niisan, that's going to far! She's family!" Naruto jumped in between Sakura and Kakashi. However Sakura was pretty sure about what Kakashi wanted to look at.

"Naruto kun you baka, move." Kakashi looked at Sakura. "You already understand don't you?"

"I think so." Sakura lifted her shirt to expose her stomach.

Naruto gasped. Across Sakura's stomach wrapping around her waist like a belt, and he assumed her back also, was a tattoo. Pink sakura blossoms were beautifully colored on her skin. There would be blossom with a leaf wrapped around it every three inches or so, and the petals trailing until they met with the next blossom wrapped in a leaf. Naruto thought it was beautiful. On her right side was a leaf village symbol, but around the edges Naruto noticed something underneath the village symbol. The lines from the seal of the curse mark radiating from the center of the leaf symbol like a sun.

"Is that a curse mark?" He asked. Kakashi nodded. "What, how?"

"Naruto kun, Sakura chan is not a jinchuuriki like you." Kakashi moved forward. "Tried to cover it up, huh Sakura chan?"

Sakura merely blushed as Kakashi examined the curse mark.

"Looks like the Third's seal is still holding." Kakashi finally said.

"The Third?" Sakura asked. "As in the Third Hokage?"

"Yes Sakura chan, he made sure that curse mark was sealed properly." Kakashi answered. "The tattoo is nice though."

"Why do I have this?" Sakura asked. Kakashi proceeded to explain the events of the twins' lives. Naruto and Sakura sat beside one another listening intently.

"Please remember what I have told you is a seceret at this point. One of a shinobi's abilities is to be trusted with information. This is one of those situations. Sakura chan, your life could be in danger if this information is known. Do you both understand?" Kakashi looked at the pair. "There will be an appropriate time to tell your parents, but now is not the time. Sakura chan do you now see the importance of becoming stronger? You must learn to master those genjutsus inside you. The more they become a part of you, the harder they will be to extract. Also a more powerful kunoichi you will become."

"Yes, Kakashi niisan. I do." Sakura was overwhelmed with information. Too much to process. She had a dad. A brother. A cousin. A kick ass kunoichi mom.

"Good, but please remember to use the expected honorific for me at school. When we are alone the correct one is okay." Kakashi stood.

"Oi, Kakashi niisan, who's the oldest?" Naruto asked.

"After all that I have told you Naruto kun, that is what concerns you?" Kakashi asked.

"I understand everything perfectly and I know my duty, is to protect Sakura chan, but I was just curious."

"You are Naruto kun, you were born first. The curiosity was that you were born breech, meaning feet first, and you and Sakura chan were holding hands. She came out right after you, with your hand grasping hers." Kakashi finished. "It is quite touching really."

"Sakura futago no imouto, I promise I will always protect you, and we will never be separated again." Naruto said looking at Sakura.

"Naruto futago no niisan arigato." Sakura bowed to her older brother. He returned the gesture and embraced her again. It was understood, he was the oldest and he would always protect her. Kakashi stood watching this moment. 'From this moment on, their relationship will be even stronger.'

"Now stay away from Kiba teme, I don't want him dating my sister." Naruto began smiling. He was half joking. "Do you know what he does with the girls he dates?"

"Kiba kun likes you?" Kakashi asked. His eyebrows raised. "Yes your brother is right, stay away from him."

"I'm not listening to either of you." Sakura answered.

"What! You have to! I'm the oldest!" Naruto shouted as they began to walk toward the ramen shop.

"I'll listen when you're the smartest!" Sakura replied. Kakashi pulled his book out and began to read as they meandered through the streets of Konoha.

* * *

in case you didn't figure it out, 'futago no imouto' and 'futago no niisan' mean little twin sister and big twin brother. i like the idea of naruto being the older brother, having someone he feels the need to take care of. i also like the idea of the two old ladies getting side tracked while telling their story. i can see sakura ready to pound both of them. 

review if you want...terri.


	22. A Two Piece and a Tattoo

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been extremely busy at work. I know you guys are ready for a little kiba/sakura action, but please be just a little more patient with me. I need to do a few odds and ends to tie the story together. I started with a M rating because I wasn't sure where the story would go as far as language and relationships, but now that I have my process done I can get the lemon tree planted. :) Thanks for everyone that has stuck with the story so far even without the lemon, and much thanks for the reviews. i love them!!!!!

hmmmm...naruto is not mine, but do you think Kishimoto would let me borrow Kiba, if I asked nicely?

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO A Two Piece and a Tattoo.**

Sakura was beyond stressed. She felt like a balloon with too much air inside. If one more thing happen, she would pop. Her mother had arranged her training time at the hospital for two days a week. She had school work. She had training in class, plus the extra training with Kakashi niisan, and even more individual training. Not too mention, she was trying to accept the idea that she had a dad and a brother. Plus somewhere in between all this, she was suppose to find time to sleep and eat. 'What the fuck?' She thought. 'It's_ too much_.' She was glad that Ino's mom had arranged a day at the spa for the four friends. She was happy to have two parties this weekend. She needed it, a release. Kakashi gently reminded Sakura that a kunoichi's life was often a balancing act of family, training, and missions. Time management was the key he said. Sakura felt no comfort in those words, considering the source was late one hundred percent of the time.

The school was buzzing about the 'party of the year.' Ino was basking in the attention. The guys managed to slip away from the afternoon classes on Friday to hang out at Shikamaru's having a few beers before the weekend festivities began. Chouji was beyond nervous for some reason, the guys could not get out of him. Ino was not going to Shika's party, since she had clan obligations. Kiba and Shino left to pick up Kiba's second arranged dates. In Kiba's mind having Shino and Akamaru with him made it seem less like a date. Naruto excused himself to swing by and get Hinata and Sakura. Neji left as well, knowing Tenten would appreciate the small gesture of him walking her to the party.

Hinata and Naruto met Sakura at her home to walk her to Shikamaru's house for his party. She was beginning to relax with her friends. Naruto and Sakura chatted away about things that happened during training. Hinata was content to listen to their conversation. The guard posted outside the gates of the Nara gates was not like the huge wolf dogs that guarded the Inuzuka complex or the stiff shinobi at the Hyuuga estate. The guard nodded at Hinata and Naruto. He looked curiously at Sakura, and she giggled when a shadow moved over her body. When she entered the Inuzuka grounds with Shino that day, two rather large wolf dogs sniffed her. She didn't want to admit it, but those wolf dogs were scary as hell. The Hyuuga guard looked right through her using the byakugan.

They arrived at Shikamaru's home and just as Sakura expected it was a large home, fitting the clan leader. While it was large in size, it also had simplicity to it. Naruto led the way to the gigantic backyard that held a large pool and an area for volleyball or badminton. Tables were set up, with tiki torches for lighting when the sun went down. It was loud and music was playing in the background. There were a lot of people there. Some people Sakura recognized and others were kids and adults, who Sakura assumed, were members of Shikamaru's family. A man, who looked like an older version of Shikamaru, called Naruto over to help move tables. Hinata led Sakura to Shikamaru's mother in order to greet their hostess. Shikamaru's mother was busy placing food on the buffet table. Several other women were there helping.

"Good evening Hinata chan, thank you for coming." Mrs. Nara greeted as she turned from the buffet table and returned Hinata's bow. There were several other ladies sitting around her. Sakura could almost pick out which mother belonged to each of her friends. Kiba's mom was obvious with the clan birthmarks on her cheeks, and her hair was longer but just as wild as Kiba's. Chouji's mother had smaller versions of the swirls that marked her and her round body made Sakura want to just hug her. The elegant lady with sunglasses was definitely Shino's mother.

"Thank you for inviting me. Nara san, this is Haruno Sakura one of our friends." Hinata introduced Sakura to the ladies. Sakura bowed deeply.

"Thank you Nara san for welcoming me into your home. " Sakura stated.

"Welcome to our home Sakura chan." Yoshino Nara replied and accepted the gifts the pair had for Shikamaru. Hinata turned to see where Naruto had taken off.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura asked. She moved toward the buffet table to help remove items from carts holding the food.

"Sakura chan no, you are my son's guest. Please do not worry about such things." Mrs Nara replied. "I tell you it is so nice to have a girl around the house, the boys seem to forget any manners that are taught to them."

After the normal line of parental questions, the mothers were satisfied that Sakura was not just a girl chasing after their sons status. Tsume Inuzuka was discovering there was something different about Sakura. She could almost put her finger on it. Her nose was telling her something that her mind was not quite piecing together yet. She knew Sakura's scent was the one she had smelled in Kiba's room and on his clothing earlier this week, but there was something more she was missing.

The gentlemen were walking through carrying the coolers containing drinks. Shino's father, Shibi Aburame, looked at Chouza Akimichi, Shikaku, and Jiraiya, "Looks like the hens have sunk their teeth into another young innocent girl."

The men looked up and laughed. Their sons were Romeos on their own, but throw their mothers into the mix and no girl in Konoha stood a chance. The men set the coolers down and walked over to the women.

"Ladies, our menial manly chores are done. Now may we be rewarded with nourishment?" Chouza asked as they approached the women. He bent over and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Gentlemen, Jiraiya sama good evening." Sakura stated and bowed. She felt a little weird addressing him this way knowing he was her dad. Her heart wanted her to leap into his arms.

"Sakura chan, good evening. Gentlemen, this beautiful young lady is Haruno Sakura, one of Konoha's leading kunoichi in training." Jiraiya introduced her to the fathers of her friends. The returned a small bow to Sakura.

Seeing Jiraiya and Sakura together, Tsume's mind began to work faster.

'Bingo.' Thought Tsume. Her mouth formed a smile.

"Sakura chan, did they hurt you? Our sons' will never find the perfect girl if you continue to scare them off, dear." Shikaku said looking at his wife. He proceeded to take a hot dog from the tray.

"Oh please, we have not done anything to scare this young woman." Yoshino replied, smacking her husband's hand playfully.

"Sure you haven't, that's why Shika kun, hasn't brought a girlfriend home since freshman year. I'm beginning to wonder if the boy isn't going soft on me."

Sakura let out a giggle, since within the past week she saw first hand Shika was not lacking for female companionship. "I think he manages pretty well, you'd be surprised." Sakura said through a smile.

"Please do go on, Sakura chan, are you saying my son is a ladies' man?" Shikaku asked. His eyebrow raised.

"Oi woman, keep my private life private." Shikamaru said as he walked up to the group of adults. He was wearing board shorts and a green t shirt that read, 'Leaf ninjas do it in the bush.'

"Come on. I need you for volleyball." He gave a short nod to the parents and pull Sakura with him. She managed to nod also as she was being led down the steps of the patio.

"Nice shirt you perv. You're playing volleyball, did someone finally take out the giant lazy stick that was wedged in your ass?" Sakura asked as they walked away from the adults.

"No I need you to play for me, not with me. And where's your mom, don't tell me I'm stuck with looking at your ironing board flat chest all night?"

"Shika, bite my ass." Was the last comment the older generation of shinobi heard as the Shikamaru led Sakura to the bathhouse to change.

"I like her. Intelligent. Pretty. Smart ass. Is she a strong student Jiraiya san? I wonder if she is seeing anyone." Mrs Nara began, her imagination beginning to work.

"Sorry, Yoshino, I didn't pick up any attraction is off their scents. Just friends." Tsume commented. "Haruno huh, because each family has a specific scent. I know a Nara when I smell one or an Aburame or any of my kid's friends family members. I know my nose is not lying when I say she smells just like…"

She was unable to finish that thought before Jiraiya sat straight up in his chair.

"Tsume may I see for a moment?" He asked.

"My kikai noticed that too, Tsume chan." Shino's dad began. "It's almost as if she were a…"

"Shibi, I'll need to see you also." Jiraiya summoned. 'Damn it, first Itachi kun, now them. This is going to be the worst kept secret ever.'

In the other room the mouths of both jounin dropped. Jiraiya only explained that Sakura was his child and no more. He did not want to comprise any more of Sakura's past. "This has to remain a secret, she does not even know. There are complications if this information is revealed. Her mother sealed their memories before they left Konoha, so they have no recollection of anything."

"That explains why the Hokage asked no one mention her or her mother especially in front of Naruto kun. We all assumed it was because it would be too much for him to bare, after being sealed with the byuuji. Then to lose half his family." Tsume said. She remembered how her heart ached for the boy who looked so miserable at times.

"We understand Jiraiya san." Shibi answered. "But remember, you can not hide the sun."

The three shinobi walked back out to find the party in full swing. The girls were walking toward the bathhouse to change clothing. Tenten was there already changed into a flattering green and white tankini. Hinata, being modest as ever, wore a light purple one piece, with a sarong around her waist. Sakura pulled off her t shirt revealing the white bikini top. She took off the capris she was wearing, and replaced them with a pair of short board shorts over the bikini bottom. She felt a little modest with her dad and brother out there.

The girls left the bathhouse and walked over to where the boys were sitting. Hinata admired Sakura and Tenten's amount of confidence. She never thought she could walk through a group of people in a two piece suit. She already felt self conscious in what she was wearing.

"Kiba is going to shit three bricks when he gets here." Shikamaru leaned over and said to Neji as they watched the girls cross the backyard. "Good thing it's only my family and you guys around."

Neji shook his head in agreement. Naruto's mouth was wide open. He wanted to cover Sakura up, but could not since it would cause people to wonder why he was being so protective.

"Sakura chan, come over here!" Bellowed Jiraiya. His mind was racing. 'How the hell could Tsunade let her do that to her body! A tattoo at her age is insane! And that swimsuit, she's practically naked!!" He was trying to control his fatherly emotions, but it was nearly impossible. Naruto had never caused_ this _feeling in Jiraiya.

Through gritted teeth and a twitching eye brow he asked, "Sakura... chan...does...your...mother...know...about...that...?

"What the tattoo or the belly ring?" She answered. She could see the irritation on his face.

Jiraiya's eyes focused on her navel, sure enough there was a hoop in the girl's belly button. His eye began to twitch harder. "Both!"

"Yes she had to sign for it. She helped me with the design." Sakura answered.

"Promise me little one, as your sensei, the next tattoo you get will be for ANBU." He could barely contain the anger that was flowing through him. Sakura was watching him carefully. His heart almost melted as she looked at him with those big green eyes, the anger replaced by an indescribable love.

"Yes Jiraiya sama, I promise." Sakura then hugged him around the neck. He felt his daughter in his arms. He didn't want to let go, yet he had to hold back the emotions that threaten to release themselves. She released the hug and went back over to her friends.

Tsume and Shibi laughed out loud at one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha history being brought down to an emotional basket case by his daughter. Although secretly Shibi was glad Shino was a boy.

Elsewhere in Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru were walking a rather loud and talkative young woman to Shikmaru's home.

"Kiba kun, I'm so excited to go to a party with you and your friends! Oh, thank you for inviting me!" Kyatha said. She walked beside Kiba and Shino. "Shino senpai you didn't invite anyone, why not? The girls in my year all think you are very handsome. I agree, so I can't see why you didn't bring a date. Do you have a girlfriend is that why? What is she like? I bet I know. Is she an Aburame also?"

Kiba rolled his eyes at the constant barrage of questions Kyatha had asked since they picked her up. 'If she doesn't shut it soon, I'm going to lose it.' He thought. His date for the evening was about two inches taller than he. She had a haircut so short she could be mistaken for a boy. Her fangs and nails were more prominent than most Inuzuka women. He thought maybe it was because she was a freshman in the ninja program and had not learned to control such bodily reactions yet. For all purposes, Kyatha was not a pretty girl. She looked more like a guy.

"No Kyatha chan, I'm not dating anyone." Shino began. He was enjoying this, he had just a slight buzz from drinking all afternoon, and it was fun to see someone out talk Kiba. 'Shikamaru is just going to _love_ her.' He thought before he continued to answer. "I'd like to keep my options open, just in case there's a beautiful girl here in a bathing suit without a date. Wouldn't you agree Kiba?"

Kiba did not give a response. He knew exactly what Shino was saying. He was stuck with Kyatha, and Sakura would be there at this party, half naked, single, and in front of every guy there. He was going to have to work very hard to keep his emotions in tact. Well, jealousy at least, and maybe lust depending on how revealing her swimsuit was.

"I feel lucky because Kiba kun decided to invite me. That must mean he is not interested in any other girl. How is that going to go over with all his fan girls, that he is dating me, a freshman?" Kyatha beamed. Akamaru titled his head to give his master a confused look.

"Dating huh?" Shino continued. He could sense the flare in Kiba's chakra, even though this was fun, he did not want Kiba to lose control. Kiba had drank just as much, if not more than Shino, so Shino knew it would be harder for Kiba to keep his emotions in check. Shino in his current state was enjoying ruffling Kiba's fur. "When did Kiba make it official and 'mark' you?"

"Oh well, that hasn't happen, _yet_." Kyatha was quiet for a moment.

The threesome turned into the Nara gates. The guard nodded to Shino and Kiba, and gave the normal security measure for Kyatha. The moment of silence did not last long for Kyatha, she begin once again to chat about how wonderful it was to be on a date with the strong Kiba kun. Music and voices were coming from the backyard. They rounded the corner of the home to enter the party. Shino knew this was going to be a hard night for Kiba in more ways than one. He could see over the gate a head of pink hair, and his eyes went down to the white string bikini that barely covered her body. 'Kiba is going to blow a fuse.' Shino thought. Kiba could feel Shino's scent changed. As he walked through the gate, he scanned the area. He saw why.

'Fuck me. Jealousy and lust are out of control.' He thought. That tiny bathing suit she was wearing was causing a major problem in his pants at the moment. She looked hot, and all Kiba wanted to do was trace his tongue across that tattoo around her waist. Tattoo? He let out a soft growl and looked closely at the tattoo, counting the petals around her waist. He sniffed the air to find her scent. There coconut milk and bananas. Heaven.

Sakura was sitting at the edge of the pool with Shikamaru and a few of his cousins.

The group greeted the hosts and their families. They turned to leave the adults giving a proper bow of respect. They did not get far as Shikamaru and the others came over to meet the late arrivals. Tsume's head turned from the conversation she was having with Shibi and his wife, as she sensed a drastic change in Kiba's scent.

'Well, well, well,' she thought. 'So it's Sakura.' Tsume thought as a large smile appeared on her face. She gave a look to Shibi who also nodded in agreement. Having spent a so much time with Kiba, Shibi could read Kiba as well as he could read Shino.

Kyatha in Tsume's mind was weak. Her father was a mediocre chuninn, and spent very little time training. His dog was out of control, and he did not know how to work well with it. She felt that Kyatha was on the same path. Her mother was not a kunoichi, but the elders considered her a possible mate because her grandparents were such strong jounin. Her family had the status within the clan, not the skills. She knew Kiba was only on this date because it was required.

Tsume could smell from Kiba was the same smell as before. 'He loves her.' Her heart went soft her son. 'Yoshino is right this girl is perfect.' Tsume thought. Kiba also had another scent coming from him. It was a combination of lust, possessiveness, panic, and protectiveness. From Sakura she could sense the same scent of love, possessiveness, and jealousy. 'Poor girl, this must be hard for her.' Tsume thought. 'I have a feeling, Sakura will be the one he marks though.'

'Fuck he is hot without a shirt. Let's go touch him.' Inner Sakura squealed.

'No he's on a date.' Sakura shook her finger at her inner self.

'Yeah, she looks like a foot. Come on, just trace your tongue down his chest.' Inner Sakura swoon and fell over. Sakura locked her in her inner mind closet.

'Too many half naked boys, she just couldn't handle it.' Sakura thought.

Sakura sat with Shikamaru and Shino as Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Kyatha played a make shift game of water polo. Kiba was keeping a close eye on Sakura.

"You know that suit is driving him crazy, you could do us a favor and just cover up. He's been pissy all night long." Shikamaru said.

"And his being pissy is my problem because?" Sakura asked, she was sitting on the end of the lounge chair that Shikamaru occupied. "He's the one here on a date. Maybe I should be pissy."

"It's not what you think." Shino continued, from the chair beside them. He hoped that Sakura would understand.

"I'm not stupid. I know this is an arranged date, but did he _have_ to bring her _here_?" Sakura asked. "I mean what if I showed up for a date tomorrow night how would he feel?"

"Do you really need to ask that, I think that would be pretty obvious." Shino answered. He had yet to take off his t shirt, but had on a pair of black board shorts.

"My point exactly. Like tomorrow night I bet if I danced with a lot of guys he'd be pissed." Sakura continued. "Stupid boy."

"That sounds like a bet." Shikamaru said, sitting up. "How many guys do you think it would take."

All at once they each answered, "Three."

"Wait are we betting on this?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds like." Shino added. "One hundred dollars, if we are going to piss Kiba off it should be worth it."

"Agreed, so the bet is how many guys can she dance with before Kiba loses it." Shikamaru stated.

"Wait, this is Kiba we are talking about, what's going to keep him from punching someone?" Sakura asked.

"We'll make sure of that. Since we each picked three, we'll have to decide who gets that number." Shino looked at Sakura and Shikamaru. Shikamaru won the rock/paper/scissors earning the number three. Sakura then chose five, and Shino choose six. They shook and the bet was set.

"I don't know guys, this seems kinda mean. Kiba and I like each other, but this could make him mad at me." Sakura was looking at Kiba scoring a goal on Naruto.

"It won't, that is if you have the ability to flirt." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I could make him jealous of _you two_, if I wanted to. Trust me I've got the skills." Sakura said winking at the boys.

"Hn." Shikamaru answered.

"I do, what do you think they are teaching us in Ninja Arts when they separate the girls from the boys?"

"Fighting tactics?" Shino questioned.

"Cooking skills?" Shikamaru answered. Sakura looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You guys are a little dense aren't you? No, seduction tactics. How to get anything we want out of any man." Sakura said and got up to go get a drink.

Chouji had excused himself halfway through the evening and left with his dad for a while. Shikamaru threatened Kyatha at least twenty times to shut up, none of which she did. Naruto left to walk Hinata home, followed by Neji and Tenten leaving. Sakura was the next to excused herself. She was scheduled for a four hour shift at the hospital before meeting the girls at the spa, and she wanted to train a little before that.

"I'll walk you home." Shino volunteered. They were approaching the few adults that were left to say good evening.

"No, I'm fine." Sakura answered. She had returned from the bathhouse with her bag. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Let him walk you." Kiba said to Sakura. "And change."

"Kiba, I said I was fine. It's not like he's going to let me go home alone anyway." Sakura pulled a t shirt over her head.

"Fine." Kiba turned to Akamaru and growled in a low tone. The dog yipped and moved beside Sakura.

"Take him or we go with you."

"Ok." Sakura conceded.

"Thanks Shika for inviting me." Sakura embraced the shadow wielder. "Happy Birthday!"

Shikamaru's face turned a nice shade of red. "Thanks."

"Night guys." Sakura turned to Shikamaru's, Shino's and Kiba's parents bowed deeply and said good night. "Shino I want him off me when I get home. Oh and don't forget to come get your gifts."

"Yes, Sakura." Shino answered for the three guys. She waved good bye and began to leave.

"Shino what was she talking about?" His mother asked.

"Sakura knows me too well, there's a kikai on her at the moment. Just to make _us_ feel safe." Shino answered, giving his head a nod in the direction of Kiba when he said us. "Plus she wrapped all Ino's gifts for us."

"Will she truly be okay on her own?" Shibi asked. The news he received from Jiraiya earlier implied Sakura may be in danger. He could tell Sakura was important to the three boys in front of him. For Shino to guard her with a kikai and Kiba to send Akamaru with her, showed Sakura's importance to the group of friends. He wished he had insisted Shino go with her, he really liked her.

"She'll get lost about four times, and fall another six, but she'll get there." Shikamaru answered. He was also a little worried.

Sakura walked toward her home. It would be hard to admit, but she liked having Akamaru walk beside her. She could feel another presence behind her and quicken her pace. Since Shino scared her the night of the fight with those thugs, Sakura had begun to carry a kunai. She reached in her bag for the weapon, and moved a little faster. Her heart was starting to race. 'Who the hell is this?' She could sense the chakra getting closer.

"Come on Akamaru, we're almost there." She stated to the ninja dog.

Shino and Kiba were saying good night to Kyatha's parents, as Shino began to feel a weird sensation. His kikai were beginning to react to the scent of anxiety given off by the female he had placed on Sakura. He pulled out his phone and began to call her. He did not want to worry Kiba until it was necessary. Kiba had been in a foul mood all night due to his date. He knew his friend too well, and at least tried to hide his feelings as to not tip Kiba off.

Sakura raced up the stairs of her apartment complex. Akamaru was right behind her. His body was tense and ready for her word to attack. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her mind was set on getting into the safety of her home. She opened the door, allowed Akamaru in, and closed it hard, locking it immediately. Her phone was vibrating at the same time. She looked to see Shino's name on the id.

"Hello." She panted. She tried to sound calm.

"Are you ok? Where are you?" Shino asked. He had wanted to be more discreet, but it had taken her too long to answer and she was out of breath when she did. Now he just didn't care as long as she was safe. Kiba's head turned to look at Shino. He knew something was wrong, after hearing the panic in Shino's voice.

"I'm home, why?" Sakura trying to catch her breath. She didn't want them to know what had happened.

"My kikai, gave off a scent that alarmed the others. Are you sure you are ok?" Shino asked.

Kiba reached over and removed the phone from Shino's hand.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura answered again. "Just a little out of breath, but please don't tell Kiba."

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Sakura tried to convince him, but at the moment she was a horrible liar.

"Put Akamaru on the phone." Kiba commanded.

"Okay." Sakura shook her head at the pup, and placed the phone to his head. Akamaru carried on a conversation with Kiba for a few minutes. Satisfied that Sakura was okay, Kiba said good night. Sakura thought about pushing the bookcase in front of the door before going to sleep.

* * *

Ha! Poor Jiraiya! Anyway, i hope you enjoyed that. next chapter will be up soooonnn...yum lemony goodness. ;) 


	23. Make Him Miss You

Hello my peeps! Ok, I really don't talk like that. This chapter for me has been hard. I've had it written for quite some time and was never satisfied with it. I'm still not. It's so frustrating. Anyway, here it is. I hope _you _enjoy it, even if I don't. Stupid chater.

Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts/faves. How awesome are you guys? Really awesome incase you didn't know.

oh btw loveless0605, I'm 36, and my coworkers know I like anime. Which they don't understand, "They're just cartoons." But oh how wrong we know they are. They don't know I have a love of fanfiction. That I think would push them over the edge. lol.

I'm gald a lot of you like the "Leaf Ninjas do it in the bush" shirt. I swear that was my favorite line of the whole chapter. Have you ever written something and went back and thought 'That's funny as hell, I should be a comedian?' Then your friends remind you, you really aren't _that_ funny, but inside you still giggle at that one moment where you created something that made yourself and someone else laugh. That's how that line makes me feel.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE Make Him Miss You.**

"Oh my God, Ino are you serious!" Shouted Tenten.

"Ino, I can't believe it!" Hinata stated. Sakura did not know what to say. The girls were standing around Ino in disbelief. They were each staring at the Akimichi engagement necklace around Ino's neck.

"He and his father talked to my dad last night. Then he asked me this morning." Ino was practically radiating happiness. Her smile was contagious. "I can't believe it! In less than two years, I'll be married!"

The proposal was not unusual. There were couples in year twelve that were engaged already. Those couples were mostly training to be shinobi. The lifestyle is a dangerous one and many married right after high school. No one looked at their age as being too young, especially when they were entrusted with life or death missions. Hell, they were trained to kill at age twelve, so marrying at age eighteen was no big deal. Sakura was so thrilled for Ino. Ino and Chouji may argue, but the love between the two was what people noticed about them first.

"Congratulations, Ino!" Sakura said. The friends hugged and laughed. Sakura sat down and began healing the scrapped knee and elbow she got last night from tripping over a root after leaving Shikamaru's. "Now your dad has to throw you another party."

"You all have to be in my wedding." Ino continued. She kept touching the necklace, amazed that she was wearing it. "It will be announced tonight at the party, and next week we will go through a few of the clan engagement ceremonies."

"This calls for a toast." Mrs. Yamanaka stated. She poured just a little champagne for the young ladies, to toast. "Now this is just enough to toast, no more."

The girls all raised a glass to toast their friend.

The elders instructed Kiba to remove his shirt. The young Inuzuka removed his shirt and stood with his back facing the elders of his clan. Yamika touched her hand to the marking on his back. The elders had placed the traditional mark on Kiba's back before his first date with Nami. The mark was as crimson as the birthmarks on his cheeks. The top was shaped like a crescent moon and the Inuzuka clan marks underneath it, almost making a complete circle. The mark would indicate it Kiba had mated with girl by turning black for two or three months before slowly fading into his skin. The girl would also receive the same mark on her back.

"The marking is still inactive. He has not yet chosen a mate." She stated. She handed Kiba his shirt to put back on his body.

The elders sighed and Tsume smiled to herself. She knew this was a waste of time. Kiba would not select a mate from the three choices he had been given. The mother and son left the room walking toward their home.

"Kiba, remember how important it is that you resist the urge to screw." Tsume said a little too crudely for Kiba's taste. Sometimes he wished she had a more tact like Shino's mom.

"I know, I got it Ma. I mean damn I'm not a complete pile of hormones." Kiba said. He kicked a few rocks as they turned onto the walk way that led home. Although the thought of Sakura in that two piece made it difficult. He closed his eyes to think of the tattoo that wrapped around her waist teasing him. He blushed as his pants began to tighten.

"See, that's just what I meant." Tsume jerked her head toward his groin. "I just need to make sure you understand how serious that mark is on your back. Any girl your have sex with right now will be bound to you, both by the clan and Konoha laws. Don't fuck up and start thinking with your dick like you normally do when it comes to girls."

"I said I got it." She was starting to piss him off. She didn't have to worry about him and sex. Ever since Sakura came she was the only one he wanted to be with. These other three girls were just requirements.

"You worry me. I know you like Sakura chan. I admit she is perfect for you, but this rule includes her, keep it in your pants." Tsume said as she opened the back door of their home. She could see Kiba roll his eyes. "Damn it Kiba, I'm trying to keep you from getting stuck with some bitch!"

He turned to her not realizing how angry he had become. "MA, Sakura is not just some bitch. I know more about her in this short time than any other girl I've fucked!"

Tsume had not realized the nerve she struck. She tried to moved closer to Kiba in an attempt to calm him, but he backed away. 'He's being territorial over this girl, protecting her.' Tsume thought.

"The first thing she learned to heal was a scorpion bite. She_ honestly_ believes there is a monster in her closet. She knows some method of getting water from your pee in the dessert." Kiba was yelling at his mother. His body language direct and aggressive. He was almost challenging his mother. 'Fuck he's gone alpha male on me.' Tsume thought. Akamaru and Kuromaru padding into the kitchen, sensing the spike in their masters' chakra.

"KIBA! Listen to me, I'm not trying to attack Sakura chan." Tsume grabbed his wrists. The pair had fought before, but she had never seem him so pissed. "I am simply saying, the urge could make you mate with someone other than Sakura chan, and where would you be? Stuck with someone you don't love."

Kiba pulled his wrists away from his mother. He started to calm down, knowing like always she was right. Tsume sensed her son's body relaxing. 'He's so strong already. He broke my grip easily, he's so much like his father.' The clan leader felt a surge of pride flow through her.

"MA! I'm not a straight A student, but I'm not a dumb ass." Kiba retorted. He didn't like being disrespectful to his mother, but this was getting old. Everyday she was checking his back. His mouth curled in a teasing smile as he ask, "Hey Ma, does that include jackin off? Wait, what about getting a little head?"

He quickly ducked to avoid the pot flying toward his head. _This _was a moment he was glad she wasn't more like Shino's mom. Yet he was also a little disappointed she didn't answer him.

The boys arrived at the party location about an hour after the party was scheduled to start. They knew the girls would not be there yet. It also gave them a chance to take Chouji out to celebrate the engagement. The boys were feeling a good amount of a buzz, after dinner and drinking. They were each clad in togas in different styles. They bypassed the security guard checking the invitations at the door. He was a guard from the Yamanaka complex, and he knew instantly to let the guys through. The guys were treated like rock stars, as the girls in line were calling out for each of them.

The banquet hall the party was being held in was huge. On each side of the hall there were three balcony areas that looked down over the party. Ino had five of the six set up for parents and older clan members. They could look down over the banquet hall at the party without having to deal with the crowd of teenagers and noise. There were tables set up and a huge dance floor. The dj was playing techno club music and the dance floor had a crowd of people on it. There was a buffet table across the back wall, with foods and drinks.

One area close to the dance floor had tables set up and a small canopy tent over it. That section was roped off for what Ino called her VIP friends. It also led to the last of the balconies, so they could also check out what was going on down stairs at the party. There was another Yamanka guard standing there. Ino had of course given her closest friends access to this area, but also a few others from school. Rumors were spreading like crazy at school about people trying to duplicate the party invitations as well as the seal that allowed access to the VIP area.

Chouji and the guys crossed the room. There were already a lot of people here. Everyone dressed in white toga style clothing. Many people greeted them. Lots of girls practically throwing themselves at the guys. The guard at the VIP section unhooked the rope to allow them to pass. The guys sat down and watched the dance floor. Shikamaru disappeared for a while onto the dance floor with a girl. Eventually he wandered his way back, and it was Shino's turn to find a partner for a song or two. Kiba did not want to dance. He only wanted to wait for Sakura to arrive. There was a crowd of girls standing outside the VIP section trying to get the guys' attention. They were ignored, but continued to stand there with hope.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment we have all been waiting for." The dj began to announce. The music stopped and the dance floor cleared. "We are here to celebrate her, I present the one and only goddess Yamanaka Ino!"

The crowd went wild in applause for Ino as she made her way into the room. She was perched atop a four post bed being carried in by four men. She waved at the crowd. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten followed behind her. Just like Ino the entrance was big and flamboyant.

Kiba's breath was caught in his throat as he saw Sakura. She was wearing a white toga that stopped well above her knees, and had a gold belt around her waist. Her hair was curled and placed on top of her head. There were baby's breaths placed strategically in her hair also. _She_ looked the goddess in Kiba's eyes.

Several little girls tossed rose petals on the floor for Ino to walk on as she stepped down. Ino made her way to the dj table on the small stage and thanked everyone for coming to celebrate with her. Chouji took Ino by the hand to lead her around the room to greet everyone that had come to celebrate.

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten walked over to the VIP section and greeted the boys. The day at the spa had an amazing effect on them. Their make up was flawless. Naruto kissed Hinata and told her how pretty she was. Neji leaned in and whispered something in Tenten's ear. She began to blush. The girls like the boys were just a little buzzed on champagne.

"Sakura chan, you look beautiful." Naruto said as he kissed her on the forehead. He was leading Hinata to the dance floor.

"The dobe is right, Sakura you look amazing." Kiba added. He was a little irritated that Naruto had beaten him to the compliment.

"You guys look very handsome as well. No date tonight Kiba?" Sakura teased. Her smile curled in a wicked way as she looked at him.

"Hn." He responded. The music began again, a club favorite, and Sakura grabbed Tenten by the hand and pulled her away.

"Let's go. Let him miss you for a few minutes." Sakura said in Tenten's ear.

"I like that idea." Tenten replied. "We'll be back." Tenten waved to the guys. Neji frowned a little as he watch the girls leave.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that." Neji said as he looked at the guys. Kiba climbed the stairs to the balcony to watch the girls.

"Shino, make sure you keep an eye on the mutt." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru turned and gave a sideways glance to a blond girl standing outside the VIP area. She returned his glance with a soft smile. "I've got other things on my mind tonight and a fight isn't one of them."

"Why, what's up?" Neji asked. His interest peaked, as his byakugan scanned the dance floor.

Shino explained the bet with Neji.

"I'll take the number four. Although I have a feeling it's only going to take two." Neji stated. The waitress approached the three with small plates of food and drinks. "Just make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

Sakura and Tenten circled the party. The place was packed. "Sakura chan hi!" "Tenten senpai you look gorgeous!" "Tenten save a dance for me!" "Sakura, come sit with us." The girls were met with many chants similar to that as the went around the hall. Sakura and Tenten laughed at the attention they were receiving. They would stop at different tables to talk to guys and girls.

"You know Neji probably hasn't taken his eyes off you, right?" Sakura said.

"I know, let's go talk to those guys." Tenten answered with a smile. Sakura liked having someone as much of a flirt as she was to hang out with. "But you know, Kiba is standing on the balcony."

"Un huh, I know." Sakura said tilting her head to the side. "Those boys over _there_, right?"

Kiba and Neji both clenched their fists. 'Damn women.' They thought at the same time.

Sakura and Tenten made their way to the floor and started to danced. The crowd shouted in unison, "You crank that soulja boy." Sakura felt arms wrap around her waist and turned. Kotetsu had her in an embraced and the pair started dancing. She shot a look over to Shino and Shikamaru. Behind Kotetsu's back she held up one finger.

Kiba made his way back downstairs to sit with his friends. They heard him mumble, "Fucking Kotetsu bastard." Shino looked over at the other two. Kiba watched her. He would have danced with her. He would have held her close as their bodies moved to the rhythm. He leaned back in the chair. He tried to pick up her scent, but there were too many in the air.

The song ended and blended into another one. Kotetsu moved on to dance with another girl. Sakura turned and moved toward another guy. She tossed her head to the side and glanced at the area the guys where the guys were sitting. Without Kiba seeing Shikamaru held up two fingers for Shino and Neji to see. The waitress placed a beer on the table for each of the guys. Kiba's eyes glued to Sakura on the floor with some guy he did not know. At least with Kotetsu, Kiba felt like Sakura was safe. He knew Kotetsu and Sakura only flirted out of fun, but it still gave him a ping of jealousy. This guy was an unknown. Even though she danced close to him, she never let him touch her. 'Good girl.' Kiba thought. He shifted in his seat as he watched her.

Tenten returned to the table. She sat beside Hinata and began to whisper. Neji looked at Kiba, who turned his toward the conversation the girls were having. Kiba shook his head no, and Neji relaxed. Tenten had not been talking about some other guy, having a friend with canine hearing, made eavesdropping so much easier. Naruto returned with a plate of food for Hinata and himself.

"Where's Sakura chan?" Naruto asked. His eyes scanned the dance floor for his sister. "Don't tell me you guys fucked up again and let her get into some situation?"

Naruto had been furious with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino for letting Sakura walk home alone the night before. Sakura had been furious when her phone rang at least fifteen times each time waking her up just as she was drifting off to sleep. First Naruto, then Shikamaru, then Shino again. After that Kiba. Then Kiba again to give instructions to Akamaru. Then Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto two more times, and Kiba. The last time it rang Sakura bit the head off the caller until she realized it was Aburame Shibi. He called her after giving a decent scolding to both Kiba and Shino for allowing the girl to leave alone. Sakura was thoroughly embarrassed as the Aburame man caught the brunt of her anger. She apologized over and over, but he just laughed it off ensuring her that her safety was his main concern.

"She's out there dancing Naruto, we've got an eye on her." Shino replied. He didn't quite understand, but he had a weird sensation about Naruto and Sakura. He and Kiba had spoken about it, after Kiba noticed it.

Sakura had been on the floor for awhile and had danced with three different guys. She noticed Kiba had once again climbed the stairs to the balcony to sit. The guys left him there knowing he was fuming. They could feel his chakra raising, but Shino knew Kiba would have to pass all of them before he could hurt anyone.

Naruto and Hinata left to take a stroll to the garden located near the patio of the banquet hall. Ino called Tenten over to help her with her hair before the engagement was officially announced.

Shikamaru was angry that guy number three had not sent Kiba over the edge, and Sakura was now dancing with guy number four. Neji moved to the edge of his seat. Sakura's hips twisted back and fourth. The guys smiled at the look of lust that was etched on Sakura's partner's face. In the time she was dancing she had never let any guy touch her body with their hands. Her hips and butt had grazed their bodies, causing many to reach out to touch her, but she never allowed it. This action of having her so close but untouchable pushed her partners over the edge. The bottom of her toga skirt gently smacking their crotches. Sakura would smile softly and look at them innocently. Every few minutes turning her head toward where she knew Kiba would see her.

"She keeps this up and Kiba is going to kill someone." Neji said. He had found a new respect for Sakura. Even though she was dancing provocatively she never allowed any of the guys to actually touch her. She respected Kiba enough not to let anyone do that to her.

"We told her she had to dance the same with all the guys, just to be fair." Shino replied.

As she danced, Sakura searched the dance floor. 'He has to be number five.' She thought to herself. She kept her eyes on him, and he watched her. He moved across the floor stalking her, as Sakura turned to see where Kiba was. Kiba was on the balcony, eyes narrowed, and drinking a beer. She knew she had to be careful. She smiled a teasing smile to the guy across the floor, and for a quick moment she thought about how sexy this guy across the room was. His pace quicken as he approached her.

'Got him.' Inner Sakura thought. 'Boys are so damn easy.'

'Yeah they are.' Sakura grinned to herself.

The other boy was standing within feet of her as the song changed. She turned and he pulled her close. As their bodies began to move she could see Shikamaru with a shocked look on his face. Neji and Shino shaking their head at Sakura's final move.

"Damn it, she's won." Shino said to Shikamaru. "Kiba won't make it past this song. We have to keep an eye on him."

"Hn." Shikamaru shook his head as he noticed why Shino had said that.

"Of all the guys she could have picked. She's smarter than we gave her credit." Neji said. "Be ready to move as quick as we can if we have to."

Sakura's hips twisted a little more seductively than before. Her hair had fallen from her updo and cascaded around her face. The pink curls bouncing with each movement of her body. She stepped forward and her hip brushed against her partners groin. He was completely taken in by her. Shino could _feel_ Kiba getting angrier, from the balcony.

Sakura put her arms around her partner's neck as the reggae driven song moved their bodies closer. She looked into his face. 'He's sexy as hell. Must run in the family.' Inner Sakura said.

'Mhm.' Sakura thought.

He was already a ninja, his forehead protector around his arm, and the red triangles on his cheeks indicated he was also an Inuzuka. The guys knew Sakura dancing with Inuzuka Toku would push Kiba over the edge. All three were pretty sure that Sakura knew this as well. Neither were surprised when Toku tried to move his hand up Sakura's hip, but she pushed it away with her free hand. As Sakura felt his erection growing through the silk material of her toga, she tilted her head to the side. Toku's heart lept as he saw that exposed neck and skin there teasing him. Unmarked.

Toku whispered in her ear, "Are you taken?"

"No, not yet." Sakura answered.

Kiba let out a low strong growl. Toku's head snapped up and eyes narrowed, looking around to find the his challenger. Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino could feel Kiba's chakra skyrocket to a new level. Kiba landed in front the area having jumped down from the balcony. Kiba pushed through the dance floor. Toku could feel the strong chakra coming toward him. From behind Sakura, Kiba wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist pulling her back into his chest. He glared at Toku, challenging him. His eyes locked with Toku's daring him to take Sakura away. Kiba fought every instinct in his body to bite down on her neck marking her as his. He did the next best thing by licking her neck, eyes never breaking the connection with Toku's. He let out a throaty growl that sent a shiver through Sakura, and with a threatening voice said, "_**Mine**_."

Toku dropped his eyes and turned his head admitting defeat to his future clan leader. "Hai, Kiba sama."

Deep inside her Sakura liked the feeling of protection and possessiveness that Kiba had just displayed. It made Nami and Kyatha seem non existent.

"Go sit down. You've been out here long enough." Kiba said in her ear. His arm was still wrapped around her waist. Anger still evident in his voice, Sakura nodded. He released his arm from around her waist and watched her walk off to the table where their friends sat. He turned to go get a drink for her. Normally Sakura would have protested, but it was Ino's party and she didn't want to ruin it. Plus, she felt guilty because she was taunting Kiba the entire evening. Sakura sat beside Shikamaru.

"That was dirty." Shikamaru said. "But damn effective."

"Somewhat dangerous too." Shino added. He began to relax as he felt Kiba's chakra return to a somewhat normal level. Sakura noticed a line of beetles making their way back to Shino, and a shadow climbing back the Shikamaru's hand. Neji's voice softly releasing his byakugan.

"Yeah, I won't do that again." Sakura answered. She smiled to herself as she realized how happy she was to know that Kiba was so protective of her.

Kiba returned with her drink. The guys got up, to find Chouji. Sakura sat by herself for a few moments. The party continued, and Sakura stood to go on to the floor again. She was only slightly surprised to see Takeyo at the party. She talked to him for a few moments, apologizing for not calling him since they met at the movies. After agreeing to call him later in the week, Sakura made her way to the balcony to sit and found Shikamaru sitting there.

"Hey Shika why are you here alone?" Sakura began to ask, but as she got closer she could see a head in between the shadow nin's legs moving up and down, and Shikamaru's hand guiding it. "Damn it Shika!"

"Who was that?" Shikamaru asked pointing to Takeyo with his free hand.

"Who's _that_?" Sakura said jerking her head toward the blond girl in between Shikamaru's legs.

Shikamaru gave her a look that stated two things, one he didn't know the girl's name, and two it didn't really matter. Sakura could only shake her head at his response, and made her way back downstairs. Kiba returned with Shino. The pair had been when Chouji tossing out some drunk guys. Toku had also been there to back up his future clan leader.

Kiba leaned in with Sakura and asked if she were ready to leave. It was close to two am, and she said yes.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Shino asked.

"Occupied." Was the only response Sakura could give, pointing to the balcony above. Shino and Kiba had sly grins on their faces.

"Nara and that damn obsession of his. A blond?" Shino asked. Sakura nodded yes. "Figures."

"Let's go." Kiba said. Sakura said good night to Shino and yelled goodnight to Shikamaru up the stairs.

The pair said good night to Ino's parents, and began to leave. "What time to you have to be home?" Kiba asked.

"I don't have a curfew. Why do you, maybe I should be walking _you_ home." Sakura answered.

"Very funny." Kiba replied. The pair finally arrived at Sakura's apartment. Sakura invited Kiba inside.

"Are you hungry, I'm like starving." She asked.

"Yeah I am." Kiba answered removing his shoes. He walked into the living room to sit down. "Sakura, does Naruto know you have Ultimate Soul Fighter Six?"

"Nope, I was thinking of black mailing him with it. Is ramen ok?" She asked from the kitchen. "You can open the game if you want, but I must warn you, I'll have to kick your ass."

"Ramen's fine, but there's no way you are beating me at this." Kiba opened the game and turned on the tv.

Sakura put the water in the ramen cups. "I'm going to shower really quick. I feel like I stink. Plus I'm sure all those scents mixed together are hard on your nose."

"Ok. Thanks." Kiba started playing the game. Sakura returned in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She served the food and sat beside Kiba on the couch. Kiba turned off the game, and the pair began to eat.

"So why did you and Gaara break up?" Kiba asked. He turned to look at her.

"He didn't love me, I don't know if he ever could." Sakura's face turned a little sad. She leaned forward to place her bowl on the coffee table.

"Idiot." Kiba also placed his bowl on the table, their hands brushing.

"Why haven't you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Cause I had never found a girl I could love." Kiba looked softly at Sakura. "But that's changed."

Sakura bit her lip. She felt warm all over. Kiba was fighting his urges, the mark on his back beginning to tingle. He grabbed the control of the game, "I thought you were going to beat my ass?"

Sakura had been beaten again. "Damn it."

"It's known fact girls suck at video games." Kiba laughed at her.

"That's not a proven fact, just something that boys say." Sakura pushed Kiba's arm.

"I've beaten you six times in a row." He gently pushed her arm away. "Or maybe you just suck."

"I don't like you very much right now." Teased Sakura.

Kiba was overwhelmed with emotion for the pink haired girl. He leaned in closer to her, his hand wrapping around the back of her head pulling her close. He looked into her eyes and softly kissed her lips. Sakura tilted her head inviting him in more. Kiba continued the kiss, nibbling on her lip and stroking her hair with his hand. Sakura placed her arms around him pulling his body closer.

"And now how much do you like me?" Kiba asked as their foreheads touched, his hand caressing her cheek.

* * *

was that worth your time? told you it was a stupid chapter. 

Shikamaru is a dirty boy. hehehe. When I thought of Ino's party, it reminded me of an episode of My Sweet Sixteen, without Ino being a over the top spoiled pain in the ass. I also thought that an engagment necklace was more practical for a kunoichi instead of a ring. I guess because they use their hands so much in fighting a necklace just made more sense. Or maybe it's just a little influence from Avatar the Last Airbender.

if you review, i'll try to work your user name in one of my next chapters. lol terri


	24. Those Inuzuka Rumors

There's lime at the beginning. You've been warned! This is my first lime. I hope you guys like it. I'm kinda nervous about it. I don't know if it's my thing, you know.

After that this chapter is more focused on building relationships. Thanks for all the reviews. My next chapter will include all the names from my last chapters reviews. It's going to be hard, but I'm trying to work them in.

Anyway, on with the story about the characters that I don't own.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR Those Inuzuka Rumors. **

Kiba's lips began to kiss Sakura's cheek, and once again found her mouth. Sakura let out a small sigh as he nipped at her bottom lip. Her mouth answered his request for entrance by opening. She was sure he could actually hear her heart beating wildly through her chest, but she wasn't quite sure it was just her heart she heard. Kiba's hand moved from the back of her head to her back pulling her into him. For so many days now this is what he had been dreaming of. Having her to himself. Kissing her. Tasting her. He thought his heart was going to leap from his chest.

Sakura's hand stroked Kiba's hair as her other hand snaked around his back. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to have to breathe. She didn't want the moment to stop. Her stomach was in knots. The pair separated for air, and Kiba continued kissing down Sakura's neck. The tingle in his back had grown into a burning. The reminder of what could happen if he didn't control himself. Sakura had showered with unscented soap and shampoo, and her natural scent was over whelming the Inuzuka. He ran his tongue on her neck, and blew on the spot of moisture. Sakura's body shivered at the sensation. He slowly made his way down her neck. In one sweep her shirt was lifted and off over her head.

'HELL YES!!' Inner Sakura screamed. 'The shorts, please get rid of the shorts. It's about time I had free reign.'

After her shirt hit the floor, Kiba started kissing down Sakura's chest. He softly pushed her into a reclining position. With one motion Kiba removed her breast from her bra and began to tease her nipple. Her body arched and moan escaped her mouth. With his other hand his finger trailed across her stomach touching the tattoo. His tongue trailed down and licked the tattoo. Her body quivering against his touch. His back burning. 'Kiba, not too far, careful.' His mother's voice said in his head.

Being a typical teen, he pushed the voice from his head, as his tongue trailed down taking her shorts with it. With a deep breath he inhaled Sakura. His finger touching her softly, only to find her wet. Kiba grinned as he spread her legs open and placed his head in between her legs. His tongue starting to lick the soft folds of the pink haired girl. Sakura's back arched and her hands pulled at his hair.

"Kiba!" She screamed through short breaths. "Oh...my...God...Kiba!"

Inner Sakura was reduced to a pile of hormones.

Kiba was enjoying this. He had been with so many other girls, but none compared to this sensation. For once he had a girl, who's name he wanted to call out. This beautiful girl had changed his whole life. He continued to trace his tongue over her clit. Moving faster and faster. Sakura's breath became faster. Her body arched. Kiba knew she was getting close, which was good because his back was on fire. 'A little more.' He thought. He continued rubbing the insides of her legs. Sucking on her clit. Sakura could no longer stand it. Her body twisted.

"KIBA..." She screamed. "KIBA!!"

Her body tightened as her orgasm realized. Kiba grinned to himself. He moved up her body, pulling her into him, and held her close to his. Sakura's body was shaking just a little from the feeling of ecstasy. Kiba began to nuzzle his love's neck.

"_Now_, how do you like me?" He asked with a grin. The pain in his back beginning to recede.

Sakura blushed. "I, well, I mean. You're like, huh what did you say?"

"That's what I like to hear, a satisfied woman." Kiba laughed. Kissing her neck and rubbing his hand across her stomach.

"But you didn't get to do anything." Sakura felt guilty. He had just given her her first orgasm, and she knew he was in need also.

"No not now, not until I'm done with some clan obligations. It's just complicated right now." He whispered in her ear. 'God she's beautiful.'

"Sakura, I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." Kiba started. "I wanted to let you know how much pleasure you've given me."

"But I feel guilty."

"Don't this is something I wanted to share, I'll have my time." Kiba rubbed her arm. "And when that comes we'll reach it together."

"Ok." She felt happy. Unbelievably happy. A smile plastered on her face.

"Now about my cut in the money you won tonight." Kiba said smiling.

"Huh?" She turned her head slightly.

"Hello canine hearing, I heard everything last night between you, Shino, and Shikamaru. Do you know how hard it was for me to not rip guy three in half?" Kiba answered.

"So the whole thing with Toku was an act?" Sakura was starting to feel his possessiveness was just an act. She began to move away from him.

"Fuck no. At the third guy I was fuming, but to see my own clansman try to mark you, I kinda lost it." Kiba answered. He pulled her back into his arms. "I meant what I said, it's not yet official, but one day you will be mine."

Sakura blushed.

"Now about my share of the money." Kiba continued.

"I'm buying a pair of boots with the money."

"Fuck that, you don't need three hundred dollar boots." Kiba retorted.

"But they are so cute."

Tsunade walked into her home at four thirty am. She shook her head at the two teens fast asleep on the couch. Their heads each on an arm rest, and legs tangled in a mess. Tsunade picked Kiba's phone up and walked into her room, calling his mother to let her know Kiba would stay the night there. She then showered and changed and returned to place Sakura in her bed.

'One night she comes home with the pup, the next night the master.' Tsunade laughed to herself.

Sakura woke up in her bed. Her body felt completely relaxed as she remembered the night before.

'Oh my God, Kiba went down on us!' Inner Sakura said.

'He he.' Was all Sakura could say in reply. She could feel her face flush.

She hopped out of bed, went to her bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Her mother was in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Good morning sweetie." Tsunade greeted.

"Morning." Sakura said looking at the teen boy sleeping on their couch. She smiled to herself.

"He sure is gorgeous, Sakura." Tsunade said. "You picked a real hottie this time."

"Yeah, I know." Sakura agreed. She then realized who had made that statement. "Mom, he's sixteen, _you_ shouldn't be talking about him like that, there are laws you know. "

"You know Sakura, when I was younger and living here the Inuzuka's had legendary tongues." Tsunade added. "I dated one before I married your father."

Tsunade's eyes began to stare off into a memory. Sakura looked shocked at her mom, who was blushing and had a goofy grin on her face.

"Care to share _that_ story." Sakura asked. She pushed herself up on the bar to sit. Looking at her mom, she raised her eyebrow.

"Sure when you're about thirty five and I'm really drunk." It was Tsunade's turn to blush.

Sakura was happy to have her mother there. She had been so depressed lately, that Sakura was starting to worry. It didn't help that she spent most of her time at work. Sakura had also noticed the increase in sake that her mom was drinking. The young woman was torn between talking to her mom about the problem or see if it would work it's self out.

Kiba strolled into the kitchen area.

"Good morning Haruno san, Sakura." He said, while rubbing his wild hair.

"Good morning Kiba kun. I called your mother last night to let her know where you were sleeping." Tsunade stated. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes thank you Haruno san."

"Come on Kiba, you can shower in my bathroom." Sakura jumped down and led Kiba to her room. She stopped in the hallway to get him a clean towel.

"There's a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. Here's your towel." Sakura turned.

Kiba touched her arm. She looked at him and began biting her lip. He leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Once we leave here I won't be able to kiss you like this for a while." Kiba said. Once again he was thankful he had listen to Shino and had taken a bag to the banquet hall about two hours before the party began. Shino had said you never know what might happen and wearing a toga the day after the party would not look cool. Kiba shuddered to think about having to walk home through Konoha in a toga in broad daylight.

Kiba pulled Sakura in for one last kiss. Sakura's shivered, as her arms wrapped around Kiba. The two finally separate for air. Kiba's back was beginning to tingle.

"I'd better change." Kiba answered.

He returned to the kitchen to find Sakura serving food for the two of them.

"Mom's sleeping. She has to be back at the hospital in about four hours. An ANBU team showed up in badly injured."

"Sounds serious."

"Yeah, could you get the syrup out of the refrigerator? I've got an anime recorded I want to watch, is it ok to eat in the living room?"

"Sure." Kiba walked to the fridge to get the milk. His phone began ringing. "Could you answer that."

"Okay." Sakura flipped the phone open. "Hello."

Kyatha's voice came through over the line. "Where's Kiba kun?"

"He's in the kitchen. Kiba, it's Kyatha."

"Tell her I'm eating, I'll call her later."

"He's about to eat. Can he call you later?" Sakura said. Kyatha sighed.

"Well, can I talk to his mother?"

"Kiba, she wants to talk to your mom." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

Kiba looked at Sakura with a 'What the hell?' Kiba took the phone away from Sakura. "Kyatha what do you want? I'm not at home."

Sakura sat down on the couch, turning the tv on with the remote. She was trying to discreetly listen to Kiba's phone conversation, but he was only giving generic one word boy answers.

"Yeah." He said.

Pause.

"I don't know."

Pause. Sakura leaned closer to him to hear.

"Whatever."

Sakura leaned to far and fell off the couch. Her face flushed as Kiba looks down at her shaking his head in amusement. He extended his hand to pull her up.

"Kyatha, I've got to go, bye." Kiba closed the phone and sat beside Sakura. "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem, I mean she's your girlfriend and all." Sakura said. A wave of insecurities flooded Sakura.

'Hey, who was he with last night?! He likes you stupid, don't screw this up.' Inner Sakura yelled.

'He was with me last night, but today he's talking to _her_.' Sakura argued.

As if he could read her thoughts, Kiba placed his hand on Sakura's leg. "She's not my girlfriend. Sakura, I wish I could tell you everything, but there are some things that are clan secrets. I just need you to understand, right now at this moment, I am exactly where I want to be and with the person I want to be with."

"But,"

"No buts, now eat, so we can watch this damn orange head kid turn into a stupid cat." Kiba slid back onto the couch. "The dog is so much cooler."

"I don't know I'm starting to like the cow now." Sakura teased.

"Nani!" Kiba called out. Breakfast was finished, and Kiba took the plates to the kitchen as his phone vibrated yet again. "Sakura can you get that."

"Hello, Shino. " Sakura said into the phone.

Shino looked at his phone to make sure he dialed the right number.

"Sakura, where are you?"

"My house"

"Where's Kiba?"

"Tied up to my bed, wearing my panties."

"Willingly?"

"Maybe."

"Could you put the phone to his ear?"

"Sure, but he has an apple in his mouth, so you might not understand him."

Shino chuckled into the phone. Sakura handed Kiba the phone.

"Wha's up?" Kiba asked.

"I''m on my way to your house, meet me in a half an hour for training."

"Fuck man, can't we just have one day off."

Sakura was washing the dishes. Kiba played with a strand of her hair.

"No, half an hour. Bring Sakura if you like she can see you get your ass beat."

"Why is your dad coming, cause you sure as hell can't do it."

"Tell Sakura I'll pay her money for pics of you in her underwear, especially if it involves the word pink or thong."

"Asshole." Kiba closed the phone. "Wanna come with? You could work out with us. I know you need a little help with your taijutsu."

"Ok, let me write my mom a note." Sakura scribbled a note to her mom, grabbed her and Kiba's book bags and headed out the door.

The pair entered the Inuzuka compound and walked to Kiba's home. They rounded the corner and went into the backyard. Akamaru quickly ran over to his master licking his hello. He then whined for Sakura's attention. Sakura immediately scooped the puppy up and began snuggling with him.

"You're spoiling him." Kiba said. Akamaru gave an even more pitiful whine into Sakura's hand. Sakura snuggled him closer, and Akamaru shot Kiba a look that said, 'Jealous?'

Kiba looked at the pup and said, "Yeah." Sakura was not sure what transpired between the two, but she could have sworn Akamaru was laughing at Kiba. Shino joined the group. For the next four hours they trained. Tsume and Hana were there watching the trio.

"So, that's the girl Kiba otouto likes?" Hana asked. Hana was standing on the back porch with her arms crossing her chest.

"Yeah, pretty little thing isn't she?" Tsume answered. "I've been watching her now, she has some of the best chakra control I've ever seen for someone her age. Shino kun also says she's receiving special training from Itachi kun for her genjutsu. She's also on Kakashi kun's team. That child is special."

As if on queue Sakura bound Shino's hands and legs with chakra strings. "What is that?" Hana questioned.

"She's lived in Suna, so she's probably trained with a puppet master there." Tsume responded. She cupped her hands to call the teens. "That's it, lunch!"

The threesome came over sweating and panting. "Sakura chan, this is my oldest child Inuzuka Hana."

Sakura bowed before Hana. "Nice to meet you Hana san." Sakura, Shino, and Kiba climbed the steps leading to the porch. Akamaru scurried into the house for water from his bowl.

Hana's nose began to wrinkle at Sakura's scent. "Nice to meet you also. Come on in you guys. The way you have been at it I"m sure you're all starved."

Hana and Tsume shared a knowing look. "Kiba, how's your back?" Tsume's eyes narrowed.

"Same as yesterday, Ma." Kiba answered, annoyed.

"Good. Shino kun, you and Kiba run over to the market and bring back the groceries Yae san bought. She carried what she could, but you need to bring the rest. We will start lunch while you are gone."

"Fine, whatever." Kiba said. "We'll be back, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Sakura answered. She was a little nervous about staying with Kiba's mom. She was intimidating as hell. Plus, Hana gave Sakura the impression she didn't put up with any bullshit either. The boys left.

"Sit down Sakura chan. Yae san has already prepared the majority of the lunch." Tsume gestured to the kitchen table.

"Thanks." Sakura sat at the table, and Tsume and Hana joined her.

"Sakura chan, you will learn that our family is slightly harder to keep secrets from. Body language and scent make it nearly impossible." Tsume started. She could sense Sakura's nervousness. "You will also learn, that I don't like to beat around the bush. It's makes it easier to communicate."

"Yes, yes Tsume san. I agree."

"Did you and Kiba have sex last night?"

"No, we didn't. I'm still a virgin." Sakura didn't know why she added that last part, but it slipped out before she could stop it.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I can smell him on you and vice versa. Sex is natural, but for the time being Kiba needs to refrain." Tsume watched the girl biting her lip. "So for now I have to ask that you understand, he can not have sex with you."

Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red. She simply nodded her head because she was sure she could not speak at the moment.

"I will say he likes you more than any other girl. He actually introduced you. Most of the girls he brings home only see his room, and that's after they've hoped through the window." Hana added. She smiled at Sakura. She knew it was an uncomfortable situation for the teen.

"I just wanted to let you know how important this time period is for our clan. It's not that I don't like you Sakura chan, I do. I just have a duty to my clan as it's leader." Tsume stated.

"It's understandable." Sakura fidgeted with the edge of the tablecloth.

"Good. Now, if you'll be so kind as to help me prepare Shino kun's salad." Tsume asked standing.

The afternoon passed. Shino and Sakura did physics homework, while Kiba 'read' the assignment given to his chemistry class by Asuma sensei. Sakura and Shino both swore they heard snoring coming from the Inuzuka.

The school buzzed for the first two days about Ino's party. Who got into a fight. Who hooked up with who. The engagement. On Tuesday after training Naruto invited Sakura home for dinner. Kakashi having nothing better to do tagged along.

"Naruto kun, this better not be ramen. I swear every time I'm with you I'm stuck eating it." Sakura said. They entered the Uzumaki apartment to hear loud music playing.

"Dad, we're home. Sakura chan, how can you complain about ramen." Naruto argued with her. "Plus I invited you, so you have to eat what I prepare."

"So the only thing you know how to cook is ramen?"

"Well, yeah. Wait I can make eggs."

Jiraiya looked up from his desk in the corner to greet the group. He smiled a broad smile when he saw Sakura with them.

"Sakura chan, welcome. Are you staying for dinner?"

"If that's ok, and Naruto kun doesn't serve ramen." Sakura replied. She placed her book bag on the couch and sat down.

"Sakura chan, please!" Naruto begged. He plopped down on the couch beside her.

"Ok, serve your precious ramen, but I won't let you have this." Sakura pulled from her bag Ultimate Soul Fighter Six.

"Fuck Sakura chan, how the hell did you get this!" Naruto leaped over her lap to retrieve the game from her hand. "It's not due out until next month!"

Sakura shrugged and began putting the game into her bag again.

"Ok, ok. No ramen tonight." Naruto obliged. He was disappointed in not getting ramen, but happy to see he didn't have to spend sixty bucks on this game. 'I could buy more ramen with that money.' He thought.

"Thank you." Sakura said handing him the game. "Kiba and I played Saturday. He proceeded to beat my ass each time."

Jiraiya moved toward the kitchen to start a dinner that did not consist of ramen for his children.

"Then you really don't want to play me. That teme sucks at gaming." Naruto placed the game into the game system. Kakashi peered over his book to see Naruto's new acquisition. "Plus he shouldn't have spent the night at your house Saturday night."

"Who are you my dad?" Sakura asked, picking up the controller.

"I told you, I didn't want _my teammate_ dating him." Naruto said. Clicking the buttons on the controller. Naruto and Sakura had agreed to call each other teammate when around others instead of brother and sister. Kakashi placed his book into his vest pocket.

"There's nothing wrong with Kiba." Sakura replied. "Naruto kun he's your friend."

"My friend has no business spending the night at your house."

Jiraiya dropped the pot in the kitchen. 'That Inuzuka pup spent the night with her! I'll kill him!'

"It's not like we did anything. I have some self respect."

"Damn it Sakura chan, I don't want you with him." Naruto continued. He selected his character. "You're too innocent and he could corrupt you. The last thing I want to hear are stories about my _teammate _and one of my best friends."

"So you corrupted Hinata, or is she still innocent and pure?" Sakura pressed the start button to begin the game.

"Well, no not exactly."

"So she corrupted you, maybe I don't want her dating _my teammate_." Sakura moved trying to play the game. Jiraiya looked over the bar to the arguing siblings. He couldn't agree more with Naruto.

"Sakura chan, Naruto kun is only looking out for you. Teen boys can be full of hormones." Kakashi added.

"Says the twenty six year old man that reads porn daily." Sakura looked at her cousin.

"Point taken." Kakashi answered, scooting beside her on the couch. He hoped she was an easy win like she said. He had be itching to get his hands on this game.

"It's not the same Sakura chan. You're my _younger teammate_! I have to look out for you. Plus he's an Inuzuka, do you know what they say about Inuzukas!"

Jiraiya's face twisted in fatherly protection. He knew what they said about Inuzukas. Hell one of the characters in his Come Come Paradise books was based on their legendary tongues. He also remember Tsunade's goofy grin after dating Inuzuka Bishii. His fists clenched.

"Yes, I do know mom told me." Sakura tossed the controller aside losing to Naruto. "So fine I won't date Kiba. Maybe I'll date Takeyo, the guy I met at the theater, that's studying to be a shinobi at the university."

Kakashi picked up the controller and began playing. "Sakura chan, a university shinobi is so beneath you."

"That loser sounds better." Naruto waited for Kakashi to select a character. Jiraiya nodded. 'That sounds like a great idea. I can look up his file tomorrow, and have a nice _talk_ with him.'

"Tell me Jiraiya sama, if you were my dad which would you prefer? Me dating a guy you've known for a long time. Or one you barely know. One that I won't bring around my friends, since it would be awkward. So we'll be alone a lot. One that's older than us. You know one that you can't tell if he's good for me or not. One that you don't know if you can trust with my safety, unlike Kiba."

All three men thought of that possibility. Kiba began to sound better. At least they could keep an eye on him. Jiraiya knew at that moment, Sakura had stolen his heart.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to rip out his throat if or when he fucks up." Naruto pouted knowing Sakura had won the argument and Kakashi won the game.

Sakura stood at her dad's desk looking over the manuscript on the desk. Sakura scribbled something down on the sheet of paper on the top of the desk. "Jiraiya sama what kind of books _do_ you write?"

Kakashi and Naruto chuckled listening to the pots falling in the kitchen.

"Uh, well Sakura chan see those are books someone asked me to proof read." Jiraiya answered. Sakura gave him a, 'Yeah right.' look.

The family ate dinner and Naruto left to walk Sakura home. Kakashi went over to Jiraiya's desk. He chuckled as he read over the paper Sakura had scribbled on.

"Jiraiya ojisan, you've got to see this." Kakashi handed the paper to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at the paper. A letter from his distributor.

_Dear Jiraiya sama, _

_Thank you so much for your ideas for the t shirt line. The 'Leaf ninjas do it in the bush.' shirts have been selling like crazy. We have received requested from surrounding villages. Please once again work your magic and submit additional ideas for other villages._

_Thank you . _

Jiraiya looked down at the one idea he had already thought of.

_'Rain ninjas like it wet.'_

He noticed his daughter's hand writing.

_'Rock ninjas hit it harder.' 'Sand kunoichi like it dirty.' Hope these help:) _

"Oh great, of my two kids my daughter is the one to get my perverted sense of humor." Jiraiya said looking at his nephew.

Sakura sat on the front steps of the school with Naruto waiting for everyone else to arrive. Her body had gotten use to rising early and training, so she wasn't as tried anymore. The daily training had her in great shape. Naruto was busy chatting away about a wrestling program he had watched after walking her home.

'He's so animated, ALL the time.' Sakura thought. 'I can't believe he's my brother.'

Lost in her thoughts and resisting the urge to just hug Naruto for being, well, Naruto, Sakura jumped when she heard Ino and Tenten.

"I'm sick of it Tenten. I mean I've reached my limit!" Ino almost shouted. Tenten looked at

Sakura pleading with her. Ino was red and mad. Sakura knew that could mean only one thing. Ino was super pissed. "When I see that bitch again, I'm putting my foot up her ass."

Sakura mouthed 'Again?' to Tenten who nodded her head quickly. The pink haired girl stood up and said goodbye to Naruto until English class. The threesome walked into the school together. As they went inside the remaining members of their circle strode to the school. Naruto stood and stretched before walking over to grab his girlfriend's hand.

The stairwell door opened. "This is it! I'm not putting up with this shit again." Ino continued to huff. "I'm done dealing with HER!"

She slammed her fist against the railing of the stairs as the friends climbed to the second floor. They rounded the corner to the junior lockers.

"Wait Ino, what the hell is going on?" Sakura asked. She was surprised.

"That BITCH showed up at the MY clan's engagement ceremony last night trying to lure Chouji away! She better be glad my mom was the one to see her and not me!" Ino said determined. She placed her stuff insider her locker, slamming the door.

Sakura knew that look Ino had in her eye. She placed her books in her locker and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

'Looks like it's go time.' Inner Sakura squealed. 'It's been so long since we've been in a fight.'

'Maybe we won't have to, but I'm sure Fuki has friends.' Sakura stated. Despite her petite frame, Sakura was not afraid of a fight. She had been in plenty of fights in her life. Kankuro had pissed off many girls, and Temari and Sakura would not have them bad mouthing him. Plus Sakura's smart mouth and Temari's 'Fuck you' attitude gave the pair plenty of opportunities for scuffles with other girls, even one or two boys. Hell, she was going to be a kunoichi, and fighting was necessary.

Tenten gave Sakura a looked that stated. 'Ready?' Sakura nodded. The pair moved beside Ino giving her their support.

"Let's go." Ino commanded, and the group began to walk to the sophomore hall.

Outside sitting on the grassy area on the side of the building, Neji was getting impatient waiting for Tenten to arrive.

"Naruto, have you seen Tenten?" He asked. He had thought of calling her, but he did not want to seem needy so early in the day. Truth be told, he was that needy.

"Yeah, they went into the building before you came. Dude, Chouji, sorry man but Ino was beyond pissed this morning." Naruto turned to the Akimichi prodigy.

"Don't tell me we have to listen to her bitch about Fuki all day." Shikamaru added. He was in his usual reclined position on the hill.

"Sounds like." Chouji answered. "Fuki showed up last night at the Yamanaka's engagement ceremony."

"You'd better straighten it out before Ino snaps." Shikamaru added. "It's not like Ino is even tempered."

"You don't think she'd really do anything?" Naruto asked. A guilty look crossed his face as he remembered Ino's words from earlier. The group returned his look, as the realization crept over their faces.

"Shit Naruto, why the fuck didn't you say something sooner!" Kiba said jumping to his feet.

"Ino is going to kick that girl's ass." Shikamaru added.

Neji knew exactly what that meant. If Ino is ready to fight, Tenten is also ready to fight. He knew she could handle herself, so he was not concerned about the fight. The chance that she could get into trouble bother him more. Her record was spotless. He wanted her to keep it that way while her status as a kunoichi was still uncertain. However, like him, Tenten was loyal to her friends. Trying to talk her out of backing Ino up would fall on deaf ears.

Kiba's head was turned to the side looking for the scent of the three young ladies. The group walked into the school.

"Naruto kun do you think they will be ok?" Hinata asked. She was worried about her friends.

"It's Fuki I'm worried about." Naruto answered. "Ino's no easy win."

"This way." Kiba nodded toward the sophomore hall.

"Damn." Chouji knew this was going to end badly. He rounded the corner to find a small crowd gathering around his girlfriend.

Ino's shoulders were squared. Her expression spoke for itself. She was red in the face. Her hands were on her hips, and she was giving Fuki a verbal bitch smack. Sakura and Tenten stood behind her, while Fuki's friends were behind her.

Hinata began to step forward to Sakura and Tenten. Two hands grabbed her wrists stopping her. She looked from Neji to Naruto, both shaking their heads no. Neither Neji nor Naruto could justify to her father why Hinata had been in a fight.

"Five to two." Shino stated. Fuki had five friends backing her.

"Not a problem for those two." Kiba stated.

Ino leaned in closed to Fuki. The Akimichi female was heavier than Ino, but not as tall. Her face seemed confident against the Yamanaka princess. Ino was radiating anger. Someone with more common sense would have been scared. Fuki felt like she was fighting for true love, so common sense had left a long time ago.

"The next time I see you near Chouji, I promised you I will bitch smack you." Ino stated through clenched teeth. Her fists were in tight knots. Sakura and Tenten began to fan out on either side of her. They were trying keep Fuki's friends from joining in the scuffle.

"You mean like this." Fuki drew her hand back and smacked Ino solidly across the face.

* * *

So there it is. The next day or so I'm writing a few one shots for Valentine's Day. But don't worry Sakura and Kiba will return soon.

Who knew Kakashi was a gamer? I couldn't resist the other t shirts. Originally, they were all going to be on sale in a store Sakura and Naruto were going to, but you know how story ideas change. Let's face it we all knew Ino would snap one day!

Review if you want!.


	25. Click Take a Pic!

Good Evening! How is everyone out there in fanfic world? I am going to try and work in a few user names in my next chapter. I had already written this one, and did not want to go back and rewrite it. So with that said, on with the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE Click Take a Pic.**

The slap echoed through the hallway. Most people were shocked that someone had the nerve to challenge Ino's alpha girl status. Whether she won this fight or not, Fuki earned major points in people's minds as the one brave enough to stand up to Yamanaka Ino. Sakura and Tenten exchanged glances. Their faces were hard and determined. In the crowd, Hinata moved forward to stand by her friends. Naruto and Neji pulled her back.

"Hinata you're dad would_ kill_ me." Naruto said. There was truth to that statement. Hiashi Hyuuga took some convincing to even let Naruto date Hinata. Knowing Naruto allowed her to fight and a chance to disgrace the Hyuuga name, would push the small relationship Hiashi and Naruto had further apart.

"You know that he is correct." Neji interjected. Neji did not want his uncle cross with him. Their relationship was finally starting to change for the better. He had full confidence in his cousin's abilities to beat these girls by herself, but his need to protect the family image was more important.

Hinata felt a twinge of guilt by not going out there with Sakura and Tenten. There were five girls to their two. Hinata felt like Sakura and Tenten could easily win, but she knew her boyfriend and cousin's feelings were more important in the long run. "Ok." She answered timidly.

Fuki's friends looked at Sakura and Tenten with an over confident air. The short red head girl moved forward as if she were going to interject in the battle between Fuki and Ino. Sakura stepped to the side blocking her way. The blonde behind the red head tossed her shoulder length hair.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino all looked at each other. "This should be over quickly." Shikamaru commented. The other two nodded their heads.

Tenten looked from one girl to the other. "Back it up. This is between Ino and Fuki."

The blonde and the red head turned back to look at the other three girls. The girl to Sakura's left was the shortest of the group, but still taller than Sakura, with blue eyes and brown hair the went down to her bottom. Beside her with a slightly scared expression was a girl that appear to be of the Akimichi clan, her chubby swirled cheeks and the crest on her school blazer. The last girl had her black hair covering a portion of her face. She was as tall as Ino, but a lot heavier.

"We won't get involved unless you _make_ us get involved." Sakura said placing her hands on her hips. Sakura and Tenten looked from one girl to the other. Sakura knew that even though there were only two of them, these girls were no match. Their stances did not hold the amount of confidence needed to beat Sakura and Tenten.

"Funny, but I don't think the _two_ of you are in a position to make threats." The blonde replied. She placed her had on her hip in a similar fashion to Sakura. "Not when there are _five_ of us."

The guys all smirked at the stupidity of these sophomores. Five on two was nothing for Tenten and Sakura. A swell of pride flowed through Neji and Kiba seeing how bad ass their crushes were.

"Hn. You really think this won't be easy for us?" Tenten said. Tenten eyed the blonde girl from top to bottom. A sneer appeared on her face. She stepped out from beside Sakura to allow for more room.

"Look at the numbers, it's over." The red head interjected. "There's no way you two are able to beat us."

'Stupid bitch, I _know_ she didn't just challenge us!' Inner Sakura shouted. 'Hell, no I'm so going to kick that girl's fat ass. That's right Tubby, I said it fat!'

'For once I agree.' Sakura answered herself.

"You do two, I'll do one." Sakura said to Tenten. Tenten looked over the group of girls shaking her head.

"Fine, by me." As quick as they could hand signs were made and in an instance a large poof was heard. Before the five girls could blink stood three Tentens and two Sakuras. The group of sophomores looked at the clones standing before them. In the crowd there was also another poof. In front of Shino and Kiba stood a clone of Tenten and Sakura. The Sakura clone turned to wink at the guys.

"Looks, like it's even now." Tenten smirked. "Now try something I dare you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and gave the five a death glare.

Ino touched her face, stunned that someone would have the _nerve_ to hit_ her_. She could hear behind her Sakura and Tenten making sure Fuki's friends would not get involved. She also heard the pop of clones being created. 'That's my girls.' She thought. 'Now to handle this bitch.'

Ino's eyes narrowed. "That was your one shot. And this is the last time I'm telling you that I mean business."

Ino pulled her fist back and punched Fuki dead in the mouth. Fuki's head snapped back, as blood started to fall from her lip. Shocked at the sting of the punch, Fuki did not prepare for Ino's next punch. Ino's left fist connected with Fuki's chin in a quick uppercut. The sophomore stumbled backwards for a moment.

Her friends pushed forward to try to get to Fuki. Sakura shook her head, and said. "That is a no no."

She grabbed the red head in a choke hold and pushed her body into the lockers. The crowd that had gather parted as the two girls pushed by. Sakura held the girl's body there firmly as her head hit the lockers with a crash. The lockers were pushed inward with the impact of the blow. The blonde took a swing at Tenten, who stepped out and pushed one palm facing her on the blonde's wrist, and her other palm pushing away at the girl's elbow. She knew the girl's elbow was snapped with that simple defense move.

Fuki had gained her balance and pulled her fist back. Her punch landed on Ino's cheek. Fuki drove forward to hit Ino again in the stomach. The crowd surrounding the fight grew larger. The clone Sakura leaned into Hinata's ear and whispered something. Hinata took out her phone and took a picture of the crowd watching the fight scene. Clone Sakura did the same.

The tallest girl of the group pushed the clone of Tenten to get by. The clone fell toward the floor, but reached out grabbing the girl's legs right out from under her. The tallest girl landed on the tile with a hard crash. The clone of Sakura stood there facing the Akimichi girl. The Akimichi clenched her fist to punch the clone of Sakura, but stood frozen. She did not see the simple hand gesture clone Sakura made, and fell right into the genjutsu trap. The second Tenten clone pulled a scroll from her pocket. She looked at the girl with long brown hair. "Make me use this." her words challenged the sophomore.

Ino swung again at Fuki, but instead of landing a punch on her face Ino grabbed a large lock of hair. With the hair in her Ino felt the control of the fight. She grasped the hair tightly. Wrapping the hair around her wrist, Ino pushed Fuki to the ground face first. Ino's knee was placed firmly in the middle of Fuki's back. Fuki's face crashed into the floor. The young girl screamed in pain.

"I could do this all day every day, or at least until you _learn your place._" Ino snarled into Fuki's ear.

The crowd let out a collective, 'Whoa.' Chouji would never admit it to Ino, but he had never _wanted_ her as much as he did at that moment. 'Tonight will be interesting.' He thought to himself. Kiba's nose picked up two familiar scents approaching the hallway. He raised his fingers to his mouth and let out a short whistle.

Tenten's head turned toward Kiba. "Let's go." She said to Sakura. Sakura nodded. Tenten moved to get Ino. Ino for good measure, slammed Fuki's face into the tile and whispered, "Stay the fuck away from my man." As Ino got up she kicked Fuki in the side, stepping over her body.

Sakura was still holding onto the red head. She pushed the girl's body into the blonde's. The pair tripped and fell into the tallest girl who was still on the floor. With a poof the one Sakura clone and two Tenten clones disappear. Sakura ran off with Tenten and Ino. Iruka and Anko pushed their way through the hall.

"MOVE IT!" Anko bellowed. "Each one of you to your homerooms!"

"Sorry Sakura, all of you to the junior hall now!" Iruka stated as he stepped on the foot of the clone. Kiba and his friends made their way up the stairs. The three clones disappearing once the stairwell door closed. "Everyone to your homerooms!"

In the junior bathroom, Sakura was busy healing the bruise on Ino's face and hand. The threesome fixed their hair and met up with the others. The bell for class rang and the students went their separate ways. Once in first period, Sakura was called into Iruka's classroom.

Sakura entered Iruka's class to find each one of their friends there sitting in the students' desks. Ino and Tenten looked at Sakura with empty expressions. Sakura knew the drill without being told by them, deny. Sitting at the teacher's desk was Asuma sensei. Iruka sensei as well as Kakashi sensei, reading as always, and Kurenai sensei.

"Please sit Sakura chan." He gestured to desks. "Since you are all here, I'll go ahead and start. As you may or may not know there was an incident this morning in the sophomore hallway. Akimichi Fuki and her friends were involved in an altercation. So if any of you have information, please share it."

The room remained silent. He as well as the other senseis knew this was a dead end for information. He let out a sigh and looked from each of the girls to the next. 'I would have never thought Chouji would have two girls fighting over him. That boy's probably on cloud nine.' Asuma thought.

"Fuki has been treated for a broken nose and her friend Moro Haurka has been treated for a broken arm. It looks like someone snapped it in two. Akimichi Ake states she was trapped in some sort of illusion where she was being eaten by snakes over and over. Suoa Uki has bruises forming around her neck as if she had been choked. And lastly Yomana Ei has a dislocated hip, as if she fell onto the ground hard."

When no one spoke he continued, "Ino chan, Fuki states that you and your friends here are responsible for the fight today. Do you know anything about it?"

"No. I despise that girl, but I didn't give her a broken nose." Ino answered. "Maybe one of her friends realized she was a bitch and snapped on her."

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata let out a small chuckle. They immediately stopped smiling when they felt Kurenai sensei's gaze on them. Asuma looked at his student, shaking his head in disbelief. He then turned to Tenten. "Tenten chan do you know anything about this?"

Tenten shook her head no. The three other senseis let out frustrated sighs.

"So am I to assume Sakura chan that you know nothing as well?" Asuma looked at the pink hair girl.

"I wasn't involved, but I did get a picture of it on my phone." Sakura opened her phone. Asuma took the phone. He looked at the picture of Fuki and her friends tangled in a mess on the floor. He could also see portion of Tenten's buns in the shot, standing beside Sakura in the crowd.

"So did I Asuma sensei." Spoke Hinata.

Hinata opened her phone. Asuma looked at the picture. The sophomore hallway was visible and a crowd of students were there. In the picture there was Fuki and her friends with their backs to the camera. More importantly Asuma noticed that Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were in the crowd standing in front of where Hinata was with the students, not where the fight was occurring.

"Plus Iruka sensei, stepped on Sakura's foot when they finally arrived." Hinata chimed in. Iruka's head snapped up as he remembered. He nodded in agreement with Hinata.

Asuma rubbed his beard. "Well, I see pictures here of you three in the crowd. Plus Iruka san admits to seeing you in the crowd also. None of you have a scratch on you indicating a fight."

"If that bitch is trying to get me in trouble," Ino stated.

"Now Ino chan calm down." Asuma interrupted her. "You are all dismissed to your classes. I can't see questioning you anymore about this."

Sakura was looking at Kakashi sensei. She could tell with just one eye visible, he knew they were lying. The group hurried out of the classroom. Asuma turned to the other senseis, "They're getting smarter and smarter."

"And more full of shit." Kakashi added. He put his book away and walked toward the door.

"Agreed." Kurenai laughed. Outside the classroom, the girls let out a sigh of relief. The boys were standing around, obliviously skipping and listening to what occurred in the classroom. The bell rang, and students emptied into the hallway. Naruto took the opportunity to kiss Hinata on the forehead. Chouji stopped and grabbed Ino's hand. Sakura and Tenten also stopped with Ino. Neji pulled Tenten along, and Kiba guided Sakura down the hall. "Nosy." He whispered in her ear.

"Ino, it's over, _understood_? I don't want to hear about her again." Chouji said firmly. Sakura had never heard Chouji's voice so serious and stern. Ino nodded her head.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lunch time came and the sky had opened with a huge rain storm. Sakura, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru walked to the cafeteria to meet everyone for lunch. Sakura rolled her eyes when she saw not only Kyatha, also Rin, the blonde from Ino's party, sitting with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. Sakura turned to Shikamaru, "Aren't you done with her yet?"

"Not quite, she's very good at what she does." Shikamaru smirked. He handed a tray to Sakura. "Plus she can do it without talking, so I don't have to listen to her."

"Yeah, but it's been almost a week, she's an annoying underclassman. Either hurry up and dump her or start dating." Sakura continued as they made their way through the line. "Unless you like her, huh? Maybe that's it, you like her! Go give her a big kiss."

Sakura nearly tumbled in the cooler trying to reach a lemonade in the back. Shino pulled her back up, grabbing the lemonade, as Neji glared at a group of freshmen boys trying to look up her skirt.

"Hell no, I know where her mouth has been." Shikamaru replied. Kiba walked up to the group. He placed a few items on Sakura's tray.

"Who Rin, yeah I wouldn't kiss that trick even on a bet." Kiba added. Shino and Neji nodded in agreement.

"You guys wouldn't have such problems if you weren't such big whores." Sakura joked. She picked up an orange from the fruit basket.

"Whores, Sakura I'm almost insulted." Shino said. He put two apples on to his tray beside the large salad.

"You're just mad cause I called you on it." Sakura teased. "Hey, my orange!" She cried as Kiba placed the orange back in the fruit basket, and also removed the lemonade replacing it with water.

"You'll get all red and itchy." Kiba argued. Shikamaru paid and began to walk toward the table. Kiba pulled his wallet out as the cashier calculated the items on the tray. Sakura looked at Kiba, "I have money."

"I'm sure you do." Kiba said picking up the tray walking toward the table. He took his food off the tray and placed the tray, with Sakura's food, on the table where the other girls were sitting.

"Kiba kun, you aren't going to sit with me." Kyatha asked. She motioned for the empty chair. She frowned as Sakura sat in it.

"Sorry Kyatha, no seats left." Sakura said. She began to talk to Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and even Rin.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sitting on the bleachers of the gym for a moment, Kiba turned to Naruto, "Dude man what the fuck is wrong with your dad? I think he's trying to kill my ass."

"He's just trying to help you become a better ninja, you know make sure you can actually protect those closest to you." Naruto answered. "If your didn't suck ass he wouldn't have to." He had noticed that his father was being unusually hard on Kiba. Normally he would say something, but he knew deep down Kiba could handle it. If it meant that Kiba could do a better job protecting Sakura it was worth it.

"INUZUKA, get you ass over here!" Jiraiya bellowed. "I didn't say you could take a break!"

"Fuck." Kiba muttered. "Let's go Akamaru." The small white dog let out a bark and ran over to Jiraiya. "Damn suck up." Kiba said after him.

Sakura was not fairing any better. Itachi had be pushing her all class on her genjutsu. To the class the pair were just standing in place, but a careful observer could see the sweat running down Sakura's face. After almost forty minutes, the two broke the jutsu, and Kakashi immediately attacked her. The afternoon bell rang. "Good class Sakura chan, but may I see you for a moment." Itachi called out.

"Yes, sensei." Sakura walked over to Itachi and sat next to him on the bleachers. After a few minutes, she called out to Naruto, "Naruto kun go ahead. I'm going to be awhile."

After an additional hour with Itahci sensei, Sakura left the school. She began to walk to the train station, when she felt someone catch up with her. Turning she saw Zaku falling into step with her.

"Looks like you guys got away with it breaking the rules again." He said. The ground was wet from the earlier rainstorm.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. She shifted her book bag to the front and took out her phone.

"You and your _friends_, getting to break the rules and _not _get in trouble."

"Zaku explain please, I'm not a mind reader." The day had began to take it's toll on Sakura physically and mentally.

"Why am I not surprised, Sakura." He shook his head. "That fight today."

"I wasn't in a fight, but I saw one." Sakura looked at him.

"Hn." He looked down at her with what appeared to be disgust. "Of course you don't, gotta keep your alibi. It's always the same for that group, their own set of rules."

"Whatever Zaku." She stopped at the platform to wait for the train.

"Do you think they would have let someone like me off that easy."

"They didn't l_et_ me off because that would mean I've done something wrong." Sakura retorted.

"Sakura do you take me for a fool?" He kicked a rock in front of him. "Everyone knows there are two sets of rules around here. You just picked the right side to be on."

"Why are you being such an asshole?" Sakura asked.

"When I first saw you, I thought you'd be different. I should have known once you fell into that clique."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Do you realize I've counted at least seven different pairs of shoes on your feet since you've transferred."

"Like I said, what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means your just as spoiled as those other privileged bastards. No wonder you were immediately drawn to them."

They watched the trains whiz by as they stood there. "Of course you'll get an easy in as a kunoichi since you are friends with them too. Now with you here there will only be spots for two people in your class to become shinobi, how fair is that?"

"I work hard, and so do my friends. If you got you head outta your ass you'd realize it. Plus, what do you care you aren't even in my year, you graduate this year." Sakura stated. Her voice starting to show a little irritation.

"You are all put on the same teams, get noticed by the hokage and his helpers, special training by the village's best shinobi, while the rest of us just stand by. It makes is so easy for you when you graduate, and just perpetuates those clans prosperity, since they get assigned the choice missions."

"You're full of shit Zaku _senpai_, if I remember correctly you get to spend extra time with Kakashi sensei, who is one of the best, plus Jiraiya sama seems to always hang around us an little extra in class!" She started to enter the train. Zaku followed. "Those two are pushing our asses, not because it's Naruto kun's senior year or my senior year, but yours! If they are trying to help anyone it's you, _senpai_. So it sounds like to me you are getting every advantage we are!"

"It's not the same. Do you know what my dad does for a living?" He paused for Sakura to shake her head no. He looked for a seat beside her.

"He cleans the science labs at the university, a janitor." Zaku found a seat beside Sakura. "He has had that job since he adopted me. What's_ your_ mom do?"

Sakura didn't bother to answer him. She didn't feel the need to justify why she had nice things, or why he didn't.

"Well?" He was waiting for a response.

"That's none of your business. I have what I have because my mom works hard. My friends are my friends because they are the clique that I fit with. If you have a problem with the way they are treated, I suggest you either take it up with them, or the hokage cause it's not my problem, but yours."

Sakura's face was red, and she wasn't doing a good job of controlling the volume of her voice. She could feel the anger boiling in her. 'He's got some nerve.' Inner Sakura shouted.

"You are just a spoiled brat, like the rest of them, aren't you?" He asked. "You think you're better than everyone else, the rules don't apply to you."

"Fuck you." Sakura said bluntly and turned to look out the train window. She was relieved to see her stop approach.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things." Zaku pleaded. He stood with her.

"Whatever." Sakura left the train. "Don't follow me."

Zaku sat back down as Sakura stormed off the train.

* * *

hope the fight did the girls some justice. they are after all pretty bad ass! oh and for those of you asking for those sand boys, don't worry i've got plans for them...;) 

terri...if you want to review please do.


	26. Time Passages

PLEASE! Be patient with me for this chapter. As I said in the beginning, this is my first fanfic, so right now I'm experimenting. I want to move the time of the story along, so I'm learning right now. I know it may seem choppy or rushed, but I do apologize ahead of time. There is a little something in here that you guys have been asking for. hehe i won't say now, but you'll see. I'm working on the next chapter as I type this, so it should be up in a day or so.

Don't own Naruto. or Bleach. or Fruits Basket. or Air Gear. or Inuyasha. or Samurai Champloo. or Ouran High School. (but if you haven't watched any of those you should be ashamed of your self.)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX Time Passages.**

Tsunade looked out the window. The clouds were moving slowly across the vast of blue. Her mind was over flowing with a variety of emotions. The sweat was running down her brow, but she pushed forward. As she did every day, she trained her body. The medic nin had not been on a mission as kunoichi for many years, but from the damage she inflicted on the dummy in the gym, no one would ever know. The odd chakra she felt outside the apartment a week or so ago forced her to pick up the intensity of her workouts. Being here in Konoha with both her children made her motherly instincts stronger. She felt the need to protect her young, yet she could not determine from what.

Seeing Naruto with Sakura made Tsunade's heart ache. While she was happy that the twins had found each other, she was still concerned that _he _was still alive. Tsunade knew the time would come when she would have to face both Orochimaru and Jiraiya. At this point she could not tell which one she would rather see. Both men posed a certain danger to the woman. Orochimaru threatened her family. Tsunade wondered if Jiraiya still felt love in his heart for her.

Speaking to Jiraiya would also mean explaining to Sakura and Naruto how their whole lives had been a lie. Another conversation she dreaded. The thought of hurt and anger in Sakura's eyes made Tsunade want to cry. On the other side of that was once Naruto found out, would he forgive her? Would he give her a chance to have a relationship with him? Sighing, she charged again at the training dummy.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kakashi stood in front of his team. Sakura had told Naruto about the confrontation with Zaku the previous day. Naruto in turn told Kakashi. Kakashi never had any trust for Zaku, especially after he read the report of his attack on Yamanaka Ino the year before. Kakashi had been on the team to investigate whether or not to allow Zaku to return to school. Kakashi's suggestion to expel Zaku was overturned by the hokage, and Zaku remained a student here. It was no coincidence that Zaku had been placed on the former ANBU black ops member's team. It was either Kakashi's team or Asuma, the hokage's son and former member of the Twelve Elite Guardians of the Fire Country Daimyou. Since Jiraiya had specifically requested Naruto and Sakura on Kakashi's team, Kakashi was also given Zaku. He placed the book in his pocket. His normal bored expression was apparent on his one visible eye. Clearing his throat he began, "I understand there are problems with the way you three get along outside of classes."

He looked at each of them for a moment. "That does not change the fact that you are a team. _My team_. What you each do or fail to do in this class reflects on what I have shown you as shinobi."

Naruto looked at his cousin with disinterest. Sakura stared at the bleacher in front of her, concentrating on the name that was carved into the wood. Zaku stared off into space. It was the first time he had ever really sounded mad at them.

"Zaku is a senior and will test for a position as a Leaf Village shinobi at the end of this school year. Whether or not any of you agree with that is not my concern. My concern is getting him prepared for that test. Your ability to work as a team is also being judged. In the life of a ninja you will not always have friends as teammates. As shinobi, you always have a responsibility to your village, hokage, and teammates to complete missions successfully without injury. I suggest whatever problems you each have with one another you leave outside these gym doors. I will not have you make me look bad as your jounin advisor. I expect even more hard work from each of you. Do I need to go on?"

The three students shook their head in acknowledgment. "Since we have a problem in working as a team, we are going to do a little exercise. Three miles, through the training ground, wearing these." Kakashi held up shackles and two blindfolds. "Each one of you will take turns being the guide and leading your teammates while your ankles are shackled together. Sounds like fun huh?"

A collective sigh was heard from the three. Kakashi proceeded to lock the shackles in place. "Sakura you take the first mile, you don't have to run, but we'll be here as long as it takes you three to complete the course." Kakashi smiled an evil grin and pulled out the latest copy of his favorite series. He walked behind the team.

Sakura and Naruto rode home on the train in silence. Each one was exhausted. The bonding exercise took an extra two hours at school. Sakura thought over the things she learned that day. Kakashi had them talk about themselves when it was their turn to lead. She found out a lot about her brother as well as Zaku. For Zaku, she learned he was an orphan. He was from the Rice Field Country until he was adopted by his now father. He had also lived in Suna for a brief while, and his older adopted brother still lived there. Zaku's adopted father was a Leaf citizen, eventually they settled back in Konoha. From what it sounded like, Zaku's parents either died or abandoned him. The soft part of Sakura's heart felt the tiniest bit sorry for him. She also felt a little guilty. Here she had been worrying about how to get her parents back together, when he didn't have any. Sakura pushed that thought out of her mind, as she remembered the resentment he had for her and her friends.

The twins exited the train, and Naruto automatically walked Sakura home. Naurto kissed her on her forehead as he said goodnight. Neither noticed the last member of their team following behind.

'Gotcha Sakura.' He thought to himself. Scanning the area he noticed a building across the street. He gave three chakra enhanced jumps and sat on the roof facing what he assumed was her room. He positioned himself from sight behind a billboard sign featuring the baseball superstar _Mihoshi. _The object of his stalking walked into her room. Zaku sat for another hour watching. Once dusk began to creep over the sky, he jumped from his perch and headed home. Satisfied with not only knowing where Sakura lived, but also a spot to watch her from, Zaku smiled to himself.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

If anyone were to peek in Sakura's journal, they would find note after note of everything cute, scary, loving, and down right weird about one Inuzuka Kiba. Peanut butter and eggs, not only weird, but gross. They would also find a good description of how close she and Naruto were becoming. The twins were together for a majority of the afternoon, then dinner. He also began walking Sakura to the hospital on the days she trained there.

The group of ten friends were tight, but even within the group there were smaller cliques. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Chouji tended to hang with each other more. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Sakura would also branch off into a smaller group. The only explanation Sakura could think of was because the other six were dating. Even if Tenten and Neji didn't admit it, him picking her up to go out was considered a date. Sakura thought that if she and Kiba began dating, nothing would change, and it would still be the four of them.

Time began to pass for the juniors. The air turned slightly cooler. The village began to settle into a change of seasons. Kototaru, the local teen hang out, was sponsoring a Halloween party. The group of teens attended like many others. Hinata was a cute fox, and Ino made a perfect butterfly. Tenten let her hair down into two ponytails, wearing the look of an Indian princess. Sakura played out the role of a midnight angel dressed in all black. The boys got into the spirit also. Neji was dressed as a smooth vampire. While Naruto sported a Batman costume, and some how convinced Shikamaru to go as Robin. Hinata said it was because Shikamaru was too lazy to go get a costume, he allowed Naruto to pick his out. Chouji dressed as a doctor, and Kiba was a pirate. Sakura and Tenten tired to convince Shino to go as a ladybug, but he decided to go as a knight instead. When Kyatha showed up dressed as a poodle, a more than tipsy Sakura yelled to Kiba, "Kiba, your bitch is here." That sent Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, who were just as drunk into a fit of giggles. Shino ended up walking Sakura home, as Kiba spent the rest of the evening in an argument with Kyatha.

As fall gave way to winter weather, the holiday spirit took over the village. The group got together and exchanged gifts. Sakura helped Naruto pick out the perfect gift for Hinata's birthday, and got him into a gorgeous kimono for her formal dinner. The future rookies celebrated the beginning of a new year on the the first day of the year, since each had obligations for New Year's Eve with their own families. Sakura and her mother counted down and toasted with a glass of champagne, with the television. This was the first year they spent entirely together, without Tsunade being called in for an emergency. Naurto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya followed their small family tradition by having a meal together as they watched the countdown on television.

With the new year a few days behind them, the stress was beginning to reach a new level. The joys of the new year faded as midterms started to become a reality. Kiba could not remember when he had seen Sakura without a book in front of her face. He too was studying, but not as intensely as Shino, Sakura, Neji, and even Shikamaru. The advance classes the four were taking required more attention. The jounin senseis were becoming harder on each of the teams, as the midterm for the ninja arts class was being observed by the hokage himself. The teams containing seniors were given nearly impossible training schedules. Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, and Neji were pushed to their limit since Zaku and Lee were both seniors.

The weekend before midterms came, and Kiba knew he would see very little of Sakura the following week. He went over to Shino's knowing the pink haired girl would be there buried in some sort of book.

"Hey guys, how long have you been at it?" Kiba asked as he entered Shino's room. Sakura and Shino looked at Kiba with a daze. The pair was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by books.

"How long what?" Shino asked slightly confused. Shaking his head, he focused back to reality. "About three hours."

"Then that's enough. You guys have been killing yourselves the last two weeks, if you don't know it by now forget it." Kiba said plopping down on Shino's bed. He ignored Shino's look of irritation.

"Kiba, if you cared about your grades you'd be right here beside us." Shino commented. "Have you even looked at the notes for Genma sensei's math exam?"

"I did, but it got boring. Let's go do something." Kiba pulled the pillow down under his head.

"We can't Kiba, our exam is Monday." Sakura barely looked up. Her brow wrinkled as she nibbled on a pencil. "You should be looking at Kakashi sensei's exam review. He was actually laughing as he made out the exam the other day. Not ha ha either, but an evil sensei laugh. Plus did you see the corrections I made on your last chemistry test for Asuma sensei?"

"That's it I don't want to hear about midterms again! Let's go! I'm going crazy, we haven't done anything in two weeks!!" Kiba stood up. "Come on, let's go eat, swim, or hell rob a bank."

Shino sighed knowing his best friend was too active to be ignored for so long. He felt just a little guilty about ignoring him the last two weeks, but Kiba wasn't the only one Shino had pushed to the side. His voice mail and text messages were unanswered also, but his marks were too important to worry about girls at the moment. The bug master ran his hand through his hair, "Fine, give us an hour and we'll go eat, then_ maybe_ a movie or something."

"Hell yes, finally you two mummies are coming back to life. We should go to that new place Ino was talking about." Kiba landed on the bed again. "I'll text Shikamaru and see if he wants to meet us there."

"Fine, but you have to keep it down." Shino turned back to his book. For the next forty minutes Kiba listened to them mumbling formulas, as he drifted in and out of sleep on Shino's bed.

"Shino, go over _Aloha Laney'_s theory on gravitation." Sakura asked. Kiba was coming out of his small nap and smiled at Sakura. He liked the look of panic on her face. She had been in a state of stress for the last week. He thought she looked cute worrying over exams she was probably going to ace anyway. "Oh wait no, that's not gravitation, _Rinny Zito_ is gravitation, never mind."

"If that's gravitation then what is _Skopde_'s Principle." Shino countered. Kiba noticed also that his best friend who was normally very cool was a little panicked too. Kiba wondered if Kurenai sensei's exams were really that hard. Kiba remembered hearing that Kotestu and Izumo had also been over to study at the bug master's home.

"Are you guys almost done, I'm starving. If we don't hurry _GiantFishSquid_ is going to be packed and it'll take forever to get a table there." Kiba asked. He held his stomach to add to his desperation.

"Ten more minutes." Shino answered. He was working through a problem he missed on the last chapter test.

"Fine." Kiba got up and went to his room to put on a cleaner shirt. He liked his room here at Shino's house. It bonded him even closer to Shino and his family. Shino had also made the same comment about having a room at Kiba's home. The amazing thing was no matter how hard he tried, both of his bedrooms were in complete chaos, while Shino's were both neat and tidy. Kiba liked to blame Yae san and Ermina san, Shino's housekeeper, as plotting to make him look bad.

Kiba was getting use to having to share Sakura. He didn't like it, but he was learning to do it. Her team was getting closer, which had improved their performances. On the opposite side of that Zaku felt the urge to rub it in how much closer he was getting to Sakura. Each day in the locker room he taunted Kiba about the small relationship he shared with Sakura. Kiba amazingly managed to keep his temper at bay. Neji took it upon Kiba's best interest to warn Zaku to back off.

Sakura was spending more time with Naruto. The two seemed to communicate with just a glance. Kiba wanted to believe it was because their teamwork was so close. His nose however was telling him something different. There was a sense of mixed emotions their scents gave off. It was definitely love, but not lust. At first he was beginning to get jealous of the jinchuuriki. He spoke to Shino about it. Shino also said his kikai felt something was weird between the two. They decided to dismiss it, since Kiba could still smell the Sakura's attraction to him. Soon however if he didn't speak to Kyatha he would end up totally_ Loveless._

To make things even more difficult, Kiba, was also feeling extremely horny. Since he had started having sex freshman year, he hadn't gone without it at least once or twice a week. Now it was if he had stopped cold turkey. It was driving him insane, or maybe the insanity was caused by the increase of masturbation he was doing. (his mother did always warn him he could either go crazy or blind) Being around Sakura daily was getting harder too. Her smell. Her smile. Her jokes. _Her._ The material around his crotch began to tighten, and he impulsively rubbed the fabric. He wondered if Shino really meant ten minutes or more like twenty, cause if it was the latter he had time to make a quick trip to the bathroom.

"Let's go Kiba." Shino called as if reading his mind and body. Kiba sighed as his pants began to fit normally.

"Dinner! Oh my God, why didn't you guys tell me!" Sakura screamed. Her hand ran through her hair, as she looked down at her clothing. The young woman had been so wrapped in her studies the mention of dinner did not register until now. She shoved both boys, "I can't go anywhere like this! I look horrible!"

"You look fine." Shino said rubbing his arm that Sakura had pushed. Shino couldn't understand why she felt that she looked bad. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail on top of her head.

"Shino honestly, I look like crap." Sakura pulled her hair down from her ponytail.

"No little one, you look great." Kiba smiled. He reached down and stroked her cheek. Sakura blushed. This was one of Kiba's greatest assets, he could make a person feel incredibly comfortable with very little effort. Sakura touched his hand and smiled. "Okay, let's go, but after can we go to _Mrs. Cake's_ for dessert. I want some cheesecake."

The friends enjoyed an evening of slight relaxation, as Kiba banned talked of midterms during their time out. Monday morning Sakura woke up with a small knot in her stomach. She dressed and left her bedroom to grab something to eat. She was surprised to find Kiba leaning on the counter laughing with her mom.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You can't take you physics midterm on an empty stomach." Kiba moved his hand toward the kitchen table. He kicked the bag from _Taikiko_'s resturant in the open cabinet. "I made breakfast for you."

"You made breakfast?" Sakura questioned. "You or Yae san?"

"Me." Kiba said with a serious expression.

"That can't be true, the food actually smells good and looks edible."

"Hey woman, keep it up and you won't get any." Kiba crossed the kitchen and guided Sakura to a chair. "Troublesome ass."

"Now you sound like Shika." Sakura giggled. She sat down as Kiba slide the chair out for her.

"I'm beginning to agree with him."

"Okay you two, it's time to for me to be off. Good luck both of you." Tsunade turned to leave picking up her _Minniemouse _travel mug.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Haruno san." Kiba turned his attention to Sakura and served her breakfast.

'God he looks so handsome.' Inner Sakura thought. 'I could just tackle him.'

'Quiet!' She blasted back.

'NO! You've kept me under wraps for how long now because you had to study. The boy of our dreams is right here, and we can just take him.' Inner Sakura countered.

'Get back in your box!' Sakura pushed her inner self toward her box. Inner Sakura pushed back.

'Let me out!' Inner Sakura screamed.

'No! We have to be focused today!' With a chakra push she shoved Inner Sakura inside the box and sat on it.

'You are so going to regret that!' Inner Sakura pounded on the box, almost knocking Sakura off.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kiba asked. His nose was getting confused at the conflicting scents coming from her.

Embarrassed Sakura looked at Kiba, "Mhm, sure I'm fine. Thank you for breakfast."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Exams ended, and the students as well as the senseis let out sighs of relief. The group gathered together for Shino's seventeenth birthday. A small dinner given to him by his parents befitting the Aburame clan. The class rankings for mid year were posted too. Shikamaru was once again ranked number one, with Sakura dead on his heels as second. Neji was placed fifth and Shino was ranked seventh. It gave Sakura a sense of pride to know that three of her closest friends were in the top ten of their year.

Kyatha ate lunch with them every day, much to the girls' dismay, Sakura never saw Kiba take her out. She noticed they had not been on a date together since Shikamaru's party in September.

'If he's not taking her out, why hasn't he asked me out?' Sakura asked herself. 'I'm pretty sure he still likes me.'

'Boys are just stupid.' Inner Sakura answered.

She also found herself spending many Saturday nights outside on the roof with him, under the _bless full moon_. When the weather had turned cold for the season, she began letting him in her room. Kiba at first felt this was dangerous considering his sexual frustration, but the mark on his back reminded him to control his urges. One night while there in early January, he found himself looking at the pictures on her wall again when Sakura went to get snacks from the kitchen. Many of the pictures of her and her friends from Suna had been replaced with pictures of her new group of friends.

There were some shots from Shikamaru's party and Ino's party. The girls in a mud fight at a spa. The group dressed in Halloween costumes. Her team at the training grounds. A picture of Sakura, Naurto, and Jiraiya together, which had _'Naruto and Sakura 4 Eva'_ in Naruto's scribbled writing across the bottom. Kiba and her exchanging gifts at Christmas. (he still couldn't believe he paid three hundred dollars for a pair of boots, but damn they looked hella good on her) He smiled as he looked over the memories they shared. He thought of the first time he was in here, looking at _her_ memories. These were now _their_ memories. A frown crossed his face when he saw there was still a photograph of her and Gaara embracing. 'Why would she still have that?' It made his heart drop as he also saw a card addressed to him. 'Is she still in love with him?' Sighing, he sat back down. Both jealousy and sadness playing with his heart. He knew he needed to talk to Kyatha about avoiding him. The young Inuzuka woman couldn't or wouldn't agree to a second date with Kiba. Pushing the feelings of jealousy and sadness to the back of his mind, he sat on Sakura's bed turning on the tv, the theme for the anime _Ianuk_, the _Black Kat_ beginning.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kiba waited for Kyatha after school. Kyatha exited the school with a group of giggling girls. Kiba crossed the sidewalk to talk to her.

"Kiba kun, I'm surprised to see you leaving school on time." Kyatha said loudly. Her smile covering most of her face. "_I am_ too _cool_ right now, being seen with you. You are usually here late training."

"Yeah, well not today. So about Friday are you going or not? _Otaku Freak_ is a club, but it allows people our age in, or we could just go see that new movie, _Night Wish_."

"Um I don't think I can. One of my friends is having a sleep over, and well you understand." Kyatha answered loudly. The group of friends giggled at hearing Kyatha turn down one of the school's hottest guys. Unbeknown to Kyatha most of her friends knew he was only asking her out due to some clan obligation, but no one let on.

"Why are you making this difficult?" Kiba stared at her. His fists shoved in his pockets.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just have plans already." Kyatha tried to give an innocent smile.

"Look make up your mind, or I'm going to the elders. _I'm_ the future clan leader, and I'm _not_ going to chase you." Kiba answered gruffly and walked away. Kyatha stood in place shocked, hoping none of her friends heard that last comment.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura stepped out of the shower. It was the beginning of February, and every where she looked there was evidence of Valentine's Day approaching. Never had she been so disgusted by the color pink. She started wearing hats each day just to avoid looking at her own hair color. The past month had been a whirlwind of preparing for midterms she failed to pay attention to anything else around her. The young woman slipped into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Her dreams had been more and more realistic lately. They were plagued with snakes and a strange man she could not place. It almost made her hate going to sleep. These next two weeks was part of her mother's turn of nights at the hospital, plus it was a bad flu season and doubled her mom's work load. Sakura was home alone. To make matters a little worse, since the fight with Fuki and her friends, Sakura was having more trouble with her genjutsus.

The mid term in her ninja class made it even worse. Her team was paired against Neji's. By the end of the fight, her side was on fire and she could barely hold on to the genjutsu. It completely drained her. Kakashi noticed and was concerned that the curse seal was affecting her. Sakura naturally denied it, stating she was just tired. She wasn't quite sure if he believed her, but she noticed his gaze on him more often. The thoughts of genjutsu were starting to take over, as Sakura drifted off to sleep.

Once again her dreams turned to one of a frantic panic. Sakura turned in her sleep. He stood there watching her as he had done nights before. The object of his affection had been so wrapped up in her own world she never noticed him there. Behind her, watching her. He visited her room at least once a day. He found another spot to watch her from. He knew Kiba would be able to smell him, if he went to the rooftop they shared. This was the third night he watched her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming. Her face twisted in pain and fear. His body moved on it's own before his mind could tell him to stop. A soft touch on her face with his left hand. He cupped her cheek and stroked her hair. She stirred in her sleep. Zaku tried to calm her, but she turned on her side. Her body jolted up, and she began to scream just has he managed to get out of the room.

Sakura touched her cheek. Her eyes wide with fear. She reached for her phone to call Naruto.

"Hey Sakura chan, what's up?" Her brother asked. His attention divided between her and the video game, _Ianuk Foca_, the Last Samurai, he was playing.

"Naruto kun, someone was in my room! I felt someone touch my cheek! _Please_ get over here!" Sakura said in one breath. She tried to calm herself, but her hands were shaking wildly.

"Sakura chan, calm down. I'm on my way." Naruto closed the phone and jumped out of bed. He pulled on pants over his boxers and a shirt. He grabbed his bag and went into his bathroom to get his toothbrush and stuff. He walked out into the living room where his father was working.

"Hey old man, Sakura chan had a bad dream, I'm going over there tonight." Naruto said.

"What? Is she ok, where's her mother?" Jiraiya asked. He looked up from the paper his was writing on. "Do I need to come also?"

"No, she just watched some stupid movie that has her freaked out. This is her mom's two weeks on nights at the hospital, so she's home alone." Naruto started putting on his sandals. "See ya tomorrow."

Naruto arrived to find Sakura sitting on the bottom step to her apartment. She ran to him and embraced him.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked, he looked over her as if she were hurt.

"I'm fine, just scared." Sakura began to feel better the moment she saw him.

"Let's go upstairs." Naruto looked around the neighborhood searching for the offender.

"Naruto kun, do you think we can keep this a secret. I mean especially since I'm having such a hard time with my genjutsus." Sakura asked as she started to prepare a make shift bed for Naruto on her bedroom floor.

"Yeah, we can. Do you think it was him?" Naruto asked. He began to pull off his shirt. "I mean if he's trying to come back, I think we need to tell someone."

Sakura sat on her bed holding the blanket. "I don't know. The last time this happened, my mom moved us."

"Sakura chan, this is serious, you could die! I can't have that, I've just gotten you back!" Naruto sat beside her. "I can't lose you."

"Maybe we could tell Kakashi niisan, but just not now." Sakura lifted her head to meet Naruto's eyes.

"Deal, but Sakura chan, I'm not leaving you alone again." Naruto put his hand on top of hers. "We are going to have to tell mom and dad that we know."

"Yeah. We are." Sakura stood again to finish the bed. "I love you Naruto futago no niisan."

"I love you too Sakura futago no imouto. Get to sleep." Naruto watched her climb into bed. He then laid down on her floor. His hands under his head as he waited to hear Sakura's breath even out before he closed his eyes.

Tsunade entered her home exhausted. She hated the night shift, but it was part of her duty. To her shock she opened Sakura's bedroom door to find both her children sleeping. Naruto on the floor, and Sakura in her bed. 'What happened to cause this?' She wondered but pulled the door closed. Over the last few months Naruto had been at their home more often. Having him there made her feel happy again. Smiling she thought maybe she should contact Jiraiya and talk to the kids. The idea of coming home to both of them gave her heart hope. If she were being truthful, she would admit she would also want to come home to Jiraiya as well.

For the next two weeks, Naruto stayed with Sakura. Hinata was slightly concerned, but never said a word. She trusted both Naruto and Sakura. Kiba was in the same boat. He was hurt that Sakura didn't ask him to protect her from the scary dreams. Shino pointed out to Kiba wouldn't last a two nights sleeping in the same room as Sakura. Laughing to himself, Kiba had to admit Shino was right. He and Sakura had an unspoken agreement about contact. Sakura would often sit on Shino's lap or Shikamaru's, but never Kiba's. Each day became more difficult for both of the teens. Sakura loved the way Kiba looked in his winter coat. The hoodie pulled over his head made him mysterious and sexy. For Kiba, seeing Sakura in the black tights instead of knee socks, drove him mad. He loved looking at how they outlined the curves of her legs.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shino and Kiba met Sakura at the hospital after her volunteer shift on Saturday. The trio walked from the hospital to Sakura's home. Sakura lagged behind as her mind drifted to the upcoming Valentine's Day. She wanted to do something nice for her friends and brothers, including Kakashi niisan. Naruto was easy. She could take him to ramen, and he would love her forever. 'What about dad...' Her mind drifted. Suddenly she was pushed. She reached for her kunai that was hidden in her pouch. Then she realized her attacker was being tackled by Kiba. Her head spinning, she looked around at the scene in front of her.

"Get up! What the hell are you guys doing?" Sakura screamed. Her faced scanned the two that had almost tackled her. "KANKURO?!? GAARA?!?"

* * *

so there it is, another chapter. like i said up there i hope it wasn't too bad, and you enjoyed it. i tried to work in everyone that review chapter 23 like i said i would, but if i left you out, i'm soooooo sorrrry. please don't flame me. i'm really nervous about this chapter and the next one. anyway, please review, if you want. and i'll try to have the next chapter up by wednesday, cause i know how bad cliff hangers suck.

terri.


	27. One in the Neck One in the Heart

Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. My son had his sixth bday party this past weekend, plus we went to see Three Days Grace and Breaking Benjamin. Awesome show! Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN One in the Neck. One in the Heart. **

"Get up! What the hell are you guys doing?" Sakura screamed. Her faced scanned the two that had almost tackled her. "KANKURO?! GAARA?!

There on the ground flat on his back was Kiba. His legs bound together by chakra, and a kunai placed at his throat. On top of him was Kankuro, holding the kunai to Kiba's throat. Kankuro didn't realize Kiba had also placed a kuani right at his heart. Standing behind Kankuro was Shino, watching both Kankuro to his left and Gaara to his right. Shino had placed a kunai at the based of Kankuro's neck with his left hand. The right hand of the future bug nin was extended toward Gaara, and had a legion of destructive bugs headed toward Gaara. The jinchuuriki was facing Shino, a cloud of sand gathering around the feet of the Aburame.

Sakura some how managed to pull the boys apart, making sure to remove them of their weapons.

The pink haired teen ran toward the two young men. She jumped up to the taller of the two brothers. His face painted as always, purple with kabuki paint. The hoodie he wore covered the brown hair underneath. He was as tall as Shino, and tanned from living in a desert environment. The black hoodie had a circle on the front half-yellow, half-red. He hugged Sakura and planted a kiss on her forehead. Kankuro placed Sakura back on the ground she turned to the other young man. Nervously she approached him and started to hug him. Her ex boyfriend had more of a preppy style that Kankuro, wearing a dark blue coat and khaki's, unlike Kankuro's black jeans. Gaara was barely taller than Sakura. Atop his head was deep red hair, and his eyes were marked with the symbol of being a jinchuuriki. His skin was opposite of his brother's and was slightly pale, making the 'love' birthmark on his forehead stand out.

Kiba did his best to contain the jealousy, no rage, that was rising fast in him. His hair was beginning to stand on edge, and his more canine instincts were starting to take over. Sakura relaxed into Gaara's arms. The sand from his gourd gathering around their feet. He kissed her cheek gently. Kiba clenched his fists. Sakura released herself from his embrace. Her temper flared at the two visitors.

"Put it up Gaara." The sand that was slowly coming from his gourd started to recede. His gaze locked with Kiba's.

"You two know better than to attack someone like that! Your dad is going to be pissed!" She looked at them. "I almost hit you myself!"

"Calm down little girl, we were just excited to see you." Kankuro answered. He curled his lip. "Besides you _almost _attack us? That means your reactions are slowing, must be poor training."

"Don't start." Sakura pointed a finger to the future puppet master. "Anyway, Kankuro, Gaara, this is Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

The four boys exchanged looks, sizing each other up and no one said a word.

'This is going as well as to be expected.' Inner Sakura noted.

'I hate when you're right.' Sakura said to herself.

"Where's Temari?" Sakura asked. "Why are you guys here?"

"Our dad had a conference with _their _hokage." Kankuro said nodding toward Shino and Kiba, he stood upstraight to his full height. "Temari is on a training mission with Baki sensei." Kankuro answered.

"Lucky girl, I'm so jealous." Sakura said sarcastically. She turned to Kiba and Shino mouthing 'No I'm not.' As she shook her head no.

"Come on little girl, Baki sensei isn't that bad." Kankuro said. "I'm sure he'd love to have you back."

"Yeah, I bet he can't wait to get his, how did he say it, 'worthless Leaf village refugee' back in class." Sakura replied. The normal chipper expression on her face faded into one of anxiety. Her hand unconsciously touching the scar on her shoulder.

Shino and Kiba looked at one another. The boys both wondered what kind of treatment Sakura had received from this sensei if she were addressed by this name.

"You know he only did that to make you fight harder. He knows you're a hard worker, plus he'd be disappointed in the training you got here." Kankuro continued. Kankuro eyed Shino and Kiba with a smirk.

"I said don't start." Sakura warned. She knew where this was going. Kankuro and Kiba both had short fuses. For once she was glad Shino and Gaara were calm people. Gaara and Shino stood there eyeing each other. As strong as the tension in their glares were, Sakura thought the two would kill each other.

"Since this _sensei _would want the best for Sakura, he should be happy she's here in Konoha, where she can receive the best." Kiba said. He squared his shoulders looking from Gaara to Kankuro.

"Funny from the guy who was just tied up with chakra strings and had a kuani at his throat." Kankuro smirked. Kiba's eyes narrowed. Kiba's fists clenched and unclenched, a low growl starting to escape.

"And you had kunai in your chest and one on the back of your neck." Sakura said turning from Kankuro to Shino. She looked at Shino to ask for a little support, but she knew it was futile. "Stop this."

"Its just Sakura is very special to us, and we'd hate for her to get hurt because a lack of trained shinobi here." Kankuro continued, he moved a step closer to Sakura. He looked directly at Kiba, challenging him. "_We_ care about her, and _can_ protect her."

Sakura knew it was a waste of time trying to keep them calm. She moved in between the two groups. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Not from where we're standing. You still need to think about coming back to Suna. Plus you've been here how long, and no guy has even asked you out Temari said?" Kankuro was baiting Kiba. "That must mean the guys here are either all gay or a bunch of pussies."

Sakura could _feel _the chakra change in Kiba. The Inuzuka moved one step closer to the visiting students. She turned and placed her body directly in front of Kankuro's. "Take him home Shino! Now." She pleaded.

"She's belongs to Leaf. _To us_. It's not like there was anything or anyone worth her caring about in that shit hole of a village Suna." Kiba growled as he spit at Gaara's feet. Shino knew a fight between the sons' of the Kazekage and them was not a good political move, but he really wanted to punch those arrogant bastards. He placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. He released one small kikai into the air to land on Sakura, just as a precaution.

"Shino, they're my friends. I'll be fine, take him back." Sakura said. She didn't exactly see the kikai Shino had released, but she knew there was one on her some where. Shino looked at her disapprovingly, but called the insect back.

Shino began to drag Kiba toward their homes. Sakura knew Kiba was more than mad, but she would deal with that later. For the moment despite the confrontation, she was excited to see her old friends.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. What if one of those guys was my boyfriend?" Sakura asked. Her voice made her as tall as Kankuro at the moment.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Kankuro looked apologetically. He gave Sakura a sheepish smile, begging for her forgiveness.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with one another. When the afternoon sky began to darken, Sakura's phone rang. She looked down to see Shino's name, and flipped to phone open.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kiba entered the entertainment room in Ino's house and sat down in a chair in the corner. The entire group of friends could feel his anger as he crossed the room. Naruto waited to see Sakura follow them in, but was concerned when he did not see his sister.

"Shino, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked. He pulled out his phone and began to dial her number. "You were suppose to meet her at the hospital. Don't tell me you forgot and left her waiting there."

"Naruto, she is with friends from Suna." Shino answered. Kiba kicked the chair in front of him.

"What? What friends?" Pressed Naruto. Sakura's phone began to ring.

"Kankuro and Gaara." Shino waited for another reaction from Kiba. He thought Kiba was going to have to buy a new chair for Ino.

At the mention of Gaara's name, Kiba's attitude was justified by everyone in the room. Naruto closed his phone after leaving a voice mail for Sakura.

"You mean Gaara, as in her ex boyfriend Gaara?" Ino questioned. She looked at Kiba. Despite all the teasing between the pair, Ino liked Kiba. She felt he was a lot like her, in that he spoke his mind freely. Ino understood after the ordeal with Fuki how Kiba was feeling right now. The blonde could tell Kiba was angrier than she'd ever seen. She worried that he would do something stupid later, but felt somewhat reassured that Shino was with him. Shino could only nodded his head. Every pair of eyes were on the brown haired boy.

"Bet that went over like a ton of bricks." Added Tenten. She was passing out bowls full of popcorn.

"Just start the fuckin movie and quit staring." Growled Kiba. He slid so far down in the seat there was no possible way he could see, especially since he was still wearing his hoodie.

At the end of the first movie, Shino pull out his phone to call Sakura. Kiba promptly took the phone from his hand.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" Kiba's voice asked. The low angry growl told Sakura he was doing his best to contain his anger. She knew that Kankuro's words about Konoha made the rest of his afternoon miserable.

"At Gaara's and Kankuro's hotel." She answered. Her lip already being gnawed on.

"Which one? I'll come to meet you."

"I'm fine I can walk by myself."

"Damn it Sakura, I said which one? I know you can walk back by yourself, but you shouldn't."

"Kiba,"

"What?"

"I know Kankuro can be an ass," Sakura continued with Kankuro protesting in the background. "It was just talk."

"Look just do whatever you want." The phone disconnected. Sakura looked at her phone.

"Sakura," Gaara began. "I'm starved. Be a good hostess and show us to one of your fine restaurants here."

Her shoulders slouching, she sighed. 'There's going to be hell to pay tomorrow.' She thought. "Okay let's go."

Gaara moved closer to her as they started to leave the hotel room. "Afterwards I want to talk to you about something serious."

"Sure." Sakura answered. 'Now _this_ can't be good.' Inner Sakura said.

'Again, I really hate it when you're right.' Sakura answered.

Sakura enjoyed dinner with her friends and walked back with them to their hotel. Hearing about the fights between Tobi and Deidara, Haku's latest boyfriend, and Sai's ever changing girlfriends, made her a little homesick for the village that was no longer hers. Kankuro excused himself to take a shower, leaving Gaara and Sakura on the balcony. Sakura sat on the edge with her legs dangling in between the rails. Gaara joined.

"Sakura, how do you like it here?" He stared. Sakura wasn't quite sure where he was going with this, but she knew enough about Gaara to know he did not waste words.

"I really like it. I got to buy all new clothes for winter, which was fun. But it was hard at first to catch up, but I managed."

"You always do. I miss you." He looked out into the night sky.

"Gaara please don't." Sakura pleaded. She clutched the rails of the balcony tightly.

"I have to. I miss you a lot Sakura." Gaara began to shift his sand from one hand to the other. A trait Sakura knew he did when in deep concentration or very nervous. "I want you to come home."

"Gaara." Sakura looked away. If this conversation was going the way she thought, she knew she would hurt him.

"Please hear me out. I have spoke to father, and he said it would be okay if at the end of the year or even now you wanted to come live with us." The sand in his hands never falling off the fourteenth floor balcony, but staying close to it's master.

"What!" Sakura snapped her head to look at him. Her temper flared. "I can't believe you!"

"Please listen. When you left I never knew how much of an impact you had on me." Gaara turned to face her. His face, even by the light of the moon, showed a hint of red. "I thought about it, and that's when I knew that I loved you. I couldn't eat or study, nothing mattered, just you and me."

"Stop this Gaara." Sakura gave a pleading look. "What about my mom? This would kill her."

"Next year after you graduate, you'll be a kunochi, and moving out anyway." Gaara continued.

"Moving out and moving away are two different things." Sakura said. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I have to say this. You loved me right, then don't you remember this feeling I have? If I don't tell you my heart will be ripped out." Gaara took Sakura's hand. "I love you."

"No! No! NO!" Screamed Sakura. "You had your chance, you broke my heart."

"Sakura my love don't answer me now." Gaara stroke her hand. "We will be back for your village's cultural festival. Think about it and give me your answer then, please."

"You aren't begin fair."

"I'm sorry, but this time will be different." Gaara promised. "Sakura, I can finally give you what you deserve."

Kankuro cleared his throat letting the pair know he had left the bathroom. "Gaara if you need to shower, I'm out."

Sakura stood up and ran in to tackle Kankuro onto the bed. "So Kanky kun, who's the lucky lady in your life?"

"Don't call me that, little girl. I'm not really seeing anyone right now." Kankuro flipped Sakura over.

"Still hoing around huh?" She pushed him over, with a little chakra enhanced shove.

Kankuro blushed. "I do what I do best."

Sakura moved off the bed to call her mom. Walking toward the balcony, her mother answered the call.

"Hello my darling child, have any visitors lately?" Sakura could hear the smile in her mother's voice.

"Mom, how could you not tell me Gaara and Kankuro were coming?" Sakura asked.

"I thought it was a nice surprise. I had lunch with their dad today."

"If by surprised you mean Kankuro tackling me when Kiba and Shino met me at the hospital, then yes I was surprised."

"He did what?"

"Yes, and you know how even tempered Kiba is, so imagine how well that went. Some guy he's never seen tackling me on the street. Let's just say kuani, sand, chakra strings, and destruction bugs every where."

"You're kidding me right?" Tsuande looked over the reports of three ANBU that had been brought in. She shook her head. She laughed thinking of the four teens fighting on the street.

"It's not funny. Kiba is so pissed right now." Sakura added. She wanted to call him, but knew it was better to give him some time to calm down. "It's late, so I'm just going to crash here, ok."

"That's fine, tell the boys I said hello. Goodnight."

"Night mom." Sakura began to walk into the room again. She landed on the bed beside Kankuro and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Kiba sat on the rooftop across from Sakura's room. Her light never came on that night. It was already one am, and he jumped from the rooftop to the ground. He made his way home and for the first time that night admitted to himself he was actually scared of losing the girl.

The morning light came through the window, and Sakura stirred under the blanket on top of her. She was slightly confused at not seeing her bedroom. Then she remembered where she was. Looking at the clock she saw it was well after ten.

"Morning sleepy head." Kankuro said. He was pulling a shirt over his head.

"Good morning. I think I should get home now." Sakura sat up in the bed, and looked around.

'Gaara is probably off meditating as usual.' She thought. She walked to the bathroom and washed her faced and rinsed her mouth out. When she exited she found her old sensei and the kazekage had entered the room.

"Good morning Sakura chan." Kabuto sensei greeted.

"Sakura chan, I knew I'd find you here at some point." The Kazekage said with a small smile.

"Kabuto sensei, Kazekage sama, good morning." Sakura gave a bow to both.

"You look well. Your hair is longer, it's a nice change." The Kazekage noticed. Sakura knew compliments from him were few, so she felt privileged to hear one. "Your studies are going well?"

"Yes we just finished mid-terms."

"And are you ranked number one as always?" Kabuto asked. He had been one of Sakura's favorite senseis in Suna. His knowledge of the body and chakra control fascinated Sakura.

"No, I'm number two. However our number one student has an IQ well over two hundred." She felt a little embarrassed to tell one of her mentors she was not ranked number one.

As if reading her thoughts, "Sakura chan an IQ over two hundred is hard to compete with. But ranked number two in a program as challenging as the Leaf's is an accomplishment." Kabuto stated.

"Means these Leaf kids are a joke." Kankuro snorted.

"Kankuro kun, remember we are guests here. Plus Sakura is one of 'those Leaf kids.' Her natural ability and determination is what has pushed her to number two." Kabuto corrected.

"Yes, son, maybe you should take her example. It does not reflect well for the Kazekage's son to be ranked thirteen in his class." the Kazekage added. Kankuro turned toward the window. "Sakura chan, there are a few things my sons and I have to do today, but I would be honored if you would join us for dinner tonight."

"I would love to Kazekage sama, thank you." Sakura bowed. "I actually need to go and study since we are talking about school. I'll see you guys later!"

Sakura bowed and left the room. She went home to find her mother on the couch watching tv. "I'm home."

"Did you have a good time?" Tsunade looked up from the soap opera she was watching.

"Yes, I'm having dinner with them tonight." Sakura leaned over the back of the couch.

"Is the Kazekage going to be there also, if so I suggest you dress nicely."

"I will. Now to calm one little puppy down." Sakura stood and went to her room. She dialed Kiba's number, but it went straight to voice mail. She wasn't sure what to say, so she closed the phone. She then called Naruto to see if he wanted to go running.

"I can't Sakura chan, I'm here with Hinata." Naruto explained.

"It's ok." Sakura sighed. Naruto knew what was bothering her, but he totally understood Kiba's feelings.

"Sakura chan, he was pissed. But give him a day, and he'll look for you when he's calm."

"Thanks nii san, have fun with Hinata."

"Okay, bye."

Sakura dressed in a traditional kimono for her dinner with Gaara and his family. Of all the kimonos she owned the vibrant green with pink flowers on it was her favorite. After a twenty-minute struggle she managed to get her hair into a neat bun, and applied gloss and eyeliner. The conversation she had with Gaara the night before weighed heavy in her mind. Her first love was here and offering her his heart. However the guy she currently loved was giving her nothing.

'What are you going to do?' She asked herself.

'I don't want to talk about it right now.' Replied Inner Sakura.

'Yeah, me neither.' Sakura sat beside herself, resting her chin in her hand. The two Sakuras looked at each other confused.

"Mom, I'm leaving." Sakura tapped on her mother's bedroom door. Sakura was pleased that over the past few months her mother's drinking had decreased. The presence of Naruto around the house more was the only reason Sakura could conclude. Her mom encouraged him to come over as much as possible. Sakura was also sure her mother's assistant Shizune had a better working environment now that Tsunade was happier.

Sakura was thought that this year they might even celebrate her birthday. Kiba once joke he knew everything about her except her birthday. The petite girl stated birthdays were a no no in her house since they reminded her mom of losing her dad. Kiba, with sadness that broke Sakura's heart, stated he understood, since him mom went through the same thing around his dad's birthday and their anniversary. Moment's like that made Sakura want to hold Kiba in her arms forever.

During Sakura's birthday, Tsunade spent the entire week in a funk and crying. Growing up, Sakura thought it was because her birthday reminded Tsunade of losing her father. She now knew it was because not only did Tsunade miss Jiraiya, but her birthday was a reminder that one of her children wasn't there with her. Now that Naruto was here maybe, just maybe this October she could have a birthday party.

Sakura pushed the bedroom door open slightly, "Mom, I'm gone."

"Mpfh, skay." Tsunade replied as she turned in her sleep. "Shve fun."

"Yeah, right." Sakura close the door allowing the room to be covered in darkness again. Sakura left the apartment and walked to the hotel.

"Sakura chan!"

Sakura turned to see Jiraiya and Kakashi walking toward her. Both were dressed in formal attire, and Sakura had to admit they both looked very handsome. It made her wonder why Kakashi had never married or her dad never remarried. Sakura felt for her sake and her mom's it was good her dad didn't.

"Jiraiya sama, Kakashi sensei, you both look soooo elegant!" Sakura cooed with a big smile on her face. She gave a small bow to the two gentlemen. The pair returned the gesture.

"You look quite elegant yourself Sakura chan." Kakashi stated. Jiraiya was speechless staring at how his daughter seemed to blossom in front of him. His emotions got the better of him as he pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. Sakura embraced him and pushed back her tears. She wasn't quite sure why so much emotion had taken over her, but she inhaled the scent of her dad.

"You are not just elegant, but beautiful, little one." Jiraiya acknowledged releasing her. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm having dinner with Gaara and Kankuro and their dad." She entered the lobby of the hotel as Jiraiya held the door open for her.

"And also the Hokage and us." Jiraiya added. He led Sakura toward the elevator. The hotel was constructed of three towers, and the restaurant was atop one of the towers, giving a scenic view of Konoha and the surrounding Fire Country.

"WHAT! The Hokage! The man that will determine if I become a kunoichi next year?" Sakura began to panic. This dinner all of a sudden has become a job interview. She began to rub her forehead with her hand nervously.

"Sakura chan, calm down. You have nothing to worry about." Kakashi stated.

"_You've_ already got a job, and I know that he won't ask me anything directly. But come on it's the Hokage, and he'll like watch everything I do." Sakura began to pace inside the small elevator.

"Little one, the Hokage already recognizes you as one of the strongest in your class. Do not panic." Jiraiya patted her on the shoulder.

In the reception area of the private dining room, Kankuro and Gaara stood around waiting for Sakura to arrive.

"So do you know Sakura, she was a student at your school who transferred here?" Zaku asked.

"Pink hair right?" Kankuro asked. Truth be told he didn't like or trust the guy standing in front of him.

He could feel Gaara's uneasiness about Zaku also.

"Yeah, Sakura's on my team in Ninja class. Beautiful girl." Zaku smiled.

"I guess every guy is on her then."

"The Inuzuka mutt is, but I think he's dating someone from his clan. She also hangs out with our other teammate Uzumaki a lot, but he's not the one she really wants." Zaku took a sip of the soda in his hand.

"Who would that be?" Gaara asked. His arms were crossed and eyes narrowed. He could almost guess Zaku's answer.

"Despite acting like she hates me, she's really into me." Zaku chuckled. "I guess you could say we have a love-hate relationship. She wants me, I can feel it."

Gaara and Kankuro exchanged glances. The brothers didn't need words to communicate their thoughts. Both knew Zaku was full of shit.

"That's something to talk about back home." Kankuro added.

The elevator slowed and the ping sounded as the doors opened. The three entered the restaurant, and were greeted by the host. He promptly acknowledged Jiraiya and Kakashi and led them to the private dinning room.

The doors slid open to reveal the Kazekage, Hokage, and the village elders standing in the reception area of the dinning room chatting. Sakura let out a small gasp as she also saw Zaku, speaking with Kankuro and Gaara. Standing beside the pair were Kabuto sensei and another man with dark hair and a beautiful light gray kimono on. Sakura felt a small pain in her side where the curse mark was. She shook it off as nerves. Nerves because deep in her heart she thought Gaara looked so handsome, and she felt like she was cheating on a certain dog trainer.

"Little girl, you're finally here." Kankuro said with a smile. He crossed the room to greet her. Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder instinctively. Kankuro noticed this and stopped short, bowing to the ninja that were present.

"Kankuro, I'm not sure if you've met Jiraiya sama and Kakashi sensei. Kakashi sensei is my jounin advisor, and Jiraiya sama also works with my team."

"Yes, Sakura we met both earlier today, but it is nice to see you again." Kankuro replied. Nodding again, showing his respect. Gaara also bowed at the pair of Konoha's finest shinobi.

"Aw yes, little one, we have already had the pleasure of meeting Gaara kun, Kankuro kun, and Kabuto san." Jiraiya answered. He nodded toward Sakura's former teacher. "Little one, I don't think you've ever met Zaku kun's father, and surprisingly, your sensei Kabuto, is actually Zaku's adopted brother."

Zaku came forward to present his father to Sakura. The gentleman in the green kimono bowed to Sakura and the two other ninja. He barely spoke above a whisper as he greeted them. Sakura gave a polite bow to Zaku's father.

'So this is Zaku's dad. He seems very quiet. What's weird is Kabuto sensei is his adopted brother. Small world I guess.' Sakura thought. She tried to rack her brain to remember if Kabuto sensei had ever mentioned his family to her. She came up with nothing. Jiraiya noticed the discomfort on Sakura's face. He looked from Kakashi, to the Hokage, as Sakura unconsciously touched her side.

Jiraiya and Kakashi moved Sakura over to the Hokage and the group speaking with him. Waiting for a break in the conversation, Jiraiya presented Sakura to the Hokage and the Village Elders.

"Sakura chan, I was very impressed with your midterm. It just shows what great work the senseis in Suna have done train you before returning home to our own senseis here in Konaha." The Hokage commented.

"Thank you Hokage sama. I have to agree with you. I have been very lucky to have great senseis both in Suna and here in Konoha." Sakura blushed. Sakura excused herself from the grown up conversation to join Gaara and Kankuro.

"Little girl, Zaku here says you two are on the same team here." Kankuro said laughing.

"Yes we are." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, we are probably the best team in our class." Zaku stated. "That Inuzuka bastard may think his team is, but what the hell does he know."

Gaara and Kankuro knew Sakura well enough to pick up on the look of dislike on her face.

"Zaku, I suggest you watch your mouth." Sakura looked at him.

"He also says there's a lot of sexual tension between the two of you." Kankuro proceeded. He loved teasing Sakura. Sakura snapped her head to Zaku.

"You actually told my ex-boyfriend and his brother there is sexual tension between us? Smart move genius, plus what happened to all that talk about how the kids of noble families make you sick because the get special treatment?" Sakura was mad at the idea Zaku would even imply there was more to their relationship than teammates.

Zaku was a little more than stunned at Sakura's outburst. He hadn't realized Sakura was Gaara's ex. 'Those bastards could have said something.' He thought. Kankuro had a giant smile plastered on his face, and Zaku could feel the holes Gaara was staring into him.

As if on cue to break the tension, the hostess called the group to the dinning area and Gaara led Sakura to the table. Kankuro sat to her left and Gaara on her right. After dessert Sakura noticed how late it was. She excused herself and stood to leave.

"Sakura let me walk you home." Zaku volunteered, he began to stand also.

"No, it's ok Zaku." Sakura didn't want to be alone with Zaku.

"Sakura chan, I insist." Spoke up Kabuto. "It's late and something could happen to you."

Sakura knew with the Kazekage, Hokage, and the village leaders present, she could not protest, or decline the offer from the visiting village.

"Yes, Kabuto sensei." Sakura answered.

"We'll walk her down to the lobby to say our goodbyes." Kankuro said as the began to stand. He didn't want to get caught in the upcoming dinner conversation. 'These old dudes are going to talk about boring ass politics soon, and I don't want to hear that.'

"Yes, father, other guests, please excuse us." Gaara rose and he and Kankuro bowed to the group of adults before leaving.

"Sakura chan please take care, and I hope to see you soon." The Kazekage stated as he rose to bow a goodbye to the pink haired young woman.

"Yes, thank you Kazekage sama." She bowed to him and the others.

Sakura looked at both Jiraiya and Kakashi. Both nodded to her as she crossed the room. Jiraiya's look let her know to call as soon as she arrived home, or he'd send half of Konoha out looking for her.

Sakura hugged both boys goodbye. Kankuro reminded Sakura to think about what Gaara said. Gaara kissed her forehead. He leaned into her ear to whisper, "I love you, remember that."

Sakura was speechless, and turned to leave. Part of her wanted to go back to the land of sand with these friends. The walk home was unbearable. Zaku's constant attempt at flirting, was driving Sakura crazy.

As they got closer to her apartment Sakura could see the shadow playing with a puppy. On the front steps of her apartment sat Kiba. Sakura let out a small gasp as she noticed he was wearing the jacket she had given him for Christmas. Her mom was right, the black leather showed off his shoulders and chest. All thoughts of Gaara were pushed from her head, as Kiba stood. The combination of his look, jacket, jeans, and boots, made him sexy as hell. Sakura tried to resist the urge to smile.

"So you finally decided to come home huh?" Kiba asked, as he stood.

* * *

hope you enjoyed that. sorry mrs cake, no temari here.let me know what you think...you guys rock.

terri.


	28. University Bound

hellooooo ladies and gentlemen. do i have any gentlemen readers? i wonder. anyway i actually tossed a coin at whether or not to do the part after dinner of this next chapter. heads yes tails no. heads won. i hope it's to your liking. thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel all fuzzy. :)

too bad i don't own naruto. but i'd probably screw it up.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT University Bound.**

Kiba sat on the stairs of Sakura's apartment waiting for her. He hated being needy and coming by her house, but she didn't come home the night before. Tsunade told Kiba that Sakura would be home shortly. His mind went back to the conversation he had with Shino earlier that day.

_"Kiba, you've got to calm down. Think about this, do you want to push her into his arms?"_

_Kiba didn't answer, but sat on the grass with his arms resting on his bent knees._

_"Gaara is here for a reason. Don't over react." Shino was standing over the Inuzuka. He knew his words were registering with Kiba, and his teammate was a lot calmer than the night before. Even so during training, Kiba was more aggressive than usual. "His dad is the Kazekage, and it wouldn't surprise me if Gaara didn't ask her to come back with him. It's not like he couldn't afford it."_

_Kiba shot a glance to Shino. Sighing he stood up, "Let's go. I want to shower." Kiba began to walk, and Shino followed._

His best friend was right, as much as he hated it. Kiba knew the scent he picked up from Gaara was one of love and affection. Sakura had confessed to Kiba before that Gaara never loved her, but from what Kiba could tell the desert child had a change of heart. 'He loves her. The question is does she still love him.' Kiba asked himself.

He shifted his weight on the bottom step. Closing his eyes, he focused his thoughts on Sakura. His mind went back to her scent the day before. He shook his head, attempting to clear it. 'Damn it, I can't pick it up.' He tried again to focus on her scent, but with all the other emotions that were going on between him, Gaara, Kankuro, and Shino, he couldn't find her scent and what she was feeling. Akamaru hopped into his lap, barking an 'it's okay' kinda bark. Kiba rubbed behind the puppy's ears. A change in the air pushed a familiar scent to him.

A smile crossed his face until he picked up the second scent. 'What the fuck is he doing with her?'

Akamaru sensed his master's emotion and quickly jumped down off his lap. Kiba stood as the two figures approached the apartment building.

"Good night Zaku. Thank you for walking me home." Sakura said as they got a little closer to Kiba.

"What no goodnight kiss?" Zaku said. He turned to Sakura with open arms.

"You really want him to rip your heart out through your throat?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Fine, goodnight Sakura. I can't wait for our next dinner date." Zaku smiled and turned to leave.

Sakura looked at Kiba and could judge by his posture he wasn't as mad as before.

"So." Sakura said. Sakura hated the awkwardness that was between them at the moment.

"Are they gone?"

"No they leave tomorrow."

"..."

"I'm kinda hungry." Sakura said looking at the teen boy.

"You just had dinner."

"That was fancy restaurant, visiting guest, small portions, and completely weird looking dinner. I want real food. Plus my side hurt the entire time." Sakura added.

"Probably the company you were keeping. Or maybe it's gas, and you just needed to fart." Kiba began to walk, with Sakura and Akamaru following.

"Kiba! I would not fart in front of them."

"Why not, you did in front of me, Shikamaru,and Shino."

"Liar!"

"No, remember the night you feel asleep while we watched that boring ass chick flick you were _dying_ to see? Two minutes into whatever dream you were having and ppffffff." Kiba made a gesture with his hands like a bomb going off.

"I did not!" Sakura pushed Kiba's shoulder.

"And it stank too. If you don't believe me ask them, we thought your asshole had fallen off." He laughed as Sakura began to pout.

"You stink, Inuzuka Kiba."

"At least I don't fart in front of friends." Kiba knew better than to stand there and took off with a slight jog. Sakura was still in her geta sandals or she would have taken off after him. As clumsy as she normally was, she didn't think running in the formal sandals a good idea.

She saw Kiba turn into Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura figured it was due to Teuchi would allow Akamaru to enter the ramen stand. The pair sat and ate. The uncomfortable silence had returned. Sakura knew there was a lot on Kiba's mind that he was not sharing. Kiba left money on the table for their meals and the meat Ayame had given Akamaru, and began to walk Sakura home.

When they arrived at her apartment Sakura could hear the house phone ringing. She opened the door, kicked her sandals off, and answered the phone. Iruka sensei was calling to remind her of her appointment the following day. Sakura was in Anko's homeroom and on Kakashi's team, but Iruka was her class advisor. Kiba followed her into the apartment and went to the bathroom. Sakura hung up the phone and walked to her room.

She sat on her bed and turned on the tv, waiting for Kiba to come out of her bathroom. This silence between them had to end. It was so big that it had it's own voice. The bathroom door opened, and Kiba crossed the room to sit beside Sakura.

"Kiba." Sakura started. She cleared her throat. "I don't like this weirdness between us. Kankuro pissed you off, I get it. It's what he does."

"Hn."

"Don't give me that non word response." Sakura started to get a little angry. She was trying to solve their problem, and he wasn't helping.

"Look drop it." Kiba did not want to have this discussion, and he kicked himself for not just leaving while she was on the phone.

"No, I won't. We're suppose to be friends and now it feels all awkward."

"Friends?" Kiba was a little hurt that she only thought of him as a friend. His emotions were taking over his sense of reason. Logically he knew until all his clan business was over, Sakura would only ever be his friend. In his heart, she was his girl, his love. "That's all I am to you?"

"No, well yes." Sakura's temper was starting to increase.

'Of course we're only friends with him, he's never asked anything else.' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Fine." Kiba stood to leave.

"No you don't." Sakura jumped in front of him to keep him from leaving.

"Sakura what do you want me to say? That it pissed me off seeing your ex boyfriend there holding you and all I could smell from his was love!" Kiba began, his voice rising. "Or that his brother was standing there and all I could smell from him was lust for you! Which one do you want hear first?"

"What? Kankuro doesn't feel that way about me." Sakura was a little shocked.

"My nose doesn't lie. Then you run off with them and don't come home for the entire night." Kiba's eyes narrowing. He turned his head away from her. "How do you expect me to feel?_ I know he loves you_."

"Serves you right." Sakura was still mad. She leaned against her door.

Kiba looked at Sakura and knew that he couldn't truly justify his jealousy when he'd never told Sakura how he felt. He opened his mouth to say he loved her. His body took over the emotion that he felt. He grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a kiss. His tongue caressed her lips, begging for entrance. This was a gamble for him. She could push him away. 'Please Sakura.' His mind begged.

Her senses were confused, but she knew this is what she wanted. She wanted to be held by him. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue in. His hands pulled her closer. Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck, and leaned into the kiss. Both hearts racing wildly. Kiba moved his hands to remove his jacket. His body heating up. He then slipped his hand around her back untying the sash of her kimono. Once the kimono was loose, he pulled her back toward the bed.

Sakura pulled Kiba's shirt over his head, trying not to break the kiss. She shook off the kimono robe and stepped out of it as Kiba led her to her bed. The belt around his waist was pulled off, and the pink haired teenager unzipped his pants. They broke for air, and Kiba looked down at the body in front of him. Sakura was left in only a black bra and thong. His hands moved over her hips, to her side, and then her breasts. Sakura moaned at his gentle touch. Kiba sat on the bed, and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her neck, every part of him wanted her. He had been without her touch since September, and Kiba felt as if he would explode. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his member growing underneath her.

His mind was telling him to stop, the mark on his back was telling him to stop, but his heart said keep going. The feel of the lace on her bra was so sexy. He returned his lips to her mouth. Sakura's fingers were playing with his nipples, then she moved her hand up his body to run her fingers through his hair. Her hips slowing moving back and forth over him. His member full erected was teasing her, making her wetter. Kiba was desperately trying to keep from pushing her on the bed and taking her.

Sakura's mind was racing. She wanted him badly. Her mind made up, she got off his lap and pushed him toward the head of the bed. He followed her lead and as he moved onto the bed, she finished pulling off his pants and boxers. Sakura's stomach leapt as she took in the sight of his naked form.

'FUCK! He is so fuckin sexy!' Screamed Inner Sakura. 'Take him now!'

Sakura could feel a sensation begin in her already wet womanhood. Sakura then did something that made Kiba scream. She touched his member and began to stroke it. Kiba let out a large moan. She lowered her head and slowly circled the tip of his member with her tongue. Her hand still stroking it up and down. Kiba closed his eyes and let his head touch the wall, as he bit his lip. Sakura then took him into her mouth. She marveled at his taste.

Sakura's head was in between his legs and her ass in the air. Kiba felt his member grow even harder as he watched her hips move up and down with every stroke of her mouth. Kiba locked his hands into her hair. He looked down and could see Sakura's eyes looking up at him. The scent of lust and need from her was overpowering, but not so much as the look of desire he could see in her eyes. That look alone, made his hips buck, pushing him into her mouth. She let out a small moan, and Kiba knew he would not last much longer.

"Sa..Sak...Sa..." Escaped his mouth. Her head began to move faster. Sakura had surprised herself. This was her first time ever doing this, but it seemed so natural for her. The control of the normally cool Kiba was now gone, and Sakura loved it. Her hand moved below to stroke his sac. The touch on the delicate sac, was the breaking point for Kiba. His hips moved into her mouth. Her eyes locked with his. Her head moving even faster. Kiba's hands pulling her hair.

"Saaaku...Sakka..I cccann't hold, fuck, I can't fffuck," Kiba grunted. He didn't want to release in her without her permission. The mark on his back was on fire. "Babby..mmmove...iff you, oh fuck, you don't want me, fuck yes, cum in, ahh, in your mouth!"

Sakura decided she wanted all of him, every part. She relaxed a little and slowed down. His face begged for her to continued. By relaxing, she was able to let even more to the huge member inside her mouth, and started the quicken pace. Sakura had heard Ino giving Hinata this advice. By pulling more of him into her, Kiba screamed, "Sakura, please look at me!"

He wanted to see her face as he went over the edge. Their eyes locked, Sakura deep throated him once more and rubbed his sac even faster. It was all he could bare. "Saku...Sakura, fuck! I'm cumming!"

Sakura could feel his body tense for a moment, then a small explosive of warm fluid in the back of her throat. Involuntarily she swallowed. Looking up she could see the eyes of the dog trainer full of satisfaction. Kiba grabbed her and pulled her into a kissed. His arms wrapped around her tightly. His hands teasing her body. He was ready to return the favor.

The ringing of Sakura's cell phone, pulled the pair apart. She moved to get it, looking down and saw her mother's name.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Sakura felt like her mom could see her naked. Instinctively she pulled her blanket around herself and Kiba.

"I'm locked out. I left my keys at work, come let me in."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. Kiba also had a look of panic, and stopped kissing Sakura's neck. The pair both jumped up and began to gather clothes.

"No problem, but I thought you were off tonight." Sakura said attempting to stall. Kiba was almost dressed. 'Seems like he's done this before.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Shizune, needed a little help. This flu has gotten almost all my staff beat."

"I'm on my way." Sakura closed her phone. She pulled a shirt and pair of shorts on. Kiba opened the window and smoothed the bed out. Sakura pulled her hair into a ponytail and left the room.

She opened the door for her mom, and Akamaru ran over to greet her. Tsunade gave Sakura a questioning glance, and Sakura would not meet her mother's stare.

"Good evening Kiba." Tsunade called through the house.

"Good evening Haruno san. I was just about to leave, you know, school tomorrow." Kiba said. He was walking down the hallway.

"Mhm. Well, have a good evening." Tsunade smiled.

"Good night Sakura." Kiba said. He kissed her forehead. Akamaru barked a goodbye and followed his master.

Sakura closed the door and made a beeline to her room.

"Sakura, you could have at least put the shirt on correctly." Tsunade laughed at herself as she watched a very red Sakura close her bedroom door.

Kiba entered his bedroom, after successfully avoiding his mother, sister, and Yae san. He held up a small mirror to his back as he looked at the mirror on his medicine cabinet. He let out a sigh that his mark was still a deep crimson. He didn't want to commit Sakura to something she may not want. Even if it was something he wanted. He understood Chouji's desire to spend his life with Ino. The future tracker had the same desire for Sakura. He showered and crashed on his bed. The last thought he had before his eyes finally closed, was the intensity in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura woke up and went onto her bathroom to get ready for her day. Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Sakura would go to the university to register for classes for the following year. Since the four were already taking senior science, they would take science at the university during their senior year. The same applied for Shikamaru and Sakura's math class. The four would take a science class at the university as their first period. Neji and Shino would then return to the high school for math. Shikamaru and Sakura would stay for a math class, then go back to the high school for their English, History, and Ninja Arts class. It also meant their day would start an hour earlier, in order to make up the time commuting. Sakura dressed in her uniform.

"Little one, I'm leaving." Tsunade called over the music. "No flirting with the university boys."

"Uh why not?" Sakura asked her mom. "There will be soooo many to chose from."

"Then you deal with the Inuzuka pup trying to kill them all." Tsunade laughed as she left.

Sakura gathered her stuff and walked out of the apartment. Walking down the stairs, Itou san was coming in from her morning exercise of Tai Chi. Her three dogs jumping up and down excited to see Sakura. The largest of the three, Rollie, bounced on Sakura. The force Rollie used pulled Itou san toward Sakura drenching her in the water bottle that Itou san was carrying.

"Rollie!" cried Itou san. "You know better! Sakura chan I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Itou san. Lucky I've got some time to spare." Sakura said as she turned up the stairs and back to the apartment. She ran to her room, and began to strip down. Out of habit, she turned on the stereo and was happy to hear one of her favorite songs from a year ago.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Shikamaru asked. He dialed her number. The threesome were standing at the bottom of her apartment building waiting. Itou san and her three wild beasts had just passed, and Sakura still had not come down.

"It's not like we can leave her. She has no idea where she's going." Neji added. "Is she answering?"

"No, it's voice mail." Shikamaru sighed. "Let's go get her."

The boys climbed the stairs, and were surprised to find Sakura's apartment door open. Her bag was on the floor of the entrance way. Dare, by The Gorillas, was blaring from Sakura's room. All three boys gave each other a slightly concerned look. They crossed the living room and went down the hallway passed the guest room and stood in Sakura's doorway.

Their mouths dropped. There was Sakura standing on her bed. Completely naked and dancing to the music.

"Sakura!" yelled Shino. Sakura turned shocked. The remote for the stereo in her hand turning the music down.

"You guys scared the crap out of me!" Sakura for some reason oblivious to her own nudity, was standing there exposed.

Neji diverted his eyes, as his face became red. Shino also looked down.

"Sakura your clothes!" Shikamaru said.

At that moment, all of Sakura's shame returned as she realized she was naked in front of them.

"You perverts, get outta here!" Sakura grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. She stepped back, not judging her place on the bed, and fell right off, hitting the floor with a thud.

The three boys went to the living room to wait for her. Five minutes later she exited, ready to go.

"Sakura, I apologize for every flat chest joke I ever made to you." Shikamaru barely got out before bursting into laughter. The other two boys, followed.

"You jerks." Sakura said as she blushed hard. "Let's go."

After registering, they decided to have lunch at a restaurant instead of the school. Sakura had been debating with herself over something for the last month. She finally decided to just do it and worry about the consequences.

"Neji, I need to talk to you about something." Sakura started. She placed her fork down and took a sip of her tea.

"What is it Sakura?" Neji asked.

"Well, it's about Tenten. Nishi is thinking about asking her out." Sakura didn't like telling him this, but Nishi had asked Sakura several times if Neji and Tenten were officially dating.

Neji put the glass in his down. He looked at Sakura and could see the struggle she was having. He knew she wasn't trying to manipulate him, but was saying this out of concern.

"He's asked me a few times if you were really dating. I didn't want to answer, but he's kinda persistent. I haven't told Tenten, but I wanted to let you know."

"Thank you Sakura for looking out." Neji answered. Shino and Shikamaru knew the Hyuuga prodigy was worried about how Tenten would answer Nishi.

"Before I was sure she would say no, but now I'm not so sure." Sakura played with her napkin. She knew this would hurt Neji, but she wanted him to open those all seeing eyes.

"It's just she's been waiting for you for so long, and she's not even sure if you are ever going to ask her out. I mean, she knows you like her, but she wants reassuring, any girl would."

Sakura continued.

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, but she takes a ribbing every day from your 'fan girls.' They constantly reminding her if she were good enough for the Neji Hyuuga, he would make it official. And honestly, Ino and I are ready to beat the crap outta those girls, but Tenten tells us not to. I think deep inside she feels like their right. I hate to think of her feeling like she's not good enough for you."

Neji frowned. He was furious at those girls making Tenten feel like that. She was more than good enough for him. It made him feel even worse that Tenten was starting to believe them.

"I see." Was all he could manage.

"I don't want you to be angry with me Neji, but she deserves to be loved. And if you aren't prepared to be the one she loves, maybe instead of making her wait, you should let her go, so she can find someone who won't make her wait for him." Sakura finished.

"You are right Sakura. I'm not mad at you." Neji answered. "Thank you, I didn't realize Tenten was being treated like that by the other girls. She doesn't deserve that. I'll think about what you said."

"Good, I want you both to be happy. You're my friends." Sakura smiled.

"Now Sakura," Neji began raising his eyebrow. "How long are you willing to wait?"

Sakura knew went he meant. She dropped her head and softly said, "I'm not sure, Neji. Things have just gotten a little more complicated."

Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru thought Sakura was referring to Gaara visiting. Sakura was thinking about the events of the night before. She didn't know what to expect. Everything was so confusing. She wanted to be there with Kiba, but he was committed to his clan. Inside she knew if she left for Suna, she could_ possibly_ fall in love with Gaara again.

* * *

did the lime seem outta place? i'm still tryingt to get use to writing it.i wanted to show their emotions taking over them. anyway i hope you guys like it. 

terri.


	29. Talk Talk Talk

Good morning people! Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been occupied with the real world lately. (Try a 3 day, 2 night, field trip with 81 fourth graders) I hope this chapter makes up for it. There's no lemon/lime, but I hope you like it anyway. Oh yeah, don't forget that Tsunade has been going under the alias of Kushina Haruno. The only people that she knows, know her true identity are Jiraiya, Kakashi, the Third, but Jiraiya was forced to tell Tsume, Shibi, and Itachi. Sakura and Naruto figured it out, but their parents don't know.

To Foca, thanks for your pm and concern. I hope this was worth the wait.

To everyone who has added me to their authors list/faves/or reviewed, "THANK YOU!" You all are authors on your own so you know how special it feels to have someone review your work. If you're reading and not reviewing, thanks for reading anyway...I hope you like the story, but I'd never know since you aren't reviewing. :P

Don't own Naruto...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE Talk Talk Talk.**

Jiraiya nodded to the kunoichi sitting outside the hokage's office. He entered to find his former sensei looking over stacks of paperwork. The sound of the door closing caused Sarutobi to look up at the white haired shinobi.

"Jiraiya kun, please sit down. Maybe you would like to help me with some of this paperwork." The hokage motioned to the stacks on his desk. "It is truly nice to have visitors like the Kazekage, but being away from my work for just two days, is too much."

"I think I'll pass on that offer sensei. I was wondering if I could talk to you about Sakura chan." Jiraiya replied as he sat down in the chair across from the desk.

"She is such a lovely young woman. I didn't lie, I was very impressed by her midterm." The hokage smiled.

"I am very proud of how well she is doing." Jiraiya's voice was filled with pride for his daughter. "But did you notice the changes in her chakra last night at dinner?"

"Yes, I did. I was hoping you also noticed it." The elder ninja placed his pen down and stood to walk toward the window.

"It was almost as if she were in pain." Jiraiya remembered how uncomfortable Sakura looked during dinner. "I think it's something that needs to be watched."

"I agree, especially under the circumstances." The hokage turned his head toward the high school. "I suppose he will need to be observed as well."

Sighing, Jiraiya laced his fingers under his chin. "Yes, he will. I'm scared to loose her again. I've decided next month I will go to Tsunade, we will have to tell the children."

"Do you think that is wise?" Sarutobi smiled watching the birds passing by his window.

"I need her to understand more of her abilities. Itachi kun says she has hit a wall in her training. I need her to be able to move past it. The truth may help."

"Are you sure that is the only reason?" The shinobi of over one thousand jutsus knew his student too well. He turned to give the man a knowing look.

"No, having her back in my life has been wonderful. I can't imagine being without her again." Jiraiya thought to all he had missed without his daughter and wife. He knew his initial decision to send them away was right, but he knew from this point on, he would never be without Sakura here. 'Never again.' He thought.

Jiraiya thought of the nights that Sakura was at his home. She and Naruto argued and talked much like he remembered Tsunade and her younger brother. She made meals for them, and even left a grocery list for Jiraiya. Tsubaki, the housekeeper that cleaned the apartment twice a week, was also happy to have Sakura there more often. Her job became a lot easier now that Sakura made Naruto and Jiraiya clean up after themselves more often. Sakura was still in disbelief that neither Naruto or Jiraiya had no clue how to use the washing machine or dryer. Jiraiya laughed at how much like Tsunade Sakura truly was. His life now revolved not only around Naruto, but Sakura also.

"Is she the only one, you know her mother never remarried?" Sarutobi sat back down in his seat. He gave the toad sage a smirk.

"One step at a time, but yes I would love to have Tsunade back as well." Jiraiya did not have a problem with admitting he still loved her. Technically, they were still married. He never searched for anyone else. He always held hope that one day his family would be reunited, which explains why his apartment had three bedrooms instead of two.

"Understood. Time can change one's heart, but from few times I have talked to her, Tsunade has never attempted to replace you." The hokage picked up a stack of papers and thumbed through them. "I'm sure she has never stopped loving you."

A smile crossed the face of the toad sage. "Let's hope you're right. So you'll have him watched?"

"I already have." He smiled. "Well, Jiraiya kun, if that is all you had to discuss, I must excuse myself back to this paperwork."

"Yes, I understand. It was, but as always, you are one step ahead of me." Jiraiya stood to leave. "Thank you Sarutobi sensei."

"Not a problem." He answered, his head into the paperwork.

Jiraiya turned to leave the room, his next stop was the university.

* * *

Tsunade watched the class run laps, as Itachi walked over to greet her. Watching the students stirred a feeling of desire that Tsunade had not felt in years. She thought that she had put those feelings aside, but something inside her longed for the rush of a mission. 'These girls have no idea how lucky they are right now.' She thought to herself.

Looking around to make sure no one was in earshot, Itachi gave a small bow to the sannin. "Tsunade sama, it is a pleasure to have you here today to work with the students."

A small chuckle escaped the medic's mouth. 'So he addresses me as Tsunade, and not Kushina. I bet Jiraiya had a hand in that.'

"So how long have you known." Tsunade asked.

"Since we placed Sakura chan onto her team with Naruto. Jiraiya sama thought it would be best to have them both trained by Kakashi san, especially with their unique abilities." Itachi answered.

"And her progress." Tsunade continued. She watched as Sakura entered the gym with Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. The foursome began to fall into place with the other students. Tsunade smiled as she watched Kiba slow down to match his pace with Sakura.

"She is doing very well. Her class work is way above the class average, as expected. Her chakra control is unbelievable for someone her age. Like most girls her taijutsu could use work, but she still has another year to develop in that area. I think with the exception of Hinata chan, most girls are naturally weaker in that area."

"Her genjutsu?" Tsunade questioned.

"She has mastered many of the smaller genjutsus she possesses. It is difficult for her, since she has to concentrate on genjutsus that are already inside her mind, unlike a person that is learning or creating a genjutsu. She has started to have some difficulty, the genjutsus are getting harder and more complex, but like I said she still has another year. She seems scared."

Tsunade thought about the words he was saying. "If she were attacked right now, how would she fair?"

"It would be tough to say. She's stronger than she looks, but I feel like she could handle herself against a genin, maybe even a chunin." Itachi answered. Sakura was strong he could admit, but her confidence still lacked.

"I see, and Naruto?" Tsunade watched as Kiba picked Sakura up and toss her over his shoulders. Both Itachi and Tsunade winced as Sakura pulled at Kiba's boxers. Kiba howled and turned her upside down.

"Naruto kun is one of my most dedicated students. I am very proud of him. With his confidence, I'm sure he could take down his dad if necessary." The sensei said with a smile. Tsunade laughed at the similarities between her son and her husband.

Itachi cupped his hands to his mouth. "Kiba kun please put Sakura chan down! Everyone gather around."

The class gathered around Itachi and Tsunade.

"Class I know that you have enjoyed Gatsu san's classes on basic medical training, but he has developed a bad case of the flu. We are privileged to have Haruno san here today with us. Please give her the respect she deserves as the head of our hospital."

The class gave Sakura's mom a group bow. She nodded at the gesture.

"Please break into your teams, and begin practicing the bandaging techniques Gatsu san showed you. There will be times when it is easier to bandage a wound versus wasting chakra to heal it. Sakura please come here."

Sakura walked over to her mother. "Yes mom?"

"What did Gatsu san have you working on?" Tsunade watched Lee attempt to bandage Tenten's leg.

"Same thing as the rest of the class." Sakura answered. She knew her mom would not be pleased. The procedures the class was learning were beneath the level of medical knowledge Sakura had.

"Basically he wasted your time?" Tsunade said. A frown covered her face. "And you didn't say a word did you?"

"Well, I kinda needed the free time." Sakura answered. She gave her mom an innocent smile.

Sighing, Tsunade shook her head. She turned to watch the other students. Her voice took a firm tone, the one Sakura hated. "You could have been working on the techniques I showed you last week. It's not like you have mastered those young lady."

"Come on mom, please I needed a break." Sakura huffed.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' Inner Sakura asked. Inner Sakura mimicked her mom's hand on her hip attitude, rolling her neck and head.

'Beats me. I hate when she gets like this.' Sakura replied.

"This is not the place to joke and waste time Sakura." Tsunade raised her voice slightly. "You don't have time to fool around. You've got one more year left of training, start getting your shit together."

"Okay, where's this coming from?" Sakura looked at her mom in shock.

"Just take this more seriously than ever, do you understand me?" Tsunade turned to face her daughter. Her face softened. "Your life means everything to me. Now go help that boy with the bowl haircut, he's got Tenten looking like a mummy."

"Hai, Haruno san." Sakura answered, and took of toward Neji's team.

The group walked toward the locker rooms after class. Kiba watched Sakura carefully.

"Are you limping?" He asked.

"Yeah, those boys made me fall on my bottom." Sakura said pouting and pointing to Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru.

"What?" Kiba said confused. He looked at his three friends. Shino and Neji looked away. Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling.

"It's nothing." Shikamaru answered. "We just found out that Sakura's not as flat chested as we thought."

"Yeah, but now it's my turn, you saw me naked so drop 'em Nara!" Sakura called as she began to chase Shikamaru.

"What the hell?" Kiba said looking at Shino.

Shino rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We found out today that Sakura's carpet, matches the drapes." Shikamaru said with a slight chuckle.

"Get back here Nara!" Sakura chased after the lazy student.

"Oi woman, leave me alone!" Shikamaru said avoiding the pink haired girl chasing him. "We've heard you cut the cheese before, does that me I have to do that in front of you too!"

Kiba turned to Shino again. "You what?"

"We kinda walked in on Sakura this morning as she was changing." Shino answered.

"And you saw?" Kiba continued. He watched as Sakura nearly caught Shikamaru.

"Everything." Shino said with a slight blush. He knew that Kiba would not be mad or jealous, because of their friendship. He just felt a little guilty that he had seen Sakura naked before Kiba.

"Ah." Kiba chuckled. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Shino's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe Kiba had seen Sakura like that. "When did you, how did you? The mark on your back hasn't changed colors."

"That's her and my little secret." Kiba said raising his eyebrows.

"KIBA! Make him stop!" Sakura screamed. Kiba and Shino turned to see Sakura frozen in place, but so was Shikamaru. The shadow connecting the pair made it obvious that Shikamaru had her in his jutsu. However the future tracking nins could not see the chakra binds Sakura held Shikamaru with.

"Let her go Nara." Shino stated.

"I can't my arms are stuck with her chakra binds." Shikamaru shouted.

"Kiba please pull down his pants!" Sakura asked.

"Uh, no way Little One. I'm not into pulling down another guys pants." Kiba laughed. "I could pull yours down." He continued to joke.

Jiraiya arrived at the school to speak with Gai about upcoming events for the class. He witnessed his daughter chasing around the Nara boy. Looking at Itachi he asked, "Should I be concerned about this?"

"Only if she gets his pants." Itachi replied. The two older shinobi watched as the students chased each other back and forth.

* * *

The Uzumaki twins had plotted for the last two weeks to make sure Valentine's Day would be perfect. Sakura had convinced her mother to take the night off to have dinner, and Naruto told his dad it was very important for him to meet Hinata and her dad for dinner. They both decided to leave Kakashi out of the mix, for fear he'd spill the beans.

The dinner for her parents was just about the only thing Sakura looked forward to on the day of love. She had chocolates for each of her friends, and a special dango made for Kiba, since he couldn't have the sweet dessert. She was surprised to see a note from her mom, written on her bathroom mirror.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I love you!" Love Mom!

Sakura smiled as she brushed her teeth and finished getting ready. The treats placed in red bag, and Sakura left the apartment. Since she was going to school a hour earlier, none of her friends were on the train. Sakura had been sucked into working on the prom and had an early morning meeting. The committee was deciding on a choice of three themes for the juniors to decide, 'A Night of Mystery,' 'Moonlight Rendezvous,' or 'Starlight Fairytale.' Sakura thought they were all over-the-top, fluffy themes, but she didn't have anything to suggest. Her mind was still slightly confused about what to do with Gaara and Kiba.

She went toward her homeroom, where she was given a pink heart made of construction paper with her name written on it. It was a Valentine's Day fund raiser for the Ninja Arts Class, to sell hearts to students. The girls would wear their hearts, but would lose it to the first guy she spoke to during the regular day. The girls who kept their hearts names' would be placed into a jar and a random name drawn out. She would be known as the Queen of Hearts, and receive a certificate for dinner for two. The guy who collected the most hearts would be deemed the Biggest Flirt, and also receive a dinner for two.

This fund raiser all of Sakura's friends would participate, because it helped their Ninja program. Also Kiba was the representative for the Ninja Arts Class, he helped organize it with Hinata. Sakura and Tenten were determined to keep their hearts the entire day. They were sure Ino and Hinata would lose theirs to Chouji and Naruto before first period was over.

The entire homeroom boys tried to get Sakura to talk to them, but she would never crack.

"Leave her alone, this day is like heaven for me." Shikamaru yelled. "You guys know as well as I do you really don't want to hear that constant chatter in your ear."

Sakura merely flipped the genius off. At the end of the day, Neji had Tenten's heart. As well as 91 other girls, who would just come up to him and begin talking to him. Shino had 54, Shikamaru had 55, and Kiba had 73. Chouji and Naruto even though they were dating someone each ended up with over 30 hearts. Chouji was smart enough to destroy all but Ino's before she could see the names. Kotetsu took home the prize with 112 hearts.

Sakura managed to keep her heart throughout the day, even though it almost killed her. The drawing for the Queen of Hearts, went to a senior girl though.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get taken out to eat." whispered Kiba in her ear as the announcement was made over the loud speaker the end of the day. Sakura giggled when his breath touched her ear.

The entire group was staying after for a meeting with grades nine through twelve in the Ninja Arts Program. The boys were also overrun with chocolates. Fangirls had given each of the guys candy all day long, and now Sakura and Tenten sat on the gym floor sorting it. Sakura and Tenten began taking out the ones they liked. Sakura noticed that none of the candy she, Ino, Tenten, or Hinata had given the guys was included in the chocolate they were given to sort through. When she asked Shino, he simply stated, the candy given by the four of them was truly given out of love, not for attention like the fangirls.

"Shika, can I have these with the caramel?" Sakura asked. She kicked his foot to get his attention.

"I said anything but the ones with nuts." He answered, eying the two girls. "Oh and leave me a piece of dark chocolate too."

"kay, thanks!" Sakura answered and scooped them up.

"That's going straight to your hips girls!" Ino warned. She eyed the pile with the truffles. "Plus White Day is next month, and I'm sure each of you will get something. Do you know how much willpower this is taking me not to dive on those truffles?"

"Hey, don't spoil our fun cause you're on a diet." Tenten responded. "It's not like you have a slave driver like Gai sensei or Kakashi sensei to run it off you."

"Yeah, Ino just enjoy it. Come to the dark side." Sakura teased as she bit into a dark chocolate bar. "I know we won't get_ this _much chocolate from guys on White Day." She waved her hand at the seven mounds of chocolate boxes in front of them.

Sakura waved the truffle chocolate in front of Ino. The meeting ended, and Sakura raced home to change for dinner. She wondered how she was going to begin to eat. Her stomach hurt from eating chocolate throughout the nearly two hour meeting. 'Alka seltzer.' She thought as she went to the medicine cabinet. She took the liquid and jumped into the shower.

"MOM!! Hurry up!" Screamed Sakura from the living room. "I've been waiting so long I think I'm going to eat my arm."

"Use plenty of ketchup, with those boney things you'll need it." Tsunade exited her bedroom in a long blue dress. She was busy putting earrings in her ears. "You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Thanks, so do you." Sakura was wearing a short black dress, with spaghetti straps. The black boots Kiba gave her for Christmas finished the outfit.

"I can not believe Kiba gave you those boots." Tsunade looked down at her daughter's feet. "What did you give him in return?"

Tsunade gave her a questioning glance. Sakura pulled out her camera and snapped a few pictures of the pair before placing the camera back in her purse.

"Nothing, at all." Sakura smiled. "I'm just _that_ special."

"Hn." Tsunade responded shaking her head.

The Sakura handed her mother her wrap and began to put on her own coat. "Now remember, I'm paying for everything as your Valentine's Day gift."

"I understand, I don't know why we are celebrating this horrible holiday anyway, and how you can afford this restaurant."

"Mom, quit being so negative. Let's go." Sakura ushered her mother from the apartment.

Sakura thought about how she got the money to help pay for the dinner. The restaurant they were going to was one of Konoha's most expensive.

_It was about two weeks after Ino's party, and Jiraiya sat at his desk as Sakura came out of the laundry room, after showing Naruto how to start the dryer. The fox boy was cursing loudly at the machine. _

_"Honestly Jiraiya sama, I can't believe you've never shown Naruto how to wash clothes." She said from the kitchen._

_Jiraiya sat at his desk looking at the young woman. "Those machines came with the apartment Sakura chan. I wouldn't be able to show him if I wanted to."_

_"You're joking right?" Sakura asked him looking over the counter that opened into the living room._

_Jiraiya looked sheepishly at Sakura. "Sakura, about those suggestions you left a week ago for the t shirts."_

_"Yeah, did you like them?" She had returned to the kitchen and was chopping vegetables._

_"How did you come up with them? I mean, you're a young woman and those were just a little racy." Jiraiya stated._

_"The hospital and my mom. Have you ever heard how dirty minded nurses are? And my mom, mouth of a sailor." Sakura laughed._

_Jiraiya reminisced about his wife. He knew_ exactly _how dirty she was, but he was still surprised Sakura had inherited that quality from her mother also._

_"If you had any more ideas I'd be happy to give you twenty percent of the profits." He said as he marked corrections on his last chapter._

_"How about fifty, after all they are my ideas."_

_"FIFTY! Are you joking? Twenty five." He countered._

_"No fifty, and I've got a killer one for Grass nin, even a few for seme and ukes." Sakura slid the vegetables into the boiling water._

_'Seme and uke! How the hell does she know these things!' Jiraiya's mind began to question. 'But that is an untapped market.'_

_"Thirty." He replied._

_"Fifty and I have the publishers name. I could submit them myself and get one hundred percent." Sakura stirred the pot. She knew her dad was about to break._

_'Damn it she got her mom's negotiating skills. Too bad this isn't gambling, I could surely beat her then. Wait what am I thinking, she's my daughter.' He said to himself. 'Your daughter who's writing dirty material that she's not even old enough to read.'_

_"Forty and that's it young woman." Jiraiya placed his pen down and stood up to stretch. He walked around to the kitchen to find her placing noodles into the pot on the stove._

_"Fine." Sakura extended her hand to shake his._

_"Deal." Jiraiya shook her hand. He released her hand, and peeked into the pot._

_"I would have settled at thirty, but since you insisted." Sakura smiled at him._

Sakura liked that memory of her father. She had been given money from him for the ideas, including the ones she had already given him. She put the money away, with the money she won from Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. Giggling, she boarded the train with her mother looking at her strangely.

* * *

"Old man hurry up! I'm about to die out here." Naruto screamed through the apartment.

"Hold your shorts boy, there'll be plenty of lonely women out tonight. I have to look good." Jiraiya bellowed.

"Don't aim so high, we don't have_ that_ much time." Naruto laughed. "Plus we both know you never date anyway."

"Just remember, you get your looks from my side of the family."

"I want proof." Naruto looked at his dad. They were both dressed in suits. Naruto kept fidgeting with the tie, but wanted to look nice for the evening. After all it was Valentine's Day, and he was spending it with someone he really loved.

"What time is Hinata chan meeting us there?"

"In like ten minutes, let's go." Naruto ordered. He ran to the kitchen to gather the bouquet of flowers he had purchased earlier.

The host at the restaurant made a big fuss over having Tsunade and Sakura there. He insisted on sitting the women at the nicest table that wasn't reserved for the holiday. The pair ordered beverages, and Sakura began to tell her mom of all the break ups and fights at school that day over poor gift giving. Tsunade returned gesture with a few of her own stories from the hospital.

Jiraiya enjoyed the fawning the hostess gave the pair as they entered the restaurant. She seated them at their reserved table. Naruto gave him a quick run down on all the presents exchanged at school. Jiraiya gave Naruto a few stories of his playboy days. Naruto's phone began to vibrate.

"I'll be right back dad. Hinata's here and I want to give her her flowers." Naruto stood picking up the flowers. He walked through the restaurant, and passed Sakura as she made her way through the restaurant with a box of chocolates. He gave her a quick wink.

Tsunade looked up to see Naruto approaching her table. "Naruto kun, are you having dinner here tonight?"

"Yeah, with the most important girl of my life." He answered. He stood at the table nervously.

"Well, she will definitely appreciate those flowers. I swear you have great taste." Tsunade eyed the bouquet that contained almost all of her favorite flowers.

"I hope so. I mean, tonight is so important. I want to tell her that I never want to be without her, and I'm scared she's going to reject me." Naruto looked down at his feet, and shuffled them back and forth.

"Just be confident. As much time as you spend with Hinata chan, I'm sure she already knows how important she is to you." Tsunade looked around for Hinata.

"That's the problem it's not Hinata chan." His face was tight with pain. Tsunade could tell he was on the verge of tears.

Tsunade's mind began to race. 'He couldn't be here to see Sakura? Oh God this is bad.'

"If it's not Hinata chan, then who is this oh so special girl." Tsunade eyed him carefully.

"It's you mom." Naruto could no longer keep his tears from falling. He extended the bouquet to her.

Tsunade's mouth dropped, and a flood gate of emotions took over her. 'How could he know, if he knows then Sakura knows also. My son. He's not angry.' She thought. Her hands and knees shaking, she stood and embraced her son.

"My baby." Tears began to fall from her. The older couple at the table beside them smiled a soft smile at the reunion of the mother and son.

Sakura walked toward Jiraiya. She hoped Naruto was doing ok. Inhaling a deep breath she tapped him on the shoulder as he was chatting to the waitress.

"Sakura chan! Little one what are you doing out tonight?" He asked. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. I wanted to give these chocolates to you for Valentine's Day." She answered.

The waitress excused herself and began to walk away. Jiraiya motioned for Sakura to be seated as he took the box of chocolates from her.

"Why thank you. You just missed Naruto, he went to get Hinata."

"No I saw him. He's with mom." Sakura bit down on her lip. "Hinata's not coming."

"They didn't have a fight did they? He got her the loveliest bouquet of flowers too." Jiraiya became concerned. He knew how much Hinata meant to Naruto. In less than a month they would celebrate their year anniversary.

"No they didn't. It's just Naruto, and I have something we need to discuss with you and mom. It's about the two of us." She twisted her hands together nervously.

'Oh God. What is happening between these two?' Jiraiya thought.

"Little one I don't know what you are talking about, I mean do you like Naruto as more than a friend?" Right now Kiba was looking better and better to Jiraiya. "It's just hard for teammates to have a relationship."

"Me and Naruto, no. Oh God, no. It's…well." Sakura blushed. Her hand was shaking, and a tear was falling down her cheek.

"Sakura chan are you ok?" Jiraiya looked at his student. He reached down to touch her hand. "Little one whatever it is tell me, I will fix it. I promise."

Jiraiya meant those words. If Sakura needed him to move a mountain he would. Sakura stood and leaped into his arms, almost throwing the chair backwards.

"Please Sakura, tell me. I can't fix it if you don't tell me." Jiraiya had a thousand of situations running through his head that could have made her cry. He held her tightly. 'If that Inuzuka kid is the cause of this, I will kill him.' He thought.

"It's just today is the day I'm suppose to meet the man that is going to walk me down the aisle." Sakura said through small sobs.

Jiraiya looked at her a little confused. Sakura looked at him. Realization washed over his face.

"You know, don't you little one?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Dad. I do." Sakura nodded.

"My Little One. I promise you, we'll never be separated again." He kissed the top of her head, and she hugged her dad tighter.

The two pairs sat and ate dinner separately. The twins wanted a chance to be with their parents one on one. For dessert Naruto escorted his mother to the table with Sakura and Jiraiya. The brother and sister looked at each other nervously and waited for a response from their parents.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade said. Her mind raced with flood of emotions. Happiness. Anger. Fear. Love.

"Tsunade, or should I say Kushina." Jiraiya looked at her. She was as beautiful as ever. His love for her had never subsided.

"Well, hug her old man." Naruto beamed. He was so happy to be with his mom and dad.

The couple walked toward one another. When Jiraiya embraced her, he began to cry. Ever since the day she left, Jiraiya had never dated another woman. In fact his career as a novelist, started as a way to counter his loneliness.

Tsunade let herself be embraced by her husband. She could feel the tears start again, but did not care. Her boys were once again in her life. This is why she could never date another man. She still loved him, and probably always would.

The reunited family sat down, and began dessert. Sakura and Naruto laughed at the stories of their childhood. Tsunade agreed to remove a portion of the jutsu that closed their memories, so they could remember their time together.

It was also curious for the two to find that both their parents had rented apartments with three bedrooms, in case one of them had to go live with the other.

"I just thought you had it looking all girly in case you ever got a girlfriend." Naruto busted out about the spare bedroom in their apartment.

"Yeah, I wonder why ours always had a masculine touch, even if you never had a boyfriend." Sakura added to the conversation.

The parents both shook their heads. The restaurant began to thin out, and the Uzumaki's stood to leave. Sakura and Naruto picked up the check and paid the bill. After leaving the pair gave their parents some space to talk and get reunited. Sakura and Naruto laughed a little at the pieces of conversation they could hear.

_"I can't believe you let her get that tattoo. I told Naruto eighteen before he could."_

_"Ramen, all you feed that boy is ramen. You know how unhealthy that is?"_

_"Please get rid of the brown hair. You're beautiful as a blonde." _

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand as they caught up with their parents. Naruto crashed in his 'bedroom,' after he and Sakura left their parents in the living room talking. The sannin had decided two things that evening. The first was that Naruto and Sakura had to continue to keep this a secret. Not forever, but at least until Sakura had master more of her genjutsus. Within the next week however the family would appear before the hokage to discuss the matter. After they felt Sakura could defend herself, Sakura could resume using her birth name, and Tsunade and Jiraiya would move the family back together. Jiraiya already began talk of building a house for them again.

The second agreement was that the kids would spend more time at their parents homes. They both agreed to let them decorate their rooms however they wanted. The adults knew that within the next few years, each would want to move out. They wanted as much time as a family together as possible.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were happy the twins had fallen asleep so quickly. She left a note for her children, as she was swept away into the night by her husband.

* * *

Kiba had just finished the Valentine's Day dinner his sister made for the family. Yae san knocked softly on his door, announcing Shikamaru had come over to visit. Shikamaru entered the room and sat in a chair at Kiba's desk.

"What's up? I know you didn't come by here to deliver a Valentine's Day gift to me, cuz let me say, you're not my type." Kiba began.

Shikamaru sighed and looked out Kiba's window into the night sky.

"How much longer?" He asked.

Kiba knew exactly what Shikamaru was talking about. He could smell an initial attraction to Sakura from both Shikamaru and Shino, even Chouji, but he knew the attraction was deserved. Sakura was beautiful. He could also feel the protectiveness they have developed for her.

"I'm trying. I hope it won't be long." Kiba answered looking down on the floor.

Kiba's mind thought of his meeting with the elders. They heard his concern about Kyatha. Clan laws stated Kiba had at least a year before the elders would nullify the second girl on his list. It took a lot of control to keep Kiba's temper from lashing out at the elders of the clan. They did give him persmission to begin dating the third girl. This was a small victory for Kiba, but he knew Kyatha was not going to bow out gracefully.

"She deserves more. If you aren't going to be able to make her happy, quit stringing her along." Shikamaru stated. His voice was even tone, but the heaviness of it suggested to Kiba he would not put up with Sakura being hurt. "Let her find someone who will. You're hurting her."

Those words stung. He never wanted to hurt her. She was his world. Now if he were hurting her, would it push her to Gaara? Should he let her go? In Gaara, she would have what she deserved, someone who could show her how much he loved her.

"I guess I am, aren't I." Kiba looked out the window. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I never wanted to do that."

"This is why relationships are too much work." Shikamaru said.

"Has she said anything to you?" Kiba frowned. He didn't like the idea of Sakura crying on someone else's shoulder.

Shikamaru picked at the lent on his sweater. "No, she never would, you know her. But I can see it in her face."

"These obligations, I don't know how much longer they'll take." Kiba said honestly. 'She deserves more.' He kept telling himself.

"I just want her happy." Shikamaru said. He stood from the chair and began to leave. "But I understand your side of it, clan politics, rules, and traditions can be a pain. Just seriously think about what I said, she's hurting."

"Yeah, I will." Kiba said as Shikamaru left the room.

Kiba sanked down on his bed and closed his eyes. The next week was going to be hard, but he loved Sakura too much to hurt her.

* * *

whew! that was my longest chapter ever! i hope that makes up for the wait.

what's kiba going to do? the family's together and that's a good thing, right?

if u want to review.

terri.


	30. New Opportunities

hey peeps! how's it goin? me i'm ok. i think this chapter will make a lot of people happy. i will admit sakura's not in it, but i hope you read anyway. :)

don't own naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY New Opportunities.**

Kiba stood at the gate of the house of his third required girl. Inuzuka Tori was already a kunoichi, but that was all Kiba knew of her. The council of elders were most excited about Kiba dating her. She had potential to become an outstanding kunoichi, and in their words, a good breeder. It had taken him a week to finally catch up with her since she was on a mission. The dogs in her front yard barked and jumped as he walked up the path. Akamaru gave an authoritative bark to the older dogs, announcing the arrival of the future clan leader.

"Down boys, is your master here?" Kiba asked the oldest looking dog. Tori was three years older than Kiba, but in the eyes of the council that did not matter. Kiba didn't remember her from high school, but then again, she wasn't exactly someone he would have chased when he was a freshmen.

Kiba knocked on the front door to be greeted by Inuzuka Toku. Kiba hadn't seen him since Ino's birthday party.

"Kiba sama, how can I help you?" Toku asked. He opened the door to let Kiba enter. Behind Kiba entered Akamaru, plus two more dogs. One was a rather large brown dog, and the other a dog as small as Akamaru, but with gray colored fur.

"I'm here to see Inuzuka Tori." Kiba replied. He stood in the hallway of the home. Akamaru looked up at Kiba with a questioning expression. "I don't mind if they don't."

The dogs yipped back and forth, then Akamaru bounded off through the house with them. Kiba stepped back onto the porch. Toku stopped the small gray dog and began to inspect his fur.

"What could the future head of our clan want with my big sister?" Toku asked. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"You know why I'm here." Kiba answered. He was ready to get this over with.

"I thought you had it in for that pink haired girl, or was she just a distraction? And if that's the case, what's her number?" Toku grinned slyly. He knew very well from Kiba's scent the night of Ino's party that Sakura meant something to Kiba.

"She's still off limits." Kiba sighed. He looked out over the yard to the sunset. He knew by the sound of Toku's voice he wasn't completely serious about Sakura, but he still had to warn him. "_This_ is a distraction."

"Hey, my sister is no distraction. Annoying as hell sometimes, but she's ok." Toku laughed. The fur of the pup had briers all over it. "I guess this is just a little bit of a pain in the ass, having to do this shit."

"Yeah, but it's my _responsibility._" He answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Kiba liked Toku. They had hung out a few times at family gatherings. Toku had just graduated the year before and passed the shinobi exam out of high school. "If I don't then Ryo gets the position."

"That asshole can't keep his dog from humping every leg in sight, how the fuck is he suppose to lead the clan?" Toku asked. He continued to pull briers from the gray dog's fur. "Plus you can't even fuck any of these girls, not that I'd want you to do that to my sister."

"The second girl is Kyatha, do you think I'd want to?" Kiba said with a grunt.

"Then that rule is a good thing, _that_ bitch is horrible even by our standards. Crude, loud, and ugly, no thanks." Toku laughed. He rubbed the pup and let him go to play with the other dogs.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused Kiba to turn his head upward. The scent of the air changed to one that was more feminine. The girl coming down the stairs took Kiba's breath away. She was a little shorter than he was. Her light brown hair held big sexy curls, as it bounced with her movement. Her eyes matched her hair and were a shade of light brown. He struggled to hide his initial reaction to the girl.

"Kiba sama, good afternoon." Tori spoke as she bowed in a greeting.

"Tori san, good afternoon." It was all he could manage to say. This girl, no woman, in front of him was beyond pretty.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Tori requested. She walked toward the door to remove her coat from the coat rack.

"Ye..yes, that sounds good." Kiba found he could only agree with the kunoichi. He helped her with her coat, and opened the door for them to leave for a walk. They waved good bye to Toku.

"Let's get something straight, from the beginning." Tori stared. "You're hot and fucking sexy as hell, but I'm ready to get these two dates over."

"What?" Kiba asked. He wanted to get back to Sakura also, but here he was willing to date these women, and for one to blow him off, made him angry.

"Calm down, I have a boyfriend. Listen if this had come up a year ago, I would've jumped all over you." Tori stated, coming to the gate at the end of her home's walkway. "But I love my boyfriend. I'm only doing this to please my mom and the elders."

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but could not find the words to counter what she just said.

"Now where are we going?" Tori asked.

"I thought we could either go catch a movie or get something to eat." Kiba said finding his voice again.

"Eating sounds good. I've been on mission rations for the last week, so real food will be welcomed." Tori suggested. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder. A dark brown dog trotted over to the pair. The dog sniffed Kiba's hand and looked him over. Recognizing the scent and alpha male status, the dog gave a small bow with her head. Kiba returned the gesture.

"Sorry Kouhii, no date for you tonight, people only." Tori ruffled the fur on the head of her companion.

Kiba placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a short whistle. Around the corner bounded Akamaru happy after his play time with the other dogs. Kouhii whined a little and gave Tori a pleading look.

"It's okay if she wants to come along. I was thinking of the Dango shop downtown, and they'll allow nin dogs." Kiba said. He was actually happy to have the dogs with them. Shino was on a shopping trip with his mother, and Shikamaru was working with his team.

Kouhii let out an excited yip and licked Kiba's hand again.

"You've become her new best friend." Tori laughed. The group of four made their way into town.

Kiba was surprised and confused. He knew in his heart he loved Sakura, but he found Tori incredibly attractive. She was smart and funny, told great stories, and had a great body. A large part of him felt guilty for this. He kept telling himself he should not feel this way for anyone other than Sakura. As the pair ended their date, he walked her to the door of her home.

She looked at him strangely noticing his scent had changed. A small smile passed her face, and she felt sorry for him.

"I'll be gone on an eight day mission tomorrow. If you want we can have our next date when I return." Tori suggested. "That way I can get back to Akemi, my love. And you, can get back to this girl that is making you smell all guilty."

Kiba thought about the words she was saying and nodded. Since Tori was so willing to get this over Kiba had a small flicker of hope this would end soon, and he could shower Sakura with the attention she deserved. Kyatha was still a small problem, but Kiba felt he was getting closer to his goal.

He could talk to Sakura and make her understand. Hopefully.

"Yeah that sounds good." He answered. "G'night Kouhii, Tori."

He turned to leave.

"Good night Kiba sama." Tori said as she closed the front door.

Tsume sat at the kitchen table going over a mission report. She could pick up the scent of her son before he touched the doorknob. He entered the back door slowly. He really wanted to go by Sakura's house, but she was working with her mother at the hospital for the evening.

"How'd it go with Tori?" Tsume asked. She could already gage by his scent and body language he was upset.

"Fine." He ended with a sigh.

"Just fine, or you don't want to talk about it?" She placed her pen down and looked at her son sitting beside her.

"I liked her. I could really date her." Kiba confessed. He held his head down, ashamed. Akamaru jumped into his lap and licked his finger for comfort.

"Sounds like it could be a good match then, right?" Tsume proceeded cautiously.

"She has a boyfriend that she loves. And." Kiba didn't finish that statement. He patted Akamaru, and the pup jumped from his master's lap and went to his room.

"And?" Tsume prodded.

Kiba was quiet for a moment. The past week had been a constant struggle for Kiba. The logical part of him agreed with Shikamaru. He needed to let Sakura go. She was getting hurt by him. Without knowing how long it could take to wrap up his clan commitment, he was wrong for making her wait.

His heart however felt differently. His stomach would knot up at the thought of her in someone else's arms. It wasn't as much jealousy as it was hurt. He wasn't stupid, he knew his more primal instincts made him territorial over her, but his heart made him want to cry thinking of another guy having her love.

The whole situation caused for a shitty week for him. Now sitting here with his mom, he was just as confused. What made it worse was how he felt about Tori. He didn't lie to his mom when he said she could have been a good match. He would never pursue her, yet it made him wonder if he was so easily attracted to her could he be faithful to Sakura.

Then there was Gaara. He knew that Shino was right about the Kazekage's son coming to claim his love for her. The few moments he had been around the pair he was sure Gaara loved Sakura. It would be so easy for her to turn and leave. To be swept away and loved by Gaara. He could lose her.

"I don't know what to do Ma." He said softly. He didn't dare speak any louder for fear of crying in front of her. Not very alpha male. "I shouldn't feel this way. I love Sakura."

There he had said it. It was the first time he had said it out loud, and shame for the feelings he had for Tori came washing over him. He frowned at the thought of hurting Sakura.

"Kiba kun, it's natural to feel like this. You can be in love with Sakura and still be attracted to someone else." Tsume reached out and touched her son's arm. "Our clan has problems with monogamy especially until we have claimed a mate, but once we have one, we are loyal until death. Sometimes even after."

He knew his mother was thinking of his dad when she said that. He wondered if he could ever have such a relationship with Sakura.

"So you love Sakura?" Tsume knew the answer before she asked.

Kiba nodded, still afraid to lift his head for his mother to see. It was a useless effort because he knew she could tell by his scent.

"It will work out. Tori has a boyfriend she loves, and I'm sure Kyatha will come around." Tsume was positive.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked. He felt like he needed to be held by his mom like when he was a small child. He finally looked at his mother. The teardrops filled his eyes waiting for an excuse to fall.

At that moment his mother's heart broke. Her pup was wounded. She determined to make him better.

"I'm sure it will be. It may not be when you want it, but it will be better." She stood from the table, and walked over to her son pulling him into an embrace. The teardrops fell on the table as Kiba felt the love and security from his mother's arms. "You need to do what's best for both of you."

* * *

Tsume stood outside the small Inuzuka house. The door opened to reveal Inuzuka Taiki, Kyatha's father.

"Tsume sama, please come in." He bowed to the leader and gestured for her to enter the home.

Tsume entered the home, with Kuromaru behind her. Her eyes scanned the living room. The house was disorganized as many Inuzuka homes were. That was no surprise to Tsume.

"Thank you, I was wondering if Kyatha was free to do some training with me?" She asked.

Taiki's eyes grew large as he knew what an honor it wold be for his daughter to train with the clan leader. First dating the clan heir, and now training with Tsume. Revealing his canines in a wide toothy grin he cupped his hand to his mouth in the loud Inuzuka way he shouted, "Kyatha come now!"

The sound of footsteps on the second floor were heard as the young woman ran down the hall then the stairs.

"Why are you yelling Dad?" She shouted. She stopped short as she recognized who was standing in her living room.

"Tsume sama." Kyatha said and bowed quickly.

"Kyatha, Tsume sama has come to request a training session with you." Taiki said proudly.

Tsume felt a wave of pride and arrogance from Taiki. 'Why that bastard acting as if I should be honored to train with his daughter.'

"I doubt that I need the training as much as she does." Tsume replied. The father and daughter watched Tsume's eyes travel through the living room. The eyes stopped on a spot of the carpet that smelled of puppy urine. Tsume did not like the implication from Taiki that she should feel special to train with Kyatha. Her nose wrinkled at the smell.

"Oh well, of course not Tsume sama. I didn't mean to imply." Taiki tried to apologize but was cut off.

"Get your pup now, let's go." Tsume ordered. "I suggest Taiki you get those stains cleaned up before they set. There's no excuse for a two parents who are Inuzukas and chunin to have that scent so strongly in their home. It reflects badly on our clan's ability train our pups."

Kuromaru let out a snicker as his master laid into the chunin. It was true even as young as Akamaru was, he knew better than to dare left his leg in the home.

"Hai Tsume sama." Taiki answered. The embarrassment causing his face to turn red, his clan birthmarks disappearing into his colored skin.

"Kyatha, I'm waiting!" Tsume barked.

Kyatha called her pup Sunshine. A golden colored puppy ran into the room bouncing all over the place excitedly, barking and yipping. The dog jumped on Taiki's leg and over to the couch and leaped toward Tsume barking constantly.

Tsume glared at the dog who was acting uncontrollably. He continued to jump as Kyatha ordered him to calm down. The dog made an almost fatal error by jumping on Kuromaru and nipping at his ear without permission. In one swift movement Kuromaru swatted the pup with his paw into the air and caught it at his throat in his jaw slamming it into the floor. Sunshine let out a whimper of submission and after a moment Kuromaru let the puppy lose.

He turned his head to look at Kyatha and her father waiting for them to react. Neither said a word to the companion of the clan leader. Kuromaru was treated with the same respect as the leader.

"Let's go. I don't need this training you do." Tsume said narrowing his eyes. She left the home, Kuromaru followed behind her. Kyatha and Sunshine followed in fear as Tsume led them to the training field on the Inuzuka property.

After two hours of slamming Kyatha on the ground, Tsume decided Kyatha would never make it past genin, if she were lucky to become a kunoichi. Her dog lacked training, and Kyatha had failed to land even one punch. Tsume knew how intimidating she could be, but even Sakura had managed to give her a better fight during the times the two sparred when Sakura was training with Kiba and Shino.

"Are you waiting to make you final big move like they do in the movies?" Tsume asked. She stood across from Kyatha. Anger brewed in Tsume. She had watched her son shed tears because this girl was dragging her ass at her own clan obligations. "Are you hoping that if you wait long enough the outcome will be different.?"

Kyatha watched Tsume. She knew that Tsume would attack again, and she was embarrassed at her performance. Kyatha thought about the times she had seen Sakura sparring with Tsume. Although Sakura could not beat the jounin, she faired better than Kyatha was at the moment.

"Do you deem yourself worthy of my son?" Tsume charged. Kyatha prepared her stance.

"Our clan is usually a patriarchal clan. Do you know what that means?" Tsume asked as she pushed the young girl into the tree. "Our leaders are male. Hana can not be clan leader since is not the first born son. She is not the alpha male." Tsume looked the girl directly in the eyes clutching her shirt.

"I became leader after my husband died, since he did have a male heir. The woman Kiba marries has to be strong enough to take over the clan if God forbid my son is killed."

Tsume looked down at her. "Are you that strong? Could you lead us when you can't even keep your dog from pissing on the carpet?"

Kyatha was scared. It was the first time since she had began training she could ever think of being scared like this. Her father always made training light and fun. Her sense of smell overwhelmed with Tsume's dislike of her.

"If you are scared of me, your own leader, what will you do in the face of an enemy?" Tsume patted her leg for Kuromaru to come. He had long ago pushed Sunshine into submission. "You think our clan rituals are a joke or a game. I suggest you train harder and get your shit together. I will not have you disgrace our family name, and I can have your ass yanked from the ninja program. You can't prolong the inevitable. Do you understand me?" Tsume growled.

Kyatha nodded silently as a tear fell down her face. This woman was so intimidating. Kyatha knew she was speaking indirectly of Kiba. She knew Tsume was not happy about Kyatha avoiding Kiba.

"Go Home!" Tsume barked.

* * *

Hinata never paid much attention to gossip around the school. Sure she knew a lot of gossip being friends with Ino, and most times the guys knew more gossip than the girls. Because she was so quiet she often overheard a lot of gossip since people tended to forget she was there. This afternoon was no exception and Hinata wished for once someone would remember she was there. She sat in the library reading and could hear the girls on the next row.

"Did you hear Naruto is cheating on Hinata?" The voice of the first girl stated.

Hinata's ears picked up a little. She and Naruto had been victims of rumors before, but lately Hinata had felt a little insecure.

"With who, no wait let me guess, Sakura?" The other voice answered.

Hinata's heart stopped for a moment. She prayed the girls would say someone completely whack, so she could brush it off as jealousy. Sakura on the other hand was different. Hinata noticed the close relationship between the two. She always tried to brush it off as if it were nothing. They were teammates, and she could say that Kiba and Shino felt the same about her.

"Benio saw them out together on Valentine's Day, at Tenshi." The first voice continued. "She said they were really dressed up and he had flowers for her."

"No way!" The second voice gasped.

Hinata's mind went back to Naruto telling her he had something to do with his dad that night. She trusted him. Hinata's face began to turn red and tears started forming. 'If it had only been someone else I'd never believe it.'

She knew Sakura and Naruto had an unusually close relationship. The pair had a weird understanding. They hugged every time they saw each other. He spent the night with her when she had nightmares. He was extremely protective and possessive over her, and that is why the rumor hurt more. Hinata got up and left quickly. She tried to get out before the tears fell from her eyes.

'How could you Naruto kun?' She whispered. 'I thought you loved me.'

That night Naruto noticed the incredibly cold shoulder that Hinata was giving him. He didn't understand why his usually open girlfriend was acting this way. When she said that she couldn't see him the rest of the week Naruto, had had enough.

"That's it Hinata chan, what's going on?" He asked. They were sitting in their favorite spot of the Hyuuga gardens. The sun was setting and the sky had a pretty orange and yellow glow.

"You don't need me around. I'm sure Sakura chan can find something to occupy you time." Hinata had never been so bold with Naruto. Like every couple the pair had disagreements, but she had never shouted at him. She turned away from him to stand and leave.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked grabbing her wrist to make her stop.

"You had dinner with her on Valentine's Day. Don't deny it." She shouted again. "I know you lied to me!"

Neji heard the shouting from his room and looked out the window at the two. He raised an eyebrow and searched Naruto's face to see if his next words would be a lie.

"Yeah I did, but it's not what you think." He said. 'How could she be jealous of Sakura chan. Doesn't she know I love her?'

"Then what was so important that you had to lie to me!" Hinata began sobbing.

Neji stood from his desk and began to walk downstairs. He would not have Naruto cheating on his cousin.

"Hinata chan, Sakura chan and I were trying to get our parents together." Naruto use the line Sakura had come up with in case they were spotted. It wasn't a lie because getting their parents back together was part of their plan. "There's nothing going on between us."

Hinata looked at him. She wasn't sure if she believe him, so she waited for him to continue.

"Her mom is single and alone, like my dad. They both work too much. They're lonely and deserve to be loved and love someone." Naruto said. He stood placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her pearl shaded eyes. "Like I have with you, and one day soon Kiba will have with Sakura."

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look into his blue eyes. Hinata felt a pang of guilt. Neji felt irritated for leaving his room, for this and turned to leave.

"I'm so sorry Naruto kun." Hinata said throwing her arms around his neck. She vowed to never listen to gossipers again.

* * *

Kiba had faired pretty good for the weekend. He had his second date with Tori, and weirdly enough her boyfriend. Shino also tagged along and the dogs as well. His heart was light, and he was smiling the entire way home. He was surprised to see Kyatha waiting for him on his porch when he arrived home. She gave him a small smile as she stood to greet him.

"Kyatha what can I help you with?" He asked, climbing the steps to his porch.

"I'm here for our second date." She answered slightly above a whisper.

Kiba had never seen her so quiet and almost submissive. Since their first date she had made a point to be around his circle of friends as much as possible. He had gotten to know her personality and knew she was far from this shy. He wondered what changed her mind. Small flickers of his mother's scent were on her, and he knew what had happened.

"What brought this about?" He had to asked.

"I've just been holding to a dream that you'd really see me." She stammered. "Don't you think I could make you happy? I'm an Inuzuka. She's not. We belong together, she's an outsider."

Kiba sighed. For the most part he hated moments like this. He'd never had a girlfriend, but he had done his share of letting a girl down.

"Kyatha." he began slowly. "'You already know the answer to that. Let's finish our date."

He took her hand in his and led her down the steps.

* * *

let me know what you think. there was actually more to this chapter but it ended up over 7000 words, so i decided to break it into two. the second should be up as soon as i edit.

terri.


	31. Traveling Blossoms

hello! this chapter was hard. i split it up from the last chapter and still ended up having one of my longest chapters. i wanted to focus on the training the girls get, plus the development of the family. i apologize if it's jumbled. i just kinda got sick of this chapter, so in the end it was like f'it i'm posting it as is. i know that's not a good attitude to have, but i did. there is something in here that might make you happy. enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE Traveling Blossoms.**

"I can not believe they are teaching us this." Tenten said. She looked over the textbook the girls had been given by Namida sensei. "I just can't believe it."

"Mae senpai says it's only going to better." Ino rolled her eyes. "She said this is the hardest part of the year."

The four girls were sitting on the front steps of the school killing time. Sakura had a meeting with the prom committee, and the other three had a meeting for the school's upcoming cultural festival.

"I'm still in shock." Tenten could only reply. "I'm not even sure my parents will sign this permission slip."

"They have to Tenten chan, or you'll fail this part of the course." Hinata's pearly eyes lifted from the paper. The other three were pretty embarrassed about some of the upcoming lessons, and wondered how the chronically shy Hinata was going to make it through.

"I know, but it's not everyday we start sessions entitled, 'Seduction, Sex, Alcohol, and the Kunoichi.' is it?" Tenten answered. "Hinata have you looked at some of this stuff we have to learn? Your dad is going to freak."

"No, he won't. He's a jounin, and he knows what's expected of her." Ino butted in. "Naruto on the other hand is going to bust a vein."

"Have you shown Chouji this stuff?" Sakura asked. She was scanning over a section call, 'Planting Poison Kisses.' Her face was bright pink from the illustrations.

"Hell no, the less he knows the better. That's why this unit is taught separately. If these guys realized half of the stuff that was expected of us, they'd never date a kunoichi, let alone marry one." Ino answered. "I mean, they are teaching us how to drink without getting drunk, seduce men, and kill at the same time. What guy wants to fall asleep next to a woman like that?"

Sakura and Tenten rotated the text book to look at a compromising position a kunoichi had a informant in.

"Tenten have you ever though of putting a kunai _there_?" Sakura asked. Her faced scrunched up in a painful expression. She knew she needed to talk to her mother about this. This was a time that she was so happy that her parents' secret was out in the open.

"No, but I bet he sings soprano now." Tenten scratched her head.

Kurenai and Anko walked over to the girls and sat down with them.

"What are you four still doing here?" Anko stated. Her eyes caught sight of the textbooks, and she chuckled. "This is part of the kunoichi lifestyle."

Kurenai watched Hinata carefully. "Hinata do you think you can do this?"

"Ha..hai sensei." Hinata said with a deep blush over her face.

"Listen ladies, this is not to scare you, but there are times when brute force just doesn't get information. Sometimes there are missions where that is your only objective to seduce someone then get information, property, or assassinate that person. You could also go your entire career without having to seduce a man, but we need for you to have the ability to do it and not get caught." Kurenai said. "Just remember once you become a shinobi, your life belongs to the village in service, your body sometimes is part of that."

Kurenai understood how difficult of a concept it was for them to understand. No one ever hears about the sacrifices a kunoichi makes with her body. Stories of the great shinobi always include an epic battle, against powerful enemies, not a woman getting the enemy sloppy drunk, then plunging a kunai in his heart.

"She's right, each of you are beautiful young women, so you'll probably get a mission or two where your looks are an advantage. The main point of this is to have you prepared." Anko placed the book down.

"But unlike the guys," Anko continued "a kunoichi is required to know so much more, and be twice as fit physically and emotionally. The guys will receive some training on how to resist women, but your training is much more extensive, because so much could go wrong."

The four students nodded a yes to their senseis. There was a new found feeling of respect and pride forming in each girls' chest. From talking to Kurenai and Anko, each girl thought about how hard and honorable it was to be a kunoichi. The two older women felt their tasks had been accomplished and excused themselves.

While walking away Anko began, "What do you think, can they do it?"

"I don't think they'll have a problem. Those four are special, but wait until the boyfriends find out." Kurenai winked. The pair laughed as they made their way to the train station.

Sakura and her mother were preparing dinner, while Naruto was playing his dad in a video game. What was suppose to be a once a week ritual of dinner together, was now at least four times a week. This evening the family was at Sakura's apartment. Naruto would more than likely spend the night. Jiraiya would stay for a while, then leave for his apartment. Dinner together had become important, but he did not want to draw any attention to his family. He and Tsunade had spoken to their former master and decided the family would move in together at the end of the term. A construction team was already breaking ground to replace the home they lost to the fire years ago.

"Mom, I need you to sign a permission slip for me." Sakura asked. The peeler glided in her hand across the cucumber.

"Sure for what?" Tsunade was tossing pasta in a bowl.

"Ninja Arts Class. It's the unit on kunoichi studies." Sakura began cutting the cucumber.

"Oh, that's right. I have to come to the school to help with that. Teach the jutsus to keep you from getting pregnant, stds, etc. Just leave the form on the counter, and I'll sign it." Grabbing an oven mitt she opened the oven to pull out the bread.

"Mom, how do you do it? I mean…" Sakura's face began to change colors.

"It's part of the job. You'll get psychological training too." The question Sakura asked was a normal one. Tsunade had found herself in the same situation when she first started training.

"For what?" Naruto asked coming into the kitchen. Sakura attempted to get her mother to be quiet, but the woman didn't see her.

"The kunoichi unit they are doing." Tsunade answered. She reached up to remove plates from the cabinet.

"You need psychological training to arrange flowers and do tea ceremonies?" Naruto asked. He picked up Sakura's textbook and began flipping through it. "Kunoichi aren't_ that _weak minded."

Sakura jumped to try and get the book away from him.

"Naruto, sweetie it's a different kind of training." Tsunade answered. Naruto's expression became wide, as his eyes took in the illustration of how to fake a climax.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! DAD!!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya came running into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked. His eyes looked down to the picture a horrified Naruto was pointing to. "Oh, it's just that. Naruto come on you aren't a virgin. You know what they're doing."

"But why is there a textbook on it!" He screamed. The look on his mother and sister's faces caused him to lower his glaze. "Don't tell me you have to learn _this_ stuff!"

Sakura looked away quickly. Tsunade simply smiled at her eldest child.

"Naruto honey, sometimes a woman has to do these things, yes." Tsunade took the book from his hand. "I don't expect either of you to understand, but there are some things only a woman can do."

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. "MY HINATA! MY SISTER! MY MOM!! What the hell is wrong with this village!"

Jiraiya pulled Naruto into the dining area to place the silverware on the table. "Naruto, can't you tell this is an embarrassing subject for your sister?"

"Yeah, but _they_ don't have to do things like that. Do they?" Naruto asked shyly. "I don't want my sister doing that! Or my girlfriend or mom either!"

"I wish I could guarantee that son, but missions are missions." Jiraiya explained. "That doesn't mean she's any less of a person, and neither is your mom or Hinata for that matter."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." The blonde pouted.

Sakura and Naruto sat perfectly still. Tsunade formed a few seals with her hands and placed them on their temples. A small amount of chakra was pushed into their heads releasing a portion of the jutsu that held back their childhood memories. The pair swooned just a little as a rush of memories flooded their minds.

"There that should do it." She said leaning back. "I'm not going to release them all. Some I hope you never remember."

The twins could see parts of their childhood that had been sealed away. Christmas. Birthdays. Training. Kakashi niisan. Their parents.

"Now I don't know how long you will keep these before they fade, but you'll have them for awhile." Tsunade continued. "Well, say something."

"These might help also." Jiraiya pulled out two photo albums. The four sat on the floor flipping through the pages as they had dessert.

"Who's that?" Sakura pointed to a picture of a woman with pink hair and blue eyes. In her whole life Sakura had never seen another person with pink hair. The woman was dressed as a kunoichi in a green vest with black capris. Standing beside her was a young girl with white hair, and she was holding a smaller boy, his head also topped with a white mane.

"That's my grandmother, your great grandmother, Shizuku. The girl beside her is my older sister, Choko, Kakashi kun's mom." Jiraiya answered. "You each have something from grandmother. Naruto your eyes, and Sakura well I guess it's obvious what you got from her."

"I tried for weeks to color that hair of yours, and within a day the pink was coming through. Even jutsus would only hold for three days at the most." Tsunade exclaimed. "Your hair was just as stubborn as Shizuku san."

"She was a kunoichi?" Sakura asked. The woman fascinated her.

"Yes, an elite jounin. She was just one of the strong shinobi in your blood." Jiraiya answered proudly.

Tsunade pointed to the pictures of her grandfather and great uncle, the first and second hokages. Then her finger crossed the page to a man, with blonde spiky hair much like Naruto's, "That is my younger brother, your uncle, the Fourth Hokage."

"And this little one, is Kakashi kun's dad, the Great White Fang, so he also was your uncle. He was beyond the rank of jounin, he was at our level of sannin. His son is destine to follow in his footsteps." Jiraiya commented.

"This is too much to process. My parents are sannin, my uncles the fourth, second, and sannin level. My great grandfather the first hokage, and my great grandmother an elite jounin." Sakura felt overwhelmed.

"Honey, that's not including my parents, Jiraiya's parents. You are from a strong line of shinobi in this village. Don't ever think that because you weren't born with a clan last name, you aren't destined to be a strong kunoichi. It is your birth right." Tsunade said. "That goes for you too Naruto. Many of your family members have died for this village. You both are not just regular academy students. You are the descendants of Konoha's best bloodline. Don't forget it."

The twins nodded at their mother.

'We have got to get it together.' Inner Sakura said. Both Sakuras thought of how hard Jiraiya and Kakashi had been on them in training. She thought of the many times her mother yelled at her for goofing around at the hospital.

'This is why they push so hard.' Sakura replied to her inner voice. 'But can we live up to it?'

A feeling of doubt covered Sakura. Her stomach tied in knots, and she began to bite her lip.

'Hell yeah we can!' Shouted Inner Sakura.

"Sakura, snap out of it. We don't expect you to become Hokage tomorrow. Look here's a picture of your first steps." Tsunade knew her daughter was beginning to second guess herself, but Tsunade also knew that Sakura was more than capable of becoming stronger than Tsunade herself. She squeezed her daughter's shoulders.

Sakura blushed and smiled. She relaxed back onto the sofa and started looking at the pictures again. Naruto was reeling in the moment of having his parents and sister here. The memories that Tsunade had released were floating in his head. A constant smile was plastered on his face that evening.

'This is my family.' He thought. A feeling of happiness swelled his heart, threatening tears. When the time was late he excused himself to go to bed, but not before giving his mom a kiss goodnight. Sakura followed kissing her dad. She went into her room and fell into a deep slumber with dreams of her childhood.

* * *

Kiba was restless the entire evening. His mother had not returned from putting in his request for a meeting with the council. Yae san and Hana had had enough of him and sent him to train. When he returned, his mother was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a comedy with Hana and Yae san.

"Tomorrow morning pup, be ready at 9:00 am." Tsume said. Her eyes left the television for a moment, when Kiba grabbed her from behind.

"Thanks Ma!" He shouted as he moved toward the stairs. Her nose flooded with the smell of sweat and dirt.

"Please son shower now!" Tsume called after him.

* * *

Zaku sat near the entrance way to the junior hall. His friends were rambling about something or someone he found insignificant. He was thinking of his teammates and his own stupidity. Watching Sakura had become impossible since the night he was so impulsive to touch her. From then on Naruto was at her house. After Valentine's Day Jiraiya was there too. Zaku could only assume the two had gotten their parents together.

'Why didn't I think of that?' He thought. 'I could be with Sakura whenever I wanted.' Zaku knew in his heart that his father did not prefer the company of women, so the idea of Sakura's mother and his dad dating were slim. A part of him did find the older woman attractive and her chest very appealing. A laugh escaped him as he thought of her as his step mom.

For now he would have to be content with training with Sakura. Inuzuka had been acting weird around her, and for the last two weekends Zaku noticed that the pair did not sit outside like they normally did. It didn't matter, because Zaku knew she would be his one day. Patience is what he needed to have.

* * *

Kiba stood outside the door waiting for it to slide open. He was dressed in the traditional dark brown and burgundy kimono for his clan.

"Kiba san, please enter." The young Inuzuka woman led him into a room where his mother was seated on the floor behind a long table, with two of the elders on each of her sides. The room was the main conference room for the clan leader and elders. The walls had portraits of past clan leaders and their dogs. The were no chairs or desks, just the long table the council sat behind. Their canine companions sitting behind them. The young man walked to his father's portrait, bowing his head and said a prayer. He looked to the portraits of his great grandfather, great great grandfather, and so on bowing to them.

He turned and walked in front of the table where the council sat. Kiba bowed to the group before lowering himself onto the floor his knees folded under him and hands placed on top of his legs. Akamaru sat on his haunches behind his master as custom ordered. Kiba hated sitting this 'proper' way. It was too confining, and sometimes his legs would fall asleep.

The eldest member of the council looked at Kiba. Kiba knew this was a challenge and did not dare turn his head or look down. The chakra in his body began to change as his alpha nature started to come out. Within the Inuzuka clan there was only one who possessed chakra combined with an aggressive alpha personality, and that was the clan head and then his male heir. During the wedding ceremony the head's wife would be infused with this chakra, which would allow her to lead if her mate was killed. The naturally strong personality of Tsume, was only enhanced when she received this type of chakra from her late husband.

The elder recognized the growing chakra in Kiba and wasn't sure if the younger had learned to control it yet. Deciding against being tackled by the heir, the elder conceded by looking away. Even if he were an elder or advisor, Kiba was still the future of their clan and respect from him began at an early age. Tsume smiled in a moment of pride. Kiba's chakra slowly returning to normal.

"Inuzuka Kiba, heir to this clan, why are you here today?" Tsume asked in an authoritative voice.

Kiba leaned his body forward and bowed. His forehead touching the floor. He rose up to look the council in the eye.

"I have completed the requirements for the mating ceremony, and have not found a mate suitable." He answered.

Tsume and the other continued to watch him. The young Inuzuka woman who had guided Kiba into the room was taking notes for the clan records. Kiba looked at each member before he continued.

"I wish permission to find my own mate." He asked.

"First please show us the marking on your back, from the mating ritual." The eldest member said.

Kiba opened his robe to reveal the marking on his back. The marking was the same color as it was when placed there. The elders and Tsume whispered among themselves.

"Inuzuka Kiba, son of Kouta and Tsume," Kiba noticed the mix of pride and sorrow in his grandfather's voice when he said his father's name. "The council has decided to allow you to search for your own mate. There are conditions. She must be a kunoichi, unless she is an Inuzuka female, and meet with the council's approval. Also at the age of twenty six, if you have not found a mate the council will choose one for you."

Kiba was pleased. He knew that he would not need that much time to find a mate, but he figured his mom had chosen the age to allow him time to play around.

"Now please remove your robe, so the marking can be sealed."

The smallest of the elders stood and crossed the room. Kiba removed his robe. The elder, who was about Sakura's height, examined the marking closer. He chuckled to himself.

"I see you have managed to have some fun while you had this, without getting to far." He said. "The marking is there, but a little faded." Kiba blushed, and felt the coolness of the elder's chakra. He didn't dare look at his mother.

"There Kiba san, the marking is sealed." The elder touched his beard. "When you have found you mate, instead of this marking binding you, you will need to perform the chakra binding with a bite. Has your mother instructed you on this?"

Kiba began to respond, but was cut off by the elder on his mother's left, "Jantou san he doesn't need to be taught that, it's natural. He'll know when and how. Kiba just follow your instincts."

Kiba nodded to his grandfather.

"If you have no other business with the council, you are dismissed." Tsume ordered.

Kiba once again bowed, and stood to leave. He noticed the clan secretary blushing as he straightened his kimono. He also felt the death glare his mother sent the girl. She did too and began to busily write on her memo pad.

* * *

Sakura sat on the roof with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru, who was ignoring the girls' chatter by staring off into the sky like only he could do.

"Spring is going to be so much more work for us." Ino complained. She picked at her salad. Since the engagement Ino had become determined to lose fifteen pounds and keep it off. She claimed she didn't want to be a typical Akimichi bride. "Can you believe the amount of work Namida sensei gave us? Tea ceremonies, flower arranging, and all that _other stuff_, I can barely keep up."

"The stuff Namida sensei is teaching us is interesting though." Hinata added. "Well, I mean the tea ceremonies."

"I know, it's insane." Tenten continued. Tenten, who was less concerned about her weight, was working on her second piece of pizza. "At least you two don't have seniors on your teams. Gai sensei has gone into overdrive training for Lee."

"Yeah, and I thought Kakashi sensei was hard on us for the midterm. Plus we've got weekend training missions coming up," Sakura interjected. "We'll be lucky if we survive til the end of the year."

"I'm having a major problem with packing for training missions. I've got too much stuff." Ino said. "You never know what you'll need, so I end up trying to take too much."

"Just pack the essentials. A thong or two, change of clothes, back up weapons." Tenten said.

Hinata blushed at the word thong.

"Hinata don't tell me you have never worn a thong?" Ino asked, laughing at her friend's shyness.

"Well, no, they're so revealing." The heiress answered. Her eyes dropped down.

"Yes, but so much easier on missions and training than regular underwear." Sakura added. "Those or boy shorts."

"Makes me wonder what the guys wear?" Tenten interjected. "I mean boxers would be too loose and stuff would just flop around."

"True, boxer briefs maybe?" Ino questioned.

Shikamaru was bought out of his thoughts by the immense silence. He lifted his head to see four girls staring at him, heads tilted to the side in curious thought.

"What the hell?" he cried. "Quit staring at me!"

The door opened to the roof and Shino, Neji, Chouji, and Naruto walked through.

"Get your girlfriends, they're all crazy." Shikamaru exclaimed, as the girls burst into a fit of giggles. Each girl went to sit beside her boyfriend, and Sakura sat beside Shino and Shikamaru. Shino had explained to her that Kiba had a meeting with his clan council that morning and would be in for the afternoon class.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone rang. The id stated it was Temari, and Sakura was glad to hear from her oldest friend.

"Hey chick, what's up?" she answered. In the background Sakura could hear noise and confusion.

"Sakura," Temari sounded as if she had been crying. "Sakura, it's Gaara."

"What's wrong Temari?" Sakura asked. She stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. Tough as nails Temari never cried, so Sakura began to fear the worse. "What about Gaara?"

"He's in the hospital." the blonde continued. "The medics say he's dying, and he asked for you."

Sakura's felt her world crumble. A chill ran over her body, and she felt her stomach tense up. Shino and Shikamaru had been watching her closely and could see the color drain from her face. Shino stood to be beside her in case she fell. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew Sakura needed them.

"What..what..are you talking about?" Sakura said barely above a whisper. Her hand began to shake. Naruto noticed and walked over to her and took her hand in his to steady it.

"Someone attacked him, and tried to pull out his bijuu. He collapsed last night. The medics are trying to save him, but it doesn't look good." Kankuro answered. He had taken the phone from Temari, who was close to hysterics, and pulled her into a hug. She had managed to keep herself together through most of the night, but saying the words out loud made them more real.

"Little girl, he wants you." Kankuro added.

"I'm on my way." Sakura closed her phone. She dialed her mom's number and began to tell her the situation. The tears Sakura tried to hold back were streaming down her face.

Naruto took his phone out and began to dial his dad's number. 'Damn it voice mail.' Naruto thought as he left his message.

Sakura was nodding her head as her mother was talking. Naruto took the phone from Sakura's hand when it was apparent she was not really processing what her mother said. He told her that he was going with Sakura and not to worry. Tsunade agreed, and after hanging up, she called the hospital in Suna to offer any assistance she could.

"Ga...Gaara is dying." She said looking in Naruto's blue eyes, finding understanding there. "I have to go."

"I know, I'm coming with you." Naruto answered. Everyone on the roof was watching the pair. The only two that could actually hear them were Shikamaru and Shino, but Sakura and Naruto were so preoccupied they forgot the other two were so near.

"I can go by myself." Sakura refused. Her hand still being held by her older brother.

"Sakura imouto, do you really think I'm going to let you travel alone?" Naruto said softly, in a voice he thought only she could hear. "You know the situation, and I'm not letting you travel alone."

Shino and Shikamaru exchanged a glance when Naruto used the honorific little sister with Sakura. The girl turned to leave the roof. Hinata stood and ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura chan, your bag." She handed the bag to her friend. "I don't know what's going on, but it will be okay."

She squeezed Sakura's hand in a reassuring way. "Thanks Hinata chan." Sakura replied.

Naruto walked to Hinata, and whispered in her ear what was happening. He then pulled his girlfriend into a kiss, whispering, "I love you, always."

He left the roof with Sakura. Shikamaru sat up from his position to look at Shino. Shino's hand was already going through his hair. He was dreading having to tell Kiba where Sakura was, especially since he knew why Kiba was seeing the council that morning.

"You catch that?" Shikamaru asked. Shino nodded.

"Sister huh?" Shikamaru thought out loud. "If it's true, it explains a lot."

Shino nodded again, but the look the pair shared, implied it was their secret for now. Shino had bigger problems. He could feel Kiba approaching.

Kiba sailed through the treetops. His heart was free and finally happy. The future dog nin landed on the school roof finding everyone quiet and staring at him. He could smell the dread from each of them, and he looked around. Neither Sakura or Naruto were there, but had been there.

"Where's Sakura?" Kiba asked. The girls felt awful, seeing the beautiful bouquet of flowers he held.

"She left." Shino answered. He knew honesty was always best with Kiba. He would scream and rage for awhile, but eventually would calm down. "She received an urgent call from Suna."

"What the fuck does _anything_ in Suna have to do with her?" Kiba asked. His temper beginning to flare. He looked Shino directly in the eye.

"Apparently Gaara is dying and has requested she come. She left with Naruto." Shino answered and prepared himself for the backlash that was sure to come. He watched as the range of emotions crossed Kiba's face. Shino however was surprised that the last emotion that settled on Kiba's face was not rage, but hurt.

"I lost." Kiba's eyes narrowed. His voice only loud enough for Shino to hear. He took his hands and shredded the flowers. The wind carried them off filling the air with their scent. Sakura and Naruto exited the school in almost a run. She looked around curiously as petals fell from unseen flowers in her hair. Naruto shook his head, knowing the source. 'Sorry Kiba.' He thought as he grabbed his sister's hand and moved faster.

The twins waited in line to buy tickets for the train in silence. A few people stared curiously at them, since they were in their school uniforms. Naruto was still holding Sakura's hand, when a large poof sounded. Before them stood Kakahsi.

"Trying to skip out on practice again?" He asked. "Just where are you two going?"

"Suna, Sakura's needed there." Naruto answered.

"Not alone though," Kakashi said. "it's too dangerous."

"Mom already said we could." Naruto contested. Mom had become his favorite word lately.

"Yes, and Tsunade obasan also instructed me to come along as well." Kakashi said. "Now Jiraiya ojisan has tickets waiting for us. Where are your bags?"

"We didn't have time to get them, we left straight from school." Naruto answered. "I've got my credit cards and some cash, I'll get us stuff when we get there."

For the first time he noticed that Kakashi had a bag on his back. Kakashi walked to the front of the ticket line to pick up their boarding passes.

"Naruto niisan maybe you shouldn't go." Sakura said coming out of her daze. "If it's something affecting Gaara's bijuu, then maybe it could hurt you too."

"I'm going, don't argue." Naruto said to her. "You need me, and that's what brothers are for."

The train ride there was somber. Sakura had called Temari to let her know they were on their way. When they arrived at the Suna train station, an escort from the Kazekage's guard was there waiting for them. He led them to the top floor of the hospital. Temari ran down the hallway and hugged Sakura. She led Sakura to the window that looked into Gaara's room. The blonde looked as if she had not slept in weeks. Sakura introduced her to Naruto and Kakashi as her teammate and teacher. Sakura looked into the room to see Gaara hooked up to several machines, and Kankuro sitting beside him.

Temari opened the door, and Sakura followed. Kankuro embraced Sakura and kissed the top of her head. He left the room to give her time with his brother and pulled Temari with him. Sakura looked at Gaara. His skin was paler than usual. She took his hand in hers, and the gravity of the situation hit her, when his protective sand barely moved to fight her off.

Kankuro bowed to Kakashi. "Good evening, Kakashi san. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Good evening Kankuro kun. Yes, well Sakura is a special student. I couldn't have her coming here alone." Kakashi replied. "This is Sakura's other teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. I believe you met Zaku on your last trip to Konoha."

"Yeah, I don't think Sakura thinks too highly of him, but she wouldn't shut up about this one." Kankuro offered a grin to the blonde. He noticed the whiskers on the cheek of the boy in front of him. 'Sakura has a way with the jinchuuriki.' He thought.

"How is he?" Naruto asked. He watched Sakura wipe tears from her face as she stroked his hair with her other hand.

"Yes, Kankuro kun, what is his condition?" Kakashi asked. Naruto's safety was also a concern for him.

"He went last night to meditate like always. He barely managed to get home before collapsing on the doorstep. A maid found him, and he was calling for us and Sakura. The medics say it's like someone tried to pull Shukaku from him. It was almost out too, but the sand managed to fight them off. When Shukaku began to realign with his body, his body turned on it. It's like his body is rejecting it. The two are fighting over Gaara's body, that's what's killing him." Kankuro finished. His face was in a scowl.

Kakashi listened and thought to himself. There were many possibilities going through his head at the moment.

"Kankuro kun, please take me to your father." he requested. "There are a few things I need to discuss with him. Naruto is also a jinchuuriki, and as his instructor his safety is also my concern."

Kakashi did not feel the need to elaborate on his ideas about Gaara's attacker to his present company.

"Kakashi niisan, I can take care of myself!" Naruto said loudly. "I dare anyone to challenge me."

"Good then you have no problem with making sure she stays safe." Kakashi said, turning his head toward Sakura. "Think about it."

"I understand." Naruto answered. He knew Sakura's safety was his responsibility.

"Kakashi san, my dad set up a temporary office here in the conference room. I'll take you there." Kankuro led the way.

Sakura stayed at the hospital the rest of the evening. Many of the medics were happy to see her again. She had practically grew up here when her mom worked at the hospital. Baki sensei surprised her by giving her a hug and saying he missed her. She and Temari slept in the two uncomfortable chairs in Gaara's room. His father smiled as he checked on his son, seeing the mass of pink hair from the back of the chair. Kankuro and Naruto slept on the benches outside the room.

In the morning an escort came with Kakashi to retrieve the twins. She led the group to their guest facilities. Clothes and toiletries had been sent to their rooms for them. Sakura went to shower, so she could change, eat, and return to the hospital. Naruto called their parents and Hinata. Sakura debated on whether to call Kiba. She knew he'd be upset that she left, but she hoped he would be understanding as to why. She wanted to assure him that she was coming back. Instead she decided to send a text message to Shino, to see what was going on there.

When Naruto hung up the phone from talking to Hinata, she knew differently. Hinata told Naruto that Zaku began to give Kiba a hard time in Ninja Arts Class about Sakura leaving. It took Shino and Shikamaru to pull Kiba off him, while Neji closed the chakra points in Kiba's arms. Kiba had broken Zaku's nose and given him two black eyes. Sakura's worry increased.

Her phone vibrated as Shino called her. She realized they should be at lunch now.

"Hey what's going on? Where's Kiba?" She asked.

"He's in in school suspension." Shino replied. "He's calm though."

"Sakura how is everything?" Shino asked. Shikamaru was watching the bug trainer talk to Sakura. For Shikamaru and Shino, Sakura was like a little sister. They laughed at and with her, and were ready to kill anyone that cause her grief. This included Kiba.

"He's no better." She answered.

"Are you coming home, or will you be staying with Gaara when he recovers?" Shino asked bluntly.

Sakura's mouth dropped.

'Ok, who did you tell about Gaara's offer?' Inner Sakura asked.

'No one.' She replied.

'Well, how the hell does Shino know?" Inner Sakura demanded.

'How the hell am I suppose to know?' Sakura screamed at herself. Lack of sleep and too much worry had caused Sakura to become very irritated with herself.

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked.

"If I had someone that I loved, and she moved away. I'd do anything to get her back. I'm sure Gaara's no different."

"True, but I'm coming home." she looked at Naruto preparing water for instant ramen. "I have too much in Konoha I love to leave for someone I once loved."

"Good cause I'd miss you." Shino said. "So would Nara."

"Hey, speak for yourself, Aburame. That woman is more trouble than she's worth." Shikamaru chimed.

"Tell Shika, I miss him too." Sakura laughed.

There was a knock at the door and a messenger came for Sakura.

"I've gotta go, Shino." Sakura said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Be careful Sakura." Shino said before closing his phone. A wave of relief came over him. He didn't realize how close he had become to Sakura. There was a silence in their little group without her there. He only had to make sure Kiba survived for her return.

* * *

i know, i know. i'm horrible. i shouldn't have ended it there. i almost stopped when sakura got the call, but i couldn't just end it there. i'm sorry. hope you still love me...oh and trinity tomoe thanks for the cookies!

review if you want. terri. :)


	32. Life Time Ban

Ok, ok, do not get mad. Seriously don't. I have been working on the next chapter constantly this week, and when I finally finished it, it was over 11,000 words. I had to break it in two. Some people don't like to read that much and it would be just toooo long. So the other chapter is also ready, but I thought I would put this one up today. Let it soak in, then put the next one up maybe tomorrow or the day after that. And can I say it's driving me crazy to do a search on my Kiba kun only to find InoxKiba or HinataxKiba stories being added! Makes me sick to my stomach. Anyhoo...

I don't own Naruto, but I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy that bought the manga at the bookstore.

And this and the next chapter are dedicate to rinnyzito, who drew two pic of kiba for this fanfic! check them out in the reviews for chapter 31 and check out her story Memorial Sanctuary. It's a NejixSakura story, so all you Sakura fans can get your daily fill. I would also like to say a big Howdy to darkpetale202!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO Life Time Ban.**

The next two days Gaara made no change in his condition. His room became flooded with flowers from fan girls seeking his attention. The Kazekage also posted heavy security throughout the hospital. He was not too pleased someone had the nerve to attack his son. Sakura's past was no secret to him either. Add to that, Naruto was her twin brother and a jinchuuriki, the Kazekage was doing his best to maintain the safety of the three. This relieved Kakashi, but he maintained a close eye on both twins.

Sakura and Temari stayed by Gaara's side. Kankuro took Naruto out to train and work off frustration. Naruto was able to meet Sakura's old friends. He enjoyed training with Sai, Deidara, and Haku. On the second afternoon being there, Kakashi came to get Sakura. In the two days the had been in Suna, Sakura barley left Gaara's side. The copy nin was worried about her mental state.

"Sakura chan, let's go." He said standing beside her. His gloved hand rested on her shoulder.

"But Kakashi niisan, what if..." She trailed off.

"But nothing. You need a break. The medics have said his condition has not changed, so you can take a break for an hour or so. You need to get away for a few moments."

"Ok." Sakura knew there was no arguing with him. She stood and placed her hand on his hair stroking it. "I'll be back soon." She said to Gaara. She leaned over his body and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Naruto was in the hallway waiting for the pair. They left the hospital and walked around Suna. Sakura showed them her old apartment, schools, and hang outs. She was excited for them to see her past life. They ran into Sai and Haku and had dinner together.

After leaving the restaurant Sakura teased Naruto. "I think Haku likes you."

"Huh?" The blonde turned to her. "It figures. You really shouldn't be surprised Sakura chan, I am quit charming with the ladies."

Sakura raised an eyebrow to Kakashi. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, just like dad. So you think Haku's cute?" She continued. This was the most fun she'd had in two days.

"I guess so. I mean, Haku's not Hinata chan, but pretty all the same." Naruto placed his hands behind his head as they walked down the sidewalk toward the park.

A fit of laughter took over Sakura. Naruto was not the first person to mistake Haku for a girl.

"So maybe if you and Hinata chan ever split up, you could give Haku a call." Sakura edged on, trying to stifle her giggles.

The group stopped in front of the park where a kid's soccer game was being played. The shouts and cheers from the game filled the air.

"Well, long distance relationships are hard especially when she becomes a kunoichi this year. Then after next year I'll be a ninja too." Naruto furrowed his brow thinking. Sakura gave Kakashi another 'can you believe him' look.

"I'll have to tell Haku you think _he's_cute." Sakura continued. She clutched her sides with a fit of laughter.

"Sakura chan, what's so funny?" Naruto asked staring at his sister.

"Naruto kun you baka, Haku is a boy. As in a male, just like you." Kakashi interjected . Sakura laughed even harder as the realization crossed his face.

"WHAT!" Naruto jumped. "A BOY!"

Shaking her head yes, Sakura wiped tears from her eyes. A whistle sounding in the background caused Sakura to turn her head toward the soccer field.

"He should cut his hair! That's not fair pretending to be something your not!" Naruto ranted. "It's false advertising!"

Kankuro crossed the field toward the Konoha visitors. He was dressed in a referees uniform and had a whistle around his neck. Sakura gave him a curious stared.

"Hey guys, hows it going?" He asked.

"I think Zabuza has got a little competition here." Sakura finally gain control over her composure.

"He just figured it out? We've trained with Haku for the past two days." Kankuro added, shaking his head at Naruto's pained expression.

"Wait, do the words 'life time ban' mean anything? I thought the recreation department said the only way they would let you ref again was if hell froze over." Sakura asked pointing to Kankuro's uniform.

"My dad's idea. He wanted me to get out of the house and hospital for awhile." Kankuro replied. "I mean the rec department over reacted anyway."

"Kankuro, you tied up both teams with chakra binds and told them you'd feed them to your puppets if they didn't play nice." Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other in shock.

"I'm the referee, I'm suppose to keep order." Kankuro shot back. A devious smile crossing his face.

"The game hadn't even started! The kids were just warming up, and they were FIVE years old." Sakura exclaimed.

"It worked didn't it? Not a single penalty the entire game. Good times, good times." Kankuro reminisced. The timer on his watch beeped, signaling the end of the break. "Well, I gotta get back. Damn, I hate kids."

"You are so evil. But Kankuro wait, Naruto if you want to stay with him you can. You don't have to come back the hospital with me." Sakura turned to her brother.

"Yeah, we can get in a little sparring before we head home too." Kankuro added. "I could use practice against multiple attackers and your shadow clones would be perfect."

"Sounds good. Sakura chan, are you sure you'll be okay?" Naruto asked. The hospital bored him, and if he went back to their room, Kakashi would try to talk to him about some book they were reading in English.

"I'll be fine. There's so much security around Gaara you don't have to worry." Sakura said. "Go."

"I'm coming damn it, keep your freakin pants on! See Sakura, I'm watching my language." Kankuro yelled at the kids. "Hell, it's not like any of you guys are any good, damn bunch of losers. The score is tied at zero!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kankuro. Kakashi decided to stay with Naruto. He wanted to watch the puppet master spar. The guys hopped the fence separating the park from the sidewalk and began to walk away.

"Uh, Kakashi sensei, you might want to put the book up. This is a kid's game." Sakura shouted.

"Where there are kids, there are also lonely mothers." Kakashi gave his younger cousin a wink.

"Is everyone in my family a pervert?" Sakura asked out loud.

The diversion worked well. Sakura felt refreshed and relieved Temari from her post to go eat. Sakura passed the time reading out loud to Gaara from the book Kakashi had assigned them last week.

The springs of the chair she was sitting in finally started to poke her bottom, and Sakura stood to stretch. The door opened, and she looked up to find Kabuto standing there.

"Kabuto sensei." Sakura said. She relaxed back into the chair. "Good evening."

"Good evening Sakura chan. I wish I could greet you under better circumstances." Kabuto replied. He crossed the room to stand beside her. "How are you?"

"Worried that he won't wake up." Sakura touched Gaara's hand. The sand did not stir, causing a sigh to slip from her month.

"He will, it will take some time, but I'm sure of it." Kabuto placed his hand on top of hers.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura removed her hand and looked at her former mentor. Kabuto had been one of Sakura's favorite instructors while she lived in Suna. He was much like her mother, having a strong background in the medical and biological field. Her friends often teased her about Kabuto having a secret crush on her.

"He's stubborn and absolutely refuses to lose a fight." Kabuto replied with a smile. He touched the love birthmark that rested on Gaara's head.

"That's true." Sakura noticed the sand stir a little for the medic nin. A small pain poked at Sakura's side causing her to frown slightly.

'I told you not to get the oysters didn't I?' Inner Sakura groaned, clutching her side. 'You never listen.'

"Sakura chan are you okay?" Kabuto turned his attention to her.

"My side hurts a little. I think it was something I ate." Sakura blushed. The young women couldn't exactly tell a respected teacher she had gas.

"Let me see." Kabuto asked. "Lift your shirt a little please."

Sakura did as she was told and lifted the shirt. The warmth of his healing chakra soothed her side. Less than a minute after he started, his hand was wrapped in sand, that began to tighten around it. He released her quickly. The sound of the door swinging open.

Kakashi walked into the room, his eye raised. "Sakura chan what is going on here?"

He crossed the room quickly beside her. He's lone eye focused on the hand that was moving from his cousin's side. "Kabuto san what is going on?"

"Sakura chan had a little indigestion, I was merely helping to relief it." Kabuto stated.

"I see Sakura chan, would you like me to get a medic for you?" Kakashi turned his focus to the pink haired girl.

"No, I think I'll be fine." Sakura replied. "I just ate too fast."

Kakashi nodded and leaned in the sill of the window pulling out one of his books.

"If no one needs me here, I'll be going then. I wanted to stop by and see how my student was. Seeing you Sakura chan was a bonus. I miss you greatly in class." Kabuto san stated. "If you would please let Gaara kun know that I was here."

"I will." Sakura promised. Kabuto left the room, and the security guards did not notice the poof of the figure disappearing.

When Kakashi felt it was safe to talk, he looked at his younger cousin, "Sakura chan, please do not allow just anyone to look at the seal on your side."

Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Please let me see it." Kakashi instructed.

Sakura stood lifting her shirt yet again, and Kakashi began to push chakra into her side. After a few moments she felt a little light headed.

"I think I need to sit down." Sakura sat back in the chair. The room spun just a little and a weird sensation started to creep over her body. As a child she would often ask her mother why she had the curse mark, her mother would simple reply it was the result of an operation she needed. Now that mark began to tingle, and as a natural reaction she pushed her cousin's hand away. Neither noticed the trail of sand that had begun to cover Kakashi's feet rising to his knees.

"I suppose that will do." Kakashi stated. "Remember Sakura chan, we aren't in a place to trust everyone, so do not let allow anyone else to see your curse seal. Now I must go check on your brother."

"Okay Kakashi niisan." Sakura nodded. Her forehead was covered in sweat and panting slightly. "I'm just going to rest awhile."

Kakashi walked from the room, nodding to the guards standing outside. He walked to the stairwell and opened the door. A pop sounded and the former image of the copy nin faded away as Kabuto pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. He took his phone from his pocket and dialed his father's number.

"Zaku kun, good evening. Please put father on the phone." Kabuto began. "He's still sick? Take the phone to him please."

Kabuto worried about his father.

"Good evening son." His father stated into the phone.

"Good evening father. You are still not feeling well?" Kabuto sat on the stairs.

"I've been better son, but I've also been worse."

"I knew that trying to remove Shukaku was too dangerous. I am sorry for not trying to stop you." The guilt washed over the medic nin.

"It is okay, I would have not let you stop me. The situation did work out to our advantage. It brought the container to you instead of trying to remove the seal here in Konoha." His father coughed into the phone. "And I've decided the nine tailed is much more suited for me than the one tailed."

"Always desiring more hey father?" Kabuto laughed into the phone. "I have open the curse seal somewhat. It was rather difficult even what I did manage to loosen. The Third Hokage made sure this one would stay in place. I was scared if I tried any harder it would put her life in danger."

"And she suspected nothing?"

"No, she trusts her cousin, or at least the image of her cousin." Kabuto answered. His eyes staring at the ceiling. "And Zaku kun?"

"Suspects nothing, the idiot. He has even convinced himself he loves her." The voice in the phone dripped of disgust. "Kabuto kun, you have done well."

"Thank you father, please remember that Zaku kun has to stay healthy for the transformation to work. Once we remove the nine tail, you will have a new life. Please rest, and take care."

"I understand son. Goodnight."

"Goodnight father." Kabuto closed his phone. He dialed the number for the secretary of the daiymo of Rice Country.

"Good evening, please tell your boss my master will arrive in three months. Make sure the preparations are ready." With a smile he closed his phone. 'Soon we will have our way.'

The morning of their third day there, Gaara began to stir and he finally woke up to see his father standing there.

A messenger arrived at the guest quarters to notify Sakura. The young woman took off into a sprint to the hospital. Sakura was allowed to see him after he had been questioned about the attack. She walked into the room, smiling at him.

"I should have known you were too stubborn to die." She said with a smile. The bed sank as she sat on the side.

"Do you really want Kankuro as Kazekage?" Gaara managed a weak smile. "Thank you for coming."

"You knew I would." She pushed his hair from his eyes. "I'm glad you are awake. Your brother and sister have been going crazy without you."

"I will recover." Gaara looked out the window of his room into the hall. Kankuro was arguing with Naruto over which flavor of ramen was the best. "I just wish I could find out who did this."

"I'm sure they will find out who." She answered.

"Sakura who is that?" Gaara asked. His eyes still locked on Naruto. Sakura was sure that he noticed the markings of the jinchuuriki on Naruto's face.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto, my other teammate. Haku's next boyfriend." Sakura laughed as Kankuro picked Naruto up and shook him.

Gaara laughed knowing the gist of that joke.

"Have you thought about what I asked you, when I visited Konoha?" Gaara looked into her eyes.

Her head lowered. "Yes, I have."

Gaara knew her decision before she could say it. "I see."

"I'm sorry Gaara." Sakura reached out to him. "There are other people keeping me in Konoha."

This was what she dreaded. Telling him that she would not return to Suna, made her heart break. Sakura had known Gaara since she moved here, and she knew the significance of his confession of love. Someone carrying a bijuu was often shunned by the village, even if their parents were in high standing in the village. His siblings feared him for sometime, as young children, but always protected him. He wasn't an easy person to love, and yet they loved him. The guilt of turning him down had weighed heavy on Sakura's conscience. Honesty is what she need to have with Gaara, so he could understand her decision wasn't only because of Kiba.

Sakura looked over to her brother. "If you can keep a secret, he is my twin brother."

Sakura felt safe giving Gaara her secret. Gaara thought about the words she said. "Then that would mean Jiraiya sama is your father?"

Jiraiya had told Gaara and Kankuro that his son was also on Sakura's team. Sakura nodded.

"You have your family together? How lucky you are." Gaara said. Many times during her life here in Suna, Gaara had watched her struggle with the pain of not having a father. That need is part of why he loved her, he felt that he could take care of her, protect her. His heart felt relieved to know she would have a family that could protect her when he could not. "I could never ask you to be separated from that. But there is someone else isn't there?"

"You are too smart for your own good." Sakura answered. She stroked his hair. The sand tickled her hand as it wrapped around her.

"The one with the triangles?" Gaara asked. He gave her a curious look.

"How did you know?" Sakura looked at him blushing.

"The way he looked at you. It was the same way I look at you, like he was ready to kill for you." Gaara answered. His expression was sad, but understanding. "But Sakura thank you."

"For what?" She looked at him strangely.

"You have shown me that I can love." Gaara looked into her eyes. "I was afraid I'd never be able to love anyone, but you've shown me it's something I can do."

Sakura blushed and shook her head.

"You're welcome, I think?" Sakura said. "Is that something I should say you're welcome for?"

He laughed a small laugh. "I guess?"

The two sat on the bed for the next hour talking. When it was time for her to leave, she brought Naruto in to meet him. The two had a weird connection, both being jinchuuriki. The next day Sakura and Naruto returned to the hospital, while Kakashi went to meet with the Kazekage. The information on Gaara's attack would need to be reported to the Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. The Kazekage agreed with Kakashi's suspicions about Gaara's attacker. He assured Kakashi the person would be watched closely. The Kazekage did not take someone attacking his son as a joke.

The Konoha threesome returned home after staying an extra day to make sure Gaara was feeling better. Sakura kissed Gaara on his forehead, and told him goodbye. A part of her felt sad, but knew she would see Gaara in the future. She hugged her friends goodbye and left with her brother. Leaving Suna this time was a little sadder for Sakura. Gaara and her were officially done for good, and she felt like a part of her life was over. She felt guilt for hurting him, but knew that being honest was best for any type of friendship they could have in the future. Suna was now a part of her past, a place she used to live.

Kakashi observed his younger cousin, and his heart felt for her.

"Sakura chan, it's okay. Life is about new opportunities. Don't be sad. You've helped Gaara kun grow and love." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. The sunlight was bright as they walked from the train station.

"That's true Sakura chan." Naruto added. He didn't like being left out of the conversation.

"I know, but I'm worried about what I'm coming home to." Sakura had not talked to Kiba in a week.

From what she gathered from Naruto's conversations with Hinata, Kiba was still in a pretty foul mode. Calling him when she got home became her main priority.

"Who the mutt? Don't worry, he'll be ok." Naruto tried to reassure her. "He'll be all mad at first, but who could blame him. You did run off for another guy, I mean I'd be mad too if Hinata did that…"

"Naruto kun, either help or shut up." Kakashi interrupted.

Naruto turned to see tears on the edge of Sakura's eyes.

"Oi Sakura chan, I'm sorry! What I was trying to say is it'll be ok! You have my word!" Naruto apologized.

When she arrived home she felt it was still early enough to visit Kiba instead of calling. A slight pink tint took over her face when she remembered the last time the two of them reunited after Gaara left. Her pink hair flew back and forth, shaking the memory from her mind, and she left her apartment.

'He could be on a date.' Inner Sakura said. 'We should have stayed in Suna, at least Gaara would appreciate us.'

'I don't want to talk about that. Gaara and I are done. I don't care if Kiba's on a date.' Sakura refuted. 'I want him to know I'm home and not leaving.'

'Why are we going to his house? It's not like he's offered any reason for us to be there.' Inner Sakura said. 'You just let him string you along like he does his puppy. Get a backbone.'

'Will you shut up. We both know why we're going to his house.' Sakura was getting angry. 'WE care about him, WE love him.'

'Please we could find another boy to love like that.' Inner Sakura snapped her fingers. 'This one is becoming too much work.'

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Sakura asked. 'What's wrong with me?'

'I, I mean we, deserve someone who can give us the attention we need. All we get with this one is a waiting game. Gaara was ready to give us the world.' Inner Sakura said in a huff.

Sakura realized what her inner voice was saying. That short amount of time with Gaara made her see how much she really wanted from Kiba. She wanted a relationship, an official relationship. It may seem petty and stupid, but she wanted to be his. Looking up Sakura realized she was now at the Inuzuka compound.

'You be quiet understood?' Sakura yelled at her inner voice.

The wolf dog that was on guard duty sniffed her and allowed her entrance. Sakura walked to the end of the road to Kiba's home. Before knocking on the door, it swung open. Yae san smiled brightly at the young woman.

"Thank goodness you've returned! That pup has been a complete nightmare since you left!" Yae san did something Sakura did not expect, by pulling her into a hug. "I trust everything is settled in Suna?"

"Hai, Yae san. Gaara is healing, and everything is settled." Sakura answered. The true meaning of the older lady's question was not lost on Sakura.

"Good, that is excellent. Now get up those stairs child." Yae san gestured toward the staircase. "He's in his room."

"Thank you Yae san." Sakura climbed the stairs.

Tsume came from her office and looked at Yae san. "We may finally get some peace around here."

"Agreed, Tsume sama, agreed." Yae san made her way to the kitchen.

Kiba was half-asleep on his bed. The throbbing in his head was beginning to subside. A night of drinking with Shino and Shikamaru gave him a massive hangover. The bruise on his cheek had come from a fight that Kiba had no recollection of. A vague memory of four guys running off after Shino covered them with his destruction bugs, was all he had. He wondered if Shino and Shikamaru remembered anything more, but didn't feel like calling them to find out.

The scent in the air changed, and he sat up quickly. A knock on his door caused him to turn his head.

"Come in."

Sakura entered the room. He remembered how much he missed her that week. Everyone claimed he was being an asshole the entire week, but he couldn't help it. Didn't any of them understand? The one girl he had ever loved ran off to be by her ex boyfriend's side. What the hell was he supposed to feel, joy? Now she was standing in his room, and all he wanted to do was pull her close and kiss her. Something was stopping him. He was angry with her or jealous, he couldn't tell, but happiness wasn't the only emotion in him at the moment.

A dark room and Kiba, with a bruise on his face, in the bed in the middle of the afternoon gave Sakura all the clues she needed to know what he had done the previous night.

"Hey." She offered timidly. She looked him over to see if he was hurt elsewhere. He was sitting on his bed in his boxers, without a shirt.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked gruffly. The attitude in his voice did not surprise her, in fact she expected him to be angry.

"Obviously, I wanted to see you." Sakura crossed the room and sat in the chair by the desk.

"I'm honored." Kiba could not look at her.

"You should be." Sakura said with a small smile, trying to break the tension. "Kiba, come on don't be this way, you're acting like a baby."

"Whatever, Sakura." Kiba lay back down on the bed.

Sakura felt her anger spiking and jumped up from the chair. "Don't whatever me Kiba! I came over as soon as I got back to make sure you were okay, and you aren't going to treat me this way!"

"You shouldn't have left in the first place." Kiba answered back. "There's _nothing_ there for you!"

"He was dying Kiba! He was the first person I ever loved, and he was DYING!" Sakura spoke louder. "I would have done the same for you, and I hoped you would understand."

"Hn." He turned to face the wall.

"Don't you dare blow me off! I have been nothing but patient with you for the last how many months? Now you have the nerve to try and make me feel bad for going to see Gaara?" Sakura was on the verge of shouting. "YOU aren't my boyfriend, and I don't owe you anything, but I waited anyway because I cared about you!"

"It shows too! You left for him as soon as you had the chance. You chose who you wanted!" Kiba shouted back. He jumped up from the bed. "You knew I was doing the best I could to show you that I cared."

"I'm here now aren't I? I didn't have to come back, but I did!" Sakura shouted. A floodgate of emotions was escaping from her now. She loved Kiba, but she was not going to let him make her feel guilty about going to see Gaara. Not after all she had put up with for him.

"You didn't even call me! You were too busy caring for him that you couldn't take five minutes to call or even text me that you were ok." Kiba looked at her. "That's how much you care!"

"The phone works both ways Inuzuka Kiba!" Sakura slammed her hand down on the desk she was standing beside. Sakura admited to herself. she had been scared to call Kiba. She wasn't sure how he would react to her or if he'd enven speak to her. Part of her for once, wanted him to make the first move.

"I didn't want to interrupt your make out time!" Kiba snapped. "Remember I'm not your boyfriend, so it's not like I owe you anything!"

"Fuck you Kiba!" Sakura shouted, and her hand came back and slapped him across his face. Rage overflowed from her body. She stormed from the room, and raced down the stairs.

Tsume and Yae let out sighs. Their house would once again be in total chaos.

Sakura ran from Kiba's house in no particular direction. She was too upset with Kiba to even think straight. Her head snapped up when she heard her name being called.

"SAKURA!" Shino shouted again. He had been chasing her for the last block, after seeing her leave from the Inuzuka grounds.

"Shino?" Sakura asked. Her vision was blurred from the tears.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Shino asked.

"He's… he's…such an as..ass..asshole!" Sakura managed to get out in between sobs. "I…dd…ddon't know www..why I I even bothered going theheere."

Shino pulled his friend into his arms. 'Damn it Kiba. What the hell did you do now?' He thought to himself.

"Let's get you home." Shino said. He picked her up and took to the trees, carrying her home. Once they reached the apartment, Sakura told Shino what happened. While sitting on her bed, Shino waited for her to finish her shower. The sound of his phone ringing broke the silence in the room. Shino looked at his phone and frowned.

"Hello, Kiba." Shino was irritated with Kiba to say the least.

"Where are you? Let's go do something."

Shino recognized the anxiousness in Kiba's voice. If he had not been here with Sakura, that voice would have tipped him off that something was wrong with Kiba. This voice was the same voice that got them into the fight the night before with four genin. Shino and Shikamaru never said anything about it being a stupid, pointless fight either. They merely backed Kiba up, while he needed an outlet for the anger he had built up over the past few days. Like most genin those guys were full of themselves, and the clan heirs had no problem in beating them.

"I'm busy, plus it's a school night. I'll call you later." Shino answered curtly.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kiba asked. 'Why was everyone being such a pain today?' He thought.

"Kiba," Shino sighed. He knew his friend acted on impulse and that's what caused the fight with Sakura. He had to get Kiba to apologize before both became more miserable. "We'll talk about it later. I'm busy right now."

Kiba assumed that Shino was with a girl and was upset because of the interruption. "Sorry man, later."

Shino looked at his phone as Kiba disconnected the call. A part of him felt guilty for not being there for Kiba when he needed him, but a larger part of him said to let Kiba stew in his own pot. Sakura was more important at the moment, and he was going to make sure she felt better before he left. Discussing Kiba's side of it would be better after the dog nin calmed. After talking with her for another hour, Naruto showed up and told Shino he was going to be around for a while. Shino said goodnight and left the pair.

Shino wondered that night how Kiba and Sakura would treat each other the next day. Tenten's birthday dinner was coming up, and he was sure that would mean disaster if Sakura tried to get back at Kiba by making him jealous and bringing a date.

All of Shino's concern about how the pair would treat each other washed away as the day progressed. Sakura took the early train in to talk with her senseis about make up work. She wasn't in homeroom because she was making up a test with Kurenai sensei. Neither was she on the rooftop for lunch. She told him in physics she would be in the library copying notes from her other classes. Not that it mattered because Kiba was still as grouchy as ever.

In their ninja class the girls were separated from the guys, as they had been for the past week. Since hearing from Naruto about the kunoichi unit, the guys took a big interest in what the girls were learning. Ino explained this week they would learn how to manipulate their chakra to ward of the effects of alcohol in their blood stream, the reason for the permission slips. Sakura had the hardest time with this concept because of her body type. The smallness of her body caused the alcohol to take effect faster than she could manipulate her chakra. Shikamaru enjoyed teasing her in her inebriated state. Not anyone in their group of friends mentioned the apparent tension between Kiba and Sakura.

On Thursday, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba were walking from Kakashi sensei's classroom to the rooftop for lunch. Shikamaru stopped short when Kiba placed his hand out to keep the shadow wielder from turning the corner. Kiba could smell Tenten and Sakura, and someone he did not recognize. He turned his head slightly to hear better.

"Sakura chan, I was wondering if you were busy Friday?" The unknown person asked.

Kiba tried to place the voice then realized it was Nara Tobio, a senior. Kiba remembered how Tobio stared at Sakura at Shikamaru's birthday party. The older student never made move on Sakura, but Kiba always kept an eye on him. As best he could he tried to hide his anger. The entire week he had tried to convince himself he didn't care about Sakura anymore. It seemed the more he tried, the harder he fell for her.

Tenten was sitting on the floor beside Sakura's locker. Since their argument Sakura moved her books back into her own locker. A move that hurt Kiba more than he would let on, but everyone knew better. Tenten looked up at Sakura, but said nothing. Tobio was cute. He had the same tan skin as Shikamaru, but a lopsided smile, that said he was up mischievous. Sakura knew him from her two senior classes. The following year he would begin studying medicine at the university. She wondered what Sakura's answer would be.

"Friday I can't. I mean Tenten's birthday dinner is that night, and afterwards we're doing a 'girls night' kinda thing." She answered. "Sorry."

"I understand, but I won't take no next time. Also there's the senior trip coming up, maybe I can steal you away then." Tobio added. He flashed a smile. Unlike Shikamaru, this Nara let his hair down. "You've wasted enough time with Inuzuka, and he's crazy for letting you get away. You're too beautiful to sit at home on the weekends."

He reached out to touch her arm. Sakura blushed at his comment and the contact. The juniors that were ranked in the top ten were also invited to the senior class trip to the beach during spring break. Sakura was excited about going to the beach with Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji. Shikamaru rounded the corner with Kiba and Shino behind him.

"I can't this weekend Tobio senpai." Sakura answered. With that she slammed her locker shut and walked off, Tenten following behind her. "Maybe next time."

"Nara san, good afternoon." Tobio said greeting Shikamaru his future leader. Shikamaru nodded in reply. "Kiba kun, Shino kun."

"Tobio senpai." Shino answered.

"Hn." Kiba glared at him. Tobio turned and walked through the double doors to the senior hall.

"That's just the beginning. Now that everyone knows you aren't laying a claim on her, there'll be more, lots more." Shino said. The bug nin picture the rest of the year as one long fight with guy after guy. 'This is going to be a pain in the ass.' He thought.

"You can't get mad at them all cause you fucked up either. Let Sakura make up her own mind and be happy." Shikamaru added, as if reading Shino's mind. Kiba turned and took his anger out on the wall by punching it. A small sensation of relief poured over him as some of the aggression he had bottled up was released.

Over the next day, Sakura received four more invitations for dates. Two from guys brave enough to ask in front of Kiba. Naruto made lovely suggestions as to what those guys could really do with their Saturday nights, if they were lonely for company.

The door to the rooftop opened at lunch. Sakura crossed the roof to sit beside the girls. Sitting around Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino were four girls.

"Who the hell are they?" Sakura asked Ino. A thud sounded as she dropped her book bag. Since Ino's party Sakura was used to the random girl popping up during their lunch period to see one of the guys. It really wasn't any different than what she was used too with Sai, Kankuro, or Tobi in Suna.

"Oh them, they've been here all week. Lovely girls really." Ino replied, rolling her eyes. "Those bitches won't shut up either. I swear I'd almost rather have Juri and her group up here."

"Speak for yourself. All of them get on my nerves." Tenten added. The sound of her voice was loud enough to carry over to the group of girls giggling at Shikamaru.

The girls gave Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata a smug look.

"Hey I haven't heard any of them snort yet." Hinata said, talking about the last girl that was after Shino. "And maybe one of them actually knows which one is Shikamaru."

"Yeah, I mean honestly, how can you do _that_ to a guy and not remember what his face looks like. Real _classy_girl. She was a keeper" Ino said loudly. Shikamaru looked at her and flipped her off.

"Maybe if he were standing there with his pants around his ankles, she would've known which one he was." Sakura added. Her friends laughing out loud.

"Oi woman that's for you too!" Shikamaru gave Sakura the finger as well. She licked her tongue out in reply.

"Oh what about the one that kept trying to pick her nose on the sly?" Tenten laughed. "And the other one that kept subconsciously touching her boobs."

"Or the one that smelled like raw shirmp." Hinata joined in. By now the Sakura and friends were all laughing at the parade of girls that had passed them. The guys looked over at their friends that were laughing at them.

"I've got to go. I can't watch the way this story plays out_ again._" Sakura jerked her head toward the girl flirting shamelessly with Kiba. "I'm going to the library."

Kiba watched her leave. The girl beside him still chattering away.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and leave? I told you it ain't happening. You fuckin bitches ruin everything." He said to her, each of these girls was making him sick and angry. The girl got up to leave, motioning to her friends to follow. Shino and Shikamaru exchanged glances, shaking their heads.

* * *

so...are you mad? or was this okay? (this still ended up over 6500 words)

review if you want.

terri.


	33. Broken

* * *

Hi ya! So I was suppose to add this on like Tuesday, but I looked at my reviews and made a challenge to myself. Once I hit 300 reviews I would make the chapter a little longer, so that took time. You all have LightKunoichi to thank since her review was number 300!!

A special hello to mrscake, who's back and feeling better! I'll say after NINE months of morning sickness, even during labor, I feel your pain. Welcome back.

Also for those of you who have not discovered it, there's a great KibaxSakura story called Forced Hand by The Rabid Bunny. It's a wonderful read, and has a sequel.

I want say before going into it, that Sakura is a little wild in this one. Not too much, but she's working through some issues. She misses him, and he misses her, but stubborness runs strong between the two. I'm nervous about this chapter because I fear I tried to do too much. Let me know what you think please. Oh, and if you don't know what White Day is you should watch/read Fruits Basket, or just look it up on Wiki and miss a totally great anime/manga. I mean your choice.

This chapter is long...I'm serious, just look at the scroll bar... see told you, but you guys said you didn't mind long chapters. So grab some popcorn and a drink. I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE Broken.**

That Friday, Tenten's family closed their restaurant to celebrate her birthday. They prepared a large meal for Tenten's friends and family. When Sakura showed up, Tenten pulled her into the kitchen, so they could be alone.

The brunette's smile brightened her face. Sakura was floored to see the first gift Tenten had received from Neji. Across Tenten's neck glittered the gold charm of the Hyuuga clan. The weapons expert said Neji had come by to talk to her earlier that day.

"This isn't even my real gift! I have to wait until my actual birthday on Monday to get that. He apologized for being so cautious and making me wait, as he put it." Tenten was smiling. "He also said he didn't realize how much I meant to him until he saw how devastated Kiba was with you gone Sakura. That this was something he had planned on doing on White Day, but he couldn't wait."

"Tenten, that's awesome. I can not wait for those stupid fangirls of his to see this." Sakura laughed. "I will gladly help you rub it in their faces."

"I'm so ready for it too. But Sakura, what are you going to do about Kiba? He really is miserable without you. He needs you, and I know you need him." Tenten asked. She was the only one who had said anything about the situation. Her own family would not bring up the subject, especially after she took her mom's head off for asking about Kiba.

Sakura had considered not hanging out with Tenten and everyone. Kiba had been their friend since grade two, and she felt weird coming between the group. Shikamaru seemed to read her mind as she avoided them for two days earlier in the week. He quickly told her that she was their friend too, and they could balance the awkwardness. Sakura felt a little better knowing she still had a place within the group.

"There's nothing to do. It just didn't work." Sakura changed the subject. "But this is _your_ birthday. You have an official boyfriend, let's celebrate!"

Neji got Sakura alone for a few moments to thank her for the kick in the butt about Tenten.

"Neji, you are both my friends. I'm glad you finally gave her your heart." Sakura hugged him. Neji was taken back a little, but hugged her back.

Kiba and Sakura managed to stay away from each other the entire night. The girls were excited about their evening out. Tenten's three cousins and their friends were also going. The guys embraced their girls and gave them goodnight kisses. Sakura felt out of place as she could hear Naruto telling Hinata to be careful. Neji looked as if he didn't want to let Tenten go now that he finally had her. Chouji and Ino were already like a married couple, as he told her to enjoy herself. Kiba stood off to the side watching and brooding.

"Kiba, go to her." Shino said. The bug master had been patient enough with his best friend. He knew that Kiba was being stubborn, but so was Sakura.

"Hn." Kiba turned to walk away.

"Damn it, Kiba." Shino said. He said good night to Tenten and thanked her parents. He walked over to Sakura. A tense smile covered her face as she watched the couples.

"Have fun tonight, ok?" Shino told her. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will, don't worry." Sakura answered.

"Seriously. Be careful." Shikamaru added. He felt just as protective of Sakura as Shino did. The whole situation between Kiba and Sakura had bothered him too, especially after Shino told him how upset Sakura was.

"What are you guys my alternative daddies? Which one of you is the uke?" Sakura joked. Her gaze crossing them and landing on Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell! Don't look at me like that! I don't bottom out...ever!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Sure you don't" She continued to tease. "I'll be fine. I'm going out with a bunch of girls that have boyfriends, what could go wrong?"

"Just be careful." Naruto added. The guys watched the girls head out with Tenten and her cousins.

"Somehow I feel bad about this." Shino said to Shikamaru and Naruto.

"They'll be fine. Let's go find the mutt and play some pool." Shikamaru retorted. In his mind, he wondered what Sakura would do now that she didn't feel an obligation to Kiba. He was sure that thought had crossed Kiba's mind at least once that night. "Damn it, why does he have to be so fuckin proud."

The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

The girls left Konoha at the mention of a house party in the next town. A block before they reached the house they could hear the music. Sakura was anxious to have a release from the events of the past week. Upon entering the party a swarm of guys surrounded them offering drinks and dances. Ino and Choku, Tenten's cousin, blew them off.

Ino and Tenten made good use of their training on alcohol and chakra to keep from getting too drunk. Hinata and Sakura were not so lucky. Both girls were very drunk, but they kept close to their friends for safety.

Sakura had not planned on drinking at all. There were plenty of occasions where she didn't need alcohol to have fun, tonight however was different. A release is what she wanted. To forget about a certain dog trainer, and everything else. She didn't want to think of how broken her heart felt or how he made no effort to mend it. Anger and sadness started to take over her mood and with each drink she took, she felt the pain die away. In her mind, this was only a temporary fix, but for the moment, it was what she wanted. To dance, laugh, and be free.

She hit the dance floor with guy after guy. Letting some caress her and others nuzzle her neck. Tenten came to get her from the dance floor and sat her down for a bit. One guy had watched her all evening. Their eyes connected for a moment, and Sakura was up moving toward him. The teen was a little taller than she, and not that muscular. His brown hair that reached his shoulders, matched his brown eyes.

"Hey Pink, how bout a dance?" He whispered into her ear.

"Kay." Sakura giggled. She allowed him to pull her onto the crowded dance floor.

After a few moments of watching Sakura on the floor, Hinata's phone vibrated.

"He...hello." Hinata laughed into the phone. The Hyuuga heiress was losing a game of quarters.

"Hinata, where are you? Why is it so loud?" Naruto said into the phone. He was sitting on the edge of the pool table. He was currently losing money to Neji.

"Loud? No, I can you hear fine. Wait are you inside my phone?" Hinata was confused, as she shook her phone. "You built a shrink ray didn't you?"

"Hinata what the hell are you talking about? Have you been drinking!" Naruto shouted. His voice echoed and the other guys looked up at him. "Where are you? Where's Sakura?"

Neji and Chouji took out their phones to begin dialing Tenten and Ino. Shino pulled his phone out when Kiba did not make the effort. He shot daggers at his best friend saying, "You're being a real dick about this, Kiba."

"I hafa now go. My bf is call to going me soon to me to call." Hinata said and hung up the phone.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled into the phone. "Damn it!"

The others looked at Chouji and Neji to see if they got anything from their girls, or if Shino had reached Sakura.

"Voice mail." Chouji answered. He wasn't worried about the girls though. Ino had mastered the chakra control over alcohol, and she wouldn't let anything happen to her friends.

"Tenten, where are you?" Neji said loudly. "Are you at a club?"

He covered the mouthpiece, "They aren't in Konoha. She said something about the train out of town. I think they may be at a house party."

Shikamaru and Chouji were already calling to see if anyone knew of a house party in one of the outskirt towns. The possibility was slim, since ninety five percent of the parties thrown included an invite for the group, including the university ones. Clan heirs had an automatic in since freshman year.

Naruto began to pace, racking his brain, "No one has mentioned a party this weekend."

"Is everyone with you?" Neji asked her. His concern for his cousin was growing. "Is Hinata there with you? What about Ino, and Sakura?"

The branch heir closed his eyes. "Get Sakura back over there with you, now. And come home."

"Tenten! Tenten!" Neji slammed his phone closed.

"I don't know where they are. Tenten's phone dropped the call. She's buzzed, but I think she and Ino will be able to take care of them."

"Hewo Shi Shi." Sakura answered. She was on the dance floor with the same guy pressed against her backside. His hands snaked around her waist, and he leaned into her neck nuzzling it. Sakura liked the feeing. This moment was making her feel special and wanted.

"Sakura where are you?" Shino asked. Shikamaru and Chouji watching him intently. Naruto was talking to Kotetsu for a lead. Shino knew even if Kiba wasn't looking at him, he was listening. Shino put the phone on speaker, just in case someone could pick up a clue in the background noise.

"At home." Sakura giggled. "I like it here."

"Who's house Sakura." Shino asked. He cursed himself for not placing a female beetle on her when she left.

"This guy, his name rhymes with something like bat or mat or hat, but he's really nice. He offered us a place to sleep tonight." Sakura answered. Her body was being led to the rhythm of the music.

"Pink, who's that taking away my time with you?" The guy dancing with her asked into ear.

"Sakura who was that guy?" Shino asked. He was in a panic. She was obviously drunk, and Shino knew that at a party this was dangerous. Kiba's head snapped in the direction of Shino. "Sakura please go back over with Ino and Tenten."

"Hey pink, hang that up. I've watched you all night, and we haven't had a chance to get to know each other. One of the rooms upstairs is bound to be free now, let's go." Shino could hear the guy talking to Sakura.

"Ok." Sakura answered him. "Shi Shi, I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Sakura, do not go with him! Go back over with Ino." Shino called to her.

"Don't worry Shi shi, he's a ninja. I'll be ok." Sakura closed her phone. She allowed the guy to lead her up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"Sakura!" Shino leaned his head back, hitting the wall. He turned his attention to Kiba. "If _anything_ happens to her tonight, I will _never_ forgive you."

Kiba felt his stomach drop. He wasn't worried about Shino forgiving him, he was worried about himself.

The guys spent the rest of the night staking out the girls' homes. They randomly called each other during the night, but none of the girls returned.

Sakura found herself in a strange place when she woke up the next morning. She was still dressed and as she sat up her head began to swim. She noticed a guy slumped over in the corner and a large dent in the wall. Sakura racked her brain to remember what happened the night before.

_A vision of the two of them entering the bedroom, then kissing. A flash of him kissing her neck and his hands moving made her stomach turn. After entering the bedroom the pair kissed their way over to the bed. The memory of him sniffing her hair, pushed through her mind._

"_Pink, you smell like Heaven," he whispered into her ear. He pulled his shirt over his head, as Sakura sat down on the bed. He pulled her in to another kiss. "I want to taste you." _

_A jolt hit Sakura. Her body tensed. "Taste me? Wait. Stop." _

_She panted trying to push him away. The teenager was stronger than he looked and didn't budge. _

"_No I can't stop now," his hand starting to creep under her shirt. _

"_No, I can't do this, please, not to Kiba." Fear began to creep over the pink haired girl. _

"_I'll be your Kiba." His tongue snaking it's way toward her chest. "I'll be anybody you want me to be."_

"_No! Move! You aren't him." Sakura pushed against his chest. _

"_Fuck him, if he were a man you wouldn't be here with me." His other hand moving toward the zipper on her jeans. _

_Suddenly sober, Sakura pulled her fist back and punched him. The young woman quickly moved toward the head of the bed. He grabbed his nose as it began to bleed. "You fuckin tease."_

_He jumped toward her, landing a hard smack across her face. The impact pushed Sakura back a little. This gave her enough space to raise her foot to connect with his chest. The force of the kick pushed him into the wall knocking him unconscious. It was the last thing Sakura remembered before her own consciousness slipped away, with a vision of Kiba's face leaning in to kiss her. _

Sakura stood and looked at the clock. 6:30 am! Sakura went into a panic. The body in the corner began to stir. He looked up at her.

"Don't you dare hit me again you bitch!" He shouted. A look of fear crossed his face.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know who you are." Sakura said. 'God, I feel sick.' She thought to herself. "We didn't...we didn't, did we?"

"No, you prude. I kissed you and you went all psycho on me. Screaming, something about somebody named Kiba. Then you punched me and kicked me into the wall."

"Good." Sakura said. Standing up she started to leave the room.

"Good! I think you broke my jaw!" He rubbed his face.

"That's what you get for trying to take advantage of a drunk girl!" Sakura stormed from the room to find her friends. Everyone was gathered up and left the house. Each girl complained of a head ache as they left for Konoha.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!" Tsunade shouted at the pink haired girl. She stood over Sakura's bed with her hands on her hips. Jiraiya was in the doorway, and Naruto was in the living room As loud as his mother was, he didn't need to be in Sakura's room to hear her. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN?"

"Mom please." Sakura grabbed her head. She wasn't sure who told on them, but she knew she wanted them dead. "Yell later. I'm sorry."

'Oh dear God, get her to shut up. Can't she see we're dying here.' Inner Sakura said.

'I don't think she cares.' Sakura answered. Both Sakuras laying on a bed with a towel over their foreheads.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. It doesn't even begin to cut it!" Tsunade fumed. She walked back and forth beside Sakura's bed. "You put yourself in danger! Do you know what could have happened to you? I trusted you Sakura and you stayed out all night, drinking, and God only knows what else?"

"Mom please!" Sakura tried not to shout from under the pillow. "I've had a really really crappy week, and I make one mistake, please later."

Jiraiya looked from Tsunade to Sakura. He had been in an all out panic the night before. Now that Sakura was home safe, he felt relieved, but worry had been replaced with anger. The toad sage knew it was too soon in his new relationship with Sakura to scold her. Plus his wife was doing well on her own.

"With all the stuff you know, you pull a stupid, irresponsible stunt like this!" Tsunade leaned in yanking the pillow off and was face to face with her daughter. "I suggest you stay out of my sight for awhile."

Tsunade walked out, slamming the door to Sakura's room. Sakura understood her parents' anger, but she felt like shit. Naruto came in later to check on her.

"Hey sis, how do you feel?" He asked timidly. He sat on the side of her bed. Sakura was under a bundle of blankets.

"Horrible." Sakura said from under the covers. "I've got to learn how to master that technique."

"I felt like that my first hangover. You'll live." Naruto touched where he hoped her head was. "You didn't do anything else did you?"

"I'm still a virgin, if that's what you're asking." Sakura answered. "Yeah, there was a guy, but something inside me snapped. I couldn't let him. I guess my heart only wants one person."

"I understand. Please sis, don't ever do that again." Naruto stroked her head. "I didn't know where you were or what was happening to you, we were _all_ worried. Please."

"I won't. I just needed to forget for awhile." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't last does it?" Naruto sympathized. "About Kiba, I'm sorry it didn't work."

"It's ok, Naruto." Sakura huffed.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched the two. The parents decided to let Sakura off the hook since this was her first major offense. Sakura was grateful for the reprieve. Both Shino and Shikamaru called to check on her. Kiba called Naruto.

* * *

The twins spent their Sunday, training with Zaku and Kakashi. With Zaku testing in May, Kakashi had become a training maniac. Sakura was convinced she could take the exam and pass with what he was putting them through.

The twins entered their dad's apartment after removing their shoes, they walked into the living room and found their parents making out.

"Ewwh, Naruto niisan make them stop, it's gross." Sakura wrinkled her nose and turned her head into Naruto's shoulders. "There should be an age limit on that."

"Yeah you two, get a room." Naruto said. Kakashi sat down on the love seat, turning on the television.

"This whole apartment that I pay rent for is our room." Jiraiya joked. "Please Mr. Innocent, it's not like you don't do the same with Hinata chan."

"Hey, I don't put it on display for everyone to see." Naruto shouted. He was leaning over the back of the couch, his parents occupied. House designs were on the table in front of them.

"Ewwwh gross Naruto niisan what exactly do you do with Hinata chan?" Sakura teased. "Tell me!"

"Shut up Sakura imouto." Naruto blushed. "Let's hear about your adventures with boys!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm a sweet innocent good girl." Sakura said plopping down on her dad's lap.

"That's my little one! So precious and innocent." Jiraiya laughed as he hugged his daughter.

Sakura shot Naruto a look that said 'ha ha.' The fox boy walked into the kitchen, flipping her off behind their parents' backs.

"Yeah, the angel needs to get in the kitchen to start dinner." Tsunade spoke up.

"What! You mean, you've been out here sucking face and didn't even start dinner?" Sakura protested.

"Making up for lost time. Just get in the kitchen. Your dad leaves for a mission tomorrow, so this will be our last night together for a week or two." Tsunade stated. She picked the blueprints back up.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and marched to the kitchen.

"How was their training?" Jiraiya asked. The pair looked at Kakashi.

"We should have stayed at least another hour, but they have an English exam they need to study for." Kakashi added. "Well, Naruto kun probably still needs to read the book at least. Sakura chan shouldn't have a problem."

"Another hour! You've lost your mind Kakashi niisan." Sakura interjected from the kitchen. The casserole her mother had prepared was placed in the oven.

"Sakura chan, you need this more than Naruto. You are still second guessing yourself." Kakashi continued. "You have got to get past whatever this is holding you back."

"I'm trying! And if Zaku doesn't pass this exam. I'm going to personally hand him his ass." Sakura left the kitchen to go to her room to change. A second later she returned. "Dad, I got the lock for my closest, can you put it on tonight?"

"A lock? Why do you need a lock?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade touched his shoulder and gave him a warning look.

"Yes, honey we'll have it on before you go to sleep." Tsunade answered. "Go shower."

Sakura turned to leave. Naruto came out of the kitchen with a handful of cookies. He sat beside Kakashi on the couch and took the remote from his cousin.

"Why does she need a lock on her closest? Are her clothes trying to escape?" Jiraiya questioned again. He rubbed the legs of his wife.

"It's to keep the monster in there." Naruto answered nonchalantly. The tv stopped on an anime about a half demon half human searching for a jewel with his group of friends. "She has one at mom's house too."

"Monster?" Kakashi asked. He settled back into the loveseat and took a cookie from Naruto.

"Ever since we moved to Suna, Sakura claimed there's been some monster in her closest." Tsunade answered. "So I bought her a lock for her closest and told her it would keep the monster from coming out."

Both men looked at Tsunade.

"She was six and it worked. We were alone in a new city, I had to make her comfortable. It's just something she never let go of." Tsunade replied. "With all she had been through, it was no surprise she thought there was a monster in there. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I understand, but don't you think she's a little too old for that?" Jiraiya asked. A ping of guilt touched his heart when he thought of his daughter being scared. It was times like this he regretted separating them.

"She said the monster was a man with a gray face, when he opened his mouth a large snake came out to chase her. And eventually it catches her and swallows her whole." Tsunade gave Jiraiya an angry stare. "A snake, of all things Jiraiya. You tell her she's too old for it. I dare you to look at her and tell her she's too old! No matter how hard I tried to suppress that memory for her it still comes through her dreams. If a simple lock will make her feel safe from that bastard, then I'll put one on every closest in the whole damn house!"

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the coffee table in a controlled manner. Jiraiya and Kakashi knew well who the snake symbolized.

"Does she still have these dreams?" Kakashi finally asked.

"She had one last week." Naruto chimed in. He laughed as the girl on tv yelled at the half demon.

"While we were in Suna?" Kakashi asked. He took another cookie, and Naruto swatted his hand.

"Yeah, she's been having them more often. I've even had to check her closest for her before she falls asleep." Naruto continued. The tv blared a 'Sit boy!' command from the human girl.

"Naruto, let me ask you something. Do you remember when the Kazekage visited?" Jiraiya asked his son.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did they start to occur more often after that visit?" Jiraiya questioned. He needed to confirm something.

"Maybe? I'm not sure. She's had them a lot since Gaara came the first time." Naruto answered.

"Baka, that's what I meant." Jiraiya said. His mind began to work. He and Kakashi looked at one another. Their minds thinking the same thing. Tsunade touched her husband's hand.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. He returned a look to her, indicating they would discuss it later. He didn't want to talk about in front of Naruto.

* * *

The day before White Day, the cultural festival committee sold flowers to the guys at school to raise money. Each rose would symbolize the type of relationship the guy had with the girl. A red rose for love. A yellow rose for friendship. For love at first sight, an orange rose and a pink rose would symbolize admiration or desire. Each of the guys took order forms to send the girls. Ino left school early that day to help her mother at the flower shop get the orders ready.

Sakura woke up and rolled over looking at her clock on the nightstand. A small white box with a pink ribbon was where her clock should have been. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she picked the box up and looked at the card attached.

"_For my daughter, who left my sight, but never my heart." _

_Love, Dad _

Sakura opened the box, and pulled out a gold charm bracelet. Attached to the bracelet were sixteen charms, one for each of her years. Folded inside was another note from her father describing what each charm meant.

_A Sakura Blossom, because you are more beautiful than any flower could hope to be._

_An Angel, because you are a gift from Heaven._

_A Martial Artist, the blood of a warrior flows through you._

_The Leaf Village symbol, it is a part of you no matter where you are. _

_A Princess, you will always be my hime._

_A Boy and Girl holding hands, you and your brother are forever bound to each other._

_A Silhouette of a little girl's head, with her name and birthday inscribed, the day I learned unconditional love. _

_The Letters U and S, for you will always be Uzumaki Sakura._

_A Moon and Stars, because even though we were far apart, we both dreamed under the same sky._

_A Gold Heart filled with diamonds, the love that flows from your heart is more precious than diamonds._

_A Sweet Sixteen, because you have returned home, to your family. _

_A circular charm with a Slug and a Toad, these are your roots, and your future._

_A Golden Dragon, the year of your birth. _

_The Kanji Symbol for Love, I hope love is kind to you. _

_The Kanji Symbol for Luck and Good Fortune, may the Heavens shower you with good fortune. _

_A Yin Yang symbol, may your life be a balanced. _

The salty taste of tears touched Sakura's lips as she read the note again, looking at the charms.

'That was so sweet!' Inner Sakura sobbed. 'He never forgot us.'

'I know. This is so beautiful.' Sakura cried.

Her mother entered the room, smiling and holding her coffee cup.

"Good morning sweetheart." Tsunade sat on her bed. "A gift from your father?"

Sakura shook her head and showed the note to her mother. Tears began to fall from Tsunade's eyes as she read the words her husband wrote.

"Hey what's with the snot fest so early in the morning?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room. The blonde hair on his head more unruly than normal. He was pulling an undershirt over his head.

"My White Day gift from Dad." Sakura showed him the bracelet.

"Oh is that all?" Naruto turned to leave. "That's no reason to cry."

"It is too Naruto kun! It was a very sweet gift." Sakura shot back. She got out of bed and followed him down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"No it's not, I've never cried when I got a gift." Naruto stopped short, and Sakura bumped into his back. "What the hell?"

"Naruto kun, why did you stop?" Her mouth dropped as she looked at her living room. "MOM! Get in here!"

The room was filled with balloons, teddy bears, and flowers. The fragrance was over powering. Tsunade walked into the living room.

"You dad's gift to me. One bouquet of flowers, a bear, and balloons, for every White Day we've been separated." Tsunade smiled. "The delivery guys left about thirty minutes ago."

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Sakura beamed. Naruto went into the kitchen mumbling about a waste of money.

The twins left for school, and sat outside on the lawn to wait for the bell to ring. The weather was changing to warmer temperatures. Sakura decided not to wear her bracelet just yet, since it would cause too many questions. She was surprised when Shikamaru handed her a gift.

"What's this for?" She questioned. The box was wrapped in white paper with a yellow ribbon.

"Duh, White Day." Shikamaru answered.

Sakura opened the gift, and turned beet red. "Nara, you ass!"

Shikamaru and Shino began to laugh. Chouji looked up from his video game to see also. Kiba sat against the tree, with his iPod in his ears. Ino was in the school already with Tenten and Neji organizing the flower delivery.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. He had just given Hinata a box of her favorite chocolates.

Sakura pulled out the training bra that was inside the box.

"I thought it would come in handy when you actually grew a chest." Shikamaru joked. Sakura jumped up and proceeded to tie the bra around Shikamaru's neck. "You know train 'em up right?"

"Actually Sakura, this is our real gift to you." Shino interjected as Sakura began to choke Shikamaru with the bra. He handed her an envelope.

Sakura opened the envelope and began jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOD!! You've got to be kidding me!!" Sakura screamed. Everyone stared at her like she was insane. "No fuckin way!!"

"What is it Sakura chan?" Hinata asked. She fed one of her chocolates to Naruto.

"Tickets to see BACK-ON!" Sakura exclaimed. "I can't freakin believe you guys did this! Wait this is while we are on the senior trip."

"Yeah we'll be able to catch their show while we're there." Shino said. Sakura was now embracing him. She kissed him on the cheek. "We just want you to have a good time."

Sakura knew they were trying to make her feel better about Kiba, and she could truly appreciate it.

"We are _so_ getting back stage. I have got to meet Teeda!" Sakura released Shino and then tackled Shikamaru. "Thanks guys. Is Neji going too?"

"Yeah, he's a closet fan of the group. It's not very Hyuuga-ish to enjoy metal punk music. Kotetsu and Izumo are getting tickets too." Shino answered. "There's no way we can get back stage, Sakura."

"Oh, yes we are. I'm meeting Teeda!" Sakura said squeezing Shikamaru's neck even harder.

"Damn it woman, let go of me!" Shikamaru pushed her to the side. His heart was happy to see his friend genuinely smile for the first time since her return from Suna. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I've got to get something new to wear!" Sakura said out loud. "The trip is in two weeks!"

Kiba tried to block out the emotions he was feeling. Part of him was happy for Sakura. He knew how much she loved the group. Part of him was jealous because he wasn't the one to give her such a gift. Overall he was just sad, because they couldn't even look at one another.

The bell rang and the group proceeded to class. In homeroom Sakura received two pink roses from different guys. Also five yellow roses, from her guy friends, including Naruto to continue the charade of their 'friendship.'

During first period, she received two more pink roses and three orange ones, and they kept coming. By the start of second period Sakura had a total of five yellow roses, twelve pink roses, and five orange ones. Kakashi gave up trying to teach as notes were being passed back and forth between students, deliveries of flowers, and whispers throughout his lecture. In the middle of second period she received a dozen red roses. She opened the card and closed it quickly.

"Hey, who are those from?" Tenten asked. She was carrying her own dozen red roses from Neji. Sakura shook her head, telling Tenten she would explain later. Tenten took the hint and dropped the subject.

In third period another dozen of red roses were delivered to her. Naruto was now curious as to who would send his sister so many flowers. Tenten gave Sakura a questioning look. Sakura passed the second note to Tenten. Neither noticed Kiba staring at the note.

"_For you Sakura with all my heart. Please give me the chance to show you true love. Zaku." _

Tenten looked at Sakura with a dumbstruck stare. She quickly folded the note and gave it back to her. Kiba was trying to mask his anger that was building. He did a relatively good job of covering it up from everyone with the exception of Shino. Shino turned toward his best friend with curious stare. The flowers were the root cause of Kiba's anger, Shino was sure. The bell sounded ending third period, and the class filed out of the room.

"Sakura, would you like some help with those?" Shino asked. The young woman was struggling to carry nearly four dozen of different colored flowers.

"Thanks Shino." Sakura caught Kiba's glance for a moment, and could tell his was not happy.

'Serves him right. He didn't even send one to us as friends.' Inner Sakura complained. 'He sent one to everyone else but us.'

'Just makes me wonder who else got one from him.' Sakura said back. She sat down beside her inner self, with her head in her hands.

'We better figure out what to do about Mr. Two Dozen.' Inner Sakura proposed. 'Why would he do something like that?'

'I have no idea.' Sakura answered.

"Sakura, hello..." Shino called to her. He was directing her into the classroom.

"Oh sorry Shino." Sakura blushed. She went to her table and sat down.

"So who sent you the red ones?" Shikamaru asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura answered. She pulled out her notebook. "They aren't who I wanted them from, so just drop it."

She knew if they found out Zaku had sent them, they would get pissed. The last thing she wanted was Naruto beating Zaku down after they spent so much time trying to build teamwork.

"Sakura, just talk to him." Shikamaru started to say, but was cut off.

"I said drop it." The pink haired girl snapped. She began writing in her notebook and trying hard to fight the tears that threatened to fall. Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru sighed. They knew she was hurt that Kiba didn't even acknowledge her, but each guessed the sender of the red roses was her other teammate.

Kakashi offered to let Sakura keep her flowers in his classroom til the end of the day, so when the bell rang signaling lunch she walked back there. The flowers where placed in water, and she turned to leave. Instead of going to the rooftop she decided to head for the gym. She turned to go into the girls locker room, but heard a small bark. She was greeted by Akamaru, who ran over to her.

"Hi, Akamaru." Sakura bent over rubbing behind his ears. "How have you been?"

He let out a small whine. Sakura could have sworn was a pout.

"I know I miss hanging out with you too. I wish things were different, I miss both of you. But you can't let Kiba see you with me, or he'll get all pissy. You know how he is." Sakura looked down at the white dog.

Akamaru tugged at the student's sock, pulling her toward the boy's locker room.

"Akamaru, what are you doing? I can't go in there, it's the boys' locker room."

Akamaru whined again and ran behind her, almost pushing her inside. Sakura reluctantly walked into the locker room. A scent of sweat hit her nose. The pup took the lead and ran around the corner. He stopped at a locker and began to paw it. Sakura took that as a hint to open it. Once the locker was opened, Akamaru grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Sakura opened the crumpled up paper. It was an order form for a dozen roses, a mix of red and orange, written in Kiba's small handwriting. The receiver was listed as Haruno Sakura and the sender anonymous. The message written was simply stated, "I love you."

"Akamaru, is this Kiba's, for me?" Sakura asked. The pup yipped a response, and Sakura scooped him into her arms. She nuzzled his fur and started to cry. "Thank you Akamaru, thank you for showing me this."

The dog licked her face, as if to dry her tears. A loud ring sounded as lunch ended. Akamaru jumped from her arms. Sakura placed the paper back in Kiba's locker and ran out of the locker room and into the girls'. When Kiba picked Akamaru up, he noticed the faint scent of the cherry blossom. He looked at Akamaru whispering, "Traitor."

After school, Sakura made her way to her locker.

'Another exhausting day. We still have to train with mom and homework. Also the work for graduation committee and prom committee.' Inner Sakura reminded her.

'Ugh. I just want to go get our flowers and leave.' Sakura commented. The knob on the door to her English class turned and Zaku walked into the classroom.

"Want some help with those?" Zaku asked looking at Sakura with a smile. He crossed the room toward her.

"I think I can manage. Naruto kun said he would help me." Sakura answered. The months training with him had made Sakura more comfortable around him. The idea of what he tried with Ino still lurked in her mind though. Subconsciously she made sure she had a direct path to the door, if needed.

Kiba walked to his locker. He was in the same foul mood he had been since Sakura left for Suna. Seeing all those flowers being delivered to her did not help. After the girls' night out, Kiba had come close to going to Sakura, but something held him back. He hated his pride sometimes, well times like this. The sound of Sakura and Zaku's voice caught his attention. He walked right outside the door in order to hear them.

"Did you like the flowers I sent?"

A frown crossed Kiba's face.

"They were pretty yes, thank you." Sakura answered.

'This is as good as time as any to tell him.' Inner Sakura chimed.

'It's not that easy.' Sakura shot back.

'Uh, yeah it is.' Inner Sakura said. 'Hey loser, we don't like you. See, so easy. Grow a set and get it over with.'

'Shut up.' Sakura instructed her inner self.

"Listen Zaku, it was nice of you to send those, but we can't be together." Sakura said looking at him. She didn't like the idea of hurting someone's feelings. Especially since her own were so delicate at this time.

"Why not?" A small look of disappointment washed over his face.

"Well, for one your reputation. My first day here I hear about you breaking up with a girl after she had sex with you, and that you attacked one of my best friends."

"Lies, Sakura. Those are all lies. Yuki dumped me. And with Ino it was consensual." Zaku sat on one of the desks.

Kiba clenched his fists thinking of Ino. He knew that was a lie. There was no way anyone could be that scare. Ino had more confidence than any female at this school, and for her to be so broken made Kiba's blood begin to boil.

"Please Zaku, it's just not going to happen. We're teammates nothing else." Sakura began to turn to gather her flowers.

"Sakura can't you understand how I feel. I've changed, you've changed me. I want more because of you. You've made me fall in love with you. Haven't you noticed?" He reached out for her.

Kiba couldn't deny the scent coming from Zaku was genuine, he did love the pink haired girl. He couldn't read the scent coming from Sakura. It was confused, and as hard as he focused it wasn't clear.

"Zaku, I have noticed your change, but we can't be together." Sakura looked out the class window.

Zaku stood from the desk he was sitting on and moved forward. The distance between them closing.

"Why Sakura, why can't you let me make you happy?" Zaku had a touch of hurt in his voice. "I want to make you smile. I hate seeing you sad when you're alone. Around those friends of yours you laugh and joke, but I've seen you cry. I know your heart hurts. I want to be the one to mend it."

"I can't. I just can't, my heart doesn't belong to me right now." She began to gather the roses.

"He hurt you Sakura, he never cared."

"You have to understand how I feel Zaku. I can't have anyone right now."

"I don't understand why you would hang on to a memory of what could have been with him, when I'm standing here offering you what could be."

"Because I love him. Don't you get it? If some other girl approached you tomorrow, professing her love for you, could you just drop the feelings you say you have for me? Could you just forget about me?"

Zaku lowered his head and softly said, "No."

"Then how can you expect me to forget him?"

Kiba's heart ached for the girl.

Zaku moved closer to the pink haired student. "_Please Sakura, I need you_."

"I'm sorry Zaku." Sakura whispered. "It has to be this way."

A part of Zaku snapped inside his head. The sensation of rejection began to boil in his stomach. First his biological father, then his mother, now the only girl he's ever cared about. They all left him. Pushed him out. Anger started to pool and he was trying so hard to hold back. He wanted to prove to her, he was changing, but the darker side of him began to leak out. He impulsively grabbed Sakura's wrists. Sakura let out a startled scream.

"Zaku, stop!" She tried to jerk her hand from his grip.

Kiba felt the moment of fear from Sakura. He walked into the classroom. Zaku looked up and saw his rival, he quickly released Sakura's hands. Inside he cursed himself for acting so hastily. Outside he prepared for a fight that he was sure the Inuzuka would initiate.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto is looking for you." Kiba looked at the pair and turned to leave for his locker.

"Thanks. I gotta go Zaku." Sakura took the moment to leave as fast as she could. She gathered her things and moved from the classroom. As she brushed past Kiba, he could feel a wave of relief coming from the girl.

Once he was sure she was at a safe distance, he closed his locker and walked away leaving Zaku alone. Every inch of his body wanted to put the senior through the lockers. He couldn't, the words that Sakura said played over and over in his mind.

He needed to talk to someone. The guys were out. Neither Shino nor Shikamaru had ever been in love, so even with their smarts, they would be no help. Neji and Naruto were just as bad. Chouji might be able to help, but Ino was so dominate a majority of their relationship, he feared Chouji would advise him to submit completely to the girl. Kiba could give, but he was an Inuzuka alpha male, and complete submission was not something he could naturally do.

Kiba left the school and found himself outside the office door of the only man he knew who could be dominate and loving, and cool as hell while doing both.

"Come in." Shibi answered the knock on the door.

"Shibi ojisan, I need some help." Kiba looked down dejected. "I fucked up."

"I wondered how long it would be before you finally decided to talk to me." Shibi closed the folder he was reading. "Shino would have been here long ago, but that damn Inuzuka pride of yours."

"Yeah, well." Kiba rubbed his hand through his head as he took the seat across from his uncle's desk.

"Okay son, let's hear it." Shibi sat back in his chair to listen. With a heavy sigh Kiba began.

* * *

After dropping off her stuff at home and changing, Sakura had her first training session with her mom that wasn't in the hospital. Tsunade stood before Sakura looking her over.

"Sakura, I'm telling you now, if you don't come at me with everything you have, I have no problem hurting you." The blonde warned. "Trust me. You know I can heal any injury you have aside from death. And don't you dare wuss out on me and die."

Sakura nodded at her mother. Part of her did not take her mom seriously.

'She may have been one of the great sannin, but how long ago was that?' Inner Sakura questioned. 'She hasn't been on a mission in forever.'

'True, but with if she's still got it?' Sakura answered.

'Trust me, we've got youth on our side.' Inner Sakura smiled.

'Hai Gai Sensei.' Sakura answered.

Naruto and Kakashi watched as Sakura was pounded into the ground over and over by her mom.

'Youth on our side huh?' Sakura yelled at her inner voice.

'Keep it down! I'm in pain here!' Inner Sakura screamed back, holding onto her back.

After two hours, Tsunade called the session over and went to check Sakura's injuries.

"Only a fracture on your arm. Good." Tsunade began to heal her. "You landed some very solid punches there sweetheart, but just because I'm your mom and haven't been on a mission in awhile, you should never underestimate me. Or any opponent, understood?"

Sakura nodded and winced in pain as her mother set her arm. Naruto sat in awe of him mother.

"Tsunade obasan, I see you are as strong as ever." Kakashi stated as he stood from his spot under the tree. He lifted Sakura from the ground and began to carry her home.

"Ma, that was amazing!" Naruto shouted. "Come on you and me right now!"

Naruto jumped into a fighting stance facing his mother.

"Sweetheart, beating one child today is enough for me. Maybe tomorrow I can humiliate you." Tsunade said with a smile. She wrapped her arm around the fox boy and began to walk. "Let's go have dinner."

"Fine." Naruto grumbled at the lack of attention he was receiving. "Can we have ramen?"

"No, we're having hamburgers." Tsunade argued with her son the entire way home.

Sakura trained with her mother each night. Tsunade gave her pointers on how to improve her techniques and using her chakra. Since Jiraiya was on a mission, Naruto spent the nights at his mom's apartment. None of their friends questioned this. The pair seemed as close as any other set of teammates. With the training schedule they were keeping lately, Team Gai and Team Kakashi spent more hours together than apart. Spending the night with one another wasn't a big deal.

The Tuesday night of the following week, Hinata knocked on the apartment door. Naruto hopped from the couch and answered. A huge smile crossed his face as Hinata stood on the other side.

"Hinata chan! Come in." Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Naruto kun, how is Sakura chan?" Hinata asked. She looked around for her.

"She's fine." Naruto answered. "She's in the shower. Kakashi niisan beat us up pretty badly today. Then Sakura chan wanted to go shopping for a dress for the senior trip. We ended up going to like four stores, and she decided she wanted to buy the first dress she saw! I think she's crazy!" Naruto explained while walking Hinata into the living room. The couple sat on the couch.

"Oh, Naruto kun, haven't I trained you yet when it comes to shopping?" Hinata laughed softly. "I wanted to make sure you were ready for dinner tonight."

Sakura heard Hinata's voice. A feeling of happiness washed over her as listened to her brother's girlfriend.

'They are perfect for each other.' She thought.

"Dinner?" Naruto questioned.

"Our anniversary is today." Hinata's face dropped.

"That's right! Hinata chan I'm so sorry I forgot." Naruto reached out to touch her. "With everything going on training and all it slipped my mind."

"Let me guess you were to preoccupied with Sakura and shopping to remember me!" Hinata cried out. "Lately that's been your excuse for everything."

'Oh shit, they're arguing over me.' Sakura thought. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on a pair of shorts and tank top.

"No that's not it. Well, it is kinda, but not really." Naruto pleaded. "Hinata chan don't be mad."

"How can I not be mad! You're always with her, you do almost everything with her!" Hinata stood from the couch. "You're even sleeping here now! I thought _I _was your _girlfriend_."

"You are Hinata chan. You mean everything to me!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura ran toward the living room. Interfering was not something she wanted to do, but she wouldn't have Hinata hurt because of her.

"It doesn't show!" Hinata began to cry. Naruto reached out to touch her. "Stop it!"

"Naruto kun, I think she needs to know." Sakura said entering the living room. Naruto turned to face Sakura.

"Sakura chan, we can't." Naruto gave her a confused look.

"We have to. I know how Hinata chan feels watching someone you love be surrounded by another girl. I'm sorry Hinata chan, I should have thought of you sooner." Sakura nodded her head in a bow to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Sakura chan what are you talking about, tell me what?" Hinata asked. She stood up from the couch.

"It's about Naruto and me." Sakura started. "You are the first person we've told."

"What about you two?" Hinata sat down in the chair across from the couch.

"Our parents haven't been completely honest with us." Sakura continued. "They didn't tell Naruto everything. Like that he had a twin sister. My mom also lied to me, saying my father was killed on a mission."

"You mean?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, Naruto kun and I are twins. Jiraiya sama is my father." Sakura answered.

"And Haruno san is my mom." Naruto added.

Tears filled the Hyuuga's pearly eyes. "That's, that's so wonderful! Naruto kun has his family together."

"Yes, he does. Now he needs to have time with his girlfriend, go!" Sakura interjected. She gave Naruto a slight shove off the couch.

"But Sakura chan." Naruto protested.

"But nothing, go be with your girl." Sakura smiled at the pair.

"Sakura chan, are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yup, I'm just going to watch tv." Sakura answered. Hinata hugged the pink haired girl.

"Okay, Hinata let's go get some anniversary ramen!" Naruto grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. Sakura tossed her head from side to side thinking, Hinata would never get a good meal.

* * *

The group of teens stood at the train station. Excitement was buzzing as the luggage was being loaded. Jiraiya passed through the crowd, greeting students and parents. He found three of the four students he was looking for. The Aburame, Hyuuga, and Nara heirs were off to the side waiting to board the train.

"Jiraiya sama, good morning." Neji greeted. The three teens bowed to their superior.

"Good morning gentlemen. I see you are all ready to have a good trip." Jiraiya returned the the bow with a nod. "I remember my senior trip. Well, the sober parts."

The younger men laughed.

Jiraiya continued. "That brings me to my reason for stopping to see you three."

He eyes each of them carefully, making sure he had their full attention.

"I don't care who, but at least one of you better have an eye on her at _all_ times." He stated. His voice was both authoritative and threatening. His message was clear and understood. "It would be so easy to make sure the three of you lived the rest of your lives without your precious family jelwels, if she came back with so much as a scratch."

The three nodded in compliance.

"Okay then, have fun. Don't get anyone pregnant, and don't drink too much." He walked away. The three let out the breath they were holding.

The pink haired girl was busy talking to Kakashi as Jiraiya approached. Tsunade was at the hospital working, and Naruto was too lazy to get up to walk with Sakura and Kakashi to the train station.

"Kakashi kun, Sakura chan good morning."

"Good morning." They replied in unison.

Jiraiya reached into his pocket and pulled out two plastic cards.

"Sakura chan, these are for you." Sakura took the cards from his hand. The credit cards had her name Uzumaki Sakura imprinted on them.

"The blue one is for whatever you need, meals, souvenirs, etc..get something for you mother and brother. The red one is for emergencies, and I mean real emergencies. Not 'This is the last pair of sandals and I have to have them.' emergencies. Understood?" Jiraiya placed his hand on her shoulder.

Since reuniting, Jiraiya no longer gave Sakura the money from the t-shirt sales. Much to her protests, he began putting the money into a savings account for her. Tsunade promptly reminded Sakura, that she had never been denied anything due to money, so she should quit complaining.

"Yes, I do. Thanks." Sakura placed the cards in her wallet.

"Make sure you treat the guys to dinner at least once. Please be careful." Jiraiya pleaded. He really wanted to tell her to go back home. This trip would be one gigantic party and the idea of his only daughter being hit on by guy after guy did not sit well with him. There would not only be other high school students there, but also university students.

The school had planned activities for the group, but the four juniors were under Kakashi as their chaperon. He wouldn't push them to do the activities if they didn't want to. The beach village they were going to had an entertainment area dedicated to the Come Come Paradise series. Several costume shops, cosplay cafes, bookstores, theaters, etc...the four students would be lucky to see Kakashi once during the week. Basically the friends had a week at the beach unsupervised.

The jounin was standing there reading with a smile of excitement on his face that rivaled some of the students.

"Did your mother work with you on the jutsu for dispelling alcohol?" Jiraiya questioned. 'How can I let her go?'

"Yes, I've got it down pat now." Sakura beamed at her father. Actually her mother had threatened to place a jutsu on her that would make Sakura nausea at the scent of alcohol if she didn't master the technique before leaving. Sakura had all the motivation she needed.

"Good and use it. I shouldn't even say that to you since you're underage, but I know somehow someway you'll find alcohol. I'm just trying to be realistic." Jiraiya looked into her eyes. "Please be careful."

'That's it I can't let her go. I have to take her home now.' He thought to himself.

"I will. I have Kakashi niisan and the guys. I promise to be safe, even if I have sex." Sakura teased. The pink haired girl didn't realize the internal struggle her dad was currently having, or she would have never made that last statement/joke.

"That's it, let's go. You're going home." Jiraiya said seriously. "Where's your bag?"

"I'm not going home, quit playing." Sakura laughed, but the sound died when she saw her dad's expression. "You aren't serious are you?"

"I am. I don't know what your mother was thinking letting you go on this trip! It's horny boys everywhere, then throw beer into the mix, no, no, no. Grab your bag, now."

Sakura's mouth dropped as she looked from her dad to her cousin. "I was just joking. I'm not going to have sex."

She reached out and touched his arm. The toad sage began to calm, but still wasn't sure about letting her go. His head turned to his nephew. "Please keep her safe."

"I will Jiraiya ojisan." Kakashi promised. "But I think those three will be more effective than I could be. They are loyal to Kiba, I will admit and in their minds, she's still his. No guy has a chance with her."

"Just the way I like it." Jiraiya smiled an evil protective father smile.

Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru came over to collect Sakura.

"Let's go you're sitting with me." Shikamaru stated. Sakura picked up her book bag to take on the train. Shino took her bag from her hand and carried it with his.

"But I promised Tobio I would sit with him." Sakura protested. "He's said he had something he wanted to show me."

"Like hell you will. He's a freakin pervert. Stay away from him." Shikamaru pushed her onto the train. "Go to the back, so I can sleep too."

"How can you say he's a pervert, he's your cousin." Sakura protested.

"My point exactly." Shikamaru nodded to Jiraiya. Neji followed suit.

Sakura boarded the train arguing with the shadow genius. Neji followed telling them both to be quiet.

Kakashi and Shino climbed the steps of the train. Shino gave Jiraiya a nod. Jiraiya felt somewhat relieved as he watched the train pull away.

In another part of Konoha, Inuzuka Kiba walked through the woods. His mind made up and a plan on how to win back the heart of his little one forming in his head.

* * *

Kiba's phone vibrated as he played video games with Naruto, four days after their other friends left. Cursing at his lost, he flipped the phone open, "Hey Shino man what's up?"

"Listen." Shino held up the phone and Kiba heard screams of a large crowd and a band playing in the background. Kiba recognized the group, a smile crossing his face. "I'm sending you a video."

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Shino, they're at the concert. He's sending a video." Kiba's phone vibrated indicating a new text. He opened the video and could see the stage set up on the beach. Sakura was on Shikamaru's shoulders and she was singing at the top of her lungs with the band. His heart ached seeing her there without him. The girl was wearing a black bikini top and shorts. 'Fuck she's sexy as hell.' Kiba thought.

Shino panned over to Neji, Kotetsu, and Izumo.

Tenten's mouth dropped. She had never seen her boyfriend look so sexy. His hair wasn't pulled back like normal and it was moving with the music. He wore a simple tank top and board shorts. She could not wait for him to return in two days. He had called and texted, but usually she was busy at work or he was on his way somewhere. Sakura had also texted to let her know that he was being faithful, even with the amount of girls throwing themselves at him.

"Looks like they are having a good time. They're right in front of the stage. The band sounds great." Hinata commented.

"Sakura chan is half naked!" Naruto shouted. "Why can't she just wear a normal bathing suit or clothes?"

"Do you know how many crunches it takes to get abs like that?" Ino asked. "Hell I don't blame her for showing it off."

"Agreed." Tenten stated. "Do you really think any one of those guys would let anything happen to her?"

The song ended. Shino turned the camera back to the stage. The lead singer began to talk to the crowd as the song changed.

"Hell yeah! Let's here it Port City!" He shouted to the crowd. A large wave of shouts and cheers took over the crowd. "What do we have here?"

He walked toward the spot that Konoha group occupied.

"Pink, you wanna come up here with us for a song or two?" He asked. Shino moved the camera to show him talking to Sakura. He extended his hand to Sakura. Shikamaru and the others could be heard cheering Sakura on.

"Are you kidding me!" Ino and Tenten screamed. They watched Sakura being lifted by security and placed on stage. Kiba and Naruto both frowned as they heard the cat calls from the guys in the crowd.

"This guys, is enough reason to be a musician!" The lead singer showed Sakura off to the crowd. Sakura smiled.

"Hey, I'm gonna go. I know Sakura would want this on the digital camera." Shino said. The video ended.

"She said she'd meet the band." Chouji laughed. "Don't worry mutt, she's been there all week, and I'm sure she's been good. You have."

"Hn." Kiba responded. He picked up the controller. A few more days was all he had to wait.

* * *

The group of friends sat around the restaurant passing around the digital cameras the four had brought back. They took up three booths and were loud. But they weren't the only group of friends reminiscing over the last week. The restaurant was packed.

"I love this shirt thanks!" Ino held up a t-shirt that read, 'Leaf Kunoichi, Your Greatest ASSet in the Deep Bush.'

"Mine's better." Tenten beam. Pulling on one with 'Kunoichi of Hidden Leaf Village, A Tradition of Keeping Konoha's Wood Hard and Ready.'

"I can't believe you got on stage and to the after party!" Ino shouted. She was looking at the video Neji shot.

"I told you I would, and that party was awesome." Sakura pointed to different people in the crowd.

"There are plenty of blondes, brunettes, and girls with black hair in the world, but pink always gets you noticed." Sakura bragged.

"Especially as loud as you are." Shikamaru added.

"Shino are you doing karaoke in this picture?" Hinata asked.

"Dude how drunk were you?" Naruto scoffed. He was sharing Hinata's fries.

"Sakura why does my boyfriend have a tattoo?" Tenten asked looking through Shino's camera.

"It's fake don't worry. They won't let you get tattoos if you've been drinking." Shino answered.

"And trust me, that's all he did." Sakura reassured Tenten.

"Look who's talking." Neji gave her a smirk. "I remember someone punching a girl when she was a little drunk."

"Hey, that bitch had it coming, Shikamaru told her to leave him alone." Sakura commented. "He couldn't hit her, but I could."

"Broke her jaw." Shino looked at Tenten. "It was awesome."

"No awesome was watching Abiru and Okami fight!" Sakura pushed the buttons of the camera to reveal a video of a boyfriend and girlfriend arguing. "Okami was ready to kill him."

"I couldn't believe that when you called!" Ino gushed. "I mean we all thought Abiru like boys, but to hook up with one on this trip, scandalous."

"I know you should have seen Okami's face. She deserves it, she cheated on him this whole year." Sakura and the girls watched the video. "But that guy was so freakin hot, watch here he comes."

The said other guy walked into the frame of the video.

"Oh dear God he's hot!" Ino said for the other two girls.

"Shikamaru are you wearing a dress in this picture?" Chouji asked. He passed Shino's camera to Ino.

"Shino! You were suppose to erase those. That means the other video is on there two." Sakura's eyes got big.

"Sakura, is this guy doing a body shot off you?" Tenten shouted. All three girls looked at her with wide eyes. A blush covered her face.

"You'll see why when he stands up." Sakura smiled slyly.

"Shit! He's gorgeous." Ino looked at her friend.

"He's even better looking here." Sakura showed the girls her phone that held his picture and number.

"Next year is going to be hell for you." Sakura pointed to Tenten. "Those two are married old ladies, who don't know how to flirt anymore, and soon you will join them. I guess I'll be on my own again."

"You may not want to hear this, but she was the hottest thing on that beach. She got us in places I couldn't believe." Shino said to Kiba. Kiba was looking through Shikamaru's camera. Strangely he wasn't mad or upset. He could only guess it was because he was going to soon make her his.

"There was this one guy from your clan, that kept following us around the last two days. It was like he was her puppy or something. He never made a move on her, but always asked if he could do anything for her, like he was her servant. Inuzuka Ran, do you know him?" Neji asked.

"No, he doesn't sound familiar." Kiba stopped on a photo. The group was at a bonfire. Sakura was sitting on a log. Kiba zoomed in on the picture. "Was this taken before you met him?"

"Yeah, the night before. I'm sure he was at that bonfire. Why?" Shino asked. Kiba pointed to Sakura in the picture. Then he realized why. "I can't believe I never thought of that."

Kiba smiled. Sakura was sitting on a log, with a marshmallow on a stick. She was wearing a black hoodie. The front had the image of a clawed hand ripping through, with 'I can smell your fear.' written across the front. On the back the familiar burgundy fang marks of the Inuzuka clan.

"That hoodie must has still carried my scent. The alpha male carries a certain scent. When he saw her in that, plus with my scent, he went into bitch mode serving and protecting her." Kiba laughed. This idea pleased him. Sakura deserved to be treated like the queen she would one day be.

After another hour of laughing at their adventures and looking at videos and pictures the group split up to go home. Kiba was biding his time to talk to Sakura. He wanted to give her a chance to get back home and settle in. He knew there would be time this week.

Kiba smiled as he climbed into bed. He looked at the two concert t-shirts. One with the band signatures, and the other for him to wear. Both smelled of Sakura and were the same ones she wore over her bikini top in one of the videos from the concert.

* * *

The next day in their Ninja class, Itachi announced they would work as teams in a genjutsu induced battle. He would placed each of the teams in a different genjutsu and they would have to complete a mission given to them.

"Genjutsus are an excellent way to simulate a real mission. Don't worry, you won't be hurt. This will however give you the opportunity to see where you are weak as a team and as an individual." Itachi looked at the class. "Please take them seriously."

Every team had gone except Kakashi's. Itachi called them forward. He made the hand seals and the three stood there while the genjutsu took it's effect. The class sat scattered in groups on the bleachers and talked.

"I hate genjutsus. They make me feel all weird on the inside." Ino said. "How do you think Sakura and Naruto are doing?"

"Probably pretty good. The illusion feels like a real mission, but their team is getting stronger." Neji spoke up. He was still a little angry that Shino's team had completed their mission faster than his.

Kiba had not spoken the entire time they were sitting there. He watched Sakura as she stood in place beside her teammates, stroking Akamaru's fur. Team Kakashi was taking a little longer than the other groups. Suddenly he felt a change in Sakura's scent. Akamaru lifted his head also. Fear, no wait panic. Something was wrong. His eyes squinted as he looked at her. The girl's face was covered with sweat and tears and her legs twitching.

"Kiba." Shino said. He held his hand out to release one of his destruction bugs.

"I know." Kiba answered. Concerned, he stood from his spot on the bleachers. Akamaru by his side.

"What's taking them so long?" Tenten asked. She placed the book down she was reading. "It's a simple recovery mission. The genjutsu is realistic enough, but they shouldn't take this long."

"Wait, what's Sakura doing?" Neji asked. His byakugan activated. Everyone's head snapped up.

Sakura reached for her weapons pouched. The team was still under the genjutsu. She pulled a kunai from her pouch. Kiba stepped down from the bleachers.

'What is she doing?' He thought. A gasped escaped his mouth as he watched Sakura raised the kunai in her hand. In one swift movement she slammed the kunai into her leg and pulled. The kunai dug deep into her skin, blood began running down her leg. Her left leg buckled and she dropped to the ground on one knee. Ragged breaths barely leaving her mouth, as her body collapsed on the gym floor.

"SAKURA!" Kiba screamed. He started to rush over to her, but Kurenai stopped him.

A loud pop sounded, and Kakashi stood over Sakura. The genjutsu was broken, and Naruto, Zaku, Gai, and Itachi rushed over to her. Kakashi picked Sakura up in his arms and left the gym. Naruto, Zaku, and Itachi followed. Gai pulled his cell phone out and dialed the number to the hospital.

"Kiba, this is something for her team to deal with." Kurenai said. "Sakura will be ok."

Her friends sat in silence. Each wondered what could have happened during team Kakashi's exercise to cause Sakura to do that.

"Her chakra was lower than I've ever seen." Neji stated.

"What the hell caused her to do that?" Shikamaru asked the question each one of them had.

Kiba went to Sakura's apartment that evening to find her not home. He wondered if she was in the hospital, but was pretty sure that her mother could cure the injury. The calls to Naruto and Sakura's cell phones were unanswered too. The next day neither Naruto or Sakura were at school. Hinata said she only talked to Naruto briefly, and didn't know what had happened. Kiba was forced to ask Zaku what happened.

"Inuzuka, that's team business. If you meant anything to Sakura she would have told you." Zaku smirked. "I guess you aren't as special as you would like to think."

Zaku laughed as he walked off with his friends.

"Fucking bastard." Kiba growled.

The next day Naruto walked to the train station. He hugged Hinata, and greeted the guys.

"Listen, guys something happened to Sakura chan while we were doing our exercise. Physically she's ok. I mean her leg is hurt, and she lost a lot of chakra, but she'll be okay." Naruto sounded as if his heart was breaking. Hinata took his hand in his.

"Naruto kun, why did she do that?" Hinata asked.

"She had to get out of the genjutsu. Using the kunai was the only way she could think of to do it." Naruto started to explained, his voice was heavy with sadness. "She wants to drop out of the Ninja program."

"She what?" Shikamaru yelled, jumping from the bench he was sitting on. "How can she want to drop out?"

"She can't Naruto kun." Hinata looked at him with disbelief. There was an expression of disbelief on each of their friends.

"I can't lose her." Naruto whispered to her. He pulled her closer.

"So she's going to quit?" Kiba said. His face was turned in a frown. "She just can't quit after one failure."

"You guys don't understand." Naruto added. "That exercise_ broke_ her."

"Naruto what happened?" Shino asked. He and Shika had tried to call her a few times, but like Kiba did not get an answer.

"I can't say. I just want you guys to know before she came back tomorrow." Naruto finished.

_Jiraiya rushed over to the hospital as quickly as he could. The urgent message reached him as he was reporting to the hokage. His daughter was already in an examining room with her mother working on her. He waited outside with Kakashi, Zaku, Naruto, and Itachi. After a few hours, Itachi left with Zaku to go home. Once Tsunade was done healing the young girl, she allowed the others to come in. _

"_She's resting now. Her chakra was dangerously low, like it had been sucked from her. The cut is about five inches long, but I made sure it wouldn't scar. She'll be sore, but that's not the main thing that concerns me." Tsunade explained Sakura's condition. "The seal has weaken a little. The Third will need to be informed."_

"_I'll do that as soon as I leave here." Kakashi commented. _

"_Naruto, what happened?" Jiraiya asked. He sat beside Sakura on the bed, who was sleeping. "Why did she do that?"_

"_We were in this forest. And Itachi sensei had us doing a recovery mission. There were some bandits, who attacked us. Zaku had immobilized them, and Sakura chan made the hand seals for one of her genjutsus. This giant snake came out and attacked the bandits. Which was great." Naruto's face turned into a frown. "Then the snake's head split into three separate snakes. One came after me, one went after Zaku, and the third went after Itachi sensei."_

"_What?" Tsunade asked. She looked at Jiraiya. _

"_It swallowed me. I looked at Sakura chan and it was like she was a different person. Like it wasn't her." Naruto continued. "She stabbed herself to break her own genjutsu, not Itachi sensei's. That snake ate us. I could feel my chakra draining from me."_

"_What did he do to our baby?" Tsunade said. Her anger growing at her former teammate. _

_Sakura woke up later in her bed at her dad's house. Everyone sitting around her._

"_Honey, are you ok?" Tsunade looked at her daughter. _

"_I can't do this. I can't be a kunoichi." Sakura said. Her face set. _

"_Don't be silly, Sakura. This is just one set back." _

"_No mom, I'm serious." Sakura pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Look at how bad I've handled everything with Kiba and Gaara. A kunoichi's life is even more stressful. I can barely handle this."_

"_Sakura being a kunoichi is in your blood. This is something you can do. Each one of you heirs is given an automatic spot as a ninja based on your bloodline. Other students and clan members have to pass that exam. You can do this." _

"_Aren't you listening to me? I can't control these things. One of the genjutsus attacked my team!" Sakura looked out her window. _

"_And you recognized it. You did what you needed to do to get your team out safely. This was a training exercise meaning you are still learning." Tsunade touched her hand. _

"_Little one do you think that just because you stop training, the situation will change? If he's still out there you not being a kunoichi makes it easier for him to kill you." Her father added. "You're smart, you have to be prepared."_

"_It doesn't matter, I've made up my mind. I just want to get some rest." Sakura turned away from her family. _

_Tsunade sighed and motioned for them to leave the room. She knew better than to argue with Sakura in this state of mind. _

The afternoon came and Naruto went home. Jiraiya moved Sakura to her home, so she could be around more of her things. Naruto had spent the day in a funk. Sakura was meant to be his teammate, he was sure of it. Somehow he needed to convince her. They were bother and sister. He needed her. He knocked lightly on her door.

"Hey sis, you up?" He said to the closed door.

"Yeah, come on in." Sakura pushed herself up on the bed. Her side hurt some, since the third had been by to strengthen the seal on her side.

"We've got to talk. You can't drop out of the program." He sat on her bed. "You and I are different than everyone else."

"I know Naruto niisan, but I can't do this. You saw what happened when I tried to use that genjutsu." Sakura looked at her older brother. "I can't take the chance of hurting my teammates."

"Then you need to train harder and make it work. I can't be a shinobi without you."

"You were doing pretty well before you met me." Sakura looked at him.

He took her hand in his. "Now I'm doing better. Sakura imouto I need you with me. Don't you get it?"

"What if I fail? Look at our family history. All those shinobi, one of them has to suck, and I don't want it to be me."

"Won't happen, I won't let it." Naruto smiled. "We came into this world together. This is how it's suppose to be now that we've been reunited."

"Fine." Sakura gave in. Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"Good. Want me to move you to the couch? It's closer to the kitchen. I'm going over to Hinata chan's for awhile."

She nodded, and he picked her up, walking to the living room. "Could you bring me something to eat?"

"Yeah." Naruto placed a bag of chips, a drink, and few oranges on her lap. "That good? I'll bring you something back to eat for dinner."

"Ok." Sakura turned the tv on and began to peel the orange. Naruto kissed her forehead and left the apartment.

A knock on the door brought Sakura back to the real world.

'Maybe they'll go away.' Inner Sakura thought.

The knocking continued.

'Maybe not.' She answered her inner self.

She limped from the couch to the door, as it was being pounded on again.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." Sakura swung open the door to find Kiba standing there. Akamaru ran past Sakura and into the kitchen. "Kiba."

"Mind if I come in?" Kiba asked. His voice was soft.

"Sure." Sakura moved and limped toward the living room while Kiba removed his shoes.

"How are you?" He helped her down on the couch.

"Fine. My leg hurts, but I'm ok." Sakura answered. She was embarrassed having him there. Her hand ran nervously through her hair.

'We look great!' Inner Sakura said sarcasticaly. Sakura realized she was wearing a pair of Naurto's shorts and a t shirt with a hole in the middle of it.

"Naruto says you want to drop out of the program." He looked straight ahead at the tv.

'What the hell is wrong with me, why am I so nervous.' He thought.

"We talked about it, and I guess I'm going to stay with it." She too was staring at the tv.

"That's good. I wanted to tell you not to, you're one of the strongest people I know. It would suck if you left." Kiba continued.

"Well, I am going to continue. Is that the only reason you stopped by?"

"No, I wanted to apologize. For being an asshole about the whole Gaara thing." Kiba turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. I would have done the same for you."

"It's ok." Sakura looked back at him. "I don't want to keep you from anything. I know you have obligations."

"See that's just it, that's why I got so mad." Kiba took her hand in his. He remember Shibi's words to remain calm. "Don't you get it Sakura? I was finally free, free to give you everything and you left. You ran away without even saying goodbye to me."

"It's not like I had a lot of time to hang around and wait for you." Sakura said. She wasn't sure what he was thinking or trying to say.

"I know, but I didn't know how to deal with it at the time. It's like I didn't matter to you." His voice was soft when he said the last sentence.

Sakura looked at his face that held an expression of hurt and rejection.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted you to feel that way. You've always mattered." Sakura lowered her head. "I thought you knew how I felt about you."

"I did, until he came back into the picture. I couldn't read you anymore." He started to stroke her hand.

"So now what?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kiba looked down at the carpet. "I love you Sakura. I always have."

Sakura felt a blush take over her face.

"I love you, and I always will." She replied.

"Wait here." Kiba stood up from the couch.

"Like I could go anywhere." Sakura said.

Kiba crossed the room and entered the kitchen. She could hear him grunting and talking to Akamaru in the kitchen.

"Close your eyes. No peeking." Kiba shouted across the apartment.

"You aren't going to stab me with a kunai are you?"

"No, that's after your leg heals, and it definitely will not be with a kunai." Kiba answered in a very dirty voice.

"Kiba, you pervert."

"Just close your eyes." Kiba shot back.

"Fine." Sakura conceded and closed her eyes. She could feel Kiba behind her and then something cool touch below her neck.

"Open them." Kiba said. He was leaning over the back of the couch, with his head beside Sakura's. Sakura looked down and brought her hand up to the object around her neck.

In her hand was a circular gold charm. The Leaf Village symbol was carved into it, but also wrapped around a fang and the kanji letters for his clan inscribed. Kiba hopped over the couch and sat beside her. The words around the charm read, 'To Protect, Serve, and Lead, My Clan, My Village.'

"Kiba, this is your clan charm." Sakura had a surprised expression on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Each heir to the clan has one that says that on the outside of it. This is the same one all the clan leaders wore before me. When I have a son, it'll become his." Kiba said. "The Akimichi, Aburame and the Nara's also pass theirs down. The Uchihas, Yamanakas, and the Hyuugas give their heirs new ones instead."

"But…" Sakura stammered. She knew what a big deal this was.

"But nothing Sakura, I've never given that to another girl. I love you, and I want you to be my girlfriend." Kiba asked. Sakura very rarely saw the dog trainer shy about anything, and at this moment he was blushing like a virgin bride. He cleared his throat, looked into her eyes, and proceeded. "Sakura, will you be my girl?"

"Yes, Kiba." Sakura didn't know why she was suddenly so embarrassed.

'FINALY!!' Inner Sakura jumped up and down, high giving herself.

'Yes!' Sakura chanted. The pair danced around.

Kiba laughed at the change of scent Sakura had. He pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He tilted his head toward hers and moved in to kiss her softly. His lips touched hers and his tongue grazed the outside of her lips. Sakura complied and allowed him entrance. The pair kissed, pulling their bodies close. The need for air cause them to break apart. Timid smiles crossed both faces as they blushed.

"Little one, have you been eating oranges?" Kiba looked her over curiously.

"Yes, why?" Sakura looked down at her hands. Red splotches appeared over her hands and legs. "Oh, that'll go away soon."

"Good because I thought maybe you were allergic to me." Kiba laughed. He pulled her into another kiss. "And I can't have that."

So into their kiss neither heard the apartment door open.

"AHEM! Inuzuka would you like to explain what the hell you are doing to my sister?" Naruto looked ready to kill the dog trainer.

"Your sister!" Kiba looked from Sakura to Naruto. Sakura shook her head agreeing with the blonde standing behind them.

* * *

There it's the longest chapter in the whole story. (13, 924 words) It took forever to edit and reread. I don't have beta, cause I tend to be my own worse critic. I hope you liked it and it didn't seem to drag on.

I'm scared I may have drifted away from my more basic writing skills, but I hope you understand.

The spring break trip was suppose to be a separate chapter, but I decided to just make it a few drabbles instead. What else? Oh that's my last update for awhile. I have to update my other story, The List and there's a plot bunny dancing around in my head for a ShinoxSakura one shot. And I used Back-on because they are one of my favorite bands.

Kiba: You just finished the longest chapter you've ever written, what are you going to do now?

Me: I'm going to Disney!

Kankuro: Can we come?

Me: Sure!

Shino: I need to buy more sunblock.


	34. Just Pure Fluffy Filler

has it really been since the beginning of may since i updated? wow, i suck! so this chapter does nothing for the plot. it's just fluffy fillerness. hope you don't mind cause i figured since it took 33 chapters to get them together one chapter like this couldn't hurt. you know what i hate...is that i have to update this story, yet i have like four different plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. i put them in my notebook, but they won't let me concentrate on this story like i should. shoo bunnies...shoo.

so here are three stories that i'm reading right now.

Silver and Emerald Days by Zelha. it's a sakura and neji story.

My Secret Life as a Emo by materwolf5. it's a kankuro and kiba story.

Denial and the sequel Relationship Problems by Amaya Jade. it's also a kankuro and kiba story.

so go show these stories some love. now on with the fluffines!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR Just Pure Fluffy Filler!**

"What the hell is going on here?" Kiba asked. He looked from Naruto to Sakura.

"Naruto niisan, you weren't suppose to tell," Sakura looked at Naruto.

"We told Hinata," he replied. Naruto entered the room fully and sat on the love seat.

"Yeah, cause she was going to dump your ass!" Sakura shouted.

"This is different Sakura imouto," he answered seriously. "It's not fair for him not to know."

"Could one of you explain what you are talking about?" Kiba asked. His body scooted to the edge of the sofa.

"Sakura imouto, what happened to your skin?" Naruto frowned at Kiba.

"Oh, oranges an allergic reaction. Where's Hinata, you didn't leave her down stairs did you?" Sakura asked.

"No, her dad called her home early." Naruto answered.

"Am I invisible?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sorry Kiba, it's just we weren't suppose to tell anyone right now." Sakura looked down at her lap feeling guilty for keeping a secret from her new beau.

"He has to know Sakura this is different than with Hinata. He's your boyfriend, and he has to make a choice."

"A choice about what?" Kiba still confused. The dog trainer was getting aggravated.

"Sakura imouto and I are twins, but it's much more complicated than that." Naruto began to explain.

Kiba sat back and held Sakura's hand as the two shared with him the truth about their lives.

When Sakura finished, Naruto sat at the edge of his chair, "Kiba man, we've been friends since grade two, and I know how much you love Hana san. I'm sure you can understand how much I care about Sakura imouto then."

"Yeah, I do." Kiba smiled looking at the girl beside him. Sakura had a blush creep across her face.

"Dad, Kakashi niisan, and I are willing to die for her, if someone's trying to hurt her. But you have a choice. You don't have to put your life at risk." Naruto's expression was more serious than Sakura had ever seen. "You don't have to tell me what you want think I want to hear, just be honest. I'm not asking you to die for her, but I am asking if you are going to be with my sister, please protect her. Keep her safe, and not just from him."

Kiba sat for a moment thinking of the words Naruto spoke.

"Naruto, I could give some big speech about how I can protect her from the world, but to be honest I know I couldn't beat a sannin now. And I also know that I will do my best to keep her safe, and that's no lie." Kiba looked at Naruto. "I'm loyal to those who are precious to me, and she means the world to me."

Sakura watched the exchange between the two most important boys in her life. There was an unspoken conversation going on between the pair. Her eyes rolled in her head, as she chuckled at the two.

"Would you two like a moment alone?" Sakura interrupted.

"Nah, we're good." Kiba answered. "Twins, that's what was bugging me. I knew there was something about your scents, but I couldn't figure it out."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. She snuggled a little closer to him.

"Each family has it's own scent. All Aburames have a certain scent. So do Naras or Hyuugas." Kiba rubbed her arm. "You two had a family scent. That's what it was, Shino and I have been trying to figure it out since we noticed. Well, his bugs noticed it."

"Just keep this between us for now please." Sakura moved to stand. Her face twisted a little at the pain that was in her leg.

"What are you doing?" Kiba grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll take you." He scooped her into his arms and walked to her bathroom.

"I'm not helpless. I have to walk on it, my muscles are starting to get stiff," the voice shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Whatever, just pee." Kiba stood over her desk. Pictures from her trip with Shino, Shika, and Neji were there, and he began leafing through them. There was a feeling of relief that his friends were with her on the trip. From the expressions of most of the guys in the background, he could tell Sakura was pretty popular at the beach. "Hey little one, what is going on in this pic with Shika?"

"Which one, it's not like I can see it," Sakura asked. She limped from the bathroom and stood beside him. "Oh that, see the guy over there? He undid my bikini top, and Shika went off."

"From the looks of this you had fun, but what are you going to do next year when I'm on the trip," he teased. He picked his girlfriend up and placed her on her bed.

"Maybe I'll get to sleep in my own bed instead of Shino's or Shikamaru's."

"What?" Kiba looked at her.

"I was the odd girl, so I had my own room. Shino or Shika would kick me out, so they could use the room. Then on like the third night Kakashi niisan didn't show up, so Shino took his room and Shika took mine. I got stuck bunking with Neji," she scooted over so he could sit beside her.

"Where was Kakashi sensei?" Kiba wrapped his arm around her. Now that the pair were official, Kiba just had to touch her. He couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Who knows? I mean we only saw him three times the whole time, but he texted me a lot," Sakura leaned into his chest. "You know there's a Icha Icha district there so, take a guess."

"I think he's my new hero." Kiba laughed. He turned his head toward hers, and began to kiss her.

Sakura sighed as his lips touched hers. Inner Sakura ran around inside her head screaming, finally collapsing from joy.

A tingle passed through Sakura's body. She could feel the warmth of his body, and his scent drove her insane. As the kiss deepened, Kiba's hands moved to caress Sakura's face, while Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Leaning back on to her bed Kiba began to straddle her. Something clicked in her mind, she needed something, her mind couldn't process what. Then suddenly she remembered she had to breath. Air! Pulling away from Kiba, she gasped.

"I kinda need to breath," she blushed. She sat up and faced him.

"I forgot that too," he looked at her laughing. "I can't believe I'm finally here with you."

"You, how do you think I feel?" Sakura touched his chest. "No other girls?"

"We don't have to worry about that anymore, come back here," he pulled her close and assaulted her mouth. The pair continued to kiss, and Kiba suddenly pulled away. He turned his head to the side and moved away from her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she's feeling better. She's in her room with Kiba." Sakura could hear Naruto telling one of her parents. Kiba jumped off her bed.

'Please don't be dad, please not dad.' Sakura prayed.

"INUZUKA, get out here!" Jiraiya yelled from the other room.

'Fuck.' Inner Sakura thought.

Kiba and Sakura went into the living room. There on the couch beside Naruto was Kakashi playing a video game, and standing behind the couch was Jiraiya. Akamaru came out of the kitchen to stand beside his master.

"Yes, Jiraiya sama?" Kiba asked. The white haired man was not only an intimidating ninja, but also his girlfriend's dad. The alpha male in him did not back down, but stood straight looking at the older man in the eye.

"Dad, welcome home." Sakura said. A look of surprise crossed the nin's face as Sakura addressed him as father. "Don't worry big mouth brother over there spilled the beans."

"Naruto!" Jiraiya looked at his son.

"Dad, he had to know, they're dating," Naruto looked at his father seriously. "I needed to know he'd protect her."

Kakashi looked up from the game, "He's right Jiraiya ojisan. Kiba kun may not want the responsibility of being with her."

Turning to Kiba, Jiraiya crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"Kiba kun, Sakura is my only daughter. I know the loyalty your family has. I trust you with her," Jiraiya started. "Do not hurt her. Do not let her get hurt."

"Hai Jiraiya sama. She's safe with me." Kiba answered. He sat in the armchair. Kakashi offered him a game controller.

"Well, good all that's out of the way, I'm hungry." Naruto announced. "Sakura imuoto what's for dinner?"

"You were supposed to bring back dinner for me, remember?" Sakura sat on the love seat.

"Sakura chan have you been eating citrus, you're allergic to it," Jiraiya asked looking at her hands.

"Oh yeah, so ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but oranges are so good. And I want chicken and broccoli," Sakura answered both men.

"Damn it Kiba kun," Kakashi said losing. "Rematch."

Kiba nodded. He started the game again.

"I don't want broccoli, we've had it every night this week." Naruto shouted.

"No we haven't, that was zucchini," Sakura looked at her dad. "Dad please."

Jiraiya was busy looking at the mail. The twins continued to argue as Kakashi and Kiba played the video game. Tsunade walked in surprised to hear so much noise.

"What is going on here," she asked. Jiraiya crossed the room and kissed her. Sakura and Naruto let out a groan.

"Mom, I want ramen." Naruto argued.

"No chicken and broccoli." Sakura said trying to get her mom's attention.

"Did you see this from the contractor," Jiraiya pulled Tsunade away from the commotion.

"Yes, I did," as she was led into the kitchen she gave Jiraiya a questioning look toward Kiba.

"Yeah, she's wearing his charm," Jiraiya whispered. The couple hugged each other in the kitchen, and Jiraiya kissed his wife pushing her against the counter. "How was you day, my love?"

"She's wearing his charm?" Tsunade laughed at the irritated look on her husband's face. "That's good, now maybe she can get her head back together, and my day is now better."

The pair nuzzled and kissed until a loud thump was heard from the living room. Sakura was on top of Naruto, and she had him pinned to the floor.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it, or I'll throw out all the instant ramen." Sakura threatened.

"Both of you get up! Sakura your wound, honestly you should know better," Tsunade picked up her daughter placing her on the couch. The bandage had a stain of blood on it. Naruto please go get me a clean set of bandages."

Kiba realized at this point, he was dating the daughter of two of the legendary sannin, the great granddaughter of the First, and Kakashi's cousin. She winked at him, giving him a sly look.

"Kiba kun, what would you like for dinner, you are welcome to stay," Tsunade asked. She was undressing Sakura's wound.

"Don't feed him, we'll never get rid of him," Jiraiya joked. He bent over giving Akamaru a bowl of water. The white haired man liked Kiba, but was opposed to anyone dating his little girl. He didn't doubt Kiba's feelings for Sakura. He had seen how this boy was with girls. For Kiba to settle down with Sakura, he knew she was loved by the Inuzuka. He had watched all of Naruto's friends grow up, so he counted on the Inuzuka heir to be loyal to Sakura, and protect her. The father expected that to be the case with all of Naruto's friends. 'This group is special, more special than any other group of students that have passed trough the school. They don't even have a clue as to how great they will become,' he thought. He chuckled as Sakura tried to kick Naruto with her other foot.

"Whatever is fine, Haru...Uzumaki...san?" Kiba answered unsure for what to call Sakura's mom, now knowing the truth.

"Kiba kun, when it is just us, Tsunade san is fine," she gave him a warm smile. She smacked Sakura's good leg. "Stop fidgeting. Naruto call an order in to Jantou's please. Get three large number forty threes."

"Awe man," Naruto got up and did as told, while Sakura made a face at him.

After dinner, Kakashi and Jiraiya left for a meeting with the hokage. Akamaru returned to the kitchen to nap having a full belly. Sakura and Kiba sat next to each other on the love seat as Tsunade slept on the couch. The tv played Spiderman. Naruto went to shower.

"So little one, I won't be in school tomorrow. We have a clan thing this weekend. It's the first full moon of the spring, so there are rituals we have," Kiba nuzzled her neck, while keeping his eye on Tsunade. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know, I don't want you to go, but I know you have too."

The two began kissing again. Sakura felt something moving on Kiba's leg. She gave him a curious look toward his crotch.

"It's my phone, silly." Kiba took his phone out and saw his mom's name. "Damn, I'd better go."

Sakura pouted. Kiba leaned over sucking on the bottom lip that was sticking out.

"Want me to carry you to your room?" Kiba didn't want to let the moment pass.

"No, I can do it," Sakura smiled at him. "I'm a big girl."

"Mhm."

Sakura got up to walk him to the door.

"I love you," Kiba said pulling her close. "I'll try to come by on Sunday, but if not I'll see you Monday."

"I love you too." Sakura leaned in to kiss him.

"Akamaru, let's go." The clicking of Akamaru's claws sounded against the floor. He let out a small yip, and jumped into Kiba's arms. The pup licked Sakura's fingers.

"Goodnight to you too, Akamaru. Take care of him please," the pink haired girl asked the white dog.

He barked a response enthusiastically.

The pair kissed again. "You know if we keep this up, my mom is going to hand me my ass?"

"Sorry, you're right," Sakura blushed. She backed away from him.

"I didn't say you could move yet," he laughed. With one last kiss, he opened the door and waved good bye. Sakura leaned against the door her heart was both happy and sad. Kiba was her boyfriend, but she already missed him.

"I thought you'd never finish. Is that what Hinata chan and I look like?" Naruto asked. He walked into the kitchen and began scooping out ice cream.

"No, cause you're not as cute as Kiba." Sakura teased.

Later that evening Tsunade walked into Sakura's room as she was putting up her clean clothes.

"So Kiba has asked you to be his girlfriend," she sat on the bed.

"Yes." Sakura couldn't look at her mother from being embarrassed.

"He's perfect for you. I think I may be looking at my son in law."

"MOM, honestly. We just started dating tonight." Sakura turned to look at her mother. She couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Sakura, I've lived a lot longer than you have. I can see the love between the two of you." Tsunade picked up a book on medical jutsus on Sakura's nightstand. "I was in love with someone before your father."

"Really?" Sakura stopped putting away her clothes and sat on the bed with her mother. "Who?"

"His name was Dan. He was two years older than me. He became a shinobi right out of high school." Tsunade got a far away look in her eyes. "We were going to be married. He asked me in my junior year. Your father and I were teammates, and he hated Dan. Mainly cause he was a little jealous of him. Your father had a slight crush on me since grade eight."

"So what happened?" Sakura became really interested in the story. Tsunade never spoke of things like this with Sakura. Keeping this part of her life secret from Sakura was hard, but now she was happy to share this with her daughter.

"He had spoken to my parents, and we were engaged. Two months later he was killed on a mission," she placed the book back down on the nightstand. "I almost dropped out of the program, but your father kept on my ass about becoming stronger to protect everyone I loved."

"Sounds like Naruto niisan," Sakura couldn't help but think of how similar her dad and brother were.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it. Your dad was wonderful. He never tried to hit on me after that, he just kept being my friend and support. Eventually by the end of our senior year, I realized I didn't want to be without him. That I loved him."

"Did you tell dad?" Sakura was intently listening to the story. Neither noticed the blonde fox boy in the doorway.

"No your father was dating another woman, from the Nara clan. I took the chance to date a few other guys, nothing ever too serious. But then two years after we graduated, " Tsunade laughed "Your uncle Minato spilled the beans. The next thing I knew, your dad was outside my window, singing love songs to me. After that, we started dating."

"That's the same story dad use to tell me, except in his version, you chased him." Naruto said from the doorway. "Somehow I believe your story more."

"My point Sakura is, that I know Hinata chan will be Naruto's bride, and you'll marry Kiba. It may not be right away like Ino and Chouji, but I feel that no matter what life brings the four of you, this is your fate." Tsunade stood, looking at her children. "And I am happy that you both have people that love you as much as those two do. Nurture these relationships and cherish them."

Tsunade kissed Sakura on the top of her head, and Naruto on his forehead as she left the room. The twins looked at one another, and Naruto came in sitting on Sakura's bed.

"That was way too serious, let's watch Air Gear." Naruto suggested, reaching for the remote.

Tsunade let Sakura stay home the remainder of the week. Shikamaru came by to check on her, as well as her other friends. Zaku called her to check on her.

When Monday came Sakura went to school earlier to catch up on her work. Having missed school when she went to Suna, now this injury, Sakura felt extremely behind. Not only that she still had duties for prom and graduation committees. Tenten informed her Friday that the group decided Sakura should run for Student Council secretary. Shikamaru was running for the Student Council president. Tenten explained Sakura was the only one who could get Shikamaru to do his work, so she was a natural for the position secretary. The junior went to the admin office to register her name for the election. After doing that she, stopped by Kurenai's classroom, then Ibiki's.

'If I don't get caught up, I'll slip in class rankings,' she thought as she walked toward the junior hall. She was at her locker when Tobio, Izumo, and Kotetsu approached her.

"Welcome back," he smiled. He leaned against the lockers as Sakura dumped her books inside.

"Yeah princess, how are you?" Kotetsu asked. The normal grin crossed his face as he picked Sakura up and spun her.

"Thanks, and I feel so much better." Sakura giggled as he set her down. The three boys stood talking to her.

Shikamaru and Neji walked through the double doors and saw the guys around Sakura. They joined the group and fell into place with the conversation. The first bell began to ring. The students began to break apart slowly knowing they had six minutes to get to class.

"Sakura chan, I have to ask you if you have a date for prom. I'd like to take you," Tobio asked her.

Sakura thought about what Ino said Saturday.

_'Hey Sakura I already reserved your room for prom.' Ino told her as they were looking over the kimonos Ino had to pick from for the Cultural Festival._

_'Huh, what do you mean.' Sakura asked._

_'I rented seven rooms for us. Hinata and Naruto, Neji and Tenten, Chouji and me, plus one for Kiba, one for Shikamaru, one for Shino, and one for you.' Ino counted the number of rooms on her fingers. 'That way you and your date could have some privacy.'_

_'Uh huh.' Sakura stuttered._

_'We wanted to get the best rooms at the hotel, so I went ahead and got them,' the blond tossed a pink kimono to the side. 'You are planning on going to prom?'_

_Blushing Sakura pulled the clan charm from under the t shirt she was wearing. Tenten and Ino squealed._

_'Are you kidding!'_

_'Sakura, you're dating Kiba?'_

_Hinata smiled already knowing about her teammate and close friend._

_'Yup, so I guess we won't need that extra room,' Sakura giggled._

Sakura pulled herself from the memory, "Sorry Tobio senpai I already have a date."

"Really," Tobio asked doubtfully.

"Yeah she does," Kiba said from behind him. He walked over to Sakura and put his arms around her waist. "She also has a boyfriend, Tobio senpai."

"Ok, well I'll see you in class Sakura chan," Tobio began to walk away. "Later Kiba kun."

"Bye Tobio senpai," Sakura said. "You didn't have to be so mean."

"What? I can't help it, he's been eying you since Shikamaru's party," Kiba turned Sakura around and pressed her against the lockers, his hands beside her head. "I missed you this weekend."

He sniffed her hair and pressed his body close to hers. 'God, she smells almost edible,' he thought. His tongue traced the side of her neck. He began to kiss her cheek, then her mouth.

Sakura let out a small moan as she opened her mouth to his kiss. The sound of the bell caused her to jump.

"We're late, come on," she pushed Kiba's chest, but he did not move.

"No, I'm having more fun with you here." His spoke into her neck.

"We have to go to class." Sakura was fighting against her desire.

"It's just homeroom. It's not like Anko sensei actually teaches anything." he kissed her. His hands moved to stroke her hair. Sakura wrapped her limp arms around his neck and felt him move from her hair to pull her up closer to his body.

"Get your asses in this classroom!" Anko shouted. She was standing halfway in the hall and halfway in the class.

Sakura pulled away from Kiba immediately. She could feel her face explode with heat. Kiba gently placed Sakura back down and pulled her into the classroom by her hand. He had a sly grin on his face as he passed Anko, who was muttering about horny teenagers.

The entire class watched the couple walk to the back of the room. They acknowledged each of their friends and sat down. Hinata had a smile plastered on her face and began talking to Sakura. Shino leaned over to see how Sakura was doing. He was with family for the entire weekend, so this was the first time he'd seen Sakura since the genjutsu incident in Ninja Arts class. The bell signaled the end of homeroom. Kiba kissed Sakura's forehead as she left to go to the senior hallway.

"Maybe, he should just pee on you," Shikamaru said.

"Oh shut up, so did you miss me?" Sakura asked playfully. Students passing by greeted the juniors.

"Hell, no. I've been getting the best sleep ever."

"Liar!"

The day passed normally. Sakura could hear the whispers of other students as she passed through the hallway.

"_Did you hear Kiba senpai is dating Sakura senpai?"_

"_I can't believe she got him to ask her."_

_Said a couple of first years._

"_But have you heard how wild she was on the senior trip?" _

"_Yeah, but Shino kun was there with her."_

_Two other juniors chatted._

"_But I wanted to ask Sakura chan to the prom."_

"_Even if she wasn't dating him, she'd never go with you."_

_Sakura could hear two senior boys. _

As the group of four left the locker room to enter the gym, they noticed a large group of children sitting on the bleachers.

"Aren't they just adorable!" Tenten squealed.

"I just want to pinch their cheeks." Ino clasped her hands together.

"Ladies, please take a seat." Itachi sensei called.

Sakura saw Kiba talking to the sensei with the group of kids. He caught her eye and gave her a quick wink.

"What's up with this Shino?" Sakura asked. She sat on the bleachers and leaned back talking to Shino.

His feet sitting on the same bleacher as Sakura leaned back on.

"I don't know. Kiba hasn't said anything to me," the bug trainer answered. "I guess he's not much help either."

Shino pointed to Shikamaru who was lying on the bleachers appearing to be sleep. His hand covering his eyes.

"Whatever it is, it's probably going to be a pain in the ass," Shikamaru answered. He didn't move from the spot.

"I agree," Neji looked at the kids.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENTS!" Gai chanted to the class. "Today and the rest of the week we are honored to have Daichi kun and his students from the elementary school here." Gai began. "Each of you will be paired with three students. You will go over basic self defense and weapons skills."

"As many of you remember, this is the year the elementary students will decide what program they will begin studying," Itachi spoke to his students. His voice the normal contradiction of Gai's loud booming voice. "The purpose of this mentoring is to help them decide if this program is right for them, but will also help each of you with your teaching skills and reinforce your basic ninja skills."

"Before we pair you up with your group, we will give them a demonstration of some of the skills you have mastered," Gai continued. "Let's have team Itachi versus my team."

After the two teams gave their demonstration, Kotetsu sat beside Sakura on the bleachers. Two more senior teams began to show off their skills for the cheering younger students.

"I hope I get better kids than I did last year," he said. "Those little brats almost killed each other when we were doing weapons practice, I had to get six stitches in my leg from them."

"You sure it was them and not the sensei?" Sakura teased.

"Definitely not me. We're the last stop on their tour of the three programs," he added. "They've already done the university and vocation programs. This is the last one cause the kids like it so much."

"Kotetsu kun, I need you to run to my office and get the other box of weapons please." Itachi pulled Kotetsu from the conversation. He motioned for Sakura to come over as well.

"Hai, sensei." Kotetsu took the keys from Itachi and took off.

"Sakura chan, are you ok to return to class?" Itachi asked. "Your mother said it would be ok, but I want to know how you feel."

"I'm okay Itachi sensei. I take it you know Naruto kun's and my secret?" Sakura questioned standing beside the sensei, who was watching the teams battle.

"Yes, since the beginning of the year. I want you to understand how much potential you have, on your own. The genjutsus just give you an advantage. You've progressed nicely, but I will continue to push you." Itachi looked at her. "The summer program will be intense and next year will be even harder, understand?"

"Hai sensei," Sakura answered. The summer was not a time for a break for rising seniors. Each program had a ten week session for their students. The university students took classes, the vocation students continued their apprenticeships, and the ninja students trained. This gave the seniors a chance to develop more of their ninja techniques, since during the upcoming school year a lot of the material covered would be what they learned this year. It would be old for them, but new to the rising juniors.

"Great job everyone, great job!" Gai called the class to order. The cheering of the students died down and the younger students focused on the sensei in the green tights. "Now please listen for your names as I call out the mentors and their students. Those of you in the clans, will find that you are not put on teams with your own clan members, we want to give you a chance to work with someone outside of your clan. You will have the chance to work with your family later."

Sakura went back and sat down beside her friends. Shikamaru cursed under his breath as his name was called. Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, and Ino also walked off to meet their students. Tenten jumped at the chance of having three girls on her squad. They all looked as athletic as her. Kiba was already with his team, and Chouji and Sakura waited for their squad.

"Haruno, Sakura your students are Rock Hayase, Inuzuka Samo, and Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi called.

Sakura stood and waved to Chouji. She watched the three ten year olds walk toward her. One was a smaller version of Lee, right down to the bowl hair cut. The second with the fang birthmarks of the Inuzuka clan. The third had dark hair like Itachi sensei and a very serious expression.

"Good afternoon boys," Sakura greeted them. The three stared at her not speaking. "Come this way please."

"Sakura chan please take care of my young cousin Sasuke." Itachi said. "Sasuke kun, please pay attention. Sakura chan is on her way to becoming an excellent kunoichi."

Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead as he walked by. Sasuke gave him a scowl.

"Hai sensei." Sakura answered.

Sakura began to walk outside with the other students. She picked up three sets of practice weapons on the way out of the gym. She found a spot that was not being used and sat down. Each of the boys sat as well and continued to stare at her, a blush taking over each of their faces and a dumbfounded look to match.

'These kids are creepy.' Inner Sakura said.

'Yeah, but we have to work with them. It can't be helped.' Sakura replied.

'Hopefully, there's some type of psychological exam they can do before letting them enter the ninja program, I'm telling you there's something wrong with each of them.'

'I'm talking to myself, do you really think I can judge who's nuts?' She asked herself.

'Good point, but make them stop staring.'

"As you may have heard Itachi sensei, my name is Sakura. I am a junior, so why don't you introduce yourselves," Sakura instructed. She noticed the younger Inuzuka sniffing the air, furrowing his eyebrow in thought.

All three began to speak at once.

"Why don't you shut up mutt boy, and let me speak," Sasuke said.

"You, who said you had to go first. Just cause you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you get to go first." Samo shouted.

"That's exactly what it means." Sasuke challenged.

"Why don't both of you shut up?" Hayase shouted.

"Who made you boss bowl head?" Sasuke got to his feet, trying to intimidate the other two.

"Yeah, trim back those eyebrows and then we'll talk." Samo stood over Hayase.

"You've go some nerve dog breath!" Hayase jumped up facing off with the three.

"Shut the hell up!" Samo moved to push him.

"All three of you shut it!" Sakura shouted. She stood and tried to loom over them, even though it was difficult since all three came up to Sakura's shoulders. "I asked a simple question, and the three of you can't even answer me. You have no business in the ninja program if you can't even get along with your teammates. You'll all end up dead! Now, starting with you, tell me your names!"

Sakura pointed to Samo. She couldn't help but notice Kakashi standing there laughing at the group. She shot him a glare.

"My name is Inuzuka Samo, and I will become a ninja." Sakura noticed the same amount of confidence in him that Kiba carried. She naturally liked him. She turned her head to the next boy.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I definitely will be one of the strongest ninjas, and I think you are beautiful." Sakura's mouth dropped as the young boy declared this. She turned her head to Kakashi, who's head was in his book and a huge smile still plastered on his face.

'Wow, he's helpful.' Inner Sakura commented.

"I'm Rock, Hayase. My older brother is Lee, and we will prove that we can be just as strong as any of the noble families. And you Sakura senpai I will defend with my life because you are a precious blossom." Hayase beamed.

"No, she will be mine!" Sasuke shouted.

"She can't be the girlfriend of a jerk like you, Sakura senpai will fall in love with me!" Hayase yelled back.

"She won't belong to either of you!" Samo joined. He moved to stand between Sakura and the other two boys, almost protecting her.

"You can't like her either!" Sasuke got in the Inuzuka's face.

"No, I don't. She belongs to Kiba san, can't you idiots smell him on her!" Samo stood facing the other two.

"Impossible!" The shouting between the three caught the attention of not only Kakashi, who was now laughing so hard a tear fell from his one visible eye, but Sakura's friends as well. Kiba gave a thumbs up to the young Inuzuka, who gave a toothy grin to the future clan leader.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled at them. "Now grab a weapon pack, and take out the kunai!"

The rest of the class Sakura worked with the boys. They were each naturals and would go into the ninja program without a doubt. Sasuke and Hayase still bickered over who could love Sakura more, and Samo reinforced the fact that Sakura belonged to Kiba.

The group was dismissed to walk back to the lower school. Sakura walked over to her friends.

"Sakura, I didn't know you were so popular with the ten year old set." Shikamaru teased.

"Yeah, how can I get a group of kids to fight over me?" Ino joined in.

"Poor baby, but you seemed to handle them pretty well." Tenten said as they approached the locker room.

"They're boys, I just handled them the same way I handle them," Sakura pointed to all of her male friends. "They never really mature do they."

"Nope," Ino said laughing, with the other girls.

"How do they always manage to turn this around on us?" Naruto asked the group of boys.

Kiba waited for Sakura to walk her home. Shino and Shikamaru had meeting with the student council and class representatives. The new couple walked to Sakura's home. Removing their shoes, Sakura picked up the note on the table. Tsunade was working late at the hospital, and Jiraiya was gone for an overnight mission. Her mother told her to make sure that Naruto was fed. Kiba was in the living area watching tv when Sakura came over with drinks for the two.

She sat on the couch beside him and pulled out her math notebook. She began working on her homework as Kiba watched a basketball game. After a few minutes he pulled Sakura into his arms.

He started kissing the top of her head.

"You smell so good."

"Thank you," she replied a little disconnected.

"What is more interesting than me, little one?"

"Do you see this?" Sakura showed him a math test with a ninety six on it.

"Yeah, I can't even tell what the question is?" Kiba looked at the test confused.

"Do you know what this means," she asked.

"It means I'm dating the smartest girl in our year."

"Huh, what?" Sakura answered a little confused. "No it means I have to watch Shikamaru eat dough nuts for another week."

"I'm sorry what little one, am I missing something?" Kiba looked down at her.

"When Shika scores higher on a test than I do, I have to buy him dough nuts for a week. When I do better, he gets me chocolate," she explained. "I've been feeding that lazy ass dough nuts for like a month now."

Kiba laughed at her. "So you want chocolate?"

"Yes, but I want Shikamaru to buy it."

"But I want to kiss you." Kiba gave her a sad look.

"That's the best you got?" Sakura looked at him, shaking her head. "You'll have to do better than that Inuzuka."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." Sakura squealed as he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and straddled her.

"Now that you are away from all those the distractions, you're mine!"

Sakura giggled as he began to kiss down her neck. He pulled her arms above her head, pinning her. Sakura moaned as he kissed her chest. He then attacked her mouth. The heat between them increased, and Kiba let her hands go to touch her. He moved his hands down her body. Sakura put her arms around his waist pulling him closer.

"Sakura, you're a so beautiful, I love you so much." Kiba moaned into her mouth.

"I love you too, Kiba." Sakura pushed her head back to look into his eyes. She could only smile looking at the guy she loved. He kissed her passionately. The buttons on the shirt of her school blouse became undone. Soon Sakura was only in her bra, and Kiba was shirtless. The pink haired girl kissed, licked, and sucked on his chest. Marks were all over his chest. He left two or three hickeys on her chest as well. After awhile the two broke for air.

"I think we need to slow down just a little." Sakura panted. For some reason she wanted to wait for her first time with Kiba. She loved him and just doing it randomly after school didn't seem special enough.

"I agree," he pulled himself away from her. He wanted her so bad, but right now wasn't right for him. He sat up and the pair dressed, then moved to the some what safe living room. Ten minutes later, they were on the couch kissing each other intensely. Kiba didn't want to leave Sakura, but couldn't keep away from her. They both let out a sigh of relief when Naruto entered the apartment.

"Do you guys want me to leave?" Naruto asked. He wasn't too crazy about his sister making out, but he did understand what it was like when he first started dating Hinata.

"NO!" Sakura and Kiba both shouted. Sakura quickly went to the kitchen to make dinner, of course, ramen.

* * *

so i told you that sasuke would make an appearance. i know i said that itachi's younger brother was married way back in chapter two, but i never said his name. i just like the idea of having sasuke chase sakura for a change and adding a younger brother for lee to profess his love for sakura made me laugh. then kiba's young cousin protecting her, was also cute to me.

so let me know what you think. i hope i wrote this well enough. like i said there wasn't much plot movement, but kiba and sakura needed to make out for a while. also let me know what you think of the stories i recommended.

terri.


	35. Eternal Rivals, Cha!

* * *

more fluffiness. i'm not too happy with this chapter. it's kinda rushed, but i wanted to have it posted for kiba's b-day! (july 7) it's also a little long. you know what sucks, i have so many ideas for this story, but i feel like it's going to drag the story out and my readers will lose interest. i think maybe i should just forget some of the stuff i want to put in and get to the ending since sakura and kiba are together. i left stuff out of this chapter, but maybe i'll put it in the next. i really hope you guys like this one. like i said, i feel like i rushed through it. i know it doesn't flow as well as the other chapters, so don't be too harsh.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE Eternal Rivals, Cha!**

Sakura and Naruto woke up at five to train with Kakashi and Zaku. The senior had been absent the previous day to take care of his father who was ill. The group went to the locker rooms to change and get ready for school, after a nearly two hour training session. Sakura was starving as she dressed in her uniform. She hurried from the locker room with the hopes of grabbing breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Naruto kun, are you going to breakfast?" Sakura shouted into the boys' locker room. She fumbled with clasp of the Kiba's necklace.

"Do you need help with that?" Zaku asked. He walked from the locker room and placed his book bag beside her feet. Bandaged fingers moved toward the back of Sakura's neck.

"I think I've got it," she answered. Zaku walked around her lifting the charm that hung from her neck.

"Hn." Replied the senior as he let the charm fall against her chest. "I would have thought you'd at least consider what I said. I love you Sakura, but since you've made your choice I won't mention it again."

Sakura could see the hurt in his eyes, and for a moment she was positive there were tears forming.

"Zaku," she began.

"Hey, Sakura chan, let's go grab some breakfast." Naruto said leaving the locker room. The intensity of the moment was not lost on the jinchuuriki for once. He watched as Zaku removed his hand from Sakura's neckline. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Naruto kun. I'll see you later Sakura chan." Zaku walked away from the pair.

"Sakura imouto, tell me what is going on." Naruto turned to his sister. There was a sadness in her eyes that he didn't like.

"It's nothing Naruto niisan, don't worry about it." Sakura smiled softly.

"You know little sis, you don't have to feel guilty for turning him down. It's not your fault he's so fucked up." Naruto picked up Sakura's book bag and began to walk. Looking back over his shoulder he waited for her to begin walking. "I can't have any sympathy for him. He's hurt too many people, now he's just reaping what he's sown, understand?"

Sakura nodded her head. The blond led his sister to the cafeteria. Beeping sounded from her book bag. Sakura took her phone out to see a message from Shino wanting her notes from physics. Shino met the siblings in the cafeteria and got Sakura's notes.

"We have to meet with Asuma sensei this afternoon, he's got the information we need to start planning for graduation." Shino told her.

"I can't, I have training. Or did he forget we have a physical fitness test in two weeks for the ninja program?" Sakura asked. The three walked up the stairwell to the junior hallway. "Oh not to mention I have to go to the hospital tonight, and a paper to edit for Kakashi sensei."

Every student in the ninja program was subjected to a physical fitness test in the spring. Kakashi was pushing their workouts to get them in better shape. Apparently he and Gai had some type of rivalry, and the loser was going to sport a chicken costume for an entire day at school. Kakashi had made it more than clear, he had no intention of wearing that outfit, and if on the off chance he did have to, there were two juniors and one senior who would be sporting egg costumes.

"I told you I would help you edit that if you had given the paper to me," the bug trainer said.

Kotetsu and Izumo walked toward the three.

"Hey guys, princess." Kotetsu greeted. He gave a small nod to Shino and Naruto. The group of five talked and laughed. Sakura noticed the girls passing and could feel the kunai directed at her.

Kiba smiled as he watched his girlfriend talking to the group of guys. He and Shikamaru approached, and Kiba embraced her from behind.

"Sorry fellas, she's needed else where." Kiba smirked as he pulled her away. She giggled as he picked her up and began to walk away.

"Hey Inuzuka, you think you can just take her away from us," Izumo protested. His hand reaching out to grab her.

"Yeah mutt, the last time I checked, she was talking to us," Kotetsu joined in trying to get her foot.

"Doesn't look like she minds." Kiba bragged. "Guess you asses aren't good enough."

Kiba pulled Sakura into Kakashi's classroom. He wrapped his arms around her, as he spun her around. The room was filled with natural light from outside. Kiba took advantage of the setting, and took Sakura's head into his hands. He rubbed his cheek against hers as he whispered in her ear.

"Skip first period with me," he inhaled her scent.

"I can't. I've already missed too many classes." Sakura wrapped her hand around his waist.

"I just want to be with you alone, I don't want to share you." Kiba began to kiss her cheek and stroke her hair.

"You have to." Sakura whispered.

Just as he moved to kiss her, the bell sounded. "Fuck." Kiba stated.

"Let's go, Anko sensei still scares me," she pulled him from the classroom.

The last period of the day began. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten left the locker room. The four laughed at the latest gossip circulating through the school about two seniors who were caught doing more than making out in the janitor's closest.

"_HARUNO SENSEI, you are our eternal rival,_" shouted a ten year old girl. She was surrounded by seven other girls, who looked equally pissed.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sakura looked confused. The speaker for the group was a red head with eyes almost as green as Sakura's.

"What are you girls doing Lia?" Ino asked. The red head, Lia, was in Ino's group of elementary students.

"_We_ didn't do anything Ino san, she did," a brown hair girl from the Akimichi clan shouted and pointed to Sakura.

"Yeah, she's ruining everything," protested the blond girl. "Tenten sensei, how can you be friends with someone like_ her_!"

"Ana, slow down what are you talking about?" Tenten looked at the group.

"All our hard work this year to get Sasuke kun and Samo kun to notice us." Lia began, "And in one day she comes along and they completely ignore us, for her!"

"Yeah you think that just because you're a little more developed than we are you can just swoop in and take them," the brown hair girl shouted.

The juniors laughed at the girls.

'Are these girls for real,' Inner Sakura asked. 'Bop them on the head, then send them on their way.'

'Don't be mean, first crushes hurt the worse,' Sakura scolded her. 'Remember how we use to follow Rai around?'

'Hmph.' Inner Sakura grumbled.

"That's what this is about?" Ino asked looking at her friends, ignoring the rants of the younger females.

"Wow Sakura, you're a hoochie." Tenten said between chuckles. "Stealing the first crushes of ten year olds."

"You noticed no one claimed Hayase?" Sakura commented. Then she noticed the girl in the bright yellow shirt with orange and green dots on it. Her hair was in high ponytails, but parted weirdly. She wore pink shorts, and looked just a little odd.

"And further more, you really don't have anything _that_ special to offer them." Lia continued the argument, that none of the older girls were paying attention to. "Do you know how long it took Daki to admit she even liked that freak Hayase?"

"Well Sakura there you go, there's a odd one in every group." Ino laughed.

"Okay ladies, listen I don't want your crushes. I have a boyfriend." Sakura silenced the group. She looked around for the senseis.

"So now you're just going to hurt them?" Ana shouted. "You are cruel!"

"Don't you dare hurt my Sasuke kun!" Lia shouted. "You'll have to answer to me cha!"

"I have a boyfriend. If my boys don't want to be your boyfriends now, give them four more years, and they'll be chasing you." Sakura advised. She smiled at the memory of Rai sending her notes in freshman year.

"Let's get to class." Tenten ordered. She walked out further into the gym followed by the other girls.

"Ladies, so nice of you to join us today!" Gai shouted. "Please join your groups."

Sakura walked over to the group of three boys waiting for her. They all jumped to their feet when they saw her coming.

"I think it's sweet. Can you believe they are best friends," a voice from behind said. "How's it feel to be the object of affection for ten year olds?"

"Very funny Kakashi sensei," she retorted. She stopped to look at him. "Now all the girls are pissed at me."

"I'm sure it's not the first time you've had girls mad at you over a boy," Kakashi smiled. "You should be use to handling jealousy by now."

"It's annoying. Girls are bad when it comes to jealousy, but boys are just assholes." Sakura then smirked. "It's kinda like how you act when Genma sensei is talking to Shizune san."

Kakashi stopped for a moment, before mumbling about helping Naruto with his group.

"You can run, but you can't hide Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted with a laugh. She looked at her three students beaming up at her. "Good afternoon boys."

"Good afternoon Sakura sensei," the three replied in unison.

"Sakura sensei, I got these for you," Hayase held up a batch of flowers. The white flowers were tied with a pink ribbon.

"I got you flowers too!" Sasuke shouted. He offered a set of pink flowers to her.

"So did I!" Samo pulled out a batch of multi colored flowers.

"Mine are bigger!" Hayase growled. He held his to compare to the others.

"Mine match her hair!" Sasuke argued back.

"Mine are just prettier and smell awesome!" Samo joined in the argument. Kiba approached the group. The team he had the previous day were assigned to Zaku, so Kiba could help the elementary sensei with the groups.

"Hey pup, trying to show me up?" Kiba asked Samo, as he winked at Sakura. He looked the younger student in the eyes.

"No Kiba sama!" Samo answered bowing to him. "I just thought she would like some flowers, plus you haven't you know, marked her."

Samo blushed at his last statement. Kiba could smell the puppy love that was coming off all three boys.

"Oh, so you _are_ trying to show me up!" Kiba laughed, as he pulled Samo into a head lock. Sakura got her flowers from his hand before the pair ended up on the ground wrestling.

"Now that the idiots are busy, here Sakura sensei," Hayase gave her the flowers.

"Hey, bowl head, me first." Sasuke pushed him out of the way.

Sakura also managed to get her flowers before the two remaining members of her team began sparring one another.

"Boys, stop let's get to work." Sakura stated. None of the four responded. Sasuke and Hayase became more intense, while Kiba and Samo seemed to be enjoying their wrestling match. "I said that's enough."

Once again ignored, she became frustrated. The rosette stomped her foot into the ground causing it to vibrate, and the boys to stop instantly.

"Good, I have your attention. Since you want to fool around, we'll spar!" Sakura looked at the students, each a little nervous about the irritated look on her face. "And Kiba kun, why are you here distracting my team?"

"Sakura chan, Daichi sensei sent me around to observe and get the names of the students interested in the ninja program or that have potential." A lopsided smile covered his face, that begged for forgiveness. "So, if you don't mind I'll observe for a minute or two.

"I think it's pretty obvious all three have potential. They each show a lot of promise." Sakura bragged. The three boys' chests swelled with pride. "Samo you and I, vs. Hayase and Sasuke, straight hand to hand no jutsus."

The group alternated, and ten minutes before class ended, Samo twisted his ankle. Sakura was instantly by his side, "Samo are you ok?"

"I think so," he winced in pain. The younger Inuzuka tried to stand. Kiba came over to see what was going on with his young cousin.

The other two boys snickered at their friend on the ground. "Loser, you can't even land properly." Sasuke teased.

"I know I barely touched him." Hayase snorted. Kiba felt a surge of clan pride and wanted to sock both of the boys, but Samo's scent made him wonder.

"Don't move, ok," she told him. Sakura concentrated her chakra into her hands. Slowly she began to heal the swollen ankle. She rubbed his foot lightly. "How's that feel?"

"Better. Thank you Sakura sensei." Samo answered and rubbed his ankle. The smile Sakura gave him made his heart leap. He began to stand and walked around. "It feels good."

"Good, be careful." Sakura ruffled his hair. She placed a kiss on top of his head, in the mass of brown hair. Sakura couldn't see the wink he gave, Kiba or his two other friends.

"That's my boy," Kiba chuckled. He rubbed Sakura's cheek. While Sasuke and Hayase scowled at him. "Let's go guys, time to change. Thank you gorgeous, for taking care of Samo kun."

"Not a problem. Guys, thank you for my flowers." Sakura smiled at the three. "I think they are all beautiful."

"You're welcome Sakura sensei!" The three chanted, before heading off to the locker rooms.

The rest of the week went by uneventful. The three boys decided to give themselves a team name, and after several arguments came up with the name Team Fury. Mainly because they didn't think Team Sakura sounded threatening enough, and each time they argued they ended up facing Sakura's fury. The last day with her little team made her sad. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek despite the icy glares given by the other girls in the class.

The cultural festival was the following week, and Ino was on edge. Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for Tenten and Hinata who were suffering the brunt of the blond's wrath. Her co chair for the committee Neji, was the complete opposite. Thankfully for Tenten and Hinata, when Neji was around his calmness leaked over the Ino.

For the rest of the weekend Sakura spent studying. Cultural week was also an important time for the different clans. Many had ceremonies and family reunions during this time period also. After training with Shibi, Kiba had to go home and help his mother. As he said one of the pains about being a heir. She hated not seeing her boyfriend, but welcomed the free time to catch up. If she maintain an A in her two senior classes, she was exempt from the final exams. That would definitely come in handy when she was participating in the genin exam with her team.

Monday morning arrived, and she prepared for the first day of the cultural festival. At the school the festival was more of spirit week. Each day was a different theme. With the exception of Wednesday when alumni and parents visit, afternoon classes were canceled. Sakura pulled on her outfit for the first day, Rockin Hollywood. Students dressed as their favorite rock stars, movie stars, or movie characters. She went with rock star. Naruto came out of his bedroom dressed as part of the boy band, Ino, decided the boys were going as.

The spring time caused the friends' schedules to become frantic, so it was rare they were on the train at the same time. Naruto and Sakura were alone on the train and headed toward the junior hall when they arrived from school.

Shino and Kiba walked to the junior hallway with Shikamaru. The threesome matched Naruto in their outfits of blue and white basketball jerseys and black pants. Kiba wore a baseball cap with his, and Shino maintained his shades. Kiba inhaled seeing his girlfriend. Sakura wore a mini skirt with black and white striped leggings. Her mesh top was cropped exposing her stomach and the bra underneath. On each of her arms were gloves to her elbows. The junior had also placed tracks of black hair through her pink locks.

"Hey sexy," Kiba said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was slightly surprised to see two lip rings side by side on the left side of her bottom lip. Beneath her left eye in eyeliner, she had drawn three different size stars.

"Hey, yourself." Sakura answered. "So where are all your screaming fan girls?"

"Funny, but the only one I'm interested in hearing scream, is you." Kiba whispered in her ear.

A blush took over Sakura's face. Naruto jogged off to help Hinata with her bag. Teaching was impossible that day as the school buzzed. After lunch the cafeteria was set up for karaoke. Ino dressed as a Bond girl, hosted the event. The first day of the cultural festival ended, and Ino let out a small sigh of relief.

The second day listed as Anime Cosplay was just as exciting. Everyone milled around looking at each other. Hinata was nearly knocked over by a blond freshman dressed in a loud orange jumpsuit, screaming, "Believe it!"

"Hinata you make a perfect Fuu," Sakura said holding the Togepi plushie. "And making Kiba, Mugen and Shino as Jin was genius."

"Thanks, I wanted to do something as a group. And you and Naruto look great as Misty and Ash." Hinata replied. The pair laughed as Shikamaru approached wearing a pair of overalls with a green shirt and cap.

"Hey Luigi, where's Mario?" Sakura teased. She closed the locker she shared with Kiba. Hinata giggled.

"Funny, this whole week is such a fuckin pain." Shikamaru replied. He leaned on the lockers. The bell rang, and Ino dressed in her Princess Peach costume, kissed her Mario and sent him to homeroom. The stoic mannerism of Sesshomaru, fit Neji's personality, and Tenten wore the priestess costume of Kikyo.

Cosplay skits were scheduled for the afternoon, and a sneak peak of the Spring musical. When walking to the auditorium, Kotetsu lifted Sakura in the air. The swarm of students moved out of the way as he twirled her around.

"Hey princess, have you caught 'em all yet?" Kotetsu joked. He placed her down beside Kiba again.

"Kotetsu, I shouldn't even be talking to you, I'm on team L!" Sakura replied.

"Oh really, don't make me write your name in this book, cause I will." Kotetsu pulled out the black notebook.

"Like I'd ever let you do that," Izumo said. He was wearing a white t shirt, jeans, and bare feet.

"That's right, L is my hero!" Sakura joked. Kiba rolled his eyes at the threesome.

"I could make coming over to team Kira worth your while." Kotetsu smirked. Just then several senior girls squealed at seeing Kotetsu and Izumo, and the pair left. The auditorium had low lighting, and Kiba steered Sakura clear of the balcony.

"Where are Shika and Shino," Sakura asked. She strained her neck looking for their other two friends. She continued down the row of seats.

"Don't worry about them, they are fine," Kiba smirked. He stopped at a seat and grabbed her hand, pulling her down on his lap. Sakura knew that look. Shino and Shikamaru were in the balcony with two random girls.

"Again? Those two are horrible," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hn, just be glad I love and respect you," the Inuzuka whispered in her ear. His voice dropped to a sexy growl, as he began rubbing her legs. "Cause with the way you looked yesterday, if I didn't love you I'd have your hot ass about three rows away from them, doing the same thing."

The shiver that went through Sakura's body was as obvious as the red color that took over her face.

"Confident aren't we?" Sakura turned her head, giving him a cocky look.

"You forget, I can smell you." Kiba ran the tip of his tongue around her ear. He started to tease her neck. She jumped slightly as his arousal became apparent, but Kiba tightened his grip around her waist to keep her from moving. "Baby, let's leave, I want to taste you again."

As he spoke those words into her neck, his breath fanned out on her skin. Sakura felt herself slipping away when his tongue began making circles around her neck, and his hand rubbed the outside of the shorts she was wearing. She placed her hand on top of his, moving at the same pace. Naturally, her hips began to rock.

"Damn, you smell so so fuckin edible," Kiba growled. Sakura could feel him getting harder.

"Ok, let's go to my house," she panted. The pink hair girl stood to leave, when the sound of the pa system made it apparent the show was about to start.

"There you two are. Sakura chan sit in a seat not on his lap." Kakahsi said walking in the row of seats behind them.

Wednesday of the week, the students were back in school uniforms. Parents could shadow their children to their classes. Jiraiya decided to shadow Sakura, stating since her mother could not come, he would substitute for her. No one questioned the toad sage, since he helped train her team.

He entered Ibiki's math class with his daughter. Ibiki greeted the class and parents, then instructed the students to clear their desks for a pop quiz. After the quiz, Sakura received a note to report to Asuma's classroom.

"Jiraiya sama, could you take notes for me," she asked.

"What? You want me to take notes?" Jiraiya looked a little confused.

"Yes, just write down what he does. As you can see I can't depend on my friends." Sakura motioned to Shikamaru. He was awake, mainly because his mother thumped him on the head, but his notes were still empty.

"Ok, but hurry back." Jiraiya agreed. If anyone were to ask him, he'd have to admit that he didn't understand any of what Ibiki was writing on the board. 'Why are we teaching this,' he thought to himself. 'I don't even know where the beginning of the problem is.'

He began to write down the notes. When Ibiki took a moment to answer a question, Jiraiya flipped through Sakura's notebook. He felt a surge of pride looking at the perfect scores or other high marks she had received. 'She at least understands this.'

A small frown crossed his face, seeing Kiba luvs Sakura and K+S 4eva scribbled all over the section dividers.

When Sakura returned, Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief. That was not the first time Jiraiya had the opportunity to be proud of his youngest child. He got to watch Naruto goof during English and history classes, but in each of his daughter's notebooks were high marks.

When the students entered the gym, the bleachers were full with parents and other members of the community. All of the clan heads were there. Also many of the grandparents of Sakura's friends. The hokage took a seat and beside him was the Kazekage and Baki sensei. Gai mentioned for the class to begin their workout with ten laps, and then move to the taijutsu skills they were practicing.

Sakura was working with Lee, and she could feel several sets of eyes focused on her. Itachi approached Sakura.

"Sakura chan, I will need you to be at the reception room in the Grand Royale Hotel tomorrow. The Kazekage himself has requested your presence. You will need to perform the Suna tea ceremony for the Kazekage, Hokage, and guests. Please make the necessary arrangements." Itachi instructed her.

"Hai Itachi sensei." Sakura replied. She was relieved that Gaara and Kankuro wasn't with their father. She didn't want to have an argument with Kiba about Gaara. Although part of her wanted Temari there. She thought the wind mistress would make a perfect match for a certain shadow user.

For the fourth day, the four different grades were pitted against each other on Athletic Day. Events like the egg race, fifty yard dash, water balloon toss, and three legged race, were set up for the four grades. Each of the friends were dressed from different sports attire, before changing into their PE uniforms. By the end of the events, the junior class defeated the seniors in tug of war to claim the prize.

From school, Sakura reported directly to the reception room to help with the tea ceremony. She knew that because is had lived in Suna, she was better at the tea ceremony than any other female student. Attending the ceremony were the heads of the clans, and their successors.

The tea ceremony ended, and Sakura hoped to sneak away from the conversations going on between the adults.

"Sakura chan, wonderful job as expected," the Kazekage said to her. She walked over to him and he was standing with the Hokage, Baki sensei, and her father.

"Thank you Kazekage sama." Sakura replied. She began to gnaw at her lip. "How is Gaara doing?"

"He has recovered quite nicely. Although even after his protests, I didn't want to jeopardize his safety by coming here," the Kazekage answered. "I would like to thank you for your visit. I know it made a big difference in his recovery."

Sakura was happy to hear that Gaara was doing better. Even if he caused an argument between her and Kiba, Sakura would still drop what she was doing to help him. Some bonds of friendship and love never broke.

"Sakura chan is ranked second in her year. Her hard work is not going unnoticed," the Hokage mention. "But I am sure she would like to spend time with people her own age, instead of us old men."

The group laughed. The Kazekage smiled at her, "Of course Sakura chan, please go with your friends."

"Sakura chan, allow me to walk with you," Baki offered. He nodded to the group, and Sakura bowed to her elders and followed.

As the pair passed Kiba and his mother, they could both feel the fear Sakura had. A nod from Kiba, and Shino sent a destructive bug to watch over her.

"You are ranked second here?" Baki asked. "You were always number one in Suna. What has happened?"

"The number one student in my year, has an IQ of over two hundred. He's a genius." Sakura answered. She was very nervous around Baki. Memories of her training in Suna flooded her mind.

"_Get up Sakura!" Baki yelled. "Quit messing around and get serious!" _

"_Again run the drill again!" Baki screamed. "You think a forehead protector is going to be handed to you?" _

"_I don't care if you weren't born here, you are training to be a Shinobi of the Sand, you will work harder!" _

_"You're weak, and because of you, your team will fail!"_

_Tears streamed down her face. Everyday the same thing. Baki yelling at her, constantly saying she wasn't good enough. Sakura would not give up, and continued to fight. _

"I see, so does that mean you are backing down," he asked. He led her to the window over looking the village.

"No Baki sensei. I'm working very hard." Sakura stammered. She looked out over the village.

"Sakura chan, I assume being back here for some time now, and as smart as you are, you have figured out why I was so hard on you?" Baki turned to look at her.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized he knew. "Baki sensei, you know?"

"Yes, as advisor to the Kazekage, I knew from the moment you entered elementary school. It is no mistake you were assigned to my team." Baki touched her shoulder. "I **want** you to be strong. You **need** to be strong."

"Hai Baki sensei." She stiffened at his touch.

"I am not a monster. I watched you grow up with Gaara kun and Kankuro kun. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't concerned for you," the Kazekage's advisor spoke. "I saw so much progress in you today. I am very proud of you."

Sakura's mouth dropped opened at his words. Baki never praised anyone.

"You can close your mouth. I'm not getting soft, I 'm just trying to let you know, that I only had your safety in my mind. You must be strong." Baki looked at her. "Times are changing, and you need to be ready to protect yourself. Do you understand me?"

"Hai Baki sensei." Sakura smiled at her former instructor. "I'm working hard, just like you trained me to."

"Good girl." The student and teacher spoke for a few moments more. The sand jounin then smiled at her, "Now go with your friends."

"Hai sensei," Sakura bowed with respect, then embraced him. He could not help but hug her back. He was truly worried about her safety after Gaara's attack.

"Be careful, and strong. You may be a Leaf girl, but your training began in Suna, make me proud." Baki gave her a stern look.

"Hai sensei," she replied confidently and bowed once more.

Sakura walked over to where Shino and Kiba were standing with their parents.

Shibi smiled at the young woman. "Sakura chan, did a wonderful job today. You made our village proud. But you aren't planning on getting my boys into any trouble today are you?"

"Noooo Shibi san, not me." Sakura gave a look that screamed anything but innocence. She pulled Shino and Kiba with her out the door.

Shibi and Tsume shook their heads, as she managed to get Shikamaru wrangled in with them.

The final day of the week had the school dressed in traditional kimonos. Each homeroom had set up different booths with food or history exclusive to the village. Instead of the afternoon classes the students in the ninja arts class would join the hokage and other shinobi of the village in a dedication ceremony for the fallen shinobi of the village.

The students stood with their senseis and parents in the solemn ceremony. When the dedication was over, the students milled around the stone with the names of ninjas killed in action. There was also a list of ninjas that were missing in action.

"I noticed there are a lot more kunoichi named as missing in action, than ninja." Shino pointed out to Kurenai.

"That's because Shino kun, the kunoichi of this village are often sent on more solo missions." Kurenai answered.

"Why?" Kiba asked. He held Sakura's hand in his. She traced her fingers over the name of a kunoichi with the family name Uzumaki.

"They are sent on undercover missions and when discovered are killed on the spot," the jounin replied. "It is much easier for a woman to blend in and get information."

"We have lost a lot of strong kunoichi as missing nin. I hate to think of the torture many had to endure." Anko added. "You wouldn't believe how cruel some of these other villages are. They sent pictures or letters saying what they've done to our comrades. There have even been body parts sent back."

The realization of their mothers jobs, hit Kiba and Naruto hard. Tsume could feel the sense of dread from her son. Each of the males looked at the group of girls they had grown to love. The young men wondered if one day, one of these women would be on this list.

"That being said, we as the Leaf Village also have the strongest women as our kunoichi. So for each name you see there, we have four more kunoichi that are twice as strong." Kurenai tried to lighten the hearts of her students. "Come on, let's go now."

She began to usher the students, but left Kiba as he walked over to where his father's name was carved. Sakura gave him a moment to himself. He turned, touching the stone, and walked back to the group.

"Little one, did my mom tell you about tomorrow?" Kiba asked as they started to walk.

"Yes, I'll be there." Sakura answered. Kiba's family was wrapping up the cultural week with a celebration and the hokage would be there as well. "But what should I wear?"

"A kimono is fine, it's kinda formal. But bring something to change into in case we go out later." Kiba pulled her close to him.

"Kiba, let's go. You've got work to do at home. Sakura chan, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Tsume questioned. She smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Hai Tsume san." Sakura bowed.

Sakura spent her Saturday morning at the hospital with her mother, this was after an early morning work out with her real team. She left the hospital, heading for the Nara district. Shikamaru was reclined on the lounge chair on his balcony watching the sky. His phone began to vibrate.

"Shika, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm doing what I do every Saturday," he answered into the phone. He rolled over.

"I need you."

"For what? Call Kiba." The sky was too pretty to have to deal with stuff.

"I can't, he's with Shino and his dad. Tenten is working, and Ino is busy with her family. Plus Hinata and Naruto are doing something with the Hyuugas. I need you to go with me some where to keep me company," her voice held a small plea.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"_Sakura where?_"

"To get my nails done." She waited for the response. "I need them done before tonight."

"No."

"_**Please**_. Neji is also busy with clan stuff, and I asked Chouji, but he's at some council meeting with his dad."

"Wait, you asked Neji to go with you to get your nails done," he stared at the phone curiously. He chuckled at the look he imagined on Neji's face. "Did he really say he'd go?"

"Yes, but he wanted me to wait until he finished, but that will be too late."

"You are so troublesome. When do you want to go?" Shikamaru sat up and swung his feet over the side of the lounger.

"Now, I'm in your living room." Sakura giggled. "Hurry up. I want to get lunch after too."

"Damn it," he said closing his phone. He slowly walked down the stairs. His mother and Sakura were chatting away. The pair said goodbye and left.

"Thank you Shika, mom and I usually go on Sundays, but my toes look horrible. I'm meeting Kiba's other family tonight." Sakura said. The two approached the salon.

"Whatever. And those toes look like you've been climbing trees with them." He opened the door for her to enter. The salon had a reception area, a manicure area, and in the back a spot for pedicures. It was elegantly decorated, and the soft music played over the system. There were tv's hanging for clients to watch also. Shikamaru began scanning for a chair. The reception area had large comfortable couches. The other two areas were full of women and teenage girls.

He really didn't mind going with her. Sakura was as close to him as his other friends. Way more than any of the other girls. He was finding it hard to say no to her. Until Chouji had discovered Ino, he could say the Akamichi was closest to him. But now it seemed a pink hair girl was becoming more a best friend to him than Shino or Kiba. It was weird, but something he didn't question.

"Sakura chan, good afternoon. It's so unusual to see you on a Saturday. I assume the normal pedicure and manicure?" Approaching the two was a short, round, brunette with blue eyes. "Pick your color for your toes."

Just as Shikamaru was about to sit, Sakura pulled him over to the shelves holding nail polishes.

"Which one should I get?" Sakura looked at him.

"What, why are you asking me?" Shikamaru looked at the rainbow of colors.

"Pick one," her fingers ran over the small bottles.

"The pink."

"Don't be silly, there are like thirty pinks, and no," she said pointing to her hair. "It's too much. Pick another one."

"The glitter," he liked the sparkle.

"No, that's so last year," shaking her head.

"Sakura." he said a little irritated. "Which color do you _want _me to pick."

"It doesn't matter," she bubbled. "Which ever you like."

"Then the black." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Oh, I could totally rock that," she grabbed the black polish and walked to the counter. Shikamaru, released from her grip went to the first chair.

Sakura followed the hostess. The section for pedicures was almost full of girls Sakura did not know. She figured most must attend the university, or the school that is right outside of the village. Sakura hopped onto the chair waiting for her turn.

"Sakura chan, your feet look awful! You have got to tell that hot sensei of yours to take it easy on you." Choko commented as she took Sakura's foot into her hand.

"I will Choko, but I doubt he'll listen." Sakura laughed at the idea of Kakashi letting up on their training for the sake of her nails.

"Excuse me miss," tapped a girl on Sakura's elbow. The blond girl with green eyes began to speak. She wore a t shirt with Konoha University on it, and a pair of short shorts. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Suddenly all eyes in the pedicure area were focused on Sakura.

"Him? Oh no, he's my friend. He's here to keep me company," the pink haired teen commented. She then began to realize the girls were giving each other knowing looks. They were assuming he was gay. "But wait, no not like "that" kind of friend. He's not like that. That's Nara Shikamaru, and trust me he only came to keep me company."

The mention of Shikamaru's name brought a huge smile on nearly every girls face. Even one or two of the moms.

"Awh that's sooo sweet! He's so sweet," squealed one of the girls. Several others mimicked her reaction.

"Oh yeah, he's always doing stuff like that," she managed to get out with a straight face.

'Who the hell are you talking about?' Inner Sakura chimed in.

'Sh, this will be fun.' Sakura silenced her.

"He's so cute, how could he not have a girlfriend," the blond asked.

"Girls are just mean to him. I mean only using him for his clan position." Sakura continued. "They don't understand the pressure he's under."

Each girl had a stupid love struck look on her face. Sakura smiled to herself. She looked at the chair and saw Shikamaru reclined back. When she was finished with the pedicure, she waddled over to her friend.

"Hey sleepy head, what do you think," she asked.

"Hn." was his replied without even looking at her feet.

"Sakura chan, will your friend also have a manicure.?" The hostess asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes," she looked at him.

"NO," he replied without moving.

"Yes he will, please get Akia. She can do his." Sakura said talking to the hostess.

"Sakura, I"m a guy. I'm not getting a manicure," he said flatly.

A busty girl walked from the manicure area, and walked toward the two. Her long brown hair swayed and the uniform fit snuggly on her body.

"Are you my next client Sakura chan," she asked. Her lips were pouty and red.

"No my friend here is." Sakura felt no resistance from Shikamaru when she pushed him toward Akia. "Oh sweetie, you must be a shinobi. Your hands are so rough. I can take care of take for you. Girls like soft hands caressing them."

He sat down to a flood of girls asking him questions and flirting with him. He left with six numbers.

"See that wasn't too bad." Sakura said. Shikamaru paid for the pedicure and manicures, even after Sakura insisted.

"Never mention that to anyone." Shikamaru instructed her. They left the salon. "And next time we will come on a different day."

"What?" Sakura said. She began walking toward the ice cream shop.

"Different day, different girls." Shikamaru answered, holding the door open for her, and two elderly ladies that were exiting.

"You whore." Sakura said, and received a disapproving look from the pair of older ladies.

The sun was starting to set, and Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out of her bedroom.

"Mom, I'm leaving for Kiba's." Sakura shouted through the house.

"Fine. I'll be at the hospital tonight, then over to your dad's apartment, and your dad left to escort the Kazekage back to the border." Tsunade answered from her bedroom. She was letting her natural color come back, and her blond was starting to show. "Where's your brother?"

"Still at the Hyuugas." Sakura said from the doorway. "I'm gone."

"Bye sweetie."

Sakura arrived at the Inuzuka compound and made her way to Kiba's home. Yae san let Sakura into the home.

"Sakura chan you look stunning." Yae san commented. Sakura was wearing a deep blue kimono with sakura blossoms across the bottom. Her pink locks were placed in a bun on her head, being held by several senbon.

Tsume walked into the foyer and greeted Sakura. She noticed the senbon in Sakura's hair and thought, 'Already thinking like a kunoichi.'

Kiba looked handsome and authoritative in his new kimono in the burgundy and white colors of the Inuzuka clan.

The dinner was held in the main building of the grounds. Kids ran around with dogs and pups chasing them. Kiba proudly introduced Sakura to each of his family members.

"Sakura sensei," shouted Samo. He ran over to hug her. His tongue stuck out at Kiba as she hugged him.

"Samo kun, you look so handsome in your kimono." Sakura smiled. She planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank you. I can't wait to tell those other two asses, I got to see you tonight," he bragged.

"You should really try to get along with them." Sakura looked at him.

"Oh they're my best friends. Except when it comes to you." Samo answered.

"Then that sucks for you pup, cause she's mine." Kiba pulled Sakura close to him.

"You win now Kiba sama, but one day I'm going to challenge you for Sakura sensei," the younger Inuzuka proclaimed.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" Sakura interjected.

"NO," both boys replied. Samo grabbed Kiba around the waist trying to take him down.

"Samo! What did I tell you," a woman walked over to the pair. She was tall with blond hair to her waist. Her blue eyes made her stand out in this clan. More importantly, she did not possess the Inuzuka birthmarks. She gave a small bow, "I'm sorry Kiba san."

"Awh Ma, I almost had him." Samo argued.

"Samo," her voice warned.

"Ma, this is Sakura sensei. Isn't she beautiful." Samo beamed.

"Inuzuka san, nice to meet you." Sakura bowed.

"You as well Sakura chan. Samo has spoken of you quite often." Samo's mother smiled. "Samo, let's go. You are disturbing their date."

"But mom," Samo protested while being led away. Sakura laughed as Kiba then stuck his tongue out at Samo.

"Don't tease him," Sakura swatted Kiba's arm. When his mother called him over, Sakura was left alone.

"Hi, you must be Kiba sama's girlfriend." Tori spoke to Sakura. "I'm Inuzuka Tori."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura bowed. The two chatted for a few moments, while Toku came over and joined them. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable finding out that Tori had dated Kiba. Her insecurity faded away after meeting Tori's now fiancée. Kyatha also came over to talk to them. Sakura was surprised when the freshman greeted her as Sakura san. The evening was going well, and Sakura enjoyed being with Kiba and his family.

His grandfather was able to steal the couple away.

"Sakura chan, you are as pretty as I remember." the elder Inuzuka commented. He was leading the pair through the gardens of the main building. He had managed to wrap Sakura's arm in his and Kiba walked along on the other side of his girlfriend.

"What do you mean ojiichan?" Kiba asked. How could his grandfather have known Sakura.

"Jiraiya kun and Tsunade chan were very protective over their children. It was understandable after the fourth sealed the nine tails within Naruto kun. Many people didn't even know what you and your brother looked like. Before your father died, Kiba kun, a certain young girl with pink hair became missing." Inuzuka Hachidai started.

The two teenagers looked at one another. They had arrived in front of the memorial stone for all of the Inuzukas that had been killed in action. The former clan leader sat on the bench in front of the fountain that accented the memorial. Sakura and Kiba sat beside him. The sound of the water placing Sakura in a small trance.

"My son, Kouta was the best tracking ninja Konoha had ever seen, so of course he was called to help search for the child," his voice was soothing.

Sakura's mind began to speed away.

_Branches slapped her face as she ran through the woods. The sky was turning a color of pinkish orange, as the sun began to set. She felt scared, and she just had to keep running. The area was not familiar, but she knew if she ran far enough she would be back home. Even if home was the last place she wanted to be. She was mad at her mother. She always took Naruto niisan with her to Sarutobi ojisan's to play. She never played ninja with her, and Sakura yelled at her that she liked Naruto niisan more than her. When she finished yelling at her she ran from their house into the woods. _

_The five year old spent the day in the woods near their home and began to follow the small creek that was the boundary her mother had set up for them. Anger made her ignore her mother's rule. When she came to the small waterfall, Sakura realized she was lost. The young girl wandered the woods and ended up further away from home. The strange sounds of the forest animals frightened her. It was getting later, and Sakura started to run toward what she thought was home. _

_The blood from her cheek ran into her mouth. Tears stung her eyes. Her top was wet from crying and her eyes almost swollen shut. _

_'Why did you leave home,' a small voice said inside her head._

_'Who are you?' Sakura asked. She hiccuped from breathing so quickly. _

_'I'm you,' the voice said. 'We need to calm down. Stay still and listen like Orochijisan said.'_

_'Okay.' the five year old sat down on the forest floor. She stopped and listened. She could hear her heart beating fast, but also the birds chirping. The rustle of the leaves and breaking twigs frightened her, and once again she took off running. _

_'Stop!' her inner voice shouted. 'Someone is calling our name!'_

_Sakura stopped. In the distance she could hear her name being called. Unsure of who it was, she ran over to a hole in the ground by a root. She covered herself with leaves. Holding her breath, to quiet the hiccups, she waited. Moments ticked away. _

_Sakura could feel another presence above the hole she was hiding in. Suddenly the leaves were being moved away and a bark was heard. Sakura began to scream. The large brown dog began to lick her face, letting her know he was not going to hurt her. _

"_Good job, Rakuseki," a man with brown skin and two triangle birthmarks on his cheeks landed from the trees. He bent over and pulled Sakura from her hiding place. He held her shivering body in his arms. "It's ok Sakura chan, I'm here to help you get back home your mom sent me." _

_The mention of her mother's name made her angry again. She kicked the man holding her and took off running again. "My Mommy's mean and doesn't love me! She only loves Naruto niisan!"_

"_Wait here Rakuseki." Inuzuka Kouta ordered his companion. "She sounds just like Hana chan when Kiba kun was born."_

_The tracking nin gave the girl a good head start and then followed after her. He caught up with her, and turned to face her. _

"_Sakura chan, that's not true. Your mother loves you very much. She has every tracking ninja out right now looking for you," he had to laugh looking at the young girl in front of him. _

_Her face was set with a scowl. The pink hair on her head messed and wet with sweat. The pudgy cheeks were smeared with dirt and blood. The play clothes she had on were torn. He could see she was a pretty girl at this young age. _

"_Not true!" Sakura shouted. Her attitude reminded him so much of her mother. _

"_It is true." Kouta reasoned with her. "If you don't think your mom cares, then think of how worried your dad is right now."_

_The wheels in Sakura's mind began to click. She had forgotten about her dad. _

_'We made Daddy scared?' Sakura thought to herself._

_'Poor Daddy, he must be so mad at us.' Inner Sakura said. _

"_No, Daddy will be mad at us." Sakura began to cry again. Her body language suggested she trusted him. _

"_That dear child is so far from the truth. I have a little girl that is ten years old, and if something ever happened to her I would be so sad," the dog nin scooped her up into his arms. "Let's get you home, and cleaned up. I bet you're hungry too."_

_The little girl nodded, thinking of her stomach. _

"_I also have a little boy, your age. I hope one day, he has a girlfriend as pretty as you." Kouta smiled at the child, who snuggled in his arms. "Rakuseki, come on!" _

_The brown dog barked and took to the trees with his master. Sakura fell asleep in his arms. _

Sakura was pulled from the memory, as Hachidai finished his story to Kiba and an inattentive Sakura.

"I remember your Dad." Sakura stated. She turned to look at Kiba. "I remember that."

Hachidai smiled. "I'm glad. He was so proud to be the one to find you, but then a year later he was sent again on a similar mission to retrieve you. Your godfather, Orochimaru, had taken you. Kouta and Shibi kun were the team to find you. Kouta was so sadden, after seeing what that monster had done to you. He had taken a liking to you. Before the hokage had asked for volunteers, my son was there ready to back your father up. Sannin or not Kouta was prepared to kill Orochimaru. Then the fire happened."

Sakura and Kiba sat quietly listening to elder.

"We were all so sadden for Jiraiya kun. Losing so much. But seeing you at the school Wednesday, your scent is that of Jiraiya's, there was no question in my mind who you were. However, Sakura chan, it seems as if your father wishes this to remain a secret. I am a former ninja and clan leader, if anyone knows how to keep a secret it's me, so until it is time, I will keep this between us, and Tsume of course. I'm sure with her sense of smell she already knows this," the Inuzuka stood.

He looked at his son's name on the memorial stone. "I miss my son. He was the pride of our clan. I couldn't have asked for a stronger successor or a better child. I wish each day to hear his voice or see his smile. To see him train with my grandson. To feel his pride from having his own son, that I felt with him. I know that he is here, watching his son start on the path to surpass him. And knowing my son, he is laughing at the young girl he helped rescue so long ago, now has his son on a leash."

Sakura could feel a shiver pass through Kiba. Tears slowly fell down her face, listening to Kiba's grandfather. His voice was soft and sad. The pink haired girl touched the elder's sleeve, in a effort to comfort him. Kiba offered his girlfriend a tissue and wiped away the tears on her face.

"I suspect we should get back to the rest of the family." Hachidai stood and smoothed out his kimono. "Your aunt is probably serving the second dessert, and I would love to have a second helping of her banana pudding."

He began to walk away. Kiba reached his hand to touch his dad's name. He offered his hand to Sakura and helped her up. The Inuzuka heir was quiet for the rest of the evening. Tsume suggested he walk Sakura home.

The walk home was silent. Sakura didn't want to intrude on Kiba's thoughts. She opened the door to her apartment.

"Come in for a few minutes Kiba." Sakura asked him. Kiba mindlessly followed Sakura into her room. She walked into the bathroom and took down her hair and quickly changed into a pair of green shorts and one of Kiba's Leaf ninja t-shirts. When she came out of the bathroom, Kiba was staring out of her window into the night.

She took a moment to look at her boyfriend. He stood tall and his body was built for speed and fighting. His brown hair was messy as always, and the burgundy kimono of the Inuzuka clan complimented his skin color. He was gorgeous. She walked over to him, and Kiba turned to face her. The young kunoichi in training let out a gasp to see tears rolling down his cheeks. The clan birthmarks were shimmering in the moon.

"I miss him so much." Kiba whispered. "I wish he were here. I wish I could hear him tell me I was doing a good job."

The dog trainer looked into her eyes. Sakura could feel the hurt coming through his voice. Her arms went around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, Kiba," she said into his chest. Her hands began to rub his back, comforting him.

The couple stood together, and Sakura could fill the tears falling on her hair.

"I'm scared I'll forget him. What a horrible son would I be then? You are so lucky, and part of me is jealous of you." Kiba said. "You got a second chance with your dad."

Sakura was speechless. She knew she was lucky.

"I know it's not your fault, I know you can't help it," the Inuzuka continued. "It's just I need my dad too. I can't ever let anyone in my clan see me this way. I'm the alpha male, and how can I lead the clan like this?"

"You'll make a great leader. And alpha male or not, I don't care Kiba, feel what you need to feel. I'm here for you." Sakura pulled him closer. She looked up into his eyes. She stood on her toes to kiss him.

The kiss sent a wave of emotion through Kiba. He embraced her tighter. His tongue begging for permission to enter. Sakura's hands moved from around his waist to his neck. Since they had began dating, never did Sakura feel such passion in any of his kisses. The added emotion was pulling her deeper in love with him.

Her mouth was opened and allowed him entrance. The battle for dominance, did not last long. Sakura submitted to him easily. His hands began to move around her back. Sakura took the cue and began to move her hand down Kiba's chest. Kiba's mouth left hers and started kissing down her neck. He could feel her heart beat increase.

Sakura began to untie the sash holding his kimono. His kimono fell off his shoulders. Sakura rubbed her hands over the chest in front of her. Her mouth began kissing him. Kiba exhaled as she played with his nipples. The sensation passing through his body, and his member began growing.

Kiba looked down at her smooth skin in the moonlight. Her vibrant green eyes staring at his. Kiba picked her up and kissed her, walking to the bed. As she was placed on the bed, she pulled her shirt over her head. Kiba's fingers unclasped her bra, and moved toward her chest. A moan left her mouth, as he began to pinch her nibbles. Kiba's mouth began kissing from her neck to her chest.

The short legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands rubbing his back. Once he reached her chest, Kiba began sucking on her nipple. Her back arched at the new feeling of pleasure in her body.

"Kiba," she panted. A smile crossed his face, and his other hand rubbed the fabric of her shorts.

"Baby, you smell so beautiful." Kiba moan into her chest. "It's driving me crazy."

He moved his hand to pull her shorts down and off. The dog trainer leaned back to look at the naked form in front of him. A pleading look on his face, and Sakura pulled the sash barely holding up his kimono. The silk fabric fell to the bed. Sakura could see his member sticking through his boxers. She moved to touch it, but Kiba had other plans. He bent down and pulled Sakura's womanhood to his face. The warm feeling tickled her as he sniffed her. His tongue left his mouth and began to lick the flesh in front of him. Sakura's head shot up as he began to lick her faster. Her hands fisted his hair and the balls of her feet pressed into his back. Kiba sucked on her clit and nipped it with his fang. Sakura's moans made his member jump with anticipation.

"Kiba, Kiba," repeated Sakura. Her toes curling involuntarily.

Kiba moved back up her body, "Yes baby, what do you need?"

His voice was low and sexy. Kiss after kiss was placed on her stomach, then chest, then neck, until he reached her mouth. Sakura was unable to answer. She knew it was time. This was their time. Her eyes locked with Kiba. "Are you sure baby?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sakura answered. She form the jutsu taught to kunoichi to avoid pregnancy. Then her hands moved to pull down his boxers. Kiba sat up and Sakura did the same. He pulled the black underwear off his body. Sakura immediately pulled his member into her mouth. It was Kiba's turn to grasp her hair into his hands.

"Agh," was all he could moan. His girlfriend was swirling the tip of his penis around in a circle. Her hands were stroking the sac, and she pulled him deeper into her mouth. Kiba felt that he was going to reach his end if she didn't stop soon. He pulled her head from his member.

Sakura lifted herself up and began to kiss him again. Kiba wrapped his arm around her and pushed her gently to the bed. Kissing until they needed air, Kiba looked at his girlfriend, "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too." Sakura repeated. The feeling in between her legs, begging for him. "I'm sure."

He placed another kiss on her lips. The look in his eyes serious, "I'm sorry for this, but it will get better."

He moved his member to her entrance and felt the wetness. She was not the first virgin that he had been with, but she was the first he wanted not to feel the pain. Sakura's legs tensed at the tearing that was happening.

"Relax baby, it will be over in a moment." Kiba kissed her, trying to redirect her attention to pleasure. He pushed forward more, and was completely inside her. He waited a moment for her to adjust then began moving at a slow pace to get her use to him. The couple kept their eyes locked, and Kiba began to speed up.

"You are so sexy. I am the luckiest bastard in this world," Kiba whispered into her ear, and ran his tongue around the edge of her ear. Sakura's nails began to dig into his back as he sped up a little more. Her body arched, and she started to get a funny feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she needed Kiba to go faster.

"Faster, Kiba, please," she panted. Her hips began to move with the rhthymn of his hips. Kiba gave her what she desired. He pushed up to look into her eyes again. He could smell her getting close to her end.

"As you wish my love." Kiba panted. The new speed was pushing him to his edge as well.

Suddenly Sakura's legs began to tense and a feeling of explosion took over her. Without thinking of it she screamed, "KIBA! KIBA!"

"Don't close your eyes, look at me. Watch me." Kiba told her. Sakura could barely keep her eyes open when she felt her back rise up to meet his chest. The feeling inside of her made her want to scream even more. "That's it my little one, let go. Feel it."

The look of pure pleasure on her face gave Kiba all he needed, and he released inside her. Sakura stared into his eyes as she felt the white fluid fill her. Once he finished Kiba kissed her. He moved from on top of her to laying beside her.

"That was wonderful," he whispered. "No one has ever made me feel that way."

"Me either," Sakura said. Her hand caressing his cheek.

"Thank you for giving me something so important," his hand wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Only because you gave me your heart." Sakura smiled. After a moment the pair broke into laughter.

"We sound disgustingly sweet. I think I'm going to be sick." Sakura said between laughs.

"I know, but it's true." Kiba responded. For the next hour they held each other. Then unable to resist any more, Sakura began kissing him again. Which led Sakura to her not only second, but third orgasm of the night. The two fell asleep after four am.

Tsunade entered the apartment at five to retrieve scrolls needed at the hospital. She peaked into Sakura's bedroom and found her daughter entangled in an embrace with her boyfriend.

'Well, it was bound to happen,' she thought to herself. Part of her wanted to be angry, but the sensible side of her argued at least it was with someone that cared for her. 'Thank God her father isn't here.'

The sannin picked up the scroll, and left a note on the fridge for Sakura.

The pair awoke from their slumber to the sun breaking through the window.

"What time is it?" Kiba blinked.

"I don't know." Sakura answered. She pulled her foot up his leg. She lifted her head over his shoulder to stare at the clock behind him. "It's almost ten."

Kiba pulled her closer.

"Ewh Kiba, I have morning breath," Sakura covered her mouth.

"I don't care, so do I," Kiba kissed her. He got up and went to the bathroom. He smiled seeing the toothbrush he used before still there. Sakura followed closely behind him. When she exited the bathroom, she expected Kiba to be getting dressed. She smiled to see him still under her covers and welcoming her back to bed.

"I can't get enough of you," Kiba whispered into her ear. "I can't describe how wonderful you smell to me."

"I stopped using the scented shampoo and soap. I only use the unscented," Sakura looked at him. A small smile covered her face. "I thought you'd like it better."

"Yes, natural is better." Kiba began to kiss her. "I hope you don't have training soon, cause I want to stay like this."

With that said, Kiba took her again and again.

* * *

give me some sort of idea if you like it or not. was it too much? i almost left out the nail salon and baki's part. i just don't want people to feel that stuff is pointless. i love reading details like that. one of my fave scenes from Harry Potter 3, shows Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus eating candy and hanging out...why? because it shows the normality of the characters. it shows five friends just hangin out. that's what i want to show, the normality of these kids' lives.

anyway review if you want, or if i need a good ole' kick in the creatvie area.

terri

oh just in case you didn't pick up on it. for the anime cosplay, team 8 were dressed as characters from Samurai Champloo. Team 10 were Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. Kotetsu and Izumo were Light and L from Death Note. Tenten and Neji were from Inuyasha, while Sakura and Nartuo were from Pokemon.


	36. Versus

hello peoples...what is up? how's everyone's summer going? mine's gone like this, soccer camp, swim lessons, soccer practice, day camp, oh not to mention a 9-10 hour work day...you wouldn't believe how much writing i've gotten done while sitting on the sidelines. the problem comes in when i get home, cause then it's baths, make dinner, clean up, some family time, then i get to read, and by then i don't really have the energy to type all the stuff i've written.

i have had time to read and as always, i've got like three story recommendations...the first is Becoming Inuzuka, by The Rabid Bunny. i know, i know, i've told you guys about this story before, but it's complete. And if you truly are a KibaxSakura fan you'd run over there and read it...as a matter of fact, if you don't read it...just stop reading this story. i mean it, shoo, get going...why cause that story is AMAZINGLY WONDERFUL!

the next two stories i want to suggest are Yaoi story so if you don't like skip this paragraph. the first is, 'Must Love Dogs' by snuggled. it's KibaxShino, AU, and really well written. the aspects of their ninja personalities in this story are fantastic. the third is 'Lonely Faces, (aka-Roommates),' by NaughtyTech. it's KibaxNaruto, and dun dun dun, it's 19 chapters and isn't just PWP. it has a great plot! so those are my recommendations.

as my gift to you, i'm furiously working on typing the next chapter, and by that i mean typing it from my notebook. if all goes as planned, i should be able to post it by the end of the week...so with that said, on with the chapter!

oh and if it wasn't bad enough with all those KibaxHinata stories out there, she's starting to creep over into the Shino filter! i mean come on hinata, get away from my team 8 boys!! and if i see her near kankuro, i may lose it!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX. Versus. **

Zaku sat at the kitchen table staring at his plate. He sighed and stood placing the empty plate in the sink. His father was feeling better, and had returned to the third shift job he had.

"Dad, I'm late. I have to go," the senior called in the direction of his dad's bedroom. He peaked his head in to make sure he heard him. His father was for the most part a patient man, but when angered he could be quite scary. "Dad, did you hear me?"

"Yes Zaku kun, I did. Did your brother call," the man asked from under the blanket.

"Yes, but he didn't want me to wake you." Zaku waited. This would not sit well with his father.

"I told you it was important that I talk to him. Who is your father, Kabuto or me," the anger in his voice apparent. "Can't you follow a simple request? Or is your world so wrapped up in that girl who cares nothing for you?"

Zaku opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't. He didn't know how his father had found out about Sakura.

"You are training to be a ninja, yet you still attach yourself to useless emotions," his father's voice getting some what stronger. "She doesn't want you, you only have your brother and me. You will do well to remember that."

"Hai father." Zaku replied. He turned and left the room. Sometimes he wondered why his dad had even adopted him. He could be so cold and gruff, but Zaku loved him. As he left he double checked to make sure the journal he kept was with him. The counselor he saw had suggested he write his feelings down. Like she could possibly understand what was going on with him, but if it help get him through the hokage's punishment from the Ino incident he was willing to do it.

He never thought the woman would check to see if he was writing it. So he was stuck putting stupid things in there at first. But the more he got to know Sakura, the longer his entries became. He had resolved to keeping it with him at all times. It was under his pillow at night, and even in the bathroom with him. How his father found out about Sakura, he couldn't figure out.

Now his father was talking of moving again, this time with his brother Kabuto. He didn't understand. Soon he would be a ninja and could help with the bills, so money wasn't the problem. He knew he couldn't go with his father. They were talking of going back to Rice Country. His future was here in Konoha as a shinobi. If Zaku lack for many things, confidence was not one of them. With the team he had this year, passing the genin test would be easy for him.

The train slowed, and he boarded with the other passengers. There was one goal he wanted to achieve, but for the moment he took the backseat to the Inuzuka. He knew that Sakura was the one he could love for a lifetime, but getting her to love him was the challenge. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Good thing he loved a challenge. A smile began to cover his face, as hope swelled in his heart at the possibility of loving her. The black notebook was pulled from his bag, and he thumbed the pages. The latest entry was what caught his eye. A smile crossed his face thinking of when he could play Sakura's hero.

_There was a party at Kototaru the past Saturday. Zaku met up with three of the guys he normally hung out with. His friends were asses, and he knew that. They were sitting around looking at which girl they weren't able to get, but bragging about how they could rock said girl's world. Sakura had been laughing with Shikamaru over something. He was such a waste in Zaku's opinion. So freakin smart, and he did nothing with it. At first he thought Shikamaru had some type of crush on Sakura. But no he was loyal to a fault to his friend, and if he did like her the Nara did a damn good job of hiding it._

_It looked as if Nara and Sakura were close as friends. It wasn't just Shikamaru either, but Shino was close to her also. That guy creped him out. Those bugs, all over. She hugged him everyday. How could any girl touch him was beyond Zaku's grasp. That just goes to show how important clan status was in this village. He was a heir, and some girls would do anything to be with one._

_The other thing that bothered him not only about Shino, but Shikamaru and Neji also was the way they always watched him around Sakura. He felt as if they were analyzing his every move when near her. All because of that Yamanaka bitch. He didn't rape her. It was consensual. He didn't give a damn what she said. She said she wanted him, she said yes, she took his pants off, she straddled him, and when he was ready to cum she said no._

_As far as her fat ass boyfriend, Zaku held no hard feelings for the Akamichi. Sure because of their confrontation, Zaku was hospitalized, but he understood. If Sakura had come to him saying someone did that to her, he'd probably beat the shit out of him too. As far as he was concerned, fat ass had acted accordingly. He wished it had turned out differently because in the beginning of their dating, he really liked Ino. Now he could say he was kinda glad. That whole ordeal led to him being placed on Sakura's team, and nothing compared to the feeling he felt for her._

_Sakura had changed him. Those little glances in math class, watching her whisper yell at a sleeping Shikamaru. Her face glowed when she smiled, or how her eyebrows furrowed when she tried to figure out a problem. Sakura made him think about things differently. Her clumsiness, how she was able to be a ninja was beyond him, her laugh, made him smile, and her temper, well that made him cringe like every other boy. Their relationship was just a little weird. Naruto and Sakura acknowledged him when in school or out in public. This was because of their training as a team. While Naruto merely spoke to Zaku, Sakura would actually have conversations with the senior. Another reason she had worked her way into his heart. Even being loyal to her friends, she was still loyal to her teammate._

_The music was loud and people were dancing. One song turned into another, with Sakura and Shikamaru leaving the dance floor. That in itself was a miracle. Nara dancing? The junior was wearing low rise jeans, and a black top with spaghetti straps. In other words sexy, with that tattoo exposed and the jeans barely covering that sweet divide at the top of her ass. Kiba had not arrived yet, due to training with his cousin. At least that's what Zaku overheard Shino tell Sakura. It didn't matter, with Nara, Aburame, and Uzumaki there it was as if she had her own security. Not that she needed it with that inhuman strength of hers. She moved toward the balcony, for cooler air. Zaku got up and watched her, but kept his distance._

_He had long stopped following her home or watching her from his hidden perch. It had started to consume him. He was becoming obsessed with her, and he was scared how far he would go to be with her. 'Shit,' he thought, 'who knew therapy worked.' For the moment though, he was happy just to see her. From where he moved he could see her looking out over the village, a small breeze moving her hair. Someone bumped into him, and he turned toward the offender._

_"Excuse me, Zaku senpai," the freshman apologized. He looked up at the older boy._

_"No problem Drayo," he assured him. He looked back to the balcony and saw joining Sakura were three guys. One he recognized as a senior from the year before. Bin? Bayeo? Bashi? He couldn't remember the guy's name. It was pretty obvious why they were out there. He turned to go out to the balcony under the premise of checking on his teammate._

_"Hey Pink, does everything match that hair on your head?" the former student asked. He was the shortest of the group, but still at least six feet. The ironic part was that Zaku knew if necessary Sakura could still take him down._

_"Funny Theo," the blond laughed._

_'Awh yeah, Theo.' Zaku thought._

_When Zaku got closer he also recognized the other two as graduates also. The Haski brothers. Well, barely graduates. Not known for their brain prowess, the oldest being left back a year. They were a few inches taller and skinnier than Theo, and had white blond hair. Theo had brown hair to his shoulders, and was stockier. Zaku was still confident he could handle both guys if necessary._

_"Gee, that's original. I've never heard that," she answered sarcasticaly. She rolled her eyes, and a huff passed her mouth._

_What was bothering Zaku was how the four of them were standing on the balcony. Sakura had not left herself an out. The three had boxed her in, and Zaku sighed because she knew better._

_The Haski bothers laughed at the disinterest Sakura had in Theo._

_"I still think you should give me a chance to find out," he took one step closer to her. "Don't be so rude."_

_Sakura got a quick glance at her bearings, and then noticed her mistake._

_"I don't think my boyfriend would like that, so if you don't mind." Sakura moved to pass him._

_Theo moved toward her. She was backed against the balcony rail and placed his hands on both sides of her._

_"Boyfriend, huh? I don't see a boyfriend around here," he smiled. "Do you guys?"_

_"Nope, maybe it was that Nara bitch she was dancing with," the oldest brother replied._

_"That can't be right, she's way to pretty for one of them." Theo leaned closer._

_"I said move, please." Sakura commanded, a threat sounding in her voice._

_"Aren't you just too cute." Theo laughed. Sakura pushed him to move out of her way. She managed to get past him, but he grabbed her arm. "Really Pink, I just want us to have a little fun."_

_Zaku had heard enough moved out onto the balcony._

_"Let go of me you asshole." Sakura pushed him harder._

_"Now you're just being mean." Theo pushed her back._

_"She said to let her go." Zaku said as he moved toward them._

_"Who's this bitch?" Theo asked. One of the Haski brothers grabbed him, Zaku swung at him connecting with his face. The other swung at Zaku, landing a punch in his face. The senior hit the second brother and moved to Theo._

_"ZAKU!" Sakura screamed. Zaku was on Theo pushing him against the railing, almost over it._

_"The young lady said leave her the fuck alone, are you deaf?" Zaku said in Theo's face._

_The two other guys tried to grab Zaku, but Toku Inuzkua held the eldest slamming him into the wall. Ari, the youngest, was thrown onto the ground by Kotetsu._

_Kiba came through the doorway not just fast, but furious. He leaned in and growled into Theo's ear._

_"Give me a reason not to help him from throwing your fuckin body over this balcony, you fuckin piece of shit." Kiba's fangs bared and his eyes narrowed._

_Zaku's grip tigthened even more, and Theo's face became pale._

_"Zaku, please," the pink haired girl screamed. "Let him go."_

_A moment later Shino and Shikamaru appeared in the doorway to keep any of Theo's other friends from trying to interfere._

_"You better thank God, she's an angel." Zaku said. The death grip he held on Theo's shirt began to loosen and the color started to return to his face. Theo stood nervously looking from Zaku to Kiba._

_"She might be, but I'm not." Kiba punched the older teen and he fell to the cement floor. Blood gushed from his mouth, and Kiba leaned down to him. "If you so much as look at my girl again, **I will** **fuckin** **kill you!**"_

_"Kiba, please! I'm ok." Sakura pulled at him. Kiba got up and kicked Theo once._

_Toku and Kotetsu released the other two. Shino looked at them, "You should probably leave now."_

_The brothers picked up Theo and left quickly. Sakura went to Zaku immediately pulling him down to a sitting position on the floor. Her hand went to his face to heal the wound that was slowly getting larger. The chakra started to flow from her hand, and warmed his face. It soothed him, as he began to calm down._

_He liked being this close to her. Kiba came over giving Zaku a frown, sensing the attraction the senior had for Sakura._

_"Babe, are you ok?" Kiba asked. He looked her over._

_"I'm fine," she answered. Her face set in concentration. She continued her work._

_"Are you sure," his face was covered with worry._

_"I'm positive. I promise." Sakura smiled at him. The smile reassured Kiba and made Zaku jealous. He was the one there for Sakura when she needed him. Her bastard boyfriend was no where to be found. "Okay Zaku, you're good. Thanks so much for your help."_

_There. She smiled at him. Acknowledged him. His heart leaped just a little. 'She's so beautiful.' He wanted to touch her, or have her continue to touch him. A blush crossed his face, and a growl came from Toku. Kiba had noticed this as well, letting out his own possessive growl._

_The Inuzuka heir nearly choked on the words he was about to say, "Thanks for helping her."_

_Zaku didn't want Kiba's gratitude. He wanted Kiba's girl. "No problem. She was by herself. Somebody had to help her. She's my teammate after all," he spit out._

_Kiba felt the challenge being pushed on him. The famous hot temper of the canine clan started to flare. Toku sensed this as well, and was ready to back up Kiba if needed. Kotetsu, Shino, and Shikamaru didn't need an Inuzuka sense of smell to predict what was about to happen._

_Sakura interjected, "Yes that's what teammates are for. Thank you again Zaku."_

_She got to her feet, "Kiba let's go."_

_He didn't move at first._

_"Yeah, we need to find Naruto." Shino said. "Let's go."_

_She touched his shoulder, and that brought him back to reality. He still held an eye lock with Zaku as he stood. Kiba placed his hand on the small of her back, claiming her. The couple walked back into the club._

_"Thanks for looking out man, but it doesn't change anything." Shikamaru said looking at him. "I do suggest you not ever challenge Kiba like that again."_

The memory faded away, and Zaku thought of how he protected her when her own friends and boyfriend could not.

The senior looked out the window watching the birds fly off in the distance. His memories of her and the hope of her returning his love, were two thoughts that kept him going. This weekend he hand her practically to himself, with the training mission taking place.

A large smile crossed his face as he got off the train.

_XXXXXXX_

The prom committee finished it's last piece of business, and Sakura dashed from the room to two classrooms down the hall. Here the graduation committee was meeting. Shikamaru looked bored as always, and Neji was going over the list of possible speakers for the ceremony. Shino was taking notes. Sakura sat beside Shikamaru and nudged him to stay awake. The decisions made, and the bell sounded for homeroom. A feeling of hurriedness set the pace for the remainder of her week.

She wondered how Friday came so quickly, as she packed her bag for the training mission Kakashi was taking them on. Kiba had pouted and whined the entire week about her being gone, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change it. He and Naruto played the latest guitar video game, as she double checked both her and Naruto's bags.

"Naruto niisan it's time to go." Sakura poked him.

"Just let me finish this," he answered. He continued the game.

"No, now. Kakashi niisan will have a fit if we're late. Not that he'll show up on time, but still." Sakura poked her brother again.

"Fine," he stopped the game and turned it off. "You didn't have to check my bag again. I packed everything."

"Hmph." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Then why weren't there any underwear?"

"Oh, yeah. I knew I forgot something." Naruto posted a sheepish grin across his face.

"You dumb ass." Kiba laughed. He walked over to his girlfriend, picking up her bag. "Be careful, and what's the sleeping arrangements?"

"Silly boy, I'm in the tent with Kakashi niisan." Sakura smiled at him. She leaned back into his chest as the pair walked to the living room. Naruto was on the phone with Hinata. "Let's go, Naruto niisan!"

Once outside the apartment Kiba kissed her again.

"I'll see you Sunday." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Why do I feel like the girl getting left behind," he asked. He kissed her once more before guiding her down the stairs. "Bye guys."

"Bye," the Uzumaki siblings said walking in the opposite direction.

Sunday was much like Saturday, which was just like Friday night. A thunderstorm over Konoha like no other. It rained for nearly two days straight, and the thunder and lightning barely let up from the village. Kiba was worried the entire time. He knew if Shibi still expected him to train there was no way that Kakashi had called off the training mission. It was expected rain or not for missions to be completed.

Tsunade wasn't too surprised to find the Inuzuka heir on her doorstep late Sunday afternoon.

"Sakura isn't back yet, but come on in and wait," she offered. The medic smiled at him as he came in soaked. "Go to Naruto's room and grab something of his that's dry. I'm doing laundry so hand me those."

"Ok." Kiba answered. He was a little uncomfortable with Tsunade. Meeting a girl's mom was still new to him, so he didn't really know how to talk to her. He knew how to talk to Shino's mom. And it was completely different than he'd talk to his own mom. Talking to Jiraiya was also pretty easy. Of course he's know him since grade two, and he's a guy.

"Kiba, you don't have to be nervous around me." Tsunade said to him. "I have a feeling we'll be around each other a lot."

Kiba blushed slightly, "Hai Tsunade san. It's just new to me. I've never had to be around the parents before."

"I understand, now go change. Are you hungry?"

"Ok, and yes." Kiba appreciated Tsunade trying to make him more comfortable. After eating a sandwich, Kiba started to drift off to sleep on the couch. Tsunade busied herself with ironing Naruto and Sakura's school uniforms while watching tv. The key in the lock, caused Kiba to stir. The pair tried their best to hold back laughter at the teen girl.

The pink hair that was normally bright, was matted to her head. Her clothes clung to her, and she dropped the bag on the floor with a thud. Her lips in a pout, as her boyfriend and mom were fighting a losing battle holding their laughter.

"Welcome home dear. How was your training mission?" Tsunade attempted to keep a straight face.

"Just lovely mother." Sakura looked at the two, her eye twitching. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all, little one." Kiba laughed. "Did you get a little wet?"

"Funny, very funny." Sakura entered the living room.

"Where's your brother?" Tsunade continued. She knew Sakura's attitude and this was going to be a long night.

"At dad's, it's closer to Hinata chan's," Sakura began to walk to her room.

"Sakura you're tracking water all over," her mother said.

"I can't just get naked right here can I?" Sakura snapped and continued to her room, slamming the door.

"Someone's pissy. You sure you want to date her?" Tsunade looked over at him. She picked up the starch and sprayed one of Sakura's blouses.

"It is a little scary." Kiba answered. He was a little worried about her. Her scent gave off that something more than rain was bothering her.

"She'll be fine. Let her stew, and whatever is bothering her will come out before you leave. Trust me, she just needs to work it out first." Tsunade offered.

"Okay."

After fifteen minutes she returned from her bedroom and sat beside Kiba on the couch. Tsunade felt sorry for her youngest child, and went to make her something to eat.

"What's wrong?" Kiba turned to her. The tv was playing a drama that Tsunade enjoyed.

"Nothing." Sakura answered. She crossed her legs onto the couch and stared off into space. Her body language cut Kiba off.

"Yeah, that sounds like nothing." Kiba turned her head toward him.

"It's nothing. I'm just hungry," she said.

Kiba could take the hint and let her be. Eventually she would tell him. What he really wanted was to hug her and comfort her. The scent coming from her felt like shame and disappointment. He followed Tsunade's advice.

A knock on the door turned their heads. Tsunade answered the door, to see Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi kun, come on in. Wet weekend?" Tsunade spoke.

He stood in the doorway for a moment. The copy nin nodded yes to his aunt's questioned. His clothing dry indicated he had already been home to change. The sensei stopped before entering the living room.

"Sakura chan," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Sakura had stiffened at the announcement of him at the door, and when he said her name a chill went down her spine. She slowly turned her head to the sound of her name.

Kiba felt the sudden shift in her emotions. Before she was discouraged and ashamed, but now she was sad. Terribly sad. She stood quickly and jumped over the back of the couch and into her cousin's arms. Sobs echoing through the apartment.

Kakashi embraced her tightly, and rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"It's okay Sakura chan, it's ok," he spoke softly into her hair.

Kiba and Tsunade stared at the teacher and student.

"I"m so sorry," she got out through sobs.

"I know, I know." Kakashi answered. Kiba was surprised to feel such a strong feeling of sadness from Kakashi. He would have bet the jounin was close to tears himself. "That's why it's a training exercise. Calm yourself."

Sakura released him and pulled her hand through her hair. She was still shaking a little but began to calm.

"Did you get your mother to look at your back?" Kakashi asked as he went to the love seat to sit down.

"No," Sakura answered. Her head fell to the floor. Tsunade pulled up the t shirt Sakura was wearing to reveal two large bandages covering a wound along her spine.

"What the hell?" Tsunade asked. Kiba's eyes grew large. He was surprised he could not smell the wound.

Tsunade went into medic mode. "Kiba go to the hall closet and get the toolbox there. It's a first aid kit."

She removed the bandages and asessed the large wound. Kiba returned and saw the scab had already began to form over what looked like a burn.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Tsunade asked. She sounded just like a doctor, and started taking the items from Kiba's hands to clean the wound.

"Sometimes the best way to learn that fire is hot is to touch it." Kakashi offered. Tsunade understood and did not question any more.

"Grab your food and go to your room and eat." Tsunade finished cleaning and healing the wound.

She did as told with Kiba behind her. When they sat on the bed, Kiba looked at her.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kiba asked. Sakura went on the tell him how she royally screwed up and almost cost both Naruto and Zaku their lives. Then to top if off, Kakashi yelled at her for a solid two hours. She felt worthless and hurt. Her boyfriend listened, then shared a few of his own mishaps to make her feel better. And in a final attempt to help her feel good, he began kissing her slowly.

She settled in his arms, while he was careful of her back. The couple fell fast asleep. The storm outside was still raging, and at eleven Tsunade sent Kiba to Naruto's room to sleep, and a copy nin was resting comfortably on the couch.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"SHIKAMARU!! How could you forget, how?!" Sakura exclaimed. He rubbed his temples. "We need those posters! The election is coming up soon!"

Students moved out of the way of the cherry blossoms rage.

"Listen just quit bitchin! I said I would do them," he retorted back. He leaned on the lockers and slid down.

"You said that a week ago, and the week before that! You are so freakin lazy!" Sakura pounded on her locker. A small dent appearing.

"You sound like my mom. Will you just shut it!" Shikamaru turned to Kiba, "Does she have an off button?"

Kiba smiled leaning on the locker beside his girlfriend.

"Maybe I should just kick your ass like your mom," Sakura kicked him in the leg and walked off mumbling how worthless boys were.

She passed through the senior hallway, looking for her victim. She approached Ayame and gave her a quick smile.

"Hi Ayame senpai, have you seen Zaku senpai?" Sakura asked. She turned her neck looking through the crowd of students. "He was suppose to meet me thirty minutes ago."

"No, I haven't Sakura chan. But you know how boys are," the girl with the purplish tint to her hair opened her locker and placed her books inside.

"Exactly, so stupid. They make plans then screw them completely up. I miss having you around at lunch." Sakura scanned the halls once again.

"I know. I miss you girls too, but Shikamaru kun and I didn't work out," she looked in the mirror on her locker door.

"Really, why didn't you like him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I did but I don't think he likes me. He didn't seem interested," she opened her lip gloss turning the tube to apply it.

"That's kinda confusing then." Sakura wrinkled her nose. "He talked about you for a at least a week after you stopped eating with us."

'Are you seriously going to tell this girl that lie?' Inner Sakura asked.

'The question is will she believe it?' Sakura answered herself. 'And it's not a complete lie.'

'Oh I guess if you count him saying she had bad breath and horrible teeth, AND he had the scars on his crotch to prove it, then yeah he did talk about her.' Inner Sakura commented, rolling her eyes.

'Just be quiet, we've got work to do.' Sakura pushed her.

"He did?" Ayame's voice picked up and her eyes got a gleam in them.

"It's just hard for him, and all the other guys. I've learned that being around them." Sakura leaned on the locker. Just to sound convincing, she added, "Where is Zaku, I've got stuff to do."

"What do you mean," she closed the lip gloss and placed it in a make up bag.

"They have so much pressure on them. Make good grades, be at the top of the shinobi class, clan duties, and a lot of other stuff. Then they have so many girls throwing themselves at them, it's hard to know which ones are really interested in them." Sakura said. There was truth to that statement.

"I never thought about how much pressure he's under. He just seems so relaxed and bored all the time." Ayame gave herself one last check before closing the locker.

"He's just really weird about it. Like right now we've go so much with graduation committee, exams, and stuff for the ninja arts class. Plus posters for the student body election for the two of us." Sakura set the trap. "Then there's prom. I know he's narrowed it down to three girls, but he can't decide. But I know for a fact one of us is on that list, but he'd kill me if he knew I said that. He likes girls that are subtle, and let him know they care by simple actions, not throwing themselves to him. He notices the small things."

Sakura gave Ayame a little wink. Ayame blushed thinking she was one of the girls.

"But as always there's a problem. If his mom knew he hadn't done those posters she'd freak, and if she knew he hadn't mastered the last jutsu his dad taught him, she probably wouldn't let him go to prom." Sakura waited. "It's insane the amount of stuff we have to do this time of year."

"It sounds like. I'm lucky to go to beauty school next year."

"Sounds like I know the perfect hook up for my nails then," Sakura smiled. "I guess I'd better go, I do miss you at lunch. You were just the quiet kinda girl he liked too. So who are you going to prom with?"

"Oh, I don't have a date yet. I'm assuming you are going with Kiba?" Ayame commented.

"Yup, I love that dog boy," the junior laughed. "Well good luck on your date search. I'm off to prod a certain Nara boy about our posters. Don't forget about my nails."

Sakura waved and walked off. She walked through the open doors, back to her friends.

"Better?" Kiba wrapped her hand in his.

"We'll see in a few minutes." She answered.

"Why the hell were you over there in the first place?" Shikamaru asked.

After five minutes, Ayame walked through the junior hall.

"Hello everyone," she spoke. The guys greeted her.

"Shika, the student body election is in three weeks, I haven't seen any posters up for you. I was thinking I could help you out by doing them for you and Sakura chan, since you are running together." Ayame gave him a coy smile. "I know how busy you are this time of year."

"Okay." Shikamaru said a little confused.

"No strings attached," she smiled and stood in a position that gave him the ability to admire her legs. "I just think you could use a little help. I'll have them done in two days. Bye guys."

With that she walked off, not before giving him a quick wink, and a smirk to Sakura.

"What the hell was that about?" Shikamaru asked. He looked at Sakura.

"We've got our posters don't we, so as you would say, shut it." Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura, I have two papers that need to be typed, can you help me with that?" Shino requested. He raised his eyebrows.

"Me too." Kiba chimed in and squeezed her hand.

"I'll see what I can do Shino, but you are outta luck." Sakura pointed to Kiba with her other hand.

"But babe I really don't want to type them," Kiba began to pout just a little.

"I can't suggest the possibility of you having sex with someone else now can I? Unless you _want_ me to?" Sakura asked. She looked him in the eye.

"Uh no little one, that's ok." Kiba answered.

That afternoon the students waited outside the school for their turn at the boating exercise the ninja arts class was participating in. The man made lake held three different types of boats the students would need to be able to operate.

The advantage to this was an afternoon swimming in the lake as part of the water training unit. The girls sat in the grass, wearing shorts over their school issued swimsuits. The guys were goofing off climbing trees and ambushing each other. With the exception of one in training shadow nin, who was reclined on he grass to watch the clouds.

Gai sensei was walking around leading a group of students on how to rig the sails. The girls were still in shock over the super tight speedo that he was wearing. The green spandex hugged his body a little _too_ much for most of the students liking.

"Tenten, what is wrong with your sensei?" Ino asked. Each girls' face contorted as the jounin was bending over to help a student.

Tenten's face was covered in a deep red blush. "I don't know."

"Oh dear God," was all Sakura could manage to say over and over. Hinata couldn't even look at the man.

"It's just too much." Ino shook her head. She pulled another blade of grass from the ground splitting it in two.

"It's not like we can all have hot senseis like Itachi or Kakashi." Tenten snapped.

"I beg you guys not to start this conversation," Sakura stated.

"True. Sakura you did get lucky there. Kakashi is smokin hot," the blond piped in. "Asuma sensei is cute also."

"Yeah, I'd stare at Kakashi sensei all the time if I were you," Tenten said.

"Guys please, that's gross on so many levels. Kakashi sensei is my sensei. I can't think of him like that." Sakura said. She looked to Hinata for some help.

Hinata continue to smile out of amusement.

"Oh please don't tell me you've never thought of what he looks like without that mask, or anything else for that matter." Tenten continued.

Sakura's face was horrified. And Hinata couldn't stiffle the giggles and clutched her sides.

'We have seen him without the shirt and the mask.' Inner Sakura stated.

"Don't you start too!' Sakura exclaimed to herself.

'Cousin or not, he's still cute. Why can't I be in her head?' Inner Sakura pointed to Ino.

"Oh please Sakura, I'd melt if I saw him au natural! Even you aren't that innocent!" Ino began again. "I mean come on, look at the size of his feet, their huge! I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

"You know what they say about men with big feet," Tenten made a gesture with her hands about the possible length of the copy nin.

Sakura's face went from slightly pink, to all out red. "What they wear big shoes," she commented.

"Exactly, and who doesn't want a with big, long, strong, shoes." Ino laughed, fanning herself.

Sakura elbowed Ino and nodded toward the Nara heir laying about five feet from them. Shika opened his eyes when the silence had taken over.

"What the hell is wrong with you four!" Shikamaru screamed as they stared at his feet, smiling. Then a roar of laughter burst from them.

"No wonder they keep coming back," Ino said between gales of laughter.

"What's going on over here?" Naruto asked sitting beside Hinata, who had tears rolling down her face.

"They're all fuckin perverts!" Shika said rolling over.

"I'm sure we have no clue what he's talking about." Tenten said, while each girl examined the feet of the guys in front of them.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Tsunade and Sakura stood at a stalemate.

"That dress is horrible," Sakura looked at her mother. "It's so old fashion."

"Sakura this dress is elegant." Tsunade held the light purple dress up to Sakura.

"Ugh, don't put that up to me. And that color, Mom honestly!" Sakura gasped.

The saleslady let a grin slip. Tsunade and Sakura were the fifteenth mother/daughter in the shop that day. They were also the fifteenth mother and daughter to disagree about a dress. This time however, Kisa agreed with the pink haired daughter.

'Light purple with that hair color. The mom must be color blind.' Kisa thought. She could see her lunch break slipping away.

"Quit being difficult." Tsunade snapped.

"Difficult! I'm not being difficult, but have you noticed the color of my HAIR?" Sakura snapped back, pointing the locks on her hair. "I like this one."

Sakura held a long black dress with a split up to the thigh. The neckline cut very low and an open back.

"Black? Sakura it's a prom, not a funeral." Tsunade replied to the dress. "Anyway you don't have the chest to hold up that dress."

"MOTHER!" Sakura's cheeks burned bright red.

"You don't, it's obvious," the medic nin smiled slyly. Tsunade felt just a little guilty over the below the belt cheap shot.

"You didn't have to say it out loud." Sakura subconsciously put the other dress over her chest.

"You have other qualities, honey. You're smart and pretty." Tsunade tried to amend.

"I'm sure the first thing Kiba thought when he saw me was, 'Man she looks smart, gotta get to know her. Wonder how big her brain is?' Sakura sniped and looked away, rolling her eyes as she did it.

"Plus that split and neckline will not go over with, well you know what I mean." Tsunade added.

Sakura knew she meant her father, and rolled her eyes. "That didn't matter before."

"It does now, so don't start." Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She held the purple dress up again.

Just as stubborn, Sakura held the black dress again. Green eyes locked with hazel.

Kisa could see her lunch getting pushed back further and further.

"Sweetheart, I think I'm in a rather difficult position," the seasoned sales lady began. "Your mother is right that dress it exquist. It's hand made and came in from Moon Country. It was one of the few dresses completed, by one of their top designers before he died."

Tsunade knew what that meant. An imported dress meant an imported price. Jiraiya would flip. She tried to sneak a peak at the price tag. The tag was empty, which meant it was at least one thousand dollars.

"But dear you also have a good eye for what is trendy. Black has become our most popular color this season. It's so formal and elegant." Yuki smiled looking at the dress Sakura held. "And we have some 'helpers' to fill out that chest."

Sakura blushed at the idea of a padded bra, but it worried Sakura about the color being so popular. "What to you mean popular, just how many have you sold?"

"Today, six I think." Kisa answered. She attempted to straighten the racks of dresses.

Sakura frowned. The black dress was no longer appealing.

"You know ladies, I do have another option," Kisa suggested. "I can honestly say we have not sold any this color."

Kisa stepped to the back and returned with a white dress in her hand. The pair oohed and awhed over the elegantly stitched dress. Tsunade noticed the price wouldn't give Jiraiya heart attack.

"Go try it on," Tsunade encouraged.

"Who's her date, if I may ask?" Kisa said to Tsunade.

"Inuzuka Kiba, her boyfriend." Tsunade answered eyeing a red dress that would definitely make Jiraiya's mouth drop.

"The Inuzuka heir? I bet they make a great looking couple." Kisa commented.

Sakura stepped out of the dressing room, smiling. The white dress had spaghetti straps, and a split that went up to her mid thigh. The fabric going up the split was ruffled and it fit Sakura perfectly. Tsunade smiled as she looked at her daughter.

Twenty minutes later Yuki was smiling as she bit in her lunch.

Jiraiya sat at the table paying bills. He sighed when he looked at the credit card bills of the twins. 'How much ramen does that boy eat?' Jiraiya thought to himself, staring at the napping jinchuuriki on the couch. His eye twitching at the amount of money the twins spent per month. The plans for the home were going on schedule, and Kakashi had finalized his blueprints with the contractor to start on his house next to theirs. Jiraiya was pleased that his nephew would be living next door to the family. The toad sage knew that Naruto when he married, would also build a home there. The Uzumaki land was being used again. A feeling of family pride touched his chest.

Just as he wrote the last cheek, to pay for Sakura's shoe addiction, his wife and daughter entered the apartment. They each had at least four bags, and a young man followed them carrying even more.

"What is ALL THIS?" Jiraiya exclaimed. He jumped up from the table.

"It's stuff for the prom." Tsunade answered placing some of the bags on the couch beside her sleeping son.

"She doesn't need THAT much stuff, it's just a dance!"

Sakura escaped to her room, with a few bags.

"Don't be silly hun, some of this is Naruto's." Tsunade pulled a fifty dollar bill from her purse and handed it to the boy placing the bags down.

"He doesn't need anything either!" The budget that Jiraiya had worked on for the past week was shot to shit.

"He needed a tux, and it was cheaper to buy one than to continue renting each time. Then they need shoes, and Sakura needs accessories." Tsunade looked around making sure the bags were inside, "Thank you Haru kun."

"You're welcome Haruno san, anytime you need help let me know," he beamed leaving the apartment. "Bye Sakura san."

"How much did you just give him?" Jiraiya's heart was racing in his chest.

"If your lazy son had stayed to help, I wouldn't have had to have anyone help with the bags." Tsunade began separating the few items she had purchased for herself. Naruto stirred on the couch at the noise level.

"Hey ma, is that my stuff," he reached for the bag from the men's store, then went to Sakura's room.

"No, not buying all this stuff would have been better." Jiraiya fell back on a spot on the couch.

"But honey, wouldn't you like to see me in_ this_?" Tsunade coyed into his ear. He could see a piece of the red fabric from the dress shop.

"Maybe," he got up and followed her into the bedroom pouting the whole way.

* * *

So now the prom is coming up...i bet kiba looks great in a tux. I'm still typing here instead of the next chapter...i guess I should just stop the a/n here.

Terri...hey review if you want. I want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed/alerted/faved. I'm almost at 35,000 hits...is that insane or what?! Thank you SOOOOOO much!


	37. The Process

hello!! thank you all for your patience! i know i was suppose to have this up seventeen days ago, but the Olympics happened...and i was caught up in so many events. plust not to mention, soccer practice has started, and back to school, and overtime at work. then i took a whole chunk out of this chapter only to have to write it again. so here is the next installment. hope it's up to everyone's standards.

can i tell you something crazy, i right now in several notebooks portions of:

2 shino x sakura stories

3 kiba x sakura stories

2 neji x sakura stories

and 4 shikamaru x sakura stories.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN The Process.**

"No, I'm not going." Sakura answered Kiba. She plopped on the couch pouting after entering her apartment.

"Babe, c'mon it's my grandfather's seventieth birthday celebration and he wants you there." Kiba jumped over the couch to sit beside her. Shino and Shikamaru followed the pair into the Haruno living room. "At least give me a better reason than 'just because.'

"It's just, I can't say." Sakura's face turned a lovely shade of pink. She started to bite her lip nervously.

"Man, it's cause she doesn't want your family to know you've had sex." Shikamaru said turning on the tv. "She knows they'll be able to smell it on you two."

"Shikamaru, who asked you!" Sakura tossed a couch pillow at his head. Her face was entirely red now.

"How do you know we are having sex?"

"He's more possessive and touchy feely, if that were possible." Shino interjected. He waved his hand to Shikamaru to leave it on the science channel.

If it were possible for Sakura to become more embarrassed it happened. She covered her face in her hands.

"Little one is that it? Is that the only reason?" Kiba rubbed her back. She looked adorable, peeking through the fingers on her hand. "Babe, think about it, my mom, sister, and Yae san already know. It's not like it isn't expected of me."

"What?" Sakura looked at him. Her mouth open in shock.

"I'm an Inuzuka it's part of our nature. Plus, I'm dating the hottest girl in the junior class, so hell yeah." Kiba tried to reassure her.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Just the junior class?"

"Little one let's be realistic, Bisa, the senior is smokin hot." Kiba teased. The other two boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh really, then maybe you should take her to your grandfather's party," she said curtly. "And after that you can start sleeping with her!"

"Well," Kiba began before a guilty look crossed his face. His hand went to the back of his head, rubbing his neck.

"You've already slept with her!" Sakura jumped from the couch. She began hitting him with one of the other couch pillows.

"Sakura, ow, calm down, I was teasing, ow You are way better looking than she is." Kiba tried to smooth things over. He grabbed her and pulled her back onto the couch.

"So you didn't sleep with her?" Sakura asked. Although she already knew the answer to that question.

"So you'll come with me? These two will be there, because for some reason my grandfather likes them too." Kiba rubbed her cheek and pulled her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck. "Don't be embarrassed. We're Inuzukas purity isn't as big of a deal to us as it would be to the Hyuugas."

"Fine, but I'm not making dinner for you jerks tonight." Sakura relented.

"Fine, Nara get in the kitchen, bitch." Kiba tossed another pillow at the sleeping boy.

* * *

The group of friends sat outside waiting for the first bell to ring. Kiba leaned against the trunk of a tree, with his girlfriend reclining on his chest. Laying on her legs as a pillow was a very lazy Nara, Shikamaru. Shino learned against the tree also. Naruto had his head in Hinata's lap. While Neji and Tenten were sitting side by side. Chouji was also laying down staring at the sky. Ino walked up to them with a smile.

"Okay people, this is how prom is going down," the blond princess spoke. The prom was in a week, and the school was abuzz with excitement.

"Who put you in charge of prom?" Shikamaru asked quirking an eyebrow. The senior let out an exhausted sigh.

"Do you want to do it Nara?" Ino challenged. She stomped her foot on the ground.

"No, there shouldn't be anything to do. It's just a dance." Shikamaru replied. "We get dressed, go to the prom, take lame ass pictures, go to our rooms, then maybe you guys will get some action like me, then sleep. No planning needed."

"_That_ sounds like a plan to me." Naruto added. The other guys agreeing.

"That's were you're wrong, pineapple head." Ino interjected. "And that will keep you from getting anything."

The six guys moaned.

"What is this plan then Ino?" Neji finally asked. He like the others, found it was sometimes just best to go along with Ino.

"Smart Neji," the blond smirked. "And we all thought Shikamaru was the genius."

The eye rolls did not stop her from continuing. "First we meet for dinner at Romano's, I've already booked the reservation."

"Dinner!" the guy shouted.

"Yes, dinner. Did you expect to go the whole night without eating?" Tenten looked at them.

"I've got ramen at home!" Naruto exclaimed. As Shikamaru and Kiba mentioned pizza.

Sakura could only think of sauce spilling on her all white dress.

"We aren't going in prom clothing. Girls in sun dresses, and guys in khakis with collared shirts. NO JEANS or SNEAKERS!" Ino finished looking at her clipboard.

"What the hell?" Kiba shouted. He hated dressing up.

"I mean really Ino, this is becoming to be a pain in the ass." Shikamaru said.

Ino ignored both guys, and pushed forward. "Like I said, girls in nice dresses and guys in nice khakis and shirts."

She looked at Kiba and Naruto when making the last statement. She knew them well enough to know they would show up in t-shirts just to spite her.

"We aren't going to prom like that are we?" Sakura asked. Her handing rubbing Kiba's thigh.

"Oh no Sakura, after we eat, we can go to the hotel and change for the prom. In separate rooms from the guys of course. Then it's picture time." Ino answered. "The hotel has the most beautiful gardens."

"Our parents can meet us there and take pics if they want to." Tenten added. "This way we don't have to worry about traveling in our prom dresses."

"Yeah, we'll look fresh. Most people will go from dinner to the prom, but we'll have a chance to touch up." Ino finished.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura decided. She could feel the growl forming in Kiba's chest. She looked back at him and gave a small smile.

"Me too," the Hyuuga heiress spoke for herself and Naruto. The fox demon had fallen asleep, as Hinata stroked his hair.

"You just need to let your dates know," Ino said to Shino and Shikamaru.

"This is going to be so fuckin troublesome. What if my date doesn't want to?" Shikamaru asked.

"I've already made reservations at the restaurant and the hotel." Ino started to shout. Even though she was Chouji's girl, she still scared him. "She's your date Shikamaru, and you're a genius, figure it out!"

"Whatever," the shadow wielder relented. He knew once Sakura and Hinata agreed he was not getting out of it anyway.

* * *

After a training session with Kakashi, Sakura was sitting on the steps of the school waiting for her brother. She could never figure out how she managed to always get changed before either of the boys, but here she sat going over her physics notes.

"Hey, good work today." Zaku said sitting beside her on the step. The uncomfortableness between the pair was less and less as their teamwork had increased.

"Thanks. So are you ready for prom?" Sakura asked. She closed the notebook and placed it into her book bag.

"I guess, I'm taking Leah," he answered with a small scowl on his face. She knew that she was the one he wanted to be on his arm that night, but he would not press the subject.

"She's pretty, and nice too. Don't ruin it." Sakura pointed a wiggling finger at him.

"Despite the rumors, I can be a gentleman Sakura," he chuckled.

"She could be good for you, I mean," she rolled her eyes. "Don't forget her flower or to take her out someplace nice."

"It's just a date. It's not like I want to marry her or anything." Zaku replied. "I'm waiting, and that's all I have to say about that."

"Anyway, how did you do on Ibiki sensei's last quiz," the girl changed the subject. As Naruto joined his team, they were discussing a math problem. The threesome began to head toward the train stop.

Ayame was disappointed when Sakura had to tell her that Shikamaru's mom was making him take a Nara as a date, but she understood. Sakura knew her dad would freak if he found out that she and Kiba had their own room. Hinata said the same about her dad. The two had to fib a little, telling their parents there were only two rooms reserved, one for the guys and one for the girls.

Naruto said he would cover for her. Sakura wasn't worried about money. Kiba had instructed her that she wasn't to worry about anything. That was one thing Sakura was grateful for. She knew her parents were well off and so were the families of her friends. The day of the prom arrived and Tsunade wanted to treat Sakura to a spa day.

Tsunade leaned over to her daugther as they were getting massages, "Why is he here again?"

"Just don't ask," Sakura answered. The pair looked at Shikamaru, who was busy chatting up the girl rubbing his back.

"So where to next," Shikamaru asked. He didn't want to move from his spot on the massage table.

"Waxing, bikini line," the pink haired girl grinned. "Wanna give it a try, I'm sure there'll be plenty of girls that would appreciate that. Plus your eyebrows could do with a touch up."

"No thanks, I'll stay here." Shikamaru winked at Sakura as the masseuse started to rub his back again. Sakura shook her head at the shadow wielder.

The blond rubbing his back asked, "Your girlfriend?"

"No, best friend." Shikamaru smiled.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade walked through the lobby of the elegant hotel. The friends had gone to an early dinner and were busy upstairs getting ready. Tsunade did not believe the girls were going to share a room for one minute. She wasn't a fool, but she made sure she didn't leak the secret to any other parent, especially the man walking beside her. Although his innocence amused her.

"The gardens here are beautiful." Tsunade spoke to him. She was enjoying her husband's company. He had been away for the past week. Frankly speaking she was tired of living in two separate apartments, still sneaking around as if they were only acquaintances. The last meeting with their former sensei, the three had agreed, after the finish of the school year, the announcement would be made and the couple could live 'happily ever after.'

The parents of the other kids were sitting in the gardens, waiting for the kids to show.

"Jiraiya san, Haruno san, you are just in time." Chouji's dad commented. "The boys are on their way down."

"That's great." Jiraiya went and shook hands with the gentlemen. Tsunade went over to the other women.

Inoichi was complaining about how his wife and daughter would be his financial ruin. Shikaku and Shibi laughing at the poor man's story.

"Haruno san, I don't believe you have met Shino's mother." Tsume began the introductions.

Yoshino Nara was beginning to play matchmaker inside her head. "Haruno san, I noticed you walked in with Jiraiya san. Tell me, are you currently seeing anyone?"

"Yoshino, don't start." Tsume interrupted. "Haruno san does not need to be fixed up."

"It's just Jiraiya san, needs someone." Yoshino answered.

The boys entered the garden area diverting the attention from Tsunade to them. Neji stood out in a white tuxedo jacket, with a black tie, vest, and pants. Naruto and the others were in black tuxedos, with ties and vests that coordinated with their dates. The hotel's butler had gone to assist the guys getting ready.

"Oh my goodness, you boys look fantastic." Yoshino gushed. "So handsome."

"Kiba your hair," his mother attempted to tame it. Hana rolled her eyes at her mother's instinct to groom him.

"Ma just leave it. It's ok," he said jerking his head out of the way. He could sense the range of emotion from her, and he knew she was trying hard to fight back the tears.

Shibi proudly smiled at his son, as his wife took pictures of them. Hiashi was busying himself with Neji. Chouji's mom dabbed the tears from her eyes looking at her son.

"Naruto, you are very dashing." Tsunade touched his shoulder. She whispered to him, "Much like your father at his age."

He smiled brightly, his blue eyes shining clearly. Pictures were being snapped, and the parents were so occupied with the boys, they did not notice the girls walking into the garden area.

There was a collective gasp from the parents and boys. The six girls were primped and looked breath taking. Ino was still upset that not only did Shikamaru's date, but Shino's and Tenten were both wearing black. Tenten had to remind her again that it was her idea to keep the dresses a secret from each other. Hinata wore a soft green dress that looked elegant on her as did all her clothes. Sakura smiled at being the stand out in her white gown.

"Go boys, give them their corsages." Inoichi instructed.

Many pictures later, the couples began to move their way toward the entrance of the hotel, to go to the ballroom.

"Sakura," Jiraiya began. "What time will you be home tonight?"

"Uh huh?" She asked. Her eyes darted over to her mother. "I don't have a curfew, plus I'm sharing a room with the girls tonight."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Jiraiya ran his hand across the back of his neck. He eyed Kiba carefully. "I mean you should be home, not out all night."

"Naruto gets to do it." Sakura said.

"But he's a boy, and you are a young lady," Jiraiya looked at Tsunade for some support. The blond turned her head.

"That's not fair!" Sakura tried to keep her voice down. Her eyes flashing anger.

"Naruto's older, sweetheart," he tried to calm her.

"He's older by a minute, and even so I'm more responsible than he could ever dream to be." Sakura snapped. "I'm the one taking advance classes, I'm the one making straight A's, I'm the one doing shifts at the hospital, plus I'm the one doing more chores around both apartments, AND I train just as hard as he does!"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Jiraiya looked at her with concern.

"You let me go off for a week with a pervert as a chaperon, what could happen tonight?"

"She'll be fine, let her go." Tsunade finally interjected. "Sakura have fun and remember what I've told you."

"What sixty nine isn't just the number before seventy?" Sakura laughed.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said with a smile on her face. She knew Sakura was playing, but Jiraiya nearly choked. "Go now."

Sakura and Kiba began to walk away. The Uzumakis watched them.

"I don't want her to have sex," he finally said to his wife. "She'll be eligible for more adult type missions when she becomes a kunoichi."

Jiraiya was referring to the village's rules concerning women who were still virgins not having to go on seduction missions.

"I think that ship has long sailed." Tsunade told him. She lead him through the gardens until they came to a small stream. "Remember what it was like when we were young, but Kiba loves her. If we try to make them stop, they'll just sneak around. Sakura and Kiba both know how keep themselves from getting pregnant, so we just have to accept it."

Jiraiya sighed, knowing she was right. He looked into the water remembering what it was like when he first became Tsunade's boyfriend. The feeling of first real love filled his heart. That same love was in Kiba's eyes, not just the lust the boy carried around before he met her.

The pair sat on a small bench. The setting reminded him of where he first proposed to the medic nin.

"Tsunade," he spoke. Looking at his bride, Jiraiya wanted to hold her there forever.

"Yes," She was inspecting a set of pink flowers.

He turned her face to him. "Let's get married."

"We are already married, silly man," she reminded him.

"No I want to renew our vows. We are together again, finally. We have a new home being constructed, and we should renew our vows." Jiraiya proposed again.

"We can invite our friends here, Naruto and Sakura can be our witnesses. I want to be in the open again. This is killing me." Jiraiya looked at her. "I love you Tsunade, please be my bride again."

Jiraiya asked dropping to one knee.

"Of course, Jiraiya. I love you too." Tsunade wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go practice for the honeymoon."

"Oh yeah, baby," with a poof from the toad sage, the pair disappeared in a passionate kiss.

The friends made their way toward the ballroom.

"Babe, wait a minute." Kiba pulled Sakura back.

"What is it? Is my hair messed up?" Sakura's hand went to touch her hair. She and her mother agreed that there would be many girls with their hair up, and she should wear hers down. Sakura's face was framed by large barrel curls, with baby's breath placed throughout it.

"No, you look perfect." Kiba smiled. The junior pulled her over to a small patio and motioned for her to sit beside him. "I'm so lucky that you don't need any make up, just natural beauty."

Sakura found it funny that Kiba could still make her blush. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, I have something to give you." Kiba reached into his pocket. "We were arguing on White Day, so I didn't have the chance to give you a gift."

A small velvet box came out of his pocket, and he handed it to her. There was a child like innocence in his face. Sakura opened the box revealing a necklace. The charm on the necklace was a circle with diamond chips inside it.

"Kiba, this is beautiful," she lifted the necklace up. "Thank you."

"No, you're beautiful, and deserve more." Kiba helped her put the necklace on and kissed her cheek. The pair nuzzled each other. "Do we really have to go in there?"

"Yes, I'm on the prom committee. I have to be there." Sakura said into his ear.

"We can be a little late, ne?" The hands of the Inuzuka heir began to stroke her shoulders, and his tongue started to tease her ear.

"Kiba, you are being very naughty," she was trying not to give in, but Kiba was intoxicating. The pair tried their best not to go at it like bunnies. There were several factors that worked against them. One was the hormones that pushed through their teenage bodies. So maybe there weren't several factors, just that one, but it was very loud.

"Then come with me and be naughty with me," the brown hair boy tried to convince her. His hand slipping around her dress and started to fidget with the zipper.

"Hey you two let's go. The sooner we can get this over, the sooner I can, well I don't really need to finish that." Shikamaru called from the doorway.

"Coming Shika. Let's go, Kiba love." Sakura's smile teased him. Kiba let out a growl and stood.

"If I'm not getting any right now, neither are you." Shikamaru patted Kiba on the shoulder as he passed by.

Sakura and Kiba had a great time with their friends. He didn't mind her sharing a dance or two with Zaku. He didn't like it, but he didn't mind it either. He understood the strange bond between teammates.

That was a familiar feeling he had for Hinata and Shino. It couldn't be described, but it was different. It reinforced his brotherhood with Shino to a ridiculously high level. Hinata was special to him now more than when she was just his friend. He hated to think of an enemy or anyone that tried to hurt that girl. Between him, Shino, Naruto, and Neji, the unlucky or stupid attacker wouldn't have a body left to bury.

Oddly he knew it was the same for Sakura, Zaku, and Naruto. He, Shino, Shikamaru, and her teammates would destroy anyone so much as laying a finger on her. That's what kept him from wanting to tear Zaku apart as he danced with the pink haired girl. It was an unspoken rule that Zaku would protect her no matter what, but Kiba also felt the challenge from Zaku. He'd never hurt Sakura like he did Ino, but he wanted to win Sakura. He wanted to have Sakura leave Kiba on her own, and come to him. This would have worried another guy, but not Kiba. His nose told him Sakura's true feelings for him and Zaku. He knew she was completely in love with him, and that feeling made him smile, because he was head over heels in love with her.

The fact that he didn't bitch when Sakura danced with Zaku didn't mean he was going to let her be held too close to him when the fast pace song they were dancing to switch to a slow romantic one. Kiba went to stake his claim, pulling her into his arms and from then after the entire evening he could not keep from touching her. Holding hands, rubbing her shoulders, touching their foreheads. The loud groan from the dog trainer came when she had to go to make the announcements for the prom princess and prince, which went to Ino and Chouji. No big surprise there. Ino looked like the crown was created just to go on her head. Kotetsu and Shia were named king and queen. Izumo shouted out he wanted a recount.

The night slowed down, and Shikamaru true to his word, got lucky. So did the rest of his friends. With the prom over Sakura knew the next focus would be the genin exam. She showered as Kiba continued to sleep. The schedule for the next week already playing in her mind. An extra hour of training, plus the extra homework, another hour or two at the hospital. The prom committee duties were finished and graduation was pretty much set.

The student body elections were next week, but didn't require any actual work on her part. Neither her mother or Kakashi niisan would relent. Her taijutsu would definitely need more work, but Tsunade didn't have time to train her. That meant finding someone else to help her train, since Kakashi was focusing on Zaku. Which Sakura felt was fair because it was truly his exam.

The other problem Sakura was having was her sleep patterns. They had become irregular, again. She wondered if it was because of the hectic schedule she was keeping or if something more. The pain in her side was no longer there after Kakashi worked on the seal in Suna. Stepping out of the shower she wiped the mirror to see herself.

"Good morning," Kiba said from the doorway. He walked over wrapping his arms around the naked girl. "You left me all alone in that big bed."

He began kissing her neck.

"Sorry," she answered leaning into his kisses.

"Nope, you have to be punished," he picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He kissed her lips, then jumped off the bed with the speed only an Inuzuka could have.

"What are you doing," she called as he went into the bedroom.

"Sorry gotta pee. I can't ravish you with this in the back of my mind," he answered from the bathroom. As quick as he left, he returned and made sure she was punished properly.

* * *

The student body election was being held the next week. The physical training exam for the shinobi students was also scheduled. Kakashi was clearly irritated Genma being part of the Hokage's team there to perform the tests. Sakura knew it had something to do with her mother's assistant, and liked teasing him just a little.

When Genma asked for a strength test, Sakura looked at Kakashi cautiously. He nodded for her to give her true strength. Genma winced in pain as the pink haired student squeezed his hand almost crushing it. Sakura felt guilty, and she was positive Kakashi was smirking under the mask.

"It's ok Sakura chan, I can just go by the hospital and have my favorite medic look at it." Genma reassured her. He shot a cocky look at Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned, but as always thinking on his feet, "It shouldn't be a problem for Sakura chan to look at it. She is a medic nin in training, and I'm sure it's just a simple break."

Sakura stood between the pissing contest, looking from man to man. She finally moved to heal the jounin.

"Thank you Sakura chan, it feels better." Genma rubbed the hand that was just healed.

Gai was disappointed that his team did not finish as well as Kakashi's. The students were excited knowing they would see the normally green clad sensei in a chicken suit.

* * *

After the student body election results were announced, Shikamaru groaned for two days. Sakura felt that her senior year was going to be a constant struggle for her to get Shikamaru to follow through on his presidential duties. The three students were pulled from the shinobi class by Kakashi and ushered into a classroom.

Team Kakashi looked at the applications he presented them. The medical waiver alone was five pages long. The copy nin pulled himself onto his desk sitting with his legs dangling.

"By turning in this application each of you agree to the rules and regulations of the exam." Kakashi spoke to them. "You are also agreeing to the final decision of the Examination Selection committee."

"Committee?" Sakura asked. She sat at the first desk in front of him. Naruto and Zaku sat on both sides of her.

"Yes Sakura chan, the exam is presided over by different proctors, but the final decision lies in the hands of the exam selection committee. It consists of the Hokage, the Elders, the head of the Ninja program, and one of the clan heads, if none of their clan members are participating." Kakashi began to explain. "This year Jiraiya obisan will not be able to participate due to Naruto kun, Hiashi san can not because of Neji kun, and there are also Nara and Yamanaka's testing, so their clan heads are not able either. Next year will have to be two from the Uchiha clan, and an elite jouin since there will be a member of each clan testing, as well as Naruto kun."

Sakura nodded at the information. She wondered who would be the two heads watching them.

"The actual exam is in four parts." Kakashi looked over each of them. "A written exam, a practical application, a team mission, and individual matches."

"Each of you are more than prepared. The written exam is well, a test obviously on what you have been taught in shinobi class."

Naruto groaned at the thought.

"I told you to pay attention in class." Sakura scolded.

"The practical exam is completely random." Kakashi ignored the arguing twins. "You each will draw an envelope from the sensei with an assignment. There are separate envelopes for boys and girls. It could be anything. Protecting a person, a tea ceremony, a jutsu. There are thousands of possibilities. This is a portion of the exam that is to be kept from your teammates."

"Uh, sensei why are there are separate envelopes?" Sakura asked. Something in her stomach told her she really didn't want to know the answer.

"There are some tasks male shinobi are not required to perform." Kakashi simply told her. Inwardly Sakura groaned. For some reason she felt that her luck would put her in just such a situation.

"The third part of the exam is the team mission," he continued. "A three day, two night mission in the forest without a jounin sensei. The purpose of the mission changes each year, but it's usually retrieving an object or such. It has a time limit. If the team hasn't completed it within the allotted time, you will not be able to participate in the fourth portion of the exam."

"The individual matches?" Zaku asked. The entire village would be in the stadium for those, much like the chuunin exams. The genin exams though held more family pride since all the competitors were from the Leaf Village. All of the clans showed support of those members, trying to pass the exam to move on to represent the clan as shinobi of the village. The colors or symbols would be plastered on t-shirts, kimonos, jackets, or even temporary tattoos. This year would not be that bad since only a Nara, Yamanaka, and Hyuuga were testing. He could only imagine what the crowd would look like next year, when all but the Uchiha heir would be testing. Only the heirs were guaranteed a spot as genin, regular clan members had to go through the testing and approval by the committee like any other student.

Granted the test was merely a preliminary for the heirs, but it would be more pressure for them than a normal student. They were expected to be something greater than any normal student testing for a genin spot. The family pride was on the line. Zaku thought Naruto actually had more pressure than anyone. His father was head of the whole shinobi program, as well as his cousin, Kakashi's, high ranking position as a ninja. Not only did he have to take this exam as a junior, but as a senior as well. He felt that Sakura was in the same situation. If she didn't do well this year, it would be even harder for her the next year.

Zaku decided his team would not let their sensei down, or each other. He was beginning to get psyched about the upcoming event.

"Yes, Zaku the individual matches." Kakashi answered. The older ninja shifted on his desk. "The teams completing the third tasks fight individually hand to hand. This is your time to shine in front of family, friends, and the entire village. It is the only time the selection committee will all be there to observe you. That's not saying they won't have access to your performances on the three other parts, but this is the only one that is readily available for them to see."

Kakashi looked at his team. This was the first team he had ever allowed to even apply for the exam. He was positive they could complete each of these tasks easily.

"I expect you to make the fourth task, understood?" Kakashi said firmly. It wasn't a question, so much as it was an order.

The three nodded. The amount of work ahead of them began to weigh heavy in the air.

"We are so gonna kick some ass on this exam!" Naruto boasted. "When do we start?"

"The applications have to be turned in on Friday, we have a meeting for it. From then on it's a waiting game. There is no set time or order to the exam. Just be prepared. Once we turn in the application, you are required to be armed, and ready, understood?" Kakashi asked. "I would also suggest that you have a mission bag ready at home at all times."

"Hai, Kakashi sensei," they replied.

A junior or senior in the shinobi program was allowed to carry one kunai as a weapon. Students testing for the genin exam were required to carry a weapons pack and also a holster strapped to their leg containing weapons.

"This means we have a lot of work to do. Sakura, you and Zaku need to work on your chakra reserves, and Naruto you need to work on some control. These exams are designed to test you both mentally and physically." Kakashi continued. "This is not just for Zaku, the performance you two show while helping your teammate will weigh heavily in your own exam next year. So these means, anything that isn't related to this exam or your school work, is on hold until after the exam. That includes girlfriends and boyfriends."

The Uzumaki twins sighed, but nodded.

"I'll give you tonight and tomorrow to get your other stuff together. You're dismissed." Kakashi waved them off. The team stood and walked out of the classroom.

"I'm off, I guess I should go by my part time job and let them know I won't be around." Zaku stated. He rubbed the back of his head. "We are going to be the best. This exam will be cake for us."

"Hell yeah," the fox boy agreed. He flipped open his phone to call Hinata.

"I hope so." Sakura mused. She was also digging for her phone in her bag. She waved at Zaku as he left in the opposite direction.

"Sakura chan, I'm going over to dad's house, and from there to Hinata's. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Naruto said to her as they exited the building.

"You're staying at Hinata's?"

"No, but it's easier to go back to dad's from there," he answered. They walked toward the train stop.

"Fine," she answered as they boarded the train. The pair went separate ways when the train slowed.

Once she got home, she finally reached Kiba. After relaying Kakashi's words to him, he tried to make her feel better.

"Babe, it's ok, we have this summer and next year," Kiba was just a little sad, but what could be done? He knew their senior year they would be in the same predicament. "I can always help you with your taijutsu."

"Kiba us rolling around on my bed does not count as training," she laughed into the phone.

"Could be, if we practice a few submissions," he continued to clean and sharpen his kunai.

"Oh so you're ready to submit to me?" Sakura asked as she looked in the fridge. Since Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi were spending more time at her house, her mother was buying better snacks.

'No, don't you dare eat those cookies!' her Inner Self screamed. 'I have to run about two miles to get rid of those!'

'Hello, didn't you hear Kakashi niisan, he's going to work our asses off over the next month, we can afford it.' Sakura replied.

'Oh well in that case, get that ice cream too.' Inner Sakura commanded.

"Hell no babe, I'm the alpha. I submit to no one," he laughed. "But I do want to see you."

"Fine, you get tonight and tomorrow only." Sakura pulled out a bowl.

"Then we're cuttin classes tomorrow, no arguments. I'm on my way with some food." Kiba closed his phone before she could protest. "Akamaru, wanna go see Sakura?"

The white dog yipped a very eager yes and jumped down from the bed. This time Kiba had no problem talking Sakura into spending the next day with him.

The Friday came to turn in their applications. Team Gai and Team Kakashi sat in a cramped meeting room with the other students waiting for the exam committee to arrive. Naruto was complaining under his breath along with Zaku, and Sakura was reading. The committee finally filed into the room. Sakura watched the Hokage, village elders, Akimichi Chouza, and Uchiha Fugaku. Behind them were five other senseis. Four Sakura knew, but the last she had never met. They stood behind the examination committee. As the Hokage stood silence took over the room.

"Good Afternoon everyone." the Third began. "It is so nice to have so many applicants. I am happy to welcome each of you today. Seeing so many young people willing to serve our village, makes me proud. That is the nature of our job, to serve and protect. The path ahead for each of you is not easy. Part of the road to success is how well you handle set backs and obstacles. That is what these tests are designed for. To challenge each of you. I would like to wish each of you luck."

The hokage sat down, as the elder whispered something in his ear. Jiraiya had also entered the room following the senseis and stood to speak.

"I would like to take this time to introduce the committee that will select the twelve new genin to serve our village," the toad sage began. He introduced the people sitting to his left, and then turned his attention to the senseis behind them.

"Presiding over the written portion of the exam many of you may be familiar with him, Morino Ibiki. Gekkou Hayate is the proctor for the practical portion of your exam. Mitarashi Anko is in charge of the third part of the test. And finally Shiranui Genma will see over the individual matches." Jiraiya paused looking over the crowd. "You are all here because your senseis have confidence in you. Please do your best to bring honor to them."

Kurenai stepped forward and instructed them to line up and begin turning in their applications. The students were then sent with Hayate to draw their envelopes containing the assignment for their practical. Sakura took a deep breath and drew her pink envelope handing it to the special jounin. The man coughed for a few moments, and he wrote down the information on Sakura's file that was contained inside the envelope.

"You are dismissed, Haruno chan," he spoke to her. The two boys were waiting outside for Sakura. Kakashi came out moments later to take them to the training fields.

For the next three weeks Sakura's world consisted of nothing but training. The students testing were excused from ninja arts class in order to work with their teams. After fourth period Sakura left her friends to join her team. By the fourth week of this Sakura was irritable, tired, and stressed.

She had argued with Kakashi about working out in the gym. He wanted her to build strength, while she argued she still wanted to have the shape of a woman, not a short man. Sakura had never questioned his training methods before, so he decided to speak with the one person he thought could have an idea of what was going on in her head.

The copy nin called Kiba into his classroom while he was on his way to his first period class.

"Kiba, you know that Sakura has been training for the last three weeks. Something is bothering her though." Kakashi began. "You wouldn't know why all of a sudden she has become worried about how her body looks."

"Aren't all girls her age worried about being too fat?" Kiba asked. He chuckled a bit. Ino was always on a diet, and Hinata ate like a bird. The one thing he was grateful for was that Sakura actually had an appetite, and wasn't scared to show it.

"Well more so than usual. She's never questioned my training methods before, and recently she's complained that she doesn't want to look like a man." Kakashi stated. "For her it is strange."

"We went to my grandfather's birthday celebration awhile ago. Sakura was left with some of the women, and the girls our age were talking about how horrible kunoichi bodies look." Kiba stated. "Sakura's too polite to start anything at a party like that, so she just sat there and took it. When I came up and heard them, I told them all to fuck off. She was kinda weird about it the rest of the night."

"Obviously none of them have ever talked to a male shinobi. Kunoichi bodies are all curves and sex appeal." His eyes began to glaze over. A bird singing outside of the window pulled him from his thoughts.

"Now is not the time for her to have problems with her body image. Fix it." Kakashi ordered.

"What?" Kiba sounded confused.

"Do whatever you need to do tonight, to fix it in her mind. Whatever it takes" Kakashi said. "She needs to know she's beautiful the way she is."

Kiba's mind was racing. Was Kakashi telling him to sleep wit Sakura? What the hell?

"But she has training tonight." Kiba reminded him.

"One night off won't kill her. Her mother should be at the hospital. I'll make sure Naruto is busy." Kakashi offered. He didn't like to think of his young cousin having sex, but her performance in the upcoming exam was more important. Especially since he saw the practical assignment she had.

"I think I can handle it." Kiba grinned. He turned to leave for his class.

The next afternoon, Sakura had no problem with any exercise Kakashi asked of her.

* * *

That Saturday, Sakura sat in the middle of her bedroom floor looking over clothes to get rid of. The pile to donate was not as large as Tsunade wanted.

"Sakura when was the last time you wore this?" Tsunade asked. She picked up a top with butterflies on it.

"I can't get rid of that!" Sakura grabbed it. "That's the top I was wearing when Gaara asked me out!"

"Honestly Sakura, when will you wear it again?" Tsunade took it back and tossed it in the donate pile.

"Mom, I'm going through your closet next." Sakura pouted.

"That's ok, but just be warned that's where I keep my porn." Tsunade smirked. Sakura's mouth fell open.

A poof came from the outside and an ANBU member appeared before them. Tsunade nearly jumped out habit from her kunoichi days.

"Haruno Sakura, you are to report to the Hokage tower immediately." He waited for a nod from Sakura and with another poof he was gone.

"Looks like you have to go." Tsunade smiled at her. "I would change as quick as possible."

Sakura was in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Sakura nodded changing into a pair black tights and a pink kunoichi outfit, with a white circle on the bottom of it, and putting on her weapons pack, leg holster, and shinobi sandals. She hopped to the window and looked back, "Stay away from my closet."

With a hop she was gone and hopping from roof to roof, until she reached the hokage tower. She entered the office for mission assignments, and bowed to the three shinobi sitting at the table. She took a spot on the floor waiting for her instructions.

Hayate coughed while he pulled her file from the stack.

"Haruno Sakura, you have a solo C ranked mission to perform tonight." Hayate began. The jounin coughed a few more times before he could continue. Kurenai watched Sakura closely. The expression on the sensei's face was one of hope. The Hokage also gave a small smile to the young woman.

Hayate was able to continue, "You are to retrieve a scroll taken from a messenger from the Land of Suna. The thief is still here in Konoha. He is attempting to blend in with the villagers."

The brown hair shinobi looked at her to make sure she was listening. "The thief was able to be capture on camera."

He offered Sakura a blurred photo of what looked like Izumo. 'So that was his assignment, to steal the scroll.' Sakura thought to herself.

"The scroll is to be in your hands by midnight. The mission is to be discreet, but you are to use any means necessary to accomplish it." Hayate instructed. "Once the scroll is in your hand, your contact will meet you."

"Hai sensei," she answered.

"The last place he was seen was the restaurant district. You are dismissed." Hayate motioned for her to leave.

'Fuck, we couldn't get an easier assignment?' Inner Sakura grumbled. 'This is going to be so freakin troublesome.'

'That's it I need to watch the amount of time I share with Shikamaru,' she answered herself. 'And where have you been lately?'

'You've been happy. You don't need me.' Inner Sakura said as if it were the simplest concept to understand.

Sakura bowed once more and left the room. She once again took to the roof tops. 'Where would he go?' Sakura thought.

At the Haruno household Sakura's phone vibrated away. Tsunade answered it after seeing Kiba's nickname on the screen. She informed him Sakura had been called away. He understood the meaning behind her cryptic message.

"She should be home later tonight. Naruto after all is on the couch sleep. Try her tomorrow morning Kiba." Tsunade offered. "Tonight might be a good boys night out."

"I'm sick of the boys. I wanted some time with my girl," Kiba's voice trailed off.

"Sorry kiddo, try tomorrow." The two said goodbye and closed the phones.

Sakura finally tracked Izumo to a club that a lot of the high school and university students hung at. Sakura had been there a few times. It was a dry club, so no alcohol was served. The DJ was really good, so it was a great place to dance. Walking in with him, were Kotetsu, Inuzuka Toku, Nara Tobio, and damn it, Kiba. The assignment just got harder, if Kiba or Toku picked up her scent.

A quick set of hand signals, and the pink hair was replaced with red. The rest of her body also changed with the jutsu. Her legs grew longer, and breasts were slightly larger. The jeans dropped to low cut jeans, showing off the top of her ass, and a snug white halter top clung to her chest. As an added touch, there was a tattoo placed right above her cleavage and one in the small of her back.

The kunoichi in training entered the club and scanned the room. Izumo and Tobio were at the bar, while the others were sitting at a table near the pool tables. She walked in, and managed to get close enough to them, to let out a little genjutsu involving a scent of lotus. The now red head stopped where Izumo was perched on a bar stool. Her hand moved toward his face, and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she faked embarrassment. "You had a smudge there. I work with four years olds all day, force of habit."

She gave him a soft smile, and somehow managed a blush on her cheeks.

"It's okay, not like I didn't enjoy you touching me." Izumo smiled at her in return. He then took her hand in his, "I'm Izumo, are you here all alone?"

"I'm Ai, and no, I'm meeting a blind date." Sakura scanned the crowd once again. Tobio took the hint and grabbed the few sodas heading back to the table.

"And how do you know I'm not your blind date?" Izumo smirked, motioning for her to sit in the seat that Tobio once occupied. Izumo also continued to stroke her hand. Sakura was keeping an eye on the table were her boyfriend was sitting.

"Unless your name is Kia, and you suddenly became a very flat chested girl, I doubt it." She giggled. "She's also suppose to be wearing a pink shirt."

A smile crossed Izumo's face, as he tossed his hair back out of his eyes. "A girl, as in you're into girls too or exclusively?"

"Yes, I'm bi, but lately I've considered just going full lesbian." Sakura looked at him and smiled coyly. "Guys have a tendency to be all talk and no satisfaction."

He motioned for the server to get her a drink, "That's not true for all of us."

"Says another guy. I've yet to find one that can make my toes curl like they brag." Sakura tossed her hair back. Izumo's eyes followed her and and it made it's way down her side. His eyes fixed on the tattoo on the inside of her breasts. She turned in the bar stool to reach her soft drink, and Izumo had a look at just how low those jeans were.

He licked his lips thinking of the girl in front of him.

"Now that should never happen," he told her.

"I know right, but girls have attributes that guys could never have. Like their smell, and their skin is so soft." Sakura suggested. She watched as he could smell the scent her genjutsu was flooding him mind with.

The music changed, and she danced just a little on her stool. "So true," he rubbed her arm, from her elbow to her shoulder.

'Oh fuck, if Kiba doesn't work out can we have him!' Inner Sakura shouted.

'Shut it, I'm working here.' Sakura snapped back.

'Oh please you know you like this.' Inner Sakura smiled confidently.

"She's late," Sakura said to Izumo. "I was suppose to meet her at 10:30."

"I suppose she is." Izumo was completely entranced by her.

"I'm sorry for keeping you from your friends." Sakura whispered in his ear. She had to lean in closer, the music had just become louder. Her breasts rubbing against his arm.

"It's fine, I see them everyday. But you seem to like this song, and since your date it late why don't we hit the floor for a song or two." Izumo offered.

"I don't know, what if she shows up?" Sakura looked around again.

"She's a horrible date, keeping you waiting." Izumo smiled. "C'mon and tell me all about how boys are so disappointing, and I'll tell you how I can fix that."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Sakura glanced over at the guy's table to see Kiba waving off some girl talking to him.

'Who the fuck is that!' Inner Sakura screamed. A flash of anger and jealousy passed through Sakura. Kiba's head perked up and scanned the crowd, almost looking for her. Quickly she moved in front of Izumo and out of Kiba's line of vision. The reggaeton beat pulled them close together.

The pair danced for a few songs, and Sakura ground her hips against him. She could feel his interest peek as their bodies moved together. The senior turned her body around, so that her butt was nestled into his crotch. His arms wrapped around her stroking her stomach.

He leaned into her, and whispered, "I don't think your date is going to show, why don't you let me help you resolve your problems with guys."

His breath was dancing on her neck. Sakura didn't want to admit to herself how sexy he truly was.

"You'll just disappoint me, like all the others." She turned around, so they were face to face. "And it would be a waste of my time."

"Trust me, I've never left a woman unsatisfied." Izumo pulled her close and began to circle her neck with this tongue.

'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,' screamed the inner voice in her head. 'He's no Kiba with that tongue, but damn is he good!'

'Focus, or the transformation jutsu is going to wear off,' she told herself.

"C'mon on Ai. Just give me ten minutes. You won't be disappointed." Izumo's hand caressed her backside.

"Fine, we can swing by my parent's apartment," she walked away from him. Izumo texted the word 'gone' to Kotetsu as the left the club.

Sakura scanned the streets for a place with an open window. Finding one, she walked with him up the fire escape and snuck into the low lit room. "I don't want to wake my parents."

He nodded in agreement.

Kiba felt weird. Part of him said Sakura had been there that evening, but he had not seen a trace of his pink haired girlfriend. Her scent was in the air though.

He had gotten rid of the three girls that were flirting with him. Just at that moment, Hayate appeared in front of them.

"Hagane Kotetsu, your teammate has been murdered." Hayate spoke.

Each of the young men at the table stood and left behind Kotetsu. They followed Hayate to an apartment building and up the three flights of stairs.

In a bedroom of an apartment, stood Kurenai, Kakashi, Itachi, and an unknown young woman.

Izumo was on the floor, blood spilling from his neck.

"What the fuck," Kotetsu screamed and ran toward him.

Kiba and Toku's eyes stayed on the red head.

"Hold on Kotetsu kun," Itachi spoke. He looked at Sakura and she removed the illusion of Izumo's dead body. He now appeared in front of them with his arms and legs bound.

"Itachi sensei, what's going on?" Kotetsu looked at his jounin master.

Hayate began to speak. "Izumo kun's assignment was to steal a scroll and deliver it at midnight without anyone knowing or recovering the scroll."

He coughed a few times, and Itachi continued. "Izumo kun stole the scroll as instructed, successfully completing his portion of the practical. Another student's practical consisted of stealing the scroll back, and she was successful at her part."

Izumo looked up, as Hayate was removing the ties, "At least let me see who it was."

Hayate nodded and with a poof the substitution jutsu was dispelled and Sakura stood before them.

Toku and Kiba looked at each other knowing and confirmed what their noses suspected.

"Sakura," Izumo shouted. He was slightly embarrassed about being bested by a junior, but also for some of the things he whispered in her ear. Sakura was pretty, but he felt nothing more than friendship toward her. He hoped this wouldn't make things awkward between them. Plus he licked her neck! He really hoped, she wouldn't hold a grudge. A look of surprise crossed the other boys' faces.

"Princess!" Kotetsu said.

"Yes, Sakura." Kurenai added. A proud smile on her face for the kunoichi in training. "She used the oldest trick a kunoichi has and every shinobi's weakness, a chance for a quickie."

"You men have to learn to think with your heads, and not with your dicks." Kakashi crudely stated. He too looked at his student with a surge of pride. "Pardon my bluntness ladies. Sakura easily manipulated him because he wasn't thinking with his head."

"The reason we stress so much about not feeling any emotions is because that is what will get you in these situations." Itachi continued. "After a month or two away from your wives or girlfriends, some shinobi take up a 'any port in a storm' attitude. That's deadly."

"Remember this guys, this lesson is invaluable. Other villages have kunoichi trained for this just like we do. Think with your heads. You're dismissed." Hayate spoke, coughing as he finished.

The teens began to walk away. Izumo came over and hugged Sakura. After determining their friendship was still ok, he left to catch up with Kotetsu and Tobio. Kiba couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the jounin.

"Yes, she will do well undercover." Hayate mentioned.

"With a few more techniques and some started missions, she could be one of our best kunoichi spies." Kurenai added.

Kiba felt mixed emotions over this. Pride at how well his girlfriend did after training so much, but apprehension about what those type of missions entailed.

"Kiba san, don't worry. She'll be fine." Toku had picked up on Kiba's scent and the end of the sensei's conversations. "Look at her, she's worried."

Kiba turned to watch Sakura with Izumo and Kotetsu. There was a sense of worry about her.

"Little one, what's wrong?" Kiba asked as the seniors walked away. "You did great, all the senseis are saying so."

"Nothing," she looked off.

"Liar, tell me." Kiba took her hand in his. They began to walk down the stairs.

"It's this whole 'any port in a storm' philosophy," her face wrinkled in a worried expression.

"That's all babe?" Kiba asked. He laughed, squeezing her hand. "I'm an Inuzuka, loyalty is in our blood don't worry about that."

"Sakura he's right." Toku interrupted from behind them. "There hasn't been an Inuzuka couple split up because of cheating."

"What?" Sakura looked at the two like they were full of shit. They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked outside. The night had turned cool, and Sakura shivered.

"It's true. They may split because they can't get along, but cheating, never. Once we mate, we are emotionally bound to that person." Kiba spoke again. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"The bond can be severed by the elders, if the couple no longer desires to be together, but while the bond stays in place, we can't cheat." Toku added.

"That's just it," she started. "You said when you had marked your mate, which means married. So you could still cheat on a girlfriend."

"I could just mark you now, and then you wouldn't have to worry." Kiba smirked.

Little did Sakura know, that behind that smirk was a serious suggestion. Toku knew and looked Kiba in the eyes, "Kiba san?" He said softly with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Stop joking around," she laughed. Sakura shrugged off his arm. "I'm serious."

"What makes you think I'm not." Kiba said pulling her back beside him. He turned her body to face his. Toku quickly walked ahead. "I don't cheat. You are my girl, and I love you. Remember that. I'd break up with you before I did that. You deserve to be respected and cheating is not what I do."

Kiba was normally loud, joking, and playful, but when the need aroused he became serious and almost scary. Apparently he felt the need was there. He looked into her eyes, and Sakura could feel the heat from his body. The alpha male of his personality was taking over, and Sakura had to submit to it, looking away.

"Do you trust me little one?" Kiba asked. His voice was stern and commanding, but full of love at the same time.

"Yes Kiba, I do," she answered softly.

"I don't want to hear about it again," he said with a finality that ended the discussion.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her, "How could I ever dream of hurting you."

She blushed at this statement. It was weird for her. Kiba was very open with his attitude toward her. He was possessive, but at the same time trusted her. Sakura felt like she belonged to him as much as she belonged with him.

"Now, I'm starving, and I'm sure you are too. Let's go eat." Kiba suggested. "Hey Toku, you asshole wait up."

Kiba grabbed her hand and they took off in a light sprint to catch up with the others.

* * *

so there you have it. kiba is loyal to the end.

hope you liked it.

terri.


	38. Three Outta Four

hello my lovelies, how are ya? i hope everyone who was along the east coast for hannah are ok, and those of you who suffered through ike are also doing well. i'm in n.c. so we got a butt load of rain from hannah.

this is the next installment of my little kibaxsakura story. no lemon in this one, but i promise some action next chapter. ;) i know it's been implied, but i'm still getting use to writing that. i also didn't want it to be the focus of the story. hey no worries though, they'll be back at it again next chapter.

i must say i am so grateful to everyone who has been reading/alerting/favoriting/reviewing not only this story, but my others. it is really nice to have people enjoy what i've written. thank you so much to those who have been with me from the start, to those who have picked up the story and read it in a matter of days. thanks again.

i also have to say that inspiration has struck me again, and i have a new kibaxsakura idea. i'm so excited about it too. i think it will be my next story after this one. so yay! well, i guess i should stop talking now and let you read the actual story. it's weird how so many of my first chapters were four and five thousand words and i was worried about them being too long...the last few have been over ten thousand! i hope you don't mind the long chapters. if you do let me know, afterall this is for your enjoyment.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT Three Outta Four.**

Fourth period had ended, and Kiba walked down the senior hallway looking for Sakura. She didn't meet him at the double doors like every other day. As he approached Kurenai sensei's classroom, he saw Asuma standing outside the door.

"She's still in there. I imagine she's getting a pep talk from Kurenai." Asuma offered.

"Sakura did really well on her practical." Kiba said leaning on the lockers. "I was there, at the end. Her transformation jutsu was almost undetectable."

"Kurenai mentioned you could still smell her though," the jounin instructor commented. "She has been bragging about the both of you all weekend."

Kiba nodded. "Her scent was there, but I just didn't put two and two together to figure out it was her in that room. It was like something was off."

"It just takes time and training. Your sense of smell helps with things like that and genjutsu." Asuma spoke. "I do believe Kurenai will be helping Sakura more over the summer session. None of your team are genjutsu types, so working with Sakura has be fun for her. Not too mention giving her some advice for_ other _techniques."

Kiba slid down the lockers to sit on the floor. "I guess this means Sakura will have a lot of undercover work."

The dog trainer frowned and elbowed the locker in slight frustration.

"Probably. Sakura is an attractive young woman. She's smart, strong, and has medical training. She's a perfect candidate. This girl even has Shikamaru motivated, to keep his number one rank academically." Asuma laughed at his favorite student. "He was complaining about having to buy her chocolate. I know it's not what you want to hear, but if I were assigning missions, she or Ino would be who I chose."

Asuma watched the disgust continue to grow over Kiba's face. He felt bad for the young man. Kiba was a good kid. He was smart, but a little lazy in the classroom. The heir did make up for that laziness in his training.

Asuma knew what he was feeling. There were plenty of times he watched Kurenai leave for missions that might include her flirting or being a little too intimate with another man. The arguments they had. The fate of their relationship was unsure until his dad pulled him to the side and had a talk with him. Asuma also knew Kiba was close to Shino's father, since his own was killed. He wasn't sure if Shibi had spoken to him about this subject, but felt it was time.

"Nope, it's not really anything I want to hear." Kiba spat out. "Not too many guys want to think of their girl rubbing up on another guy. Thinking of Saturday still bothers me."

"I'm not going to lie Kiba, it's hard. By nature we men are possessive. You as an Inuzuka are probably more so. You just have to learn how to separate work from relationship." Asuma started. His eyes connected with the younger man.

"You are going to make a great shinobi one day. Kiba, you have to have faith in your girl and your relationship. There isn't a magic answer." Asuma was leaning on the wall. "We had arguments, bad ones. But I had to remember we loved each other. You have an advantage and can feel that from her in more ways than I could."

Kiba thought about what he said.

"Don't worry it will work out. I can tell you this, I don't know which is worse, watching her leave on a mission like that, or having to _watch_ her on a mission like that." Asuma scoffed.

"Ah damn it, I never thought of that," Kiba whined as his eyes grew wider.

Asuma laughed. After that moment the two ladies exited the classroom.

Moments earlier, Kurenai asked Sakura to stay behind a few minutes after dismissing the science class.

"I wanted to tell you again how impressed I was with your performance on the practical." The physics professor began. She was placing homework in a folder.

"Thank you sensei." Sakura replied. "It means a lot to have you say that."

"It's praise well deserved." Kurenai looked at the younger student. Sakura's lip was currently in between her teeth. "What is bothering you?"

Kurenai was not the type to beat around the bush, and Sakura knew this from being in her class as well as working with the jounin on her genjutsu.

"It's just, I'm dating Kiba." Sakura began. "And what if I would have actually had to, you know."

A blush covered her face.

"You would have completed your mission and then dealt with the other stuff. That's what every kunoichi, not just those in this village do." Kurenai smiled at her innocence, "Sit down Sakura. Kiba isn't stupid. He knows what's expected of you."

The jounin sat in the desk beside Sakura.

"I know Kiba pretty well. I think he is going to be a great ninja. With that said, any male shinobi dating a kunoichi has to accept those type of missions are unavoidable. It will be hard for him and you at first, but you will get use to it."

"You're lucky that it is Kiba." Kurenai continued. "He can read you better than anyone. He knows your intentions, and that you love him. Knowing that boy's reputation with girls, he wouldn't be with you unless he could trust you. He loves you, I can see it. It's quite cute."

"Ok," the junior, returning the elder's smile, with another small blush.

"Asuma and I had the same problems for a long time. I was so worried about him getting mad or jealous. He was, but did his best to keep it form interfering with our relationship. He was proud that his girlfriend could take care of herself, but I reassured him that he was the man that I loved. You just have to remember to separate your work from your love life." Kurenai instructed. "Plus once you are married those type of missions become less and less. I haven't had one in well over two years."

"Really," the pink haired girl asked.

"No, had to flirt a few times or turn a few heads, but nothing passed that." Kurenai chuckled. "It's touching to see you two together. It would be worse if you were dating a civilian. Those men just don't get it, trust me. And if you ever do date one, never let them find out about _that_ part of your job."

Sakura chuckled, "Hai."

"This summer though, we will work on a few more techniques for both your genjutsu and undercover. There are different types for guys, and a few escape tactics. You and Ino are naturals at this, but the more you know the better." Kurenai stood. "Now if you don't mind I need to meet my sexy hubby for lunch. He gets grouchy. I can already feel them outside like a pair of puppies."

Sakura stood also, picking up her books. The junior opened the classroom door, finding Asuma and Kiba pacing back and forth. Both women laughed at the expense of the two.

With the practical finished, Sakura felt a little relieved. She wasn't sure when the next part would take place, but she knew she had to get stronger. Her mother was training her as much as she could, but the hospital was swamped with medical students from the university preparing for their exams. Tsunade was also left with the task of over seeing the construction of their new home, planning a wedding, and the Hokage sent her on several small missions for the village. All of this without Jiraiya's help since he was busy preparing for the high school and university students taking the genin exams, and his own missions.

She needed a kunoichi, that much she had figured out. There was a different understanding between the female shinobi. She walked through the village to her destination. The pink haired girl took a deep breath before knocking.

"Sakura chan, shouldn't you be in school?"

Sakura bowed before the older kunoichi.

"Tsume san, would you please help to train me for the upcoming exam?" Sakura asked.

Tsume looked at the girl humbled in front of her. She knew Sakura was strong, but her confidence wavered at times. That much she had seen when she was visiting the ninja arts class at school. The clan leader also knew one day this would be the mother of her grandkids. She could tell by the scent Kiba emitted. Subconsciously he had already chosen her as his mate. Tsume wasn't the only one, Kuromaru and Akamaru felt it too. Tsume could gage be the way Akamaru also acted toward the girl.

So why not help her? 'This girl is going to be great with guidance,' she thought.

"Of course Sakura. But I won't go easy on you." Tsume answered. An evil smile on her face.

"I don't expect you to." Sakura replied and became worried at the look on Tsume's face.

For the next week and a half, she was beaten into the ground daily by her team, mother, then Tsume. The pair decided to keep it a secret. Kiba had good intentions, but would cause a distraction. Their luck ran out when Shibi and the boys came home early from training.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked as him mother slammed Sakura into the ground. The backyard had several new craters from Sakura's punches.

"Up Sakura, we've been found out." Tsume patted her leg and pulled her up. "Good afternoon gentlemen."

"That's why you've smelled like her?" Kiba asked Sakura. He had barely seen her the past two weeks, and when he did, he noticed she smelled a lot like his mother. He kissed her cheek.

"Yup, she's been helping me with my taijutsu." Sakura pulled a twig from her hair.

"What's that on your arm?" Kiba pointed to a large bite mark. His eyes scanning for other injuries.

"Oh that, Kuromaru is a sore loser." Sakura licked her tongue out at the elder canine. He wolfed loudly at her as if to disagree.

"I could have told you that." Kiba joked. The older dog barked at the clan heir.

"She is doing very well. That damn genjutsu of hers is a bitch though. It's getting better and better." Tsume told Shibi.

Shibi's interest was peaked. He and Tsume very rarely fell into a genjutsu trap, so for Tsume to say that must mean something.

"That sounds interesting. Sakura chan, let's see." Shibi asked. The older man moved his glasses down just a bit to stare at the pink hair girl in front of him.

Sakura's stomach jumped at his request.

'That man is crazy if he thinks we are going to spar with him.' Inner Sakura shouted, stomping her imaginary foot for emphasis.

"Uh no," she declined. Shibi Aburame leaked confidence, and he intimidated her in a different way than Tsume.

"You and Tsume san against Kiba kun and me." Shibi challenged. Shibi could tell by Sakura's stance she was nervous. Tsume and Kiba could tell by her scent.

"Uh, Shibi ojisan," Kiba began. He hated sparring Sakura. The idea of hitting his girlfriend didn't set well with him. Yes she was naturally stronger, but he was naturally a better fighter. He didn't want to hurt her.

"She'll be fine Kiba." Tsume teased, "She might even kick your sorry ass."

Sakura gave a quick smirk at that comment, and Kiba totally took that as a challenge. Shino made his way to the back porch to sit down. This he had to see.

The first few rounds Kiba went easy on her. He couldn't help it. Shibi pulled him to the side.

"Kiba kun, let me ask you something," the older man began. "If I were facing Sakura as an opponent, what do you think I would do in a life or death situation?"

"Probably," Kiba answered, not liking his response. "Kill her."

"You're right, but I would show mercy by doing it as quickly and painless as possible," the clan leader answered.

Kiba looked at his uncle confused.

"Not every shinobi is merciful that way. There are some cruel and sick bastards out there, some are even in our village. They will hurt her just for the fun of it." Shibi's expression was as serious as Kiba had seen it in a long time. "They will rape, torture, or do things you can't even imagine to her, then kill her. Or worse let her live, haunted by the memories."

Kiba felt a knot form in his stomach. This was the part where he wanted to keep her away from the life of a shinobi.

"I've seen it happen too. Kunoichi destroyed, physically and mentally. That Kiba is why it is so important to train full on with her. You can't hold back. She has to learn how to handle herself without anyone backing her up. Sakura needs to learn how to take a hit and get back up fighting. Help her become stronger, not just her but Hinata too. Their lives and sanity depend on it."

Shibi placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Listen son, her size is both a disadvantage and advantage. People won't take her seriously, but once she learns to control that strength she will be a force. You are still a more natural fighter, but you have to make her ready." Shibi finished the lecture.

"Hai Shibi ojisan," the young man answered. "I understand."

"Hell, her mom's the head medic at the hospital. Aside from death, there's nothing you can do to her that can't be fixed," the bug master laughed.

Kiba digested the words Shibi said to him. He had a different perspective of how she needed to train. His Godfather was right. If he were facing Sakura in battle, he would kill her. The alternative was unbearable to think of. A new resolve in his mind, he stood in front of his girlfriend ready to fight.

Naruto and Sakura moaned as they walked to the restaurant to meet their parents. Kakashi was a little harsher with them the past few days. In her mind, Sakura knew something was up. Sakura felt disgusting in the her PE uniform, but her cousin would not give them the chance to go home and shower. The hostess gave the two students a disapproving look, but started to lead the three to the table their parents were sitting at.

That is after she made it known to the copy nin that she was a single woman. Sakura and Naruto rolled their eyes. The hostess turned four shades of pink when Naruto stated anyone wanting to date his cousin would have to be willing and able to pull off each and every position mention in the Icha Icha Paradise books Kakashi was so found of. Sakura nearly wet her shorts trying to hold back laughter, while Kakashi smacked his cousin's head with said novel.

"Kids, you two smell pretty bad." Tsunade mentioned as they sat down.

"Thanks, but someone wouldn't let us grab a shower before we came here." Sakura nodded toward the copy nin. The waitress came over and handed the three menus, and took their drink orders. Sakura had practically cut out tea and soft drinks for the past month due to the training. In fact she had cut out most sugars or snacks from her diet. The pink haired girl had always had a healthy appetite, but recently with all the extra training she was hungry all the time.

The parents gave the others a chance to order, and Tsunade looked over at her husband.

"Your mother and I need to talk to you about something important," he began. He made sure the two were looking at him with full attention.

"We have been planning on renewing our vows, and when that is done an announcement will be made of our family's reunion." Jiraiya said. "Your mother has been taking a few small missions with me for the Third, and I'm sure as you both may know these are not considered D ranked missions."

The two nodded to their parents. Sakura and Naruto were trying to follow what he was saying. Kakashi merely sat back and listened.

"There is no beating around the bush about how we can say this. We are trying to have you each prepared for the chance that your mother or I or both could be killed in action." The toad sage spoke. "There are accounts that you need to be aware of and paperwork, life insurance and things of that nature you should know about."

Sakura's face deadpanned, and Naruto's mouth dropped. The twins looked at one another, then Kakashi who simply motioned for them to listen.

"What are you talking about old man?" Naruto practically shouted. "Why are you talking about this?"

"Because this is important Naruto." Tsunade interjected. "We want you to know that you'll be ok, both financially and eventually emotionally. We've had this paperwork prepared since the day we found out we were pregnant with you two. It's gone through some revisions since my brother, your uncle, the Fourth died, and our move to Suna, but the pair of you are taken care of. You have to know that."

"Our lifestyle isn't a safe one, but we are smart enough to prepare for something like that. Do you understand? The first thing is, that if anything happens to us before you turn eighteen, Kakashi kun is your legal guardian." Tsunade continued. "He also knows about the information we are going to give you."

For the rest of the dinner, the sannin went over instructions and financial accounts with the pair.

As they left the restaurant, Jiraiya and Tsunade left to speak with the hokage. Kakashi wanted to stopped by the hospital to walk Shizune home.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "You've been quiet all night, what's up?"

He wrapped his hand in hers. The lights of the village were bright. Noise of people enjoying the evening filled the air.

"I don't know. I've just got a weird feeling." Sakura answered looking up at her big brother. "Kakashi niisan has be almost brutal with us. I know it's for the exam, but it makes me wonder if there's not something else. Then they spring this stuff on us. I just feel like they know a little more than we do."

Naruto thought about what she was saying.

"You think so?" The pair approached their dad's apartment.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking it." Sakura mumbled. The two began to go up the stairs. "I just wonder what if _he's_ back. I'm not strong enough, I need more time."

"I think they would tell us if he were." Naruto told her, opening the door. "Dad would want us to be ready or at least have someone guarding us."

"I suppose you're right about that." Sakura took her shoes off by the door. "It will be nice to be open about our family."

"True." Naruto followed her into the living room. "Chouji asked about your stuff being over here. I had to tell him it was because we were spending so much time together training it was easier. He bought it, but Shikamaru I'm not too sure about."

"I know he's been dropping little hints around me too." Sakura plopped on the couch. "It'll be over soon. I guess one of us should make it to the shower."

"You go first, I can barely move." Naruto poked her. Sakura grunted.

The Thursday after her dinner with parents, Sakura changed into a pair of black shorts and a sleeveless pink top with a white circle on the back with black boots completing her look. She tied the white medic apron her mother gave her and tied it around her waist. The young women then began to put on her weapons pack and holster. Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura had orientation at the university that morning, and were excused from the morning classes at the high school. Walking down to meet the boys, Sakura saw the boys had taken advantage of the opportunity to dress down.

The foursome made their way to the university and settled into the auditorium with the other upcoming freshmen. A poof sounded causing all four to jump back.

On the back of the seat in front of them, an ANBU member was perched.

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, you are both to report to the Hokage's office immediately," the masked shinobi ordered.

The two nodded, and the ANBU member who sounded a lot like Itachi, disappeared. The pair stood, saying goodbye, and left for the Hokage tower. Shino and Shikamaru picked up the orientation information for them. The two juniors caught the train back to the school, meeting up with the others.

Kiba looked at the pair that returned, "She's gone?"

Naruto and Tenten were summoned during their math class.

"Yup," Shikamaru answered. He offered Kiba a doughnut.

"She's going to do fine." Shino tried to reassure the two.

The room was crowded with students, examiners, and senseis. Sakura scanned the room, noticing Toku and his companion in the chairs on the wall. The dark black dog's fur looked soft and smooth. Toku gave Sakura a wink and a nod of encouragement. She returned his gesture with a smile. It felt good to have some connection to Kiba there with her.

Tenten was seated beside her. The two were chatting nervously.

Two other senior boys, Shisho and Irni, were talking loudly. "I can't believe they are actually letting junior girls take this exam." Shisho said with a smirk.

"I know, I just hope I don't have to hurt one of them. You know how delicate they are. Then I'd have to hurt those boyfriends of theirs." Irni commented.

Toku chuckled at the anger that radiated off Tenten and Sakura.

"You two better shut it," he said leaning over their desk. "Ibiki sensei is about to speak."

Toku shot Sakura a look that told her to calm down. The pink haired girl took his advice. Something in that Inuzuka smile, made her relax.

"Students, welcome to the second portion of your exam." Ibiki stated. He smiled at the group of students before them.

There were several Aburames and other Inuzuka there to help the examiners. Sakura noticed that Tsume and Shibi came into the room with the Hokage.

"This portion of the exam will test your classroom skills." Ibiki continued. Many students groaned at that comment, including Sakura's older brother. "Trust me as math sensei for many of you, I'd be worried too."

Few students, as well as the exam committee and Sakura, laughed at his remark. "There will be three parts to the exam. Two written and one will be a performance test, a simple jutsu."

Sakura could see the look of worry on Tenten's face for Lee. Neji was hard to read, but Sakura knew him well enough to know he was concerned for his teammate. This was Lee's time to shine, and Neji felt a need for his entire team to succeed.

The examiners mixed the students up and passed out the exams. Sakura read the instructions, 'Read each question before beginning.'

'Simple enough,' she thought.

She read over the first, then second problem. The pencils of the other students began to work. She looked at Naruto, then Zaku, neither of which had begun. They like her were staring at their papers. With good reason too, the problems were hard. Sakura wasn't sure what Naruto would do, there was no way he'd have the math skills to answer any of the first twelve problems. It wasn't because her brother was stupid, it was because these were math concepts they had just studied in her class.

The clock slowly filled the room with it's ticking. The sound of pencils and sighing were the only other noises in the room. By the twentieth problem, Sakura felt like she would be sick. She wondered how so many other students were answering these questions. Naruto and Zaku were still staring at their papers, so was Neji. Tenten and Lee had begun to work.

Sakura got to the very last problem and read it. 'Do not answer any of these problems. Simply place your jounin sensei, teammates, and name at the top. Then turn in to the examiner. If you have answered questions on this paper do not erase them.'

It was as if all three read the last problem at the same time. Their eyes locked and smiles crossed their faces. They did as the problem instructed and turned in their papers.

They sat back and listened as other students groaned when they reached the last problem. Neji shook his head when he realized his teammates had answered the questions instead of reading the questions first.

The last paper was turned in, and Ibiki stood, "As genin you are still in the process of learning. You must be able to follow instructions. In this case the exam instructed you to read all the problems before beginning."

With that boost of confidence, team Kakashi were psyched to take the other two portions of the exam.

The second and third portions of the exam were completed without any trick questions. The students were more cautious about each task that was to be performed.

Anko sensei stood with an evil looking smirk on her face, "You have forty five minutes to meet at shinobi training ground seven with full gear and ready to go. Your forty five minutes stared fifteen minutes ago."

The classroom cleared as students scrambled out the doors and windows.

Kakashi's students met together at the entrance to the training ground as instructed. Naruto had rushed to change from his school uniform and grabbed the first item he could find. Clad in a bright orange jumpsuit, he and Sakura approached Zaku. The training ground was fenced in and the trees stood tall into the sky. The forest was dense and dark. Other teams were milling around plotting a strategy for the next portion of the exam.

Amazingly the reality of the exam had just hit Sakura. A nervousness had settled into Sakura's stomach. Her hand started shaking just a little.

"Sakura, calm down." Zaku instructed. He felt confident their team would do better than any other. "We've got this in the bag."

He gave her a smiled that relaxed her slightly.

"Zaku's right, we can handle anything." Naruto added. "Don't worry."

"I know, but I don't want to mess up Zaku's chance." Sakura bit her lip. She kicked the dust on the ground around her feet. The young woman was worried about her performance. There were so many people who had helped her prepare for this. Letting down so many people frightened her. Not to mention Zaku's future depended on this.

"Hey, don't even think like that," the senior poked her shoulder. "I told you, we are going to kick ass. I promise."

Zaku put his hand on Sakura's shoulder rubbing it. Naruto smiled and winked at her.

"Sakura chan, trust us." Naruto reassured.

The students became quiet when Anko appeared in front of them.

"Listen up losers, we are about to start. Each team will be given one of two assignments." Anko began. "One is to protect a scroll from the beginning of the exam until you reach the tower inside. The other teams will need to take a scroll from a team that has one and deliver it to the tower inside."

She looked out among the students. An evil smile covered her face.

"You have until six am Saturday morning to complete this assignment in order to move on to the fourth part of the exam," the instructor continued. "Do you understand?"

"Hai Sensei," the class responded.

"Now each team to one of the stations on the side to receive your assignment." Anko barked at the group.

The school day ended and Kiba and his friends made their way to Kototaru to hang out for a while. Hinata was a little anxious about Naruto being gone. Kiba was also kinda quiet when they took their seats in a booth.

"She'll be fine." Shino looked at Kiba. The restaurant was crowded with students and started to get loud.

"Hn." Kiba answered. Their server approached and took their orders.

"If anything those four are going to come out on top." Chouji spoke up. "Come on, Neji's like the genius of our class, and Naruto has no idea what the words 'give up' even mean."

"True, and Sakura and Tenten aren't just some random push over girls." Ino added to her boyfriend's comment.

A group of five or six genin walked through the doorway. Toku was among them, with his teammate Hyuuga Dorius. Also included with them were Kamizuki Taro, Izumo's older brother. The group guys made their way over to the booths were everyone was waiting for their food. Ino and Hinata excused themselves to go catch up with a few of the senior girls. Neither girl wanted to stick around during the testosterone fest that was about to take place.

"What's up fellas?" Taro spoke to the guys. The fellas went through shaking each others' hands. The guys pulled chairs up at the tables around the booths. "So Izumo kun and Kotetsu kun are taking the genin exam. I hear Neji kun and Naruto kun are also out there."

"Yeah, so are Tenten and Sakura," the shadow wielder added. He leaned on to the back of the booth.

"Tenten, man she's filled out. Sakura chan?" Taro's smile broadened as he realized who she was. "The pink haired girl, yeah I remember her. Hot."

Kiba grumbled a little looking at Taro. He never really cared for Izumo's older brother. Taro was in the graduating class with Toku. He was too cocky to back it up and basically an asshole. Even though Kiba and his friends dated a lot of different girls, they were up front with them. Taro on the other hand, liked to lead girls on and had no problem with trying to hook up with one of his friends exs.

"Watch your mouth, Taro." Toku spoke. He nodded toward Kiba.

"What Inuzuka, have you got your eye on her?" Taro smirked. "I heard about her practical exam, and I don't think you can handle it. That kinda girl needs special attention."

"And I suppose you can give my girlfriend that kinda attention," the Inuzuka heir spoke up. His eyes locked with Taro's and his posture straighten in the chair. He needed to nip this in the bud. Taro was famous for flirting with any girl taken or not.

"She's your girl?" Taro grinned. "Shit, since when did Inuzuka Kiba find himself placed on a leash?"

"Didn't you see who was holding onto that leash?" Kiba bragged. Shino and the others began to relax as the tension started to subside.

"Yeah, I'd followed that lead anywhere." Taro replied. "Anyway, I'm throwing a party for the testing class Saturday after the fourth part of the exam. Of course you all are invited."

"Where?" Shikamaru asked. The waitress came over and placed food on the table, winking at Shino.

"My parents' house. My apartment has neighbors, so that's out of the question." Taro answered. The server took orders from the genin.

"Booze?" Chouji questioned. He squirted ketchup on his fries.

"Of course. My parents have decided that it would be a good time to spend the night at an inn." Taro said. "My little bro is going to dominate this exam, so hell yeah he gets a party."

Izumo had given Taro a similar party last year when Taro took the exam.

"We'll be there." Shino told him. The group of boys continued to eat and hang out. Kiba made his way home with Shino.

Sakura, Naruto, and Zaku were camping in the forest. Naruto munched on the food they had for dinner. The scroll they were given was placed closed to Sakura's chest. Zaku decided Sakura would be the one less targeted out of the three, so she should carry the scroll. During their trek through the forest, they had encountered two other teams. Each of which the threesome had defeated easily.

"Ok, Sakura take the first watch," the senior started. "Naruto you take second, and I'll do the last."

"Fine," the jinchuuriki said as he tossed a handful of nuts into his mouth. He sat on a log beside his sister. "I wonder how far from the tower we are?"

"If we don't run into too much trouble, we should be there soon." Sakura responded. "We've been moving at a pretty steady pace."

The moon, luckily, was bright enough for their campsite. They did not want to start a fire, for fear it would give away their location. Another hour of sitting around, and Zaku and Naruto decided to turn in for the evening to rest before their shifts.

Kakashi's students pushed themselves in the forest on that Friday to reach the tower. They encountered another three teams, and managed to escape them. At two am they arrived at the check in tower with their scroll. They were the second team to return. Neji's team arrived fourth. The returning teams were each ushered into their own waiting rooms. The room was small with a couch and chair. There was a tiny window toward the top of the back wall. Sakura sat in the chair, Naruto rested on the floor, and Zaku reclined on the couch.

They each decided to take the time to rest and fell asleep. When nine am arrived the door slid open, and Anko and Iruka entered the room.

"Wake up," she shouted. The three jumped into a ready stance, weapons drawn. "Calm down, calm down. This team has passed the third portion of the exam. You are now going to be escorted to the arena for the individual matches."

Naruto sat down on the couch beside Zaku. Iruka smiled at the team.

"The next part of the exam is where you can so off any type of special skills you have." Iruka spoke. "This is another step for your team. Remember to fight as hard as you can, but you need to conserve your energy to the next match."

The students nodded. "Hai sensei," they replied.

"Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes," Anko announced as they leaved. The door slid close.

"Ok, this is what we have been working for," the senior said to the others. He stood, jumping up and down a little. "Let's get out there and do this."

"Hell yeah," Naruto's grin grew wider. The older of the twins clenched his fist. "The whole village is going to see what I can do."

Sakura shook her head in agreement. Sweat began to form on her forehead.

"Sakura, no cold feet. You are fuckin awesome and a threat to any one of those people." Zaku said. He gripped Sakura's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I don't know what is wrong with you lately. You can totally do this, and I don't know why you aren't more confident."

There wasn't a way that she could tell him about the dreams she was having lately. She was worried about the mark on her side, and she was scared that something was going to happen during the exam. There was a feeling of fear that she couldn't place.

"You know you can do this Sakura chan, please get your head in the game." Naruto looked at her. "Come on snap out of whatever this is."

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed a little. The pink haired girl looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried to focus like her mother taught her.

The energy was off the chart in the room once the escorts came to take them to the stadium. All the other teams were walking with them. No one knew which teams had passed the third part of the exam, having been told by Anko to not speak while on their way over. Once they were in the arena, each group was shown into another waiting room that looked out into the stadium. The teams could hear the noise of the crowd that had started to gather in the stands.

"Kiba let's go!" Shino shouted from his room at Kiba's house. Shikamaru was relaxed on Shino's bed looking out the window. Shino was organizing a few notes at his desk.

"Alright, keep your panties on for Pete's sake," Kiba called back. He took a towel and rubbed it through his hair trying to dry it. The Inuzuka heir walked back into his bedroom and pulled a black t shirt over his undershirt.

The chunin exams were a time for each of the clans to show their clan pride. Older members of the clans would wear kimonos in the clan fabrics or colors associated with them. Most younger clan members wore shirts with clan symbols or slogans. The heirs were no different.

Shino was sporting a gray shirt with a giant destruction bug on the back, and the front had a trail of smaller bugs across his chest and up his shoulder. The slogan across the front in black read, 'Destruction from the inside out.'

Shikamaru had a white shirt that had a deer on the back with a shadow that went around the front of the shirt connecting to the clan name Nara.

Kiba's black t shirt had a set of canine eyes and fangs on the front, with the catch phrase, _'You will submit, bitch_.' on the back. Two burgundy Inuzuka birthmarks framed the slogan.

"Let's go." Kiba said as he left the bedroom.

A twenty minute ride later, and they were walking into the stadium. The noise was loud and jubilant. The three saw their friends sitting in a section mixed with their parents and other classmates. Kiba went over to speak to his mom and Shino's parents. Shino carried on a little longer conversation with his parents. Shikamaru's parents waved to the boys, and Kiba moved over to talk to Tsunade and Jiraiya. Akamaru yipped at seeing Tsunade. For a few minutes the group spoke about which teams they thought made it past the third part of the exam. No one would know which team made it this far until the team's were introduced.

They walked up the steps and sat in a row behind Chouji and Ino. Hinata had already taken her seat. Hinata and Ino wore kimonos in fabric representing the Hyuuga and Yamanaka clans. Chouji had an Akimichi t shirt boasting bigger was better. The next row back sat Toku and his companion, Thunder, a grandson of Tsume's companion Kuromaru. His teammate and other genin were there also. Taro and Dorius were talking about the party that night.

Shino thought how nice it was to be part of a community that he could sit with his friends and still have his parents a few rows over. There wasn't any feeling of self consciousness like a lot of other people in his school had around their families.

Music played over the speakers as the crowd continued to fill the stadium. The anxiety level was rising higher and higher. The villagers began to chant and as if on cue the announcers for the matches greeted them.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen," a familiar voice came over the speaker. "Welcome to Konoha Academy's Spring Genin Exam."

The crowd roared with loud cheers. The juniors were getting edgy sitting there waiting for the passing teams to be announced.

"I am your host Umino Iruka and with me today is my lovely co host Mitarashi Anko," the sensei said to the crowed.

"Yes people, welcome this afternoon. Now entering the stadium is the Exam Committee." Anko spoke.

"Who the hell let Anko sensei behind a microphone." Shikamaru asked. "She cusses more than we do."

The guys all nodded. Anko had the mouth of a sailor and didn't have a leash on it. The exam committee took their seats.

"This year's committee has the honorable Hokage and our Village Elders, as well as head of the Uchiha and Akamichi clans." Iruka introduced. Each member waved to the crowd. Chouji and his friends went wild cheering for his dad. "This selection is important for the continuation of strong genin to represent our village. The students have trained hard and are ready to show off their skills."

Drowning Pool's, 'Bodies,' was playing in the background pumping the crowd up.

"Anko could you please turn that down just a little," Iruka whispered, the crowd could still hear him.

"Iruka, no it sets the mood." Anko answered back. "Now get on with introducing the teams."

"But I can't hear," Iruka snapped. His hand reached for the button. Anko pressed a pressure point on the man's hand. "Ouch!"

"Then put the damn headphones on," she answered. "Keep you damn hands off my buttons, and stay on your side!"

Kiba looked at his friends with a small amount of shock. "This is going to be interesting."

The song changed to one Kiba recognized Naruto listened to called, 'Hero's Comeback.'

"Without any further ado here are today's competitors." Iruka grumbled.

The group laughed as Iruka introduced the first team.

"Our next team is led by jounin advisor, Uchiha Itachi, Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu, and," the sensei continued.

Taro and the others cheered as Kotetsu and Izumo entered. The next group came into the stadium, walking into the center of the field below joining the first two teams, and Shiranui Genma.

"This next team contains two juniors taking the exam." Iruka began. The group of friends held their breath waiting for the names, "Under jounin examiner Maito Gai, senior Rock Lee, junior Hyuuga Neji, and junior," The crowd went into cheers among hearing the Hyuuga name.

The group were off their feet cheering. Kiba was a little anxious about the last team. His heart fell when Iruka didn't say the names of the team he was waiting for. Shikamaru was busy writing down the names of the competitors. Tenten looked tired and wore out. Neji on the opposite end of that looked calm and under control.

Naruto and Zaku bounced up and down full of nervous energy. Sakura bit her lip and cracked her knuckles.

"The last group, under the guidance of Hatake Kakashi, another team with two juniors, Abumi Zaku, junior Uzumaki Naruto, and junior Haruno Sakura." Iruka spoke.

Kiba let out a large yell when his girlfriend entered. Tsunade and Jiraiya also jumped to their feet seeing their children enter. Sakura was dirty and grimy as she smiled up at the crowd. Not just Kiba, their friends, and the Uzumakis were cheering either. The parents of their friends were also clapping loudly. Naruto and this group of friends had been together since second grade. Their parents had watched them grow up and felt a sense of pride in seeing Neji, Tenten, and Naruto make it this far. Within the last year Sakura had also found a place in each of the parents' hearts too. Jiraiya had two fingers in his mouth whistling to cheer on his kids.

"Your proctor today is Shiranui Genma," Anko shouted into the microphone. "As a reminder, recording any of the techniques or jutsus used today is prohibited, whether by recording device or bloodline traits. Yeah, Uchihas I'm talking to you. We're watching you!"

The jounin advisors jumped into the stands, sitting behind the examination committee and the other proctors. The students that did not pass the third exam began to fill in the empty rows beside the senseis and exam committee. Genma began to go over the rules for the competition. Each competitor wore a bracelet on their arm that read their chakra. The bracelets also acted as a monitor into any type of genjutsus used or special skills.

"The first match, Uzumaki Naruto versus Rei Akeno." Iruka announced. The other competitors moved toward the waiting areas for each team.

"Naruto is going to destroy that boy," Chouji joked. He was as always munching on something. This time nachos and cheese.

"I hope Naruto kun does well," the Hyuuga heiress spoke. Her index fingers tapping together as she normally did when nervous.

The music was changing again, this time Anko selected a song from an anime about soul reapers.

"Uzumaki is more of a taijutsu fighter," Anko informed the crowd. "Rei is also a close range fighter. This should be an interesting match between the pair."

"Anko chan what are you doing with this music?" Iruka shouted. Two different songs played as Anko went over the pair's fighting styles.

"What it's their theme music? Just worry about your job and let me do mine," she yelled.

The two fought, as did Anko and Irula, and Naruto came out the victor. Anko let out a big cheer for the young fox demon. Neji, then Izumo, Kotetsu, and Zaku each had their first matches. Lee got a by for his first match. Shikamaru was keeping notes in order to match them up to the next rounds.

Tenten's match was next, and she faced Shisho.

"Looks like the weapons expert, Tenten, will face off against another weapons user." Anko said with a mouth full of food. "How do you think she'll fair Iruka san?"

"What are you eating? You're suppose to be paying attention!" Iruka shouted again. "Get rid of those hot dogs!"

"I believe the junior will have a great chance to win this match if she keeps her head together." Anko continued with her assessment. "Hey, get your hands off my wiener!"

"It's inappropriate Anko chan. Ow, did you just bite me!" Iruka cried out in pain.

"Who's idea was this again?" Ino mumbled. "Chouji sit back down, wait until after Tenten's match for your hot dog."

She pulled the Akamichi back down in his seat.

"If Shisho not careful, Tenten's going to kill him after those comments he made about kunoichi." Toku spoke.

The match was a challenge because both were skilled at weapons, but Tenten defeated Shisho. Anko again cheered at the first female to make it to the second round.

"Sakura's next," the Aburame heir pointed out.

"Our last of the first round matches places Kaemon Irni against junior Haruno Sakura." Iruka provided the names for the crowd.

The friends cheered as Sakura left the area her team was waiting in. Naruto and Zaku gave her a confident nod. Sakura swallowed, confidence taking over her attitude. She couldn't just let Irni get away with saying kunoichi were weak. She was going to make him pay.

"I know Sakura won't forget anything those two said." Kiba added. He watched his girlfriend head toward Genma. Genma shook his hand as Sakura approached, remembering the girl's strength.

"Yeah, he's screwed." Shikamaru laughed. "The idiot."

"Haruno is a strong genjutsu user, with a great amount of strength. Kaemon likes to use his environment to fight for him." Iruka gave their stats to the audience. "Who do you like in this match?"

"Oh Haruno is going to hand him his ass." Anko answered, biting into the blue ice pop.

Kakashi watched his young cousin and willed her to end this match quickly to conserve her energy.

The music altered to another song that everyone recognized from Mortal Kombat.

"So sorry_ little girl_, but your boyfriend can't help you now." Irni teased. "I told you and Tenten this is out of your league, but I'll end it quickly in order to save you and the other kunoichi some embarrassment. Maybe he saved you a seat beside him in the stands."

"I don't need my boyfriend to beat an arrogant pussy like you," the pink hair girl spat out. Inner Sakura was cracking her knuckles, fuming.

Tsume and Tsunade chuckled at Sakura's comment. Not the most lady like, but each of the kunoichi wanted her to whoop his sexist ass.

"Oh yeah, he's fucked." Shino said as the others laughed. As petite as the girl was, when angered she stood well over seven feet tall.

"Settle down you two." Genma instructed. "Do you both understand the rules?"

The pair nodded.

"Then begin," Genma said backing up as the pair eyed each other up and down.

Irni decided to make the first move, using his chakra to send a pile of rocks toward the girl. Sakura crushed each one with her fist, as she sped toward him. A determined look on her face when she got within range and she drew back her fist connecting with his nose.

"SHIT!" Shikamaru shouted. "She just moved his nose to the other side of his face!"

A collective gasp was heard through the crowd, when blood spouted from his nose. Each of the guys winced at the strength and damage of such a small girl. The kunoichi in training followed it up with a left hook to his cheek.

"Damn it Sakura, that's going to take forever to fix." Tsunade spoke. A small part of her cheered though, for Sakura knocking the piss out of that bastard.

"How so Haruno san?" Hinata asked.

"The place she just broke, you can't use chakra to fix, it cuts off breathing if you do. It has to be reset, or basically broken again, the bones rearranged, then he'll have to wear a mask for at least eight weeks." Tsunade answered. "Plus she's gone and broken his jaw and the bone under his eye. Each one she knows has to be heal without using chakra, and hurts like hell."

Shibi looked at his boys, "It sucks fighting a medic nin. They know exactly what they are doing to your body with each punch and are almost masters at dodging any attack thrown at them."

Shibi laughed at the looks of pride that were plastered on Kiba's, Shino's, and Shikamaru's faces.

"Looks like Kaemon bit off more than he can chew," laughed Anko into the microphone.

The senior stood, making a few hand signals. The branch of a tree extended swatting Sakura to the ground. As she fell, the young woman did her own set of signals and got back up, kneeling with one knee on the ground.

The audience looked at the monitor above the stadium. Sakura had implemented a genjutsu on her opponent. Well placed genjutsus filtered out the stadium, including the noise. Irni looked around seeing himself in a forest. A large snake moved on the ground toward him. He ran to get away. The snake followed him closely and the tongue came out licking his back. Irni let out a scream as he tripped. The blond spoke the word, 'release' softly and the forest faded.

"Too simple, Haruno," he smirked. "I thought you were suppose to be the expert in genjutsu."

"Idiot," the toad sage spoke. Sakura was still kneeling on one knee, facing him. All eyes in the crowd were on the screen above.

Irni confidently moved toward Sakura, seeing an opportunity. Suddenly there were small snakes moving quickly toward him.

"What the fuck?" Irni shouted. From behind Sakura the giant snake reappeared.

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya sat on the edge of their seats. The third looked back at Kakashi and motioned for him to wait.

"Jiraiya, should we?" Tsunade whispered.

"Not yet, she may be able to control it," he answered.

"I've never seen her use that," the Inuzuka leader spoke to Shibi. Her eyes wide open.

"Impressive." Shibi replied looking at her. "A genjutsu within another genjutsu."

He was not the only one impressed, several members of the committee nodded their head at this ability.

Irni began to retreat as the smaller snakes moved quickly toward him. He felt cuts on his arms and legs as they struck his body. The senior's eyes however were glued to the larger snake that was moving fairly quickly toward him. Genma's eyes widened, wondering if he should call the match.

A smaller snake, still as long as Irni's body, tripped him. He landed on his back as the smaller snakes attacked his arms, legs, and chest. The largest snake lunged at Irni's throat, and when it's mouth opened a gigantic sword plunged into his throat. The boy screamed in agony, trying to remove the weapon from himself.

The crowd let out a sound of shock, as the genjutsu was dispelled to reveal Irni on the ground with shuriken and kunai covering his body.

Sakura stood, and Genma declared Irni unable to fight, making Sakura the winner.

"What the hell?" Shino spoke in disbelief. He slowly turned his head to Kiba. Mouths of each of the boys, were opened in shock.

"I didn't know she could do that." Kiba answered. He was as surprised as his friends.

"That dear boys, wasn't even her best one." Tsunade said. She was relieved that Sakura could control it. Kakashi also let out a sigh of relief. The committee began to whisper to each other, making notes on her paperwork.

"That chick is scary as hell." Shikamaru said. "But she did whoop his ass, look at him."

Irni was still screaming that the snakes were attacking him. The medics were taking him away on a stretcher.

"That's my girl." Kiba's smile broadened on his face. The crowd began cheering for the little pink hair girl.

Sakura walked back over to her teammates. Shikamaru looked at his slip of paper with the names written on them.

"She's got Tenten next. Naruto is up against Zaku, hn that should be good," the Nara heir said. "Neji has Kotetsu, and Lee is up against Izumo."

The three looked over his notes for the next match up.

"Wait whoever wins between Sakura and Tenten will face Neji next?" Shino asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like." Shikamaru said. "There's no way either of the girls can beat him one on one."

"As much as I love Sakura, he's not going to be as easy for her as Irni." Kiba added. He was worried about Sakura. The Hyuuga child was considered not just the genius in their grade, but for the senior class also.

Zaku and Naruto's match ended. Naruto patted his teammate on the back as he helped him up. Shikamaru marked through his chart Naruto would face the winner of the Lee and Izumo fight. Neji easily defeated Kotetsu and waited to see who he would face next. He had mix feelings about the next match up. On one hand he wanted Tenten to do well, but that would mean he had to fight her next. Sakura on the other hand was also a friend, but he felt better about facing her rather than his girlfriend.

"Guess it's Neji versus Sakura or Tenten," Shikamaru marked on his paper.

Anko and Iruka were arguing once again over the outcome of the last matches.

"Anko chan, this isn't your own personal video game!" Iruka screamed. "Quit playing that damn Super Mario Brothers game over music when the losers leave the stadium!"

"Sakura don't be soft on her cause she's your friend." Zaku advised. He looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, Sakura chan he's right." Naruto took a drink of water from his water bottle. "We didn't let being teammates get in the way of what we needed to do."

"Hai." Sakura answered. Her mind was already trying to formulate a way to defeat her. The only two girls to make pass the first round were facing off. The two announcers were in a heated debate over which female would come out the victor.

"You ladies know the rules by now," the proctor stated.

"No holding back?" Sakura asked. She looked her friend in the eye.

"None what so ever." Tenten answered. She put her hand out for Sakura to shake. Sakura took the hand, and the agreement was made.

"Then let's fight." Genma ordered, moving back from the pair.

Tenten moved back giving herself from distance from Sakura. The brunette then surveyed the area. After a moment she removed the scroll for her weapons.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Kiba whispered. His eyes narrowed at the two girls.

"Come on Sakura, think." Shikamaru said. Sure he had known Tenten longer, but Sakura had worked her way into being his best friend.

Sakura dodged the attacks of the weapons being thrown at her. The last sword caused a long, deep, cut on her arm. She quickly pooled chakra and began to heal herself. The weapons mistress was forced to pull out her second scroll.

'Here's our chance.' Inner Sakura spoke. 'Leave the cut, we healed it well enough.'

'Yeah, let's go.' Sakura replied.

She moved from behind the tree she was hiding, and charged at Tenten. With her fists clenched, she added chakra to them. Sakura struck the ground causing a huge crack, knocking Tenten off her balance. There was a large boulder headed directly toward Tenten's face. Tenten focused on destroying the boulder. Sakura wiggled her fingers extending the chakra strings Kankuro had taught her. The two weapons scrolls that Tenten carried were now in Sakura's possession.

"Shit!" Tenten shouted. She pulled kunai from her weapons pouch tossing it at Sakura. Sakura moved quickly toward Tenten. She knew Tenten trained a lot with Lee, but her taijutsu wasn't as strong as Sakura had been trained in.

"Sakura now has the advantage," the bug heir said. "Her taijutsu is a lot stronger than Tenten's."

The two girls fought each other using taijutsu skills. The pink hair girl forced more chakra into her feet and delivered a strong kick to Tenten's head. The power behind the kick caused Tenten to collapse. Unable to stand again, Genma called Sakura as the winner.

Sakura jumped up and down as the crowd cheered for her. She offered to help Tenten up and the pair embraced. Sakura smiled brightly as she went to join her teammates. Jiraiya squeezed Tsunade's hand with delight as his daughter went over to her team. Lee and Izumo's fight lasted less than five minutes as Lee easily defeated the other senior.

"Good job Sakura." Zaku patted her on the back as she entered their waiting area.

"That's my girl," her brother embraced her.

"Thanks, I so need a bath though," she laughed. She sat down and healed the smaller cuts on her arm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our semi-finals will begin shortly. We have Hyuuga Neji versus Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee versus Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka announced. "We will take a thirty minute intermission before the start of the next fight."

Kiba stood to stretch. Chouji and Ino left for one of the vendors. Hinata went over to speak with her father. Kiba and Toku walked down the stairs to give the dogs a little walk. Shino and Shikamaru made their way over to talk to a pair of girls.

Akamaru barked for a hot dog, and Toku's companion, Thunder, agreed with him.

"Alright boy, let's go." Kiba spoke to Akamaru. Thunder padded along side the white pup. Kiba stopped to ask Tsunade and Jiraiya if they wanted anything from the snack vendors. He also introduced Toku to Sakura's mom.

Kiba had found himself hanging out with Toku more often than just family functions. He could never take Shino's place as Kiba best friend, but he was really cool. It was nice, in Kiba's opinion, to have another male Inuzuka his age that understood where he was coming from. Most of the Inuzukas his age were complete asses and way more full of themselves than Kiba or Toku. Toku didn't let status cloud his judgment. From what Kiba had witnessed he was also a pretty good shinobi too. Kiba knew that once he became clan leader, he would need another Inuzuka that he could completely trust as his right hand when it came to clan business. Toku fit that build.

"Why doesn't Sakura use weapons?" Toku asked while walking through the crowd. "She was trained in Suna, and every Suna nin I've encountered used a weapon."

Several clan members passed, acknowledging Kiba and Toku.

"Her mom wouldn't let her." Kiba answered. The moved into the line for the hot dogs. "She said that just because they lived in Suna, Sakura was still born in Konoha and would have to learn to fight like one without entirely depending on a weapon."

The two stepped forward to order.

"Was her mom a kunoichi?" Toku continued after placing his order.

"Not that I know of," the other answered in a hurry. Kiba knew that Toku could read him pretty well. He hoped that if Toku could tell he was lying, he would at least not press the subject any further.

"She's hot man," the elder of the two chuckled. He'd let Kiba keep his secret. He figured there had to be a reason why. "Imagine that's what Sakura's going to look like when she's older. A rack like that, man I'd be set."

"Dude, that's my girlfriend's mom. I can't think of her like that." Kiba blushed as he answered. The vendor gave them their orders after they paid.

Once back into the stadium area, Kiba gave Jiraiya and Tsunade the drinks they wanted. Akamaru bounced into Tsunade's lap and refused to leave.

"Akamaru, you know better!" Kiba corrected.

"Just leave him and his food Kiba, I'll take good care of him." Tsunade laughed. Akamaru let out a growl of pleasure when Tsunade rubbed behind his ears.

"Fine. But you better behave." Kiba pointed a finger at the small pup. "He's getting a little spoiled."

Akamaru whined and snuggled closer to the now blond woman holding him. Tsunade's brown coloring had grown out, leaving her with her natural blond color. A fact Shikamaru found most attractive, despite the number of death threats Sakura gave him.

"She's doing quite well isn't she?" Tsunade asked. She took a sip of her drink.

"I'm proud of her." Kiba smiled. "She's fighting smart. I know she's tired."

"I remember that feeling." Toku added. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, and Toku kun did an excellent job last year. Did his clan proud, came in first place." Jiraiya spoke. Toku felt a little blush cover his face at the praise given to him.

"Thank you Jiraiya sama," he took the compliment.

"Off to your seats boys. It's time to start again." Tsunade shooed them toward their seats three rows behind them. Shikamaru waved away the girl in Kiba's seat much to her dismay.

The auditorium became quiet as the music changed, and Iruka and Anko took back over the microphones. Lee and Naruto fought first. After a forty minute match, Lee knocked Naruto unconscious long enough for Genma to declare him the winner. Naruto was revived and not happy that he lost the match, but was pleased that it was a good fight between the two.

"Our next match will feature, Hyuuga Neji versus Haruno Sakura." Anko halfway cheered, halfway yelled.

Shikamaru's leg was shaking nervously. Zaku and Naruto hugged Sakura. Tenten gave Neji a kiss on the cheek.

The two opponents made their way from their respective areas. It wasn't enough, having to sense Shikamaru's nerves, but Shino had them as well. Kiba thought he would explode with anxiety, combining their own nerves with his.

Shibi turned around and motioned for them to calm down. Tsume also looked back giving her son a wink. It was odd that just a look from either of them, had the ability to calm him.

He stood up just as the music was changing, cupping his hands to his mouth and screamed, "FUCK YEAH SAKURA BABY YOU CAN DO THIS!! KICK HIS HYUUGA ASS!"

A grin covered Neji's mouth hearing Kiba cheer for his girlfriend. Of course there were no hard feelings, had the roles been reverse he'd cheer for Tenten. Sakura smiled at hearing her boyfriend's voice. She nodded her head in acknowledgment.

Jiraiya, Zaku, and Naruto almost immediately joined by each screaming to the pink haired girl.

"Sakura chan, this is all you! You can do this," the jinchuuriki shouted.

"That's it little one, you can do it," her father screamed. Soon Shikamaru and Shino were cheering for her. Akamaru and the other Inuzuka dogs were barking up a storm, as Tsume and Toku also cheered her on.

Tsunade couldn't cheer. Tears were welling up inside her. She was so proud at seeing her daughter make it this far. Jiraiya gave her arm a squeeze. Kakashi also put on a dignified face considering he was sitting two rows behind the exam committee.

The two faced each other and bowed.

"Sakura you wouldn't consider saving some time and agree to a forfeit?" Neji smirked.

"If you want to give up now than it's fine by me," a determined look set in her green eyes. "_I'm_ not scared of Lee."

"You know exactly what I mean." Neji said as he laughed at her remark. She was gutsy he gave her that. "We both know this match is mine."

"I'm afraid, I'm not that easy of a win, Hyuuga," a flash of anger passing her face. "Ask your girlfriend."

Sakura ended the statement with a smirk. She knew Tenten would not take it personally, since she was only trying to rattle Neji's cage. It must have worked too, because he struck out at her before Genma said begin.

Sakura jumped back quickly. For a brief moment Kiba thought he saw fear in her eyes. He knew if he could see it, so could Neji.

Sakura moved her hand trying to manipulate a chakra string. Neji chuckled at the attempt and dispelled it, moving in closer to her. Just as Neji got close enough, Sakura bent over grabbing a handful of dirt and tossed it into his eyes.

The Hyuuga was blinded for a brief moment, and let a curse slip out. Tears started to run down his face, and Sakura took her chance.

She reached for his right hand and once she had it, she crushed the wrist. Neji screamed in shock and pain. The junior moved her hand down quickly to his index and middle finger as well as his thumb. Those appendages were also crushed under her grip. Genma's face whitened a little at the memory of her strength.

"Smart move." Shikamaru commented. "She's trying to keep Neji from using his hands to close off her chakra points."

"Thata girl," Tsume cheered pumping her fist.

Neji managed to get the dirt from his eye and punched Sakura causing her to release him. His right hand hung loose and useless at his side. The Hyuuga had to admit he underestimated her just a little.

Sakura forced herself to move faster than the Hyuuga. Neji's eyes grew wide as her fist grazed his cheek. The strength of chakra behind that punch took him off guard.

'How the hell does she have that much chakra left,' he thought. The prodigy jumped back and reevaluated the girl before him.

"That punch could have taken him out," the bug heir spoke. He ate a little of the popcorn the girls got he and Shikamaru.

"I'm sure he knows that too," Chouji said over his shoulder.

Neji moved in to start his next attack. Sakura knew in her heart there was no way she was going to beat Neji, but she wasn't going down until the end. The crowd continued to cheer for both of them. Anko constantly yelled into the microphone words of encouragement to Sakura.

The taijutsu continued for another twenty minutes, and strain became apparent on Sakura's face. She started to slow down, and instead of landing blows on Neji, the chakra enhanced punches were cracking the ground. Neji was forcing her back.

"It's okay Sakura chan," Naruto whispered to her. He was smiling at his sister.

"Yeah, Sakura come on just one more punch, we're proud of you." Zaku added. The pair had not sat down during the entire match.

"C'mon baby, you've done great," Kiba smiled at his girlfriend. "You can lose and be proud."

"That's right Sakura, you have made us all proud." Shikamaru spoke. Shino agreed with the two. Neji was the genius of their year. He mastered skills of the main clan that Hinata had not attempted.

The shield of chakra that Sakura used to keep Neji's attacks from her arm had faded, as her chakra became lessened. He admired her though. The same determined look from the beginning of the match was on her face, and she wouldn't quit. It is what he expected from her.

"Sakura chan, you have amazed me today." Kakashi nodded his head.

"She truly is an exceptional girl Kakashi." Gai complemented.

Neji advanced a little faster, and Sakura gave the ground several more punches.

"It looks like Hyuuga has Haruno on the run." Iruka spoke to the crowd.

Kiba winced as Neji landed another blow to Sakura's chest. Her appearance at the beginning of the matches was already dirty, but now she was covered in more blood and sweat. Kiba squinted and adjusted his sight to see bruises up and down her arms and legs. She was bloody, sweaty, dirty, and very bruised, but Kiba though she looked beautiful. Never had his heart felt such pride in someone.

Neji leaned in just a little more to deliver the final blow. Not before Sakura managed to do two things. One last punch to the ground. Followed by a solid punch to Neji's head, that threw him off balance and caused little flashes of light to appear before his eyes.

Genma called the match as Sakura fell to the ground. The cheers were the loudest of the day a mixture, for the winner, but also for the loser having put up such a good fight.

"Looks like Hyuuga Neji will move on to the finals." Anko pouted to the crowd. The Hyuugas cheered as loud as their dignity would allow for their family member. There wasn't a face in the crowd where Kiba sat that wasn't beaming with pride at what Sakura had accomplished.

"She did well, real well." Shibi spoke. The clan leader looked back with pride at his Godson, while patting Jiraiya on the shoulder. Tsume also tapping the shoulder of Tsunade.

As Neji turned to leave the fighting area, the ground shook and collapsed around him. The earth pinned him down, only leaving his head exposed with a jagged rock placed at the base of his neck in manner to snap his neck in two if he so much as flinched. Genma looked back a Sakura, who had a smirk that rivaled an Uchiha's across her face.

Neji was pinned facing Sakura, and she sent him a wink when he realized her shots to the ground were intentional misses. He returned the smirk to her.

"HELL YES! THAT'S WHAT A LEAF KUNOICHI IS ALL ABOUT!!" Anko was on her feet, along with every other kunoichi in the stands.

"FUCK YES, SAKURA!" Tsume placed her fingers in her mouth, whistling loudly.

Tsunade, Ino, and Kurenai were cheering loudly too. The tears flowed freely down Tsunade's face. Jiraiya was on his feet, and barely able to keep from running down there to his little girl. The boys were too much in shock to move.

"In an unexpected turn of events, the Hyuuga has been taken down." Iruka was trying to speak over Anko's cheers. "What appeared to be missed blows on her opponent were actually calculated ground shots to collapse the ground around her opponent trapping him."

"That's right, Sakura took out her enemy even in defeat!" Anko jubilantly shouted into the pa system. "That's why Leaf Kunoichi are THE FUCKING BEST, we leave no enemy alive!!"

"Fuck yeah that's my girl!" Kiba finally got to his feet. Shino and Shikamaru were whistling loudly, along with Toku and Chouji.

Naruto and Zaku were going crazy on the sidelines, and Kakashi was finding it hard to maintain his composure.

Sakura tried to stand. A medic ran over to her. Genma and two other genin removed Neji from the rubble. Neji gave Sakura a very honest smile, as she made her way over to embrace him.

He hugged her back, "Very good match Sakura."

"Same to you, I'm just glad it's over," she gave a tired smile.

"You were right, you weren't just an easy win. Thanks for making me work for it." Neji motioned toward his swollen hand.

"Oh it's not that badly broken. I did as little damage as possible. You still have to use it for the next match." Sakura smiled. "It'll be an easy fix for Shizune, but if you were facing Naruto next, I would have snap it in two."

Neji appreciated her honesty, but was somewhat surprised at her ferocity.

"I can't fix anything, if you two don't let me work." Shizune ordered and separated them in order to fix Neji before his next match. Gai was beside himself with joy that the last two competitors were his students. Kakashi could have sworn the man was crying.

Kakashi looked at his team. He was so proud of each of them. They had surpassed his expectations, and his chest swelled with affection for them.

The medic tried to mend the bruises on Sakura's arms and legs, but she refused.

"You can't heal them! My Hyuuga bruises stay until they fade! Do you know how hard I worked to get these?" Sakura snapped at the medic. He gave Shizune a look to help him, but Shizune merely shrugged her shoulders. "I'm proud of these. I fought the genius of our class and didn't lose in the first five minutes, hell yeah I'm keeping them!"

Neji blushed at the compliments Sakura gave him. He shook his head at her enthusiasm, but found it touching. She truly was a formidable opponent.

"At least Sakura chan, let me heal the one on your face," the medic pleaded. He worried what her mother would do to him if he left her in this condition. Sakura nodded it was ok, and he was satisfied to be able to do that much. The cuts that were on her arms and legs, he cleaned. Sakura allowed those to be bandaged. The arms and legs of the young girl were becoming a darker shade of purple, from Neji's attacks.

Kakashi was now able to join his team on the field. He shook hands with Zaku and praised a job well done in getting the team this far. He hugged Naruto and went over to Sakura hugging her also.

She was helped back over to their area and sat down to watch the next match. Kiba was on edge trying to wait for Lee and Neji to start. Sakura looked up to the stands, wishing she could pick out her friends and family. Just at that moment a thick cloud of destruction bugs were hovering above a row of seats. A large smile covered her face as she waved to the area she knew her boyfriend was seated in with her other friends.

"We are going to have a fuckin ball tonight," the fox demon proclaimed. "There has to be at least one six pack with my name on it."

"Agreed. I can't wait for Kotetsu's party to jump off," Zaku sat down on the ground beside him.

"I think I could out drink both of you, but first I have to wash my hair." Sakura ran her hand through her grimy hair.

"The three of you should be resting, not partying." Kakashi pointed out. "But at least be careful. Now be quiet, Neji and Lee are about to start."

Team Kakashi settled down and waited for the last match to begin, not knowing an enemy sat among the crowd in the stands.

* * *

you wouldn't consider that a cliff hanger would you? i mean, it's not like kiba and sakura were in the middle of making out and i ended it there?

anyways, review if you want...thanks

terri.


	39. Family Reunion

wow, has it really been since september that i updated this story? man do i suck. why hasn't anyone told me how bad i suck? i guess you guys are too nice for that. so here's the deal. i've been honestly working on this chapter AND chapter 40. this is what i've wanted to do, have them both uploaded in my documents so i could post them within a few days of each other. now that i have them both in my documents and they are both edited and ready to go, i'm going to post chapter 39 today and chapter 40 on....dun dun dun, monday, november 24. why that day you ask? well it's simple, that's the one year anniversary of this story!

so there you have it......i'm posting this today, and the next chapter on monday. the chapters really go hand in hand, and i HATE cliff hangers so i didn't want to do that to you guys. that's why i wanted both chapters ready to go before i posted one.

now for a few shout outs;

snuggled...i miss you! now that i have this done i can read mld's newest chapter, which i've been trying to do since it was posted...but today i can! and have you come up with that one shot on all the things kankuro fears will damage his hands? if anyone can i know you can. i know, i know, you have enough on your plate without me placing plot bunnies in your head....sorry. *blushes* two words; paper cuts.

rabid bunny....omg no new manga this week!!!! and i love apples or at least what happens under apple trees! *smiles a dirty smile*

rinnyzito, yeah you, i know memorial sanctuary is done....but i need more nejixsakura! get to work girl!

mrscake, sodapops, , soccercrazyfreak, foca, blackcat585, how's it going?

and stargirl172....thanks for reading so much in such a short period of time! ;)

a thousand cranes....hope this chapter makes you proud! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRY NINE Family Reunion.**

The match between Neji and Lee was heated. The teammates showed off their talents and gave the crowd a finale that would be talked about for a long time. A student with only taijutsu fought honorably against the Hyuuga genius. Neji however had the advantage and gave Lee a final blow to the stomach, ending the match and winning the tournament. Kiba was in an almost frenzy to get to his girlfriend. Genma held Neji's arm up in victory, and the guys cheered for their friend. The group stood and went to the area the teams would be in. Dorius and Hinata parted ways with them going down the hallway toward Neji's team.

Shikamaru knew he should go check on his cousin, but felt it was too much trouble. Ino however did leave with the two Hyuuga's to see how her cousin faired in the forest. Shino, Shikamaru, and Toku went with Kiba through the crowds.

"Kiba san! Kiba san!" Samo's voice called through the mass of people. Kiba turned to see Hayase, Sasuke, and Samo running toward them. Sasuke had on a t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the front. While Hayase wore a bright green shirt similar to his older brother. Samo sported the same style of shirt that Toku had, burgundy, with the expression, 'Inuzuka Top Dog All Others Bow Down' in black writing.

"Kiba san, did you see Sakura sensei? She kicked so much ass!" Samo shouted. As an Inuzuka he was loud and excited. The pup in his arms yipping along with him. "That dude's face was a pool of blood when they carried him off the field and his nose was beside his ear!"

"Sakura sensei was great!" Hayase added. He looked like a smaller version of Lee more and more.

"That's what Samo just said you idiot," the Uchiha scolded. He thumped Hayase.

"Yeah Hayase pay attention, you big dobe," Samo added. Hayase pushed Sasuke. The two began to push one another.

"Yeah pup she was perfect wasn't she," the heir smiled proudly. "Who's this?"

"This is Crush. I just got him yesterday." Samo smiled proudly. The pup was a white and brown akita breed.

"Nice looking pup, there." Toku looked at the pup. He reached for him to pat when Crush barked and snapped at him. In the background Shikamaru had Sasuke and Hayase locked in a shadow possession jutsu to keep them from fighting, while Shino reprimanded them.

Toku growled back showing dominance to the young pup. His companion, Thunder, also growling. Crush recoiled back into Samo's arms.

"Hey Crush, that's Toku san, and we don't bite him!" Samo corrected the puppy, an embarrassed blush swallowing his clan markings. "Sorry Toku san."

"It's okay Samo kun. He just needs to be trained." Toku said. He extended his hand for the pup to lick. Crush sniffing the fingers of the older Inuzuka.

Kiba also reached his hand out for Crush to inspect. Crush recognized the scent of the alpha of the clan, and whimpered a little.

"Yeah, Toku and I'll help you with the little guy." Kiba instructed. He stroked the pup's head.

"Really?" Samo asked. He was happy to think of one of the clan's strongest genin and the clan heir would help him train.

"SAMO, SASUKE, AND HAYASE," a voice called from the crowd. Samo attempted to hide from the voice, and as Shikamaru released the other two boys, they cringed at the sound. "What did I tell the three of you?"

Samo's mom walked through the crowd. Kiba and the others got out of the way quickly. The familiar shout of an angry mom was not something anyone of them wanted to revisit from their childhood.

"Kiba san, gentlemen," she acknowledged the three other young men. The young men nodded to her. "Boys, get over here now. I told you three to wait for me at the entrance! Kiba san, please tell Sakura chan that she did each of us kunoichi proud. She did a wonderful job."

"I will, just don't go too hard on them," he answered. "Samo kun is just excited about seeing Sakura and getting Crush."

"I'll take that into consideration," her voice calming. "Looks like Kiba san has saved the three of you. Let's go."

"That woman may not have been born an Inuzuka, but she's just as scary." Toku said.

"Agreed." Kiba replied.

Samo shot Kiba a look of gratitude, as the team walked away with his mother.

The four young men arrived to the area team Kakashi was in. Kakashi and Zaku were talking in the corner with Zaku's dad, while Naruto was pulling the orange jacket off. Kiba smiled when he saw his girlfriend. Sakura turned and saw the boys, she ran into her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey baby, it's over," she chirped with excitement.

Kiba could feel the relief and happiness wash over her. His nose could also smell the sweat and blood on her. Her natural odor mixed with the odor from the last four days was surprisingly arousing to Kiba.

"I'm sorry, I stink," she said. She tried to untangle from him, and smooth her clothes.

"Don't you dare move an inch from me." Kiba ordered, and he leaned over to kiss her. "I don't care if you stink, and your breath is horrible."

"Hey!" Sakura shouted, swatting his arm. "I've been in the woods for three days, and I did brush my teeth!"

"I'm just teasing, get back in my arms." Kiba pulled her close again. "You were amazing out there. I can't even describe how proud I am of you."

He kissed her dirty forehead, and looked at the bruises and cuts on her body. The heir pulled in her closer, as he inhaled her scent.

"Get a room you two." Shikamaru interrupted. The young woman turned and embraced him. "Sakura you need a bath."

"You suck," she said as he released her. The Nara heir smiled at her. "I bet Shino thinks I'm great."

"You are great, but you do stink." Shino chuckled as he hugged her. "Sakura we are very proud of you. You did a great job, but aren't you going to heal those bruises?"

"Nope, they are badges of honor." Sakura answered him.

"I don't blame you Sakura, keep them at least for a day." Toku gave her a quick hug. "I thought Kiba san was going to bust a vein watching you."

Akamaru and Thunder were going crazy bouncing around the pink haired girl.

The Inuzuka male was missing his girl beside him, and reached for her arm. He wrapped his arms around her body from behind, nuzzling his head in her neck. He began to whisper in her ear all the dirty things he wanted to do to her, blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Are you guys too tired to party?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hell no," the jinchuuriki shouted. "We will be at that party."

Tsume and Shibi entered the doorway along with Shikaku Nara. Tsume pulled her son away from Sakura and hugged the young woman.

"Great matches kids," the Nara head spoke. He patted Naruto on the back. The heads were looking at the dirty pair with a large feeling of happiness for the two.

"Yes, yes very well executed. Kakashi kun should be proud of his team." Shibi added. "I'm impressed with both of you. I'm sure the committee will be equally impressed."

The twins beamed at the compliments. It wasn't often the Aburame gave out praise, so they felt privileged.

"That's true. If I were on the committee this year, I'd be nominating four juniors for genin positions." Shikaku commented. He looked from Sakura to Naruto. "I know you've got the grades, and I know you've got the determination."

Tsume still had the pink haired girl in her arms. She was smiling broadly with a fang accenting her face.

"You did an excellent job Sakura chan," she told her. "I agree with both of these guys. I've seen kids with half the talent you have pass the exam."

"Thank you all." Sakura blushed. She nodded her head in a bow. "But Zaku was our team leader. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have made it this far."

The three clan heads turned and also acknowledged the boy in the corner with Kakashi.

"That is true, a great team does have a great leader," Shibi stated. "Very good job of leading your team."

"Thank you sir." Zaku answered. He bowed to the three and left with his dad. The quiet man smiling to the group as he walked out.

Hinata entered the room and the two legendary sannin were walking with her. Jiraiya spoke to Zaku's dad as they passed, shaking his hand. Naruto went over to his girlfriend. His parents patted him on his back and came over to Sakura. The parents moved over to their own circle of conversation. Toku left with Naruto and Hinata to go hang with his teammate.

"So Izumo's?" Kiba questioned the girl.

"Yes, I plan on getting very, very, drunk tonight." Sakura answered. The four talked for a few more minutes, and a sharp pain hit Sakura's side. She doubled over, grabbing herself.

Kakashi was beside her in an instant. Kiba and Shikamaru held her up to keep her from falling.

"Sakura what's the problem?" Tsunade asked. She crossed the room and looked over her child.

"My side, it's my side," she managed to get out between ragged breaths. She was trying not to cry, but tears were rolling down her face, cleaning the dirt away. The pink haired girl clenched her fists tightly.

Kakashi lifted her shirt a little.

"Shibi san, could you please get the Hokage?" Kakashi asked. "He may still be with Gai's team."

Shibi nodded and in a flash he was gone.

"Everyone else out," the head medic ordered. "You boys can let go of her, we've got her."

Kakashi picked Sakura up and placed her on the floor. The Hokage entered the room, as the others shuffled out. Tsunade lifter Sakura's shirt. Jiraiya placed her head in his lap. The sannin's fingers stroked her hair.

"It's the seal." Tsunade looked up at him. "Sakura how long has this been bothering you?"

"Not since Kakashi niisan worked on it in Suna," she answered. Kakashi held her hand in his. The reclining position helped her breathing even out.

"What?" Kakashi looked into her eyes. His gaze moved to his uncle's. "I haven't touched your seal."

"Yes, you remember. Kabuto sensei and I were visiting Gaara. You came in with us and when he left you worked on it." Sakura looked at him confused.

"No, Sakura chan I didn't." The copy nin exchanged a look with Jiraiya, then the Third.

"Neji may have hit me in the head, but I'm not crazy. I remember it. I had indigestion and Kabuto sensei was healing it. You came in and he stopped. He talked to you for a few minutes." Sakura looked from each face. "You looked at my side and then worked on it. You told me not to let anyone else touch it!"

"And you're sure it was Kakashi kun," Jiraiya asked. He looked down into her eyes.

"The seal has been weakened for whatever reason." The hokage stated. He formed and few hand seals. Sakura felt a pain in her side when the chakra hit her. There was a small flash as the chakra bounced back from the curse mark.

"It's been blocked." Jiraiya looked at his mentor.

"Who would do this?" Tsunade asked. "A clone?"

"Sounds like it." The third answered.

Sakura's eyes clouded over, and she searched the faces of those around her. A panic filled her. She attempted to leave. The adults looked at the confusion in her eyes.

Tsunade grabbed her arm. Sakura pulled away from her mom and kicked at Kakashi to get away.

"Sakura calm down!" Tsunade shouted. The medic turned to grab her again. She got up and started to run. The Third and Jiraiya moved toward her. The chakra strings tripped the pair.

Kiba could hear everything on the other side of the door. The scent of fear and panic filled his nose. Shino turned to him, after the destruction bug planted on her gave off a vibration.

"Are we going in or not?" Shikamaru asked. He could pick up on the non verbal cues of the two teammates.

The three broke into room to find Sakura fighting against the four older shinobi. They ran over to her.

Shikamaru and Shino in front of her, Kiba beside her.

"Sakura what's going on in here?" Kiba asked. The look on her face confused him.

"Is it them? Is it really them?" Sakura shouted to her boyfriend.

Kiba sniffed in the scents of the others. "Yes babe it's them."

A sigh came from her. The junior began to relax. The panic in her eyes retreated.

"Sakura calm down sweetheart, please." Tsunade pleaded. She moved to touch her. "It's us."

Her breathing calmed, and her eyes fixed on her mom. The boys confused as to what was going on. The chakra in the room had spiked greatly.

Jiraiya had pulled Sakura back onto the floor, trying to hold her close. He looked at his sensei, "What do we do now?"

"It appears that who ever tampered with the seal also put a barrier against any other chakra interfering." The third looked at her. "They even went so far as placing a small genjutsu to have her fight anyone that did not carry their chakra imprint."

Tsunade was stroking her daughter's arm. Sakura had managed to get into Jiraiya's lap like a four year old. Shikamaru nodded taking in the information.

Anger shot through the head medic. "That bastard," she spat.

"Tsunade, she's ok." Jiraiya wanted to comfort her.

"She's not okay Jiraiya! Haven't you noticed?" Tsunade shouted at him. "Look at her!"

"She's safe, and we'll figure this out." Jiraiya came back. Subconsciously he pulled the girl closer.

"Really, or what she and I run again. Where will we go this time, Iwa?" Tsunade glared.

"No. I already apologized for that, how many more times do you want me to suffer for it. I did what was best for our family! It was my responsibility, not yours, mine!" Jiraiya clutched his daughter tighter. "She's my daughter too, in case you don't remember. I told you we were not going to be separated again. I said we would figure it out."

Sakura began to cry.

"Little one, let me see your seal." Jiraiya reposition her to a sitting position in the floor. She raised her shirt. A bright red curse seal stood out on her pale skin. The tattoo was masked by the flames coming from the seal. The toad sage moved closer to inspect the seal.

"Little one, you said Kakashi kun was the one to touch your seal?"

Her face was now clean of any dirt from the tears she cried. She nodded yes to her dad.

"Kakashi kun come here. I want you to try and close the seal." Jiraiya ordered. Kakashi understood his uncle's request. He waited for Jiraiya to secure her.

"Jiraiya what are you doing?" Tsunade asked. The Third nodded his head to Jiraiya. Kakashi made the seals, and his hand moved toward her. Sakura grimaced at the pain the chakra was causing.

Kiba naturally touched her arm. For the first time the four shinobi remember the students were still there.

"Sakura look at me," he spoke softly to her. Her eyes closed in pain. "Baby please, just look at me."

She opened her eyes and struggled against her father's grip. A small panic set in her face.

"That's it. You've been through so much these last few days, this is cake for you babe," he rubbed her arm. "C'mon you can do it."

"Kiba keep talking to her," her mother instructed. The images of the others started to slip away for Sakura.

Sakura was moaning in pain. Her body tensed up, and she fought against her cousin.

"Sakura, don't fight this. It's us." Kiba held her face in his hand. "I promise when this is over we can do whatever you want. Just keep looking at me, relax."

For a brief moment Jiraiya's grip slipped, and Sakura kicked Kiba in the stomach. He fell back, but was facing her again in an instant. He grabbed her again. "Baby it's me. Their almost done and the pain will be gone."

"Just one more minute Kiba," the copy nin told him.

The seal changed colors and Kakashi stopped the chakra flow. The Third looked over Kakashi's work, and patted the ninja on his back. He then made his own seal pressing more chakra into the spot.

"Jiraiya give me your hand," he instructed. The toad sage, then Tsunade both poured chakra into the seal.

"There I think that will do it," he spoke. "Sakura chan look at me."

Sakura looked at the face of the hokage. A flash passed through Sakura's memory. Sarutobi looked at the girl's face, there was a child like innocence to her. He remembered her as a small four year old bouncing through his office with her father.

"You have toffees hidden behind your top desk drawer," she whispered. Her voice sounding like a child.

"Yes child, I do," the Third smiled, caressing her face. He remembered the treats he hid from Tsunade's nagging about his sugar intake. "Listen to me Sakura chan. No one and I mean no one, is to touch that seal again. We've closed it, but now it will only respond to our chakra or yours."

Sakura nodded that she understood. Jiraiya hugged her close. Tsunade rubbed her leg.

"Now I'm sure there is a party at someone's house tonight. Go and be with your friend's," the hokage smiled. He turned to the Aburame and the Nara, "This information stays here."

"Hai Hokage sama," they responded. Kakashi and Kiba helped Sakura to her feet.

"Same rules apply as the senior trip," her father pointed to the three boys. "A pair of eyes on her at all times."

"I'm not letting her out of my sight," the dog nin spoke.

"Sakura come on!" Naruto called from the living room. "What the heck is taking so long?"

"I have to look nice," she shouted back. The junior was too tired to really care about her appearance. Now was a time that she was happy that she didn't wear a lot of make up. The shower caused the cuts and bruises to sting, but she was happy with herself.

"For what, you've already got Kiba?" the fox boy shouted again. He was more that aggravated that Shikamaru was kicking his ass a street racing game.

"It's not for Kiba, it's for the next guy," she teased. She pulled the t-shirt over her head and switched to another one.

"I blame you three for corrupting her," he turned to Shikamaru.

"Please, before Hinata tamed you, you were just as bad." Shikamaru retorted.

Kiba and Shino walked to Izumo's. The music was blaring and people were crowded every where. Izumo's parents were smart in leaving the home for the evening. The DJ was spinning the latest song over the speakers. Kiba pushed through the crowd at the door. Finding Sakura's scent in all these people was impossible, but Shino released a bug to look for her.

In the main living room, Taro had taken the microphone, and ordered everyone to hold up their drinks to salute the students taking the exam. Kanye West's, Stronger, was thumping as he saluted the group.

Shikamaru watched Sakura perched on Kotetsu's shoulders. He raised his cup to honor his friends. Toku walked up the to Nara heir, as a blond passed by eying Shikamaru.

"Go after her," he chuckled. "I've got Sakura. Kiba san will be here soon."

"Thanks. She's pretty buzzed, but you just need to keep an eye on Taro." Shikamaru shot the blond a look. "He's been watching her all night."

"Got it," the Inuzuka answered. He sipped his beer, checking out the girls that were passing by.

Sakura danced with another senior for a song, and Toku pushed off the wall with his foot to walk over to her. Taro had began to circle her. Toku knew well enough what the other genin was planning, and moved toward Sakura.

"Come on Pink, let's get you outside." Toku pulled her gently. "Have you been a good girl tonight, Sakura?"

Sakura tossed her hair over her shoulder. She then gave Toku a smile so innocent he could see the halo appear above her head. Green eyes so wide and her front tooth gently biting her bottom lip. This was the look that attracted him to her back at Ino's party. So innocent, and sexy at the same time.

"Of course, that's the only thing I know how to be," she replied sweetly, her hips still swaying to the beat.

How Kiba could say no to this face was beyond Toku's understanding.

"Ouch, something bit me!" Sakura said. Instinctively, she looked around for Shino. The two walked through the party, and Sakura spotted her boyfriend.

"KIBA!" Sakura shouted as she jumped toward her boyfriend's arms.

Kiba held her close, and his noise wrinkled at the smell of alcohol on her breath. "Baby, how much have your had to drink?"

Sakura's brows furrowed as she tried to comprehend Kiba's question. "Dance with me!" Sakura pulled him back toward the dance floor. The couple danced for a few songs, then took a spot on the couch. Naruto was very drunk and left with Neji in an attempt to sneak in to see Hinata. Hiashi would not allow Hinata to go to the party when he heard the rumors of last year's party.

At twelve thirty Kiba noticed his girlfriend's eyes were getting heavier. "Ok gorgeous, let's get you home."

"I'm not ready to go home," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"C'mon little one, don't make this hard on me." Kiba said. Shino was also taking his leave to walk a sophomore home. Shikamaru had left an hour ago. Kiba got Sakura into the apartment. Jiraiya was fast asleep on the couch when they walked through the living room.

When they went into Sakura's bedroom, she immediately attacked his lips, push. "Hey baby," she moaned. She started pulling at his shirt.

Kiba took Sakura in her arms and returned the kiss. His mind coming back to reality.

"Little one, we are not going to do this." Kiba removed her hands from around the bottom of his shirt.

"But why," she pulled her shirt over her head. The twist of her hips kept his attention as she wiggled out of her clothes.

"Because you're drunk," he answered. This girl in front of him was amazing, but he would not disrespect her in this state. "Alcohol has gotten me in a lot of girls' pants, and a lot of girls in mine, but you are different. I love you too much."

Sakura sat on her bed with a pleading look. "Please, I'll even do that thing you like with my tongue."

"No, go shower so you can get some rest," he firmly instructed her. The young medic got off her bed and went to the shower. She returned with a much more pleasant odor, and Kiba tucked her in bed. She was fast asleep within in minutes. The dog trainer kissed her lightly, then left the room.

Jiraiya's eyes closed tightly as he felt Kiba pass through the living room. When the door closed behind Kiba, the shinobi let out a sigh. He was happy his daughter had someone that respected her above all else. And that he didn't have to get up from his soft spot on the couch to kick the Inuzuka's ass into next year.

The school did what it did best for the first three days after the exams and the party; gossip. Sakura was mentioned one or two times for being able to take on Neji. Neji was the main center of conversation. The rumors then shifted to which students would receive the promotion to genin. The teachers tried to get everyone's focus on the upcoming finals, but it was unsuccessful.

Sakura was happy that she was now exempted from three of her five exams. Maintaining an A in her senior science and math classes let her off the hook. Since she had already taken the genin exam would not have to take the ninja arts class exam. Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino were also exempted from their senior classes, and Neji also excluded from the ninja arts class.

She sat with Ino and Tenten in the gym waiting for the boys to show. Even if she was excused from the exam, she was still expected to show up for her classes. Hinata entered the gym and walked over to her friends.

"The boys will be a little late," she said. She sat beside Ino.

"Where are they?" Ino asked. Her foot making a nervous tap on the bleacher in front of her.

"Anko sensei found out they were the ones to perform the jutsu that gave the lab mice human body parts," Hinata gestured to her breasts, too embarrassed to say it.

"All of the guys?" Tenten asked. She couldn't believe Neji would do that. Of course when Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba were around Neji had a tendency to get in more trouble.

"No, not Neji." Hinata was still blushing. "He got summoned to the Hokage's office."

Tenten and Sakura looked at each. It had happened all day. Students that had taken the genin exam were called to Hokage's office to learn their fate. Kotetsu and Izumo had both passed and would graduate as shinobi. As if on cue, an ANBU appeared next to Tenten. Everyone's attention snapped to her. Tenten gave a small smile and left. Five minutes later, the guys walked into the gym.

Gai was not too focused on working the class. The students were outside, practicing katas with one another. His team were all at the Hokage tower. Lee reappeared all smiles. When Gai questioned him, the senior head shook wildly confirming his promotion. The sensei let out a shout and embraced his student, shouting about the power of youth prevailing. Moments later Neji appeared. Neji looked incredibly uncomfortable as Gai, then Lee hugged him. The Hyuuga walked over to join his friends.

"Well," Hinata asked meekly. Everyone knew he had passed, but Hinata wanted to hear it herself.

"I passed. I accepted the promotion as a genin." Neji answered. For a moment the Hyuuga facade faded and a look of happiness and pride crossed his face. Despite how hard he tried to remove the smile from his face it stayed plastered there. Neji had taken his first step in proving to the main branch he was stronger than they credited him for. He was the first Hyuuga to graduate early in over twenty years.

Hinata jumped up and hugged her cousin. The heiress knew how significant this was for him.

"Was father there?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, he's my guardian, so he had to be." Neji answered. Ino followed Hinata in hugging Neji, and Sakura gave him the last hug. The guys patted him on the back in congratulations.

Sakura noticed from the corner of her eye, Zaku being summoned.

"So you'll graduate this year?" Shikamaru asked. Neji nodded.

Kiba felt sick. He was happy that Sakura had done so well, but he didn't like the idea of her graduating. This feeling had followed him all day. Students coming and going from the Hokage tower. More returned disappointed than happy. Kiba was sure with what he had witnessed in the fourth portion of the exam, Sakura was a shoo in.

Just thinking of Neji graduating early made Kiba a little sad. They had been together as friends for so long. Him not being around for their senior year felt strange. Each of the friends understood that Neji was more than ready to be a ninja.

Naruto had just released Neji from a man hug when he was summoned. Ino made the comment to Sakura that she should be next.

Kiba grabbed her hand and walked away with her, "Let's practice."

The couple went away from the other classmates. The dog nin wanted to have her to himself. She was his, no one else's. He didn't want to share her. The relationship had just begun. Tenten returned and her smile was as large as Lee's. Neji held his girlfriend and kissed her.

"Come on, we have to say something to Tenten." Sakura pulled him back toward the group.

"Sakura," Zaku called her. Sakura turned around to see her teammate.

"Well?" Sakura questioned. Kiba squeezed her hand.

"I passed." Zaku answered. Sakura looked at him with a large smile. She released her hand from Kiba and ran to hug him. Kiba walked back over to their friends.

"That's great!" Sakura hugged him. She didn't have time to say anything else because an ANBU member was there to get her. A quick glance at Kiba, and she left.

Kiba sighed, along with his teammate. Hinata understood him. He plopped on the ground. The sky was full of clouds when he looked toward it.

"If the two of them pass, they'll all stay on the same team," the weapons expert said. "Gai sensei will not be back next year because he's going to continue being our advisor."

"Really?" Ino asked. She looked at Neji.

"That is the case." Neji confirmed. "The way I see it she's an automatic. She passed three of the four parts of the exam. She has excellent grades, chakra control, and medical experience. On paper she's perfect."

Ino jumped over hugging Kiba. The look on his face was made her heart melt. "Hey Kiba, don't worry, she'll still love you."

"You all have forgotten one thing to consider." Shikamaru began. "She could turn it down."

Heads turned to him as if he were insane.

"Why would she do that?" Hinata asked. Her hand was on Kiba's arm.

"This is Sakura. Kiba you know as well as I do, her confidence wavers. She may say no." Shikamaru answered. "Especially if Naruto doesn't make it."

"I never thought of that." Kiba spoke. He reached for Hinata's hand and held it, hope of keeping his girlfriend near him sparked.

Sakura stood outside an office in the tower. Naruto was beside her. Her inner voice was too nervous to even make an appearance.

'Great,' she thought. ' Just when I need her to help calm me down.'

The door opened after five minutes, and Kakashi ushered them in as he left. He did not even look at the pair, but continued down the hall. Sakura could see her parents sitting on the side of the room. A small table with several people seated was at the end of the room. Two rows of chairs made curved around it. Seated at the table were the hokage and the exam committee as well as Hayate. The clan heads were in the chairs that flanked the others.

Sakura and Naruto stepped forward and bowed deeply to the adults. The pair then sat before them on the floor.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Sakura, you both are here for the results of your examination." Hayate spoke. He coughed, then cleared his throat. The clan heirs looked over the paperwork again to make sure he read the correct name.

The village clan heads and elders all looked at each other confused. The mumbling began. The hokage held up one hand to silence the others. "This is still confidential information," the third spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are the eldest of the pair, we will begin with you." Hayate continued.

"Naruto kun has passed the practical, one of the three portions of the written exam, the team exercise, and made it to the semi finals of the individual matches." Hayate spoke. "He has demonstrated teamwork and an overwhelming amount of individual strength and drive."

Naruto's chest swelled with pride.

"However, he does need more focus on the academic side of being a shinobi." Hayate added. Naruto's chest deflated slightly. "With that said, the committee has still recommended he be promoted to genin."

Sakura let out a small squeak of happiness. Jiraiya and Tsunade were both smiling happily. Naruto could barely contain his excitement.

"Uzumaki Sakura, the youngest of the twins, passed her practical, all four portions of the written exam with the only perfect score, the team mission, and made it to the semi finals of the individual exam." Hayate stated. "She has well above intelligence, medical skills, and a strong genjutsu."

Sakura's face flushed at hearing this.

"The young woman does lack confidence in certain times," the jounin coughed. After a few more coughs, Hayate looked at Sakura. "The committee has offered a position as a genin for her."

Tsunade was very proud of her two children. Naruto said yes and pumped his fist.

"So all we need now is your acceptance of these offers." The third finished.

Sakura shifted uneasy in her position.

"I can not accept this at this time." Sakura spoke. "Forgive me."

She bowed to the floor. The hokage smiled while the room filled with chatter.

"Sakura chan, please explain why?" The Third asked. This child was exceptional in his mind.

"I'm not ready. This exam was for Zaku to shine not me. This was done for my teammate," she began. She fidgeted with the seam of her t-shirt. "I still have many things to learn and master."

"Are you questioning the committee?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked. He was a little put off that she had the nerve to turn them down.

"No Hyuuga san, there is no offense in my intentions. I am truly honored." Sakura pleaded. "But I have...there are complications."

Akimichi Chouza nudged the Hyuuga and pointed to the information concerning her Godfather. Hiashi's eyes grew larger and an understanding washed over him.

"If Sakura imouto is not accepting than neither am I," the blond said. There was no hesitation or waver in his voice.

"No Naruto niisan, you can't decline because of me." Sakura protested.

"I have to. I told you before, this is meant for us to do together. Neji and Tenten moving on with Lee seems right for them." Naruto said. He looked at his sister. The expression on his face was soft and full of love for her.

"For me, for us, being with Kurenai sensei's and Asuma sensei's team feels right. We are a part of _that_ genin class." Naruto continued. He smiled at her, as he took her hand in his. The blond was proud they had passed together, and that meant more to him than anything. "We came into life together, we become shinobi together."

The hokage cleared his throat.

"Naruto kun, Sakura chan, you are both very precious to me. The children of my two wonderful students. You have been through so much, but looking at you now, I am proud." The Third beamed. "Proud that you both are smart enough to know when to move forward and when to train harder. I agree with both of you. Your time is next year, there are bonds formed now between the pair of you and your classmates that need to be strengthened."

He stopped for a moment and looked at Hayate. "There will only be ten new shinobi from this class. Naruto kun and Sakura chan will return for their final year."

"Hai, Hokage sama." Hayate answered. He began writing notes on each of the students' files.

"You two are dismissed," the eldest shinobi stated.

Naruto and Sakura left the hokage tower after a small conversation with their parents. Naruto received a text from Shikamaru stating everyone had headed over to Kiba's after school.

The weight of her decision started to hit Sakura.

'What if I made a mistake? Maybe I should have taken the position,' Sakura thought. 'I've let everyone that help me train down.'

Tsume, Kakashi, Kurenai, Itachi, her parents. All of them would be upset with her. She wasn't able to talk to any of them after the meeting, so she wasn't sure if Tsume was mad or disappointed with her. Letting people down was not something she made a habit of. There was also the possibility that next time no on would help her. Then there was Naruto. He gave up the first part of his dream to stay with her.

"Hey, why so quiet?" Naruto asked. He nudged her with his elbow. "You should be all smiles. We passed!"

"I'm scared I let everyone down by not accepting the position, especially you and Kakashi niisan." Sakura answered looking at her feet as they walked.

"You're worried about that? I thought you were smarter than that." Naruto wrapped her arm in his. "Weren't you listening to me and the Hokage back there? It's not our time. I meant it. We have one more year, and we both need it. I'm never disappointed in you. You kicked ass, and no one will be upset about your decision."

The two stood still while the wolf of the Inuzuka clan sniffed them, then allowed entrance to the grounds.

Naruto kept his arm around Sakura he was beaming with pride and disspite his pep talk with her, Sakura was still worried. They entered Kiba's house and walked through the house to the backyard . Sakura stood behind Naruto in the doorway. All heads turned toward them.

Naruto was unable to keep the smile from his face. "Kiba, Hinata chan can we talk to you guys."

Hinata stood and nodded. Kiba's gut twisted inside as he entered the patio doorway. Shikamaru cursed under his breath. Kiba led them to his bedroom. Sakura was still hidden behind her brother, who was beaming. Once they entered the bedroom Kiba closed the door and looked directly at Naruto.

"Spill," the dog trainer stated. He moved forward and grabbed Sakura's hand sitting her beside him on his bed. Hinata sat at his desk. Sakura would not look directly at Kiba.

"We passed," the fox container said with a toothy grin. "We both were offered genin positions."

Hinata let out a squeal of joy. "That's so wonderful! Isn't it Kiba kun?"

Hinata and Kiba had agreed to be happy for the two no matter what.

"Yeah, fantastic," he answered. How he managed to sound excited was a surprise even to him. His entire body was in conflict. Joy and pride were struggling to come out, but a sadness was working on pushing them back. "I know you'd do it. You are so gonna be the hottest kunoichi."

Sakura's eyes were still on his bed spread, not daring to look at him. He sensed a change as a tear drop hit the bed.

"What's wrong Sakura," he lifted her head, but she would still no look at him. "Look at me."

She wouldn't dare to meet his face. Kiba again told her to look up, but with more of a commanding voice.

"I turned it down," she whispered. She felt so ashamed. Kiba picked up on her emotions.

"How could you do that?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not ready," she twisted the bed spread in her hands.

"Then why are you so upset?" Kiba pulled her into her arms. He stroked her hair.

"Cause I let you down. You and everyone else that has helped me," she sobbed. "Your mom worked so hard, but I'm not ready."

Hinata and Naruto snuck out of the room. Naruto began to explain to Hinata what happened as they moved downstairs. His hand taking hers into his.

"What Sakura, you're crazy!" Kiba whispered in her hair. "You could never let me down. I'm so proud of you I could burst. I will admit though, I'm happy to have you for another year. No one is going to be disappointed in you."

Sakura finally met his gaze, and was welcomed by a soft kiss. "I love you, little one," he spoke on her lips. "_You_ are my world."

Kiba's tongue slicked over her mouth asking for an entrance. Sakura opened and allowed him to push the kiss deeper. He gently laid her back onto his bed not breaking the kiss. His left hand beside her as his right hand moved up her body.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him close. The Inuzuka hovered over her, his leg moving in between hers.

Sakura let out a moan as his leg reached her center, and she could feel the pressure. Kiba's hand had found it's way under her gym t-shirt. The hand began to rub her breasts through the bra.

The kiss broke, and he leaned into her ear, "Baby, it's been too long."

He kept kissing her neck. Licking it, and his knee began to grind against her, causing her to become wet. Sakura's hands moved from the top of his neck down to his waist and pulling the t-shirt over his head. The cool air against his skin caused goosebumps up his spine.

Kiba did the same, removing her of the t-shirt. He hopped up, crossing the room to lock the door. When he returned to his bed, he attacked her chest. The Inuzuka's mouth was sucking at her breasts through her bra. A rough hand moved down to pull off her shorts and underwear. He pulled her body to the edge of the bed, planting her feet on the floor. He kneeled in front of her eying the body in front of him. He licked his lips before he began.

His hands moved from the bottom of her legging making small circles as he moved upward. The movement was causing a tingling sensation up her spine. Sakura held back a yelp as his tongue flicked over her bud. Then she let go when he began to suckle on the sensitive part. The girl gripped the spread under her. Kiba continued to tease her, as he removed his own shorts and boxers. Her body arched upward while he stroked the inside of her thigh. Thoughts of him flooded her mind, reminding her of how long it had truly been.

Her breath quickened as he sped up. After a few more muffled cries the dog trainer, pulled himself on the bed. He laid on his back, and shifted his girlfriend's body onto to his hard erection.

Sakura moaned loudly in time with him as she rode. Her hips were pressed as hard as she could get them onto his body. He smiled watching her close her eyes finding satisfaction. Kiba gripped her hips to control the pace. His length filled her, and Sakura could barely control the moans escaping her.

Sakura leaned forward, pressing her chest to his. The angle of the thrust also changed and soon she was whispering his name over and over. Kiba pulled her closer and rolled them over without missing a stroke.

On top of her, he picked up the pace. He moved her legs and had her knees at his elbows. Looking into her eyes, he said softly, "How could you think I'd ever be disappointed in you?"

"Everything about you makes me love you more." His voice tickled her neck.

"I missed you so much," he said between strokes. The pace changed again, and he moved her legs back down. His hands pulling hers above her head, pinning her. He knew she liked a little dominance, and wanted to give her nothing but the best. "I love you."

"I...love...you...too," she managed to get out in short breaths. Kiba was too much for her. He knew exactly where to touch her, and what to say. And the look of pleasure and lust on his face made Sakura want to explode right there. "But everyone...downstairs."

"Fuck 'em, you are all I care about." Kiba answered. His mouth went softly from hers to her cheek, then her neck. He stopped. He had to avoid that area. It was so tempting to bite down and claim her, but now was not the moment.

The Inuzuka was close, but he wanted to make sure she was satisfied first. Her hands were released, and she began to claw at his back. The small frame under him began to shake with pleasure. Her eyes squeezed tightly as she bit her lip. Seeing her like this caused Kiba to fasten the pace. He moved his mouth down to pull her nipple into his mouth. Sucking and biting it as he slammed harder into her.

"I'm...I'm...," she could barley get out. "Oh baby...please!"

"Come on baby, please...for me" one last thrust into her, and she screamed his name. Kiba followed close behind her. As the sensation moved through their bodies, Kiba rolled off her, and pulled a blanket over them. He kissed her shoulder as their bodies spooned together.

"That was great," she hummed. She stroked the hand that was wrapped around her waist.

"_That_ was long over due." Kiba retorted.

"It's been like two weeks." Sakura laughed.

"Try four. And if it's more than a day without your touch, it's too long." Kiba stroked her stomach. "I need you every day."

The sun was setting in the sky.

"Do you think everyone is still here?" Sakura asked. The thought of anyone hearing them made her blush.

"Shikamaru's probably asleep by the pool. Shino's probably still out there reading." Kiba pulled her closer. "Everyone else has probably left, but I don't care about anyone but you."

Sakura knew she should be getting home soon, but she was too comfortable. Moments passed, and she felt a nudge on her backside.

"Kiba, what's that?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Time for round two." Kiba's hand moved up her body to her chest.

The next night Sakura was on her bed reading over her history notes. She still needed to ace her history and English exam. She and Shikamaru were still competing over the top spot. Deep inside she knew that Shikamaru would probably retain his number one spot, but Sakura would still end up number two in the class.

Her schedule was busy, but she welcomed the change of pace. The copy nin still trained the three of them. He wanted Zaku to be prepared, but also to keep Naruto and Sakura in shape. Jiraiya walked by the bedroom, looking at his child.

"Little one, you aren't out with your friends tonight?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto had taken off earlier with Shikamaru and Neji, mumbling about the last few nights Neji could hang out with everyone.

"No, it's a guys' night." Sakura answered. Her dad came into her room. The eyes roamed over the neatness. Exact opposite of Naruto's. "Neji's leaving the group soon, so no girls allowed."

"I see." Jiraiya walked to the window. Sakura stared at her father for a moment.

"Dad," she began. "are you mad because I didn't take the position?"

"No, there's no way I could be mad at you for that." Jiraiya sat on her bed. "I'm happy that you are here for one more year."

A thoughtful look passed Sakura's face. The elder man knew she wasn't done quit yet.

"So what else is bothering you?"

"It's just I'm scared." Sakura answered. The history book being closed. "The whole time we were in the forest, I kept thinking, am I really ready to die for this? I don't know if I can do it."

"Is that what this is about?" Jiraiya looked at her. The toad sage thought of how wrong it was of the village to ask so much of a sixteen year old. To sacrifice their lives. He could understand her fear.

"Yeah, it's part of the reason I turned down the spot." Sakura answered. She sighed as she leaned back against the headboard. "How lame is that? Everyone else is ready to die for this village and I'm too scared."

"No it's not lame. Each shinobi goes through that battle internally. There will be a time that comes when you know the sacrifice is worth it." Jiraiya explained. "It would be crazy to think that you wouldn't be scared."

"Ok dad." Sakura smiled at him. She moved toward her dad, and hugged him. This was something the man could never get tired of. "Thanks."

"Anything for you little one," he smiled into the hug.

Sakura soon found herself busy with graduation preparation. Since Neji and Tenten were graduating, the friends were trying to decide what to do for him. The Hyuugas were giving him a dinner, but everyone assumed the party would be boring as was the usual Hyuuga fashion. They decided to celebrate during their week at the lake. Each of the families had a home at the lake front. The lake was two and a half hours from Konoha. The first weekend after graduation everyone headed there.

Shino, Shikamaru, and Sakura were all fitted for kimonos for the graduation ceremony. The top ten juniors were required to help during graduation. From ushering to introducing speakers, it was an honor to be a junior marshal. The finals had each student on edge. After finals and graduation stress in the Uzumaki household died down.

Sakura was proud to see Zaku receive his forehead protector from the hokage. She and Naruto had gotten him a new weapons pouch as a present. Zaku welcomed her hug once the ceremony was finished. Kakashi was talking to his father, and Naruto slapped Zaku on the back.

"Sakura chan, I would love for you Naruto kun, and Kakashi san to join us for dinner one evening." Zaku's father, Genyuumaru requested. The man was still soft spoken, and in Sakura's opinion looked very ill. "As a thank you for helping Zaku kun."

"Yes, it would be our pleasure," she gave him a small bow.

"I only wished my eldest could be here, however Suna is also having their graduation today." Zaku's father mentioned.

"I have no doubt, that he would be proud of his brother." Kakashi stated. "I am very proud of him."

"Thanks Kakashi sensei, for everything." Zaku said. A blush crossed his face. "I won't let you down."

"I know that you won't. You have grown so much this year." Kakashi praised. "Now however it is getting late, so Sakura chan and Naruto kun, I"ll walk the pair of you home."

Three days after graduation, Sakura was sitting on the couch, getting beat by Naruto at a new video game. They were waiting for Kiba and the others to show to go to a movie. Her phone began to vibrate.

"Hey Zaku, what's up?"

"My dad wanted to invite you two to dinner tonight." Zaku answered. The new genin could understand why he was so nervous or why it was so hard to breath.

"My brother is in town for a few days, and he wants us to go to the lake tomorrow." Zaku continued.

"Kakashi sensei isn't here though." Sakura chimed in.

"I know, I saw him before he left for his mission." Zaku replied. "I didn't know my dad wanted to do it today."

His father had been quite insistent about dinner that evening. Zaku wanted to wait for Kakashi, but his father was extremely anxious and impatient the last few days.

Zaku had been assigned to a new genin team, and he met with his jounin advisor. Also their first mission was in three days, helping a family move. It was an easy mission, but Zaku was excited.

"Well, I guess it's ok. Where?" Sakura tossed the controller to the side.

"At this restaurant on the edge of the village. My dad knows the owner, so he's got to plan the entire menu. He's really excited." Zaku shined his forehead protector. "It's like a bed and breakfast with a beautiful pond and flower gardens. He wants us there at six."

"It's three thirty now, so we should be able to make it." Sakura spoke. "I'm pretty dirty from training with Naruto."

"You'll be perfect no matter what." Zaku blushed into the phone. Now that he was a genin he could start saving money. Then he could show Sakura, he could love and provide for her. "I'll meet you at your house at five."

"K," she closed the phone. "I need to shower!"

She jumped from the couch and to her room.

"You've got plenty of time!" Naruto shouted. He laid his head on the back of the couch, and drifted off to sleep. Thirty minutes later, the sound of someone at the door woke him up. He opened the door allowing, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba into the house.

"What's up fellas," he said as they removed their shoes.

"Not much. Shino's on a date arranged by his parents," the dog nin said. "So are we still going to Ino's?"

Akamaru found his way to the kitchen to his favorite spot. The spot Tsunade happen to leave various snacks beside. Each of the guys sat in different places. Kiba on the couch, Shikamaru on the love seat, and Neji on the chair. Neji was wearing his forehead protector.

"Going out to eat with Zaku and his family, as some sort of thank you." Naruto answered. The television came to life with the remote control.

"Where's the woman?" Shikamaru asked. He reclined on the love seat.

"In there doing whatever girls do," he nodded toward the bedroom door.

"I'll be right back." Kiba stood, and walked toward her room.

"Hey, don't do what I think you want to do in there," the eldest twin shouted.

"I'll do whatever she lets me," the dog boy winked. He knocked lightly on the door. "Babe, can I come in?"

"Sure, come on," the door answered.

Kiba walked in wrinkling his nose at an unfamiliar odor. "What's that smell?"

"My new body scent. Don't like it?" She raised her eyebrow. She was standing in a bra and panties. A kunai pouch strapped to her leg.

"It's a little strong for me, but hey I like you better all natural." Kiba raised his eyebrows a couple of times with a smirk. He took a seat on her bed.

"Oh really, and I was going to give you a nice big kiss." She moved in front of him.

"Don't let me stop you," he pulled her to him. He kissed her lips. "I can't wait till we hit the lake. Water skiing, swimming, star gazing, and camping. Not to mention what will happen in our tent that night."

"Down boy, cause that's followed by two months of ten hour a day training," she reminded him. Her tongue began to trace his lips.

"That works for me too. Cause I love seeing you sweaty, you smell fantastic then," he whispered. His hand moved along the curve of her body. Sakura straddled him and kissed him deeply.

"Don't go tonight," he requested. His arms embraced her tightly.

"I have to. His dad went through a lot of trouble for this."

"I could plan an even better evening, you'd enjoy a lot more." Kiba moved his hands into her underwear grabbing he butt.

"You're not playing fair," she whimpered.

"I never said I would," he licked the nap of her neck, and moved the hand toward the front of her panties.

"Ah...but Zaku will be disappointed." She couldn't help the hitch in her breath. "He joins his new team next week."

His hand stopped. "Fine, the sooner you say goodbye to him the better."

"Meanie, someone's a little jealous," she turned her head to the side. "Now get out so I can finish dressing."

"Now who's being mean?" Kiba pointed to the tent in his pants. "You get me all hot and leave me like this."

"Oh you big baby," she laughed. She moved Kiba's body around and put his feet on the floor. She dropped to her knees. Sakura unzipped his pants with her teeth. Then pulled him from his hiding place.

She stroked the hard member, running her thumb over the precum that was leaking. She licked her lips and slowly took him in her mouth. Kiba's head fell back and he tried to contain his moan. The mouth around his part moved up and down faster. She stroked his sac with her hand, and Kiba grabbed her hair in his hand. The head in between his legs bobbed faster and faster. His hips began to buck. The soft tongue ran across the bottom of his member, twirling it. Kisses down the shaft made his body tense, he knew what was next. Slowly she licked his sac, while her hand continued to stroke his shaft.

"Oh God baby," he barely moaned. He felt his body arch as she pulled one of his family jewels into her mouth ever so softly sucking it. Just when he thought she would let it go, and move back up his cock, she took the other one in. The taste of copper filed his mouth as he bit his lip. Her hands moved faster, and he knew he wouldn't, couldn't last much longer. With a pop they feel from her mouth and her tongue licked the bottom of his shaft to the tip, before pushing her head down on it filling her mouth. Her hair tickled his legs as she moved up and down. The delicate moans escaping from her lips made the pleasure almost unbareable. His girlfriend gave the best head _ever_. Relaxing she took him all the way end deep throating him. Soon stars began to appear before him as he reached his peak.

"Sakura oh fuck...my angel...mine always" he whispered as he came.

Sakura zipped him up and shoved him blushing and goofy out of her room. At five Zaku knocked on the apartment door. Neji opened it and let him in. Sakura shouted from her room she'd be ready in a moment. Naruto was dressed in a pair of slacks with his weapons pouch strapped on his hip and an orange knit shirt. Sakura came out in a pink kimono with with petals along the bottom. Her hair was pulled into a bun.

"Baby, you look beautiful," Kiba smiled. He got up and kissed her forehead. It was instinct that made him go to her and mark her.

"Thank you," she blushed. "Ready boys?"

"Yeah," the genin answered. It took all he had to not outright stare at Sakura. He could feel Shikamaru's and Kiba's eyes on him.

"You do look awesome Sakura chan," Naruto mentioned. "Let's go."

He extended his arm for her to take. He turned to his friends. "We'll be back later, so I can finish kicking your asses. Just lock up if you leave before we get back."

"Sure thing." Kiba said. "Sakura baby, I love you."

"Love you too, " she smiled.

Kiba grinned as he felt the wave of jealousy surround Zaku.

Zaku laughed at Naruto's disappointed face when he learned the meal would not include ramen, but mostly seafood, as they boarded the train.

The pink haired girl asked about his new teammates. Each was a graduate from the university's shinobi program. However, Sakura knew that since Zaku was trained by Kakashi, he was far more prepared than they were.

The village seemed to slip away, as they entered a more rural area. The train stopped and the three stepped out. Zaku helped Sakura down. There was a great temptation to continue to hold her hand, but he let go after seeing the look on Naruto's face. The genin was dressed in dark jeans and a gray golf shirt.

They walked in silence along the country path. The fragrance of flowers became stronger in the air. Sakura remembered what Zaku said about the place having flower gardens.

"It's so nice out here." Naruto looked around.

"It is, at night you can see the sky so clearly." Zaku answered. His hope was that Sakura would agree to come out with him one night to gaze at the stars. He was more than disappointed when Sakura and Naruto decided to wait before becoming genin.

They turned down the lane to the bed and breakfast. Sakura took in the old fashion farm style building. She looked around the grounds. The small pond had a few ducks floating on it. There was a bridge that crossed the pond and led to the gardens. On the other side of the farm was a barn with a stable. Trials for riding led into the woods. Sakura thought it was a beautiful scene.

On the bridge, Sakura could see Zaku's dad and brother. There were also five other people there. They crossed the grounds and approached the people waiting.

"Zaku, who are those people?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know." Zaku squinted.

"Good evening. I'm so happy you two could join us tonight." Genyuumaru spoke. "I hope you don't mind a few other guests. They are staying here at the inn, and since the menu has been changed because of us, I felt it was only polite to offer them to dine with us."

"Oh no, it's fine thank you for having us," the young woman answered.

"Sakura chan, it's so good to see you again." Kabuto spoke.

"You as well Kabuto sensei." Sakura bowed to him.

She eyed the other people. There was a woman with long black hair and dark eyes. The first male was bandaged over his head, with only one eye visible. He walked hunch over, and despite the rising heat wore a coat with fur on the back. They were the only two wearing forehead protectors, but Sakura could not make out the village. The music note was all that graced the forehead protector. She needed to make a note to ask her father what village this was.

The third was another male,with silver white hair to his shoulders. There was sword attached on his back. The fourth had brown hair that was just as wild as Kakashi's. The last had gray hair also. A purple bow wrapped around his chest, continuing down his back.

"The gardens, are this way," Genyuumaru gestured. "I would love to show you the seasons flowers before our meal. I'm afraid that afterwards it will be too late."

He glanced from Naruto to Sakura.

"Sounds fine to me," Naruto answered for them. Sakura made a quick check of her cell phone.

'Damn it,' she thought. 'No reception here.'

Genyuumaru extended his arm to walk with Sakura.

"Plants and flowers are a hobby of mine." Genyuumaru offered. They passed through the gates of the garden and walked for fifteen minutes.

"Dad, I would like to escort her, if you don't mind." Zaku spoke up. He felt weird at the moment. Something about his father was not quite right, but he couldn't explain it. And who were these other people. Sakura took neither man's arm, but walked with her brother.

"Zaku kun, no need to get jealous over father." Kabuto interjected. "Plus if I am correct, Sakura chan already has a boyfriend."

"Yes, Kabuto sensei I do." They walked toward the gate. Sakura stopped for a moment. Something was wrong. Her gut felt weird.

She squinted her eyes trying to figure out what was bothering her.

"Sakura are you ok?" Zaku asked.

"Yes, I guess so," she answered as she followed the group.

As they walked further into the garden, the illusion faded leaving them in a dense forest. Zaku's dad turned looking at the twins.

"My, my, my, how my Godchildren have grown." Genyuumaru chuckled. The other five shinobi spread out to encircled the three teammates. "What a perfect night for a family reunion."

* * *

whoa...that was a long ass chapter. and i know i said i hate cliff hangers, and yes this was one, BUT i'll have the next chapter up on monday, november 24......home again's one year anniversary! i'm so excited about it....i don't want to get all gushy just yet.....i hope you guys enjoyed this.

if you want to review you can. they even made the button all green and in the middle of the page...

thanks terri.


	40. First Mission

so it's monday, nov 24, and my little story Home Again is one year old. *puts on party hat* wow it doesn't seem that old or like i've been writing it this long. so i would like to say at this point thank you to all the people that have been reading. whether you have reviewed, faved, alerted, or just read, thanks. it means so much. to put so much time into something, and to get such positive feedback means a lot. and trust me this story consumes me sometimes. thank you all. you rock!

so now for the challenge for all my readers twenty and older.....give me the cheesiest disco/dance/wedding song you can think of, in a pm or review. i need it for the next chapter. thanks.

also if you will notice there is another chapter after this one. as part of the one year celebration, i am posting snippets from two of my upcomging stories. i'm only leaving them up for two weeks. so you can comment on those also. i normaly don't post ideas for work b/c i'm kinda anal when it comes to that, but hey it's a bonus for all of you who have made me smile this year. if you are reading this past december 9 you won't see them. sorry.....

i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. also just so you know from now on any character deaths in the manga may also occur here too. unless, they are crucial for the plot. so if you aren't current with the manga....you've been warned. (except for you rabid bunny....no worries at all no matter what happens in the manga)

oh and a thousand cranes......i want an apple tree!!!! screw that....just give me kiba or kankuro! lol.

rabid bunny.....all i can say about this week's chapter....omg...no no no no....i almost couldn't finish it.

and jolteonforever, thank you for reading and reviewing each chapter! you're awesome and i'm mozzarella! :)

oh and since it's MY party i'm listing all the stories i want to see updates too.....i know you guys are busy & stuff, but i need a fix of your stories!

**Pulling_ Strings_**_,_ by The Rabid Bunny. (KankuroxSakura), _**Kiba's ABC's**,_ and _**Must Love Dogs**,_ by snuggled. (MLD is ShinoxKiba), **_Between Us,_** by Falling Tears of Death. (KibaxShino)

**_Tales from a Broken Home,_** by Sandshinobi00 (KankuroxGaara), **_Anywhere but Here,_** by kittyzero (KibaxShikarmau), _**Disenchanted,**_ by annieberry (KibaxSakura) yes I know it just had an update....but i want more!

**_For All the Wrong Reasons_,** by Priss Hatake. (KibaxSakura), **_Lips of an Angel,_** by Dark Shikako (KibaxShikamaru),_ **Relationship Problems,**_ by Amaya Jade (KankuroxKiba)

**_The Lonley Railroad Crossing,_ **by Uchiha-Griffin (KibaxSakura), **_Elite ANBU Team? Why Me?,_** by (NejixSakuraxShikamaru) hehe, _**The Difference Between Lovers,**_ by Peace-Love-Yaoi (ShikamaruxNeji)

**_Shameless,_** by Revolutionary Girl Saffron (ShinoxKiba), **_Secret Nights,_** by HK Keiji (ShinoxKiba), **_Territorial,_** by Hedder (KibaxIruka) such a manly and dominant kiba

those are just a few of the stories i hope to see updated soon. oh and i know i've recommended stories in the past, but tell me have any of you ever read any of the stories i recommend? i'm just curious. thanks for sitting through this incredibly long a/n and for indulging me to ramble. enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY! First Mission.**

Kakashi spun on his heel, bolting from the Hokage's office, with Baki close behind. Worry took over his mind. Several attempts to get either twin via their cellphones had failed. The first stop was Tsunade's apartment. Kiba answered the door, sensing Kakashi's presence. Seeing Kiba, he relaxed just a little.

"Where are Naruto kun and Sakura chan?" Kakashi asked. He walked into the apartment.

Kiba was about to close the door, when Baki walked in behind the copy nin. The panic that was heavy in Kakashi's voice made Kiba feel nervous.

"They left about an hour ago with that Zaku bastard for dinner," the dog nin answered.

"What? Where?" For a brief moment the cool Hatake exterior faded away and urgency hit Kakashi like a ton of bricks.

"Some restaurant out in the country, I think." Kiba watched the senseis' movements. His nose was in overdrive at their scents. Baki and Kakashi were watching each other, summing up the situation.

"Fuck, that fuckin bastard!" Kakashi shouted. The volume of his voice waking Shikamaru, and caused Neji to turn off the video game. "Where is it, do they have any weapons with them?"

"I saw Naruto's weapon pouch attached to his leg, and Sakura had hers under her kimono." Kiba started to get agitated. The other three men looked at him wondering how he knew the pouch was under the kimono. Baki suddenly having a strong dislike for this boy. "It's on the edge of the village, I can find her."

Kakashi paced for a moment, working out a plan in his mind. The jounin was also trying hard to calm himself. Sakura had just returned to the family, and he would be devastated if anything happened to her. The pair were more brother and sister to him than cousins. He hated they would both become shinobi. The missions and danger made him want to keep them home secure. The ninja had just comforted Sakura earlier in the week after she broke down crying, fearing he was mad at her for not taking the kunoichi position. The girl was crazy he thought. This team was the only team he had ever allowed to even take the genin exam. Just that alone should have told her how proud he was of all three of them. After a half an hour, she finally believed he wasn't upset with her. She even realized how much he loved her and could never be truly disappointed in her. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"_I can find her_." Kiba said again more assertively.

Kakashi weighed the options. "Let's go. You two grab weapons from the twins' room."

Kiba went into Sakura's room and saw her holster gone and took her weapons pouch. He looked at the board and smiled at the picture of the two of them at prom. His whole body tensed thinking of losing her. The fingers on his left hand met his mouth in a kiss that he placed on her picture.

"I'm coming little one, hold on for me." Kiba said to the picture. The Inuzuka took a deep breath settling his mindset and determination.

In the hallway Shikamaru waved for Kiba to come on. Shikamaru was attaching the weapons pouch around his waist. They returned to the living room. Kakashi was on the phone giving out orders.

"Okay Kakashi sensei what's this about?" Neji asked.

"And who is this?" Shikamaru continued the question, looking at the Suna jounin.

"I'll explain on the way, let's go." Kakashi said moving toward the door.

"Akamaru, c'mon." Kiba shouted. The pup scurried into the living room.

They exited the apartment, and Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air. They barked at the same time, nodding in agreement, then stirred toward the direction. Kakashi made a hand sign and before them appeared a pack of nin dogs.

"What's up boss?" Pakkun asked. The other dogs looked at Kiba and Akamaru. The aura of the alpha male, was radiating from him.

"Divide up, find Naruto and Sakura. Bull come with us." Kakashi ordered. The dogs took off.

The jounin explained what they knew of the situation. Baki was quiet watching the area ahead.

"Hopefully we will arrive in time. Other ANBU teams have bee dispersed throughout the edges of the village," the silver hair man said.

Part of him wanted to send the three back to the apartment. It would be pointless. The amount of protectiveness over Naruto and Sakura would keep them there arguing with Kakashi, and time was precious. There was no doubt in his mind that the three of them were more than capable as shinobi, but this was _Orochimaru_. Shit, Kakashi was just a little more than nervous facing the legendary sannin. How could he face their parents if anything happened to the boys? Kakashi had to pull his focus back onto the task at hand.

He would have to rely on Baki and pray_ this_ Suna nin was not going to betray them.

* * *

It seemed as if Sakura's world was crashing around her. Her eyes grew wide at the man in front of them. Naruto squeezed her hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zaku asked. He surveyed the situation. The other five began to move around the three teammates. He wasn't the only one, Naruto was watching them. Street fights and shinobi training made it instinct for him.

"Shut up Zaku kun, you fool!" Kabuto hissed. He watched the new genin smugly.

"Godchildren, that can't be." Sakura began to fall over her words. "That's not possible. That would mean you are Orochimaru. But you're, you're..."

Her words were interrupted by the older man's laugh.

"Watch your tongue Sakura chan when you are addressing Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto snapped at her. "He's not just some lowly villager!"

Naruto closed the gapped a little more between him and his sister.

"Now Kabuto kun, don't be too harsh. She can't help it." Orochimaru spoke. "She will learn respect in her last few minutes here. I am pleased to see my old teammates have educated you two on your family history."

"What the hell do you want, you sick fuck." Naruto spit out.

There were several snakes beginning to circle the area.

"I actually need something from each of you three," he pointed to them. "How convenient for that crazy old bastard to have you placed on the same team. Just like a present for me."

Sakura felt Zaku move away from her and closer to his dad. "Dad, what is going on?"

"_Father? _Please Zaku kun that word is reserved for someone that loves you," the pale man corrected. "I have never had such an inkling of that toward you. You are at most weak, if not pathetic."

Zaku blinked at the comment. Shock was all over his face. To find out the man he knew as father was one of the legendary sannin was one thing, but to hear this man tell him he was nothing, started his world to crumble.

"That being said, you are still very important to me. That is why I have protected you, cared for you." Orochimaru continued. "This body is starting to break down, so a new one, a young one that I can train and perfect will be needed. So I am here to collect what is mine."

Each of them watched the others move around them, circling them. Team Kakashi started to move out, into a fighting stance.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked. His eyes narrowed. The snakes that were crawling the ground began to increase in size.

"Naruto kun, you were never the smarter of the pair." Orochimaru chuckled. Naruto growled at the implication.

"The body of Zaku kun will replace this one. The genjutsu in Sakura chan's body, and you," he paused licking his lips. "Have that delightful Kyuubi residing inside you. Although I will need help in removing something so powerful, so you will be taking a little trip with me where the sky is black and the clouds are red."

"What the fuck are you talking about," a confused Naruto asked. His face twisted.

"Honestly boy, you truly are an idiot," the older man snapped, his patience growing thin. "You haven't changed. You were such a dumb child. That's why you were never worthy of my gift, but your sister. She is the genius. So smart and quick to learn."

The gray man's eyes wandered over Sakura.

"I am a generous man however, so Naruto kun go ahead and say goodbye to Zaku kun and Sakura chan. We need to get this over and move on." Orochimaru ordered.

"What are you planning to do to Zaku?" Sakura shouted. She had her eye on two of the five shinobi, knowing Zaku and Naruto were watching the other three plus Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"You should be worried about yourself." Kabuto said to her. "But if you must know, my lord will transfer his being into Zaku's body. It's important Lord Orochimaru have a body that's in great physical shape, and an active chakra network. Why else would Zaku be allowed to become a shinobi."

"Then my dear Sakura chan, we will remove those jutsus sealed within you." Kabuto finished. A smirk plastered on his face. "Thank you for keeping them safe."

"You sick bastard!" Sakura screamed. "You will not touch Zaku!"

Sakura could feel her teammate's heart breaking. To have his natural parents abandon him, then his adoptive father only using him. Her blood began to boil and heart ache.

'Those men aren't even human!' Inner Sakura screamed. 'We have to protect Zaku!'

'We will.' Sakura replied. She never felt more determined in her life.

The two older shinobi laughed.

"So sweet the loyalty. Your foolish father was the same way." Orochimaru took a step toward them. "Always trying to save me. The idiot."

"Don't you dare talk about our dad like that," the blond shouted.

"The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree," and in a flicker Orochimaru was in front of Sakura, touching her cheek.

" And you also, in intelligence and in beauty." A weird look passed over him as he stroked her cheek. "So much like her, your mother, like a goddess to be worshiped, adorned, _taken_."

Sakura felt herself slipping away under his genjutsu. Naruto shouted for the man to get his hands off her. Her brother's voice registered in the back of her mind, pulling her back to reality. Moving quickly, she drew back and punched her Godfather in the face. Instantly Kabuto was there with a kunai to her throat.

"NO! Kabuto, they both have to be alive for the transfers!" Orochimaru shouted.

Kabuto instead smacked Sakura, in what Sakura thought was more driven by jealousy. At least that was the look that passed over his face.

Naruto and Zaku both advanced toward Kabuto only to be attacked by the serpents.

"Everyone calm down," the sannin shouted. He touched his cheek that Sakura struck. An evil smile taking over his face. The chakra of the man was released, and despite the weaken state of the body he was in, the power was more intense than any other Sakura had felt. The pressure was great, and her stomach felt knotted and her legs weak.

"We'll begin with Zaku. Bring him here Kabuto."

Kabuto grabbed Zaku. Zaku who was still in such shock allowed himself to be moved.

"What kind of asshole are you!" Naruto shouted. "He loves you as a father, how can you just kill him like he's nothing! His life matters!"

"Oh, you move on, there is no such thing as love, only power!" Orochimaru said. "But if it makes him feel better, this way we'll always be together."

Zaku's mind began to process what was happening and he started to struggled against Kabuto. There were tears falling from his eyes.

Naruto pulled a shuriken from his pouch aiming for Kabuto, while Sakura aimed hers at Zaku. Both fell to the ground, as Kabuto glared at Sakura. Realization of what she was doing crossed his face.

"You little bitch," he shouted.

"She is smart just like her mother." Orochimaru spoke. "Dosu, Kin, hold her!"

Two of the shinobi moved toward Sakura. Several hands signals were made and a substitution took her place. Naruto punched the shinobi with the fur on the coat he was wearing.

The pink hair girl removed a kunai from her pouch and stabbed her side. Blood trickled out, and Kabuto cursed her. The image of her body collapsing appeared to the others.

"Sakura!" Zaku screeched. The genin pulled from Kabuto and charged his dad, "You bastard!"

A flash of green was seen and a ripped through his side and stomach. Zaku's body collapsed.

"It's just a genjutsu, she's fine!" Orochimaru ordered the others to grab her. To his surprise, there was blood on Sakura's kimono. Had she really intended on hurting herself, he asked as the genjutsu was dispelled.

The illusion faded, and as Sakura watched Zaku's body begin to descend, she fell to her knees. The jinchuuriki became enraged, and a multitude of clones appeared. They began to attack Kabuto and the snakes that were there. The lone kunoichi of the five shinobi, pulled Sakura by her hair.

"Aren't you just so pretty," she pulled harder on Sakura's hair. Tears flowed from Sakura's face seeing Zaku there. Naruto was fighting as many as he could, and trying to stay near Sakura while a clone moved closer to Zaku. The kunoichi in training turned her head to the left trying to escape the hold of the unknown kunoichi. "I bet all the boys just love you."

"Let go of me, you fuckin bitch!" Sakura commanded. She could see Zaku's body dying before her.

"That's no way for a proper lady to act," she tightened her grip on Sakura's hair.

Orochimaru kept the shinobi with the silver hair close to him, while the other two fought beside Kabuto against Naruto's clones. Dosu woke up and jumped toward the real Naruto with a kunai. Naruto growled and fell to the ground on all fours. Sakura's eyes grew wide watching her brother change. The chakra coming of him was as menacing as Orochimaru's. The whisker marks on his cheeks widening, and the nails on his hands became longer. The once sky blue eyes, turned red.

'Oh fuck, this is not going to be good.' Inner Sakura whispered. Naruto pulled to two kunai from his pouch, and blocked Dosu's attack.

"Stupid weak, children," he grumbled as he attacked. Naruto plunged the kunai into Dosu's chest. The body fell forward, dying.

* * *

Kiba turned to Akamaru as he let out a whine.

"I know boy," the dog trainer answered. His eyes locked forward. The Inuzuka slowed down, letting the others catch up to him. When the realization what was going on with his girlfriend hit him, he flew through the trees to retrieve her. "Neji, about two hundred yards to the left, I smell blood."

Shikamaru and Baki landed on a branch beside Kiba. Kakashi landed in front of him.

Neji stopped on the branch above Kiba and activated his byakugan, "I see them!"

"Are they still alive?" Kakashi asked. Bull whined beside him.

"There's two insane amounts of chakra ahead." Neji vaguely replied. "We need to move now."

"Bull, straight to the Hokage's tower, give them our location. Let them know Orochimaru is here." Kakashi ordered. The dog was gone in a poof.

* * *

"WHAT!" Tsunade shouted loud enough to crack the glass. She had just returned from an outer lying village.

"Orochimaru has made his move." Hokage spoke softly.

"The kids, where are the kids?" Tsunade began to panic.

"Kakashi and Baki are in pursuit as well as several other ANBU squads," he tapped his pipe. "We are sure that they haven't left the village yet."

"I'm leaving," she turned to leave just as the nin dog appeared barking madly.

"Get me an Inuzuka, now," the third ordered to his assistant.

Toku Inuzuka had just turned in the report for his team's mission, when Ibiki grabbed him.

"Inuzuka, hokage's office now! He needs you."

"Hai sensei," the genin answered as he ran down the hall with the bald man. Toku could not only smell Bull's anxiety, but his eyes widened when he heard what was coming out of the dog's mouth. Thunder, Toku's companion, began to bark furiously at the other dog's scent.

He entered the room, growling at the dog.

"Toku please tell me what he is saying." Tsunade asked. Her foot taping the floor impatiently .

"He's saying Kakashi sensei and the others have located Sakura and Naruto," he stopped for a moment, the look on his face was in disbelief and worry. He looked at the dog once again and a low grunt came out. The dog nodded. "It's no mistake they are with Orochimaru, and someone's injured. Kiba san could smell blood."

"Where are they?" Ibiki asked. Toku gave him the direction.

"Kiba kun is with them?" The hokage asked. Toku asked Bull.

"Yes, and Shikamaru kun and Neji kun." Toku answered. He was also worried.

"Take me to them." Tsunade ordered the nin dog. In a poof the two were gone.

"Toku kun, you are to find Tsume san, as well as Shikaku and Hiashi san. They need to report here immediately."

"Hai Hokage sama." Toku grunted to Thunder, sending the dog to locate Tsume. He went to find the other two clan leaders.

* * *

"You stupid brat!" Kabuto shouted at Naruto. Sakura used the distraction to pull a kunai from underneath her kimono.

"Just what do you intend to do with that," laughed Kin. Sakura's focus was getting to Zaku as fast as she could. "You're never going to escape Lord Orochimaru. You can't even escape me!"

Sakura raised the kunai to the hair that was wrapped in Kin's hand. She sliced her hair with the kunai in her right hand, as her left punched the ground. Kin was thrown off balance and Sakura moved behind her. She grabbed the kunoichi's chest and pulled the kunai across her throat slitting it. As the body fell, Sakura raced to Zaku's side.

Kakashi could hear the battle, and as they approached they all witnessed through the trees, Sakura killing the kunoichi that was holding her.

"Sakura," whispered Kiba. His heart tugged and his stomach twisted in knots. The pre-fight anxiety built up in his stomach. His senses picked up the same emotions from his make shift teammates.

Sakura held Zaku and began to heal him.

"Zaku please hold on," she whispered. "I'm sure someone will be here soon."

Naruto moved closer to his sister and Zaku. There was one stream of chakra coming from his body as if it were a tail.

"Sakura, don't waste your chakra on me," the genin coughed, blood leaking from his mouth. His hand moving to touch her face.

"Don't talk like that. I'm going to do what I can, til we can get you to my mother," she cried. Nothing was working. His wound was too deep and long. Still she tried, if only she knew _that_ 'technique.'

"Sakura chan I'm sure you're wasting your time." Kabuto spoke. "He's not going to survive, but I know you realize that too."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakura shouted.

"Kabuto, move faster. This body will have to do." Orochimaru pushed Juugo's body toward Kabuto. "Take care of him."

"Zaku, please stay with me," the pink hair girl cried. Kabuto was right, Zaku was dying in her arms.

"Sakura I can't, but I can feel your chakra flowing over me. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever felt," he whispered. The brown eyes started to close softly. "I love you. Thank you for redeeming me, and giving me someone to believe in, to hope for. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Zaku smiled as best he could. The image of Sakura flashed before his eyes. Her smart ass expression, when she would pin him in training. Her anger when Naruto would make her mad. How gorgeous she was in her prom dress. Her entire being screamed love to him, and in his last moments he was happy to be with her in his last breaths of life. The genin coughed blood and the rise and fall of his chest slowed. Then stopped. Sakura's chest clenched and felt that her world ended. Tears dropped faster, and she slowly looked at her brother, "Naruto niisan." The voice was barely audible.

Her mind snapped. The moment her father had told her about appeared. She picked up the kunai beside her.

* * *

Kakashi and Kiba both could smell death in the air. They pushed themselves even harder to get to the scene.

"Kakashi sensei, do you smell it?" Kiba asked. His canine eyes focusing on what was going on ahead, as Akamaru whined sadly.

"Yes, Kiba I do." Kakashi answered. Fear was in his heart.

Tsunade and Bull arrived at the same moment as Kakashi and his make shift team.

When Kiba landed on the branch at the scene his heart dropped.

"You sick bastard! You will NOT use me!" Sakura spoke. She gently laid Zaku's body down. "I won't allow you to hurt my family or my friends or my village!"

"Silly girl as if you could stop me!" Orochimaru hissed. "Kabuto first him then her."

"Hai Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto moved Juugo. Orochimaru stepped toward Sakura.

"Naruto niisan, I love you. Please tell mom and dad, and Kiba too." Sakura said quickly.

Naruto turned to look at her. She knew they would kill her and Zaku here, but would leave with Naruto. He 'Godfather' had even said, he wasn't able to take the bijuu out on his own. That would mean they would have a greater chance of being caught. They would kill her because they only needed the genjutsu in her body, and carrying two hostages would carrier a higher risk. She needed to be alive in order for them to extract the genjutsu.

Sakura drove the kunai into her side, over the seal and then removed it, only to push it back into her chest and moved it deeper and down to the top of her stomach.

"SAKURA!" echoed through the forest.

She felt the pain take over her body, blood was seeping through the fabric of the kimono. This was what she needed to do. She understood. The pain was causing her body to shake. A small part of her mind screamed regret, but then images began to take over, her life.

Naruto flushing her favorite doll down the toilet. Her dad giving her a piggy back ride. Sitting in her mother's small garden collecting herbs and trying to convince her to plant an apple or an orange tree. The first day Temari stood up for her against the bullies in the Suna school. Sakura could see herself and Kankuro learning how to skateboard, with Sai, Haku, and Gaara. Gaara. She smiled a little. He gave her her first kiss. Love.

To be in love. An image of Kiba came into her mind. Seeing him for the first time on the train. Finally hearing him say he loved her. The completeness of being wrapped in his strong arms. Shikamaru's lazy smile while teasing her about how weak women were and flashing a test paper in front of her. The senior trip with Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru. The heads they turned.

Kakashi niisan making her s'mores on during camp on their training missions. Hugging her dad on Valentine's Day. Daddy. Naruto niisan and Kakashi niisan. Mom. Her family. Nightly dinners with them. They would be safe. Everyone would be safe. Tears flowed from her, she accepted her death. She had no regrets. She had loved and been loved, that is what a fulfilled life was. She could ask for nothing more. It was clear and obvious she was ready for this life. She was ready to protect those important to her and her village. Death no longer scared her as long as she knew her brother would be okay. Blackness surrounded her, and in that moment something tried to pull her back.

Arms surrounded her, hugging her. She looked into her mother's eyes.

"Mom," she whispered. "Zaku. I tried, so hard. I couldn't save him. Please don't leave him here."

"Baby, he's gone." Tsunade tried to heal the wound on Sakura enough to send her back to the village. "Please lay still."

Anger and fear spread through her. The normal control over her chakra was released and the others felt her emotions. Sakura's eyes started to close as she watched two Kiba's lunging toward Kabuto. While a vision of what she thought was Kakashi and Baki was headed toward Orochimaru, but was faced with the shinobi that was called Juugo. More snakes were released on the shinobi.

Shikamaru and Neji were busy fighting the silver hair ninja with the sword. The demon fox forced Naruto toward Kabuto. Kiba took the moment to transform back to himself and Akamaru, and ran back over to Sakura.

"Sakura," he looked panicked for the first time since she met him. Blood was seeping at a fast pace onto her kimono. There were three wounds open and what looked like hand prints around her neck. She smelled of death, which Kiba figured was Zaku's.

"Kiba she has to get back to the village. Do you understand, focus on what I'm saying to you." Tsunade calmly ordered.

Kakashi also dropped back to Tsunade. The other three falling back to regroup, as Naruto began to collapse from exhaustion. Neji grabbed him, and laid him beside his sister. "Her chakra is getting lower. I'm not sure how much longer she'll be able to hold on."

"Ok boys, here's your first mission." Kakashi started. "Sakura chan and Naruto kun are to be taken directly to the hospital."

He looked at them.

"Baki san will escort you. _No one_ is to get in your way," the copy nin waited for their response. They understood Baki was there to escort, but if he turned traitor like Kabuto, kill him.

Kiba instinctively took Sakura into his arms as Tsunade gave him orders to relay to Shizune.

"I can't leave Zaku." Sakura struggled against her boyfriend.

"We'll get him back baby, don't worry." Kiba nodded for Shikamaru to grab the body. Neji carried Naruto.

They left immediately. Tsunade stood and faced her former teammate. The medic in her turned off, and the kunoichi took over as she and Kakashi prepared to face off.

"Orochimaru, you fucked with the wrong woman's kids," she spat as she began making hand seals.

Naruto started to fall into unconsciousness. He felt pain not only in his body, but his heart. The moment he felt Zaku's chakra disappear, he hurt and yet felt relief for him. This was the same boy that hurt Ino, and for that he should always hate him. It wasn't that easy anymore. He had trained with Zaku, and gotten to know him in the process. A bond of comradeship had been formed between the three of them with Kakashi.

He knew Zaku loved Sakura, but she would never return his love. Zaku's life had not been easy. The ultimate betrayal made by both his parents and his adopted family. Part of Naruto reasoned Zaku was better off dead not having to live with the hurt and pain he had just been dealt. Naruto was sure he would never forget the look of hurt on Zaku's face when he found out why Orochimaru had even bothered to take him in.

Naruto also knew he would never forget the horror of his sister's actions. Within his stomach he felt something burn. Anger pushed through every part of his being. His mind clouded over. She couldn't die, not here in this forest. He couldn't lose her. They had just gotten back into each other's lives. Then he slipped away into the darkness.

Kiba went at a speed that the others could not keep up with. His mind focused on getting her to the hospital.

"Sakura baby, stay with me. Please don't leave me." Kiba whispered over and over to her. His mind was full of conflict. Part of him wanted to stay and fight, no kill that motherfucker that did this to her. The part that needed her love told him to push forward faster. He refused to cry as much as he wanted to. "Little one, don't go."

Baki and the others moved as fast as they could. Kiba's back was a blur and started to fade from sight.

"How is Naruto kun?" Baki asked. His emotions kept under a tight lid.

"He's still unconscious." Neji replied. "The village should be coming up soon."

Baki nodded. The Kazekage had ordered him to keep an eye on Kabuto since the attack on Gaara. When the sensei did not report to the post graduation meeting for the jounin, Baki tracked Kabuto. He reported the strange actions of the medical ninja to both the Kazekage and the Hokage.

Since their initial move to the village of Suna, Baki was a body guard of sorts for the mother and daughter. Sakura was withdrawn and suffered from terrible nightmares. The jounin told her he was her special protector, and from that their relationship grew. It was easier for him to train her with Gaara and Kankuro since she trusted him.

Baki had always know Sakura's true identity. He respected her mother and often trained with Tsunade without anyone knowing. She was an amazing woman in Baki's mind and heart. Tsunade attracted him and fascinated him. Had she not been so madly in love still with the toad sage, he would have made a move on her. It took all he could to leave Tsunade there with Kakashi to fight those two monsters. His priority however was to protect Sakura, just like it had been in Suna. The jounin knew if anything happen to this girl he could never forgive himself, and Tsunade's world would crumble.

Sakura could never understand why he was so hard on her. He felt as if he were a father figure for the girl, as much as he was for the sand sibs. The bright pink hair and her sunny personality warmed his heart. As much as she made him smile, he felt she was too soft to be a kunoichi and had to be pushed harder. Thinking about her in danger made him see red. He had heard about how well she did on the genin exam, and his chest filled with pride. If he had taught her anything it was to never give up. According to what he'd been told her fight with the Hyuuga prodigy she listened to him.

Watching her today was the ultimate proof of it. She had blossomed. Kakashi was a perfect teacher for her. He could see the progress and strength she had made in the year. Now she just had to live. He had to tell her how proud he was of her. All the harsh words and times he'd made her cry, he needed to let her know it was to strengthen her. If he knew anything about the two kunoichi from the Leaf village, it was their stubbornness to give up. She would live, Baki was sure of it.

Kiba entered the hospital screaming for Shizune. The nurse behind the desk jumped at seeing the bright pink hair in his arms. She shouted for a gurney. The medic exiting the exam room ran over to take Sakura, but Kiba refused to let her go until Shizune appeared. Akamaru growled and barked at any attendant that tried to get near Kiba. Shizune came running down the hallway. Kiba began to give Shizune the instructions that Tsunade had given him.

"Kiba kun, it's ok. You can let her go." Shizune spoke gently touching his arm. "But Akamaru can't stay here."

The canine in him trusted the sound of her voice. He placed her on the gurney. The blue shirt his was wearing was now purple soaked with her blood. Sakura's kimono was ruined with dirt and a mixture of Sakura's and Zaku's blood. The young woman falling into the black void stopped just enough to grab Kiba's hand pulling him close.

"Don't leave me," she spoke just above a whisper as if just saying that pained her.

"Never." Kiba squeezed her hand. The Inuzuka pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. He gave a few barks to Akamaru, who left for the Hokage tower. Kiba walked beside the gurney as Shizune gave orders to staff to prepare for both Sakura's surgery and Naruto's arrival. This was their boss's daughter, and not too far behind her son was going to be coming through that door. The scent on Shizune changed when Kiba mentioned Kakashi.

"He'll be ok. This is Kakashi sensei, he's way more than they can handle." Kiba looked at her.

A smile briefly passed her lips. The second in command could understand why Sakura loved this boy. That one statement warmed her heart. The natural charm and manliness oozed from him.

"Let's move," she shouted to the staff. "This is Haruno san's kid we're attending too! Which one of you want to explain to her why she died? Mika, get on the phone with the hokage's office!"

They went as far as the OR door when Shizune turned to Kiba, "Kiba kun this is far as I can let you go. She'll be ok."

Kiba still held on to the girl's hand. He leaned over her, pushing her hair from her face, "Don't leave me, I love you."

He kissed forehead, then her lips. He looked up at Shizune, "Save her."

With a heavy heart, he let go of Sakura's hand. The gurney pushed through the door, and Kiba followed it as it closed, touching it. He turned and leaned against the wall sliding down onto the floor, to wait.

The commotion in the emergency room died down, only for twenty minutes. Neji brought Naruto in, and Shikamaru passed Zaku's body over to a medic. ANBU had already arrived taking Neji, Shikamaru, and Baki into a room for debriefing. Refusing to leave his spot, ANBU interviewed Kiba in front of the operating room.

* * *

Shino sat in his living room with his parents and their guests. He was bored out of his mind, and for the Aburame heir that was saying a lot. This girl was a potential girlfriend his parents wanted him to meet. She was slightly attractive and spoke only when spoken to. Shino could appreciate silence, being friends with Naruto and Kiba, now Sakura, made silence a rarity. This girl's silence was due to her lack of a personality. There was no passion in her eyes for anything other than what ever would please her mate. She wasn't in a shinobi program, which Shino preferred, and had been home schooled. There wasn't any interest in any subject. _That_ Shino could not tolerate. He needed someone that could not only stimulate him physically but mentally. This was just a trophy wife in training.

He looked at his father and the words were exchanged without a sound. Shibi nodded in agreement.

Hana Inuzuka raced into the living room.

"Shibi ojisan, we have to get to the Hokage tower quickly." Hana shouted. She bowed quickly excusing her interruption.

"Hana chan, what is it?" Shibi asked. Hana was the more reserved of the pair of Inuzuka kids. It must be an extreme emergency for her to bust in like that.

"Orochimaru has resurfaced. He's kidnapped Sakura chan and Naruto kun. The Third wants all clan heads in his office," she said as she panted. "Kiba was on the search and rescue team, that went with Kakashi sensei. Shino kun needs to go to the hospital. Sakura chan and Naruto kun have been taken to the hospital. Their other teammate."

She didn't finish her statement, just looked down at the floor. Both Aburame men understood and rose from their seats.

"Please excuse us. This is an emergency." Shibi excused them. Shino bowed to their guests, leaving his mother with them.

"This is the unfortunate part of marrying a shinobi, please excuse them." Shino's mother once again apologized.

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji finally got away from Ibiki and the ANBU. They walked to the hallway were Kiba was still sitting faithfully by the door. His knees bent, and his head in his hands.

"Kiba, how is she?" Neji asked. He sat on the bench on the wall.

"No one's come out." Kiba answered without moving.

A large noise caused their heads to snap down the hallway. Tsunade made her way toward them. Kiba stood up quickly.

"Have you heard anything." Tsunade asked. Her appearance was dishelved, but she didn't appear to have any injuries.

"No, I need to know how she is." Kiba pained. His voice was raspy and every inch of worry was on his face.

"Orochimaru? Kakashi sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"Orochimaru managed to get away once again, but he's been so weakened, he's near death," she spoke. "Kakashi kun is fine, he's being examined right now. Kiba, I'll send out word as soon as I can."

Kiba nodded at the offer and watched her enter the room.

"I'm going to check on Naruto." Neji said and walked to the other side of the emergency room. He collided with Shino who was racing down the corridor.

"Fellas," he greeted. He looked at Kiba and knew the situation was still grave. Shino took his seat on the bench across from Shikamaru.

"I'll come too," Shikamaru stood. With Shino there Kiba would be ok. At least until his mother or sister arrived.

Neji and Shikamaru left the pair to check on Naruto. Hinata was racing down the corridor with her younger sister, Hanabi, behind her. Hanabi was a rising sophomore and unlike the others not in the shinobi program. The youngest of the Hyuuga girls was in the university track, headed for an engineering job. The girl was the definition of a bookworm, but in contrast to her older sister she wasn't incredibly shy.

"Hinata niichan slow down!" Hanabi shouted, and then she noticed Neji. "Neji niisan, you're safe!"

She embraced her older cousin. He hugged her quickly and released her. "Yes I am fine Hanabi san. Hinata san, calm yourself!"

His voice snapped Hinata from her frenzy. The breath she had been holding for God only knows how long was released.

"Neji niisan, you're here," she said. Tears filled her eyes. Neji walked toward Hinata, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He will be ok."

She trusted her cousin. Good or bad Neji had never lied to her, or treated her like she was too delicate to handle the truth. She loved him even more for that. Shy didn't mean she was emotionally unable to handle the truth.

"Let's go check on him," he continued. "Hanabi san, Shikamaru let's go."

A small smile relaxed on Hinata's face, "Hai Neji niisan."

The meeting with the Hokage was brief, and the clan heads were dismissed with protocol of how to handle an attack on the village by Orochimaru. Shibi and Tsume rounded the corner to see Kiba in the exact same spot he had been in for the past four hours. The head of the Aburames knew if it took all night, Kiba would not move one inch. Hana was just a few minutes behind them in arriving. The small waiting area outside Sakura's operating room, began to fill. Ino and Chouji arrived together. Tenten came over straight from work. Tsume sat as close to her son as his body language would let her.

Just the sitting position he was in was aggressive. The scent coming of him was one of anger, desperation, fear, and worry. She knew better than to speak to him or try to comfort him.

Neji and Shikamaru came back after being assured by Shizune that Naruto would be okay. Then Toku arrived after delivering messages for the hokage.

The hour past and Sakura's surgery had been going on for five hours. Tsume stood to stretch her legs. A change in the scent that only Kiba noticed, caused him to stand. Shibi, along with the others eyed him closely.

"NO, NO, NO," he shouted frantically. "Sakura, no!"

He charged toward the door of the operating room.

"Sakura, you can't leave me!" Kiba shouted again. Pure fear and panic encompassed his voice.

"Get him!" Tsume ordered. Chouji and Toku grabbed him, who fought against them. Tsume ran over to him.

"_She can't die! Can't you smell it Ma?_" Kiba cried out. He was pulling away from the two. Shikamaru locked him in a shadow possession, and Shino released several bugs to pull away his chakra. "Nara let me fucking go, _**SHE'S DYING**_! I have to get in there! Why the hell can't you all smell it?"

The others thought Kiba had finally given in to grief. Tsume sniffed the air, and sure enough she could smell death. Kiba was right. Slowly she turned and looked at Shibi, who understood. He nodded for Shikamaru to release Kiba. Hana was staring at her brother shocked. Ino and Tenten were beginning to cry.

Then the scent changed, and Tsume grabbed Kiba's shoulder, "Kiba calm down! It's ok," she yelled at him. "Pup, sniff again! Death's passed, she's living again!"

Kiba calmed for a brief moment to listen to his mother. Life, he could smell life back in her. She was alive, and that moment broke him. Tears streamed down his face, and the others released him. He fell forward into his mother's arms. No one said a word as the mother held her pup in her arms. Everything was released from him. Stress and worry had finally overcome the Inuzuka.

Chouji returned to Ino, to embraced her. Tenten was already in Neji's arms. The tension was more than Shikamaru could bare. His best friend was in there. Each moment he tried to think, the vision of the kunai plunging into her body haunted him.

After another hour, an exhausted Tsunade made her way from the operating room. Kiba looked at her with hope. Her scent was different and the events of the day had drained her. The shiny blond hair was dull, and her skin was pale and strained.

"She's going to be alright." Tsunade said to the crowd holing it's breath. "My child was quite determined to keep Orochimaru from using her. Her insides were a mess, and we've basically reconstructed her lungs and heart."

Kiba began to thank God for saving her.

"Thank you every one for being here. It's been a very long day, so please go home." Tsunade continued. "And rest."

The group nodded and stood.

"I'm not going." Kiba firmly stated. "I won't leave her."

"Kiba," Tsunade began. "She's so sedated she won't know you're here. You also need to rest."

The dog trainer shook his head no. "I'm here till she wakes up."

"No you aren't pup." Tsume interjected. "You're going home and coming back tomorrow."

"No!" Kiba argued, pure alpha male coming through his voice. A look of betrayal on his face. Shibi pulled him back.

"Son, listen to me. You have to rest." Shibi spoke, as he moved in between the mother and son. "When she awakes the first hour or so will be spent with ANBU Integration squad. You aren't abandoning her."

Kiba listened to his Godfather. The Inuzuka's shoulders slumped as he agreed with the elder shinobi and left for home. After a shower he climbed into bed, within five minutes of hitting the pillow, Kiba was fast asleep.

"He could smell her death?" Shibi asked Tsume, as they walked down the hallway. Shino was asleep in his room at the Inuzuka house. He felt the need to be by his best friend.

"I know. It's like he's marked her, but I know he hasn't." Tsume answered.

"So that would lead me to think he's subconsciously chosen her." Shibi questioned more.

"It would seem so. Akamaru and Kuromaru even treat her differently," the head answered. "Thank Heavens they are all safe. Sakura was willing to sacrifice herself, that girl has guts."

"From what I understand from Shikamaru kun is they witnessed the entire thing." Shibi began to ascend the stairs.

Tsume followed. She stopped at a picture of Kiba and his dad. The hand touched the face of her late husband. A sorrowful sigh left her. "Wonder how long those nightmares will haunt him."

* * *

Jiraiya entered the hospital like a mad man. The nurse on duty could barely contain him long enough to tell him where the children were. Finally she led him first to Naruto's room. After he was satisfied with his son's condition, and briefly talking to Kakashi who was keeping watch, he headed to Sakura's.

His feet were heavy with each step. Dread filled him because he didn't know what to expect. The room Sakura was recovering in was guarded by two ANBU like Naruto's. His daughter's room however was ICU, with a large window that look into to the room easily for the nurses.

Jiraiya acknowledged the ANBU at guard. He was positive one was Itachi, the tiger mask covering his face. The other with the mask of a ram, Jiraiya was certain was Raidou. The toad sage stood at the window looking into the room at his daughter.

Her chest and stomach were bandaged heavily. A few cuts on her arms and face. The long pink locks were now gone. The machine hooked to her moved in rhthymn with her breaths, and the IV was also attached to her arm.

"I hope neither of you go through this." Jiraiya offered for the pair as he entered the room.

"She was very strong Jiraiya sama, you should be proud. I am." Itachi answered from behind the mask. He was the first to volunteer to guard the girl.

"I am." Jiraiya closed the door behind him.

Tsunade was in the corner of the room. She looked out into the night sky. Her husband's presence was felt. The father stood beside Sakura's bed tears falling. He kissed her cheek, and said a prayer.

"Rest my little one, you don't have to fight like that again."

He smiled at her beauty. The father looked at his wife, "Thank you for saving my child."

"You're welcome. I can't live without her." Tsunade said softly. She stood and walked over to him. He embraced his wife. For the first time Tsunade was able to let her tears flow.

"When she was born, I was so happy to have a girl. I knew she'd be strong because of her mother." Jiraiya turned Tsunade around. His arms wrapped around her as she fell back into his chest. "I was right, she is stronger because of you."

"I never want to go through this again." Tsunade said. "Both of them hurt makes me want to scream. To destroy something."

"At least Naruto is only from exhaustion." Jiraiya comforted her. He began to rock her back and forth. "How long will he be here?"

"Two days, but Jiraiya," she began to explain her son's transformation. "He needs training on containing the nine tails."

"How many tails did you see today?"

"Just one, but it was too much for him to handle," she relaxed at the comfort her husband offered.

"I'll speak to Kakashi kun tomorrow. He's currently asleep in Naruto's room." Jiraiya said. "I'm very proud of all three of them."

Jiraiya led her to the chair by the window and pulled her into his lap. The couple held onto one another and drifted into a restless sleep.

Kiba's eyes fluttered open at six forty five am. His sleep came quick, but was restless. For a small moment, his mind didn't remember the events of the previous day. A flood of images started to invade his mind. Sakura killing the other kunoichi, Naruto changing into whatever that was, Sakura nearly killing herself, and worse of all the scent of death taking over her. The rising senior sat up quickly. Shaking his head, he got control of himself. He went into the bathroom and then changed.

The house was quiet when he entered the kitchen. Yae san had been up almost the entire night with worry also, so it was no surprise she wasn't already in the kitchen. Akamaru whined for his master from under the kitchen table.

"You can't go with me boy, but Sakura's going to be okay." Kiba explained. He filled the food bowl and water bowl of his companion. "You can hang out with Kuromaru today. Practice with him. You were awesome yesterday, and I know you can get better."

The heir turned to make himself a quick bowl of cereal. His Godfather had been correct about getting at least a little sleep. Kiba's body felt somewhat better, but not one hundred percent. Sakura had told him once she was plagued by nightmares. He wondered if this is what her sleep was like. The night they spent together on prom night, he watched as she tossed and turned. More than once in the night he pulled her close as she cried out in her sleep.

A shudder went down his spine thinking of what she endured. The bowl turned up as he drunk the milk from the cereal. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Kuromaru entered the room, giving Kiba a low bark.

"Alright hold on." Kiba put the cereal bowl in the sink and got water and food for the elder dog. "I'm on my way to the hospital. Akamaru's going to hang with you today."

The nin dog let out a bark in response. Kiba left the house. He arrived at the hospital and stopped at the front desk. He decided to visit the Kyuubi container first and headed to elevator. Two ANBU were posted on each side of the door. He thought he recognized the scent of Genma and another Inuzuka. When the saw the dog mask his guess was confirmed. He nodded to both then entered the room.

Naruto looked okay. He was awake and looking at the tv. There were bandages around his hands and a few on his face.

"Hey Kiba," his voice was full of sleep. "How's Sakura imouto?"

Kiba sat in the chair beside his bed and paused thinking about his words. Naruto hadn't seen a nurse since he had awaken.

"Kiba man," Naruto pushed. "Tell me."

The horrible memory of her scent caused his face to scowl. "She's going to be alright. Her lungs and heart were pretty fucked up, and your mom had to practically put them back together." Kiba's hands squeezed. "She also had to repair her digestive system."

"Damn it," he swore. "What the hell was she thinking?"

"You know what she was thinking. Stop them at any cost." Kiba answered. "What the hell happen to you though?"

"I don't know. It's like something took over me. I felt like I wasn't in my own body."

"Your scent changed and everything." Kiba propped his feet on the side of the bed rail. "Your appearance too."

"Really? I think it was him." Naruto tried to explain. His hand rubbed over the seal on his stomach. "I've never felt so angry before, and it engulfed me."

"The nine tail?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to my dad about it though." Naruto finished.

The two sat in silence and stared at the tv blankly. The door opened and an older lady walked in with a nurse's uniform. Her gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her blue eyes weren't as blue as they used to be.

"Good morning gentlemen," she chirped. "Naruto kun would you like help to the washroom?"

"No, I managed on my own," he answered.

"Please don't do that again! You could have fallen in your weaken state," she placed her hands to her hips. The curtains were open and sunlight gave the room a cheery feeling. "There that's better. Now what you like for breakfast?"

"I want to see my sister," he answered. At this point the keeping of the secret seemed pointless.

"Now, now, you're too weak for that," she smoothed the sheets on his bed.

"Lady no offense, but I can either go see my sister or I can tear this place apart."

Kiba laughed, knowing this wasn't an idle threat. A vision of thirty or forty Narutos running around the hospital popped into his head. If this nurse was smart, she'd get him in to see Sakura soon.

"Aren't you a little rebel," she chuckled in a condescending tone.

Naruto quickly formed a hand seal and fifteen clones appeared. "Go find Sakura imouto. Then do whatever you like"

"RIGHT," the clones shouted, jumping in the air.

"Naruto kun, stop that!" She ordered as one of the clones attempted to peak under her skirt. "I'll take you to see her _after _you eat and your evaluation!"

"Deal?" Naruto looked at her.

"Yes, yes, yes, just call them back," she pleaded. Kiba laughed out loud.

The clones disappeared. Kiba stood, "I'm going to see Sakura. You are kinda busy now."

"Yeah man, see you in a few." Naruto grinned. His face was more relaxed knowing his sister was ok.

Kiba opened the door and came face to face with Hinata.

"Kiba kun, what was all that noise?" Hinata asked, peaking in the room.

"Your boyfriend loud as always." Kiba gave her a small smile.

"They're safe Kiba kun. We still have them." Hinata spoke softly. Kiba gave her a quick hug. "Have a good visit with Sakura chan."

"I will." Kiba squeezed her. He released her and walked toward the ICU.

He peaked into the window and walked into her room. Kakashi was sitting by the window with a book in his hand.

"Good morning Kiba kun," he spoke. The book was closed and placed in his vest pocket. "How are you today?"

"I've been better. How 'bout you?" Kiba asked. He walked over to her bed and kiss her on the forehead, then lips. His hand rested on her arm. "Has her condition changed?"

"I'm fine, and no." Kakashi answered. "Her parents left a few moments ago."

Kakashi walked to stand beside Sakura's bed.

"You and the others did very well yesterday. It will not go unnoticed by the hokage or the media." Kakashi picked up the paper on the nightstand and handed it to Kiba.

"Teens Save Village From Disaster; Face Legendary Sannin and Six Shinobi on Their Own." the headline read. There were pictures of them from the genin exam, as well as from school.

Kiba skimmed the article that relayed of how Kakashi's team had fought the previous day. It also told of Naruto and Sakura being twins and revealing Genyuumaru was actually Orochimaru, and Tsunade had gone under the alias Haruno Kushina. As he got to the bottom of the article he noticed, his, Shikamaru's, and Neji's names.

"_The older cousin and jounin advisor Hatake Kakashi arrived with backup from Sand jounin Baki and clan heirs, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Neji was recently promoted to genin while the Nara and Inuzuka heirs are entering their senior year. If their bravery is an indication of the shinobi Konoha is producing, our village is going to be well protected."_

Kiba finished the story. He looked up at Kakashi, "I guess the secret is out."

"They were going to announce it soon because of the wedding, so I guess it doesn't matter." Kakashi replied. He brushed his hand over Sakura's forehead. "She will be ok. She's strong."

"Yeah she is." Kiba sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Kiba your nose is strong. You are working with Aburame san correct?" Kakashi asked. He also sat back down on the other side of the bed. Kiba nodded. "This summer I want to work with you more. Tsunade obasan said you could pick up her death scent."

"There's something I never want to smell again." Kiba sighed. He rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand.

"I have a contract with a pack of nin dogs, and I won't be easy on you, but I'd like to help you get better."

"Thanks Kakashi sensei."

"Not a problem." He stood and stretched. "I'm off to the hokage tower. Watch after her and let the ANBU and nurses know the moment she wakes up."

"Hai," the heir answered.

Kiba sat in silence beside her. After forty minutes, he recognized the two scents approaching the room. Shikamaru opened the door and was followed in by Shino.

"Nothing new?" Shikamaru asked. He crossed the room and kissed Sakura's forehead. The shadow heir sat down and in the chair on the other side of her bed.

"Nope, nothing." Kiba answered. Shino touched her foot from the end of the bed. Several of his destruction bugs were released into the room. Satisfied he sat down in the chair by the window.

"We went by to see Naruto before coming in here." Shino spoke softly.

"Yeah, he had the nurse nearly in tears when I was in there."

"She was screaming at him to eat, but he refused unless she got him ramen." Shikamaru continued.

"Hinata looked like she was about to pass out." Shino finished.

"Idiot." Kiba shook his head. The three sat watching Sakura and the tv. The silence was tense, but comfortable. The respirator and the IV made occasional beeps. Kiba's nose wrinkled at a familiar, but unpleasant odor.

Tsunade walked into the room. "Didn't I just send you three home?"

Kiba turned his head to look at her. Her skin was the same washed out color, and her hair was also a dirty color. Kiba could understand exhaustion and worry, but it was something else. He watched her carefully as she picked up Sakura's chart.

"What is it Kiba?" Tsunade asked. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he could smell it on her.

"You're different. Your scent is," Kiba paused, his eyebrows furrowed. . "Off."

"So you noticed,_ just how sensitive is your nose_?" Tsunade looked at him curiously.

"It's not that hard to pick up." Kiba answered "It's a horrible smell."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, then let out a sigh. She looked over Sakura with a smile. The strong woman before them fought to hold back tears.

"There are procedures or jutsus that should probably be forbidden. But when you are close to losing someone so important to you, you don't care the cost to save them," she began. "When we heal we use our chakra to repair damage. It's never infused into the patient's chakra. It may feel as if our chakra is inside you and in essence it is, but it's never inside your chakra system."

She paused to check a note on Sakura's chart, then wrote her own.

"From your ninja training you may already know a person's chakra can be low, but only runs out completely when they die. If a patient were dying the medic healing them could force their own chakra into the patient's network bringing them back to life. But such a procedure could cost the medic their own life."

Realization began to sweep over the boys.

"But it is a small sacrifice my life for hers." Tsunade barely spoke.

"So she has your chakra inside her now?" Shikamaru asked. He figured Kiba was right about smelling Sakura dying, but Tsunade just confirmed it.

"It was, but her body has recycled it and made it her own." Tsunade walked to the window and sat beside Shino.

"That's why you smell different. It's almost like death is on you." Kiba asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Sakura knew exactly what she was doing, that's why the wounds were so hard to heal," she patted Shino's leg. "We were lucky. Yes she took a lot of my chakra, but if Shizune wasn't such a damn good medic and did a lot of the healing before I arrived, it would have taken my life to repair the damage and I wouldn't be here now. I'll probably smell and look like this to you Kiba for a few days, but it will pass. When chakra is taken from your body like that, it's a little harder to rebuild."

"We are grateful that you both survived." Shino spoke. There was a commotion outside the room, and Naruto's voice was heard booming at the top of his lungs.

"What is that idiot doing now?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, but this information stays between us. Sakura would freak if she knew I performed that technique on her." Tsunade stood to see what exactly Naruto was yelling about.

After three days, Kiba and the others were training. The summer session had begun, and because of the attacks the senseis were more than motivated to push the students harder. Kotetsu and Izumo had become shinobi, but the third member of their team was headed to the university shinobi program. Since all three had not passed, Itachi stayed behind to continue to teach. He decided not to take another team on, but to solely work with Kakashi on helping Sakura get a better handle on the genjutsu training.

Kakashi was doing a good job of pounding Kiba into the ground, when the Inuzuka noticed a smile on Shino's face.

"She's awake," the bug trainer spoke. The destruction bug had just relayed the message from Sakura's hospital room.

"What!" Naruto and Kiba shouted.

After protests from Kiba, Tsume had threaten to shorten Kiba's life if he didn't begin the summer sessions. All he wanted to do was sit by Sakura's side. Tsunade had allowed Naruto to begin classes only for light workouts. A concept that was foreign to her son. The class of seniors were training outside that day.

"She's awake. ANBU is in there with her now, along with the Hokage." Shino continued.

"I'm outta here." Naruto said. He tapped Chouji's back and the Akamichi stood to help Naruto up.

"Me too," Kiba moved away from the copy nin.

"No, get back here. You aren't going to be able to see her anyway. Not at least until the Hokage and ANBU are done with her." Kakashi warned. "Your time is better spent here."

Both boys continued to walk toward the school exit, until Kakashi and a clone effectively pinned them to the ground. With grudges both agreed to wait and shower before going to see her. On the way Kiba stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop to take flowers.

He sat outside the room Sakura had been transferred too. No longer in danger, Sakura had been taken from the intensive care unit. The dog trainer wanted to give Sakura a chance to reunite with Naruto and Kakashi. It was important he knew not just for them as a team, but as a family also. The thirty minutes they spent in there felt like an eternity to him.

The past few days people were constantly trying to distract him. He trained Soma, Toku, Shino, and Shibi. He cleaned his room, groomed all five dogs at home, and even helped Yae san move the furniture in the den. He was sick of 'taking his mind off Sakura.' Being beside her even in her sleep was more important to him.

Kakashi exited the room, giving Kiba the opportunity to enter.

"Naruto kun will be out in just a moment." Kakashi said to Kiba. He sat on the chair beside Kiba. The light scent of tears was still on him. The door opened, and Naruto walked out.

"She's a little groggy from the meds, but she's about to leap out of the bed to see you." Naruto smiled. "Oh and please don't mention her hair. She's freakin out about it."

"Thanks," he answered. The door to the room opened softly. Her appearance had not changed much. The color of her skin was still pale compared to it's normal hue. A hospital gown covered up her chest instead of just the bandages. Her scent was still strong and that was what matter the most to him. She looked toward him and gave a weak smile.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself," he crossed the room and leaned over her bed kissing her so lightly afraid to break her. A sigh escaped him. "_Never _do that to me again."

She tried to chuckle, "I had to."

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Kiba asked. His fingers trailing through her hair, their foreheads touching.

"Nah, I've got good drugs," she answered. Feeling his hands through her hair she pouted. "I know my hair looks horrible. I'm sorry. I know you like it longer. I must look just awful."

"No you look alive and here. And I can still hold you, and make memories with you, not just dwell on them. I can still talk to you, hear your laugh, see your smile." Kiba started, fighting so hard to keep his tears from falling. His hand still holding hers and their eyes continued to be locked with one another. "I can't complain about something so simple as hair, when I almost lost you."

Sakura's blush covered her face and even crept down to her neck. She could barely look at him when she asked. "Are those for me," her eyes fell to the flowers.

"Of course," he placed them on the side table. "You were brave beyond my imagination."

"It didn't help, he still got away, and," her voice trailed away. "Zaku."

Tears filled her eyes. She shook her head unable to finish the statement.

"Baby it wasn't your fault. He gave his life protecting you, and this village." Kiba kissed her forehead. "He will be remembered as a hero on the monument."

"But he died alone," the tears finally broke free. "He had no one."

"Not true, he had you. As much was it hurts me to admit, he loved you. And he had Naruto and Kakashi sensei." Kiba lifted her head gently. "We all went to his service."

"You did?" She looked hopeful.

"Yes, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Kakashi sensei, and the other senseis also," he answered. "He was remembered well. The hokage and the other shinobi."

"That makes me feel better." Sakura answered.

"Good, he protected you and how can I not honor him for that," he said. He moved to sit in the chair beside her. A small blush covered her face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The remainder of the day was spent with visitor after visitor. Kiba did not move an inch from the room.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino sat in the hospital with Sakura the following evening. Her room was filled with flowers from people throughout the village. Like the day before a constant stream of visitors and well wishers were coming to give thanks and to check on her. All the heads of the clans had been to visit, all the senseis from the school, people she had treated when she did her rounds at the hospital, and all her friends from school. Samo, Hayate, and Sasuke had each made a get will card to outdo one another, and nearly attacked Kotetsu when he came in calling her princess. Samo shouted it was hard enough competing with Kiba for Sakura's love, they couldn't have anyone else love her. Sasuke and Hayate shouted in agreement, until Shikamaru put the threesome out. She was exhausted, and slept through some of the visits. However after the ordeal she had been through, no one begrudged her. The room was now calm and quiet with her closest friends here. Naruto had just left to escort Hinata to a Hyuuga clan event.

Kiba flicked through the channels for the program Sakura had requested.

"I can't believe we have to watch this," Shikamaru whined. He was eating half the cheeseburger Sakura had convinced him to sneak in for her. She had eaten a few bites, before Kiba turned narc and threatened to tell her mom. All the while lecturing her about how she of all people should know better.

"Ssshh. It's the last episode ever, and I want to see if they defeat the Fire Lord." Sakura quietened him. The program went to commercial, and Sakura let out a little yawn.

"Are you okay babe?" Kiba asked concerned. He was sitting behind her on the bed, holding her against his chest. The first nurse received the lash of Sakura's anger when she entered the room earlier and scolded Kiba for sitting on the bed. Then the same poor nurse complained to Tsunade, only to have the great medic yell at her for arguing with a patient. Since that moment, none of the nurses even thought to question the Inuzuka's current sitting position.

"Yes, but I'm sleepy and I want to see how this ends." Sakura answered. "I wish I could bend water like that."

"Please, you wouldn't be a bender if this was our reality." Shikamaru teased. He was sitting in the chair beside Sakura's bed. He reached for the spoon to eat her green jello.

"I would so be a bender, maybe fire." Sakura argued, her voice fighting sleep. "Tell him Kiba."

"Yeah, Kiba tell me." Shikamaru said, as he sucked a spoonful of jello down.

"Actually baby, you wouldn't be water. That's Shino. Tranquil, quiet, his true strength underestimated until you found yourself being crushed by it's force. Shikamaru would be air, smart, peaceful, always thinking of a way out without using force, but if pushed, would use an opponents on strength against him." Kiba spoke. The other two boys staring at him, and Sakura closing her eyes listening to his voice. "You my little one is earth. Solid, strong, offense and defense, never backing down when your mind is set. And I guess that leaves me fire. Quick and rash, attacking without thought of consequence, and sometimes uncontrollable. That is the four of us, and we balance. Shino's water, and my fire are natural opposites, just as Shikamaru's air is to your earth. Best friends, total opposites. That is who we would be."

The foursome took in the words he'd spoken, and after a few moments of silence, Shikamaru spoke up, "When did you get so fuckin insightful?"

"I don't know man, almost losing her has made me think a lot." Kiba said. Even if she couldn't see him, she knew there was a blush across his face.

Tsunade came in an hour later and sent to boys home. Sakura remained in the hospital another week, and was released. Kiba finally began to relax, and his family was grateful to have him less on edge. Being the only human male in the Inuzuka house, he had a tendency to lash out at everyone feeling like no one really understood what he was going through. After a lot of begging Tsunade allowed Sakura to go out with Kiba that Saturday.

The pair sat at Kototaru eating with everyone else and watching a few people sing karaoke. Sakura was sitting on Kiba's lap as Ino belted out the latest love song she was sure that was perfect for her wedding. The song changed to a hip hop on, and Sakura looked at Kiba with a pout.

"I wanna dance," she looked with full puppy dog eyes.

"No, your mother said no dancing." Kiba firmly stated. His arms kept her close. Since the attack, Kiba was twice as protective of Sakura. Each rule when it came to her health he followed to a tee. He had almost lost her before, and he was determined it would not happen again while he could help it.

"And my dad said for me not to have sex out of marriage, are you going to listen to that too?" Sakura smirked. She knew this was torture for him to be near her and not able to touch her the way he wanted.

"Maybe, I should just mark you then, that's as good as any engagement necklace." Kiba said as he ran a fang against the skin of her neck.

"Very funny, that's the second time you've said that." Sakura pushed him a little.

"Is it funny that each time I meant it?' Kiba tilted his head and the fang started to pierce her skin.

"Kiba!" Shino called. Tsume had told Shino to keep an eye on Kiba. She was concerned her son would do something like this without thinking. His friend's eyes were clouded with lust and love for the girl in his lap. "**Inuzuka**!"

Kiba's head snapped toward the sound of his name. The realization of his actions causing him to blush. Sakura had no clue how close she was to becoming the mate of the heir of the Inuzuka clan.

"Kiba, maybe we should walk Sakura home." Shino suggested. He couldn't trust Kiba to be alone with her.

"But I'm not tired!" Sakura said sounding like a four year old.

"Sakura, your mom said not too late, and if you want Kiba and I can stay for a little while." Shino offered. Secretly he was glad Kiba was being so responsible for Sakura's health. It kept him from having to do it. After talking to Shikamaru about what happened, he was relieved that Sakura was alive. He valued her friendship, but also couldn't imagine what would happen to Kiba if she were lost.

"I'll come too." Shikamaru said. Most of the girls out were with their boyfriends, and he was not in the mood for a fight. Kiba also nodded to his girlfriend.

"Fine," Sakura whined. She stood off her boyfriend's lap and waited for her escorts. "Shino and I can kick your sorry asses in Pictionary!"

"That's cause I'm stuck with someone to lazy to draw a real clue." Kiba retorted. The foursome left the hang out.

The young woman looked up at the stars as they walked to her home. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved closer to her boyfriend. At the moment her world was perfect, and she couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

so _that_ drama is over with......or is it? yeah it probably is. oh and make sure you check out the next chapter.....i'd like a little feed back on my next two stroies.

oh and just so you know, you guys are awesome. oh and pardon any errors. i went through this like four times, but i'm sure i still missed something, especially since this chapter was exactly 14,000 words. i like even numbers.

thanks. terri.


	41. Hiashi Hits the Floor, Kiba Just Hits It

so i'm really sorry that i didn't have this posted on dec 9. and i know it's really really short compared to the other chapters. i just wanted to get this posted. i deleted the last chapter, so i'm not sure if you reviewed the old chapter 41 you'll be able to review this one. i'm working on chapter 42 now. i have the next two days off work, so we'll see how much i get done.

hope you guys enjoy. this was done pretty quickly, so any errors etc...forgive me.

oh and i don't own Naruto or any of the songs mentioned....please don't sue.

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE Hiashi Hits the Floor, Kiba Just Hits It.**

Sakura sat at the table looking at the list of songs the her mother had on the list for the wedding.

"Mom, you can't be serious about this music," she asked. "There isn't a song on here that was made after I was four."

"What?" Naruto said closing the cabinet door with a box of fruit roll ups in his hand. "How am I suppose to get my groove on?

"Oh please, there'll be plenty of good music for you to dance to." Tsunade answered. She was working on the seating chart for the reception. Now that the secret was out, the simple ceremony had turned into something bigger with a larger guest list. A fact that had Jiraiya not too pleased in the wallet area.

"Oh please mother, I happen to know you love Rihanna, and Naruto niisan you have about as much rhythm as she does." Sakura commented writing down several songs on the list.

"You're kidding right Sakura? I've got moves only you could dream of." Tsunade retorted.

"Yeah so do I!" Naruto added. He hopped down from his perch on the counter.

Jiraiya walked into the room looking at the woman he loved and his son attempting to dance.

"Dad tell them neither of them can dance." Sakura said.

"Naruto son you suck, but Tsunade dear, well you're a wonderful and beautiful woman. A unbelievable kunoichi, mother, and wife, that has the grace of a ballerina with two left feet." Jiraiya moved quickly from the swat of her hand.

"That's it, you're on the couch!" Tsunade joked.

"My daughter however, has her father's grace." Jiraiya extended his hand to Sakura and twirled her around dancing. Sakura licked her tongue out at her brother.

"Yeah, just look at those scraped up elbows and knees, she's the picture of grace," her older brother pointed out.

Sakura ignored him and danced with her dad.

The following two weeks Sakura was allowed back to training with her shinobi class under the orders for only light workouts. After three days of whining that it was a waste of her time, Kakashi relented and started to go a little harder on her.

The wedding came, and Tsunade was a ball of nerves. Shizune came over to help, and for that Sakura was grateful. The ceremony went off without a hitch. Jiraiya and Tsunade were formally introduced to Konoha again as husband and wife.

The reception area had the guests waiting for the groom and his bride to finish the pictures. There were round tables throughout the room, and the dance floor was in the front of the room. The table long table for the wedding party was to the left of the dance floor. The DJ played soft music for the guests, and when he announced the arrival of the couple the room burst into cheers.

Kiba smiled at seeing how beautiful Sakura looked in her gown. Tsunade had relented and allowed Sakura to wear a western style bride's maid gown instead of a formal kimono. The green dress had spaghetti straps and a tight bodice with small rhinestones decorating it. The bottom was full and made Sakura look like a princess. Naruto once again donned the black tuxedo, but with a green tie and handkerchief that matched Sakura's dress. The meal was served and glasses were being tapped to indicate the bride and groom were to kiss. The DJ called the pair out onto the dance floor for their first dance.

Sakura rolled her eyes as the Carpenters began to crone 'Close to You.'

"You're parents are totally cheesy," she said to Naruto. Her head was leaning on his arm watching them on the dance floor.

"Yours are worse." He stood and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. The pair were followed by Kakashi and Shizune. Moments later, Kiba walked Hinata to the floor and cut in taking Sakura from Naruto's arms and giving Hinata to her boyfriend.

The music died away twenty minutes later, and Tsunade called all the single ladies to the front to catch the bouquet. Turning around and closing her eyes, she tossed the flowers. A mad dash was made by both Ino and one of the nurses from the hospital. Neither prevailed as the flowers landed in Shizune's hand. A group of laughter erupted from the men in the room looking at Kakashi's panicked face.

Jiraiya wiggled the garter from her leg, as all the men seemed more unwilling to move to the front of the room. The toad sage threatened to toss it directly to Kakashi, but instead turned around and let the garter fly through the air. A shocked Neji looked at the piece of fabric as Tenten blushed profusely.

Jiraiya, Chouji, Naruto, and Kiba excused themselves from the party to prepare a special surprise for the bride. Neji sat beside Shikamaru, when the shadow child nudged him.

"Is that your uncle?" Shikamaru asked. He took another sip of the drink in front of him.

Neji looked on the dance floor. His mouth dropped as he saw his Uncle Hiashi on the dance floor with Sakura, moving to The Village People's, 'Macho Man.'

"What the hell?" Neji said. He reached for the wine glass in front of him and downed it. Hiashi twirled Sakura around like a professional disco dancer.

"He's pretty good." Shino laughed. The three watched as the song changed to 'Super Freak.'

The DJ, Haru, stopped the music after the Bee Gees, 'Saturday Night Fever.' Hiashi kissed Sakura's hand and went back to join his table.

"OK, Tsunade san, if you'll please come to the front." Haru asked. "Please have a seat. Jiraiya san has a special treat for you."

Tsunade moved to the front of the room. She looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands in the air. She walked over beside her mother. Ino and Hinata stood beside Sakura.

The lights flashed on the floor, and a hip hop song began to play.

"Is that T.I." Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura looked at her confused. 'Whatever You Like,' started playing. Sakura looked up and tapped her mother's shoulder. On the dj stand was Naruto. He had changed from his tuxedo to a jersey and baseball cap.

As the rapper began to sing, Jiraiya came out with a jersey on and baggy jeans. His hair was braided, and he held a microphone in his hand. He lip synched the words to his bride.

"We can pop bottles all night, baby you can have whatever you like," Jiraiya sang. "I could treat you so special so nice."

Tsunade blushed as Jiraiya danced on the floor like a true rapper, as Sakura and the crowd cheered him on.

The first verse ended and just as the second one began, Kiba came out in a pair of baggy pants, and a wife beater, with a baseball cap on his head. All the younger people in the room started to sing along with the song. Toku and Shino shouted barks to Kiba.

He walked right up to Sakura with the mic in his hand, and sung, "Shorty you the hottest, love the way you drop it brain so good coulda swore you went to college..."

Sakura's hands covered her face as he danced in front of her. The song continued and Jiraiya and Kiba sung the chorus to their girls.

"Want cho body, need cho body, long as you got me you won't need nobody, you want I got it, go get it I'll buy it, tell them other broke jokers be quiet!" Kiba and Jiraiya sang in unison. Sakura was dancing and shouting to her boyfriend. The crowd was into the performance.

Ino was in mid squeal when Chouji, came out to join them. "I'm talkin big boy rides and big boy ice, let me put this big boy in your life, that's right!"

Naruto continued to encourage the crowd from the dj's table. Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino were all standing on chairs whistling at the three. Most of the guests were also on their feet cheering as the three finished the song. Each one pulled their girls into their arms, embracing them.

Jiraiya turned the mic on and instructed Haru to play whatever the young people wanted for the next half hour. The crowd of younger people flooded the floor as Kanye West started to sing. Eventually Hiashi ended up on the floor again. Hinata was pleased to see her dad dancing and having fun. Shino ended up dancing with her younger sister, Hanabi.

Sakura sat at a table toward the back of the room on Kiba's lap.

"You look incredible tonight." Kiba said to her. He was stroking her shoulder. His other hand was around her waist.

"Thank you, you guys were so good out there. Was that my dad's idea?" Sakura asked. She leaned her head over to touch the hand that was on her shoulder.

"Yeah, he loves that song. We've decided it's the official wedding reception song for all of us, to be played at each one of our weddings." Kiba answered. His hand trailed down her back, making small circles. "Naruto wanted to do part of the second verse for Hinata, but was scared her dad would be mad. From the looks of Hiashi tonight, I don't think he would have minded. That man's been on the dance floor all night."

"He is a good dancer." Sakura turned her head to look at him. The hand he had wrapped around her waist began to rub her womanhood. "What are you doing, puppy?"

"Shh...just enjoy." Kiba kissed her shoulder. His mouth then moved across her back to the other side. Lucky for Sakura the dance floor was currently crowded with almost everyone line dancing. The room was dark other than the candles on each table, and the flashing lights on the dance floor.

Kiba's hand made it's way up her dress. Sakura's head snapped up as he began to stroke in between her legs. Sakura's hand moved from the table, to touch Kiba. She wasn't surprised that he was hard. She began to pull on his member through his pants. The dog nin didn't change back in his suit after the performance. Sakura's hips began to move back and forth as he teased her.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Don't make a sound."

One hand moved to his zipper and pull out his member, the other gripped her thong and slid it down. Then quickly two hands grabbed her by the waist and lifted her. Before she could protest she felt him enter her.

"Kiba..." she moaned. Her hands gripped the tablecloth, as she felt him thrusting into her.

The Inuzuka was moving his hips up and down. He leaned closer to her, "Move baby, don't make me do all the work."

Sakura complied. She spread her legs open more and wrapped them around the legs of the chair, pushing herself further down on him. That got a moan from Kiba. He put his hand around her waist again keeping her close. With each push from him, Sakura ground harder on his member. Her hips moving in a circle. Kiba took his other hand and rubbed her ass.

"Baby, every fuckin time I'm with you feels like the first." Kiba spoke between breaths. "Faster baby."

Sakura leaned her body forward and out her elbows on the table. To anyone on the dance floor it looked as if she were just sitting there looking at the dance floor with her chin resting on the palm of her hand. The change in angle gave Kiba enough space to push into her at a different angle.

A long moan came from the girl as he found that one spot that caused her to tighten her muscles. Her scent gave off the upcoming climax, and Kiba sped up.

"Kiba, oh fuck, Kiba.....fuck." Sakura moaned. Her toes began to curled, and her walls contracted around him. The moisture of her climax started to run onto the inside of her legs. The Inuzuka was pushed to his limit, with her womanhood milking him and her scent throwing him over the edge. He gripped the front of her dress, and finished whispering her name over and over.

The two sat there for a moment. Sakura moved off his flaccid member. Her face was flushed as if everyone in the room knew what they had just done. She felt a little dirty, but excited at the same time.

"We'd better walk to the restroom real quick." Kiba suggested, zipping his pants.

Sakura smiled at him and stood following him down the hallway. Two feet from the restroom, he pressed her against the wall, kissing her.

"How about, while your parents are away, we play house?" Kiba teased, nibbling on her ear. "You be the mommy, and _I'll be your daddy_."

With that said, he smacked her bottom.

"But Kakashi is suppose to stay with us." Sakura panted as he worked on that sensitive spot on her neck. Her hands threading through his hair. "And your mom will notice your gone."

"Shizune has two weeks away from your mom at work, do you really think he's going to be at your house?" Kiba moved his hands across her shoulders. "As far as my mom is concerned, she's already said she doesn't expect to see me for the two weeks their gone."

"Oh," she moaned.

Kiba attacked her lips.

A muffled groan escaped from her mouth, as she returned his kiss. Two weeks of playing house, Sakura was sure she wouldn't be able to walk.

* * *

so i had this vision of the TI song, 'Whatever You Like,' being played at the reception and Jiraiya getting his hip hop on. hope you liked the chapter....

terri.


	42. Caps and Gowns

happy new year! i do believe this is my first post since 2008, so i'd like to tell each of you happy new year. here in the US we are on the verge of many new changes, and i must say that i hope ech of you have a very prosperous new year.

now that being said, i would also like to say a big UGH! this has been by far the worse and hardest chapter to write. i think because it's a transition chapter that it's made it harder for me. i have, no lie, typed and erased so much that i created a document called 'scraps,' just to move the stuff i didn't like incase i wanted to come back to it. i knew i'd never abandon this story, but we did have several arguments. so i'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to the speed of the others. i truly am. normaly i pick apart my chapters, but this one had me so frekain frustrated and angry that i've barely edited it. like i said please forgive me. the last thing i want to do is disappoint people who have supported me from the first chapter of this story, but i really can't do anymore with this chapter.

and just so you guys know i do appreciate all the reviews/alerts/faves. i go to each person's profile b/c i like to 'get to know' my readers. sometimes i find great stories under their faves, so thanks. ;)

and for those of you caught up with the manga....i must say i'm VERY sad about something naruto asked tsunade about in the last week's chapter. i hope that's not a confirmation of the what i've feared. i'm trying not to spoil anything, so i hope this makes sense. i have been sitting at my laptop since 2 this afternoon, it's 11:30 pm now. my butt hurts.....so yeah. i guess i should stop typing so you guys can read this sucky chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO. Caps and Gowns**

The time the pair hoped to spend in each others' arms was far from a reality. Sakura had been given the okay to train full on by Tsunade, and Kakashi was going to make up for the lost time. Each morning arriving at her home at five am to start the day. Since Kiba was there with her, Kakashi pulled him along. Little did either rising senior realize, Jiraiya's instructions to Kakashi was to run the two ragged. He was less worried about Naruto because there was no way Hiashi would let Hinata stay out all night.

Once they finished their training at school the pair were too tired to do anything but hold each other at night and talk until sleep took over. Kiba would never admit it to any of the guys, but this was just as special to him as when they had sex. Sakura was sad to see him go when her parents arrived.

After the incident with Orochimaru and her parents wedding Sakura was finally able to celebrate Kiba's birthday with him. The young woman had managed to get him an autographed football from his favorite player of all time. Kiba was shocked that his girlfriend remembered him talking about how he and his father wore the man's jersey every Sunday they watched football together.

Two weeks before the school year began, Kiba received a notice to report to Itachi's office. He sat in the office with Itachi waiting for Kurenai and Kakashi to arrive. The conversation about sports was casual between the pair until his advisor arrived with Kakashi.

Kurenai sat beside Kiba, and Kakashi took a spot on the wall, pulling out a book.

"And Sakura?" Kurenai asked Itachi.

"She should be here shortly. She had to work at the hospital." Itachi answered. He pulled out two folders with Kiba and Sakura's names on them.

"What's this about?" Kiba asked. He looked from Itachi to Kurenai. True to their level of skill neither expression gave any indication of why he had been summoned here with Sakura. A few incidents where the pair were making out on school property and the closet in the Hokage's Tower had him concerned. Then he remember how far they had actually gotten in the empty hospital room. A blush crossed his face.

"Why is there something you need to tell us Kiba?" Kurenai asked. The red eyes laid a guilt trip on him equal to his mother's.

"Nope, nothing at all." Kiba answered unable to look at his mentor.

"Hmph. I doubt that, but we'll wait until Sakura arrives." Itachi spoke. He shuffled the papers on his desk. The dark Uchiha eyes held a playful expression.

"There better not be," threatened the copy nin without looking up from his book.

Sakura ran into the office muttering an apology. Green eyes grew big when they met the brown ones of the Inuzuka heir. He gave a small shrug answering the unspoken question she gave him.

"Sakura chan please have a seat." Itachi spoke. He gestured to the chair that Kurenai was in. Kurenai moved from the chair to allow Sakura a place to sit.

"I suppose the pair of you are wondering why you have been called here." Itachi began. He paused a moment looking at the two. "I would like to say first I am very proud of the pair of you for your actions against Orochimaru earlier this summer. You both showed a loyalty to Konoha and each other that marks the beginning of great shinobi."

Sakura blushed, while her boyfriend beamed with pride.

"The toughest year of training is upon you, and we need to discuss how it could effect you both and your relationship." Itachi continued. "As Sakura may know, the kunoichi is trained on many aspects the male shinobi is not."

He waited to see recognition from the pair. When they both nodded he began to speak again.

"While in any other year we would go over this information solely with the kunoichi in training, you Kiba kun have provided an obstacle for us." Itachi moved the pencil on his desk back and forth. "Many strong young women have decided to turn away from the life of a shinobi because their boyfriends could not handle a women that was stronger than they were or knowing their girlfriends were sent on missions that may require her being intimate with another man."

Kiba looked a little uncomfortable, and Sakura lowered her head embarrassed.

'Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?' Inner Sakura asked, fanning herself.

"Itachi sensei, as much as I don't like it, I know what's expected of Sakura." Kiba began. His hands intertwined one another. "I also know this is the right path for her. I wouldn't think of changing her mind."

"That's easy to say now Kiba kun, but you are different. Your heightened sense of smell will instantly alert you to those situations." Kakashi spoke up. "It's easy for other men to pretend it doesn't exist because they have no evidence of it. You on the other hand will know each time it's happened, and you need to be prepared to handle it as part of Sakura's job and not anything else."

Kiba shifted in his seat. As much as he hated to admit it, Kakashi was right. The Inuzukas were loyal, but fiercely protective. The possibilities of their lives as ninja were becoming a reality too fast.

"That's why we needed to talk to the both of you today." Kurenai picked up where Kakashi stopped. She looked at Sakura, who was a deep shade of red. Who wouldn't be embarrassed having their boyfriend and three instructors discuss her sex life. "You two have to work on trusting each other. It will be essential. Kiba you have to trust her to do her job, so you won't unconsciously pressure her to quit."

Kiba gave a small nod.

"And you Sakura chan, have to trust Kiba to know he will be faithful to you when being tempted." Itachi said.

Sakura's head snapped up, "What do you mean?"

'Tempted, what the hell is Hottie McSensei talking about?' Inner Sakura jumped up, clutching her fist.

"Sakura chan, you will be undercover sometimes, trying to get information from other shinobi, but kunoichi from other villages will also target Kiba to get information from him." Kurenai answered.

Kiba had a small smile on his face, at Sakura's first reaction. The pink haired girl was scowling, and he could pick up the scent of jealousy rolling off her.

"Yeah, I guess they will won't they," she spoke softly. The young woman's head turned slowly toward her boyfriend. "But he won't cave will he?"

Kiba chuckled at her, "No he won't."

Kurenai rolled her eyes at the sudden switch in Sakura's temperament. Itachi and Kakashi stifled a laugh.

"Good, so that makes this next part easier," Itachi finally spoke again. He looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "There are countless hours that go into training a shinobi. You are expected to be prepared for any situation, and that can only be done by practicing different techniques. The same applies for kunoichi. We would be irresponsible as her instructors to send her out without being prepared. Sakura has displayed a natural ability, so she is one of the student's selected to train this year outside of the classroom for these special techniques."

"This additional training will be hard on her, so she will need your support." Kurenai touched his shoulder. "She needs this to learn how deal with it mentally because it is a part of her job."

Kiba hated this whole conversation. All he wanted to do was grab his girl and take her away from this office.

"This training will begin within the next week. It will be mostly genjutsus, but there will be times when they aren't enough. Again we are telling you this, so that you can be a support for Sakura chan. She will need you," the Uchiha offered. "Remember what we have said. You two have to trust one another. This information stays between this room understood?"

The students nodded affirmation.

"Kiba, you should feel proud of yourself." Kakashi spoke up again. "If you didn't have such a brilliant sense of smell, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You're both dismissed." Itachi told them.

Kurenai knew what Itachi said was true. Throughout the years she had seen many young women quit because they were unable to separate work and personal life. Many civilian men were too insecure to have a girlfriend that was a kunoichi. In Sakura's case if Kiba smelled another man on her, it could cause her to doubt her dedication to the shinobi lifestyle.

The pair stood being instructed to leave. Sakura looked at her boyfriend for reassurance. He felt weak and nausea. He hated his career path, thinking of his dad, and for the countless time after the watching Sakura nearly kill herself this summer he hated _her _job.

The pair were silent as they walked home. She didn't like to see her boyfriend this uncomfortable. The small nose wrinkling as her face frowned.

"Stop that," he whispered. His hand finally touching hers.

"What?"

"Feeling guilty. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Kiba stopped and turned to her. "I have to work this out. It's me not you."

"But if I were just a civilian like Nami, or one of the other girls." Sakura trailed off. Instead of looking at him, she looked past his shoulder.

"This is exactly why they wanted to talk to us, Sakura." Kiba moved to hold her face in his hands. "We have to be strong. You can't falter on your confidence. I trust you. I just have to get use to the idea. We just have to grow up."

Sakura looked into the brown eyes the were staring into hers. Then his lips came down to meet hers. Softly, he sucked on her bottom lip and pulled her into an embrace.

"_I know you're all mine_." Kiba whispered as he continued to kiss her. The Inuzuka stroked her back. Sakura moved her arms around him moving in closer. The world around them stopped turning.

"Get a room you two," a voice drawled behind them. "Nobody wants to see that."

Kiba separated from his girlfriend. Shikamaru walked toward them.

"Jealous," she teased her friend. From moving out of Kiba's arms, she slipped her hand into his.

"Yes, I've always wanted you, run away with me," his voice dead panned. He started climbing the stairs to Sakura's apartment. "C'mon and open the door, I've gotta take a piss."

Sakura shook her head, and Kiba scooped her up bridal style carrying her to her apartment.

A week after the meeting with her senseis and Kiba, Sakura was washing dishes. Her phone rang, and she wiped her wet hands on the capri she was wearing.

"Sakura chan," Itachi's voice spoke to her. "Please meet me at the training facility in twenty minutes."

"Hai, Itachi sensei," she replied. The stopper was removed from the sink letting the water swirl around. Racing through the house, she pulled off her top and went into her room. The tape that bond her chest was wrapped and a shirt that was easy to train with put on. She grabbed her weapons. A note was scribbled and placed on the fridge.

Kakashi had explained to his younger cousins that the more they trained into being shinobi, the less they would depend on their cell phones. Cell phones were not permitted on missions, due to the number of shinobi that could manipulate the frequencies phones operated on. Naruto said they were taking communication old school. For now though, Sakura still texted a message to both Naruto and Kiba to let them know where she would be.

After a full sprint to the training facilities, Sakura opened the front door. The building was close to the hokage tower and was used for shinobi that were on the payroll. The high school students used the smaller facilities, and the university also had a building for it's shinobi in training.

Sakura looked at the large mural on the wall of the leaf village. The wall on the left of her contained the images of the past hokages. She smiled at her uncle, the Fourth. To the right were pictures of each of the clan leaders and the current graduating classes of new genin, chunin, and jounin. Team Gai, Izumo and Kotetsu were there with the other genin. Toku was among the newly promoted chunin, having passed the exam less than a month ago. A few people were sitting on the benches in the lobby area talking.

"Sakura chan, just in time." Itachi smiled at her. He led her down the hallway to the left and entered a room that looked a lot like a study. There were bookshelves and a desk. Also two couches, and three big soft chairs. Itachi closed the door.

"You and I are about to begin more of your kunoichi training. I would have like to have Kurenai san here today, but she was called away on an emergency. The only other person to work on these skills is Kakashi san, and I was pretty sure you didn't want him seeing you this way." Itachi spoke as he sat in one of the chairs.

Sakura sat on the couch. She swallowed hard. The young woman's hands were on each side of her.

"Hai sensei," she whispered. Her eyes glued to the floor in front of her.

"Sakura chan, there is no need to be nervous." Itachi smiled at her and walked to her. He lifted her head to look at him. "This is part of the reason we train, so that you know what to do in these situations, okay?"

The pink haired girl felt her stomach melt as he looked into her eyes. Every girl in school thought Itachi was handsome. His dark eyes and soft smile. There was a silent confidence that came off him at all times. The man wasn't built like a muscle head, but his shoulders were broad and there was a feeling of protection when being in his presence.

"We are going to just do an exercise." He released her from his hands and sat back in his chair. "On your mission to retrieve the scroll from Izumo kun, what was the one advantage you had over him?"

Sakura thought back to when she used her seduction tactics on the now genin. "I'm not sure, sensei."

"Control. He may not have seen it that way, but you were in control the entire time." Itachi spoke. "You were able to manipulate him into doing what you wanted."

Sakura took in the words.

"The most important aspect you can have is to be in control." Itachi moved from the chair to the couch beside her. "As long as you have that you can make an escape if it becomes too much. This isn't just limited to your target's actions, but to your emotions as well. Thus the rule that a shinobi should be void of emotion."

Sakura shivered feeling the man move beside her. Unable to bring herself to look at her instructor.

"Yes, sensei."

Itachi moved his hand to her shoulder, turning her toward him. "For the next few sessions, you will learn to control your body, no matter what it's feeling."

Itachi leaned toward her. Sakura's breath hitched. Her heart felt as if it were going to rip from her chest. The strands of black hair tickled her face. His nose made circles around her cheek.

"Control Sakura," he whispered. "You are letting your inner desires take over. I can hear your heart beating, just breathe."

Sakura tried to do as instructed.

'How the fuck are we suppose to breath, when the hottest freakin sensei in the school is nearly kissing us?' Inner Sakura screamed.

'Oh so nice of you to show up now.' Sakura chastised.

'You didn't think I was going to miss this did you?' Inner Sakura bounced up and down.

'Wait shut up, he's saying something.' Sakura hushed her.

"That's it Sakura, you're doing better." Itachi's hands moved from her shoulders to caress her arms. "You have to put on an act. Let him believe you are enjoying this, when in your mind you are calculating your next move."

Her mouth went dry, feeling the Uchiha's breath on her next.

"In one of my pockets there is a blue scroll, your objective is to find that scroll, remove it from me, and hide it in your pocket." Itachi continued nuzzling her neck. "And then leave without me noticing it's gone. No genjutsu, just what you've learned in class, you have seven minutes."

Sakura heard the words that were being said, and tried to force her mind to focus. She moved her hands to his back and began to stroke it.

Itachi took the lesson to a new level, by trailing his tongue along the crevice of her neck. His eyelashes making butterfly kisses along the way. Sakura leaned her head back at the sensation.

How the hell was she suppose to survive seven minutes of this. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire.

Then lips touched her cheek. The Uchiha kissed across her face until he reached her lips. The young woman in front of him shivered at his touch on her lips. Hands that were once on her arms, were now moving up her sides not stopping until they reached her breasts.

A moan escaped her lips. Her hands froze. He tilted his head to the left, and swiped her mouth with his lips asking for entrance. In the darkness that was her mind, Sakura could see a flash of white. The image came closer and she could make out four paws running toward her. The body of her boyfriend ran toward her. Kiba flooded her thoughts, and caused Sakura to pull back.

"Get him out of your mind," Itachi whispered into her mouth. "You are working, he has no place here. Work and home are separate."

He didn't let her go, yet pulled her even closer to him. Focused on her mission again, she moved her hands from his back to his shoulders, with thoughts of the lessons from Namida sensei. Her mouth opened to him.

Itachi's tongue slowly entered her mouth. A calloused hand continued to rub the fabric of her shirt and the other threaded through her hair. It kept her close to him.

There was a knot building up in Sakura's stomach. Throbbing started to take over her private area.

'God does he know how to kiss,' her inner thoughts melted.

The Uchiha tighten his grip on her hair. Sakura tried to redirect her attention to finding the scroll. His lips moved down her neck, then to her ear.

The breath made her shudder, and his fingers teased her nipple mercilessly.

"Awwh," she eeped. Words the man whispered in her ear started to take over her consciousness.

A moment later he pulled away. The flush on her face made him chuckle.

"Sakura chan, you have failed your first mission." Itachi told her.

The wheels in her mind attempted to change gears.

"You'll have to learn to go from a moment of complete arousal, to battle ready," a voice spoke to her from the distance. "Sakura chan, can you hear me?"

Snapping back at the sound of the word chan, she nodded.

"I failed," she looked at him. Itachi had moved from the sofa to the chair again.

"Unfortunately yes you did," he pulled the scroll from his back pocket. "But this is a lesson for you. It was easy for you to kiss me because you trust me, but what if I looked like this."

A hand signal made, and he transformed into an overweight man, with very little hair, a few missing teeth, and greasy skin. Sakura tried not to make a face at replacement in front of her, but it was unavoidable.

"See Sakura chan, not everyone is going to appeal to you." Itachi released the ninjutsu. "So we will continue this again tomorrow. I have to meet with the hokage."

"Hai sensei," Sakura said. She stood and bowed following the instructor from the room.

Sakura returned home, and canceled her night out with the girls. She needed to think about what happened that day. Kiba was out with the guys, so she couldn't talk to him about it. The kunoichi in training waited for her parents to come home.

To her disappointment, her father came home first. After making him a sandwich, the daughter sat with her dad and talked for two hours on how to overcome her shortcomings. It was by far one of the most uncomfortable, but important conversations of Jiraiya's life. Feeling better, Sakura snuck out of her room to wait for her boyfriend, naked and in his bed.

Kiba came home around two am, buzzed. He didn't turn on the light to his room, but started to strip after closing his door. Down to his boxers, he walked over to his bed. The sheet had been kicked off revealing a pink haired goddess sleeping in his bed. The moon shone on her hair as she looked so peaceful. There was a weird scent of Itachi on her. Kiba had to focus to ignore it.

"Damn, I'm the luckiest man in the world." Kiba whispered. He climbed into his bed, and kissed the back of her shoulder. His arm snaked around her waist. "Were you waiting for me?"

A sleepy response came from the medic.

"Then let me make it worth your wait." Kiba gently turned her over and licked from the bottom of her stomach to her neck. The couple spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

Sakura watched the university students mill about. It was her first day of classes at the university. The young woman was taking an advanced human physiology class as her senior science. Shino had an advanced class of earth science, and Shikamaru was taking an advanced human psychology course. After science, Shino left the campus to return to the high school for Ibiki's math class, while Sakura and Shikamaru stayed for their quantitative reasoning and analytical statistics class.

The two prodigies had would then go back to the high school for English IV with Yamato, followed by lunch and ninja arts as their afternoon class. The hokage decided because of the tragedy over the summer, Sakura and Naruto would remain a two man cell. Trying to bring in a new teammate was not something the Uzumaki kids wanted or could handle emotionally. Orochimaru's attacked made the pair closer, if that were even possible.

Sakura sat on the bench outside the mathematics building waiting for Shikamaru to arrive. The air was just a little cool for August, but she was happy to be outside. She smoothed her uniform skirt as she crossed her legs and looked over the notes from her science class.

"Ohhhh, aren't you just adorable," an almost male voice shouted. "Just so perfect sitting there like a living doll!"

Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Approaching her was a male in a bright purple coat and a walking stick. The waist long white blond hair blew in the wind as he approached, and beautiful amber eyes smiled at her. His skin was perfectly smooth and pale.

He walked over and sat beside her on the bench, with a group of other upper classmen standing off to the side. Sakura recognized the one in the tie as the teacher's assistant from her human physiology class. The other three males she had not seen before, but that was expected since this was just her first day.

"I always wanted to wear a school uniform like that, but my family wouldn't let me," he continued. He patted the young woman on the knee. "You do realize that you are now at university and aren't require to wear a uniform anymore?"

"Well, yes I do." Sakura answered, a little confused. "But I have to wear this."

"No deary, you can wear what you really want," the man continued. His hands moving to Sakura's hair. "Your hair is fabulous though. Such a cute cut that frames your face."

'Who is this?' Inner Sakura asked.

'I have no idea.' Sakura replied.

'Is it a girl or a boy?' Inner tilted her head to the side with a perplexed look on her face.

'I think it's a Haku.' Sakura's face scrunched up at the person beside her.

'Lift up the coat to be sure.' Inner Sakura suggested.

'Ewh no! I'm not going to do that, but it would answer a lot of questions.' Sakura shook her head, her eyes trailing down his waist involuntarily.

'Girl or guy it's gorgeous.' Inner Sakura smiled goofily.

'You're right about that.' Sakura giggled.

Inner Sakura was right, all of the guys, in front of her were hot. They looked older, so they weren't freshmen.

"Ayame you idiot, she obviously is still in high school. Now take your hands from her hair," the man with the tie ordered. "Stop making a spectical of yourself, you haven't even introduced yourself."

The white haired man removed his hand. "Oh that is true, I'm Kajitsu Ayame."

Ayame extended his hand to Sakura, and she shyly took it. She looked around for Shikamaru.

"These are my cousins, Kajitsu Shigure and Kajitsu Hatori." Ayame introduced. "The other two gentlemen are Hijiri Shimon and Mozuku Ryuu."

The group bowed to Sakura.

"I'm Uzumaki Sakura." Sakura introduced herself. It was one of the first times that Sakura had to used her birth name of Uzumaki. She felt herself blush at the other's gaze upon her.

"Nice to meet you Sakura chan," Shigure replied. He turned back to the others.

"So Sakura chan you are still in high school, are you waiting for a relative?" Ayame asked.

The energy radiating from him was almost contagious. Sakura couldn't help but to perk up with him beside her. There was a confidence about him that reminded her of Itachi sensei or Kakashi niisan, but a boldness that rivaled Gai sensei.

"Oh no, I'm taking two courses here, and after this I have to go back to my school." Sakura answered. Her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Aren't you just so smart! I want to just pinch your little cheeks!" Ayame squealed. Everything about this man was over the top. His hands clasped together as he screamed.

"Ayame please, try not to embarrass our family behave yourself." Hatori instructed. He placed a hand on Ayame's shoulder forcing him to sit back down, instead of running around like he had been. "Sakura chan, nice to meet you. Please make sure you study for Kinmi sensei's class. He is a very thorough instructor, and I'm sure your mother could agree with me on that."

"Hai Hatori senpai. Thank you for the advice." Sakura answered.

Having Ayame under control, Hatori turned his attention to their other friends.

"Oh don't mind those two, I love them but they are incredibly boring. Hatori is a pre med major, so he is wound a little tight. Shigure is an English literature major." Ayame spoke. "They aren't as fun as I am. Those friends of theirs, all eggheads and dull. I am a fashion and design major."

"The names! Your names are just like those characters on that anime!" Sakura smiled. The names had bugged her. When the names snapped into placed, she could understand how close to characters each of the young men were.

"Yes, the creator is a cousin of ours, so as a way to pay homage she name the characters after us." Ayame explained. "So what courses are you studying here little butterfly."

The pair talk for five minutes more, before Shikamaru walked up with a curious look on his face. Sakura gave Ayame a hug, after promising to get him in touch with Ino's mom to see if he could help with the Yamanaka and Akimichi wedding.

The eight friends were ordered to Kakashi's classroom instead of going to the gym for their ninja arts class. Each of their parents were there, and also the Hokage. Jiraiya informed the group, they were not participating in the normal ninja arts class, but would have three periods, for English, science, and math, then the rest of the day in training. World cultures and government would also be incorporated into their training.

"The reason we are being so strict on you is because of the potential we have in this room." The Third spoke. "Never has there been a larger group of heirs in one class. This year has been designed to be tougher than any other training we have created."

He looked at the group, and turned to Jiraiya for him to continue.

"As the Third was saying, you will have at least two overnight missions a month. Also you will leave an hour later than the other students." Jiraiya spoke. He noticed the group to trying to hold in a collective groan. "You each have an automatic bid as genin next year, but you will need to pass the ninja arts class, as well as your other classes. You must also pass the forest survival part of the genin exam. This should be easier for you since you are group on teams together."

Jiraiya paused before he started again, "This year will be harder than you can imagine, but each of you have the potential and ability to soar. The heirs of each clan here in Konoha represents the strength and pride of each one. Remember that each time you want to quit or each time you feel exhausted from training."

With that said, the Hokage dismissed the group to begin to train with their senseis.

Pleased with her first day of classes and the brutal training Kakashi gave them, Sakura plopped onto her bed. She smiled at thoughts of how great her senior year was going to be, even if it included threatening Shikamaru each day to live up to his responsibilities as the student body president. Not to mention the new training schedule her dad, Itachi, and Kakashi had come up for them.

The Uzumaki family had moved into their new home. Sakura and Naruto were told that the apartments both families had would be sub leased until the two were ready to move out on their own. Leaving the Haruno apartment, Itou san shouted how grateful she was that the apartment was finally going to be quiet. However her joy was short lived when Tsunade rented the apartment to an upcoming band. At the house warming party the twins gave for their parents, Kakashi surprised Shizune with an engagement necklace.

The time passed quickly for the group. Ino was given another blow out party by her father, despite his protests. To leave behind her childhood, she decided on a pajama party. Normally laid back Chouji nixed the idea that Ino had of the girls dressing in nighties. That was before Kiba or Naruto had even said anything about it. Sakura was able to have her first birthday party since moving to Suna. The end of October celebration was of course a Halloween theme.

The beginning of a new year rolled into spring and the Cultural Festival was approaching. Against everyone's wishes, Ino chaired the committee once again. Chouji informed her to see him after the week had passed. Kiba felt the same way about Sakura, since she was chairing the prom committee. Both girl's tempers were short and no one knew this better than their friends.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino sat outside the store waiting for Sakura to exit. The Cultural Festival was the following week, and before having lunch the pink haired girl insisted on stopping at the outdoor mall to look for a new pair of shorts for her cheerleader outfit on sports day. Shikamaru was reclining on the grass looking at the sky. Shino sat on the bench, while Kiba was perched in a branch in the tree.

The wind carried a familiar scent to Kiba's nose, and his head turned toward the approaching teens.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Shino asked. He stood from the bench and looked toward the group approaching. Kiba hopped down from the tree, in position by his teammate. Shikamaru let out a sigh. He wasn't exactly sure who the male and female walking down the sidewalk were, but he knew from Kiba and Shino's reactions he needed to be ready for anything.

Sakura walked from the store, "Hey guys, I'm done."

She looked at her boys, and followed their line of vision.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Sakura screamed. She dropped the bags in her hands and ran down the sidewalk.

"SAKURA!" Temari shouted, seeing the girl running toward her.

Sakura and Temari hugged each other, falling over laughing.

"Could you two be any more embarrassing?" Kankuro said, pulling them up. "Hey, little girl. I missed you."

"You too," she answered pulling him into a hug. She looked at two of her oldest friends. "I'm glad to see you're ok, but where's Gaara?"

Sakura looked at the brunette boy with green eyes standing beside Kankuro. Ankitsu, was a year older than Sakura, but she still knew him as the last guy Temari said she was dating.

"He had to stay back with Dad," Temari answered. She gave an irritated look to the male on her left. "So we were lucky enough to have Ankitsu with us."

"Hey Sakura chan," said boy greeted. He gave a short bow to Sakura.

The Konoha girl smiled at him and returned the gesture. From Temari's attitude, she could gage the pair had broken up. It wasn't much of a surprise to Sakura either. Temari was known in Suna as the 'love 'em and leave 'em' type. "How are you Ankitsu senpai?"

"I've been better," he said with an eye roll.

Both Sakura and Kankuro knew better than to get in the middle of this argument. Kankuro reached for Sakura's arm and pulled her away.

"And you little girl, how has life been treating you here." Kankuro asked.

"What's up?" Kiba said looking between the pair. The guys stopped short at the reunion. Kiba eyed Kankuro, sizing the Suna nin once more. "Sakura?"

Sakura laughed on the inside at her boyfriend's obvious jealousy.

"Kiba you remember Kankuro," she asked timidly. Her eyes locked with the Inuzuka. "And you met Shino also, but I don't think you met Nara, Shikamaru. Guys this is Kankuro and his sister Temari, and Yuy Ankitsu."

Sakura waited for Kiba to make the first move. His reaction to Kankuro would determine the Sand nins acceptance here.

"What's up man," Kiba said. He had not broken eye contact with the puppet master.

"What's up." Kankuro replied. A small snarl was present on his face.

"Good, now that we know everyone," Temari spoke up. Her eyes passed over Kiba's body, then the other two. Her arm looped around Sakura's, as she pulled her away from Kankuro. "You have got to tell me, who is who here, and where I can find a decent pink top."

"Oh, you wanna go to Jolteon Forever! Super cute clothes," she pulled Temari in the direction of the store. "Either that or Silver Moon."

"Are you fuckin serious, another store? Sakura I'm starving, let's go eat." Shikamaru snapped. The shadow wielder looked over the blond beside her.

Sakura's lips turned into a smile, at the thought running through her mind.

"Why don't you just be a dear and let two old friends catch up," Temari looked at him. "Sakura honestly, haven't I taught you better about controlling boys?"

Sakura laughed at Temari's antics.

"Babe, why don't you and Temari go do the girlfriend catch up thing," Kiba began. His stomach as empty as Shikamaru's. "We'll take Kankuro and Ankistu with us and meet you guys later."

Internally Kankuro and Ankistu both sighed relief at the suggestion. Kankuro hated shopping, and Ankistu hated being around a bitchy ex girlfriend.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura looked at Temari, who nodded in agreement. "Just behave, _all of you_."

She looked from Kiba to Kankuro. Amusement crossed her face when both nodded to her looking as innocent as newborns.

Kiba walked over to his girlfriend, kissing her lips. He leaned into her ear, "Stop playing matchmaker in your head."

She giggled, "I have no idea what you are talking about, but he does like blonds, and this one's no push over."

"You're awful." Kiba kissed her once more. With that he turned and walked off toward the restaurants in the outdoor mall.

"Damn, he fuckin radiates sex," the visiting kunoichi commented. Looking at the retreating boys.

"Who, Kiba?" Sakura began. "Or Shikamaru?"

"Well, I can't fuck Kiba obviously." Temari joked. "So I guess I'll have to hurt the pineapple head."

"You know I thought the same thing when I first saw him," the younger girl laughed as they entered the store.

Sitting at the restaurant two hours later, Sakura decided to ask about her ex.

"He's changed so much Sakura." Temari began. Her facial expression changed. "From being attacked like that, then you not coming back,"

Sakura winced at the remark. This was all her fault.

"No don't feel guilty Sakura. He lost his chance with you, that's not your fault." Temari reached over the table and touched her hand. "But when he's gotten more introverted if that were possible. Kankuro says he hears him talking to himself in the night. It's just gotten worse than before."

Sakura felt her heart break a little. Thinking of how much progress Gaara had made coming out of his industrial strength shell, only to be pushed further in, made her sad. She remembered the days before he had opened up. Villagers feared him, and in returned he felt like a monster. After a long time of reassuring him, their circle of friends had gotten Gaara to feel included. Now what had become of him.

"I don't know what to say, Tem." Sakura whispered. She wanted to cry, but knew if Gaara heard she did that he would only think she pitied him. He hated pity more than the hatred the villagers had for him.

"That's why Dad likes to keep him close now." Temari looked out of the window. The sun was starting to set. "Baki sensei also doesn't let him get too far out of his sight. But I don't want to talk that anymore, tell me about Kiba and have you dropped the prude act and given it up yet!"

The two friends laughed over a late lunch, early dinner.

Kiba hated being slightly wrong. It was an ego thing. Sakura had told him several times after his first encounter with Kankuro and Gaara that the pair were ok. After spending the day with the two nin from Suna, he would have to admit his girlfriend was right. The guys spent a majority of the afternoon shooting pool and watching sports at a local sports bar. The night had taken over the sky, and Kiba was now anxious to see that pink haired girl that made his heart race. The group left, with Kiba's noise leading the way. Neither girl answered their cell phones, and they rationed the pair were at a club and unable to hear them.

They arrive at a college dance club, and walked to the front of the line of people waiting to get in.

"You sure we can get in?" Ankistu asked. The club was for twenty one and older.

"Hmph. You have no idea who we are do you?" Kiba answered. Ankistu looked at the Inuzuka a little confused, but Kankuro was quick on figuring it out. Simply because Kankuro had also lived a life of privilege.

The bouncer at the door, bore the Akimichi birthmarks on his cheeks. He moved from the doorway to allow them entrance. "Kiba san, no fighting tonight."

Kiba laughed as he patted the arm of the man while entering the club. "You have my word, we'll behave as much as possible."

"Thanks, I'm still kinda hung over from last night, and not in the mood for any crap tonight." Chistui nodded to each one as they entered.

"Oh you're just like them," Ankistu mentioned. His head nodded toward Kankuro. Shino merely grunted at the accusation.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Kiba turned facing him nose to nose.

"No, I don't." Ankistu said. Sure he was this boy's senior, but he could feel a strong sense of chakra coming form him

"If they used their fake id's Sakura will have blue hair, and Temari red." Kankuro spoke up. He wouldn't mind seeing Ankistu get his clock cleaned, but his dad would be pissed if they got into a fight in an allied village.

The group moved into the club. The lights were flashing and the music loud. Kiba walked following his girlfriend's scent. The corner of the club had several males kissing.

"What the fuck?" Shino asked. His eyebrows raised above his glasses.

The five stopped and looked at the blue haired girl and the red head beside her watching the displays of affection in front of them.

"What are you doing little one?" Kiba asked. He moved into the booth with her. The others sitting down also. The dog trainer looked at his girl with blue hair. It was different than the pink of course, but he had to admit she looked sexy in anything.

"See those two think they are making out with Tem, and those four think they are kissing me. The last two are just going at at it," Sakura giggled. She looked at her puzzled friends faces. "What? I'm suppose to practice my genjutsu. Just be glad I didn't do to you guys."

"I don't know Sakura, it might be kinda hot." Temari laughed.

"What the hell have to two of you been drinking?" Kankuro looked at the glasses in front of the two girls.

Kiba could smell a little alcohol on Sakura's breath, but she was not drunk. Temari had a smirk plastered on her face as she eyed Shikamaru. Lust was coming from both of the teens. Kiba wondered how long it would be they ended up rolling around naked.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Let's go," Kiba said. He grabbed the pink haired girl's wrist. "We can go to a real club and you can get some dancing in."

"Awh, but I like watching them," Sakura pointed to the men in front of them kissing. "Those two are my favorite, they know how to use their hands."

"You've always been a perv," the middle Suna child said. "But seriously let's go hit another spot, this one's dead."

Having been his friend for many years, Sakura knew Kankuro was getting at something else. There weren't enough unattached girls in the club they were in.

"I don't know, it's better now." Temari smirked. Her foot moved up Shikamaru's leg under the table. The two held a gaze.

"Hmph." Shikamaru grunted. His hand grabbed the foot and began to rub it. "I was thinking of just heading home."

As if on cue, Temari let a small yawn escape. "Yeah, me too."

"Oh you are subtle." Sakura winked at Temari.

"Let's just head over to Twilight, and see what happens from there." Shino suggested. He knew Shikamaru was done with them for the evening, and Temari would follow him. Kankuro in his opinion had a good idea of hitting another club. He didn't see anyone who was peeking his interest.

"Sounds good," Kiba said sliding out and offering Sakura his hand. "Change before you release the genjutsu."

Sakura released the transformation jutsu, her pink hair returning. "Party pooper."

"Are you coming with," the dog trainer asked Shikamaru.

"Nah, I'm going to walk her back to her hotel." Shikamaru answered. The heir turned to Suna's princess. "Let's go."

"Bitch don't order me around." Temari snapped. Her lips curled into a devious smile, then focused her attention to her oldest girlfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Sakura smiled and hugged her. "Don't hurt him. He's my best friend."

"Oh I plan on hurting him a couple of times," the Suna kunoichi laughed.

The group separated. In Twilight, Sakura nudged Kankuro in the way of a few girls for the evening. When Kiba left to walk Sakura to home, there were at least three girls fawning over the Sand nin.

Temari opened the door of her hotel room, and allowed Shikamaru to enter. He watched the way her hips swayed as she made her way to the bed.

"You just gonna stand there, or are you a little scaredy cat?" Temari teased. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs.

"I'm not scared of anything Sand princess." Shikamaru countered. Crossing the room and stood in front of her. His member very close to her face. "I just hope you can do more with that mouth than talk shit."

Temari leaned forward and nibbled on the fabric of his jeans.

"Let's just see if you can even fill my mouth," she took the zipper into her teeth and pulled it down.

Shikamaru survived the weekend with Temari, and the friends were now faced with the upcoming genin exam. The seniors did get to have their fun during the senior trip. Kiba was glad that he was there with Sakura this year. With Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai as chaperones, none of the eight friends attempted to follow rules about their sleeping arrangements. In fact none of the friends saw their jounin instructors the entire length of the trip.

In the weeks before the test Sakura saw less and less of Kiba. Prom came and the couple was relieved for the break.

The kunoichi in training had a suspicion that Ino was the other girl Itachi sensei was training. Sakura wasn't surprised that it was Ino. The blond had a natural ability to draw people's attention into her. Her thoughts were confirmed when she and Ino were told their practical would consist of traveling to Suna and using the skills Itachi and Kakashi had taught them. Sakura was doing much better with the skills after practicing with Itachi and Kurenai three times a week. Tsunade had also given her a few tips to make the situation easier.

Their senseis had been right about the training being stressful on their relationship. Kiba and Sakura spent a month arguing over simple things, when the root of their problem was the kunoichi training. It was then when Sakura began to think Ino was the other student. The engaged couple had almost called off their wedding, but the Yamanaka princess would not tell anyone why. The least Sakura could do was to give the girl a hug and telling her she truly understood why they were fighting. Once Ino looked into Sakura's eyes, she knew the girl really did.

"A week," Kiba groaned. "We've had no time together as it is, and you're leaving for a week?"

"I have to." Sakura said packing her bag. "You won't even know I'm gone."

"You are crazy if you don't think I won't miss seeing you," he reached to embrace her from behind. "I expect you in my bed, the moment you arrive home."

"Oh you are so demanding," she giggled as he kissed her neck. The inu was then pushed away with her hips. "But now I have to pack, so mind your manners."

"You are so cruel," he said landing on her bed. The hardest part was explaining to Naruto that she was going on a training mission with their sensei that didn't include him.

Sakura wondered when they returned home how Ino was going to explain the giant hickey on her neck to her fiancé. This was one of the few times she was glad that her Godfather had forced the genjutsus into her body. Doing these type of missions the technique was perfect for. It was hard enough for Kiba with the scent of another man on his girl, but physical evidence would make it worse.

The teams were summoned to begin the next portion of the exams. Ibiki proctored the written part, and Anko was the proctor for the survival portion. Kurenai's team smashed the record time in the survival portion of the exam by six hours. Kiba and Shino were both proud to beat their fathers' record, but not as proud as Shibi was for the pair. The Aburame clan head knew his former partner was looking down on his son beaming. For a two man cell, Team Kakashi finished fourth among the students.

By some fluke Anko and Iruka hosted the one on one matches and the crowd was four times as loud as years before with the number of heirs taking the exam. The Hokage himself spoke to the crowd, stating how it made his heart full to see such displays of family pride within the crowds. He continued to speak of such a strong will of fire that possessed the group of students testing within Konoha. Until he attempted to sneak a piece of Ankos' dango, and she kicked the man out of the announcer's booth.

Naruto's heart dropped in the first round of the one on one matches when he had to face Hinata. Kiba and Shino encouraged their teammate from their holding area, but not as loudly as Sakura was cheering for her brother. Sakura was able to defeat Chouji in the first round, then Ino in the second. Naruto was forced to fight Shino. Shikamaru got the better of the jinchuuriki in the semi finals, and Sakura was defeated by Kiba. The final match pitted Kiba against Shikamaru, with Shikamaru coming out the victor.

Graduation arrived, and Shikamaru was ranked number one in the class. Sakura was a little more than mad about losing to her best friend. He was more upset that being valedictorian would require him to write and give a speech at the awards ceremony.

The noise from the auditorium erupted as the graduating class of sixty two marched out. The newly named alumni smiled brightly at the crowd. Shouts and cheers were heard from various clan members to the new genin.

During the ceremony the Hokage spoke to the class, and Jiraiya called the names of the twelve new genin to come on stage to receive their forehead protectors.

"Aburame Shino." The was a buzzing sound that resembled a nest of bees that started with his fellow classmates, that traveled through the crowd.

"Akimichi Chouji." The crowd burst into cheers of 'Chubby Boy!' The Akimichi heir stepped up, and the forehead protector tied around him by Jiraiya.

"Hyuuga Hinata." A proud Hiashi sat without emotion. His youngest child in contrast stood loudly and cheered for her sister. Neji joined his cousin Hanabi in cheering for the shy girl.

"Inuzuka Kiba." A wave of dog barks were heard. Toku and Samo being the loudest, but Kiba could have sworn he heard Sakura's voice too.

"Nara Shikamaru." Sakura, Ino, and Chouji began the snores that made Shikaku laugh at his son's favorite past time.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The word hokage was shouted over and over as he walked onto the stage. The blond looked at the crowd and yelled 'Believe it!'

"Uzumaki Sakura." Samo, Sasuke, and Hayase let out a whistle for the now kunoichi. Kiba not wanting to be outdone let out his own. Followed by Kotestu, then Izumo and soon the whole crowd of boys.

"Yamanaka Ino." Chouji yelled out, "Love you Princess!" Followed by Naruto and Kiba making kissing noises that the rest of the graduating class copied.

Now they were graduates of high school and genin. Hugs and shouts of joy were exchanged.

Sakura and Naruto released their embrace, as Naruto went to hug his girlfriend. Shikamaru pulled Sakura into a large hug. Shino and Kiba shared a brotherly hug. Sakura kissed Shikamaru's cheek and turned to congratulate Shino in the same way. After hugging her friends, the pink haired kunoichi was smothered in a bear hug from her boyfriend. The kiss he gave her took her breath away. Parents began to gather around the group, along with other clan members and elders, taking pictures, shaking hands, and hugging each of the new shinobi. It felt like the completion of a long task, but the different clan elders felt confident in their future leaders.

Tsume as most of the mothers were teary eyed seeing the Leaf Village symbol on her son's head. Shibi beamed, as the former team Ino-Shika-Cho patted the backs of each of them. Tsunade and Jiraiya found their kids in the commotion and the family was reunited when Kakashi appeared.

"Kiba come over here son," Jiraiya called. Flashes were constantly popping as pictures were being snapped.

Kiba broke away from his aunt, to go over to the sannin. "Thanks Jiraiya sama, I couldn't breath."

"I need you to come with us after this has died down. Do not leave because there is something serious we need to discuss," the toad sage instructed. "Don't worry you won't be late for whatever party it is you guys are going to, but like I said this is very important and bring Akamaru."

"Hai," Kiba answered before being tackled by Crush and Samo.

After another half hour the chaos died away, Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto found themselves being called by Kakashi. Kakashi gave Tsume a nod and led the three away.

Walking for several moments, Sakura asked where they were going, but did not receive an answer. The seriousness of her cousin's stance began to concern each of the new ninja. As they approached the official training grounds near the Hokage tower, the three could see to the two sannin already there.

"Each of you have passed the test to represent Konoha as shinobi. The forehead protectors you wear were not given to you solely on your family heritage, but based on your performances during your exams. For that reason we have the three of your here with us today." Tsunade stated.

"Had you merely made genin because of your family ties, we would have never called upon you." Kakashi added. "You are here because of your skills, and that alone. Not your family."

The genin looked at each of the adults facing them, still pondering what they were talking about. The older shinobi each pulled out a scroll from the formal robes they were wearing. They took three steps that separated them from the former high school students, offering the scrolls. Not knowing what else to do, the three bowed and accepted the papers.

"Unwind them." Jiraiya ordered.

They did as told. Sakura looked and could see her mother's name written on a column, as well as her grandmother's. Naruto saw his uncle's name and his father's. Kakashi's name was written on the scroll Kiba held, and as he looked at the names further down, he recognized many as Inuzukas.

"Inuzuka Kiba, because of your family traits and abilities. I am presenting you with my summoning scroll. Please draw blood and write your name in the empty column." Kakashi stated. "I believe after working with you this year, if anyone has the ability to use these nin dogs, it is you. Along with Akamaru, these nin dogs, and your natural abilities, you will be the best tracking ninja the world has possibly seen."

Kiba's eyes grew wide. The ability to summon Kakashi's nin dogs was a great honor. The inu bit his thumb, drawing blood and wrote his name beside Kakashi's.

"The hand signals are as follows," Kakashi nodded for him to perform the summoning.

Kiba followed his lead and placed his hand down on the ground to complete the jutsu. The pack of nin dogs appeared.

"You called boss?" Pakkun looked at Kakashi.

"Not me," he pointed to Kiba.

"An Inuzuka eh? We haven't served the alpha family in ages. Your clan is the one that originated this agreement, it seems only right we are serving them again." Pakkun stated. The dog stared at Kiba waiting for a reaction. The subtle fight for dominance began. The nin dogs did not realize they were looking at the future alpha of the clan until they felt the change in Kiba's chakra. The aggressiveness and natural dominance over powered the dogs, and each bowed his head to their new master.

"The clan heir, I presume." Pakkun asked of Kiba.

"Yes, and I'll work with your team as much as I do with Akamaru." Kiba answered. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Fine," Pakkun and the other dogs barked at the completion of the new contract holder.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei for trusting me," Kiba bowed to him.

Kakashi nodded. He looked at Tsunade to continue.

"Sakura this has been passed through the women of our family for generations. You are now a kunoichi and have such great potential you scare me. Please sign your name." Tsunade ordered. A moment of pride passed her face as she passed on a piece of her family's legacy.

Sakura bit her finger and signed her name on the contract.

"The hand gestures are," Tsunade performed, as Sakura copied. Sakura placed her hand down on the ground.

Before them appeared Katsuyu. "My lady, you called."

"Not this time, she did." Tsunade pointed to her daughter.

Sakura bowed to the slug in front of her.

"Another lady of the family," the slug spoke softly. "We will be good together."

"Thank you." Sakura said to her new summon.

"Son your turn, this is a proud moment for each of us to share our contracts with the three of you. It will mean more work for the animals we summon, being under a contract with two shinobi now instead of one, but you deserve this. Naruto sign your name." Jiraiya began.

The new genin bit his finger and signed. He then mimicked his dad's hand movements.

A poof was heard and a small toad appeared.

"What am I doing here?" Gamatatsu asked. "Jiraiya san, why did you call me?"

"Gamatatsu, Naruto summoned you." Jiraiya answered. "Where's your dad?"

"He's sleeping, and I was bored," the small toad whined. "He sure is little to be summoning us."

"Hey! I'm a shinobi now!" Naruto protested.

"Mhm." Gamatatsu teased. "You're still tiny."

"What! Hope about we have toad soup for dinner!" Naruto shouted, jumping at the toad.

"Settle down you two." Jiraiya commanded. "Naruto we will work on summoning the boss when you return from the lake, but for now you get the general idea."

"Hai," the blond answered, still glaring at the toad.

"Release the summons," the blond sanin instructed.

With a poof all three were gone.

"Now go party and have fun," Kakashi said. A gleam in his eye, "Cause school is out for me! No more pencils, no more books!"

Since Sakura and Naruto had been promoted, Kakashi was no longer a teacher in the high school. His time devoted to working with his younger cousins. The group burst into laughter.

Resting in her bed that night, Sakura was excited about the new path her life was taking. She was a kunoichi, a medic in training, and the girlfriend of the hottest shinobi Konoha would ever know.

* * *

so review if you want to. i'll probably think you are crazy if you said the chapter was great...but my ego can't handle any flames right now. and i hope you guys liked the shikamaruxtemari moment. i tired to work it in for some of the shikamaruxtemari fans. and itachixsakura....hehe well i was just being a little naughty there. hehe seven minutes in Heaven. lol recently i've watched a few of fruits basket eps, so the frubu boys had to make an appearance. expect for kyo, he's too much like kiba.

oh and i know sakura's b-day is in march but naruto's is in october and since they are twins & he's the oldest, here there b-day is october.

i promise the next chapter will be better. the transition from high school to ninja life made it this hard to write, but the next chapter is easier for me. and i'm pretty sure there'll be some lemon.

terri


	43. One Moves Up One Moves On

whoa! has it really been THAT long? yeah i guess it has. so here i am. please forgive me, most of you know i have 3 boys, but what most of you don't know is that this is the busiest time of year for my job. for those of you who work retail, think of it as Christmas squared. we have been on a mandatory 10 hours a week overtime for the past 3 weeks. so it's been really hard on my family, not to mention my writing. i do write during my lunch hour, but it's almost impossible when i come home. don't get me wrong i am really, really, thankful for my job. si if you guys can forgive me, i'll give you this extra large, super sized, chapter.

for those of you reading 'last name,' i'm working on that too. and those others who may be reading 'a father's plea,' that's going to be updated soon too.

thanks for being so patient. and "Pete" thanks for your review, i had just finished writing when i got it! so i'll take your suggestions into writing the next chapter! :)

and bunny chan, snuggled...*super glomp* how are you? foca, rinny (you're always rinny to me ^_^), thousand....how's it? foreign, black kat, bellacullen...what's new? darkpetal, mrs cake, bdaniels, harunosakura, aloha, silvermoon....are you guys stealing my chocolate...cause i had some right here and now it's gone *wipes mouth suspicously*

Oh and another thing....QUEST CREW won America's Best Dance Crew!!!! That made me soooo happy!!!!!

there were like hundreds of other things i wanted to tell you guys, but damn if i can remember....geez i'm gettin old.

oh in this chapter...they grow up. i do believe if my notes are correct (they are in the car and it's raining so no i won't go get them) by the end of the chapter, they are like 22. i think.

* * *

**CHAPTER 43. One Moves Up One Moves On.**

The celebration of graduation had passed, and the new genin were preparing for their careers. Kiba received a note to report to Jiraiya's office after his morning workout with his mother. He knocked on the office door waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in," granted Jiraiya. He was sitting at his desk going over chuunin applicants. "Sit down Kiba."

"Yes Jiraiya sama, you wanted to see me?" Kiba rarely felt nervous around the sage. He'd known Jiraiya since he was seven. It wasn't until he started seeing Sakura that Kiba began to feel uneasy.

"Yes son," Jiraiya put his pen down. He stood and walked around the desk to sit on the edge in front of Kiba. "I've known you since you and Naruto flooded the boys' bathrooms for a week straight, when was it the second grade?"

Kiba laughed at the memory. Naruto had moved into their classroom at the beginning of their second school year. The two hit it off immediately, but it wasn't without a few arguments between the pair. Kiba and Shino were friends from infancy and so were Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru. Neji and Hinata were family, and when the seven met in kindergarten everything slid into place. Naruto evened the group out and now with Sakura and Tenten they were complete.

"He was the yin to my yang," the genin answered.

"You guys really gave us a run for our money as your parents. But despite all the skipping, fights, girls, and things I don't think I want to know about, I can see the good in each of you." Jiraiya started. He rubbed his leg. "That is why I've _allowed_ you to date my daughter."

Kiba looked at the man in front of him.

"But now you are both out of school, _almost_ adults." Jiraiya stood and walked over to the window looking out. "When Tsunade and I got serious my father had this same talk with me," he began his story. "He asked if I truly loved her. My answer was of course. He then asked if I respected her. And I told him Tsunade was the type of woman that demanded respect."

"Then Sakura is truly her child," the inu added. He shifted in the chair, hoping that Jiraiya wasn't going to turn this into that awkward sex talk that parents felt they needed to have with their kids. Cause he'd barely survived the first one with his mom, the second with Shibi ojisan was just as uncomfortable, and the last one with his grandfather was more than he could stand.

"He went on to tell me that a relationship, a true relationship isn't always easy. It's work, and hard at times, but nothing in life ever worth having is handed to you." Jiraiya continued. "So many young people take the easy way out, no commitment to anything. When you truly love someone you make a promise to that person, "

Kiba started to feel very uncomfortable. Commitment. What the hell was he talking about?

Jiraiya laughed at the young man in front of him. Kiba's face had a look of panic. This was the boy who had faced off with a team led by Orochimaru. Yet marriage freaked him out. "Don't worry son, I'm not trying to force you into marriage with her. What I'm trying get you to see this, my daughter deserves to be respected. It's easy to just live together at your age, but if you love her, truly love her she'll be worth marriage. My parents didn't live together until they were married, neither did Tsunade and I. And I've had this same talk to Kakashi and Naruto."

Kiba let out a sigh of relief. This conversation he could handle, Shibi ojisan had the same one with him one month ago. Yes, he could see himself married to the pink haired girl but they were barley eighteen. That may work for Chouji and Ino, but he wasn't ready for the responsibility.

"Think about what I've said. Neither of you are prepared to be married yet, much less live together." Jiraiya turned to look at him. "Do you understand?"

"Hai Jiraiya sama," the genin nodded, knowing full well the toad sage was right.

"All right get outta here, my daughter wants to go out tonight and you have a small mission before that." Jiraiya waved him away. "Oh and just so this is a stereotypical father/boyfriend conversation, if you hurt her, I'll kill you, _seriously_."

Kiba stood and bowed to the man, and he left to room to go pick up his mission.

Two months later Chouji and Ino were joined in marriage in a ceremony that was the talk of the town. Inochi wept but no one was sure if it was from the cost of the wedding or his daughter being married. Jiraiya embraced the man in sympathy, as Sakura oohed and awed over the beauty of the event. Inochi gave a smile to Jiraiya saying his time would come. The wedding party burst into cheers as Ino, Sakura, and Tenten carried on the new tradition of singing T.I.'s song, 'Whatever You Like,' as the guys had done at Jiraiya and Tsunade's wedding.

On a much smaller scale, Kakashi and Shizune married in the next month. The newlyweds moved into the home across from Jiraiya's home. Shizune slowly found her way into the family's dynamics.

It had been almost a year since they graduated, and Sakura had barely seen Kiba. Who she had seen and a little too much was her family. Tsunade at the hospital, not to mention her new cousin in law, Shizune. When she wasn't on missions, Naruto and Kakashi during training. Her father was currently gone on mission to Suna preparing for the upcoming chuunin exams, which Kakashi decided they were testing for. This was like junior year all over again. The training to improve her physical, mental, and medical skills. Sakura felt she'd never get a break.

Through word of mouth Sakura found out that Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai's teams were also participating. That was a problem, she'd heard through the grapevine and not from any of them. She missed her boyfriend. Sadly, Kiba's team was working just as hard. Not only were they doing missions and being trained by ANBU's top tracking instructors, each were now being given more responsibilities to their clan duties.

Six weeks of barely seeing him had Sakura in rare form. She'd 'sneak' into his apartment hoping to wake up beside him, only to be disappointed. A few times she came home to find a note from him saying he waited for her until he had to leave. One instance had them missing each other by six minutes.

Kakashi went to the Hokage to try to arrange a time for not just Sakura but Naruto also to see Hinata. The twins were driving him crazy. Kakashi would normally tell his team to suck it up, but Shizune had healed his nose three times from Sakura breaking it, not to mention the concussions Naruto had given him. The copy nin wasn't too surprised to bump into Kurenai, who said if Kiba got any more aggressive, the Inuzuka clan would be short a heir.

Team Seven was walking toward the village from their latest mission. It was now only three weeks before they tested for chuunin. Naruto complaining about how easy it was and trying to bribe the other two into buying him ramen. Sakura was ignoring him and focusing on the day off the Hokage had promised her. A bath was first, then dinner, then bed. Yes being a kunoichi was cool, but more so when you didn't have to spend two weeks sleeping in a tent. Kotetsu teased her saying it was their rite of passage as genin, and as they did more missions it would get better. It was easy for him to say since his team had been promote to chuunin at the last exams along with Toku. Samo and Kiba had beamed with pride as their cousin took the top spot among the participants.

Kakashi was also ignoring Naruto's boasts of greatness. The lone eye focused on the book in front of him, thinking of how to convince his new bride to let him put her in that position.

Leaning on the guard post was one Inuzuka and beside him the princess of the Hyuuga clan. Both smiling at the group approaching.

"Uh Kakashi niisan, you can handle the report right?" Sakura questioned quickly as she nudged Naruto and nodded toward the pair waiting for them. "Kay thanks!"

In an instant she was gone.

"Yeah, Kakashi niisan you're awesome," the fox boy added and left just as quickly.

Kakashi looked up to see the four teens taking off, 'What the hell just happened?'

Kiba scooped up his girl and took to the rooftops. He landed on one and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I can't begin to tell you how long I've wanted to do that," he panted. The heir kissed her once again.

"I've missed you too." Sakura smiled. "What are you doing?"

Kiba pulled her forehead protector from the top of her head and covered her eyes. "Just wait and no peeking."

They were off across the roofs of Konoha once more. Ten minutes later they landed on the balcony of one of the finest hotels of Konoha. He slid the glass door open and led her in. The small nose on her face wrinkled at the smell of sweet flowers. She reached for the blindfold, but he swatted her hand away.

"No not yet," Kiba corrected her.

The dog nin removed her pack. Strong hands were placed on her shoulders, and lips trailed over her cheek. Then a soft kiss was placed on her forehead.

"Stay here, no peeking or Akamaru will tell me." Kiba whispered between kissing her cheeks.

The Inuzuka walked away for just a moment. If Sakura were able to see, she would have known the pup was back at the Inuzuka grounds.

When he returned she could feel him begin to unbutton her top and remove the binding tape that kept her chest in place. The skirt and shorts were next to hit the floor followed by her sandals. In his arms again, he took her into the bathroom placing her in the spa size tub. She could feel the bubbles and the warm water worked magic on her tense skin. Trying to be sneaky, she shook her head to move the cover again, but he scolded her.

"Do that again, and I'll dump cold water over you. Just relax my baby."

Kiba began to wash her body, starting with her feet. Finishing with her hair, he rinsed her off and wrapped her in a towel. Her small body was carried back into the bedroom. Soft sheets touched her skin, and Sakura felt at ease.

The wet clothing Kiba wore was removed, and he made his way to her side. He kissed her softly on the cheek again, and started down her jawline to her neck. Her back arched as he touched her chest with his lips. Licking the nipple, he slid his hands onto her sides. The small point of his fang caused the nipple to stand up. A trail of kisses moved down her stomach. Her hands reached into his brown hair stroking it softly.

Without being able to see him, Sakura's sense of touch was heightened, and she moaned remembering how much she enjoyed this.

"Missed you so much," he panted. "And I plan on making up for so much lost time."

The warm tongue flatted against her tight stomach and moved lower.

"KIBA!" she shouted as he found that bud that he knew so well.

"Yes baby?" He blew warm air on the feast in front of him. One lick, two licks, then three, and after that the bud was pulled into his mouth. Sucking on it and twirling it with his tongue.

Sakura's legs closed just a little at the sensation. The grip on his hair got stronger. Kiba moved his hands to push her legs apart again. Releasing her clit, his tongue lapped lower.

"Ah..Kiba..," her breath hitched. For what seemed like and eternity, he teased her. Sucking her, licking her, and touching her. Sakura was ready to explode when he finally raised up and moved his body over hers.

"Baby, how do you feel?" Kiba asked. His hips grinding against her as his tip teased her entrance. She frantically tried to match his movements to pull him inside her. Petite hands gripped his back moving him closer.

"I need you, please." Sakura begged.

But Kiba wouldn't relent keeping her from getting him inside. In a last moment of desperation, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself up.

"Anxious aren't we?" Kiba chuckled. He pulled back keeping her from claiming him. "Fine then, I'll give you what you want."

He pushed forward and entered her. Sakura gasped in pleasure as she felt him fill her up. Kiba's hips moved forward, and he moaned at the feeling of her body wrapping around him.

"So soft and warm, everything I could ever want." Kiba whispered in her ear.

Sakura was so thankful for the blindfold. Everything felt more intense, and in half the time, she felt her climax.

"Don't stop," she begged. Her nails digging into his back.

"Don't worry, I don't intend too." Kiba moved faster inside her. A night tangled within each other was the best homecoming she could ask for.

The night was over far too quickly and their lives returned to the normal chaos. The chuunin exams were under full swing and Sakura and Naruto were at a disadvantage. As a two man team, it made it tougher for the pair, but they did make it through the Forest of Death challenge. A few things were bothering Sakura as they sat in the participant holding area. Trying to focus on the task ahead was becoming difficult.

First was how her friends from Suna acted toward her before the exam began. They hardly acknowledged her greeting and looked as if they had a no clue who she was. Her feelings were just a little hurt. Kiba noticed it also when they were waiting to enter the Forest of Death. The Inuzuka was a little on edge too. He made sure to let Naruto know to keep an extra eye on the Sand sibs.

The other problem on not just Sakura's mind, but Naruto's, was Zaku. The last time they tested, they had been a three man cell under Kakashi. Sitting here brought back the memories of their former teammate. It was hard not to think of the hours they'd spent training and even laughing. Naruto looked at this younger sister.

"We do this in memory of him," he said. The blond stood and walked to her, embracing her. "We can, _you_ can do this. He's with you, and he'd be proud, but he'd also tell you to get your shit together."

Sakura snorted at that comment. Naruto was right, that was just Zaku's edge.

"Yeah he would, wouldn't he." Sakura spoke. "Let's do this."

The younger twin was escorted to the stadium with her brother. She was pleased but not surprised to see Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai's team there. Along with two teams from Suna and one from Grass. Normally there would be preliminaries to weed out the group, but this time the exams were going to be over a week instead. Sakura was paired with a former classmate from Suna. Just two years older than she was, but Sakura felt confident about beating him. She watched from the top of the stadium as the matches began.

Chouji began the fight against a Grass nin. Followed by Kiba versus Hinata, Neji versus a Grass nin, and Shikamaru versus Temari. Shock filled the stadium when Kankuro stepped down from the challenge of fighting Shino. All the bells sounded in Sakura's head at this movement. Kankuro _never_ backed down from a fight, ever. Frantically she looked for her dad or Kakashi. Neither she could get to in time, and her mother was seated too close to the Hokage.

The match being fought appeared to be one sided as Lee stood up against Gaara. Lee was suffering and being beaten badly. This was not the Gaara that Sakura knew when she left Suna. A look of insanity shone brightly in his eyes.

Tenten was in a near panic at the match. The other two girls understood the fear Tenten was going through. That was her teammate down there. Sakura could only imagine how she would feel if it were Naruto squaring of with her ex. The guys and Hinata were in the other area for the participants that had already fought, so Neji wasn't there to comfort her.

Ino stepped away from Tenten for a moment and leaned into Sakura, "What is going on?"

The sounds of the crowd growing louder and more intense.

"I don't know. It's been a long time, very long time since I've seen him acting like this." Sakura answered. "Somethings not right."

The look that Sakura and Ino gave each other signified to watch the other shinobi in the holding area with them. Each of them were feeling more unsteady about the situation. As Lee finished his attack, Sakura's mouth dropped as did anyone else who knew Gaara. Lee had landed a punch on the sand user's face.

"Ino, I've _never_ seen anyone touch Gaara that he didn't want to." Sakura move to Ino's side. Ino was back to holding Tenten, who was hyperventilating. The sand began to shift, and Gaara's body began setting up his ultimate defense.

Ino nodded to Sakura to be prepared. Tenten was still upset over her teammate, and they weren't sure they could count on her.

A large explosion rang through the stadium. Chaos began to take over as the crowd panicked.

"What the hell is happening!" Ino shouted. Hoards of people began running toward the exits.

"I don't know." Sakura answered. Smoke filled the arena, and girls steadied themselves.

As shinobi the three girls instantly looked toward the Hokage to ensure he was well protected. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were by his side along with several ANBU members. Sakura then scanned the crowd for Kakashi. The older man was fighting along side his rival Gai. In the confusion, Sakura didn't get a chance to notice the direction that Gaara and his siblings had taken off in. On the field Genma squared off against Baki.

The three shinobi they were assigned to fight, moved to attack. Sakura's hands worked quickly in setting the genjutsu. Three kunai ripped through the air, and the shinobi dropped to their knees. Sakura moved over to retrieve her and Ino's kunai, making sure the shinobi were dead. Ino took her kunai, and replaced it in the holster.

"Sakura imouto let's go!" Naruto barked, jumping over the rail.

"Ino love, c'mon," Chouji was by her side. The Akimichi was looking through the crowd for Shikamaru.

"The village is under attack," Neji said. The look he gave Tenten calmed her. He extended his hand to help her up. "Each of you to your senseis for orders. Kiba keep her safe!"

Neji nodded toward Hinata, and Naruto agreed. Neji took off with Tenten to meet with Gai and move Lee to safety.

"Be careful, I love you." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata. The fox boy was checking his weapons pouch.

"You too," she squeezed his hand in reply.

Another explosion shook the stadium. Trying to keep their balance, Kiba made his way to Sakura.

"Come back to me, love you." Kiba whispered, holding her. Akamaru let out a bark to add his feelings.

"You too." Sakura returned the hug, and gave him a quick kiss.

Naruto and Kiba exchanged knowing glances, and the two members of Team Eight took off.

Team Seven observed the Hokage with their mom facing off against the leader of the Sand Village.

"Where's dad?" Sakura asked. Her eye scanning the crowd.

"Probably on the outside of the stadium!" Naruto and Sakura landed beside Kakashi. Shikamaru was close to the jounin.

"Naruto kun, Sakura chan, the three of you pursue Gaara." Kakashi ordered nodding toward Shikamaru. At the moment he was fighting two Grass nin. Sakura and Naruto fought off three charging nin. Anko and Shikamaru were handling three Sand nin. "Go now!"

Sakura relaxed just a little seeing Itachi and his team land beside Kakashi. The feeling was fleeting as Itachi pulled a kunai from his holster aiming it at Kakashi.

Naruto quickly moved in front of his cousin. Kakashi was slightly faster and deflected the kunai. Izumo and Kotetsu looked shocked at their jounin advisor. The Konoha nin noticed the blood on the Uchiha's uniform.

"I said get going, you've got your mission," the copy nin spat. "This will be ok."

The twins stared at their sensei, before they took off.

Kiba and Hinata jumped beside Kurenai. The woman was placing three nin under a genjutsu.

"Where's Shino?" Kiba shouted. His weapons drawn and ready. The ground moved again from the giant snake that was crashing through the village.

"I sent him after that Sand freak's brother. He has a destruction bug planted on him. Shikamaru is with him, and I saw Kakashi send Naruto and Sakura along." Kurenai answered.

That made Kiba worry just a little. Where ever Kankuro was Gaara was sure to be. The entire group of Sand siblings gave off a bad scent to Kiba. He didn't like his friends or his girlfriend being that close to that madman.

Akamaru's bark brought Kiba out of his thoughts. There were more pressing matters at hand, and if he weren't careful he could get killed, and that would piss Sakura off.

"It's ok boy, they'll be ok," he tried to reassure his companion. He and Hinata began helping their sensei evacuate civilians. Within the chaos, he saw Samo and his canine, ordering them to the Inuzuka grounds to watch over Kiba's grandfather. Sending Samo with the former clan leader, would ensure Samo's safety, even if the young Inuzuka thought he was protecting the older man. The younger Inuzuka beamed with pride at the assignment of his mission from his older cousin.

The threesome traveled through the trees of Konoha in pursuit. The destruction of their beloved village echoing in the background. Sakura looked over her shoulder in time to see a great snake entering the village.

"Naruto niisan," she shouted and coming to a halt. "It's him!"

Naruto turned and what he saw made his stomach tighten. For a brief moment he contemplated going back to the village. He needed to be there to help his father. That monster was back and needed to pay for what he did to Naruto's family.

"C'mon we've gotta keep going!" Shikamaru commanded. If he stopped too long, he'd worry. His mother was in those stands. He couldn't be sure his father was able to get to her in time. "You guys can't think about that now."

Naruto knew Shikamaru was right. The fight awaiting them needed their full attention. The three felt as if they were closing in on the Suna siblings.

Kankuro volunteered to drop back and slow the Konoha group down. Temari took Gaara from her younger brother and supported him. The two took off toward the western gate. Kankuro stood facing the direction the Leaf nin were coming.

"This is as far as I can let you go." Kankuro spoke as they approached. A frown on his face.

Sakura felt her heart begin to break as she realized people that were once her friends were now enemies.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted. "We welcomed you into our village and this is how you repay us? You were Sakura imouto's friend. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hmph. This is like any other mission. Weren't you Leaf shinobi trained to kill your emotions," the puppet master asked. His eyes resting on Sakura. "I know at least one of you were, til she became a shinobi here."

Sakura scowled. Her hand moving toward her pouch. She knew with Kankuro she had to be fast or she'd end up in one of those damn puppets. "Fuck you Kankuro, _this_ is my village!"

Kankuro pushed his emotions as far back as he could. He loved the girl that was in front of him. She'd always been like his little sister, but now he had been ordered to stand and fight her. To kill her if necessary. This was the part of his job he hated.

Shino's feet touched down on the branch beside Naruto.

"You guys go ahead. This bitch wimped out on our match," the Aburame began. "But he still needs to get his ass kicked."

"Fine, let's go." Shikamaru ordered. Shino gave them a nod to reassure them before they sped off.

"You shoulda taken that victory, I gave you cause now your ass is mine." Kankuro boasted.

Temari stopped for a moment to rest. Despite his small frame, Gaara was heavy. Then add the sand and the gourd and it made him difficult to carry.

"I'm fine let me go," he ordered. Voices whispering in his head over and over. He tried to stop them, but words kept floating in his mind. It was madness and none of the calming techniques he knew would work. A large part of him didn't want it to. He liked being out of control. Destruction was a high for him.

Temari released her hold on him. This whole situation was bullshit Temari thought.

The orders of war came as a shock to her and Kankuro. Looking back, Temari thought it shouldn't be a surprise. Their father was spending more and more time alone with Gaara. The sand wielder had also become more withdrawn. He snapped at everyone and at one point during training had almost killed both to them. The scary part was that Temari saw no remorse in her brother's eyes.

All this started last summer but neither Kankuro or Temari knew what to do. Baki had offered very little in the way of reassuring them. Then a week ago these orders were given. Temari felt sick knowing what she'd have to do if she had to face Sakura.

That time had come as the three Konoha nin had caught up to them. Plastered on her former best friend's face was rage.

"Gaara, go ahead!" Temari ordered. He had to follow orders above all else.

"Fine," he left her to handle the genin.

"Naruto, Sakura, you two keep going. Between the two of you maybe one of you could get through to him." Shikamaru began. "I'm already comfortable fighting her, don't worry."

"Fine," the pink haired girl answered. "She also has a summoning technique. Watch out."

Sakura and Temari exchanged hurt looks as the twins passed, following Gaara.

Gaara had reached the western part of the village and was near his destination.

"Naruto niisan, he's going to bring down the wall!" Sakura shouted.

Gaara turned to look at the two.

"You should have stayed where you were belong." his voice raspy. He was angry with her, not because she'd rejected his love, but because she rejected his village.

"That's it Gaara, give it up!" Naruto commanded. He charged forward to attack.

The long arm of Shukaku extended, and Sakura jumped in front of her brother. The force knocked Sakura back and the sand began to close in over her throat. Darkness started to cloud her vision. Her breath getting slower. Then everything faded.

Small rays of light entered her eyes. Sakura pushed herself up slowly trying to take in her surroundings. Groggy eyes glanced around looking for her brother. It was quiet, and that bothered her as the memories of what was happening slowly came back. Her hand immediately went to her weapons pouch.

"Easy Sakura," the soft voice of the bug heir spoke. His hand steadying her. Shino had be worried about moving her. He wasn't sure if she had suffered head trauma.

Sakura's knees buckled, and Shino caught her before she hit the ground.

"Naruto niisan," she panicked and struggled against Shino's grip. Shino was here her mind registered, he defeated Kankuro.

"He's fine," Shino tried to comfort her. He released several destruction bugs toward Konoha. "Shikamaru also, but you are not."

Barking could be heard in the distance, that could only mean Kiba was on his way. Shikamaru arrived carrying Naruto.

"Sakura! Shino!" Kiba's voice called. Inside he thanked the forces that protected his friends. "Are you guys ok?"

He looked over the cuts and bruises forming on her body. Satisfied with his inspection he took her from Shino.

"I'm fine. I think my leg might be broken," she answered. Her body leaning on Kiba's. Her mind relieved seeing him safe.

"And you?" he looked at his best friend. A broken leg he could deal with. He was worried about how she was doing mentally after what her former friends did.

"Fine, and you?" Shino moved to help Shikamaru with Naruto. The jinchuuriki was drifting between consciousness and passing out.

"Kiba get me next to my brother," she requested. Kiba moved toward Naruto, and sat Sakura down beside him. The medic began her work. Her emotions on the edge. Tears were forced back until she could be alone in her room.

Kakashi and Kurenai ran toward them. The copy nin was as always amazed at Kiba's speed when Sakura was concerned.

"Where are they?" Kakashi asked. He scanned over the area. The nin dogs under his and Kiba's command were not back with any information.

"They fled. All three of them." Shikamaru responded. He was studying the two jounin. "And the village?"

"The Grass and Suna nin retreated." Kakashi answered. The jounin watched the Sakura move healing her brother. "Sakura chan have you healed your own wounds?"

"Not yet Kakashi niisan," she answered not looking up. Her hand moving over the gash on Naruto's stomach.

"Then why are you healing his? A medic is no good if her own wounds kill her before she can help her team." Kakashi reprimanded. Sakura knew better he thought. He could only image what she was going through at the moment. Yet a part of him did after watching Itachi betray the village.

When Sakura continued healing her brother, Kakashi touched her shoulder. "Sakura chan, your leg heal it."

Sakura looked up at her cousin. "My leg is okay. Naruto niisan needs me."

The green aura still escaped from her hands and covered his body.

"Sakura chan that was not a request, but an order." Kakashi commanded. Sakura stopped for a moment and started on her own injury.

"Our parents are ok?" Shikamaru asked. There was a solemness on the face of the jounins that worried him.

"They are fine, all of them. Due to their positions of the clan heads, they were targets. However our clan leaders aren't push overs." Kakashi answered. His normal voice held a sadness that only those close to him could pick up on.

"Kakashi niisan, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. There was something he wasn't telling them.

Kiba and Kakashi exchanged a glance. The pain was still very new. Kurenai took it upon herself, "Itachi kun has betrayed the village and left with Orochimaru. Before he left, he managed to kill every leader among the Uchiha clan."

"What!" Sakura shouted. "What do you mean?"

Sakura was in shock. Shino and Shikamaru held each other's disbelieving looks.

"He's gone, with Orochimaru," Kakashi added. "Orochimaru killed the Third and fled with Itachi and the other attacking shinobi."

It was too much for her to comprehend at the moment. Their leader was dead and one of her favorite senseis had turned against the village. Tears that she was working to keep hidden began to fall.

"I can't believe it," her voice whispered. Kiba moved to embrace her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"We need to get back to the village. Naruto needs to be admitted, and I want your mom to look at that leg." Kakashi spoke softly.

Shikamaru and Shino moved to lift Naruto, while Kiba picked Sakura up. The sad party moved toward the place they called home.

"Just so you know, the village looks bad," Kiba whispered to her. "But it's nothing we can't fix."

"Ok," she could only respond. Thoughts of how they would go on without the Third passed through her mind. Naruto was going to be devastated.

The Third's services were held on a day that began sunny, but turned rainy. It was the perfect fit for the feeling of the village. News also traveled of Itachi's betrayal. She couldn't wrap her emotions around the idea that one of her instructors had now become a rogue ninja with Orochimaru. Naruto and Sakura heard from their mom of the battle between Orochimaru and her former sensei. Tsunade could not hold back her tears thinking of her mentor.

The ceremony was hard and long. The twins had been walking on eggshells around their parents. Even though he'd gone bad Orochimaru was their teammate, and they knew their parents still had memories of the snake before he turned. Also, the loss of their beloved sensei was difficult. Memories of training together, and working as a team haunted them. Losing Zaku had given the kids a large amount of understanding and compassion.

The night after the service, Jiraiya and Tsunade called Naruto and Sakura into the den. Kakashi was already seated on the love seat reading.

"Kids we need to talk," Jiraiya began. He was sitting in his recliner. Tsunade was sitting on the arm of the chair.

Sakura was sitting beside her brother on the couch. The den held a large fireplace, and looked out over the forest surrounding the village. Tsunade had given him control of designing the room, as long as she got a double walk in closet. Jiraiya had insisted that the room have a comfortable feel, and if Sakura were to describe it, she'd say it reminded her of a log cabin. Her dad's judgment was correct, this room was one of her favorite in their home. It was welcoming and a perfect escape from what went on in the real world. However now it felt very confining.

"As you both know, we are going to be very busy with rebuilding the village," the toad sage started.

That was an understatement. Sakura and Tsunade had worked almost non stop at the hospital. Add to it that her mother was becoming extremely hard to please when it came to medical techniques. When she wasn't at the hospital, she was with her team helping to clean up the village. It left her even more exhausted than just regular training and missions.

"That rebuilding process also includes the hokage position." Jiraiya continued. He was as serious as the kids had seen him in a long time. "We will have a new hokage soon."

"Dad, have they asked you?" Naruto questioned. The father's attitude was reflected in the son's. Naruto leaned forward his elbows, resting on his knees.

"Yes they did, but I declined. That is not where my skills would be utilized best," he sad. Jiraiya looked at his kids. "Your mother however, did accept their offer."

Both genin shouted for joy at their mother's promotion. Naruto nearly knocked her off the arm of the chair as he congratulated her.

"We are telling you this before it's announced because this will effect the family dynamic." Tsunade pulled her son off her. "It will change and place each of you in more danger."

The two stopped their celebration and sat back down, hearing their mother's seriousness.

"What do you mean," the blond asked his mom.

The years alone with her mom gave Sakura the advantage in reading the woman's body language.

"It means that from now on, she's the hokage first and our mom second. Right?" Sakura dared to asked.

Kakashi closed his book as the conversation was getting more interesting. He was really impressed at how quick Sakura picked up on things. If only he could get her confidence to stay that impressive.

"Yes, Sakura that is correct," Tsunade answered. "And there's more."

The blond woman left the rest to be explained by her husband.

"I've taken a leave of absence." Jiraiya spoke. "I wanted Kakashi to take my place while I'm gone, but training the pair of you is more important. So while I'm gone Hyuuga Hiashi will fill in for me. I want to be able to write more and there are too many distractions here."

"What! A leave of absence!" Naruto shouted and jumped up. "Where are you going?"

"With what has happened in the past few days, I realize that I want to travel just a little more. I need more inspiration for my novels." Jiraiya looked at the pair. "You do understand?"

"Yeah dad," Naruto answered.

Kakashi kept his eye on Sakura. The normally pale face was starting to turn red.

"Bullshit! Do you think we're stupid," the blossom shouted. "We aren't kids anymore, so don't lie to us like we are!"

Her parents sighed, while Kakashi held a smirk under his mask.

"Dad the village was just _attacked_, and all of a sudden you've decided to go traveling?" Sakura continued. "No hokage in their right mind would let you have a vacation at a time like this. You're doing recon aren't you?"

Jiraiya looked at his wife. This girl was too smart for her own good.

"I guess you are pretty smart huh?" Jiraiya conceded. "And you're right, but this info stays between us."

Sakura began to calm down. She was a shinobi and would no longer accept her parents sugar coating the truth about their family or their jobs. If she was going to be given the responsibility to protect and serve the village, she would be privy to it's secrets too.

"Hey old lady, now I just have to kick your butt to get that job," the blue eyed boy cracked his knuckles. "That's going to be too easy."

"Don't get cocky you little brat," she stood over him. "I'm still your mother."

Sakura could feel her anger passing and joy for her mother's promotion began to return. In her heart though, she and her brother were both worried for their father. This new mission would be difficult. She didn't know how her mom could sit there with a smile on her face. Sure she knew there was worry behind those hazel eyes, but Sakura thought she would be hysterical if it were Kiba leaving on that kind of mission.

Three days later the announcement was made that Tsunade would become the fifth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. A sense of pride and security swept through the residents, having the sannin as it's leader.

Now that his mother was the boss, Naruto was in her office first thing on her first day of duty, requesting all B ranked missions or higher. Tsunade showed him the quicker exit through the window. Out of the sorrow that had struck the village, one of Tsunade's first order of business was joyful. Based on the notes and recommendation left by the Third, Shikamaru was promoted to chuunin.

The second order she gave was sending Kotetsu and Izumo on a mission outside of the village. The best friends had been bombarded by the press asking questions concerning Itachi. Tsunade held a soft spot for the two, and knew getting them away from the circus was the best medicine to help them heal.

Tsunade moved into the position of the Fifth, Shizune became her assistant. As a result more responsibility was given to Sakura at the hospital. That move ruffled many feathers among the older medics and nurses. None could deny Sakura's natural ability. She was a sponge absorbing everything that was shown to her.

Many questioned her being so young and third in command of the hospital, after Shizune, then Tsunade. As quick tempered as ever, Tsunade instructed any of them to challenge her concerning the decision, and she'd gladly show them the door. Sakura wasn't surprised when no one stepped forward. The faith her mother had in her abilities was wonderful, but it did mean that Sakura had to back it up. Each procedure needed to be a success in order to justify her position.

Sakura couldn't deny any longer that friendships were shifting. She saw very little of anyone any more. Missing Kiba was a given, but her other friends were slipping away. Since the destruction of the village, many were working double shifts to restore and rebuild. The only benefit was that few shinobi were being sent out of the village that weren't jounin level. Because of that, Sakura found herself in Kiba's bed curled up beside him. Most nights she was called away to the hospital, or Kiba was so tired he barely said goodnight. That didn't bother her because she was able to lay beside him and be held by the man she loved.

It was a relief when Tenten called to spend a girls night out. Kiba was going to a clan meeting, and she was happy to have something to do. The heir was planning to meet Shino at Shikamaru's apartment after for a few hands of poker.

It was around five, when Kiba wrinkled his nose and looked at his girlfriend, "Tenten's coming."

Sakura was putting gloss on her lips, when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'll be back later," he said. "Are you coming back here or going home?"

Two months after they graduated, Kiba and Shino moved into an apartment together. They justified moving away from home as an experience in responsibility. For some reason their parents bought it.

"Home, I've got a six am shift," she answered, kissing his cheek. The green eyed girl embraced him tightly.

"You know I love you right?" Kiba asked. He then kissed her with a passion that he hadn't had in a very long time.

"Yes, and I love you too," she answered, catching her breath.

"You'd tell me if you weren't happy?" Kiba kissed her forehead. The sound of a knock was heard on the apartment door.

"I wouldn't be able to hide it would I?" Sakura kissed him again. The kunoichi then crossed the living room to answer the door. Tenten was on the other side with a pained expression.

"Hi Sakura, Kiba," she greeted. Kiba moved toward the door.

He placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek. "Later my little one."

The inu pushed past Tenten giving her a disapproving glare, without speaking to her. Sakura raised her brow at this, but said nothing.

"C'mon in Tenten, I've gotta get my shoes, and I'll be ready." Sakura welcomed her into an apartment that wasn't hers. "Are you ok, you don't look to good."

"Trust me I feel that way too." Tenten looked miserable. She walked across the room and sat on the couch. Sakura sat beside her. "I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning would be nice," the pink hair girl looked at her. She began to put on her shoes.

"I can't be with Neji anymore." Tenten began. A flood of emotions started to pour out. "I can't."

Sakura was taken aback with this news. She thought the two were lucky because they were on the same team and could see each other more often. "Why not?"

"I'm not in love with him anymore. I mean as a person I still love him, but I'm not in love with him." Tears were falling faster that Tenten could control.

"Tenten it's okay. You don't have to be with him if you don't want to be." Sakura moved to comfort her. She felt bad for her friend.

"I just needed to hear that from someone else. Thanks" Tenten's sobs began to even out.

"I know it will be hard with you both on the same team, but if you're honest with him, he'll understand." Sakura pulled away from the hug she'd given Tenten. "Neji's not the hard ass everyone thinks he is. He appreciates honesty."

This caused the brunette to cry even harder. Sakura watched her for a moment. Something was off in the way she was reacting. "What is it Tenten?"

"I've...I've...fallen in love with someone else," she sputtered.

"What?" Sakura shouted confused. "What do you mean? Who?"

After a moment of trying to compose herself, she whispered. "Lee"

The sympathy that Sakura held was slowly slipping away. "How long?"

Tenten didn't answer.

"How long Tenten?" Sakura asked once again through gritted teeth.

"Seven months." Tenten would not look at Sakura.

"Seven months! You've been cheating on Neji for seven months!" screamed Sakura.

Tenten was taken aback at the sudden change in Sakura's attitude.

"It's not like we planned this Sakura," she yelled back. "It just happened!"

"Really Tenten, are you saying it was an accident that you and Lee were probably flirting with each other, kissing each other, and fucking each other behind Neji's back?" Sakura jumped from the couch.

"I thought of all people you'd understand." Tenten looked at her, as she popped up from her seat. "Especially after Takusi."

"What does he have to do with you cheating on your boyfriend?"

Takusi was a medical student at the hospital. He had a huge crush on Sakura, but she reminded him she was taken. Sakura did find him attractive, but she loved Kiba. It was made clear from the start to Kiba that he was the man she wanted to be with. Kiba trusted her, and he couldn't fault her for being attracted to other men. He after all found other women the same way. Yet neither he nor Sakura would act upon those fleeting feelings. They had a huge sense of trust that kept them bonded to one another.

"Don't deny that you didn't have a thing for him," the brunette accused.

"Maybe, but I didn't hurt the one man I love over some passing attraction!" Sakura defended. "I even talked to Kiba about it."

"Well aren't you just so lucky to have such an attentive boyfriend! People change Sakura." Tenten glared. "So before you give me that poor Neji crap, maybe you should look at this from my side. He ignored me. Work was more important, training and missions and all that Hyuuga business. Always first. He wouldn't have listened if I tried."

"Liar! Neji would have listened rather than you betray him. I won't have you blame him for this. You knew he would figure it out, and this would hurt him. You spiteful bitch, dragging him through this for seven months." Sakura's mind reeled. "The two people he has to trust with his life, day after day, and this is how much respect you have for him? Get the fuck out, now!"

Shino and Kiba had doubled back to pick out their tents for the evening and heard the entire conversation. The brunette nearly knocked them both over storming from the apartment.

The guys entered slowly. Kiba could feel the tension and anger in the air.

"How dare she!" Sakura screamed at the two. Pacing back and forth, she shook with anger.

"Babe calm down," Kiba tried to approach her.

"Poor Neji. To be treated that way. Just who do they think they are," spit Sakura. "I'll be back."

With a poof the blossom was gone.

"This is not going to end well," the inu looked at his best friend.

"At least she didn't hit her. Don't worry, there's a bug on her." Shino commented. "Let's go find Neji before he finds Lee."

Sakura knocked on her mother's door at the hokage office.

"Come in Sakura," a weary voice spoke. The blond was tired. With Jiraiya gone, she was not sleeping well. Worrying about him, plus the duties of hokage made it difficult. At least her children were staying out of trouble. "What's so serious?"

"I request that Hyuuga Neji be transferred to my squad." Sakura asked trying her best to control her temper.

"The reason?" Tsunade asked. She leaned back in her chair, tapping her fingers.

"He'll be a valuable asset to our cell."

"He is already a valuable asset to his team," the mentor studied the student. "Request denied."

"Please mother, I can't stand the idea of him on _that_ squad any longer." Sakura's voice almost begging.

"Until you can provide me with a better explanation no. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." Tsunade waved her hand dismissing the girl.

Sakura was about to protest when a masked ANBU member stood on the ledge.

"Hokage sama, there's a situation concerning Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. They appear to be fighting at a tea house and Rock Lee is seriously injured." the man behind the rabbit mask spoke.

Tsunade looked at Sakura and confirmed her suspicions. "Shizune begin the paperwork for Neji's transfer. Sakura go to the tea house and attend to Lee's injuries. I want a full report."

"No," she refused. Shizune and the ANBU member froze at the answer.

"Excuse me young lady?" Tsunade curtly asked. That was it, daughter or not, she would not be disobeyed.

"I won't help him." Sakura stood fast. "Whatever he gets, he deserves."

"You _will_ go to the scene and help him. Or I will have your ass locked up for insubordination." Tsunade threatened. "Now move!"

With one movement the ANBU, a very pissed Tsunade, and equally mad Sakura disappeared from the office. Tonton let out a soft moan of worry.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Shizune tried to reassure her.

When they arrived at the tea house, Lee was lying on the floor. Tenten hovering over him and trying to shield him from Neji. Shino and Kiba were beside Neji, while Shikamaru held him in a shadow jutsu.

"Nara, this is unnecessary. I am fine." Neji said calmly.

Sakura nodded to Neji as she walked passed him to Lee.

"Move," she snapped at Tenten. The medic roughly grabbed Lee and began evaluating him.

"His chakra points in his chest were closed off, but he also hit his head." Tenten offered. Concern heavy in her voice.

"I know how to do my job, back the fuck up." Sakura snapped at her. Green flowed from her hands as she began to work.

Tsunade was talking to Neji, while two other medics arrived. Sakura gave her findings to them as they placed Lee on a stretcher. Hinata rushed into the tea house, with Ino at her heels.

The heiress did not speak a word as she walked to Tenten. Sakura with Ino behind Hinata. The quiet girl drew back her hand and smacked Tenten solidly on the face. She then turned and went to rejoin her cousin.

Ino and Sakura stared at Tenten. "You're lucky Hinata's nice. If that had been my brother, I would have killed you."

"Same here." Ino agreed. The two walked away to stand beside Hinata. Tenten followed the medics with Lee. With one last look back at the friends she thought she would have forever.

"You're doing what!" Sakura shouted. She looked at her mother with disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm the hokage and assigning missions is what we do here." Tsunade messaged her temple. She could not wait to leave the office and get a drink. This was one of the time's she regretted her daughter inherited her temper.

"So let me get this straight. They sneak around their teammates back and hurt him, and you are going to reward them with a six month vacation together." Sakura said rather sarcastically.

"No Sakura, it's a mission or have you forgotten our purpose?" Tsunade snapped.

"Doesn't sound like a mission to me."

Shizune knew better than anyone then to get in the middle of this.

"Sakura it's my duty to ensure not just the safety of the civilians here, but the shinobi also. Despite their poor judgment both Lee and Tenten are excellent ninja and serve this village well." Tsunade's eyes narrowed as her anger began to brew over.

"Think about this child, do you believe Neji wants to see the two of them around the village right now? And how many other shinobi would want to go on missions with them. The need to be out of the village for a while so that once they return their coworkers will have forgotten some of the anger they may feel."

Sakura's expression did not change.

"Do you understand Sakura? You are a good kunoichi, but you don't know everything. Do you think this is the first team in Resistance that has had this problem?" Tsunade's voice became stern. "Do not question me or my position again. Like you told Tenten earlier, I know how to do my job."

With saying that Tsunade turned her back to the girl.

Sakura assumed she was being dismissed and left with what little ass she had left, but not without slamming the door.

The walk home helped to cool her temper. Her mother was in a way correct. The two had been good ninja, but ninja needed to trusted one another. In her deepest heart she hoped that Kiba was there when she arrived. She entered the back door of their home and climbed the stairs. There was no light shining from the bottom of her bedroom door, making her just a little sad.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had gotten use to Kiba sleeping over maybe once a week. There was no getting around the fact that the pair were involved intimately, but it was easier to keep an eye on the two if they were at the Sannin's home.

The young woman walked into her bedroom and before she could turn on the light, a voice called to her. "Why so sad my little one?"

Sakura jumped from where she stood into his arms on the bed. Tears fell down her face.

"How could this happen?" Sakura cried. She was sad for Neji. It was so hard for him to open up about his feelings and let someone close to him. He had done this with Tenten, and she crushed it.

"Babe I don't know." Kiba whispered into her hair.

"You knew didn't you?" She asked. Her head tilted up to look at him. Sakura thought of the time that Kiba announced that Lee was at the door only to be surprised when Tenten was standing there.

Kiba remembered a few months earlier when he and Neji were taking a break during a training session.

"Neji my nose doesn't lie," he started. "Just like your eyes don't. Open them man."

Neji looked at his friend with sadness. "They are open unfortunately."

Kiba breathed into her hair. "I won't cheat on you little one."

"I know, it's just everything was so much easier in high school." Sakura sobbed a little more. "I feel like everything is going out of control."

"It will be ok, everything will be okay." Kiba reassured her. "I love you, always."

Kiba began to kiss her. He smiled into the kiss, feeling her relax. More than anything he needed her to feel secure in their love. Instead of devouring her like every other chance he got, this night he simply held her. His fingertips brushing through her hair until she feel asleep in his arms.

The next day Neji was at the door. Sakura answered.

"Sakura may I come in?" Neji asked.

"Of course Neji." she said allowing him to enter. The lack of sleep apparent on his face.

Neji walked into the apartment with her. "Breakfast?"

"No, it's okay. I'm not really hungry." He entered the dining area. Kiba was sitting at the table eating bacon and reading the newspaper.

"Kiba," he greeted. The inu nodded back at the branch child.

"Sakura I want to thank you for what you did yesterday. You defended me, and I really appreciate that." Neji said. "I have my new cell assignment because of you."

"You shouldn't be so surprised Hyuuga." Sakura smiled. "We all love you."

Sakura noticed the blush that crept across his face. "Now sit down so you can eat properly. We can't train if you have an empty stomach."

Neji knew better than to argue with the younger version of the hokage and took his place at the table with Kiba.

* * *

so this is sort of a revised...shorter version. i feel much better, even though nothing changed but the length

terri...ps review if you want.


	44. Green Is Your Color

so before any of you get excited, this is like a revised version of the last chapter. it has bothered me since i posted it. to me it was too long and choppy, and i just couldn't take it. so i had to break it apart. BUT i did add some stuff to this chapter. i hope you don't mind.

now i have to get on my soap box....bunny chan if you could help me please. i don't do this very often, but you know what kills me is when i read an author's notes 'i won't update until i get six or ten or however many reviews.' if you've never done this, please bare with me...i mean when i write a story i write it because the idea has bugged me and i need to get it out. i like everyone else, loves to hear that people enjoy my work, but i don't expect people to review. i always make it optional. think about how the people that have read/favored/alerted or reviewed your story feel. they have to suffer because you want your ego stroked a little. i've written pieces that i know aren't going to get a lot of reviews, but when i see the number of people who have read it or favored it or even put it in communities, i smile. then when i start to get reviews i bubble over. so....with that being said, i can step down. i guess it's out of my system now....thanks bunny chan for your help. :)

so what else do i have....oh you guys have GOT to read Aka Zukin by Slytherin Kunoichi. it's a wonderful kibaxsakura story....do it now, well after you read this.

oh and i'm still pimpin Fourth Drink Instinct by Petra Ender. it's a kankuroxsakura story, and it's got a fabulous kankuro.

and if you want a litte sandcest story with a purpose you can't go wrong with Tales from a Broken Home by Sandshinobi00. it's not a typcial lemony in one chapter story. it's a very touching story.

mmmm....yeah that's all i've got. and bunny get to work on that next chapter! you can do it!!! ^_^

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR Green Is Your Color. **

Sakura was now twenty years old, and felt that her career was moving along nicely. She was assigned a mission with Shikamaru that took them to the edges of the Fire Nation. Sakura was happy to have some time with her best friend. Over the last few months when she and Kiba were together all they did was argue. This mission was something she actually looked forward to.

The first portion of the mission, Sakura talked about everything she'd seen on her missions with her team or the new techniques that her mother had taught her. Even though he didn't appear to be listening, Sakura knew Shikamaru was taking it all in.

The pair stopped for the evening to set up camp. Shikamaru like Sakura had finally moved into his own apartment. Sakura moved out once her dad returned. At first she was excited because she thought Kiba would spend more nights there. But he surprised her by saying they could spend the night with one another twice a week only. This led to a big argument, but Kiba did not explain it was because he agreed with her dad about respecting her enough to marry her.

The tents were set up and the two looked at the night sky. It had been so long since they were able to just sit with one another.

"Ok, I've done all the talking on this mission, your turn." Sakura prodded.

"You do all the talking all the time." Shikamaru joked. He laid against a tree.

"Stop being mean, tell me what's new." She settled in beside him.

"Nothing. So quit bugging me and enjoy the stars." Shikamaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Liar," she protested. "Everything is changing. I'm sacred you are going to change too, and I'll lose you also."

Shikamaru knew she was talking of the situation from a year earlier concerning Tenten and Lee.

"You aren't losing me. Don't worry about that." Shikamaru said. He shifted his body to wrap his arm around her. "Yeah, I've changed, but I'm not going anywhere."

"What do you mean you've changed. Tell me."

A sigh passed through his lips that was deep and thoughtful. He needed to gather his strength. It was important for her to know, but he couldn't believe how nervous he was.

"You are next to know this after my parents. Well after Kiba and that damn nose of his." Shikamaru started.

Sakura was scared for a moment. There was something so serious in his expression that it freaked her out. "Shikamaru what's wrong tell me."

"It's nothing wrong, nothing at all," he answered. "It's just, I'm gay."

A weigh lifted from his chest and shoulders and he felt he could relax.

"Is that all?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Yes," he looked at her confused. The whole coming out had been easier than he thought. His parents weren't homophobic, but his role within the clan required a heir. They never said anything one way or the other, which worried him. Especially with his mom, who had an opinion on _everything_. Best he could tell was they were still trying to get over the shock.

The pink hair girl hit his shoulder. "You scared me for that! You're gay, big whoop!"

"Well maybe not gay, but bi. I still find girls attractive, so I guess I'm bi. I mean I love boobs, but that's about all on a girl. Maybe I'm seventy five percent gay. Hell, I don't know." Shikamaru fended her off. "I just needed some time to process all of this, and I'm still not sure about everything. And stop hitting me you, Amazon."

"Process? Process what, there's nothing to think about. You like dudes, go find a dude, and be happy." Sakura scooted closer to him. "And as far as the boobs are concerned, buy a magazine."

"I had to make sure I was making the right decision. It's not like I'm buying a pair of shoes." Shikamaru felt her head rest against his shoulder.

"So you over analyzed everything like usual," she smirked, knowing him all too well.

"Shut up, don't say it like that. It's more complicated than you think."

"So, have you been on any boy dates?" She asked with a teasing rise in her voice. "What were the guys like, are they cute, when can I meet them?

"Yes I have, and yes they were cute. But no you aren't going to meet them," he answered. "They weren't much to them anyway. I just needed to see if it was true what I was feeling."

"I guess that explains a lot." Sakura said. She watched an owl travel across the sky.

"Explains what?"

"Your inability to commit to any one girl." Sakura continued.

"I never said I won't commit to a girl. I just never found one I wanted to commit to." Shikamaru argued. "I just needed to find the right person."

"And did you?" Sakura sat up and jumped in his lap. She looked him in the face, clapping her hands together. "You did, didn't you!"

"What makes you so sure? You don't know me as well as you think you do," he quirked an eyebrow. "I'm gay now, or bi or something so I'm different."

"Shit no you aren't. You're too lazy to change." Sakura teased. Her eyes shining brightly in the night. "Who?"

"Hmph."

"Spill it, who," she leaned closer. Shikamaru turned his head looking into the valley. "Fine, I'll just get Akamaru to sniff out the person you've been with. Ooh that way I can meet them all!"

"Damn nin dog." Shikamaru huffed. "Fine, it's a secret though. I mean his family doesn't know and would _never_ accept it."

Sakura leaned in closer to hear this big secret. Pink hair tickled his cheeks.

"Neji," he whispered.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed. A few birds that were sleeping took flight into the evening. "Did you just say Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yes," a blush crossed his face. Why was she so loud?

Sakura moved from his lap and sat beside him again. He had rendered her speechless for once. True the Hyuugas were too straight laced and concerned with appearances to ever let Neji have a homosexual relationship, even if he was a branch child. Still she was happy for them. Thinking back, there had been a changed in Neji's attitude lately. He smiled more and wasn't as uptight as normal. The sadness that was in his eyes after Tenten had left him had faded. Sakura only thought it was from time healing his wounds. Little did she know it was because he'd moved on.

A large smile crossed her face, and the shadow heir knew the silence was short lived. "I'm so happy for you, Shikamaru. But are you sure he's gay and not just using you as a rebound?"

"I thought of that too. It took me awhile to accept what he was feeling was real." Shikamaru started. "But I know it is. I don't doubt it anymore."

"So you really like him?" Sakura settled back against his body. His arm embracing her again.

"Yup. I have for a long time I guess. Since a little after graduation, when we started working in the Third's office." Shikamaru rubbed her arm. "I know it sounds bad, but I was happy when Tenten pulled that crap. Not because he was hurt, but because he was finally free."

"I don't think that sounds bad. It actually sounds normal."

"Part of the reason it took Neji so long to even ask her out was because he always knew he was different. As guys we knew that, but couldn't tell you girls. We didn't care, but he didn't want to hurt Tenten because he did like her." Shikamaru continued. "I think that's what made it hard for him. He felt this attraction toward guys, but still liked her."

"I guess that would be hard, especially with his family." Sakura answered. She had found a new respect for Neji. An evil smirk crossed her face. "The _real_ question is my dear Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. He did not like the sound of her voice. "What?"

"Top or bottom?"

"WHAT!" It was his turned to shout.

"You heard me, Shikamaru," she teased. "Top or bottom?"

"I'm not answering that." Thankful for the low lighting of the evening as his face heated up. "That's really private."

"Oh please, you teased me for weeks when you found out Kiba and I had sex. Do you think you are getting off that easy?"

"That was different." Shikamaru looked at her.

"How?" She sat up. Fireflies darted around the two.

"It wasn't my sex life." He smiled.

"Whoa you must really like him then." Sakura looked at him seriously. "You've never cared who knew what about your sex life, but still I can probably make a pretty good guess."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, because she was right. She knew him that well. Sakura turned her head to study him. People were always bragging about his genius that sometimes her skills were overlooked.

"Let's see, Neji has such beautiful hair. Better than most girls, and it makes me jealous." Sakura started.

"I'll be sure to tell him you think he bottoms because he's got nice hair," he chuckled.

"On the other hand, you both have very delicate bodies," a raised eyebrow looked at him.

"I'm not delicate!" Shikamaru looked at her sternly. "Just cause we aren't all buff and brawn like Kiba and Naruto, doesn't make us delicate."

"Whatever. I've already figured it out," she smiled with pride. "You have to bottom, because you're too lazy to top. And Neji's already got that Hyuuga stick wedged in his ass to have anything else in there."

"Oh, I'm definitely telling that!" Shikamaru laughed.

"Like it's something he's never heard before?" Sakura shrugged. "I just told him that Thursday."

"I guess that's true. I told him the same thing Tuesday." Shikamaru snorted. Feeling relief that she knew, he hugged her closer. The medic drifted off to sleep in her best friend's arms.

Fall was approaching. Tsunade had Sakura enrolled in a seminar at the university for forensics. Sakura recognized a few of the faces in her class from her senior year in high school. The kunoichi was returning to the Hokage's tower to begin her afternoon shift to find the office in utter chaos.

"Mom, what's going on?" she asked. She only called her mother hokage when she was really angry or wanted something.

Shizune had a look of panic on her face. Tsunade would not look at the young genin.

"It's Naruto," she finally answered.

"What about him?" Sakura asked quickly. Thinking back to earlier in the day, she hadn't seen him like she normally did at her breakfast table.

"He's been kidnapped." Tsunade spoke softly. Sakura could hear the fear in her mother's voice.

"What! When? How did this happen," she panicked.

"Earlier this morning. We don't know how they got into the village, probably when some of the construction crews, but I already have a team after them." the Fifth spoke. Confidence returning to her voice.

The village was nearly repaired from the attacks a year earlier from the Sound and Sand villages. The main residential areas were attended too first, now the business district was being completed. It was a long process because the attackers had done a great deal of damage. Many carpenters from the smaller surrounding villages were contracted out to help with the workload. Shinobi were used for the initial clean up, but missions needed to be carried out, and professionals were hired to finish the work. Security had remained tight, and many of the jounin teams were still on high alert for threats.

Sakura did not like what she was hearing. Working in the office with her mother, she was aware of which high level jounin and chuunin were available. Not enough were currently in this part of the country. The ones that were still in Konoha were essential for the village's security.

"Who took him?" Sakura asked. Her mind trying to calculate how far he could be away from the village. "What team did you send after him?"

"Intelligence points toward Kabuto sending a group acting on the orders of Orochimaru. The group is known as the Sound Five. They want the Kyuubi." Tsunade turned to look at her child. Her eyes held a trace of redness. Jiraiya had just left the day before to the feudal lord's home with important treaty paperwork. The kidnapping was planned while both he and Kakashi were not in the village. "Shikamaru is leading a team."

Her mother did not need to finish that sentence. If Shikamaru was leading a team, she knew exactly who would be on it. Who he trusted most with something so important.

"The team consists of Akamichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Inuzuka Kiba." Tsunade finished.

In her mind it was one thing to think, but hearing it from her mother made her sick to her stomach.

"Mom that's a team of genin and one chuunin." Sakura protested. "They don't stand a chance."

"Sakura I had no choice!" Tsunade snapped. The older woman's eyes pleaded with her daughter.

Shizune's heart broke for the pair. Sakura had just learned her brother was taken, and her closest friends were on possible suicide mission to recover him. "Every other shinobi jounin or higher is occupied or away from the village at the moment, besides your mother and me."

Tsunade regained her spirit. "Why do I have to constantly remind you that _I_ run this program not you?"

Shizune found the need to step in again. This situation called for both women to remain as calm as possible and to depend on each other, not fight. "Since Naruto kun is so close to them all, they have a reason to fight harder. This will work in their advantage."

Sakura wiped away a tear. "I'm going."

"NO, you are not!" Tsunade pounded her fist on the desk. "I'm not having all four of you out of the village like this."

Sakura thought of her brother, father, and cousin being gone was a strain on her mother's mentality. Hokage or not, she was still human. Emotions weren't as easy to store away like old sweaters or Christmas decorations.

"You'll go back to the junior and senior high schools until they return. There are physical exams on the students that need to be performed. Also for the shinobi that are here in the village still." Tsunade ordered. "Neither you, Hinata, or Ino will be assigned any missions for now."

The idea of abandoning the village and going after him crossed her mind for a brief moment. However seeing the pained expression on her mother's face kept her from doing that.

"Hai," she answered softly, then turned to leave. She went to the hospital first and delivering the news of Ino's pregnancy was bittersweet, since the father wasn't there to share her joy. Ino broke into tears with worry of how Chouji was doing. It was Hinata that reminded them all to have faith in the strength of the friends. Her soft voice made Sakura think of Hinata's situation. Not only was her boyfriend kidnapped, but her cousin and teammate were gone on this recovery mission. How would the heiress hold it together if something happened to them. Ino was not much better off with her husband and teammate gone. Sakura reminded herself, she wasn't the only one who's world could shatter if they did not succeed.

The next few nights, Hinata and Sakura stayed with Ino at her home. When Shino returned from his mission with his father, he had the job of continuing to reassure a group of nearly frantic women.

Shikamaru had to remain calm. One by one they were being separated. Weakened when not together as a team, and that seemed to be their opponent's plan. He feared not for his life, but for those serving under him. Doubt began to cloud his thinking. Was he really cut out for this, he thought as Lee pulled away from him. Could he be the leader the Third had seen within him? If anything happened to one of his team members, no his friends, he'd never be able to forgive himself. And the girls, how could he face them?

They weren't just colleges working together. They were family, his mind pictured Sakura and Naruto laughing together and Neji and Hinata walking into the Hyuuga gates. Friends, he could see their celebration after graduation back to when they were in elementary school. Husband and wife, he smiled at the image of Chouji and Ino's wedding. Boyfriends and girlfriends, he thought of Hinata and Naruto hugging one another, then Kiba tossing Sakura over his shoulder fireman style making her squeal with delight. Even for him, for the first time, loving someone. He could see Neji sleeping on his couch. All he could do was have faith that not only Neji, but each of them to return safely. The same faith the Third and Fifth had in him.

Hinata sat on the patio of the cafe, with Ino and Sakura. They were trying to enjoy their meal, each avoiding the topic that they really wanted to talk about. Sakura was trying to get Ino to eat more considering her condition, but the young bride had no appetite.

At the mention of Naruto's name, Hinata broke down in tears. Ino's mood shifted from angry to weeping to confidence in a matter of minutes. Lastly, Sakura would just go numb from fear of losing any of the group.

"Next order of business," the medic announced. "Shoes, I need new black ones."

The attempt at diverting their attention was feeble at best, but both women accepted the offer.

"Ok, let's be off then," she reached for their bill and went to pay.

The instant she stepped back on the patio with her friends, a medic nin appeared in front of her.

"Sakura san, Tsunade sama has requested you at the hospital immediately," he spoke quickly.

"What is the situation?" Sakura switched into work mode without thinking.

"A team has just returned greatly injured. Both Tsunade sama and Shizune san are occupied. You're assistance is dire," was all he offered. The nervousness in his face caused Sakura to press him further.

"Which team?" Sakura was torn between hope that the guys had returned, but fear they were hurt so severely.

"It is against protocol to divulge this information in front of non medical personal," he quickly replied.

"I wasn't asking for a protocol lesson," she demanded.

"But your mother," he stuttered.

"Is not here to save your ass!" Sakura's patience worn, and her voice nearly shouting.

"The retrieval squad of Uzumaki Naruto," he spoke in a low tone.

Hinata's hand flew to her mouth, and Ino gasped, clutching the chair beside her.

"Status on all team members please, beginning with Akamichi Chouji. Don't give me that shit about the rules either. This is his wife, and she deserves to know how her husband is." Sakura knew she could be as intimidating as her mother. A trait she was actually proud of.

He swallowed and began, "Akamichi Chouji is in critical condition. He is currently being treated by Tsunade sama."

Ino let out a cry, and her knees went weak. Hinata held her for support. Sakura didn't have the heart to tell her just how serious the wounds were if her mother was the one attending to him.

"Ino pull it together. My mom is in there with him." Sakura wanted to calm her. "Hyuuga Neji?"

"His injuries are also life threatening. Shizune san is working on him." Kato explained. This was the type of news he hated delivering. Watching the Hyuuga princess grip her shirt, he was thankful his girlfriend was a teacher, and he was no longer in the field.

Sakura knew the standard operating procedures for the hospital. If her mom and Shizune were working with patients and there were still severely wounded team members, she was next in line. Her stomach knotted with the idea of who else could be near death. Already her teammate, who next?

"Uzumaki Naruto," she continued. She rubbed Ino's arm as the blond was weeping quietly. "Was he retrieved?"

"Yes, he has suffered a few injuries, but is in stable and good condition." Kato continued. The medic was well aware of what was going on in the pink haired woman's mind.

Her heart lifted just so slightly at hearing this. Her brother was home and safe. Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"He has only suffered minor injuries and has not been admitted."

Sakura swallowed hard bracing herself. "Rock Lee?"

"His injuries are serious, but he is conscious." Kato watched Sakura's face change.

She could barely speak and only the family name was audible, "Inuzuka."

"His injuries are life threatening as well. His sister has been called to treat his canine companion, who is also gravely injured." Kato said in a rush, hoping to get it over with.

Sakura closed her eyes for a split second. Fearful that she would not be able to speak with her heart at the top of her throat, the kunoichi paused.

"Your next task is to head for the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Inform Yamanaka san that his son in law has returned, and his daughter needs him at the hospital. After that, head for the Aburame district. Aburame san will want to know of Kiba's condition, but not just him Shino as well. I trust the other families have been informed?"

"Hai Sakura san."

Then in a brief moment of compassion, she turned to him. "Head over to the Tsubase restaurant and let Tenten know of Lee's return. Now get moving!"

"Hinata pull it together and get Ino to the hospital safely. I'll see you there." Sakura vanished in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

The emergency room was in an uproar. It was louder than normal, because three of the village's heirs were in life or death situations. After speaking with the nurse at the information table, Sakura made her way to the operating room that held Kiba.

There on the table was Kiba. _Still, quiet, and pale_. His skin looked as if it had been drained of his life force.

'What the hell did you do, baby?' Sakura whispered to herself.

Her hands sterilized, she moved over to the table. She ordered the attending medic to move.

"But Sakura san, I was told to work on him by your mother," the medic protested.

"I said move!" Sakura shouted. "He's my patient."

Either he refused or didn't move fast enough, because Sakura grabbed him by the collar and threw him through the operating room doors, nearly knocking them off the hinges.

A nurse ran over to help him.

"Don't you dare touch him! If he wants to heal someone so bad, he can heal himself." Sakura bellowed. "If any of you objects, then you can leave the same way he did!"

Sakura looked at each of the staff there, and none of the others moved. The medic began her work.

Tsunade rounded the corner to the room that Kiba was in. The doors were hanging on the hinges loosely. Her brow knitted at the chakra she felt in the operating room. The head ninja was grateful the treaty papers that Jiraiya delivered allowed the Suna nins to assist Shikamaru's team. Once the advisors of the Village of Suna realized Orochimaru had murdered the Kazekage and used their shinobi, they were more than willing to reestablish a bond with the Land of Fire.

In the waiting area along with Shikamaru, were Kankuro, Shino and his parents, several Inuzuka elders, Toku, Yae San, and of course a very worried Tsume. Kuromaru and other canine companions were hiding as best they could under the waiting area chairs. Tsunade eyed this, but said nothing based on the situation.

"Tsume no word yet?" Tsunade asked. A few scenarios went through her head concerning the door.

"No," the clan leader's regular gruff exterior broken.

"I'll be back. I need to check on Naruto and Lee," she turned to walk away. She stopped at the chair that Shikamaru occupied. "No one has died, you brought back my son, thank you."

The guilt on Shikamaru's face did not fade. He nodded in acknowledgment of his boss's words, but there was no changing in what his heart felt. Had it not been for the Sand siblings, he didn't know what would have happened. The man he loved nearly died. His team was nearly killed _with_ their help. What did he do wrong? How could he expect to continue this career?

After another hour, Hana joined them. The surgery with Akamaru was complete and the dog was resting.

The last wound was closed, and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Go inform the family he is resting. Let Tsume san know I'll be out when she can see him, and he'll be in what room?"

She turned to look at one of the assistants.

"Room 204 Sakura san," the assistant answered.

Sakura nodded and walked with the orderly out of the back door of the waiting room. They went to the patient elevator and up to the second floor.

The blond nurse walked into the waiting room, where several people jumped to their feet at the sight of her.

"Tsume san, may I speak to you?"

Tsume looked at her and walked toward her. The elder lady's eyes stared at the blood on her nurse's uniform. _Her son's blood. _Tsume could read the emotions of the other, and knew that Kiba had survived, but seeing _his _blood made her heart break.

"Kiba san is out of surgery. He has stabilized and should recover." Rika said. Shouts of joy were heard from those with Inuzuka hearing. She let out a small smile. Reunions and joyful times like this always made her cry. The love a family has for each other is truly beautiful. "He did suffer a great deal of blood loss and will need to rest to make sure the wounds heal properly. He'll be in room 204. Sakura san will let you know when he is out of the recovery phase and can have visitors."

"Thank you, thank you," was all the clan leader could say to the nurse. Tears of joy and relief made their way down Tsume's face, but she could care less. Her pup was going to live.

"Thank you for helping my brother." Hana embraced Rika before the nurse walked away.

Toku gave Shikamaru a pat on the back. "Breath, he's ok."

Shikamaru wasn't able too. How could he face Sakura, Ino, or Hinata. Look at what he put them through. Not to mention their parents.

Sakura washed her face in the sink and straightened her hair. She frowned because her eyes were still quite puffy and red. The medic decided after Kiba was better, a short vacation was in order for them both.

She looked over her patient and checked his vitals, noting his chart. After a few more moments of stroking his hair, she stood to let his family in to see him.

"Tsume san you, Hana, Yae san, Hachidai san, and Shibi san may go in for a few minutes." Sakura offered the crowd of people outside the room. The events of the day showed on her face. Tsume and Toku wrinkled their nose at the shift in her scent. Hair that was normally vibrant, sat dull on her head. "He's sleeping right now and doesn't look like himself. After a short visit a few more can come in."

Tsume close the space between them, and embraced her. Thank you was whispered in Sakura's ear, and she knew Tsume was trying to hold back from crying. Sakura nodded, fearful if Tsume started crying, so would she. She was doing a decent job of keeping the reality of the situation out of her mind and heart, until everything had calmed down and she was alone in her room.

As the door opened and began to close, Sakura could see through the space Tsume kissing Kiba's forehead, and Yae san crying. She needed to go see her brother. The medic gave a nod to Kankuro and Toku. Her eyes could not look at Shikamaru just yet.

She had checked on Naruto, who was resting and talking briefly with Gaara, which did not surprise Sakura. There was a bond between the demon containers they could only share. Poor Hinata was going back and forth from Neji's room to Naruto's. It did make Sakura smile to see so many Hyuuga's there that weren't branch members. Finally the main family was recognizing his ability and respecting it.

Ino was sleeping in the chair beside Chouji's bed, refusing to leave. Sakura convinced the blond, in her condition a bed was more appropriate. She stepped into the hall and had an intern bring in a roll away for her friend. The Akimichi leader embraced Sakura, thanking her for her kindness.

Thankful she wasn't required to check on Lee, Sakura made her way down the hall. Dealing with Tenten would not end well for either of the kunoichi, so she continued down the hall back to Kiba's room.

The medic stopped in the small waiting area for the visitors and walked to Toku. Since the inu had been moved to his room, more clan members had arrived to check on their heir.

"Toku, could you have it arranged to bring Akamaru here? I think considering their bond it would be good for them to have one another."

"Yeah Sakura, no problem." Toku replied. He nodded to another Inuzuka to make it happen. Within the Inuzuka clan each leader had a second in command or beta. Toku naturally fit into this position. Others within the clan began to respect Toku for this as well. Few would challenge his position or requests. Not just because they would have to deal with Kiba's wrath, but because he was a damn good shinobi, finishing at the top of his high school class and when he tested for chuunin.

"Thank you. And I allowed them today, but starting tomorrow all four legged visitors must wait outside." Sakura glanced at the entire group waiting with various size canines hiding themselves under the chairs. "Understand?"

The Inuzukas acknowledge the medic's orders with little argument. She was not only a very influential medic, and their heir's girlfriend, but she had just saved his life. This would only add to the loyalty that they felt toward her.

Sakura was near the door to her boyfriend's room, when her mother stopped her.

"A word Sakura," the blond ordered sharply.

Sakura looked at her mother. There was no question what this was about and squared her shoulders, ready for the storm.

"You knew you were not to work on Kiba, that is not proper protocol," Tsunade tried to keep her voice down. "You are too close to him to think rationally."

"Like you didn't check on Naruto niisan or work on me after Orochimaru attacked us!" Sakura shouted as best she could in a whisper. They were after all in a hospital.

"That is not the point!" She was trying to protect her daughter. Her love for the girl was clouding her judgment.

"Don't lecture me Tsunade sama, protocol requires me to work on the next severe patient if you and Shizune san are already occupied. That patient was Kiba, and that's what I did!"

The others were watching the pair argue. Shino and Shikamaru feeling quite out of place trying to look elsewhere, while Kankuro enjoyed seeing the woman Sakura had become. From inside Kiba's room, Yae san gave Tsume a look across Kiba's bed. The conversation of course not a secret to their hearing.

"Kiba was in capable hands!" Tsunade pointed out.

"But they weren't my hands! I don't care if it's just a hang nail, _**he's my patient always**_!" Sakura shouted without holding back.

"And if you couldn't have saved him." Tsunade fired back. "I don't want you living with the guilt of his death for the rest of your life."

"Then I guess you'd be okay with me killing whichever medic couldn't save him!" Sakura spoke with a seriousness that her mother had never seen. "Because _no one_ would fight for his life like I will. No one will give him what I can."

At that moment Tsunade saw it. The change in her hair color, the ashen look of Sakura's skin, and when she tried to read her chakra it was significantly weaker. The head medic at first thought it to be stress and strain from the last few days, but now Sakura's body told her differently.

"You didn't?" Tsunade questioned. How could she do this? She needed Jiraiya here. Her husband needed to be here to get through to Sakura.

Sakura turned on her heel and pushed open the door. "I have to check on my patient."

"Answer me!" Tsunade shouted.

Her back still to her mother, "_**I won't ever let him die period, no matter what the sacrifice.**_"

Tsunade felt the color drain from her face, as Sakura entered the room. Quickly before anyone could see her tears, the Hokage disappeared in a poof of smoke. The clan leader's heart skipped at what the girl had done for her son. There would never be a way to repay her.

Shizune was racing down the hall to prevent the pair from this argument, but stopped short when she looked at Sakura's appearance.

Toku looked at the brunette, "Shizune san, what did Sakura do?"

"She gave him part of her life," the medic answered in a whisper. When he looked at her slightly confused, she explained the procedure.

"She could have died doing that!" Toku shouted. He understood why she smelled different.

"Yes, but Kiba must have been very close to death, if not dying for her to do that." Shizune said. "But I understand her, and I would never let Kakashi die as long as I have breath in me."

At this Shikamaru stood and walked away from the group. His father close on his heels.

The next day Kiba woke up after Naruto began shouting outside his door. Hinata was trying to calm him down since the nurse told him he could not see the dog nin.

"Naruto, man shut up, your going to wake Akamaru." Kiba spoke loud enough for the pair to hear.

Tsume had just left to take care of business on the clan grounds, and Hana was making notes on Akamaru's recovery. Naruto not caring anymore what the nurse said entered the room.

Toku was sitting on the window seat, and Samo who had insisted on seeing Kiba to the extent of skipping class was beside him. Naruto sat in the chair beside his bed.

"Damn Uzumaki you look fucked." Kiba joked. His side was on fire, but he was trying not to rely on the pain medication.

"Look who's taking, at least I'll still be handsome after all these are taken off." Naruto shot back.

"Kiba kun, I'm so happy you're going to be ok." Hinata wept. She didn't hug him like she wanted, but squeezed his hand.

Hana had told him how Neji and Chouji were doing. When she and Toku asked about the mission, Kiba would not answer. The look in his eyes told them what they needed to know. Shino also let it go when he visited earlier. The bug wielder knew Kiba too well. He'd talk about it eventually. Right now it was too fresh.

Kankuro and his siblings had also paid the inu a visit.

The door opened softly, and Sakura walked in with a smile on her face. Kiba looked at her appearance, and his nose wrinkled. Anger began to brew within him.

"Good afternoon everyone. Kiba how are you feeling?" Sakura asked in a professional tone. She picked up his chart from the end of the bed and opened it.

She knew that look in his eyes, and the three Inuzuka's could feel his anger.

"Naruto niisan I could hear you done the hall, please remember this is a hospital. If you guys don't mind excusing us, I need to check his wounds." Sakura asked sweetly.

The others stepped from the room.

As soon as the door closed, Kiba shouted. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, now lie back so I can check your wounds." Sakura pushed him back onto the bed. The medic in her began looking over his body.

Kiba tried to pull away from her. "Stop it Sakura, I want to know what you did. Why do you have _that_ scent?"

Sakura could not look him in the eye.

"You did it, didn't you? You performed that jutsu!" Kiba demanded. "Look at me Sakura! How could you do that?"

Shikamaru walked up to the few standing outside Kiba's room. Toku shook his head no, as the Nara reached for the door handle.

"What was I suppose to do, let you die?" Sakura yelled. "I won't do that!"

"And you think I'd want you to sacrifice your life for mine? Do you think I want to live in this world without you?" Kiba looked at her hurt.

"You mother has lost her husband, father, and brother to this life. I can't let her lose you, and I won't." Sakura whispered. Tears began streaming, replacing the anger over her face.

The friends outside the room cringed at the argument going on between the pair.

"Sakura, please I can't be here without you." Kiba stretched his hand out to her.

Sakura moved to him and placed her hand in his. "I won't let you die. I can't let you die."

The anger that she held within her started to subside. Since they returned from this mission, Sakura was filled with just as much rage as relief. She was mad at her Godfather for taking Naruto, her mother for sending that team, Kiba for going and getting hurt, and Shikamaru for not planning better.

As softly as she could, Sakura embraced him. Kiba could feel her tears moisten his shoulders. The inu was smart enough to know that what she did, she did out of love, yet he never wanted her to put herself in danger. _He_ was suppose to protect her.

"Thank you baby, and it's ok, don't cry. I'm home." Kiba whispered. Slowly he moved his hand to stroke her hair. "The best medic here saved me."

Sakura pulled herself together and moved back.

"I need to examine you. Please lay back." Sakura's face changed.

"You know I'm feeling a lot of pain," he looked at her.

"You should use your pain medication. That's what it's for." Sakura noted the chart. Her hand around his wrist checking his pulse. "Where is the pain strongest?"

"It's a little lower than the stab wound." Kiba grimaced.

"Mhm." Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Please point to where the pain is."

"It's right down here, wait give me your hand," he gestured.

Sakura reluctantly give him her hand, and he moved it down below the sheet.

"Right there," he murmured as her hand hit the tip of his groin.

"You perv, quit that," she pulled her hand away. "This is serious!"

"Fine doc, do your thing," he smiled and laid back as she looked him over.

"Stop moving around so much. You're going to reopen the wound, and you'll be in here longer." Sakura reprimanded. The last part of her what she said was a death sentence to any shinobi. None enjoyed being in the hospital.

"What? I'm ready to leave here now!" Kiba protested. He moved to quickly and a pain shot through his side.

"Yeah, right, not going to happen dog boy. You've got at least two weeks here, so get used to it." Sakura walked toward the door. "Now I do believe you have visitors."

She opened the door to Kiba's cursing. "Two fuckin weeks, Sakura come on! That loser brother of yours is already walking around now!"

"You guys may come in now." Sakura ignored him, turning to their friends who were waiting. Shino had arrived while she and Kiba were arguing.

The medic returned the chart to it's place at the end of Kiba's bed. Shikamaru did not look at the girl that moved by the window. Kiba watched the pair's un-interaction.

"Kiba, man how are you?" Shikamaru asked. He was nervous, not having slept the entire night. Shikaku was with him for most of the evening moving from Chouji's room, to Neji's, then Lee and Naruto's, and finally Kiba's.

"I'm good, go talk to her." Kiba didn't need his sense of smell to tell him something was wrong. The two were usually arguing over something. Kiba's nose was constantly on, so he knew his girlfriend was pissed at someone other than himself.

Shikamaru moved over to the window where Sakura stood. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry Sakura."

She couldn't say a word. Kiba had already made her cry. How could she really be mad at him? He'd brought Naruto home, and no one died. Despite the injuries, his mission was a success.

"I promise you, it won't happen again," he finished.

Sakura began to cry all over again and hugged him. Shikamaru pulled her in close. Teardrops made her hair wet. Relieve came over the pair. Their friendship was on the mend.

"Okay ladies, are we all better now?" Kiba joked.

Shikamaru kissed Sakura's forehead and released her. The shadow nin made a promise to himself, to never allow his friends to suffer like this again. Despite his natural laziness he had to admit, he needed more training.

"I think we are," he answered looking at the pink haired woman.

"Yeah we are." Sakura then walked over to Kiba's bedside.

Kiba looked at his girlfriend, and his friends as they came in and out of his room. He felt he was given a second chance of life after this mission. Akamaru was alive, his friends were alive, and he had family and a girlfriend that truly loved him. Even with all this, he felt he'd gladly sacrifice his life to ensure they were always safe. The pain medication that Sakura had given him began to take effect, and he drifted off to sleep. As others talked around him, he counted his blessings. Yet just a little sad, he couldn't get his girlfriend to play doctor.

Tsunade handed the last green vest to her son two weeks after Kiba's release from the hospital.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, there are refreshments and somewhat decent conversations in the next room," she announced.

The Hokage looked out at the families gathered around to congratulate the newly promoted chuunin. Naruto and Kiba exchanged a man hug as they sported their new chuunin vests. Sakura, Hinata, and Chouji posed for pictures for Ino. The pregnant woman was happy for her friends, but sad that the same time. Shikamaru led the toast to the new class. Hiashi looked at his daughter and nephew with pride. Neji had finished first with the matches, and Hinata's team had broken another record during the team event. The Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuuga team was the talk of the exams.

Kiba smile at Sakura across the room. The pink haired girl's arm was bandaged after a fire jutsu from one the sand shinobi. The sand siblings were visiting for the exams, along with Sai, Haku, and Zabuza. The Leaf shinobi excused Sakura for the night to hang out with her old friends. Once the evening wound down Naruto left with Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru walked to their apartment, Chouji walked his bride to their home, and Kiba pulled his girl away from her old friends to celebrate their new positions.

The new vest gave Naruto a drive to train. The kyuubi container had Sakura and Kakashi at the training grounds at seven in the morning. He challenged Kakashi to get them ready for the next rank. The normally laid back jounin couldn't let the offer go unnoticed and worked the two until mid day. Kakashi then excused himself for a lunch with the high school advisers.

Sakura noticed Naruto's performance was a bit off, but when she asked him about it he merely shrugged the question away. They were sitting at the base of a tree resting. Finishing her apple, Sakura looked up to see Neji, Kiba, and Shino approaching.

"Uzumaki what the fuck is your problem?" Kiba demanded.

Sakura frowned looking at her boyfriend. He was pissed and the expressions on Shino and Neji's faces matched.

Gathering his weapons, Naruto stood. "Kiba, I don't have time for this shit."

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura got up beside her brother. Yes, she loved Kiba but they looked like they were ready for a fight. She was not going to let them jump her brother.

"Sakura move this has nothing to do with you." Shino stepped beside Kiba.

"If it has something to do with my brother then it does." She remained in her spot.

"Actually it's about our teammate, so it doesn't involve you," the inu looked her in the eye.

"Then why is my teammate beside you," she gestured. Her glare fell on Neji.

Kiba did not want to fight her, but he knew she would not back down where Naruto was concerned.

"Sakura chan, please. I'll be okay," the blond tried to move away from her.

The entire body language of her older brother was bothering her, and what was going on with the other three?

"I want to know why you broke up with Hinata!" Kiba shouted pointing at Naruto. "She's been crying since last night!"

Sakura felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Ino nor Hinata called her with this news. No wonder Naruto was so out of it.

"It's what's best," he responded without looking the others in the eye.

"You fuckin broke her heart!" Kiba moved forward while Shino tried to hold him back. "And that's all you have to say!"

Sakura jumped in between the two.

"Naruto niisan what is going on?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Move Sakura, let him face us like a man!" Kiba ordered her.

"Hell no Kiba! Three on one isn't going to happen," she argued.

The sun was bright over the training area. Birds that were once in the trees fluttered away at the loud voices.

"Listen both of you," Naruto began. "I've made a decision that is best for Hinata."

Naruto reached forward and pulled his sister behind him.

"I love Hinata in a way that I will never love another woman," he continued. His hand moved above the seal on his stomach. "As long as I have this in me, I'll be a target. Villagers feared me, pushed me away. As long as I'm a shinobi for this village my life span will be shorter."

He paused for a moment.

"I was kidnapped. We were all nearly killed, and when we were out there all I could think of was the three women who mattered most to me." Naruto's hand moved back to hold Sakura's. "How much they worried and if one of us did not return how would they feel."

Sakura swallowed hard and looked at her brother.

"When I got back and saw how much they'd suffered because of me, it was worse than I could have ever imagined," he squeezed her hand. "I can't do that to her again. I can't have her shed tears like that. My mom and sister I can't change those relationships, but I can give Hinata the chance to find someone who's a civilian. Someone who will come home after work unharmed and alive. I can give her an opportunity for a long relationship with her husband. It's killing me to do this, but I never want to see her hurt because of me again."

When he finished, sakura pulled herself into his chest sobbing.

Shino and Neji were speechless, and Kiba felted his chest tighten. He could sense the pain in the blond's heart, but it rang true to his own heartache after seeing his mom, sister, and Sakura. This he understood.

"Naruto," Neji began but could not find the words to continue. The sheer impact of what Naruto confessed gave him a new found respect for him.

"It's okay Sakura chan," the eldest comforted. He stroked her back gently. "When I leave with Dad she'll start to feel better. She'll get over this. I know because she's stronger than she thinks."

Shino released his grip from Kiba and the three nodded before turning to leave. An understanding passed between the males. The team eight males and Neji were happy that Hinata had someone that cared enough about Hinata to keep her from worrying. On the same sense, Naruto was pleased she had men in her life willing to fight for her.

His sister finally calmed down, and Naruto led her to her apartment. Jiraiya and Tsunade had planned mission for the pair. There were techniques that the sage wanted to teach his son and being away from the village was a better setting. It was a short trip to deliver information to a neighboring country, but it would be long enough to keep them away for a month or so.

Naruto's words laid heavy on Kiba's heart. He was right. The pain and worry that he read from Sakura kept him up at night. Part of Kiba was jealous because Naruto had the nerve to break it off with Hinata. The relationship the pair had was already a delicate one, but he didn't want to be without her.

Naruto and Jiraiya left the village, and Tsunade put on her bravest face. It was becoming harder for her let either of them go after the kidnapping. Sakura did her best to comfort her mother, but the two Uzumaki ladies were too much alike.

Sakura had also made it her goal to cheer Hinata up some. Yet the young woman was not ready to be happy. The resistance was understandable considering the two had dated since sophomore year. Even through the tears, she understood Naruto's actions, but she was willing to be hurt just to be his.

Her father felt that this was a great opportunity to set Hinata up with a few eligible Hyuuga men. Each one Hinata refused to even meet. Neji mentioned to Sakura how shocked his uncle was that Hinata had stood up the Hyuuga leader.

The mission took less time than anticipated and the father and son returned home. Naruto in his nature boasted about his new skills. The medic was reluctant to let her brother out of her sight. She was surprised the third night after they returned her mother told her to dress formally. She asked several times as she walked through the village with her family where they were going but none would answer.

Her mother was dressed in a kimono similar to Sakura's with the colors of the Uzumaki family, instead of her normal hokage robes. Where ever they were going had nothing to do with her mother's job. Naruto and Jiraiya walked ahead of the two women in Uzumaki kimono's also.

Sakura's face held surprise and confusion when they arrived at their destination.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" Sakura nudged her mother. Tsunade shook her head to silence the girl.

The women entered the house behind the men of their family into the reception room. Kneeling on the floor, Sakura fidgeted with the seam of her kimono. She stared at the back of her brother's head. The servant bowed to them and exited the room to retrieve their host.

The sliding doors opened again, and Naruto bowed to the floor as Hyuuga Hiashi entered. Sakura was used to being in this position from the many tea ceremonies she had to participate in, but she could see the tension in Naruto's legs, as she followed his example of bowing.

When Sakura lifted her head, she looked at Neji who was behind his uncle. The stern look he gave her silenced any questions her face may have expressed. The disciplined shinobi nearly cracked a smile when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hyuuga san," Naruto began. His voice as serious.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both smiled at the way their son's voice was that of a man.

"I am here with my family to ask for your permission to ask your daughter to marry me." Naruto swallowed.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and it took an extreme amount of willpower to keep from jumping in the air.

"Naruto kun, not more than a month ago, my daughter was broken hearted over you." Hiashi sternly spoke. "I can not allow her to be hurt again. My answer is no."

Sakura's eyebrows knitted in a scowl. Neji's look was the only thing keeping her in her place.

"Hyuuga san, I acted irrationally before. I was concerned with only my feelings of protecting Hinata. I only thought of what would make me happy for her." Naruto bowed again. "My time away has made me realize how much I need her in my life. I did not consider her feelings I apologize."

Hiashi studied the man in front of him. The face of the Hyuuga man was as unreadable as his nephew's.

"You are a shinobi." Hiashi continued. "Your job is too dangerous."

His own words used against him, Naruto lowered his head. "My job makes me the perfect person to love, honor, and protect your daughter. No one will do that the way I will."

Hiashi grunted then nodded to the servant to pour the tea. The entire tea ceremony was finished before Hiashi spoke again.

"And your parents?"

"We have given our blessings," the toad sage spoke on their behalf.

Hiashi looked at Naruto sternly.

"This will cause many problems for our family," he continued looking at the chuunin. "I'm not sure it is worth the ripples this will bring about."

"I do not wish to cause your family problems, only to make your daughter happy." Naruto raised his head.

Hiashi tapped his fingers. Sakura wanted to scream, but Neji moved his head from left to right to attempt to calm her.

"You have my blessings," the patriarch finally decided.

Sakura let out a huge sigh and bowed with her family.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Hiashi questioned.

"Tomorrow." Naruto's voice lost it's seriousness and became full of joy.

"Then we will not mention this again." Hiashi ordered.

Neji tried to frown at the smile plastered over Sakura's face, but the emotion was too contagious. Apparently the time away was just what Naruto needed to find what was most important to him.

The news of Naruto and Hinata's wedding was front page worthy three days later. Sakura sat at the kitchen table reading the article. Midway through her eyes grew large.

_'The Hyuuga patriarch stated the marriage would be a pebble that started waves within both branches of his clan._

_Hinata's engagement and marriage to a non Hyuuga binds her to the Uzumaki family. As a member of her new family this removes her from the position as clan heir. With my youngest daughter Hanabi following the university path in high school, she is not eligible to be the clan leader. As most clans stipulate, the leader must be a shinobi. Our clan is no exception. For this my nephew, only child of my twin brother, will be the next leader of our clan. The main and branch families will exist no more, and we will move forth to the future as one united Hyuuga family under the leadership of Hyuuga Neji._

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura shouted jumping around her kitchen.

The excitement within her caused her to have to do something. Kiba was out of the village for the day with Shino. Shikamaru was at the hokage's office by now. Sakura called the only number she could think of.

"Ino," she blared into the phone. "Did you read the paper?"

"Yes, I had my hand on the phone to call you," the blond was out of breath. "Can you believe this?"

"No, I can't. Neji is going to be the clan leader." Sakura was beaming with pride for her teammate, no friend. He was finally getting the recognition he deserved.

"When everyone returns, we have to celebrate." Ino planed. The two began their night out.

A week later Sakura made her way from the hospital toward the apartment Shikamaru shared with his 'roommate' Neji. The night was a little cool but the kunoichi was still on a high for her brother and future sister in law. The engagement was the talk of the town. However the buzz was just as large concerning the new Hyuuga leader. The stoic man was even more of the village's eligible bachelors.

Sakura wanted to check on Shikamaru to see how he was holding up under his boyfriend's revived popularity. The two were sharing an apartment now as roommates for anyone that wasn't within their inner circle.

The knock on his door did not effect the Nara clan leader. Sitting on his floor he hoped whoever it was would go away. The knocking continued.

"Shikamaru open up," the medic called.

Knowing she would not go away, he braced himself emotionally to answer the door.

"Hey," she said as she entered the apartment. "I came by to see how you were."

Her eyes scanned the apartment, where furniture once was.

"What happened here?" Sakura gestured to the nearly empty room.

Shikamaru sighed and sat in the one chair that was left.

"Well?"

"Neji moved out," he forced himself to say. Up to this point the pain was distant, but saying the words aloud made his heart skip. He tried to push the emotion away. The break up was logical. It made sense.

"What? Why," she exclaimed.

"We broke it off," he closed his eyes. He wanted her to leave, so he could cry at least one time and get it over with.

"I don't understand. This wasn't about the fan girls he had after him?" Sakura pushed. "Did you do something?"

After what happened with TenTen, Sakura was very protective of her teammate. This time she found herself in a spot, since she was just as protective over Shikamaru.

"No, I didn't do anything, and it has nothing to do with those stupid girls chasing him," the shadow wielder huffed. "It wasn't going anywhere."

"Yes, it was! You two loved each other. I've never seen you so happy." Sakura threw her hands in the air.

"Calm down. We could never be together like we wanted. His family didn't even know about us. This relationship had no future." Shikamaru leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. As long as he spoke of this logically he wouldn't have to use his heart.

"He could have told his family. Your parents understand." Sakura was at a loss. How could they?

"No he couldn't. Not if he still wanted to be clan head." Shikamaru offered.

"And that's more important?" Sakura snapped. "He loves you!"

"Sakura please! I will not deny Neji that position. Not after what he's been through. It's something he's father always wanted this for his son." Shikamaru yelled. He stood from the chair. "_I_ want this for him!"

Why was she still talking. Didn't she understand the less he spoke of it the less it hurt. His mind pleading for her to see how close he was to breaking.

"Well then you are both idiots!" Sakura faced off with him. "Clan or not you love each other and could have made it work!"

"You say that like you understand what we are going through. It's not just some boy girl relationship. It's a _gay _relationship Sakura. Not accepted by everyone, no matter what your clan position is. You're not even in a clan, so you have no idea of the responsibility that holds. Especially for those of us who are heirs." Shikamaru got in her face. "There are things that are expected of us that you'll never have to deal with. Like heirs and our family's honor. _You have no idea the pressure_."

"Your not the only one who has things expected of them, Shikamaru!" She was trying to determine why she was getting madder.

"Really, Sakura you don't. Not like us,_ not like this._ We have entire families dependent on the choices we make!" Shikamaru was willing the tears not to fall. He needed her for comfort, so why were they arguing. "Maybe if you'd shut your mouth once and awhile and actually listened to your boyfriend, instead of that damn constant complaining you'd understand. **The world is not Sakura centric!"**

The words were like a smack on her face. They slipped out before he could stop them, but part of him wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to feel the pain he was feeling. If she were hurt too then she would understand. Then the part of him that was her best friend, hated himself for hurting her. The green eyes looked at him with disbelief and hurt.

"Fine, do what ever the fuck makes you happy!" Sakura blinked as the tears fell. "I guess I'm not honorable enough to understand the complicate workings of clan politics!"

The chuunin turned on her heel, and the entire building shook from the force of her slamming his door.

"**_Fuck_**," the heir shouted as he released his own hold allowing the emotions to be released.

* * *

poor shika! poor neji! what will happen next? *evil smile* i have no idea!

terri


	45. All the King's Horses

whoa.....is this thing right? has it truly been that long since i've updated? i guess so....i would first like to say that i am really sorry to all my readers for taking so long to update this story. *bows deeply* i know most of you can understand when i say that i've had a lot going on in real life. i was actually away from ff for about a month just trying to get my life together. so now things have balanced, somewhat. o.O this story isn't dead. i've had it planned out since it started nearly two years ago. so have some faith....and sorry for the 'shortness' of the chapter.

also i have fallen into the trap of the twilight saga. i've become a squealing little fan girl for one of those guys. care to guess, shouldn't be too hard, jacob or edward....so hard to choose. bella doesn't deserve either of them. sorry all you bella fans, but you know i'm right. i've gotten to breaking dawn and had to put the book down because i really got pissed off at it. that's been two weeks....and i haven't looked at it since. i don't want to really spoil it for ppl that are going to read the story, but i'll just say this, all that jacob gave up for bella, all that he as suffered all the while knowing she will never love him like she does edward, and she has the NERVE to attack him over nessie when he can't control what happened!!!! really pissed me off. oops i may have said too much, so i guess the cat or wolf rather is out of the bag and i love that quileute boy...and seth is too freakin awesome! oh btw we already have our tickets for the midnight showing of new moon!

so let's see what else is going on...if you haven't watched glee, what is wrong with you? in my opinion, the best new show of the year. kirk is great, rachel is so talented, quinn is a little stupid, and puck is just freakin hot. and for those of you who watch so you think you can dance, is it me or does nigel constantly have his panties in a bunch lately?

i guess that's all. sorry about this chapter.....yeah that's all i can say about that.

oh yeah! if i promised you a story after i completed 'last name' don't worry, i haven't forgotten. i've got something written for each of the ppl i promised, but i just haven't had time. i really wanted to update here first. please understand.....thanks! :P

* * *

**CHAPTER 45 All the King's Horses and All the King's Men.**

Neji assumed Sakura knew of the break up because she ignored him on their one week mission. He also heard her grumble stupid, idiots, and pig headed several times. There was no mistaken the words were directed to him and his former boyfriend. A small part of him stated to let it go, because in all honesty, she was only angry out of her love for the pair. The genin assigned on the mission with the pair was very confused and afraid of the blossom.

As soon as they arrived in Konoha, Neji ordered her to deliver the report to the Hokage's office. Two hours later, she headed to the one person she thought could help. Banging on Naruto's door caused the jinchuuriki curse until he read the chakra of his younger sister. The villager's were nice, but he was constantly being congratulated and asked about wedding details. The whole thing was starting to get annoying. It was just a wedding, and yes he looked handsome on the newspaper, but enough was enough. He was thankful to have been gone for the last three weeks to the Land of Waterfalls.

"What's up sis," he asked opening the door to the kunoichi that was cursing.

"Your friend is an asshole!" Sakura accused entering the apartment. "Actually two of your five friends are idiots!"

"What are you yelling about?" Naruto asked closing the door. He eyed the dirty shinobi uniform she sported and followed her in the living room.

"Neji and Shikamaru broke up because of some stupid clan rules," she started to sit, then popped back up. "Can you believe it? All because Neji's taking over the clan."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch, "Well, yeah I can. We all kinda knew this would happen."

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura's green eyes tore into him.

"Yes we did, why didn't you?" Naruto chuckled at how worked up she was.

"Why? Those two love each other and should be together, clans or not!" Sakura gestured with her hands.

"You have no reason to be mad at them," Naruto continued as she paced. He wondered if she would be mad at him for cooking ramen while he waited for her rant to finish.

He waited to see if the dam would break.

"How can you say that!" Sakura yelled. Her green eyes full of fury.

The flood began. Ramen was out of the question.

"Sis, calm down." Naruto pulled at her. "They are different than we are. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"No they aren't," she disagreed. Her small frame attempting to get away from him. "We are all the same."

"Yes they are. Those guys have pressures we can't even dream of," Naruto continued to try and calm her. "They are responsible for an entire clan, plus they have to be shinobi. And not just regular shinobi either, they have to be exceptional shinobi."

The pink haired woman relented and sat beside him. Her older brother pulled her close and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Clan pride, relationships, and so much more than we do. Love is wonderful, but just like you'd sacrifice your life for this village, they'd give up their own desires for the good of their families." Naruto stroked her hair.

Sakura could not see how the males could rationalize the entire situation so easily.

"Instead of thinking about what they've given up, maybe you should think about your best friend. He's been alone and heartbroken for how long without a shoulder to cry on?" Naruto pointed out.

Sakura's breath hitched. She could see Shikamaru's face right before she'd fled his apartment. How could she be so stupid? He was in pain, and she was too worried about something that couldn't change.

"I've...I've gotta go," she panted. She kissed her brother quickly and bolted from the apartment.

Naruto leaned back on the sofa, "Women are all crazy."

Neji exited Naruto's bedroom where he had been hiding. "At least she cares about us."

"True." Naruto agreed. He moved over so the other could sit.

Sending Sakura to deliver their report gave the Hyuuga leader a chance to come the only other person, besides Hinata, that he felt completely comfortable with. The years of Naruto dating Hinata had strengthened the relationship between Neji and Naruto. Here with Naruto, he could finally cry. The loss he felt was still as near as the first night it happened, even two weeks later.

A soft breeze moved the blades of grass on the hillside. It was late, but the time wasn't an issue. Her feet padded over to the hill she knew she'd find him. The reclining figure was there as suspected, staring into space.

She sat beside him crossing her legs, and placing her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry," she started. "I'm so sorry for everything."

The Nara said nothing, but propped himself up on his elbows.

"I wasn't there when you needed me," she broke down. "I was so set on making you do what I wanted you to do that I didn't see what you needed from me."

Still silent, he sat up completely and extended his arms to her. Feeling his grip around her body, the kunoichi let go.

"You probably don't even need to talk to me anymore," she sobbed. "I know you've put it all in jar and tossed it away."

"No, Sakura. I'll always need you," he spoke to her hair. The pain of their argument and it's root cause rising to the surface once more. "I'm sorry too."

As if a switch controlled it, the tears began. He cried there holding her as the hurt and pain began to purge from his system.

The month had passed since the break up, and Kiba returned from clan business with his mother in the outer lying villages of Konoha. He was sick of family relations, sick of formalities, and too scared to admit it, but sick of his mother.

The cell phone vibrated as his girl answered his text. Like most shinobi, he had become accustomed to traveling on missions without it. There were shinobi who were able to pick up the frequency of radio wave and cell phones. Carrying it around felt odd for most ninja, Kiba included.

Another twenty minutes later, and she was knocking on his door. Lately, things had been off between the pair. Kiba could sense her love for him, but at the same time she was distant. Being honest he was also pulling away from her. Being chuunin gave them more responsibility. In an odd way though the chaos of their genin period had balanced out as they became chuunin.

There was a slow wedge being placed between them. Sakura's career was moving fast. Already considered second assistant to the Hokage, the third most important medic in the village, and she was recently place in charge of all medical duties of the high school and university shinobi in training. Kiba smiled thinking of how respected she had become. He was proud of her.

On paper he was doing pretty well himself. The heir was getting respect for his shinobi abilities not only in his clan, but from other villagers. ANBU had requested his and Shino's assistance on several high ranked mission. Shibi and Tsume both nearly burst with pride at that. The fact that they were still chuunin and working on a few A and one S ranked missions, with the ANBU black ops was proof of his hard work.

Akamaru barked before she began to knock on the door excited to see her. Kiba sighed and walked to let her in. Why was there a feeling of dread in his heart?

Sakura was happy to have her own boyfriend return. After a long make out session, she began to tell him of her argument with Shikamaru and his break up with Neji. The blossom had already been lectured by Naruto about the inner workings of clans, but she was hoping the romantic in Kiba's heart would declare she was right.

Her ego was deflated when he repeated Naruto's reaction.

"What do you mean you aren't surprised?" Sakura called from his bathroom. Her hand hovering over the red marking he'd left on her shoulder. "Thanks Mr. Romance."

"Sakura clan's are different. As heirs they have more responsibility than just clan members. He's right when he says you don't get it." Kiba pulled the sweaty sheets from the bed.

"But that's stupid," she exited in just his t-shirt and pink panties.

He tried to focus back on the conversation, but the kunoichi was too cute.

"Whether you think so or not, that's the way it is." Kiba tried to guess if he would get another round out of her.

"So you're telling me if your clan didn't approve, you'd break up with me?" Sakura cocked her head to the side. Arms folded across her chest.

A second romp was not going to happen.

"My clan does approve, so we don't have to worry about that." Kiba moved to get clean sheets.

"That's not what I asked," the petite foot stomping the apartment floor.

Kiba came back into the room, remembering to breath.

"It's a 'what if' Sakura and doesn't matter. Look Neji and Shikamaru had their time to play around. They have to get serious about their futures, and their future is to run a clan." Kiba shook out the sheets, his vice beginning to carry a touch of the alpha male voice. "It sucks, but that's the reality."

"The entire thing is ridiculous," she huffed. She looked out his window. "I feel like I'm just the girl you're dating til your matched up by your clan elders! Is this why you haven't asked me to move in yet?"

"Sakura you're over reacting." Kiba paused and swallowed hard. She was determined to test his patience. He moved to pull her into him. "My clan is letting me chose my bride, are you saying you are ready for us to get married?"

"What?" Sakura twirled around on one heel, backing away from him. The question took her breath away for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I asked if you wanted us to get married." Kiba repeated. He could feel his heart speed up.

Maybe this was the problem, he thought observing her. She was ready to move to the next level. This caused a sense of panic to take over him. _**Marriage. **_He wasn't ready for a lot of things, marriage being one of them. Yes, he loved her, but there was still so much he was learning. Having to deal with a new bride, one who was just as busy as he was overwhelming to him. What was he going to say if she wanted them to move forward.

Sakura swallowed hard. Her world was spinning just a little. _**Marriage. **_No, this can't be happening her mind raced. She had been badgered ever since Naruto's announcement by every one in the village about her own future, but she was no way near ready to be anyone's wife, not mater how hot he was. There was too much to do, so many more missions to go on, medical procedures to learn, and being a wife didn't fit into that, especially the wife of a clan head. That only doubled the amount of responsibilities. Was he ready for this, how could she tell him she wasn't and not hurt him.

"Sakura answer me," he demanded. The heir took a step toward her. "Is this what's been wrong with us lately?"

She processed his last sentence. He had noticed there was something wrong. For the past month she couldn't figure out what the problem was. She knew he loved her, but there was a problem. The connection was off between them. Before she would race to meet him at the gates, now she would just let him text or call her. Why were they drifting apart?

"No, it's not. I don't want to get married." Sakura meekly spoke. The pink lip was being gnawed on nervously.

Green eyes locked with his brown. There was hurt there on both their parts.

"I don't know what is wrong with us," she admitted. Her arms moved to hug herself.

"Then why are we arguing," he moved closer to her.

"Something is wrong. We aren't the same." Kiba's voice soften. "How do we fix this?"

"I don't know if we can," her eyes began to well up.

"Then I guess," Kiba started, but couldn't finish. He couldn't say those words out loud.

"Yes, I guess," she continued the thought. Those words would not come from her mouth.

They both knew the answer. Neither would say it. The words held a finality, an end to what had been a part of their life for six years. The tears started to fall from her eyes.

Instead of moving away from him, she let him embrace her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," the only words that could be spoken.

"Me too," was the reply.

A final kiss was shared.

Kiba watched her leave through the window, and he felt sick to his stomach. He reached for his cell phone, calling the first friend he ever had.

Banging on his apartment door woke Neji. Part of him hoped it was Shikamaru, but he knew better. The panic he felt from Sakura's chakra caused him to hurry to answer. He was surprised to see the woman in front of him in a t-shirt and underwear with tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Neji could feel the sadness coming from her. "Where are your clothes?"

"No..no..Can I stay here to...tonight," she sobbed.

He looked outside to see if any of his neighbors were out, and pulled her inside. "Yes, of course, but what is wrong?"

"Thank.." she fell into his chest not finishing her sentence before crying harder.

Things clicked in the Hyuuga's mind. Having known her for six years, he could think of just one problem to cause her to breakdown like this.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he whispered in her hair as he hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

The pain on display before him opened old wounds.

"You can stay in the guest room," he continued to comfort her.

He guided her down the hallway, and Sakura walked into the room. Neji's heart nearly broke in two as he looked down at the green eyes and quivering lip as she entered.

A pause for the moment, he listened for her to sit on the bed. The brunette went into the kitchen to make a call.

"Shino, we have a problem," he spoke. Trying to steady his own emotions, he gripped the counter top, swaying slightly.

Shino looked at his broken best friend as they walked into the bar.

"I know, I was just about to call you. Is she safe?" Shino asked, paying the cover as Kiba made a beeline to the bar.

"Yeah, I have her. Naruto will be gone to Suna for at least another week, and I'm not sure how much longer Shikamaru will be gone. I don't think I can handle Ino and her mode swings tonight," Neji turned to lean on the counter. "Where are you guys?"

"We're at Times. Maybe I'll get lucky, and he'll pass out before we end up in a fight," Shino hoped. The shaded eyes watched the other pushed past several men to get to the bartender. He gave up hope, when knowing Kiba all to well, that aggression was his best way of dealing with what was bothering him. A fight was inevitable.

"Call me if you need me." Neji ordered before hanging up. The future clan leader slid down the side onto the floor. His own tears silently falling.

Nearly a week later, Shikamaru was ready for two things as he approached the village gates. A bath and sex, and not necessarily in that order. The chuunin was irritated that Kotetsu had instructed him to go straight to Neji's apartment.

The entire way over he tried to reason why he was needed at his ex's. They were still in the phase of trying to work near each other after a hard break up, without giving away their secret to anyone other than their friends.

He arrived at the apartment and knocked on number 6-A. Neji opened the door, and Shikamaru glanced into the room seeing Shino.

"You wanted to see me?" Shikamaru felt his palms sweating. Memories flooding his mind of the time they shared as a couple. Would it be so hard just to move on step closer and pull him close? What harm would it cause to let his fingers stroke that beautiful hair once more? The control to keep from crashing his lips on the other's was more than he thought he could muster.

"We have a situation," the Hyuuga informed him, moving to let him inside. For a brief moment he was sure he could see Shikamaru's resolve slip. If the Nara made any advance, would he be able to say no?

Shikamaru nodded to the Aburame. "What's up?"

"Kiba and Sakura broke up," the opal eyed man filled him in.

"What?" Shikamaru looked shocked. He sat on the arm of the couch. The blue patterned couch brought back memories of his time with Neji. His mind screamed at his heart to focus on the present not his past.

"Five days ago. She's been locked in my guest room ever since." Neji pointed toward the hallway. His eyes slowly climbed Shikamaru's body and thoughts of their last encounter on the couch flashed in his mind.

Shino felt a little uncomfortable, sure of what the pair was thinking. He politely cleared his throat from his spot on the love seat.

"What happened," the shadow wielder blushed at Shino's nudge back to reality.

"From what I got from Kiba it was mutual." Shino interrupted. "It was too much for them, they weren't moving forward."

"And Kiba?" Shikamaru pressed. He was already running twenty different scenarios. Sakura was his best friend, but Kiba was also close to him. How could he not be concerned for both of them.

"Just as bad. I actually sent Akamaru to the Inuzuka grounds before he left this morning." Shino continued. "Ino's tried, Hinata's tried, and Tsunade sama can't get her to come out."

The concern on the Aburame's face was deep. Shikamaru knew if Kiba wasn't caring for his canine the man was really broken.

Neji turned and waited for Shikamaru to follow him down the hallway. The soft tap on the door did not get a response.

"Sakura," Neji called softly. "Shikamaru is here."

The door unlocked and opened quickly. Pink hair flashed by as Sakura jumped into Shikamaru's arms. He stumbled back down the hallway, but recovered without falling.

Sobs were heard as her body clung to his.

"Shika...Shika...," she barley got out into his chest.

Shino and Neji were silent. Shino had been consoling Kiba for the last few days until the dog nin left this morning on a mission with Toku. He admitted it was probably best for Kiba to get out of the village for a few days. That left Shino still concerned for Sakura. He loved her as family and needed to see that she would survive this. She was a mess at the moment, but he could sense her chakra was still strong. Mutual or not, it would kill Kiba if he knew Sakura was completely broken.

The two heirs also felt more than awkward about her appearance. Cast aside was the Inuzuka t-shirt that she wore when she had arrived. A bright pink bra and a thong were all that covered her petite body. They had seen Sakura one more than on occasion in a bikini. On missions, they had often burst into the room as she had seduced a target or two enough times to have seen her in a bra and panties or naked. Here though the situation was more personal, intimate. It wasn't just her body that was exposed. Before each of them, laid her pain that was worse than any other in her life was on display.

"Ssh, Sakura it's ok." Shikamaru consoled. The smallness of her body registering in his mind. How lousy was he, if he couldn't protect her of all people. There was no one else more important to him, than the woman in his arms. "It's going to be okay."

He looked at Shino, because at the moment he couldn't look at his former boyfriend. The grief was overwhelming. "Where are her clothes?"

"She showed up that way. Apparently she came straight here." Neji answered. His head was focused on a single spot on the floor, counting each cervice. To look at Sakura would be to much for the body language expert. This was a helplessness he could not bare. "She did have on a rather large t-shirt."

Shino observed the two. This must be torture for them, he thought. In one swift movement, the bug user removed his coat passing it over to Shikamaru.

He nodded thanks and moved to wrap her in the large cover. What he was not prepared for was to look into her eyes. The orbs were full of despair and anguish.

"He...I....we," she tried to get out. Everything and everyone else was oblivious to her. "What am I going to do without him?"

The kunoichi let out a wail that caused Shikamaru to fight back his own tears. A sound that was the essence of heartbreak. He cursed both of them for pulling the band aid off his own heart. Neji's abrupt exit from the room was proof that his own pain was rising close to the surface.

"It's ok, we'll figure it out," he spoke gently. Tan arms moved to scoop the trembling form with a grip that never intended to release her. "Let's go, come on."

With an shift of his head, he left with her to his own apartment. He kept her there away from everyone until she cried herself out. Listening to her, crying with her, and reassuring her. Alone with each other their bond of friendship strengthened. Each heart lightened not by much, but enough for them to think about facing the world again. Four days later, she returned to her own home. She was hurt, but able to stop crying. The pain making her wonder if it was a mistake.

The break up news sent shock waves through their group of tight knit friends. Over the next three weeks, Ino though did not have a problem with voicing her opinion of the entire situation between Neji and Shikamaru or Kiba and Sakura. The Akimichi matriarch was due any moment and wasn't a happy camper about being overweight and snapped at everything. Chouji was a nervous wreck, but excited at the same time. The guys managed to get him out for one more "guys' night out" before he became a father.

The guards at the gate welcomed the blonde kyuubi container with news of his newly single sister. Sighing and wondering what condition he would find her in, he ran straight to her apartment. Shikamaru was there, giving him all the information Kotetsu didn't have. He checked on his sister, who had fallen asleep with her head in Shikamaru's lap then headed for Kiba's apartment.

Kiba had been expecting a visit from the blonde once he returned home.

"Come on in Naruto, it's open," he shouted from his spot on the couch.

The demon container entered the apartment, and his blue eyes fell on his long time friend.

"Kiba, what the fuck," he simple asked. He stood in the middle of the apartment. No cleaning had been done, meaning Kiba wouldn't allow the Inuzuka maid in. The scruff on Kiba's chin gave Naruto the impression, the dog nin was just as broken hearted as he'd heard Sakura was.

"I don't know, man," the inu tossed the game controller on the coffee table and sunk back into the sofa.

"I can't even be mad at you. I should be kickin your ass right now, but I can't." Naruto sat in the chair beside the couch. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I. I just know we weren't happy, just existing." Kiba looked at his hands. He had cried with Shino and vowed not to do it again. Something about Naruto wanted him to spill his guts. Maybe it was because he was a direct link to Sakura or because of Naruto's honest good willed nature. It was a fight for him to keep his tears in.

"Maybe this is for the best then. Time and space, sometimes make things better," the blond offered. He was worried about his sister and close friend. Yet when he broke up with Hinata, less than a month later, he realized he needed her to breath. Maybe his own experience would work for them too.

A break up could work wonders on the four chuunin. The four exes pushed themselves into their jobs as the next few months began to pass. The village reaped the spoils of their heartaches.

Sakura could only blink at Neji when he spoke during their morning training session. Her abs and ass appreciated Neji's pain driven training ethic. Physically, she was in her best shape ever, but mentally, she was exhausted.

"Wait a minute," she asked to make sure she heard him correctly.

"I said I asked my uncle to set me up with a matchmaker," the newly prompted jounin repeated. In the short amount of time since his promotion to chuunin and the break up, he had managed to move up another level. "I plan to be married by the end of the year."

Sakura leaned her head back to look at the new blue sky. Her petite fingers gripped the handle of the kunai, pulling it from the training posts. Grunting from her actions as well as his announcement. "That's what I thought your said."

Neji paused to read her body language. His split with Shikamaru was still a very open wound. As much as Sakura's heart had not healed from her break up with Kiba. The future Hyuuga leader was also very well aware that Kiba was not fully recovered. So why were they still apart, he wondered.

"You had a perfect match," she mumbled. The metal clanked together when she tossed the kunai on the pile of other weapons.

"There is no need to open a closed argument, Sakura." Neji snapped. He hoped into the nearest tree to retrieve the shuriken lodged there.

Green eyes rolled, and she knew he was right. Shikamaru was already dating, or more specifically sleeping around. Life was so messed up. "Why a matchmaker? It's not like your pretty ass can't get any woman you want."

He jumped from the tree, and swiftly pressed his body against hers, wedging her between him and the training posts. In a low but seductive voice, he cooed, "Does that include you Sakura?"

"Uh, no," she panted, shocked by his actions. It was the first time anyone other than Kiba had been so close to her, and it made her very uncomfortable. Sputtering, she started, "I like my guys a little more rough around the edges."

"Or with a collar and leash," he quirked an eyebrow, a smirk crossing his face. Backing up from her before she could connect the fist that was being formed. "It's just easier. It's not like it's a marriage of love. I don't have to deal with these annoying ass women."

Sakura swallowed hard, understanding his sentiment, releasing her fist. The kunoichi leaped forward to tackle him. "Annoying?"

The future ANBU member anticipated her attack turning to the force against her. A poof sounded, and her figure was replaced by a log.

"Damn, you've gotten faster," he huffed. "But you aren't invisible. Byakugan!"

Two kunai launched into the air toward her hiding place.

"Plus I never said you were annoying _all_ the time," he dodged the smoke bomb head his way. An understanding placed between the pair. The pain would always be there from losing Shikamaru, but Neji had responsibilities he could not deny.

The next day all the friends gathered to welcome their first 'niece.'

Hinata broke into tears partly because Naruto and Neji were absent, being called away on a urgent mission, but also because they were officially grown ups in her mind. Like Hinata, the situation was overwhelming for the pink haired medic. Tears silently fell on her medical gear.

Kiba was tempted to run after the medic as she ran from the room in tears, but Shino stopped him to allow Shikamaru to comfort her.

Chouji beamed with pride only a father could have while she showed of the small child the next month at the Christening. Ino had made up her mind that besides getting back to her pre-pregnancy weight, her next project was Sakura and Shikamaru. Sakura more so, since Shikamaru was at least dating between his insane work schedule. Those outside of their circle of friends and his parents were shocked at the lazy nin's new found devotion to training and learning how to lead the Nara clan. Both he and Kiba were one step away from making jounin along with Shino.

Hinata had also expressed concern over the work schedules of the four. Sakura spent nearly every waking hour in either the hospital, library, or training field. Ino cringed at how little by little Sakura had stopped caring about such subtle feminine hygiene practices, like shaving her legs. The blue eyes narrowed in on the stubble that graced Sakura's legs when they approached her table.

Sakura's eyes glare slightly at the blonde. She was currently seated at a table with only males during the reception of the Christening. Across from her table sat Shikamaru and four women. Two tables down was Kiba with four other women, and Neji was in the same predicament three tables over.

"Ino," she started with gritted teeth.

Suddenly the small infant was placed in her arms.

"Oh Sakura, you look so radiant holding her!" Ino elbowed Chouji for support. "Doesn't she?"

The blue eyes connected with each male at the table.

"Give me a reason not to hit you," she whispered in the woman's ear when she handed the baby back.

Ino chose to ignore her, moving to the next table. Sakura rolled her eyes at the loud blonde cooing over how adorable Shikamaru looked holding the baby. The table erupted into squeals of excitement. The last word Sakura heard before claiming a headache was, "Troublesome women."

Other than the welcoming of the first child for their group, they could celebrate Neji's promotion to ANBU, and the newly assigned jounin, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino. As much as Sakura wanted to be with each of them for the ceremony, Kiba had started dating again. Obvious fix ups by his mother and sister, but still too hard for Sakura to witness. Slipping out right after Shikamaru received his new vest, she headed toward the high school to get notes from her desk there. In addition to her regular duties, Sakura had volunteered to help with the kunoichi training class.

The hallways were empty, but rang loud with memories of her time here. She stopped in front of the wall lined with plaques and awards presented to former students. Team Eight stood proud with Kurenai sensei and still held the record time for completing the Forest of Death portion of the genin exam. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth seeing the younger Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

There was a picture of their graduating class. Her fingers grazed over the memorial plaque for her teammate, Zaku. An old feeling of pain touched her heart. The one person who truly sacrificed his life for her. Part of her wondered if it was worth it. He'd suffered so much in his life, it seemed almost cruel for him to die for a woman who could never return his love.

Tossing her bangs from her eyes, the familiar sensation of a tear falling on her cheek started. Footsteps approaching made her wipe the moisture off her face.

"Sakura," the voice called.

The kunoichi turned and smiled to Inuzuka Toku.

"Hey," she answered. It was useless trying to fool his nose, so she didn't bother to mask the emotions she felt.

He closed the distance between them rather quickly. "Taking a trip down memory lane?"

His tan hands came together softly to say a small prayer for the fallen ninja.

"Yeah, not such a great idea, I guess," she forced a smile. Her eyes moved from him to the plaque again. She silently said her own prayer, then looked at her companion. In twenty minutes the

halls would be flooded with students, and she didn't want to be caught up in the crowd of feeling like this.

"Let's go," he offered his hand to her as if reading her thoughts. The warmth of the Inuzuka's brown eyes were too inviting, and Sakura followed, her finger tips traveling along the wall. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

Not sure if this was from pity because of her previous emotions, or a sincere invitation. "You don't have to do that."

"What, I'm starving. I have been here all day with those kids. Thunder took off for home a half an hour ago, traitor," a big grin came over his face when speaking of his black canine companion.

Sakura had not seen him since before the break up, and the full extent of his height was just a little intimidating, but she followed. The silence between the two started to get awkward when they walked to the small hamburger stand near the school. A gentleman above all, Toku opened the door for the kunoichi and went to the counter to place their order. He looked at the girl sitting there waiting for him. Her scent was unmistakeable, but her body language also gave away her thoughts. Pink hair framed her face, hiding it. Toku felt like he should just hug her.

Sitting down at the booth with her, he smiled softly, "Sakura, you don't have to be so nervous or uncomfortable with me. It's just me."

He bowed his head down to meet her eyes. A tan hand lifted her chin, to meet his gaze. "I'm actually being sneaky here without Kiba san knowing to check on you. Tsume san and Hana san were worried about you too."

For some time after the break up Sakura was worried how the other Inuzukas would feel about her. The family was so protective of their own, that she was sure they resented her. Once seen as part of the clan, now she was an outsider.

Hearing that Tsume and Hana were concerned for her made her feel better.

"Um, okay," she whispered. Her lip was being gnawed with her nervousness. "So how are you?"

It was an effort, that Toku appreciated. He chuckled at her attempt to be so casual.

"I'm good. It was made official three weeks ago, that I would serve as Kiba san's second in command." Relaxing back against the cushion. Pride plastered over his face.

"Really? That's exciting, congrats," she smiled genuinely. "You did want that job right?

It was a huge responsibility for the jounin. The position should have gone to Kiba's first cousin, Ryo. Toku wasn't a direct bloodline relative of Kiba, and to be named the beta for the clan was a great honor. Considered a great shinobi, was only part of the requirements the clan council had for the beta position.

He would need to stand in for Kiba for meetings, stand beside Kiba in case of war, and overall able to lead the clan should something happen to the Kiba.

"My parents were about to burst. I guess since he couldn't pick Shino kun, he went with me." Toku grinned. It felt good to have her scent change from sad to happy, even if just a little. "Ryo was kinda happy to. He would rather do all that artsy fartsy shit, like ballet and stuff. Training to be a shinobi was a hassle to him."

Sakura laughed at this. Inuzuka Ryo was not the picture perfect ninja in training. More practiced in the field of arts, Ryo preferred to dance versus fighting. She was sure that Tsume was just as relieved at Kiba's decision as the clan council. Toku was an excellent ninja. Finished first in his genin class, and from what Sakura knew would be considered a candiate for ANBU training.

"So how have you been?" Toka asked after the server sat down their food. His voice was serious but soft, and he waited for her to process the question.

"You know, I use to read those stupid romance novels," she started, twirling her fry. Her eyes moved from his face to the salt shaker on the table. "I couldn't understand what those stupid girls were talking about when they would break up with their boyfriends. How they said the pain left a hole in their hearts. I never believed that was true or that it hurt as much as they said."

She swallowed, blinking fast, "But they were wrong I found out. They were stupid and it didn't hurt like they said. I didn't feel like my chest had a hole in it."

Tears fell on the formica table, her words came faster, "I felt like I would die. Fuck that stupid hole in my heart shit, I felt like I wanted to die. If I had been brave enough I would have. Then this would go away and be over. I wanted to just pull out my kunai and push it through my chest. That pain I could deal with, that pain would heal!"

She struggled to keep her voice level so as not to yell. Toku felt his stomach twist in knots from her scent. The same despair and hopelessness was in his leader.

"I could get over being cut or burned or hit, but this would not go away! It still won't leave me!" Sakura's green eyes looked up at the male pleading for something, anything. Her right hand raking through her pink locks. "I can't move sometimes. I can't breathe, and more times than not, I don't want to breathe. I can't stand to look at this village, but where can I go? It's not like I can just leave and the memories won't come with me. I don't know what to do. And Kiba, how can I live with myself for hurting him. People can lie to me and say he's fine, but I know better because I know him. I hurt him."

Toku moved his hand to cover hers. His heart broke for her. "I understand. I know how you feel. You didn't break up because he cheated. That you could move on from. You didn't break up like Nara and Hyuuga did, because you could even justify that as being for the good of your family. You broke up because it was going no where, and there is no where to place the blame. You feel lost."

She looked at him in shock. "How did you, how could you know this?"

"I went through the same thing," he replied. The sincerity in his voice was overwhelming. "I was dating a guy for about a year. It wasn't going anywhere because we didn't want to commit. Kasuma said we were too young to think about that. I thought the same thing, but it didn't change the fact that I loved him."

He paused, his own feelings coming back to the surface. "Everyone kept telling me to shake it off. I was better off without him. If he'd truly loved me, he would have fought for us. But I didn't want to hear any of that. I didn't want them blaming him for what I was feeling. See, I knew he was at home in pain because I'd caused that."

Inhaling a deep breath, he continued. "I made him cry. The one person who loved him more than life was me, and I was the one person who made him feel like dying. How could they blame him, when I was causing him so much pain? My own suffering should feel like nothing, but it was multiple times two. The constant pain I felt for not having him with me, but also the guilt of hurting him. It almost drove me mad. Tsume san and Tsunade sama were gracious enough to send me to Suna for a two month mission."

Sakura nodded her head processing what he said. She remembered three years earlier when Kiba said Toku was leaving for two months, so this was why. Despite his suffering, someone else understood. For this Sakura appreciated Toku. He wasn't telling her to move on, to get over it, and he knew it would still hurt.

"And now," timidly the question came out. The warmth of his hand soothed her.

"I'm better, but that is a story for later," he smiled. "Both you and Kiba san are hurting, but I think it would be a mistake to try this again until you are both ready to make up and head straight to the alter."

Sakura snorted at his comments. The idea of marriage still made her want to run.

"If you ever need me Sakura," he started, stroking her hand. "I'm here."

"Thank you, Toku," she wiped her face and was grateful for his offer. It looked as though Toku had really healed from his ordeal. That thought gave her some reassurance, that she and Kiba both would eventually be better. "I think we should eat now."

The Inuzuka agreed, moving his hand away to grab his cheeseburger. His true purpose served, to let her know he was there for her, as he had with Kiba. Watching the two opened many old emotions, and he could not stand back while others offered false comfort. The road the pair faced would be hard, that he knew. Yet he was sure in the end the pair would be reunited again. Unlike his first love, Toku felt that they were true soul mates. Fate, he prayed would be kind and return them to each other stronger. He changed the conversation to the group of seniors they were assisting.

* * *

don't kill me.....i hate sad endings, so just remember that.

please forgive grammar and spelling. i'm too lazy to correct. and a shout out to armywife, kinkyk/jazzyj, mrs. cake, blackkat, and darkpetal.

also as always much love to slytherin...bunny...foca....aloha....athousand...rinny!

terri


	46. A Blast From the Past

what is up people! how the heck are you? good i hope. now before you guys start to hit me with tomatoes, read the chapter. that will give me the chance to run away! i am kinda sorry for taking so long to update. but here i am now with the next chapter in sakura's life. i would like to ask that you please be gentle with the reviews. i know this is a little jumbled or disjointed, but i have to get back in the swing of writing this story. so at least give me this chapter to suck it up before you kill me. i will say there are only two chapters left in this story. i promise not to make you wait this long for the next one.

on a personal note, i have only around 14 days before animazement! it's our anime convention here in n.c. az13 will be a blast i'm sure. so if any of you are going, hit me with a pm and i would love to say hi!

also foca, how are you? i miss you! same goes to you bunny, add me on facebook. ;) i promise not to harass you too much!

rinny, a thousand cranes, mrs. cake, aloha, slytherin...you know i love ya! slytherin! i need an update! i'm dying here!

omg...this story almost has 100,000 hits. you guys are soooooo freakin wonderful!

to the last few people who have reviewed this, :D eirawen, justme, geezygeezy, darkesttimessilverlining, and silence-ell, THANK YOU! you guys have help me mojo, my mojo...if that makes any sense. i really appreciate all my readers/reviewers! thank you!

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX A Blast From the Past.**

Whether it was a drive for success or fear of being alone with her thoughts, Sakura pushed herself away from everyone further and further each day. Her friends had a better chance of locating her in the hospital than home. Both her parents tried to convince her to date other men, but let the argument go when she pointed out neither of them remarried after nearly ten years of separation.

Tsume and Shibi were having just as much trouble with Kiba. He had agreed to date, but there was never a second date with any girl he went out with. His mother in a last ditch effort went to the elders of the clan, requesting a list of suitable mates to be prepared for her son. Not what she wanted for her only son, nor what his grandfather thought was best for the future leader. Yet Kiba was presented with the list and a gentle reminder that he had till the age of twenty six to choose a bride before the council of Inuzuka elders would to so.

Tired eyes tried to focus on the words of the magazine he was attempting to read. Reclining on the couch in the jounin office, his eyes shifted to the door, when he picked up Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru's scent.

"What's up?" Kiba asked sitting up. The mid day light filtered in the room.

"We're going out tonight." Shino answered sitting on the arm of the couch.

Shikamaru and Chouji followed behind. The Nara moved to sit beside Kiba and rest his feet on the coffee table. Chouji leaned on the desk, ignoring Genma's scowl.

"Well have a good time," the inu began to stand. The last thing he wanted was a night out, especially with the sly grin Chouji was wearing.

"No, when I say we, I meant you also." Shino corrected and pushed Kiba back down by pressing on his shoulder.

"I'll pass." The list his mother had given him was a hassle, and his friends were becoming just as troublesome.

"Not this time Inuzuka." Shikamaru mumbled, eyes still closed. "It's a hell of a lot of trouble, but just going to burn out the way you're going. You'll end up getting killed."

"I'm fine." Kiba argued. "I've got some dates lined up, so what's the big deal?"

"The deal is, you're just going through the motions." Shikamaru pointed out. "I know where you are mentally and emotionally. I've been there, so just shut up and do what we say for once."

Kiba sighed, relenting to the others. Chouji was already sending a text to Naruto, Izumo, and Kotetsu.

"So where are we going?" Kiba asked, running his hands trough his hair.

"Just meet at Shino's at eight," Chouji instructed. The smell of barbeque chips filling the room when the vacuum seal of the bag was opened.

Having friends that cared was becoming a pain in the ass. This revelation was soon to become clear to a pink haired medic.

Across the village, Sakura was snoring softly on the side of the bed of one Inuzuka Toku. He had watched her sleep for the past hour and wondered if she could be comfortable slumped over in that position. Her back was hunched and the clipboard she carried with patient information, was pressed into her forehead. The mission he had just completed took a turn for the worst, causing him to be cut by a thief with a poison kunai.

The Inuzuka was still impressed by her beauty and talent, but he wondered how long it would take for the pair of them to get back together. He leaned back against the pillow and started to close his eyes.

The door swung hard and loud, and brown eyes flashed opened. He watched Ino and Hinata cross his hospital room.

"What did I tell you," the blonde exclaimed. Her arms gesturing to the woman asleep on the patient's bed. "She's like this everyday!"

Ino did not try to keep her voice in check, and Hinata cringed just a little at the noise her friend was making.

"Oh, Sakura chan," the opal eyed woman sighed. Her eyes looking at the pink haired medic with sorrow.

"Yesterday, she woke up with three paper clips stuck to her face." Ino mentioned. Her long arms stretched out to wake the woman. "I'm sorry Toku senpai."

"It's okay, Ino san. I enjoy the sound of another's breathing. Thunder can't come in here with me, so here I am all alone, and I'm kinda not used to it." Toku spoke of his canine companion.

"Sakura chan wake up." Hinata moved Ino's agitated hand from Sakura's shoulders. The Hyuuga softly stroked Sakura's arm. "Sakura chan, please wake up."

Sakura began to stir and raised her head. The impression of the clipboard across her forehead. A blush covered her face when she realized where she was, and her hand wiped to small amount of spittle on the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry," she apologized. Her green eyes looking at the others.

"Not a problem," the inu reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, smiling at her. "You deserve a break every now and then."

Ino huffed, forcing her bangs in the air. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, look Forehead, we are sick of this. I haven't seen you since we went out to dinner, how long ago?"

Delicately pedicured feet tapped, with her harms crossed over her chest. "Chou is out with the guys tonight, and you are going with us."

The two kunoichi rolled their eyes, while Ino rambled on about how neither could appreciate their true freedom. It was always pointless to argue with the Akamichi clan mistress, so they let her continue uninterrupted.

"Be ready at seven for dinner, and something else," the blue eyes glinted with anticipation. "And please Sakura do something with that bush on your head. Oh and don't think I won't be checking those legs of yours, a razor wouldn't hurt, or a pair of tweezers on those eyebrows."

"I guess we have no choice," a meek voice spoke. Her eyes pleading with Sakura to find an excuse that would get both of them out of the situation.

Sakura let out a grumble ignoring Ino's orders and the laughter that came from Toku. Just to even things out, Sakura poked the spot on his side where his injury, causing him to yelp.

"Help us both," the medic smirked at the reaction from her patient.

Evening fell on Konoha, and Kiba strolled into Shino's apartment as if it were his own.

"So what's up?" Kiba asked walking into the kitchen.

Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo, Naruto, Chouji, and a few other fellas were crowded in the small room, taking back shots. Each face letting out a devilish grin and saluting Kiba when he entered.

"Are you ready for some Frosting, Inuzuka?" Izumo chuckled and licked salt from his hand, then tossing back the small glass containing tequila.

"Chouji man, Ino's letting you go to a strip club?" Kiba raised his eyebrow and took the shot Shikamaru was offering him. Warm liquid travelled down his chest to his stomach. The small shot glass was placed in Shikamaru for a second helping.

"Ino doesn't know everything," his reddish cheeks grinned. A small buzz began to talk over his thoughts.

"Yeah, right," the jinchuuriki laughed from his spot sitting on the counter. His hand pulling the liquor bottle straight to this mouth. "_Your wife knows everything."_

Tossing back a few more drinks, the group of guys headed out on their mission of getting Kiba laid for the evening, while across the village Chouji's wife was making her last inspections.

Ino gave Sakura the once over making sure the medic was up to her standards. The blue eyes roaming over to Hinata, while they stood in Sakura's bedroom.

"Okay, you guys look great, let's go," the woman clapped her hands in excitement. "The guys are probably on their way to Frosting, but we are headed for Heat."

"Ino, that's a gay club." Sakura noted. She was placing her weapons in the hidden spot under her skirt.

"I know that. It's the only place Chouji would let me go to dance without him. There are plenty of guys there who's boyfriends don't dance, and we don't have to worry about them hitting on us." Ino pointed out. With one graceful motion, she turned to walk down the hallway to get her coat.

"Why do I feel like this isn't your first time there?" Sakura inquired closely following behind her friend.

Inside the club the strong techno beat pounded. Ino waisted no time finding someone to dance with, and was on the floor instantly. Hinata took a seat at one of the tables. Two guys dress in tight shirts, opened nearly to their navels join her. Within five minutes the heiress was laughing at that the pair.

Sakura made her way to the bar to order, watching her two friends carefully. For shinobi it was never a moment of being off duty, evening after repeating over and over that she needed to relax.

A few songs later, Ino joined Sakura and Hinata at the table to find them still enjoying the company of their new friends.

"Oh Hinata, you are too precious!" Hideki giggled. His delicate hand raised, waving over a friend. "This guy coming over is a close friend of ours. He's a medic and truly adorable."

Sakura watched the red head walking toward the table. Not quite as tall as Kiba, and slightly skinnier, the kunoichi blushed at how attractive she thought he was. Deep in the back of her mind, she felt as if she had seen him some where before.

"Ryu, you just have to meet our new friends!" Kin grabbed the newcomer. Kin's blonde hair flew out of his eyes, when he tossed his hair back. "Ok, this is Ino, Sakura, and Hinata!"

"Nice to meet you ladies," the man smiled at the ladies. He occupied the empty seat that Hideki left, when he pulled Ino to the dance floor for his eighth absolute all time favorite song.

From the low lighting in the club Sakura could tell Ryu's eyes were green like hers. A freckle or two was across his face. His smile causing her to blush, and she was thankful for the slight darkness.

"I know you," the newcomer leaned toward Sakura and speaking above the music.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at the words. Her mind trying to remember where he may have seen her. He wasn't wearing a forehead protector, so more than likely he was not a shinobi, though he could have been a past patient.

He laughed at the obvious way she tried to remember him.

"It has been awhile, but a woman with pink hair, you tend to remember." Ryu continued. "You were still in high school when we met. You had a friend of mine in one of your classes, Kajitsu Ayame."

Memories of the flamboyant Ayame came to her and with that so did Ryu.

"Oh my God," she shouted at the realization. "How is Ayame senpai?"

"He is good," the red head moved a little closer to avoid having to shout. "He lives in the Land of Waves now and is designing."

"That sounds like him. Do you live here in Konoha now?" Sakura tossed the hair from her eye and over her shoulder, avoiding the raised brow of Hinata."

"No, I'm here visiting some friends."

Sakura then took another look at his face. He was handsome and sexy, she realized. It was different than Kiba's appearance. Kiba was more roughed and dominating, but Ryu was quiet and leaner. Too bad, she thought that he was gay.

"That's nice," she drummed her fingers on the table in beat with the music.

"So if I'm right, you are the one that broke up with her boyfriend."

Her jaw dropped, and she stumbled over a few words. "What?"

"Well, Ino san is married, and Hinata san is wearing an engagement necklace. Usually straight girls only go to gay clubs when one of them is heart broken, so my guess is it's you."

Pink tresses then tried to hide the blush covering her face at being discovered.

"So, I'm right?" His rich voice chuckled.

"Maybe, yes, but you don't have to be so smug about it," she refused to look at him.

"Honestly, I'm not trying to be," he turned her head to face him. "I understand the whole break up thing. I went through it about 6 months ago."

Sakura could not respond, the wound still too fresh, his hand still holding her chin.

"But his loss is our gain." Ryu waved for the waitress.

"Excuse me," she blinked. The club's flashing lights made his green eyes dance.

"It's just that you were so cute back then. Now you're this beautiful woman in front of me, I could carry on any number of conversations with or smother with affection," he grinned. "But as much as I want to talk to you, or take you out I won't."

Confusion rested on Sakura's face at his words. "But you're gay."

"I'm bi," he snorted. It was his turn to blush. "Well, I just go with whoever I'm attracted to, and that is definitely, you, Ms. Kunoichi."

Sakura went to speak, more like sputter, but her stomach was doing cartwheels.

"But," he stopped her by holding up his hand. "I can't talk with you now. I'll need you to date other people first. Get the rebound out of your system. I want to have something meaningful with you, and not come in second to someone else's memories."

Again Sakura was silenced by his words.

"So can we dance?" He stood offering her his hand. "I have to leave at six am, so I can only hold you in my arms for about thirty minutes."

Hinata gave a thumbs up from behind his back, smiling brightly at her friend.

"Sure," she mumbled, overwhelmed by his words, but more so by the emotions swirling around in her head and heart. What was happening to her, she wondered.

Avoiding how her heart was spinning, the medic decided it was nothing that a drink wouldn't mask, while tearing up the dance floor for the rest of the evening. Sad that Ryu was gone, she consumed way over her limit of drinks. Each one making her forget, and the sensation of another person grinding their hips into her backside, made her want more. More of being touched and feeling like someone cared. Her thirst for the attention grew with every song, and soon Sakura was left with a craving that had been hidden in her subconscious since Kiba left.

Her tongue felt large and dirty. Sakura blinked a few times and then became aware she was in her own bed without a recollection of returning home. Pounding rang throughout her head, and her body ached in unusual places. Rolling over she bumped into a body in the bed beside her. Quickly, she sat up and cool air hit her naked body. NAKED.

Screaming she pushed at the male next to her, and pulled more of the sheet to cover herself, in turn revealing his own nudity.

"Who the hell are you!" Sakura shouted. The room was bright with the curtains open, letting the sunlight in.

The blue haired male next to her screamed back, in an equally shrill voice, at seeing her. His hands shot down to cover his naked body.

"Oh my God, who are you!" He asked. His dark blue eyes growing in shock.

"I'm asking you that!" Sakura scrambled to get out of the bed, tripping over the sheet and nearly falling.

"Where am I? Why are you a girl?" His eyes scanning the woman before him. He cursed himself for the pulsating in his own groin at seeing her body.

"Get out," she picked up a shoe and tossed it to him.

"Like this!" He pointed to his current lack of clothes and erection, which he blame on the normal morning wood. Although the memory of how warm she felt inside flashed in his mind.

Frantic because of the noise, Shikamaru had arrived to walk with Sakura to their morning meeting, rushed into the bedroom.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru shouted, then turned to the other male, shocked and confused at the sight of his former male lover being in bed with the woman. "Jiro?"

"Shikamaru!" The pair shouted in unison, then looked to the other.

"Jiro, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru looked at the man.

"You know him?" Sakura yelled, picking up another shoe and throwing it the now named Jiro.

"Yes, we dated a few times," the blue haired man defended himself.

"Did you two sleep together?" Shikamaru asked, barely containing his laughter.

"Oh my God, I slept with a woman, I think I'm going to be sick." Jiro whined and covered his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up! It's not like you were memorable," she climbed on the bed to attack him.

Shikamaru crossed the room and grabbed her holding her back.

"Is everything okay, what is taking so long?" Neji asked from the doorway. His opal eyes growing larger from anger at the scene before him. The prodigy had made it more than clear when he and Shikamaru were dating he did not trust the other male. "Jiro! Sakura, what the hell? Why is _he_ here?"

"Could this get any worse," she groaned, trying still to pull away from Shikamaru, her legs and arms flailing about trying to get to Jiro.

Who managed to say over and over again, "I slept with a woman."

Her head hurting more with the noise, and her petite body warm with embarrassment, she screamed, "Get the fuck out!"

Small hands grabbed the pillow and other items from the night stand to toss.

"Calm down," the Hyuuga ordered her. The look of anger on his face turning to jealousy at the other gay male in the room. "Again, why is _he_here? Shikamaru answer me!"

"We are going to be," Shino walked into the room and stopped mid sentence. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me," she tossed up her hands and relaxing and slipping from Shikamaru's grip to plop down on the bed. She halfway expected a parade of the rest of the village to pass through her bedroom at that particular moment. "Hi, Shino."

"Apparently genius here got drunk last night and slept with a gay guy. One who just happens to be my ex." Shikamaru burst out in laughter, at the look of horror on her face.

"Sakura," the bug user tried to figure out how this could have happened. Accustomed to the naked body in front of them, he overlooked her, but frowned at the unclothed man in the room, who was sobbing.

"I'm so confused." Jiro looked from Sakura, but his eyes lingered on Shikamaru, wontingly. He managed to stay out of Neji's immediate range.

"I think it would be best if you left." Neji snapped. His voice held a controlled anger in it.

Jiro's head turned to the gentle fist user, then in a panic scrambled to get his clothes on. Sakura's face was buried in her hands with shame.

"I can't believe I did something so stupid," she mumbled and rocked back and forth.

"It's okay Sakura." Shino tried to comfort her, sitting beside her on the bed and rubbing her shoulder. "We have all had one night stands."

"Really, have any of you had to explain getting pregnant to your dad because of a one night stand with a gay guy," she asked. Aches in her muscles returned since she was no longer in a state of anger.

The three were silent and looked from one to the other.

"You didn't use a contraceptive jitsu?" Neji asked. His body blocking the sun from the window.

"No. I haven't had that kind of mission in awhile, so I haven't had one," she fell back on the bed in defeat, with her arms at her side. "And I know for a fact I was too drunk to do a proper one last night."

"Are you sure the pair of you have had sex?" Shikamaru asked after collecting himself. "Just because you were naked doesn't mean you did anything."

Lifting the sheet from her body, she noticed various bite marks and hickeys. Her pale skin held marks on hips from where he held her.

"I would guess at least twice," she answered. Part of her mind remembers being turn over and around several times.

"I guess you just have to wait and see," he reassured from his spot. The genius continued to laugh to himself at how she of all people could get a gay man in bed with her. "The probability is slim, so don't worry too much."

"What the hell is wrong with me," she asked out loud and started to cry. "How much of a loser am I? I can't keep my own boyfriend for I go for guys that obviously don't want me."

Shikamaru pushed off the chest of drawers he was leaning on and moved to her. A nod to Shino and Neji made them scarce.

"Sakura calm down," he tried to comfort her. The germ freak in him screaming in protest as he sat down on her bed. "There's nothing wrong with you. You went to a gay club. What did you expect to come home with?"

"It's not just that," she started to sob. "My life is so f'ed up."

Shikamaru wasted no time in taking her in close to him.

"Listen, troublesome woman," he spoke into the massive pink smelly hair. "You split from a five year relationship with someone you loved, it's not easy to deal with. So you go out and get drunk. Then you get a guy who likes other guys to have sex with you more than once. A guy, who I know for a fact, bottoms every time, found you so sexy that it made him aggressive enough to take you."

Sakura pulled away from him unable to deal with the reality of her current situation.

"You spend ninety percent of your waking hours at work. Where do you expect to find someone new to peak your interest? In the hospital while you're treating them, or on a mission while you are fighting against them?"

Sakura wiped her face with the sheet. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow making sure to grab the tongs and tossed the entire bed set into the dumpster when Sakura was in the shower.

"I'm glad you went out, you needed it. You are coming back to the real world." Shikamaru rubbed her back in support. "Other than Jiro did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I guess," she wanted to keep Ryu to herself for the time being. It was a conflict within her about how he made her feel. Almost as if she were betraying Kiba by being attracted to the other man. In the past there were other guys she had been drawn to, but this was not the same. Her love for Kiba was not keeping her bound to him. Did that make her a bad person?

"Don't be like that, you needed to get some dust off that ass," he smirked, leaning against the post of her bed. "I mean damn, no one is ever going to want you if you stuck in this house all the time. I can't be stuck with you the rest of my life."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes giving him the one word answer that always signaled her defeat to him.

"Now, in five years, if you're still a troublesome single woman, I'll consider marrying you," he decided to stand and stretch.

"What," she snapped her head to him. "You'll be married by then, Mr. 'I'm a heir and have to break up with my one true love to have lots of babies with a woman.'

"Nope, technically, I have til I'm thirty," he reminded her. "Neji had to hurry up, not me. Nara's aren't like the other clans with a twenty-six year old rule, we like to take our time."

His long finger scratched the back of his head. "I mean your chest is horribly flat, and you're loud as hell. And based on this morning, not too cute after a good night of fucking, but I could suffer through sex with you at least twice, for two kids."

"You fuckin' asshole," she growled and stood up, letting the sheet fall showing off her body. "Like I would ever marry you, much less consider doing that with you."

"Hey, you already let one gay guy hit that, it shouldn't bother you marrying one," he chuckled and slapped her on her ass, then formed the jutsu to keep her from throwing anything else at him. "Hurry up and shower, cause your mom is already going to bitch us out for being late."

Hearing the bathroom door click, he proceeded to remove the bed's covering and walk it to the dumpster.

The meeting with other jounin, made Kiba antsy. He found it harder to concentrate on the lecture from Tsunade without getting distracted by the smell of sex that was pouring off his ex girlfriend. Who the hell had she slept with? The scent was basically masculine, but there was a weird quality to it that he could not make out completely.

What bothered him just a little more than the jealousy of someone else touching her, was the shame her smell made him feel. This wasn't like her. The occasional fear or insecurity, yes, but never this feeling of embarassment and shame. Knowing her the way he did, he could almost hear the conversation that was going on in her head. Sakura was beating herself up about this whole incident. Part of him wanted to go embrace and tell her she had nothing to feel this bad about. Though the bigger, more dominant part of him, wanted to hunt down the man that had dared to touch her, even if they were no longer a couple.

So intent on his thoughts, he did not notice Shikamaru, Asuma, and Chouji leaving on an urgent mission nor, Tsunade dismissing the group of remaining shinobi.

"Kiba, the meeting is over," the bug user's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Toku looked at his clan leader with concern. The beta of the Inuzuka clan was positive Shino could tell Sakura's scent was different, with his kikai insects, and if not by that, the constant stare Kiba had on the woman.

"Kiba san, let's go," the other inu nudged the future clan leader.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Kiba answered, flustered. He turned to exit like the others. Following mindlessly toward the Aburame district.

"Kiba san, would you like me to have this information passed to the clan elders?" Toku asked. The threesome had reached the fork in the road each side leading toward the respective clans homes.

"Yeah whatever," he agreed without hearing Toku. "I'm going to train a little, clear my head."

"Got it," the elder Inuzuka took off toward the clan grounds after giving Shino a polite nod.

"You need to get your shit together." Shino began walking to the Aburame clan leaders home. He needed to relay the recent information to his father.

"That's easier said than done."

The two remained quiet, even after entering the kitchen. Kiba pulled out a chair from the table and turned it backwards to sit down. Shino got a beer out for both of them, and ran his hand through the bushy hair on his head. A trait that Kiba recognized his best friend only did when nervous.

"What is it?" Kiba asked flatly. Then took a swig of the drink he'd been offered. The coolness of the liquid coursed through his body.

"I need a favor," he leaned back against the counter, taking a drink of the liquid courage.

"What."

"If Sakura," he started, pausing his insects alerting him to Kiba's anger on the subject of his ex girlfriend. "If Sakura's scent or hormones changed for any reason, you would know right? Even before she did."

A brown eyebrow raised, "What do you mean her hormones? Look I already know she fucked someone last night, what else do you want from me?"

Shino's bugs naturally started to leave his body. A habit of being friends with the hot head nin for so long. "To be blunt, they were both drunk, and weren't safe about it. She's a little concerned about being pregnant."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Kiba shouted. His hands shaking and beer sloshing from the top of the bottle.

"Kiba, look you have to move on, and she is trying to do the same." Shino raised his hands in frustration and his voice. "If she were pregnant and didn't know, she would be upset if something happened to the baby. You two are suppose to be friends still."

The glass bottle shattered in the inu's hand and the smell of beer filled the room. A growl of frustration roared through his chest. The rage in his body made him swoon. Outside Akamaru howled at the reaction of his master. The large dog pushed at the back door.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Shino pointed to the blood running from his hand.

"I don't need to go to the fuckin hospital!" Kiba clenched his fists tighter. The shards of glass digging deeper in his hands. The anger he felt, kept the pain from registering. "I need everyone to stop trying to fuckin take care of me!"

"Why do you make everything more difficult!" With a single movement, he ordered his insects to bind his best friend. Akamaru whined but trusted Shino's scent, that held concern for Kiba.

Tsunade happened to be visiting an old shinobi friend in the hospital when she heard the foul mouth of Kiba Inuzuka in the lobby.

"I swear Shino, I'm going to fuckin' kill you," he bellowed, struggling against the insects.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Tsunade asked walking toward the pair. "Why are you dripping blood all over my clean hospital floor, Inuzuka Kiba?"

"He cut his hand Hokage sama," the Aburame prince answered. Releasing the hold his insects had over Kiba, Shino move back in a defensive postion waiting for the other to strike.

Before he could react to his best friend, Tsunade twisted Kiba around to face her. Hazel eyes locked with Kiba's angered brown ones. "Exam room three, now Inuzuka."

Without much of a choice, Kiba stomped in with Tsunade close on his heels. She briefly paused and sent for her daughter.

"What's the deal, Kiba?" Tsunade asked walking to the male sitting on the exam table.

His stubbornness made his head turn away from the village leader.

"Answer me, Kiba," she pressed.

He had found the kunoichi could be as persistent and bitchy as his own mother. A trait that came in handy when she was on his side, which at the moment she was not.

"She's gone out with someone else," his gruff voice answered. He winced when she began to not so gently remove the glass from the cuts in his hands.

"I understand you've got out on a few dates yourself," she slowed down on tending to his wound after getting the honesty she wanted.

"My Ma made me go," he relaxed, while the sound of the glass tinked on the tray. "She was sick of me being around her house all the time. It's not like Sakura and I are ready to get back together, but still my nose doesn't lie. I know sex when I smell it."

"You don't want anyone else to have her?" The blonde woman felt bad for the man. It was obvious to everyone around the former couple that they were perfect for each other, but they had to find their way back together on their own. She was at least grateful, Kiba's hand was the only thing damaged, and he had not sniffed out her daughter's lover. This was example enough to her that he was on his way to becoming a great leader for his clan.

A simple shake of his head was all he could manage without feeling completely ashamed of himself.

"Damn Inuzuka possessivness." Tsunade laughed. "Listen, we all know how bad this hurts the two of you, but you've made your beds. If she is ready to move on, let her. It may be what both of you need right now. Her father and I didn't marry right out of high school. We dated other people, this could be the best thing for you."

"You sound just like Ma and Shibi ojisan," he rolled his eyes.

Sakura entered the room and nearly tripped over her own feet at seeing Kiba there. She was smart enough to know Kiba could smell Jiro on her and wondered how he managed to get the massive cut her mother was treating.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked softly. Her eyes averted to the floor, unable to look at either one.

"Finish up here," she motioned to Kiba's wound and walked over to pull up Kiba's file on the computer.

Awkwardly, she took his hand in hers. In defeat to his best friend, he knew Shono was right. If she were pregnant, it would be best for him to let her know as soon as possible. Cursing himself, he took a sniff of her.

"You're fine, no worries," he said, leaning forward to catch her green eyes in with his.

"Thanks," she whispered, blushing. The embarrassment of sleeping with someone surged.

"Okay, here's the deal. Things are getting tough and there are a lot of grumblings about war or possible attacks on Konoha. With the positions the pair of you hold, I don't need to tell you that." Tsunade said over the laptop computer. "I know the break up was hard, after being together so long, but you two have to put it to the side in order to work together. I can't arrange my missions in order to accommodate your feelings."

The pair looked at their boss and waited for her to finish. Sakura healing the wound with precision after years of practice.

"I am telling you the same thing I told Shikamaru and Neji," she went on. Neither wanted to know how she had found out about the pair. "As shinobi, you know our village's needs come first. I don't care how your do it, but figure a way out. You both have too much talent to let this hold you back. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," came out in unison.

"Good, finish this up," she turned and walked out.

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable today." Sakura mumbled to him.

"It's okay. We have to get use to it," he lifted her face to his, and the sincerity in his voice made her feel like she was so wrong for leaving him.

"We can do this. I still care about you, and I know you feel the same. Shikamaru and Neji make it work, and we are a hellava lot better shinobi than they are." Cockiness that was more like the Kiba she knew overlapped the gentleness of his voice.

"That's freakin true." Sakura grinned.

Both felt a little weird, but were determined to make it work. Their relationship was based on friendship, and they just needed to get back to their roots.

Friendship they discovered was a difficult relationship to maintain. Bit by tiny bit, they started to interact with one another to ease back into what they had once been before their relationship. What they began to discover was their friendship was always based on their attraction for each other. This new information made it more difficult to start over where they were. It angered both that they not able to accomplish what they considered an easy task.

Four weeks later, Sakura was in an ever present foul mood. Nurses and other medics avoided her at the hospital. A nervous ANBU member approached the pink haired woman and requested her presence at the Hokage tower.

Her nose wrinkled at the sight of TenTen and Lee in the office. Even worse was Neji having to stand there silent and beside Lee. Her mother was tapping her fingers impatiently.

"I'm sorry Hokage sama," she bowed to her mom. The mother and daughter had worked out a system of respect for their working day. "I came right over."

Tsunade took in the flecks of dried blood on her clothing. "It's fine, we are waiting for the last of your squad."

Running into the office next were Gai, Kakashi, and Naruto. Entering her mother's office, Sakura saw her brother fresh from a mission with her dad and Kakashi. The three man team had barely enough time to shower before being summoned to the head ninja's office.

"Sorry Ma," the blonde shouted, then realizing his mistake when his mother's expression changed. "I mean Hokage sama."

"Fine, you're all here," the leader ignored him. "The seven of you will report to Suna at once."

Sakura and Naruto looked at one another, then to Neji.

"The Council of Suna has requested our help in a situation," she continued avoiding eye contact with her children. "I do believe from the hidden message within their request, we can expect a confrontation with the Akatsuki."

"WHAT?" Sakura burst out. Her green eyes racing to read the hokage's face for more answers.

"The Akatsuki?" Naruto questioned.

Strain on Tsunade's face let them understand how serious the situation was. Her motherly instincts screamed at her to keep the kids here, but the safety and peace with Suna told her this was the best team for the job. Sakura grew up with many of the Suna nins, and she would fight to protect the land she once called home. Being a jinchuuriki like Gaara, Naruto was sure to defend him.

"You leave now." Tsunade's words flat and cold.

"You heard the Hokage, let's go." Kakashi ordered. He needed for his younger cousins to focus, if they were truly going to face the foes of the outlaw gang.

Having spent the last few years working so close to her mother, had matured Sakura in the needs of a shinobi squad. She still disliked TenTen and Lee for their treatment of Neji, but having two people that had just completed a mission as ambassadors to Suna, and someone with Neji's fighting ability was a plus. The rumors of the Akatsuki's skills would make any fight with them difficult.

Their arrival in Suna bought them face to face with chaos. What Tsunade could not have known was the Kazekage had been kidnapped, and Kankuro poisoned. Haku was out in the field and not there when the news came that his boyfriend was killed. Sakura forced the grief away and turned her attention to helping Kankuro live.

Healing Kankuro slowed them down, but they pushed hard to make up time and pursue Gaara. Sakura was surprised also to find Lady Chiyo accompanying them to retrieve Gaara. The woman who despised both Sakura and her mother, not to mention Kakashi's father, was at first not willing to help Sakura and the rest of the rescue squad. The short period of time allowed the two women to bond, and Sakura was crushed when the elder lady sacrificed herself for Gaara's life.

The rescue squad remained in Suna for two weeks after, to help stabilize the village, and allow Sakura the opportunity to properly heal Gaara and Kankuro. News from the attack reached Konoha and none were surprised to learn that Sakura had killed Sasori. The rage and hurt that Sakura had been through fueled her need to succeed at least at her job.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Sakura, are you ready yet," the blonde's voice shouted down the hallway. Her foot tapping impatiently, while she leaned against the wall.

"Almost, three more minutes."

Ino huffed and made her way back to the living room. Blue eyes scanned the pictures that were on the mantel. Pictures containing Sakura's friends and family, with one exception. The once smiling face of Kiba Inuzuka was missing, but Ino could not be mad. There would be no way she could think to look at a picture of Chouji if they ever split. She was indeed very proud of both Kiba and Sakura. The pair were able to be in the same room without the overwhelming awkwardness of when they had first broken up, but time could cause a person to heal.

Ino thought of how much Sakura had really put behind her. Her schedule still only consisted of work or sleep, and the occasional blind date that Tsunade or Ino tricked, forced, or begged, Sakura to go on. It was a delicate subject, but the blonde was happy with a little progress. Ino was satisfied with only Sakura being happy, but she really wanted to get Shikamaru to get serious too. His announcement three nights ago that he was going to have an arranged marriage, nipped that dream in the bud. Sighing, Ino returned the picture of Sakura and Naruto back to it's home.

"Okay, I'm done," the pink haired girl panted, rushing down the hall. Heels still in her hand would match the dark blue dress that accented her pale skin. The medic slipped her feet into each shoe, and added three inches to her height.

"Don't act shocked, but I hear that Shikamaru is bringing a date." Ino warned in a voice that sounded a lot like she was talking to her infant and not a grown woman. Picking up her own coat, she smiled and moved toward the door. "Let's go!"

Green eyes rolled, and Sakura looked at her friend. "Why are you so excited?"

She moved to the coat rack and slipped her wrap over her shoulders.

"Are you kidding? A dinner that contains conversations that don't revolve around diapers, babysitters, and sleep schedules." Ino inspected Sakura's final look. "So no baby talk. We are going discuss art, literature, politics, you know, grown up stuff."

"Whatever, but you do realize who we are going to dinner with? I'm anxious to see how you get Naruto to discuss his latest literary find," she snorted and opened the door to allow her long time friend out, all the while trying to keep her temper in check when thinking of Shikamaru there with someone other than Neji. Shikamaru was dating, sort of. He was sleeping with whoever he wanted and going over his requirements with the Nara matchmaker. Neji was interviewing possible brides with the matchmaker. What the hell was wrong with the world.

This made her think of Kiba too. She knew he was dating again, but was she ready to face him with another woman on his arm. Wheels began to turn in her mind. Neji was gone on a mission, and if both Kiba and Shikamaru were there with dates, she would be all alone.

"So I'm going to be the only one without a date," she mumbled and slowed her pace.

"Oh no you don't," long arms reached back and pulled Sakura forward. "I've had this dinner circled on my calendar for three weeks. Date or not, your ass is going."

"Ino," she pleaded. Her bottom lip being nervously chewed. "What if Kiba is there with a date?"

"You'll get over it," she continued to pull Sakura forward. Ino tried hard to ignore panic in Sakura's voice, for fear she would cave in to the woman's fears. She knew it was important for Sakura to face Kiba dating, but the hurt in the pink haired woman's voice was hard to listen to.

Sakura planted her feet and jerked Ino back.

"I don't want to go, I can't go," she started shaking her head, curls falling from their pins, draped her face.

"Sakura," the blue eyes full of pity, looked at her longtime friend. "This will help. I promise. You are a lot stronger than you know."

Giving up on her argument, Sakura fell instep toward the resturant. Ino had booked their evening in one of Konoha's finer dinner clubs. A jazz band played softly, setting the atmosphere. Sakura admitted as they were seated by the host, it was different going out as adults versus their teenage years. It was much more sophisticated, but often the conversations were still the latest gossip of the village.

Shino was seated on Sakura's left, and she nudged him, "No date tonight?"

"Nope, not unless you want to be my date," he teased. His arm went behind her on the seat she occupied. The Aburame heir knew it would only be a few more moments before both Kiba and Shikamaru would arrive with their dates, and he wanted to make this as easy as possible.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled graciously.

"Then I will even pay." Shino gave her shoulder a squeeze before releasing it, then leaned over to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Even better." Sakura blushed at the attention Shino gave her. It was his way of taking care of her, and she was happy to have someone fawn over her so much.

Naruto, Chouji, and Shino talked of an upcoming boxing match, while Sakura, Ino, and Hinata laughed over the latest fiasco on a soap opera.

All conversation stopped when Shikamaru and Kiba arrived with their dates.

Sakura tensed seeing Kiba with another woman on his side. A burgundy dress shirt complimented his tan skin and build, with black dress pants completing his look. On his arm was a busty blonde with blue green eyes.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late," the inu spoke embarrassed by the attention he was receiving. "This is Yuuka. Yuuka this is everyone."

The group nodded and greeted her. Sakura's lips pressed together, while Shino rubbed her leg in support.

"Hi everyone!" Yuuka chirped and sat down when Kiba held her chair out.

Kiba's brown eyes could not look at Sakura.

With a sigh Shikamaru introduced the brown haired woman with him. Her brown eyes resembled that of the Nara clan, and Sakura was sure she was a distant relative of her best friend.

"This is Ai," he grumbled and sat down facing Sakura.

Ai looked just a little put off when Shikamaru did not slide her seat out for her and immediately started talking to Sakura and Shino.

Dinner was smooth, despite Kiba and Sakura's uncomfortable feeling. Ino and Hinata made it their job to grill Ai and Yuuka about their worthiness to date Shikamaru or Kiba. Sakura tried hard to focus her attention on Naruto, since Kiba was doing the same with Shino, and avoiding the conversation of love and dating all together.

"Let's head over to Olympus," the future leader of the Akimichi leader suggested. He stood helping Ino form her perch. "I haven't had a chance to dance with my beautiful wife in a long time, and I need to have her in my arms."

"Oh Cho," she blushed, when he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"Sounds good to me," the blonde jinchuuriki pumped himself up, standing to help Hinata. The others fell into agreement, and Sakura smiled a little at the frown on Ai's face when once again Shikamaru left her to attend to her own chair.

Heels clicked on the sidewalk, while the group walked to the dance club. Kiba and his date were walking a step behind Sakura and Shino.

"Sakura is it?" Ai asked, falling in step with the medic.

The brunette walked beside Sakura.

"Yes," she began to speed up her pace. The entire dinner, Sakura had avoided conversation with Yuuka or Ai. Yuuka on principle, but with Ai, Sakura got a weird feeling. The pink haired woman couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something strange about Ai.

"Are you and Shino dating?" the woman asked. Her voice hinted that she already knew the answer to her question, but merely asked to ruffle Sakura's feathers.

From in front of her, Sakura could hear Ino's breath drawing in.

"No, Ai san, we aren't," she replied politely, but with a hint of irritation in her voice. Not once during dinner did Ai address any of their group with respect. It wasn't so much that Sakura felt she or her friends were better than anyone else, but Ai was just being rude. That was part of the dislike Sakura had for the woman. She was just a bit of a snob and had a large sense of entitlement. Though Sakura also picked up on a bit of jealousy in Ai's voice. It appeared the Nara woman did not like the attention Shikamaru gave to Sakura.

"Oh okay," she smirked at Sakura's response. "There's always one girl in the group without a boyfriend. I'm sure your time will come."

"Excuse me," a pink eyebrow quirked. Sakura stopped walking and turned to the girl. "You don't even know me."

The entire group pausing when Sakura's stance became defensive.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so sensitive about being alone. I swear my tongue works before my brain sometimes." Her petite hands quickly shot up waving back and forth, trying to calm the situation.

"Shikamaru," the Akimichi whispered back to his friend. "Stop this."

Anger radiated from the medic, and her green eyes scanned the group resting on Kiba for a brief moment, then finding Shikamaru. "Stupidity is no excuse for rudeness. Shika, get rid of her."

Shikamaru pushed past Shino and pulled Ai toward him, to protect her from Sakura's impending wrath. The kunoichi's fists shaking in a nearly controlled anger.

"I think, I am going to need to go home," the medic spoke very slowly and turned walking away before the tears fell.

"Naruto," the Hyuuga princess touched her fiancé.

"Let her be." Naruto rubbed the top of her hand to comfort her. He knew his sister all to well and feared for whatever training ground she would end up.

Kiba's fisted hand was released from Shino's grip once Sakura had left. It was hard to bring Yuuka in front of his friends, but more difficult to watch Sakura be upset about the whole situation.

"She'll be fine." Shino assured him.

"I don't understand what is wrong." Ai innocently asked Shikamaru who was dragging her toward their destination. Tsume and Shibi were having just as much trouble with Kiba. He had agreed to date, but there was never a second date with any girl he went out with. Seeing the hurt in Sakura's eyes after their evening with Yuuka and Ai, Kiba couldn't forgive himself for moving on.

An urgent mission the next morning sent Shikamaru, Asuma, Kotetsu, and Izumo out to meet destiny. The beloved sensei did not return, and the village mourned him.

The Nara closed himself off to the world not wanting to see anyone, merely plotting his next move to avenge Asuma. While the village mourned the loss of the instructor, Team Eight tried to console his pregnant bride.

The afternoon following the memorial, Sakura stood with her friends. Naruto was preparing to leave the village to train with Jiraiya . When Shikamaru appeared asking Kakashi to help head the mission with Ino and Chouji, Sakura and Naruto were naturally included in the plan. Battered and bruised the two teams returned, having eliminated two more threats of the Akatsuki.

Having killed one Akatsuki member, plus missions where she had faced two more, and the work she had done at the hospital, Sakura found herself being promoted to jounin along with Chouji. The extra pay was a bonus for the kunoichi, but it added more responsibilities. Before she realized it, her twenty second birthday had passed and Christmas was near.

She was happy to receive an invitation to dinner with Neji. Since he began working on ANBU missions, she hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with him. Naruto was also invited, and the brother and sister walked arm in arm to the restaurant. The pair dressed in more formal kimonos for the evening were greeted by the hostess and led to a private dinning room.

The door slid open, and Neji was seated at the head of the table. Hinata faced him at the opposite end, and to his right was a young woman Sakura had not seen before.

"Good evening," the Hyuuga male spoke properly.

The siblings bowed and took their places at the empty side of the table. Sakura took the time to sneak a glance at the newcomer. Long dark hair that was an obvious Hyuuga characteristic, that was almost as pretty as Neji's, _almost_. Her small frame sat straight up with perfect posture. Sakura could feel the elegance radiating from her. It was apparent she was from the main family, with an unmarked forehead, but more so from the formality of her mannerisms. What concerned Sakura more was her normal pearl colored eyes were cloudy and darker than the normal Hyuuga hue.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Sakura, I would like to present my fiancee, Hyuuga Sia." Neji motioned from the girl beside him, to the twins.

Surprise flashed on Sakura's face, followed quickly by anger. The medic struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"Congrats man," the blonde grinned and elbowed his sister. "We are happy for the both of you."

The room was silent waiting for a response from the youngest Uzumaki.

"Yes, we are," she stated through gritted teeth. Deep in Sakura's heart she was still a romantic. The idea of Neji and Shikamaru confessing their undying love to one another, despite family commitments, made her smile. Being without the one she truly loved only fueled her fire to have her friends happy. Though the reality of it was slipping through her fingertips, and she found herself biting her tongue on more than one occasion.

"Thank you," the future clan leader smiled. His face relaxed at the well wishes of his long time friends. While he could appreciate the love that Sakura held for him, he had obligations to live up to.

"Thank you, please take care of me," a meek voice spoke to the siblings. Her head bowed to the two.

"Of course! I'm going to be family soon too!" Naruto boasted. The excitement in his voice filled the akwardness of the situation. "You're marrying Neji, you're one of us now!"

Sakura watched the demur smile cover the girl's face. It did not go unnoticed to the medic of Neji's attention to each movement Sia made. Her eyes not making contact with many of the items that she touched.

Sia's chopsticks hit the edge of the table and falling to the floor.

"I have them," the Hyuuga heir, moved with a quickness to catch them before they hit.

Sakura tried to stop Naruto before the words could come from his mouth.

"You're blind?" Naruto asked confused. "How can you marry Neji if you're blind. He has to produce heirs!"

"Naruto!" Neji and Hinata tried to correct him from asking such a personal question.

Sia's face flushed red, but before she could respond, Sakura cut her off, while hitting her brother.

"Naruto nisan, she has Likia's syndrome, if I am correct," the medic in the room spoke up.

Sia's face relaxed, and a soft yes came from her mouth.

"If you weren't so rude about everything I would have told you when we went home. Likia's syndrome is exclusively in the Hyuuga clan. It skips every fifth generation, and Sia probably has about forty percent of her vision."

"But you're in the main family," the blonde questioned. "What about your kids? I am surprised Hiashi agreed to the marriage."

"My children will not have it, especially marrying a branch member." Sia followed up with an explanation. "For some reason, it never strikes the branch family."

"Our kids," he looked to Hinata.

"Will be fine Naruto kun," his bride to be smiled at the genuine concern on his face. "It has never struck the head of the family."

"So with Neji being born in the branch, this arrangement will keep the gene from continuing in Sia's lineage." Sakura began a short lesson of the condition, after which she changed the subject to ask Sia of her home village.

With dinner finished, the group walked around the park, where they bumped into Chouji and Ino. Squealing with delight, Ino congratulated the couple and began to babble on about wedding plans and locations hardly noticing the night sky or full moon that was shining bright.

Neji walked with Naruto discussing an upcoming genin practical, and Sia was escorted along the path by Sakura.

"Sakura san, you are well versed in this." Sia's voice sounded more confident after having gotten to know the Uzumaki siblings.

"I'm a medic nin, so it's kinda my job," she answered. "Having friends that are such high ranking shinobi, makes this my responsibility more than anything else."

"I feel confident of Neji san's health in your hands," the petite girl bowed too Sakura. Her long locks falling over her shoulder.

"You know this means a girls' spa day, to get to know her better!" Ino declared, clasping her hands together.

Neji's faced changed, and he stumbled over the next sentence. "I don't know about that,"

"Oh Neji, aren't you cute all protective of her, but quit being such a fuddy duddy," she waved him off. Ino's thoughts were already planning a day of activities. "It's not like we are going to eat her, or tell her all your dirty little secrets."

"Hun, I don't think that helps your argument any," her husband chuckled at the horrified expression on Neji's face, and began to push the baby's stroller again.

"We'll be good, I promise. Right Sakura," the blonde woman winked at Sakura. Her pleading look to the Hyuuga male.

It had become common place for Ino, Sakura, and Hinata to grill whatever woman their male friends had started to date. The threesome were more fierce than any of the guys' mothers, and had even made several cry. Ino stood firm in believing if a woman could not handle them, then they would not be able to face up the any of the heirs' mothers. Hinata merely stated they were weeding out the weaker girls, but Sakura rather enjoyed watching the dates squirm after being interrogated question after question.

"Hinata," Neji called out to for help. The arrangement had been made for the two to marry, but she could still back out of it if the three girls pushed too hard. He could appreciate the gesture of looking out for their well being, but somewhat felt sorry for the other women.

"I'll make sure they behave," his cousin promised, looking just a little devilish herself. This was her cousin they were talking about. The man that was closest to a brother to her. Even if her father had approved of the match, Hinata had her own requirements for Neji's bride. He was miserable without Shikamaru, and Hinata would be damned if he would continue to be so with any horrible woman.

"I don't know if I should feel good or bad about that." Neji looked at Naruto and Chouji.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that." Naruto laughed at the three women circling Sia.

With Neji finding a suitable bride, Shikamaru was not too far in announcing his own engagement. This couple sent Sakura over the edge. Ai Nara was going to be Shikamaru's bride. A horrible woman that found a way to piss Sakura off every chance she got. Within Sia Hyuuga, Sakura found a gentle and caring woman, but Ai Nara was a bitch. Many evenings Sakura found herself holding her words for the sake of her best friend.

However, when he told her of the engagement, she made it very clear, she would no longer be silent in her opinion of Ai. If she had to, then she would have to stay out of Shikamaru's life. Shikamaru in his ever calm and lazy nature, simply shrugged it off, giving Sakura permission to do as she normally pleased when it came to him.

Ai was not pleased with the pink haired medic, but found an ally in Inuzuka Nami. The brunette, who dated Kiba during high school considered herself Sakura's ultimate rival for his heart. Her smug expression toward Sakura at finally being back in Kiba's life had Sakura's fists clenched more than once.

She could not understand why the dog trainer found it necessary to date that woman of all the possible matches within the Inuzuka clan. From a conversation with her mother, Sakura found out, the Inuzuka clan's elders were making Kiba date three different women they found as possible matches, much like he did in high school. Apparently they were just as upset the future wife of the Inuzuka clan would not be Sakura.

If it weren't virtually impossible for Sakura to sneak up on the Inuzuka elders, Sakura had plotted to kill each one of them, slowly. Tsunade on the other hand, stopped her in the middle of her rampage, reminding the pink haired medic, that Kiba might actually be happy.

"Happy," she balked. Thinking back to the last few times the group had been out, she did remember seeing Kiba smile more than before. Even during meetings or when he returned home from missions, he had said how anxious he was to get back to see _her._The concept of his happiness with Nami, hit Sakura like a punch in the gut, but she had to think of his feelings. Sakura's relationship with him was over, and what type of person would she be if she prevented him from finding love in someone she hated just on principle.

Determined not to make his life miserable, she resigned to get to know Nami better and make the best of the difficult situation. Hope and reality were two different concepts though. Nami made it clear she wanted to continue to rub it in Sakura's face of her failed relationship with Kiba. Confiding in Hinata, Sakura made the statement she would be dead by twenty-four with holding in so much anger and aggression.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Karaoke!" Ino's voice boomed and her fist pumped in the air.

The group of Konoha's elite mingled outside of the karaoke bar. Kankuro was visiting from Suna for his brother, and Sakura insisted he come out with them. Being between girlfriend's he agreed quickly, his eyes roaming the club as they entered. His arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulder holding her close.

"Calm down," the kunoichi patted his chest. "There will be plenty of time to look for that."

"Hey babe, I'm just laying the ground work," he laughed and pulled the seat out for her at their table.

It was the start to a nice evening, with everyone eating and drinking. Another rare moment having her brother home and an old friend visiting gave her a reason to celebrate. That would be short lived knowing Kiba and Shikamaru would be arriving soon with their girlfriends.

"Look, I'm going to try and be good tonight," she leaned into Kankuro's arm. Naruto made her realize that if she were too mean, it would keep Kiba and Shikamaru away from the group. They deserved to be with their friends, and she was willing to back off from everyone for that to happen. Until Naruto reminded her they were suppose to be mature adults, and that included Sakura taking the higher road.

"Mhm," the puppet master grinned, raising the beer mug up to his lips. His hand rubbing her knee in a circle. "Well, don't forget if you want to be naughty later, I will definitely help you with that."

"You perv," she popped another nacho in her mouth.

Neji and Sia were sitting beside them, cheering on Naruto and Chouji on stage singing the latest hip hop song. Kiba and Shikamaru approached the table and settled in. Unfortunately, Nami and Ai were directly across from Sakura.

"No date again, Sakura," the Inuzuka woman teased. Her hand rubbing against the arm of Kiba.

Kiba turned from his conversation with Neji, offering to get drinks, then left.

"I'm surprised you don't have one, I mean even if it's just for one night," she continued to dig. Shikamaru and Shino let out sighs.

"Nope, I have a visitor here from Suna. I'm polite enough to show him around. I'm sure if you become head bitch of the clan, instead of just a regular bitch, Nami, they will teach you how to be hospitable to your guests." Sakura spoke evenly.

Kankuro choked a little on his beer, not holding back his laughter, and Neji let out a snort. Neither feeling the need to be sympathetic to the other woman.

Nami's eyes narrowed. "Listen Haruno, you've got one more time to call me bitch."

"Or what," she stood, bumping the table in the process, and leaned across it. "I'll just make sure I say it at the right time too. But when you attempt to carry out that little threat of yours, you better come at me full strength, because I won't hold back!"

Kankuro pulled Sakura back down on the seat. Nami's face held a trace of fear, and in a submissive move, she turned her head away from Sakura's stare.

"Kiba and I are trying to make this work. Just so you both know, _I am not going anywhere_. You can either stay at home when we all go out, which I prefer, or shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

Sakura slammed her fist, rattling the table even more, and got up going toward the bar as Kiba returned. Shino and Kankuro grabbed the edges to steady the unbalanced drinks.

"You two are going to cause her to snap one day. She's being real patient," Shikamaru started. His brown eyes following his best friend to the bar. "Kiba can't save you, and I won't help you."

He looked from Nami to Ai. "You don't realize she's a jounin, with a fucked up temper, and that's killed S ranked criminals with her bare hands. Neither of you will pose much of a problem for her."

"You wouldn't let that happen." Ai said confidently looking at Shikamaru. Her nimble fingers tapping their way up his arm, to thump his nose gently.

"Really, you'd think that since you are engaged to me," he took the drink from the table. He took a sip and raised an eyebrow to her. "But she's my best friend, and do you want to admit I would choose her over you? I can get another bride."

Ai's head snapping away from him in anger, at being the level of her importance in Shikamaru's heart.

Ino guided Sakura and Hinata to the stage, and they dance through a song declaring their love of kissing other girls. The other males in the club cheering while Ino and Sakura sexed it up, dancing around Hinata. Cat calls came from the audience when the three left the stage.

"That was sexy." Kankuro joked. His brown eyes connecting with a blonde woman two tables over.

"Not when it's your cousin." Neji replied. Nimble hands reach for a shot of the liquor in front of him.

"Or your sister," the jinchuuriki added, sipping his drink.

"I am going over to the bar," the pink haired kunoichi said returning to the table. Sweat glistened on her forehead from dancing. Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru all asking for drinks.

"I am not your waitress," she shot back.

"Just bring the damn drinks," the Nara handed her money for the beverages.

"Whatever," she took off to the crowded bar. Shoving in between other customers, she tried to wave down the bartender.

"Wonderful performance. Have you decided to switch teams," a voice spoke to her, with the sound of two hands clapping. "What a pity if you did."

Sakura turned and found herself face to face with Ryu. The red head's hair hung over one green eye, just a little as he smiled at her.

"Hi! No, that was just for the contest, sorry," she smiled at him. Her hand ran through her pink hair nervously. "What, what are you doing in Konoha?"

She mentally cursed her self for being so self conscious.

"I'm working here now at the civilian clinic. You're village was kind enough to pay for my education. My grace period on my scholarship for med school is over, so I am here in the service of Konoha., for a little while at least." Ryuu motioned for her to take the seat beside him. "I've been here about three weeks."

"Oh really," she looked down a little embarrassed. Ryu still made her stomach turn flips.

"Have you been on any dangerous missions lately, my little kunoichi?" He signaled for the bartender to bring them a couple of drinks.

"I'd have to kill you if I told you," she smirked, tossing her hair back over her shoulders.

"I'll take the chance, if you just kill me slowly," he motioned to the table her friends were seated at. "So those are you friends?"

"Yup, who are you here with? A new boyfriend, girlfriend maybe." Sakura nodded a thanks to the bartender.

"Nah, just some people from work." Ryu answered, pulling out money to pay. "Have you taken care of that problem of your ex?"

"I have been on a few dates, since I saw you last, and you?"

"A guy or two," he sipped the drink. He blocked out all the noise in the place to focus on her.

"No girls?" Sakura felt her stomach knot up. Why should she care? Was she crazy asking him about her possible competition? His gentle smile forced her to do ask such questions. So did his eyes, and the way his body smelled, like fresh soap. None of the arranged dates she had been on made her feel like this. So needy.

"I've been waiting on one to get over her ex, so I can make my move," he leaned back against the back of the barstool.

"What makes you think she's interested," she raised an eyebrow. Her mind cursing her choice in blouses. For once she should have listened to Ino and wore the one that pushed up her boobs.

"I've got a hunch she'll fall for my charms."

Shikamaru strained his neck to see what was keeping Sakura from returning with his beverage. His eyes scanned the bar and locked on a head of pink hair talking with someone he didn't know.

"Who is that with Sakura?" Shikamaru asked Ino, pointing to her.

Ino turned quickly to Hinata, letting out a tiny squeal. "Hinata look!"

A smile crossed the heiress's face.

"Well, who is it?" Shikamaru's patience wearing thin. His protectiveness of Sakura had increased ten fold since her break up and the recent dates with loser after loser.

"That's Ryu," a soft voice answered.

Each male at the table had their eyes fixed on the red head, that had his hand on Sakura's shoulder. A little too familiar for any of their tastes.

"And he is?" Neji asked looking at his cousin.

"Someone we met at Heat." Ino interjected. The mention of the gay club each male relaxed.

"Good, he's gay," Naruto commented. "He was a little too close to her."

"But he's not," Hinata began to correct her fiancee.

Ino was not about to let the cat out of the bag so quickly. If they knew the truth, Ryu would not stand a chance with Sakura, and in Ino's opinion, he was exactly what the kunoichi needed. "He's not someone you should worry about. Sakura just had fun talking to him."

The blonde shot Hinata a glance silencing her, a look that did not go unnoticed by the shadow genius.

"Well, that bitch is holding up my drinking by talking to her. Shino get her back over here," he nodded to the bug user.

Shino complied with a quick motion of his hand. Sakura was enjoying Ryu's story when a bite on her arm cause her to yelp and look at her friends.

Shikamaru stood, arms stretched out with an expression indicating she needed to hurry up. The woman shot him a warning look.

"I guess I'd better go," she smiled hopping down from the seat. She ordered the drinks and had them sent to the table. "It was nice to see you again."

"Wait," he extended his arm to stop her. "Come have lunch with me tomorrow."

Nervous, she felt her skin get hotter. She hadn't felt this way since Gaara first held her hand back in high school. "Okay."

"Great, let's meet at one at Guru's," he smiled. Ryu's thumb circled the spot on her elbow. Covering his face was a large smile. "I am glad we ran into each other."

"Me too," she bit her lip. Her stomach was in such a twisted knot, she was almost certain she would crap her pants or throw up right there.

In one fluid move, he slid off the bar stool, embracing her. "Til tomorrow okay."

Sakura hugged him back and floated to the table. The memories of his scent clung to her blouse and her petite hands squeezed the fabric in excitement.

"Took long enough," her best friend grumbled. Shikamaru's brown eyes rested on the kunoichi. Something wasn't right, and he was determined to find out.

"Mhm," she answered, her voice on auto pilot. A tiny smirk making it's way to the edges of her mouth. She watched Ino and Hinata huff in frustration, while waiting in line with Nami and Ai to sing. Another reason she was happy to have bumped into Ryu.

He wasn't a genius just in the classroom, and Shikamaru observed the pink haired woman's body language, with Ino's inability to look him directly in the eye. Something about Ino's answer earlier, plus cutting Hinata off, and the goofy expression the medic wore, did not set well with the Nara.

"Who was that?" Neji asked, trying to trip her up with an answer. He and Shikamaru had been broken up, but as a team they continued to play off each other's thoughts almost perfectly. Sakura was avoiding his eye contact which made him suspicious.

"I met him when we went out dancing at Heat," she answered, not looking at any of the men at the table, poking the celery on the plate with the buffalo wings, then turned to look at the stage. What she didn't realize was the glow of red taking over her face gave her away. She tried to ignore the heat she felt creep over her, knowing Naruto, Shino, Kankuro, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji had fixed their gazes on her.

"For a minute I thought, you were trying to replace me." Shikamaru half joked. Tan hands grabbed a wing from the platter. "I mean how many best friends can one girl have."

"With Ryu? Oh no, because there are things I want to do to him, that I would _never_do to you." Sakura kept her attention on the stage. A disaster of a performance began with her two friends started to sing with Nami and Ai.

"What?" Shikamaru leaned into get her to look at him. "Sakura what good does it do to fantasize over a man that is gay?"

"What, who said he's gay?" She creased her brow at the question. The inquiry making her turn her head to him.

"You met him at a gay bar," the bug user pointed out. His finger extended to welcome back the insect he had sent to inspect the medic. "You do realize Heat is a gay bar don't you?"

"You'd think after Jiro, she'd know." Neji interjected. Shino and Shikamaru joining him in laughter at Sakura's first post break up sexual conquest.

"Yes, but not just gay guys go there," she snapped, at all the males at the table staring at her. Embarrassment of the situation with Jiro heating her facing. "_Ryu is bi._"

"BI!" All six males shouted.

"Yup, he likes boys and _girls_," she smugly grinned. Her hands coming together to clap and cheer on the women on stage.

Kiba's nose wrinkled at the scents Sakuras body carried. Having another male's scent on her never set well with him, but worse was the smell of attraction that she had for Ryu. It was the first time since the break up, that she actually seemed to be interested in anyone. There was a quick stabbing in his heart. He felt ill, physically ill. She was ready to move on, and it hurt. Suddenly he did not want to be broken up with her. He wanted _his _Sakura back, but the smile on her face, told him that her happiness was more important than his own jealousy.

* * *

sooooo.....what do you think? sorry for any spelling errors. the spell check was acting all weird. please don't be tooooo harsh on the reviews.

i know it's not my best work, but for some reason i've been struggling lately. i have been feeling a little insecure about some of my stuff after reading a few really well written stories by other authors. self doubt=confidence killer....that's where i am right now. and then i feel like i'm disappointing ppl who are waiting to read this update. which makes me want to put it off even more. so this is me, manning up and growing a set and posting it anyway.

i have three days off, maybe i'll try my hand at the ichigoxorihime one shot that's been bugging me. or the kibaxsakura one shot. that is if i can muster up the courage. i can be such a wimp at times. (although a better word would be pussy, but i _hate _that word)

but if you would like to read and review please do.

thanks terri


	47. Changing of the Guard

hello everyone...is there anyone out there? does anyone still care about this story? first i would like to apologize for the long, extra long wait for this update. i have **NOT** abandoned this story. i've just had some personal issues as of late, so please understand.

one of the problems i have had is that every time it seemed like i was going to update the story, and i would begin to type, i felt extremely sleepy and could not focus on what i was doing. mind you, my muse never went away, but physically, i just couldn't write. it was a real concern, b/c i wasn't able to really do anything, and that includes read fanfiction too. i swear i was away from this site for about 3 months. so after a visit to my doctor and a nice little diagnosis of depression and anxiety, i have been medicated properly, so life is starting to return to normal.

one other thing that has occupied my time is reading. not fanfiction, but actual books. i love books. i know the electronic readers are popular, but i love an actual book. the feel and turning pages...idk i just love them. i have really gotten into the mortal instrument series. city of bones, city of ashes, and city of glass. really, really good reads. i can't wait til the next book comes out this year. also i read intertwined and unraveled. those i recommend as well. there were about six others, but i won't mention their names, because i was not too pleased or impressed with them. i won't trash an actual author's work.

i think the last distraction that i had was SUPER JUNIOR...omg a friend from another site got me hooked on this Korean boy band. i can't even begin to tell you how much i have enjoyed watching stuff on them and SHINee. donghae, eunhyuk, heechul, leeteuk, kangin, and kyuhyun and the rest of the group has made me laugh, cry, and just push forth through these past few months. then watching SHINee attempt to raise a child... hilarious.

here is the part where i say hello to several ppl. foca love you so much! thanks for checking on me. bunny, aloha, a thousand cranes, ms. cake, and rimmy, you know i love you all too! for all those who sent reviews or pm's concerned for me, thank you. i appreciate it. it makes this world a lot smaller, knowing i have ppl in brazil, germany, sweden, all concerned when they haven't seen me around in awhile. love you all for that.

for those of you who have left me reviews that make me beam with pride or nearly burst into tears with joy, **THANK YOU**. for each of you i wanted to push forward and do my best to get this update done. your patience and time deserve a finish to the story. you may not believe it, but with i sat down to write this, i looked back at each review, and it reminded me how much stories mean to me and how much i owe it to all of you to write this. thank you again for the support i needed to get through something that was very hard.

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN. Changing of the Guard. **

The group began to move away from the karaoke bar, minus Kankuro, who'd found not one but two ladies more than willing to explore the loving styles of the Suna nin.

Sakura thought were occupied with her upcoming date. So much so, the taunts of both Nami and Ai fell on deaf ears.

"Sakura," a voice called from behind.

The roller coaster drop of her stomach was becoming too familiar to her. Quickly she turned to the face the man calling her. Knowing her friends, she moved toward Ryu.

"What the fuck does he want," the jinchuuriki grumbled. Walking toward the man approaching his sister.

Hinata avoided rolling her pearl eyes at her boyfriend's actions. She knew that Ryu was good for Sakura, but also that every guy, including her teammate, Kiba, would eventually realize the same. For the moment, they were too protective of the kunoichi to see reason.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Shikamaru pulled his arm from Ai's grip and fell in step with Naruto.

Sakura stopped, smiling at the red head.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Ryu's hand extended to take in hers.

"As long as you promise not to sing," she grinned. The warmth of his body made her shiver. "I don't think I've ever heard the Red Hot Chili Peppers like that."

Sakura was fully aware of the eyes that bored into her back, but it did not stop her from accepting the hug he offered.

"That just depends on how happy you make me," he whispered in her ear, while he pulled back from the embrace. "Goodnight, and sleep well, my little kunoichi."

"Goodnight," she said and a blush crept over her face.

Sakura stayed in place watching him throw up a hand waving, when he turned the corner. She wanted to keep the feeling of happiness to herself, but with her present company, she was certain it would be short lived. Turning quickly, she walked toward her apartment.

"What the hell does he mean tomorrow?" Naruto shouted. His arms outstretched and flailing about.

"We have a lunch date," she meekly answered. "Why?"

"Because he's a stranger," the blonde continued, he fell instep beside her. "He's not from here, and we don't know anything about him!"

"It seems we are all having to get used to strangers now aren't we," her temper began to flare. Sharply her head turned toward Ai and Nami.

"It's different. They aren't shinobi and they are female." Shikamaru felt the need to offer his opinion. He walked closer to her.

Passersby side stepped the group of friends. This argument was inevitable. Each male in the circle had their own idea of the perfect guy for Sakura, which was Kiba, the pair was split, and none would stand for Sakura being used or hurt by anyone or dating someone below their standards. If asked to answer truthfully, the males in her life would preferably keep the kunoichi single.

"Why is it different for me?" Sakura yelled back. The flash of anger heating her face when she whirled to face them.

"You know why it's different, Sakura!" Shikamaru argued. "I don't think I need to tell you why either!"

Ai watched with a growing sense of jealousy. Anything concerning her did not generate a fourth of this excitement from the shadow user. She could not understand why Shikamaru cared so much for the kunoichi.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Sakura moved to push past them.

"I don't see why you three get to interrogate every female we date, but we can't do the same?" Shino scoffed.

"Because you are boys that can only see the outcome of one evening and not when someone is trying to use you." Ino offered. The blonde was trying to hold her temper, but she was not going to let Ryu be chased off by them.

"I'm going home, and tomorrow I am going out with him," the pink haired medic growled through gritted teeth. "I better not see any of you in human, insect, bloodline, shadow, jinchuuriki, or canine form or there will be hell to pay!"

Evil green eyes moved from Chouji, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba.

"And before you geniuses get any bright ideas, that goes for the puppet master too!" She stomped the ground and rattled the bushes along the sidewalk.

With a quick turn she started away from the group to her apartment.

"What a bitch." Ai spat out.

The shinobi moved fast into defensive stances when the sound of the kunai came slicing through the air. Ai screamed as the two kunai pinned her shoulder and ankle to the stone wall behind sidewalk.

"I warned you," the Nara heir shook his head, but moved to remove the weapons from her clothing. "She missed on purpose, and now I have to get you out of this shit."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura sat nervously across from Ryu at the small cafe.

"So tell me about your friends." Ryu started. He nodded a gesture of thanks to the server, who placed the menus in front of the pair.

"Well, we've been friends since I moved back here in my junior year," she began. Her finger traced the edge of the glass of water. "We've had our a lot of good times, and a lot of arguments. I'm sure the girls love you, while the guys, pretty much dislike you."

"They dislike me because of the ex, or because I'm the stranger, who's dating their friend?" He had a soft smile across his face with curiously raised eyebrows.

"More of the second," she laughed. "I think. For the most part they are pretty mature, but there's an insane, almost unnatural, amount of possessiveness and protectiveness among us. I guess I shouldn't say just us, but all shinobi friends."

Sakura's mind went on to think of Kotetsu and Izumo or Toku Inuzuka and Dorius Hyuuga. The statement was true for all ninja that were friends or on teams.

"It makes sense. Look at the lifestyle. You have to trust each other with your lives, so I can see how you would want to protect each other." Ryuu contemplated. In any other situation, he would find the prospect of working against so many obstacles not worth the chance at dating her, but there was something more about the pink haired woman in front of him.

"So tell me about you," she encouraged. Ino, Shizune, and her mother had grilled her the entire morning on paying attention to him and not mentioning Kiba. Plus, letting him order for her, smiling at his jokes, not talking about the danger of her job, checking to make sure there wasn't food in her teeth, and about four hundred other things, until she threatened to place them all in a genjutsu. Her mother went so far as to give her both the night AND the next day off work.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the women. As if she would take dating advise from three married women. But they were married, which meant they had done something right, and she didn't have such a great track record with relationships.

"Let's see, about me," he blushed and dipped his head down, letting his hair hide his face. "I'm out of school for three years now. My grace period on my scholarship is up, so I'm here working in one of the civilian clinics here to help pay it back. I may be a doctor, but I must say that I can't stomach the mortality rate or injuries of the shinobi hospital."

"I can kinda understand that. My mom had a fear of blood for a long time when she was younger," she admitted. Her shoulders began to release a bit of the tension that was held there. Medicine was am easy subject for her to speak of.

"I feel a lot better now knowing your mom's reputation. What's more impressive is your ability," he complimented her. "All this talent and only minimal university training."

"That's because my mom and evil Godfather had me learning how to control my chakra before I could really walk. I started learning to heal at age four, and with mom's job I spent a lot of time at the hospital," it was her turn to blush. "It was all because of her. I didn't have much choice in the matter and honestly, I don't think my ability I had much to do with it. You can train a dog to do just about anything if you work with it long enough."

_Dog...Akamaru...Kiba..._poor choice of an analogy she mentally scolded herself. Push Kiba out and pay attention to him, she refocused her thoughts.

"No, no, I think it's you," he touched her hand, and rubbed the top of it. "My grandfather and mother are both medics, so I can relate to whole forced into following in your parents' footsteps. The clinic in our village is small. By the time I finish here, my grandfater will retire, and I can take over there. Plus my ex is still there, and well you know."

"Awh the dreaded ex," she laughed at his expression. The knot in her shoulder returned at the mention of the ex. It was hard enough to compare or surpass the memory of an ex-girlfriend, how would she begin to compete with an ex-boyfriend? She didn't even have the same parts, much less an idea of what type of person she was up against.

Saved from the conversation of their ex's, the server came over to take their order.

"Are you two ready," she sweetly asked. The older lady had hung back to give the pair a chance to converse, as Ino had asked her to do earlier that morning. Watching the two awkwardly begin their date, then relax into each other reminded her of her first date with the man she had loved for the past thirty five years..

"Um, I would like." Sakura stammered, looking at the menu quickly.

"I think we need a few more minutes," he looked up at Betsy, the server.

"Okay sweetheart," she winked at Sakura before walking away.

"So this sounds interesting," he pointed to an item and leaned over the table to show his date.

Their lunch finished, and the pair walked around the park. The sun darted back and forth between clouds, giving the day heat without being hot. Mothers sat near the playground while their children clumsily crossed the monkey bars and squealed with delight will swinging higher.

A normal day at the park in Konoha, or anywhere in the world, Sakura thought. She and Ryu, she continued, to think looked like any other couple enjoying their time together. Yet the next words from her mouth could ruin it all.

"So your ex," she started the conversation. Her mother and Ino's advice be damned, she needed to know everything. Well, maybe not _everything_ about the relationship, but what she was needed _not_ to be.

"Wasn't ready to commit to one person, and I happen to find out the hard way," he stopped and examine the bench beneath a tree for any bird markings, then motioned for her to sit first. Sitting beside her, he turned to face the medic and rested his arm across the back of the seat. "But now I'm sitting here with the ex girlfriend of the most territorial clan in the entire country, the clan heir's ex to be exact, and I wonder what happened between the two, and if I'm in immediate danger."

"We dated since junior year of high school, but we have drifted apart," she began just a little timidly. She had not expected him to turn the tables on her so quickly and wasn't too sure she was ready to vocalize what he'd asked of her. Her fingers rubbing the edge of fabric of her top. "Kind of no fault, no foul. We weren't ready to get married, but that was the obvious next step in our relationship."

"And should I worry about my health?" Ryu raised an eyebrow looking at her, then scanned the area comically.

"From Kiba, no. Now my brother, and the other boys it's a strong possibility." Sakura laughed at his gestures.

"So how are you now?" The deep tone held honest concern for her.

Sakura loved the way his voice was so sincere with the questions he asked. Unlike the other dates she had been on, Ryuu genuinely felt as if he was interested in her life, and not the color of her underwear.

"I'm okay. It hurts, or did hurt, well sometimes it still hurts, but now I'm ready for new possibilities," despite the confidence in her words, she was unable to look him in the eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear," he looked up that the blue sky.

"And you?" the medic ventured. The powerful hand running through her locks and pushing them over her shoulder. "In my line of work, trust is as serious as your next breath. I've seen people betrayed by their teammates and loved ones. I know the damage it causes."

Ryu stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of her question. Sakura could watch the pain he had felt play across his face before he began to answer. It was like watching Neji learn of TenTen's infidelity all over again.

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't hard to get over," the red head began. His green eyes looked past Sakura toward the outskirts of the village to somewhere far off. "In the civilian world, cheating hurts just as much. I know that I am not a perfect person, but I would've much rather been dumped than treated that way."

Her pink tresses shook as she agreed with him, almost sorry she had asked seeing the pain on his face.

"Trust, is a tricky issue for me, I guess." Ryu continued. His gaze returned to the woman in front of him. "But I am willing to try again. I am human, and we are designed for companionship."

The shift in his words caused the fine pink hairs on her arms to stand and for a reason she could not explain her cheeks tinted as well.

The park was crowded with kids now that school had let out, and kites lined the sky. A group of friends ran in front of them chasing the man with the ice cream cart.

"Look it's Sakura san," one whispered to the girl beside him and pointed.

"I want to be just like her," she said with awh and wide eyes.

"Like that could ever happen," the blue haired boy shoved her. "Sakura san is the best kunoichi in Konoha."

The two ran faster to the ice cream cart before Sakura could 'correct' the boy's negative comment to his friend.

"I had no idea I was with such a celebrity," he laughed watching the two children continue to shove one another in line for the dairy treats. "I would like some ice cream though, you?"

"You are going to get me fat," she countered. Ino's words of not eating too much danced around in her head, though the ice cream did sound tempting. "The hokage doesn't like fat shinobi."

"That's okay, if she fires you, I can have you all to myself," he teased and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently coaxed her from her spot.

"Someone is a huge flirt," she felt her skin warm at his touch. The young woman allowed herself to be guided down the path to the cart.

"I am seriously trying to win you over, and get a chocolate cone, but not necessarily in that order," he grinned. He tossed the hair back from his face. "I haven't wanted to talk to someone like this in a very long time."

Sakura ran her hand through her hair at his words.

"Am I the only one to feel that way?" Ryu paused and looking down into her green orbs.

"You're right, ice cream does sound good," she smirked and began walking to get in line.

She was not ready to answer his true question. Her heart felt happy when she was near him, but her brain was telling her to slow down. This was too fast and was she ready to be with someone she really liked this way?

"Fine, ice cream it is," he shook his head at the avoidance of his question. Whether she answered or not, he was sure she felt the same. "We can walk it off around the park. Can't have our shinobi getting chubby."

He poked at her side. Before the pair noticed the sun had set in the sky, and they were back at the same bench as before. Ryuu jumped at the masked figure that appeared before them.

"Sakura san, your presence is required at the hospital," the voice that sound a lot like Neji's requested.

A growl from Sakura sent the warning to the shinobi, "Hai."

With a nod and a poof, the ANBU member was gone.

"Duty calls," she gave a half hearted smile. Her brain was processing at two levels. One was trying to imagine the emergency that cause her mother withdraw on her promise of a day off, and the second was putting together a plan of torture if this request was just a plot to get her away from Ryu.

"I understand," he stood and offered a hand to her.

She accepted and rose. Before she was able to make a hand signal to leave, he placed his forefinger under her chin and lifted it up.

"I had fun today. Call me when you are home safe," he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I will," she whispered. Convinced her face was the same color as his hair.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Just so we have this straight, if you see a bug, even the tiniest of a fly, don't touch it," the pink haired woman went over for the fourth time with Ryu.

Walking through the village to the Akimichi grounds, the clouds passed over the sun shielding the couple from the heat. Ino set on having a cook out to celebrate the promotion of Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru to ANBU. Sakura, as well as Chouji, had spent the last four months preparing for their new rank of jounin. With each having such a rigorous training schedule for the exams, Tsunade rotating Sakura at the hospital and Hokage's office as much as possible, and Sakura with a new relationship, the medic had seen very little of her friends.

This would be the first time the group of Konoha's elite would meet Sakura's beau and nervous was a small description of what she felt. Since receiving the invitation, the kunoichi had drilled Ryu on the ins and out of her friends. It would be better or easier if Naruto could be there. Then older twin was on a training mission with Kakashi and their father for the next eight months.

Dating Ryu started out very scary for Sakura. Ryu understood and was very patient taking his time to woo her properly. Fear of a failed relationship caused her to avoid contact with her friends, yet it gave her the time to develop a closeness to the man. Slowly he worked his way into her heart, and she was confident to present him to the people closest to her besides her family.

"I know babe, I've got this," he grinned down at her. The worry on her face over how he would be received reassured him of his importance to her. His arm moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder to reassure her.

Headstrong she continued, "Oh and Akamaru along with a few other Inuzuka dogs will be there, so make sure you."

"Honey, calm down."

"And Neji's fiance, has," she barrled onward.

The red haired male stopped and turned her suddenly, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Drawing back from her he gently traced a line down her cheek. "Sakura, believe it or not, I can handle meeting new people. I can actually be quite charming."

"I know," she mumbled, embarrassed by the attention they were receiving by passersby. "I just want everything to go well."

"Your friends are important to you, I get that," he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "And since they are important to you, this is important to me. I want to like them too. I am sure, as you are, that a few will be more than bias, and that's okay. You and I are together. If they don't like me now, they have more than one afternoon to get to know me because I don't plan on going anywhere. Relax."

She blushed at the smooth circles he was making on her forearm. The calm tone of his voice was one he used before giving a child a shot.

"Stop using medic tricks on me," her petite hand swatted his away. Her face gave away what her mouth would never admit, and that was he did make her feel just a little more comfortable.

Across the village, in the Akimichi kitchen, the blonde paced back and forth in front of the shinobi sitting on the barstools. Shikamaru stared off in the distance while Shino took the time to study one of his insects. Neji and Kiba merely stared at Ino and Hinata with a look of boredom.

A hint of anger and the promise of violence prevailed in her voice as she spoke. "It took me an hour to convince Sakura to bring Ryu. Don't any of you, in any form or fashion, scare him off!"

Her blue eyes rested on each male, then Akamaru. Blonde locks rose toward the ceiling when she huffed at their lack of response.

"I'm serious! If you mess this up for her and don't at least _try_ to get along with Ryu, she might choose him over us, then we'd never see her." Ino tried to make them realize. "Sakura's happy for the first time in a long time, and we hardly get to hang out with each other now. Do you want him to take her away from us?"

The statement weighed heavy in the air above the shinobi.

"Fine, we'll behave, but I don't see why we have to get a lecture when you girls treated every girl we dated like crap," the Nara heir pointed out.

"That's because smart ass, we do it to take care of you and keep those money grubbing, power hungry, gold diggers away from you!" Ino screeched and turned on her heel exiting the kitchen.

A quiet nod in agreement came from the Hyuuga princess, who followed closely behind the tall blonde.

Sakura and Ryu entered the back gate to music and the familiar voices of friends and other shinobi.

"Okay, I just got a little nervous," the red haired medic whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

Heads turned toward the new couple making their entrance. Laterns and lights lit up the large backyard. Ino had strategically placed yard furniture to inspire conversations between guests. A buffet style table was against the back wall. In the pool were floating lily pads with colored lights reflecting off the water.

"Remember, relax," she smirked at the male turning his own words against him. A familiar sensation of insects crawling on her leg did not startle her. In that moment she realized how much she had missed her friends over the last four months. "Don't swat at them."

Her skilled finger pointed to the bugs beginning to creep into his shoe.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed weaving through the crowd to greet her guests. "Ryu, how are you both?"

Her arms outstretched to embrace her fellow kunoichi.

"Fine, Ino," she blushed at the additional attention Ino's voice drew to her.

"You are so cruel keeping him away from us all this time," the Akimichi bride teased and linked her arm into Ryu's. The hostess started to pull him away from Sakura. "Let me introduce him to everyone."

He could barely get the bottle of wine they had purchased for their hosts into her hands or an awkward hello out with Ino guiding him. Ryu gave Sakura a pleading glance before he was tugged away.

"Ino," the medic shook her head and laughed. She appreciated Ino's effort to make the evening more comfortable. "I'll do it."

Her blonde eyebrow quirked, and she gave Sakura a questioning tilt of her head just to ensure the kunoichi would be okay on her own.

"Yeah, I can." Sakura tossed her hair back over her shoulder.

Chouji she was sure would be welcoming considering his natural good nature. With this thought, she decided to leave the Akimichi heir for last. Depending on how the other males reacted to him, the friendliness of Chouji would be needed.

"The insects are here, so in a moment or two we should see," green eyes scanned the backyard. "Akamaru."

A mound of white fur trotted toward the pair with Thunder and two other Inuzuka canines in tow.

"Don't break eye contact with him," she touched Ryu's shoulder and looked up to see her boyfriend's eyes grow wide.

"What the hell," he stumbled back slightly when the animal finally reached them barking excitedly. "That is no dog. It's the size of a small horse."

Akamaru's brown eyes set on Ryu, and the medic did his best not to break the stare. A large smirk covered the canine's face when Ryu finally broke the connection.

"Akamaru, play nice," she warned, waving a finger in front of him. She could not resist stroking his fur, and in an act of jealousy, the other dogs were nudging her knee for their turn.

"Go, all of you," she ordered, then waved them off. Not before returning her hand to Akamaru's head once more.

The dogs whined at being dismissed.

"You are going to spoil them," a familiar voice came from behind. Thunder trotted over to his master, and Toku's clan birthmarks raised with his smile.

Sakura moved to return the embrace he offered.

"Inuzuka Toku, this is Mozuku Ryu," she introduced the two. Her palms began to sweat just a little knowing Toku's initial impression would help form Kiba's.

"What's up man," the ninja extended his hand to the medic with a quick wink to Sakura.

"Nice to meet you too," Ryu smiled. His eyes cautiously watching the dogs near by that began to bark.

"Settle down boys," the inu warned the animals. "Don't worry, hime, he lost the dog challenge, but he'll do okay. Now, if you will excuse me, I've gotta go scout out this Akimichi maiden for a date."

"Date?" Sakura's eyes lit up, "Which one?"

"That's my secret for now," his brown eyes sparkled. He offered a kiss on her forehead, then a nod to Ryu.

"What did he mean the dog challenge," her boyfriend asked watching the Inuzuka weave into the crowd.

"Dogs rank power by dominance. I told you not to break eye contact with Akamaru. He thinks you're weaker than he is, therefore weaker than his master." Sakura explained. Her eyes roaming the brightly decorated backyard for another member of her clique. "Akamaru is Kiba's dog, and with Kiba being the alpha male of the clan, Akamaru is the alpha dog."

"I am not weak just because I'm not a shinobi," he defended. Once more the insecurity he held of not being enough for Sakura resurfaced.

"No one said you were. That's just a dog's opinion," she took his hand and walked toward the drink table. "What it basically boils down to is their confidence in your ability to take care of me."

"Do you think I am weak," he stopped and pulled her back toward him. He needed to know that she felt safe with him. That he could protect her and not have to rely on her own strength. This was a purely male instinct. The drive to protect and provide for a mate.

"Psh, no," she snorted. Her thumb tracing a heart on the inside of his hand. "I don't date weak men."

Her tone was confident and reassured him. A bug landed on her cheek, and instinctively Ryu's hand went to remove it.

"Don't," she stopped him.

"Sakura, good evening," the soft, but strong voice of the Aburame heir greeted her.

The insects that had been playing on their legs returned to their master. Shino opened his arms to embrace the kunoichi. Over his shoulder she could see Kiba approaching.

"Hey Shino," she smiled into the hug and backed away to introduce Ryu.

Kiba acknowledged the pair with a tip of his head, but said nothing. Neither did he hug Sakura. Respect for her new beau kept him from doing so.

Shikamaru joined the group, and was followed by Neji. Sakura was proud that he could hold his own in a conversation no matter the subject being current events, science, or sports. Ryu blended in nicely with her group of friends. Quietly she stepped out of the group to observe the men and didn't notice Ino and Hinata standing beside her.

"He's doing well," Hinata offered. Her pale eyes watching the body language of the men. "They all seem relaxed around him."

Sakura looked at her future sister in law with doubt. "All of them?"

Hinata giggled at the doubt Sakura held. "Well, for the most part. They don't want to kill him."

"I guess that's better than nothing," Ino added. She sipped a drink and kept a curious eye on her friend. "It's a lot better than the way I feel with Ai and Nami are around."

"That's true." Hinata and Sakura agreed in unison.

Full of food and conversation, Ryu and Sakura thanked their hosts and headed toward her apartment.

The moon was full, and the sky held the sounds of crickets chirping.

Once a good ways from the Akimichi grounds, Sakura caught her boyfriend with a smug smile on his face.

"What's with that look," she asked. The air had turned chilly, and currently she was wrapped in Shikamaru's jacket that he insisted she take. She couldn't help but wonder if it was some strange subtle way the shadow nin was attempting to show he could still take care of her. Never quite sure what was going on in the genius's mind, she accepted the coat without protest.

"I did it." Ryu's fingers began to intertwine with hers. "You can say what you want, but I know you were nervous that I would screw it up, and I didn't. I think they may actually like me."

Laughing at his victory, Sakura decided it best to agree with him, but felt like teasing him more. "I guess they _may_ like you. Or at least don't want to mame you. It's a very thin line."

"Whatever, little kunoichi," he shook his head, but squeezed her hand at the same time. "I know better."

Sakura knew better also. She knew that Chouji and Neji liked him. That much she could tell by the amount of conversation they held with him. Shino too based on the lack of destruction bugs that crawled over him during the evening. Shikamaru also accepted Ryu, because the genius was not once condescending toward him, nor did he roll his eyes at any comment made by the medic. Kiba was not expected to like him, and true to his possessive nature, he was polite to Ryu, and nothing more. Yet it was enough for Sakura. She could understand the tension. It wasn't like she ever welcomed any of Kiba's dates with open arms.

For the first time since the break up with Kiba, Sakura felt that her life had moved forward. Pausing to look up at the sky, she sighed with relief and thankfulness.

In the six months since Sakura had began dating Ryu, Neji and Sia announced the date for their wedding. Sakura did her best to keep Shikamaru from spiraling into either rage or depression. In shinobi style, if the Nara felt anything he masked it and continued with his duties.

Sakura and Ryu had become closer, dating each other exclusively.

"Ryu," she started the conversation with her boyfriend. The couple were currently sitting on the couch of his apartment watching the news.

"Mhm."

"Neji's wedding is coming up," she scooted over to be close to him. "And I know that you guys get along pretty well, but I kinda need to go by myself."

Ryu sat up from his spot on the couch and looked at her. "Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can't really explain why, but I just need to," she looked at him with sincerity.

Ryu had gained the trust of her circle of friends over the last six months, but she could not share with him all their secrets. The relationship between Neji and Shikamaru was rarely spoken of, and if it were just by the group of nine friends.

While Ryu and Sia had found a way within the circle of Konoha's elite, Ai and Nami struggled to be accepted by them. Sakura often found herself wondering why Shikamaru and Kiba would put up with the women. Knowing Shikamaru the way she did, she figured he was punishing himself for hurting Neji. With Kiba she couldn't wrap her head around what he was thinking with the Inuzuka woman.

"Okay, if you say you need to, then I guess it's okay," he answered. He didn't fully understand why, but her expression let him know it was serious.

"Thanks sweetie," she pulled up and kissed his nose.

The wedding was everything that would be expected of one of Konoha's elite and eldest families. Neji was still considered a member of the branch family, at least until Naruto and Hinata married, but Hiashi spared no expense for his nephew. The cold leader of the clan over time had let his affection for his only nephew show slowly. Many regrets he had over losing his twin brother were made up for with Neji. The Hyuuga prince would never let anyone see how happy this made him, but Hinata practically burst with joy having her father and nephew so close.

Sia had also received the thumbs up of Ino, Sakura, and most importantly Hinata. She was quiet by nature, which was reinforced by Hyuuga training, but a very good listener. More importantly, she kept what she heard confidential when needed. It didn't take Sia long to figure out the rocky relationship of Kiba and Sakura, but she offered encouragement for Sakura's new relationship with Ryu.

Sakura knocked on the Nara's door two hours before the service was to begin. Neji had requested they all gather to have a pre-wedding drink. Naruto was off with Jiraiya, and Shino was standing in his place as best man.

"Shikamaru, come on," she shouted at the wooden object for the past five minutes. The tapping of her black heel echoing down the hallway. Sakura was sure his crabby neighbor, Bin, would open his door at the ruckus she was causing. "We are going to be late!"

Waiting for him to reply, she pounded again. Her temper and patience wearing thin. "I'm only knocking for the sake of being polite, don't make me come in there!"

There was still silence from the other side.

"Fine," she fumbled in her bag for her key, and unlocked the door. Walking back to his bedroom, she pushed open the half cracked door.

Sprawled across the bed was a naked and oblivious Shikamaru, with a woman of Hyuuga descent giving him a blow job. Trained ears could have sworn, she heard the name, Neji being mumbled by the nin.

"Honestly, Shikamaru," she spat out, walking over to the girl pulling her up by the hair. She turned the woman to face her. "You get out!"

With a shove harsher than she intended, the Hyuuga woman landed painfully on the floor.

Sakura looked at the glistening tear streaked cheeks on Shikamaru's face. Her instincts to comfort him, were forced away with the duty that was expected of him, "Shikamaru, you both made your decisions, now get up and get showered so we can leave."

It wasn't that she couldn't admit that Shikamaru was in a bad position. Obligations of the clan heirs required him to attend a wedding and watch to only person he would ever love make a commitment to someone other than himself. Yet, he could not come up with a reason to miss the event, that wouldn't insult the Hyuugas or not embarrass his parents.

"**Now**," the kunoichi shouted to the woman slowly dressing and the man laying in the bed.

Finally dressed and on their way to the Hyuuga grounds Sakura felt it was safe to speak. "She nor anyone else can replace him. You have got to stop doing that. "

"What," he asked almost innocently. He wrapped her arm around his, wanting to keep her near. The closer he came to the compound, the more he needed her strength.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Sakura stopped for a second. Her hand placed on his shoulder and stroking it. "What about that beast of a girlfriend you're cheating on?"

"Ai," he snorted. "One thing I made clear when we got engaged was that I was going to do what I wanted to do, period. She's getting to marry the head of the clan, if she doesn't like the terms, she doesn't have to stay."

"Shikamaru, you're better than that," she argued. She couldn't really believe she was sort of defending Ai, but him cheating wasn't right.

"It doesn't happen often, but there are times when I need him, if not just for the moment." Shikamaru confessed. The brunette scratched the back of his head, as he did when frustrated or nervous. "It wouldn't matter if it were her or someone else I was engaged to. I guess you don't get it because you have Ryu and don't really miss Kiba."

"That's not fair Shikamaru," she pulled her arm away and squared her shoulders. "I am very lucky to have Ryu. He's a great guy, and he loves me. I'm sorry you chose Ai, but you did. You could have found someone else to love."

The unbearable evening would be worse, if he started a fight with her. Though he did believe it would give him the chance to excuse himself possibly before the dinner began at the reception. Part of him on the other hand, wanted to make her feel just a little pain or anger. If he had to be miserable, why couldn't she. Guilt at seeing the wave of hurt cross her face made him decide against further insults.

"I didn't mean it like that," taking the words back quickly, and placed his hands on her arms. Shikamaru's voice became soft and vulnerable. "It's just you have been lucky enough to move on. For some of us...some of us, well, we just won't ever get over the hurt."

Sakura swallowed at the truth in his words. He would never get over Neji, and she was sure Neji felt the same. The two were merely dealing with a situation that sucked, but was the reality of their birthrights.

The medic moved forward and embraced her best friend. No words needed to be said, but an understanding passed between the pair.

A beautiful ceremony was followed by an extravagant reception. An hour into the party, Shikamaru whined he was ready to leave for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Fine," she relented and stood up. "I've got to say goodnight to my mom."

"Whatever," he followed, then lied to his parents that he was walking Sakura home due to a headache.

The pair strolled to the doorway, but not before Shikamaru stopped at the bar, grabbing two bottles one gin and one vodka, with two small shot glasses while the bartender was in the back refilling the ice buckets.

Sakura could not protest because he needed the night to forget everything. His break up and losing Asuma had worn holes in his heart, that not even she could repair. She gave him a sideways glance. His normal ponytail gone and brown locks fell on his shoulders. The dark colored tuxedo complimented his skin tone. Smiling, she thought of how he would call her silly for thinking he looked rather handsome. For a brief moment she wondered how hard he would have broken her heart had she fell in love with him instead of Kiba.

"What are you smiling at," he quirked an eyebrow looking down at her. The black dress was elegantly made to fit her tiny frame down to the enhancements that gave her the illusion of larger breasts. Gay or bi, he still loved a great set of boobs, which when the dress was pulled away, she did not have.

"Nothing, just that you look good in your tux," she grinned at his disbelieving expression. Sakura moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You could get laid looking that handsome."

A confident smirk covered his face, "I've gotten laid looking a lot worse than this."

"Ass," she bumped him with her hip.

They arrived exactly where Sakura thought they would, the top of the Hokage Monument. Sitting on top of her mother's head, Shikamaru opened the first bottle. Whenever the pair needed time alone or a quiet place to think, they started coming here. She knew all to well her mother wouldn't mind a little drinking on her statue. It was a little too inappropriate atop the heads of any of the other village leader.

Shikamaru had removed his coat to allow her to sit down, and a hour later, they were both more than tipsy.

"Fuckin' Hyuugas," he said as he took another shot and savored the taste. "Leave it to them to serve the fuckin' good shit."

He stared off to the left at a spot on the mountain enjoying the stars and silence. A smirk covering his face.

"I fucked Hiako over there," an unsteady hand pointed to the edge of the mountain.

"Huh?" she looked at him. "Hiako, the academy teacher?"

"Yup," he snickered. "My first piece of boy ass."

"So, that's nothing, Kiba and I did it over there," she moved her hand to point to the other side of her mother's head. "Three, three, three times."

"Nine times," he slurred.

"No, three, three, three," she giggled.

"Where was the weirdest spot you did it," he got curious. His tan hands threaded through his hair.

"I can't answer that," she blushed and took another drink.

"Why, aren't I your best friend," he took the bottle and chugged.

"Cause I'm drunk enough to answer honestly, and you aren't drunk enough to forget what I say before you freaked out," she pulled the dress up past her knees, feeling trapt.

"It can't be that bad. Neji and I broke in the new furniture in the ANBU office," shaking the empty bottle. He quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully, "And the closet in the hokage's office."

A sound rattled through her nose, as she snorted, "That's nothing, Kiba and I caused that crack in the picture window of my mom's office."

Looking rather impressed down at his friend, Shikamaru smiled. "That's the weirdest place, why on earth would that bother me?"

A cool breeze rolled over the two, though the warmth of the alcohol not allowing either to feel it.

"Your kitchen counter," her meek voice came out.

Brown eyes grew large at the confession. "My what?"

"Nothing," she retracted her statement. The petite body feigning confusion, "Wait what was the question."

"Sakura," he began to turn her to face him. Thoughts of her and the dog nin together began to sober him up. Images of thousands of germs crawling over his counter followed.

"C'mon Shikamaru, it's not like you cook or anything," the kunoichi started to scoot away from him, but he locked an arm around her waist.

"That's not the point," he argued. Overhead, night ravens called out to their mates in the sky.

"It was just a stupid contest between me and Ino," her words started to tumble out. "We wanted to see who could do it more in your apartment before you figured it out. I mean we replaced all the stuff we broke."

"You and Kiba had sex in my apartment or was it with Ryu? Chouji and Ino had sex in my apartment," he reached for the other bottle of liquor.

"Oh it's not like you never did it in my apartment," she accused, her small finger waving in his face. "Plus do you know how hard it was to find a coffee maker just like your old one?"

"What? You broke my coffee maker?" Shikamaru turned the bottle up to drink. The burning sensation ripping down his throat. "I thought it looked different."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," she reached for the bottle and drank. "I mean Kotetsu was hardly any competition, neither was Izumo."

"Is that why Ino and Chouji gave me a new microwave for my birthday," the shadow nin turned her to look at him. "Then Naruto gave me a blender out of the blue."

Sakura could see the wheels turning in his head, retracing everyone who'd ever give him a kitchen appliance.

"My mom gave me a new set of dishes," brown locks began to shake back and forth.

"So I don't know anything about your parents, but Kiba and I won that bet," she suddenly felt a little heartbroken. Whispering, she finished with, "Plus that was awhile ago, when, he and I were together."

The young medic did not want the pains of the past to ruin this moment with her friend. With the amount of alcohol they had consumed, it would be easy for her to cry, but she was suppose to be here for him on the night his ex was getting married. It wouldn't do any good for both of them to be blubbering mounds of tears. Instead she chose to watch him spin out of control with his germaphobic tendencies.

"Just how many people were involved in this," his head began to swim. "I'm going to have to move tonight. I am going to have to leave all my stuff, and just start over."

Sakura giggled uncontrollably at her best friend's panic attack. "You're so funny when you are all freaked out."

"Sakura you, and half the village have apparently had more sex in my kitchen than I have in my entire apartment," he started thinking of where he could go for the night.

"Shikamaru, calm down." Sakura captured his cheeks in her hands. Her green eyes alive with amusement. "You're insane you know that?"

"Just a little," he shifted his back against the stone, moving his friend to lean back against his chest. "But this is a lot better than being at that damn reception. I know it hasn't been a fun evening for you."

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura laughed out loud. "I can't think of a better place to be."

The future Nara leader took comfort in the honesty of her statement and what seemed to be unconditional love for him. Then just once more, he secretly wished that he wasn't gay, and still madly in love with Neji, but that he was straight, and able to give the pink haired woman the life she truly deserved.

* * *

i don't deserve your forgiveness for the extra, extra long wait you had for this. i can only hope you enjoyed it. i know it is not my best work, but i wanted to post it before i lost my nerve. if you would like to review, i would appreciate it. thank you for reading and understanding.

terri...


	48. Not in the Job Description

tap tap tap* hello...is anyone there? probably. though i am not sure. i know i have kinda shot myself in the foot by not updating more frequently, so my readership of this story has fallen off, but i do appreciate those of you who are still reading it with enthusiasm and actually reviewing. thank you so much! it is nice and i appreciate knowing someone still cares about sakura and kiba.

oh let's see, all you mortal instruments series fans, let me know what you think of the fourth book, 'city of fallen angels.' that has to be my fave series...move over harry potter. though i am totally anxious to see the second part, and watch mrs. weasley kick some ass. i loved part one of the deathly hollows. best potter movie.

i am number four...the guy from that alex p...so freakin' hot. i can totally see him as jace from the mortal instruments series. *fingers crossed* did anyone see red riding hood? i loved the setting of the book and movie. i really wish i could write something decent in that setting/time period.

and all my kpop fans...how wonderful are super junior and shinee? i know right awesome.

if you watch tv, you have to check out the big bang theory. funniest show out there. but modern family is pretty good too.

oh and _hallmarktrinty_, i wanted to send you a snippet of this to run through your noggin, but i wasn't sure how busy you were. plus i feel kinda bad asking you to take on that task.

this chapter is dedicated to my own royalty.

_princess amelia_...love you! message me soon! i want to make sure you are okay. with hugs and kisses, your knight in shining armor, isaac.

_prince ivan_...love you! are you doing okay, and staying out of trouble. although i already know you are being a naughty boy! keep it up!

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT Not In the Job Description.**

Sakura looked at the mass of paperwork on her desk and the feet propped on the right corner. The small office faced the heart of the village, which resulted in the constant heat of the sun filling the room. Rhythmic breathing and the rustle of paper could barely be heard over the whirl of the ceiling fan set on it's highest speed.

"Shika, get your dusty sandals off my desk," she swatted at the offender. The heat was contributing heavily to her foul mood, but the unnecessary and incomplete medical portions of mission reports were the main factor.

"How else am I suppose to relax in this stuffy ass room. Close the blinds, damn it," he answered without opening an eye. "I thought you were going to be done with that stuff in a few minutes."

She growled at the reminder that her afternoon had been wasted away stuck inside, correcting others' work. Green eyes glanced over to the window facing the village's main market area. Merchants bartering with customers for the best deals, while children ran between the booths and crowds of people.

"It would be easy if certain jounin would fill out their reports correctly."

"Oh great here it comes," he sigh, unfazed and continued to lean his brown locks over the back of the chair. His ears accustomed to the tirade of the blossom haired woman.

"I mean honestly how hard is it to write in complete sentences?" Sakura began to ramble. "Over half of these are yours!"

A stack of files slammed on the desktop.

"Your expense reports are perfect, when it comes to getting your money back from the village!"

Shikamaru cleaned an ear with his pinky finger.

"We even gave you guys a class on basic medical terminology to help!"

"Yes I know, you've mention that before." A yawn echoed from the bored male.

A pink brow twitched at her friend's lack of empathy. Her clenched fists tapped the desktop repeatedly.

"Well you know what, I am letting the hokage deal with this crap. Grown ass men acting like children." Sakura tossed her hands in the air in frustration. "I don't care if she sends your asses on D rank missions for the rest of your life. I'm going to have her deduct my time from your salary."

"Yo woman, don't mess with my money," he grumbled.

Four more minutes into her fit of rage, the door opened quietly.

A curious look ran over Ryu's face when he saw his girlfriend staring daggers at her half sleep best friend.

"Did I come at a bad time, sweetheart," his green eyes looking between the two, and began stepping back out of the door he entered. "You two are talking, I will just come back."

"No, stay," the genius groaned, frantically rushing Ryu back inside. "Please."

"Um well, you know," he stammered.

A look shot to Shikamaru let the shinobi know he was on his own. He was pretty sure that Shikamaru was only partially responsible for whatever had ticked her off, and seeing as he wanted to get laid later in the evening it was not worth sticking up for the Nara.

"Hey honey," the sweet voice over spoke her ninja friend. Sakura rounded the desk to hug him, shoving Shikamaru's feet off on the way.

Shikamaru cursed and sat up to roll his eyes.

He mouthed, 'Chicken,' to Ryu behind Sakura's back.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" Sakura cooed into his arms.

"Well, I have some news." Ryu rubbed her back. "As of Monday, I will be reporting here at the hospital instead of the civilian clinic."

"What," her green eyes lifted in delight and questioning. "You are going to be working here?"

"Yup," he released her and sat in the chair beside Shikamaru.

"Working for me? Why?" Sakura squealed happily. She clapped her hands.

"No," he shook his head and laughed. He pulled her into his lap, then kissed her temple. "Not working _for you_. Your mom made that clear when she reassigned me. I just wanted to be closer to you, you know helping you enjoy your day more."

"Okay, I'm outta here. I feel a touchy feely moment coming on." Shikamaru began to stand. "A nap in this hot ass office and hearing the pair of you make out isn't my idea of a good time."

"Wait, Shikamaru, you don't have to leave," the medic tried to convince him to stay.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to make out with you and make you all uncomfortable." Sakura giggled.

One hand waved behind his pineapple shape ponytail when he exited the office.

"Wait. I mean not like that, I do spend time with you, but," his red locks fell over his left eye. "I have always had a problem with working on shinobi. The death rate, the injuries, I could never understand how people could deal with it."

Sakura reached out to tuck the hair behind his ear. He took her hand in his and kissed the top.

"After talking so much with your mom and how she overcame her fear of blood. I figured I should do the same." Ryu interlaced his fingers with her left hand. "Plus, I can finally understand you and your world."

Her nose wrinkled at the last statement. "My world?"

"Yeah. I might sound kinda foolish, but I feel a little left out when you and the others are talking about your missions, and other ninja things."

"Awh baby, I'm so sorry! I never wanted you to feel that way," she trailed his nose with her index finger.

"I know you don't mean too, but sometimes Sia and I feel like we are sitting at the kids' table during Founder's Day dinner." Ryu grabbed her finger to kiss it.

"I am excited." Sakura stood and walked back to her chair behind the desk. Her stature became commanding when she sat down in her chair. Her arms crossed her chest and pink locks tossed back over her shoulder. "But, you do realize I am third in command of this hospital, and in a way you work for me."

"That is not what you mother said," he quirked an eyebrow. "She said I would report to her or Shizune san, she wouldn't have a reason to lie about that."

"Oh you foolish man, my mother is the hokage. It's her job to ensure we have the best medical staff here. Of course she would lie about something like that, " she grinned, with a wave of her hand in the air. "Honey, she totally conned you into this position."

"So, I am sleeping with my boss?" Ryu stood and leaned over the desk. His head tilted to the side.

"I guess you could say that," her smile turned devilish. Sakura leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs and causing her skirt to ride up just a little higher.

"I wonder if I have grounds for a sexual harrasment suit," his eyes scanned from her legs to her face.

"In that case, I guess I should actually harass you," her voice invited him to come closer.

"I don't know why I didn't do this sooner." Ryu made a swift move to take his girlfriend in his arms.

**xXxXxXx**

Shikamaru was nervous. The loud and aggressive metal music filled the club. It was neither the music, nor the patrons of the club, clad in leather gear, chains, and other forms of bondage, but what was bothering him was his inability to see Sakura. There were a multitude of scenarios that could cause this mission to go terribly wrong. Being the genius that he was, plus blind to her whereabouts, each one of these possibilities popped into his head.

S&M clubs were not his kind of scene, in his line of work he experienced enough pain, and could not understand how receiving a paddling would be pleasurable. A target that enjoyed pain would be more difficult to kill.

The mission to eliminate the ninja turned assassin, Yusuke, came from both the leaders of Sand and Leaf Villages. Yusuke had taken residence in a small town, a half day away from Konoha. Arishia was known for it's tolerance toward sexual behavior. The village held more sex shops and clubs than any other country bordering the Land of Fire.

Having Sakura as the decoy for their target wasn't his favorite idea either. Yet the jounin kunoichi was best to flush out the rouge nin. Plus neither of the other team members had the natural curve of a woman's hip to lure him.

"Sakura, where are you?" Kiba's voice came in over the wireless earpiece. The Inuzuka was currently standing near the entrance of the club, and Akamaru appearing as a clone of his master was in place at the back door.

The smoke and sound played havoc on Kiba and Akamaru's senses forcing them to watch the exits, which did not sit well with the man. Though watching the women enter with tight leather catsuits was a lovely view from his post against the wall outside the club.

"I see him," she responded. The club's noise made communicating over the electronics difficult, but they risked the chance considering their point was listed as an A ranked criminal in their BINGO books. "Neji have you got visual?"

"Yeah, but the smoke prevents me from using my byakugan," the heir answered from his spot in a booth near the dj stand. His pearl eyes widening at the man on all fours licking the boots of another male.

Protocol of the setting caused him to only keep his eyes on one person for less than five seconds. Any longer and a dom would get offended at someone staring at their sub. Or a single sub may take a prolonged glance as an invitation. Hyuuga breeding could not let Neji understand the thrill of this lifestyle. Though there was a part of him that wondered if maybe just one time of letting go of his restraints would be more than he could handle.

"Let's get this done and fast," the Nara rolled his eyes at the woman in a cat costume licking her hand beside him at the bar, clearly interested in his lazy look.

"Fine by me, but we've got a problem," the pink haired woman informed her three teammates. Green eyes narrowed in on the rouge ninja.

She knew he was big but that wasn't the issue. Sakura never had a problem with the size of an opponent, but actually welcomed the challenge of taking down someone twice her stature. Yusuke was at least six foot seven inches, with broad shoulders and a rough looking face. Neon green hair fell halfway down his back, and his hands were the size of Sakura's face.

The 'take no shit' attitude was plastered on his face while he shoved his way through the crowd looking for someone to sate his hunger. He stopped in front of a blonde dancing alone on the floor.

"I'm not really his type. By who he's staring right now, he probably wants someone a little more like Neji." A small giggle echoed in the males ears.

"What?" Kiba asked confused at the statement. The beat of the bass guitar from the club pounded in his ears.

"I'm changing it up," she crackled over the the earpiece. "He likes pretty boys."

"What the hell does that mean?" Neji huffed. The vision of pink disappearing from his sight line. "Sakura I can't see you anymore. Give me something."

"Orange hair and black leather," she described her new appearance. Walking past Yusuke to catch his eye.

"Really Sakura?" Neji moved away from the dj booth. "Every damn body in this place is in black leather."

"Oh, Shikamaru, I like those boots the girl swinging around that pole has, gimme a pair please." Sakura begged into the hearing device.

"Damn it Sakura, focus," the genius watched a woman paddled her girlfriend ten feet from him.

The three heard a muffled asshole over the communication from Kiba outside.

Lights faded in and out over the club as the dj changed the style from aggressive metal to heavy trance.

"I've got his attention," she informed, but the earpieces screeched with feedback and the remainder of her message was lost.

"Sakura," the other three called for her.

"The feedback must have messed with her receiver." Neji remarked. "We'll go with plan b. Give her twenty five minutes, then we'll find her upstairs."

The group had staked out the club prior to coming that evening and was well aware of the rooms for rent on the second level.

Fifteen minutes into their wait and fight broke out between two club members. Chaos echoed throughout the dance floor.

"Let's go now!" Kiba shouted into the microphone. His ears caught a faraway cry he could swear was Sakura's.

Patrons were shoving each other back and forth trying to exit. Security forcing the crowd apart. Neji pushed through dancers and hit the back stairs at the same time as Shikamaru.

Kiba and Akamaru scaled the side of the building with ease, then hopped through the window, Sakura had innocently left open. Neji's bloodline trait found the room Sakura had led the target to.

"You fuckin' bitch," the tall and burly man raged. His black leather pants and vest tightly gripped his skin and nearly cracked at the pressure exuded from his muscles. "You're a woman, a fuckin' kunoichi! You are going to pay for this over and over!"

A cruel chuckle left his lips slowly, and he twirled the kunai around his index finger.

The site before him caused Kiba's control to snap. Sakura was faced down on the bed, with her arms bound to the bed posts while a large kunai left a second ugly trail of blood down her back as it slit another expanse of her skin open.

"Two in the closest, and one under the bed," she shouted at her teammates, warning them her attacker was not alone. "Not sure how many more."

Her voice was heavy with pain, she yelled and kicked her leg back as best she could with her pants and underwear around her ankles, to knock the kunai from the rogue nin's grip. Yusuke was just as fast and released two shuriken that lodged into the kunoichi's shoulder blades.

Sakura screamed in pain at the depth the weapons plunged into her body. Years of training sent her body into an almost automatic response to heal the wound, though the metal lodged in her skin prevented the green aura to penetrate it.

Shikamaru locked Yusuke into a shadow that crept up his body, starting to squeeze the life from the male.

The hidden members of Yusuke's group emerged and began their defense. The bed that held Sakura was tossed to the side when the male lunged at Neji. More than partially naked the pink haired woman landed with a thud, screeching when the two weapons push in deeper to her skin. Yusuke's number two in command, who was in the closest, wasted no time in taking advantaged of the bound woman by kicking her in the ribs repeatedly.

Kiba made swift work of Yusuke, along with Shikamaru's jutsu, and Akamaru manged to kill the thug that entered the window behind the Inuzuka. Releasing the jutsu on Yusuke's lifeless body, Shikamaru refocused it onto the second man from the closest and kept him from harming Neji.

Upon seeing Sakura being repeatedly kicked, by the man from the closet, Kiba dove on top of him and snapped his neck in the process.

Shikamaru killed his second opponent, and Neji tied the other up for questioning.

"Kiba, get Akamaru back!" Neji shouted to the inu.

The canine had begun circling the prisoner Neji had at his feet, nipping and snarling. Kiba's emotions were directly tied to the nin dog, and Kiba was consumed with rage and energy. Akamaru mirrored his master. Orders from Tsunade were to bring one back alive for questioning if possible, and Neji was determined to follow this directive.

Neji's words fell on deaf ears when Kiba started to circle in the opposite direction of Akamaru. Intense heat rolled off the pair, and the look of murder remained in their eyes. The two circles beginning to get smaller, and Neji was beginning to wonder if they could control the Inuzukas.

Shikamaru knew Kiba was a dangerous opponent, but witnessing the fury of the Inuzuka with his canine, was some what terrifying. The genius was positive a majority was fueled by Kiba's need to protect Sakura, but the Nara was not sure how he and Neji could pull Kiba back into himself after releasing his primal nature.

"Shikamaru!" Neji yelled ordering the genius to do something to keep the Inuzuka pair at bay.

Darkness snaked across the floor, and the shadow held Kiba and Akamaru in place.

"Shikamaru, let me out of this," the murderous voice growled.

"Sakura, Kiba, get Sakura," he reminded Kiba. It was taking a lot of his will to hold both the pair in place. Kiba's chakra was fighting against the shadow that bound him. It was easy to forget Kiba's natural brute strength when he was in battle mode.

Visions of the Orochimaru fight flashed in the brown eyes. Sakura stabbing herself to save her village. Blood spilling from her body, staining the kimono she was wearing. Kiba racing through the woods to get her to the hospital.

Slowly he could feel his own will return and he looked at the woman lying naked on the floor. Sakura's breathing had slowed to shallow short breaths. The green glow that came from her body in an attempt to heal herself began to fade and become soft.

Kiba rushed to her side. He ripped through the wire that held her hands in place. Blood ran from several places on her small frame.

"Sakura," his voice softened. "I've got you."

"Take her, we'll clean up here." Neji ordered and jerked his head to the open window for the pair to leave.

Kiba was the fastest of the team and would waste no time returning with the woman. Neji knew he and Shikamaru could retrieve jutsu information from the dead bodies because of their ANBU training, but they would also be able to return the room to it's original state when the body's were disposed of.

Scooped up in Kiba's arms, Sakura began to loose consciousness. Knowing she was not in any real danger, did not deter the speed at which he traveled. He was positive that he had put the feelings for her in the past, especially since they had both moved on to new relationships, but there was no way he could allow her to suffer in pain.

The pair arrived at the hospital. Kiba carried her straight to the shinobi entrance where Ryu happened to be standing going over a patient's chart with a nurse.

Akamaru's loud bark earned his attention. His eyes focused on the limp body in Kiba's grip, the orange hair beginning to fade from the jutsu and back to the original pink color.

A quick intake of breath when he realized who his next patient would be.

"Sakura!" Ryu shouted and ran toward her.

Shizune rounded the corner in time to grab the red head medic.

"Ryu, wait," she ordered.

"That's my Sakura," he shouted trying to push the elder woman away from him.

Kiba's grip tightened around the woman in his arms, hearing the possessive tone in Ryu's statement. His front teeth barred and a snarled slowly escaped his mouth.

The staff paused and stared in fear of what would happen if their newest medic tried to forcibly remove Sakura from Kiba's arms.

"Kiba give her to me!" Ryu ordered. His long arms stretched out over Shizune. He pushed against her with his body weight.

Akamaru let out a wolfish half bark, half roar. The white nin dog's fur stood on end, and his eyes like his masters' were locked on the medic. Ready to pounce, Akamaru reared back on his hind legs.

"Ryu, move back!" Shizune shoved him desperately trying to calm what could go from a bad situation to an all out brawl.

"No! He needs to hand her over," the medic continued to move forward.

"Ryu either listen to my orders, or I will have you removed from this hospital by force!" Shizune made one last plea to the red head.

"Mozuku san, please do as she asks," tugged a nurse a Ryu's sleeve. "The Inuzuka are different, please."

Ryu stared at the faces in the waiting area. All locked between Kiba, Shizune, and himself. Only one nurse brave enough to move and help Shizune restrain him.

"Fine," he released his grip on the elder medic.

Shizune raced to Kiba. Ryu took a step back in defeat.

"Kiba," she called both softly and firmly. Her gaze set on his brown eyes and did not falter. "Give Sakura to me, please."

Kiba's eyes never left Ryu's, but his ears picked up familiarity of his name. He could feel the heat of Shizune's chakra tickle the hair on his arms.

"It's me, Shizune, please let me take care of Sakura," she pleaded. Cautiously she took a step forward to the canine and his master.

"I can heal her." Shizune reached out to touch his arm. "Look how much she is bleeding. She needs me to help her."

"Take. Her." Kiba reluctantly released the woman into Shizune's arms not once breaking his eye contact with Ryu. Each gritted word of the sentence went against what his instinct told him to do.

"Get Akamaru out of here," she ordered lastly. The dark haired woman spared no time in rushing the up and coming medic into one of the emergency operating rooms.

Ryu fast on her heels, began to wash up.

"What the hell was that?" he angrily asked the elder medic.

"It's an Inuzuka trait." Shizune placed Sakura softly onto the table. She walked over to the sink to scrub her hands. In the background, the nurses started to prep Sakura for surgery.

"They are insanely protective of those left in their care. Kiba especially being responsible in a sense for the entire clan. He is loyal to a fault for a friend," she winced when the scalding hot water hit her skin. "He knows you, but there isn't a real bond of trust between the two of you. So his mind refused to let her go with someone his heart didn't trust."

Doubt and anger caused his red eyebrows to furrow, "Is he like that with all his friends or just her?"

"You know I can't lie about something like this," she shook the water from her hands, the automatic faucet turned itself off. "Yes, it is more intense because it's her."

A frustrated sigh left his lips.

"But for Sakura's sake, be happy that he cares so much." Shizune turned to begin work. "She got here in record time I'm sure."

Ryu wasn't sure on how to process the information that Shizune had given him.

"Ryu, let's get to work," she ordered him out of his thoughts. "You can be upset and jealous later, shinobi medics and civilian doctors share a lot of the same traits, work first, emotions second."

Voices woke Sakura from a restless sleep. Arguing over the point spread of a basketball game on the screen.

"Could you guys keep it down," she mumbled through a scratchy voice. "Some of us would like to rest."

The medic was on her stomach and bandage from the wounds of her last mission.

"Lazy ass," the voice of her best friend criticized. "I have two hundred dollars on this game."

"Whatever," she slowly opened her eyes.

The soft light of the room made her cringe, but she could see the pink edges of the skyline giving into night. Propped comfortably were Chouji and Shikamaru in chairs, while Kiba leaned against the wall by the doorway, and Neji stood at the foot of her bed watching the highlights of the upcoming team on the television. Hearing her voice he turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" Neji's professional tone questioned.

If she had not known him better, he would sound cold and callous. Yet the pale eyed man was doing a valiant job of keeping his concern in check.

"Yes, I think I'm good," she grunted trying to sit in an upright position. Pain shot through her side and back causing her tounceremoniously plop back down on the bed to regain her strength and will to try again.

"Sakura," the Hyuuga called out and rushed to her side.

"I'm sure you're suppose to be laying down, and not trying to move." Shikamaru scolded her. "If that were one of us in the bed, you'd have our asses for trying something like that."

"Just help me up," she forced the tears back from the pain. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days." Neji answered helping her on one side, while Chouji was on the other. "You were pretty banged up when you got back."

"The mission," she questioned. Her health she could deal with, if there was a successful mission to show for it.

"Fine, everything taken care of." Shikamaru answered. "Look I've had some medical training, and I know you aren't suppose to be doing this."

He held a stern look on his face, and the wrinkle lines on his forehead creased. Sakura was in a very unusual position in the bed, but it was as relaxed as her wounds would allow let her be.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, write a report about it then. Neji, could you hand me my chart and tell my attending medic I'm awake."

"Ryu is your medic, Sakura." Neji offered the chart to her. "He's down in the canteen, and he's been here since you came in."

The kunoichi lips pressed tightly in a thin line. Her thoughts quickly going over the how he would react to this situation.

"Ryu?" Sakura looked at Neji, then Shikamaru. "Ryu's been attending to me?"

"Yup." Neji nodded

"The entire time?" Color drained from her regularly pale skin.

"Yes, Sakura." Shikamaru looked at his nails.

"Since I've arrived?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Shikamaru snapped irritated at the questioning and watched her face twist.

"Who brought me in," she asked although she already knew the answer. The worse possible person who could have arrived with her in his arms.

All eyes floated over to the Inuzuka.

"Right, of course. This won't be hard." She cursed under her breath.

"He'll just have to get over it." Shikamaru flatly stated and slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair, when the opposing team scored. "It's not like he doesn't know your job is dangerous. You get hurt, you get healed, you go back out."

"Everything about my job isn't just that black and white." Sakura defended. "There is a lot of gray. Sometimes more than I like, but he just won't be purely unbiased about this. He has some trust issues from his ex."

"Sakura, I can hardly see how his past will have anything to do with your job," her best friend continued his argument. "This is the lifestyle you had when he met you, he can't change that."

"Shika, he's never seen my medical file," she closed her eyes, trying to mentally will away the pain and the stress building in her chest and shoulders. The muscles tightening stretched the skin of her recently healed wounds.

Her voice softened, almost embarrassed at the following statement. "There are detailed reports in there. _Missions_, _exams post mission physical exams_."

"Again, you're a kunoichi," the Hyuuga emphasized. He spoke with his hands and shook his head exasperated with the entire conversation. "There are plenty of civilian men married to shinobi wives."

"It's not the same guys." Chouji surprisingly broke in the conversation. "It's hard enough for a shinobi to deal with his girlfriend being a ninja with some of the missions they have to take. But a civilian will never understand. A medic especially when he reads reports of what she was doing to get those injuries."

"There are certain techniques that kunoichi use that would make any man jealous. You know the situations she or Ino are put in sometimes," the round man reached into his pocket for a sweet. "Imagine dealing with your girlfriend being to one to do that. Ignorance is truly bliss especially for the boyfriends or husbands of kunoichi who are exceptional at their jobs."

Neji and Shikamaru remained silent, thinking of what the Akimichi clan heir stated.

"You guys don't get it," the deep voice of the Inuzuka rang in his opinion. "When he sees why she's such a good kunoichi, he's going to fuckin' flip. Chouji and I went through a full year of training during fourth year in high school. There are some nights, some missions, that you just don't want to see them leave on."

Sakura could not bare to look at Kiba with that confession. It was flat out directed toward her, and it troubled her to know how hard it was for him when they were dating.

"It takes the understanding of a saint. Remember that Sakura. Have plenty of patience, with him, because he's going to be upset, but you have the power to change that." Chouji rose and touched her foot. "Let him see why he has every reason to trust you, the real you and not the shinobi."

"Yeah, sure," she moved her gaze to the scene outside her window. She had no doubt in her mind that upset was a weak version of how Ryu would feel. Pissed beyond belief or reason seemed to be a better description.

Twenty minutes passed, and her medic returned to examine her with a nurse in tow. Ino and Hinata had just joined the group. Only to be ushered out, so he could performed a routine exam.

Ryu's face was tight and distant. Sakura also noted the squared hold of his shoulders, and the way he tapped his finger on the clipboard in his hand.

"How are you feeling," he pulled out a pen and took her chart from where she had left it on the edge of the bed.

"I'm good," she responded, watching him closely. Her green eyes moved quickly in hopes to capture at least one moment with his. She needed him to connect with her, to identify with her and not the kunoichi that was in the file he had read.

Cool air hit her back when he opened the hospital gown and looked over the wounds. Tari the attending nurse held her chart in her hands. She gave the pink haired medic a sympathetic nod.

"Looks like you are healing well without any scarring." His hand swiftly moved across the her skin to check the progress of her healing.

She cut off his next question irritated by his attitude. Chouji urged her to be patient, but she couldn't take him being so robotic with her. She deserved more than that as a patient, but more importantly as someone he was suppose to love.

"I'm fine," she once again attempted to reel in her infamous temper. "My pain is about a five or six out of ten. I am also hungry, but I need to use the restroom."

"I'll have an orderly come and help you to the bathroom, and also have food sent up to you. You need to utilize the pain medication to help you rest. Also keep your movement to a minimum," he answered finishing the notes and walking from the room.

Sakura expected her boyfriend to be upset. If he truly looked through her file, he would see every detail of previous missions she had completed. Each seduction, every kill, and all her medical exams. Those three factors alone were enough to infuriate a ninja. Yet his actions stated he was going to close her off from how he felt about that information.

Ignoring her or keeping a professional distance was a way of communicating he didn't like aspects of her job, but she needed him to listen to reason. Which, by her first encounter with him since waking up, would mean he was not willing to talk about any of it.

For the next two exams, it was the same routine. Ryu entered the room with a nurse and was business as usual. Not once had he looked her in the eye or address her by name.

Finally Sakura had had enough.

"That's it?" Sakura snapped fed up with the silent treatment.

The nurse scooted out of the room before the conversation intensified.

"What's it? What do you want me to say," his back turned to her.

"_Something, anything_." She growled in pain sitting up too quickly. "I've been here for three days and this is all I get?"

He remained silent with his hand on the door knob.

"I know you well enough to know you have an opinion on this," she leaned back to steady the swimming going in her head.

Like a statue he was firmly rooted to his spot in the floor.

"You won't look at me. You won't touch me." Sakura began to raise her voice. "You haven't even truly asked me how I have been!"

"Do you have any clue what state your body was in when you came here?" Ryu controlled his voice. The echoed of the deep sound bounced off the door and hung in the air.

"Yes, I kinda do," a sarcastic tint to her reply.

"_No, I don't think you do_. You were unconscious, a pool of blood, and a three broken ribs!" He whipped around letting her see the rage seep out, slowly. "And I was practically attacked for trying to help you by your ex boyfriend and his dog!"

"I'm sorry about that, but it's an Inuzuka thing," she defended.

"You know I am as understanding of clan characteristic as the next, but when it concerns you being injured like this, I don't give a shit about how Inuzuka's are so possessive. Plus I think blaming that on his natural instincts, is a load of crap."

He tossed the clipboard in his hand across the floor.

"I really doubt that all of that was for just a teammate Sakura," he crossed the room. "There's something there for you in his eyes."

"I can't help what he feels, or doesn't feel," she answered softly. She wanted to calm him down, so they could discuss all of this as adults. "Is that what has you so upset? You're worried Kiba still has feelings for me?"

Ryu blinked at what she asked.

"**Are you kidding me?** Honestly Sakura, you think it has to do with him?" He snorted in disbelief at her question. The laugh in his reaction was condescending and haughty. "You don't get it do you? You think what your ex is what this is all about?"

"I'm a lot of things Ryu, but I am not a mind reader."

His usually gentle hands cut through the air in frustration.

"And I am a fool for not realizing this sooner about you and your job," he scoffed.

He stopped pacing and turned on her with the grace of a shinobi ready to strike.

"The fact that I, me, your boyfriend, the man you say you love, had to give you not just a pregnancy test, but a STD test for something you and prostitutes call work!" His voice raised another octave. "An STD test Sakura! I am examining you the same way I would some common street whore!"

Sakura's mouth opened to speak, but he silenced her.

"This is the work you are so proud of! Acting like a whore and sleeping with other men!" He paced back and forth in front of her bed.

"Ryu, I think you better tread lightly on what you are saying," she warned. Sakura was doing the best she could to keep her patience with the man as Chouji had instructed. There was however a limit. She would not let him insult the profession of her mother, and other great kunoichi.

"What? Me? I need to control what I say?" Ryu acted as if the lid had been released from his hold on his temper. "How many Sakura? How many other men or women were there?"

Sakura did not feed into the question, but only hoped if he let off some steam he would be peaceful enough to talk afterwards.

"Your silence speaks volumes, my little kunoichi," he spat out the last word with disgust. "I guess all I would have to do is thumb through the rather large medical file you've accumulated to get an answer."

His hand raked through his hair and then gripped the bed rail, rattling it back and forth.

"When I thought you were protecting our village, you were flat on your back! Oh no wait, the report says he fucked you doggy style! I am sure based on your ex, that position is best suited for you!"

The wind felt as if it had been knocked from her chest. Prickly heat began in her toes and spread throughout her body. She felt the color red take over her face.

"You know Ryu, this is my job like it or not. If you could just separate our life with my professional life, you would see that I would never hurt you," a shaky leg swung over the side of the hospital bed.

Sakura felt if she could just hold his face in her hands, she could make him see reason.

"Separate the two? How can I? How can I have work Sakura and home Sakura, as two different people, when I am constantly reminded that you are the same person," he asked. The red head gave the bed a final shake and released it from his hold and move away from her slowly approaching body. "Everyday I see one of your friends, who constantly reminds me of being on the outside!"

"That's not true! We have never made you feel unwelcome!" Sakura challenged. "Every time we get together, we include you!"

"You just don't get it, do you? It's like some secret circle that no one else is allowed to join, but you already made friends!" He walked further away and turned his back to her looking out the window for brief second and faced her once more.

"I thought coming here to the hospital, to be closer to you would help us as a couple. That you wouldn't see me as weak!"

"That's not ever how I've viewed you! If you feel inadequate, then I am sorry." She closed her eyes until they disappeared into a thin line, but pulled herself toward him at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, right. I do have some pride Sakura! I may not be a ninja, but I am respectable." He shouted again. "I am also not stupid. I see the look in your friends' eyes, like you have to protect me. I know what they think!"

"Then that's your problem! Because I see you for the strong man that you are!" Sakura forced herself to her legs, and she could feel the skin ripping in her back from the injury that had to be closed. A controlled rage burned in her chest. "I am not a whore! I thought you of all people would understand about doing whatever it is to protect or help innocent people, considering it's what you do as a doctor!"

She reached the handle of the door, refusing to let him see the pain it was causing her to cross the small room.

Pulling the door open, she stuck her head out into the hallway. Sitting on a bench waiting to see her were Ino and Shikamaru. Faces wide in shock, at the not so private argument that they could not avoid overhearing.

Ino began to stand seeing the blood that was running down Sakura's arm, but the medic's glare stopped her in place.

"Momo," the pink haired woman stopped a nurse.

"Sakura san, you are bleeding again! You need to be in bed!" The blonde nurse rushed to her.

Ignoring her Sakura began to speak.

"Please get a new medic here to cover Mozuku san's shift. Also send word to my mother that he will finish his time at the civilian clinic. We no longer require his judgemental healing power. Have someone from security escort him to his office to clean out his personal belonings."

Momo stood there with her mouth open, unsure of what to do next. From the corner of her eye Sakura could see Ino's look of sympathy for her, while Shikamaru's face held a rage that was threatening to explode.

With her last ounce of strength, Sakura yanked the door open for Ryu to exit and slammed it as loud as a hospital door would allow. Slowly and painfully she allowed her body to slide down to the floor in a heap.

Tears wet her face. She waited for the footsteps of her now ex, and Momo to move down the hallway, and she called to Shikamaru.

"Sakura," he pushed against her body leaning on the opposite side of the door.

She rolled enough to allow him entrance.

"Just put me in the bed please. I don't want to talk about anything," her face called, muffled by the floor pressed against her mouth.

"Fine," he scooped her up, being mindful of her injury. Softly he laid her down, and kissed her forehead. "When you're ready."

He exited the door as a team of medics came running toward her room.

**xXxXxXx**

The office in the civilian clinic was much larger in comparison to the office that he had in the hospital. The view of the Hokage mountain and the forest surrounding the village was breathtaking. It provided a sense of calm and serenity to those inside. It was set up to allow the doctor to counsel patients more comfortably. There wasn't less stress in this environment, but a different type of stress for the staff.

His break up with Sakura had reached the three week mark, and he had not tried to get over the pink haired beauty. He missed her terribly, but pride kept him from admitting he may have overreacted.

Stretching Ryu stood from the chair and walked over to remove a case file from the cabinet. He turned to his desk to continue working.

"Fuck," he shouted at the two figures staring at him.

Reclined in his chair was one Akimichi Chouji, with Inuzuka Kiba leaning against the wall cleaning his fingernails with a shuriken.

A smirk covered Chouji's face at the same time he pulled a chip from his bag.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's a drawback to the job," he munched. "You know, silent but deadly."

"No problem," the medic composed himself, but chose to ignore the smug look plastered on Kiba's face.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Ryu questioned. He nervously moved the file from one hand to the other.

Kiba remained quiet, but kept an intense gaze on the red head.

"It is really about Sakura." Chouji began. He shook the chip bag and peeked inside looking for a larger piece than his last one.

Ryu's face held a blank stare that was forced, but his voice gave way to his concern.

"Is she okay?"

"Technically it really isn't your concern. If she were hurt that would be for a real shinobi medic to take care of, not you," the inu started, but quickly stopped when Chouji raised his hand.

"Physically she is well, but her heart is broken." Chouji answered. He rubbed the salt from his fingertips. "That is why we are here."

Knowing his ex was fine, but still sad over their break up tugged at Ryu's heart.

Though he was sure the pair were here to confront him, he would not allow them to intimidate him. Ninja or not, he was no push over.

"So is this the part where you give me the, 'you broke her heart, so we are here to kick your ass,' speech?" He placed the file on desk in front of him and squared his shoulders.

"Cause if it is, then save it," he snapped at the two shinobi.

"As if you could keep either of us from handing you your ass," Kiba snorted at the threat.

Chouji's hand went back up to silence Kiba.

"Gentlemen, please," he requested. His reddish brown locks moved when he shifted his gaze between Ryu and Kiba. "Kiba remember why we are here."

Confident they had their egos some what in check, Chouji felt he could continue.

"Ryu, had it been any other guy to break her heart, Kiba and I would be the least of your worries after Naruto and Shikamaru," his plump hand went back into the bag.

"Look I have patients to see," he huffed and kept a close eye on Kiba. "I really don't see what my relationship with Sakura has to do with either of you, well my former relationship."

"Yes, you are busy, but there is a lot that you don't understand about Sakura or her job." Chouji popped a chip in his mouth and crunched it.

"We know you love her, and we know more than anyone how hard it is to get what her job entails," he finished.

"I think I know a lot more about what she does than you realize," the medic grumbled. His voice laced with anger and contempt. "I gave her the STD test."

"Listen Ryu," the Akimichi tried to calm him. "You are a civilian and could have no way of truly understanding what this life is like. For me and Kiba, we were seniors in high school when we had to learn how to deal with what the women we loved were about to start doing as a career."

Ryu stopped the nervous fidgeting to listen to Chouji. He didn't like to think of Kiba and Sakura as a couple. The insecurities of the intense love he knew Kiba had for the woman had never really been resolved. At the time Ryu just pushed them aside, happy to know she had chosen to be with him.

He had always liked the good natured Akimichi heir, though and felt any reason Chouji came to speak to him deserved to be listened to.

"Death, fighting, espionage, all of that is a part of how we train as male shinobi. We are taught to resist the traps that are set for us by enemies, whether male or female." Chouji leaned back in the chair. "Our kunoichi are also trained in all of that but additionally at getting information no matter the cost."

Ryu looked at the man in front of him, silent.

"They are underestimated because they are women, and they have the highest KIA rate among shinobi. It is different for them because they have to psychologically balance missions that require them to switch gears of seducing someone to taking that same person's life in a matter of minutes."

"I have heard Ino cry herself to sleep plenty of nights." Chouji's voice was sad at the thought of not being able to help other than hold her. "You have know idea how helpless you feel when your physical strength isn't enough to fix what is bothering the one you love."

Ryu glanced at Kiba to see his expression. To see if the words were true for the Inuzuka also. Brown eyes looked out the large window into the distance, letting the medic see Kiba had struggled with this problem in the past. He searched his own memories to see Sakura's soft features grimace, then pushed it aside when he'd asked what was bothering her.

"Their jobs are more dangerous than ours. A lot of their missions are solo ones. We as men have the advantage of weapons and teamwork. But when you are naked and whispering in some low life's ear, you are totally vulnerable and alone." Kiba decided to add to the conversation. "That takes a strength that not even some the highest ranking shinobi have, and Ino and Sakura have been doing it since they were eighteen."

"But why?" Ryu slammed his fist down on his own desk. "Why do they have to do it? Why do they have to be so _used? _Shouldn't they be treasured? We love them, shouldn't they be placed on a pedestal and not hurt like this?"

"It is basic human nature. Sex is powerful, Asuma sensei used to say. Let's face it, who do you think has a better success rate at getting information out of an enemy, me or someone with legs like hers," the Akimichi flatly stated, but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the thought of his former instructor. "They know the risks, but they also know they want to protect the people that they love, the village that holds so many innocent lives is safer because of them."

"If you think about it, it is the timeless maternal instinct that dwells in them, nurturing and protecting. Your mom has it, so does mine. A will of fire so to speak that drives them," the crunch of his last chip ended his speech.

"There has to be a separation between the two worlds. To know the Sakura that you hold in your arms is not the same Sakura who can snap a man's neck in a heartbeat." Kiba interjected. There was a soft quality to his tone that did not sit well with him or Ryu. He was past his relationship with Sakura, so why did he feel so sad.

"You could learn it too." Chouji pointed out trying to shift the conversation and gloss over the hurt that was in Kiba's voice. "If you think she is worth it."

Ryu stepped up to Chouji's challenge. "That goes without saying."

A happy smile covered Chouji's face, "Good answer, it takes time and understanding and most of all trust. Think about what we've said. The lifestyle we lead doesn't guarantee we will come home from every mission. In fact, the odds are usually against us, but when we have someone here we know is waiting to welcome us back, it makes our will of fire burn brighter, stronger, and gives us strength to succeed."

Ryu was left with his thoughts when Chouji and Kiba left as quietly as they entered through the window.

**xXxXxXx**

Sakura was dealing with an avalanche of emotion. Her unresolved heartbreak of losing another important man in her life plagued her. Naruto was there for her to offer support, and she had to admit it helped to have her older brother with her. It was sad to think they had grown accustomed to being apart, but their father needed to train Naruto away from the distractions of the village. One in particular being Hyuuga Hinata.

It also did not go unknown to the twins that their parents were trying to keep Naruto under the radar of the Akatsuki. There were rumors of activities on the outskirts of the Fire nation. That was compounded with the stories of rogue ninjas beginning to band together. Having Jiraiya and Naruto, and sometimes Kakashi outside of the village was a proactive measure.

For the time being, Naruto and Kakashi were in Konoha to the delight of the women in their lives. Sakura was pleased to have her brother back home, but she knew that it would be short lived. When her father returned from a short vacation to work on his novel, he would shuffle Naruto and Kakashi off again.

If any indication of the schedule her father had placed Naruto on for grooming, she was sure her mother had some plan devised for her. Out of necessity the young woman was pushing her break up with Ryu to the back of her mind to deal with later. She couldn't or wouldn't focus on her heartbreak, like she did with Kiba.

She refused to wallow in self pity again or doubt herself. The break up with Kiba was because they had drifted apart, and she felt it was justified to be hurt. Ryu on the other hand, had insulted her profession, as well as her mother's and every other kunoichi in existence. That she would not stand for. If he could not respect her for the work she did, then there was no place for him in her life.

That anger though, did not dull the ache she had for him, and with a medic's mind, she found a cure, allowing her mother complete control over every aspect of her life. The blonde hokage had continued to work with Sakura on training, but with Sakura stating she wanted to solely focus on her career, Tsunade kicked it up three more notches.

It wasn't too unusual for Sakura to begin her day a hour or two before the first rooster crowed in Konoha. This night found the medic entering her shift at midnight. Moonlight filtered into the bathroom while Sakura pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. Her green eyes rolled at the reflection that stared at her. Satisfied with her appearance, she turned and left for her scheduled time at the hospital.

Twelve hours later she stood at the nurses' station debating if she had the time for a few minutes away from paperwork to grab a quick lunch.

"Sakura san," a nurse came from behind to speak with her. "I need your opinion on these test results for Hagane san in room 248."

"Hai," she took the paperwork from Tari's hand and began to examine it.

"Uzumaki Sakura," a voice sounded after a cloud of smoke cleared. "You are to report to the Hokage's tower immediately."

The nin in the boar mask disappeared in an instant.

"I guess, I'll leave this in your hands," she handed the chart back to Tari. "I will be back as soon as I can."

With a quick shift of her slim fingers, she vanished.

Across woods of the outskirts of Konoha, Kiba raced toward the Hokage tower. The news carried by Toku hit him like a bolder, but he was determined to get to Sakura.

"Sakura, come in please." Shizune spoke in reply to the knock on the Hokage's office door.

Sakura entered and walked toward her mother's desk. She could see Kakashi in usual pose, leaning against the wall and refused to make eye contact. The village elders were seated in the two chairs in front of Tsunade's desk, and flanking the village leader were two unfamiliar masked ANBU members. Her mother's chair faced the large glass window that looked out into the village.

Her green eyes fell on the two toads perched on her mom's desk, but the noise of her brother bursting into the room caused her to turn her head to him.

"What's going on? Have I finally got a new mission with my fave sis?" Naruto beamed and wrapped an arm around her neck from behind her oblivious to the obvious seriousness of the current setting.

"Sakura, Naruto," the toad with soft purple hair spoke in a feminine voice as if she knew them. Her small body faced the pair. "Such fine looking children of little Jiraiya."

"Yes, Shima," the male sounding toad agreed with her. A pointed limb went toward Naruto. "He has such a great source of chakra, even without the nine tails. I can see Tsunade's influence on the girl. Her chakra is less than her brother's but so much more controlled."

The two toads muttered between themselves. The twins shared a sideways glance.

"Who the hell are you too?" Naruto snapped at the pair. He had untangled his sister from his embrace. Blue eyes narrowed on the pair.

"So impatient, Fukasaku, just like little Jiraiya." Shima looked at the blonde and let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

Sakura noticed the sadness in Shima's voice when her father's name was spoken.

"_**Just get on with it**_**!**" Tsunade's voice boomed from behind the chair. She had not turned to acknowledge her children's presence.

The strained sound of their mother's voice made the siblings look at one another, uneasy of what could ever justify her tone. Sakura could feel her stomach begin to bubble with nerves.

"Children of our little one Jiraiya, your father has been killed in the land of Rain," Fukasaku said in a very controlled voice.

"WHAT?" Naruto screeched and lept toward the two toads. "You're lying!"

The words buzzed in Sakura's ears. Her chest constricted, and she did not want to believe what she was just told. Her eyes slowly went from the stern village elders, Shizune's sad face, to the emotionless face of the ANBU members, to her cousin Kakashi. The wrinkle of his brow was enough evidence for Skura to know she had heard correctly. It was apparent Naruto and Sakura were the last two in this room to find out the information.

Sobs were heard from behind the chair and no one spoke a word. The silence in the room only echoed Tsunade's grief. The sound was familiar to Sakura from her time with her mother in Suna. Her mother was the strongest person she knew. To hear her cry, to sound so devastated was heartbreaking in itself. Combined with the news the sages had just provided, Sakura felt as if she were starting to slip into a sub reality.

"I don't believe you!" Naruto yelled, his voice on the verge of breaking. "It's not true, my father is not dead!"

The ANBU moved quickly to restrain the younger shinobi.

He was frantically trying to get to the sages. "You are fucking lying!"

"Naruto kun, calm yourself enough to listen," the soft voice of their cousin broke the chaos of the blonde.

"Jiraiya was on a recon mission to Rain. He was attacked and killed," village elder Koharu continued to explain to the brother and sister. She looked to her teammate to continue with a pained expression.

"We have sent an ANBU team to investigate and recover the body." Homura finished her sentence.

"It's not...It can't...be...It's not true." Sakura whispered. Her hand clutched her top, and she exited the room quickly.

Everything was spinning out of control. The walls felt as if they were closing in on her. She tried to run from the building, but her steps faltered. Fumbling her fingers could not remember the simply combination to perform a transportation jutsu.

'Damn it Sakura, get it together,' she chastised herself, angry that she could not execute the simplest of actions.

A moment later an explosion echoed in the hall indicating the pink haired girl had used a jutsu to disappear.

Sakura stormed down the corridor of the hospital. The medic began to angrily bark out orders to other medics and assistants. An aura of fury radiated off her caused several to scurry out of her line of sight.

She stomped around the corner and bumped into a cart of medical equipment.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS CART HERE!" She shouted to an orderly. Her arm reached out and pushed the cart into the opposite wall. "Do your job and get it out of the way!"

Kiba caught the scent of the angry blossom and jumped into the hospital through a window on the floor she was located. Racing down the hall, he could see her in laying into a shinobi who was refusing to take a shot from a nurse.

"Sakura," he called to her. His face sad as his voice and hand extended to her.

"Get out of here Kiba, or I'll call security," she growled at him. The quiver in her voice rose at the end. Her foot stomped the ground and shook the entire floor. "I don't want you here! I mean it, I will call security."

Nurses who were confused over how she could shift her demeanor in less than an hour. Other medics looked between the former couple unsure of whether to remove Kiba from the building or let them work it out. Who exactly would they call to get Kiba out. He in fact as a shinobi, _was_ security.

Every phone line at the nurses station began to ring at the same time. Tari grabbed the first line, and Agari beside her picked up the next. The remaining three lines' lights flashing frantically.

Sakura began to back away from Kiba, who closed the gap in between them swiftly. He did not heed her orders but pressed on toward her.

"Oh my God." Tari whispered and her hand flew to her mouth. She shared a shocked look with Agari, tears forming in both nurses' eyes. The brown pools began to slowly turn to medic currently shouting at Kiba. "Sakura san."

Sounds in the hallway increased as other medics began running toward the nurses station. They each slowed to a stop seeing Sakura, unsure of how they should proceed, none brave enough to approach her.

"Leave me alone," she held Kiba at arms length. Her back pinned against the wall, no where else to run.

"What is going on out here," the stern voice of the nursing manager, Choko shouted when she exited her office.

"Master Jiraiya is dead." Tari cried. She slumped back into the chair with her hands covering her face.

Choko whispered a exclamation of disbelief, and her aged eyes moved to the medic and her ex.

Kiba stretched a little further and pulled Sakura into his ams. Enveloped into him she could feel the comfort of her former boyfriend. His warmth and strength. The security he offered her wrapped around her like a blanket.

At the contact, she accepted the truth in the words of the toad sage.

_'Your father was killed in the Land of Rain.'_

Her father was dead.

_'A recon mission.'_

Her father was dead.

_'We have sent an ANBU team to investigate.'_

Her father was dead.

_'to recover the body...the body...the body...'_

Her father was dead.

The realization hit her hard and was followed by a scream of agony that was heard throughout the hospital. The pain and sudden grief in her release triggered a chain reaction among the people around her.

"I have you," he reassured her of his presence.

Her light body became limp and started to slip from his grasp to the floor, stricken with the truth of what was happening. Kiba's arms repositioned her, tightening the kunoichi close to his body. His shirt wet from the stream of tears, and his chest felt the vibration of her convulsing sobs.

"I know, I know," he rubbed her back, truly understanding her grief from the lost of his own father. Yet it pained him even more, knowing he could do nothing to lessen the anguish she felt. "I'm here, Sakura. I'm here."

The hospital staff watched the tender moment between their boss and one of the land's most dangerous and aggressive shinobi. The scene was surreal, as it appeared that Kiba was unaware of anyone else's presence, but his and Sakura's.

A hand seal performed transformed the two away from the hospital staff that was beginning to cry.

Kiba placed her on the bed her room at her parents' home. Away from everything, she cried into his chest. She held him tightly, and he did not intend to go anywhere.

Shikamaru and Shino were greeted at the door of the Uzumaki home by Ino.

"Where's Sakura," the Nara asked entering the crowded home. He embraced the blonde woman and kissed her forehead. Shino came behind him and repeated the action.

"She won't come out." Ino whispered and closed the door. Her normally bright blue eyes were puffy and pink from crying.

Shikamaru looked around to the house full of visitors, wishing they would all leave so the family could mourn in peace.

"Kiba is in there with her. Naruto is in the back with Kakashi sensei. Chouji and Gai sensei are there too." She ran a shaky hand through her blonde hair. "They seem to be drowning their sorrows in a bottle."

"And Tsunade sama?" Shino asked. His face pinched with stress and grief. His emotional state was causing his insects to buzz more than normal.

Jiraiya was more than just Naruto's dad to his group of friends. He was a sensei and had watched each of them grow up. He was as giving and loving with each one of them as he was with his own son. He was the ultimate cool dad, but would kick their ass if they let him down. Yet he was also one of the shinobi they each strived to to make proud.

"Is actually not drinking believe it or not, but she is as well as to be expected. Especially with all these people in her house. I swear everyone who ever knew the man has come here tonight." Ino hugged herself and rubbed her arms. "I just can't believe he's gone. It's not real, like he is going to jump out from behind the couch."

"I know, it's hard to imagine." Shikamaru reached out to comforted her in his arms. Death for the former students of Asuma was still a sensitive subject. "I'm going to go see if I can get Sakura to come out."

"Alright," she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. "I need to get back to the house, Choin is with the sitter. Chouji and Gai sensei are going to be here awhile though just to help out."

Despite the situation, Ino switched gears to give a summary of what the other two friends needed to know.

"I know it may be impossible, but see that the family eats. It's going to be a long next few days. Yae san, Futaba san, Inoha san, from the Inuzuka, Hyuuga and Yamanaka main houses, are in the kitchen cooking. Kotetsu senpai and Izumo senpai are here too, to run any errands needed. Kurenai sensei is overseeing everything. She and Tsume san are stuck to Tsunade sama like her own personal bodyguards."

Blue eyes gave Shikamaru and Shino a knowing look. She leaned forward, kissing each on the cheek. "I will be back in the morning, but call me if you need me, goodnight."

"Goodnight," the two shinobi said to her, and Shino then closed the door.

The home was crowded as to be expected for such a legendary man. Shino and Shikamaru made their way to pay respect to Tsunade first.

Shikamaru thought about Kurenai sensei and Tsume san being in the home. Both women understood the pain the hokage was dealing with. It wasn't a surprise that both felt protective not only of the blonde as the leader of their village, but more so for the woman that she was. The life they lived unfortunately involved death, but people tended to come to others' rescue when they had such a common bond.

The two friends, entered the living room to find Shizune and Hinata speaking with the village elders. Tsume and Kurenai were close to the hokage, who seemed to be comforting the guests as if they lost someone.

"Shikamaru, Shino," she hugged each of them when they approached. Her affection for the two young men was strong. Knowing each from the time they were born, but also watching them grow into shinobi, then become two of Naruto and Sakura's closest friends made them feel as if they were her own children.

"Tsunade sama," the Aburame relayed in his soft voice. "We are truly sorry for your family's loss."

"Thank you boys," she acknowledged their sentiment and could see how difficult Jiraiya's death was on both young men.

In an unusual gesture of gentleness from the aggressive hokage, she touched Shino's, then Shikamaru's cheek. "Shino, could you please go check on Naruto, and Shikamaru see if you can get Sakura out of that room. I don't understand how Kiba hasn't wet his pants in there."

"Hai," they chanted in unison and parted ways. It was in that small moment, Shikamaru could see the stress lines on the blonde woman's face. With such a tense job and family, no one could normally guess the woman's age. Today, was different. The loss of her husband proved to be one emotion she could not keep from forming stress lines on her brow.

Shino to find a heavily drunk Naruto and Kakashi on the patio with other men. Shikamaru moved toward Sakura's bedroom, only to find Ryu sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Hey," the red head nodded to Shikamaru. His arms rested on his legs.

"What's up," he stopped to look down at the other. "Any movement from in there?"

"None."

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour or so," he moved to brush the hair from his eyes.

Shikamaru turned to join Ryu on the top step thinking. He possibly understood what Sakura was going through since he had lost Asuma. Though, Kiba had lost his father and perhaps for once the Inuzuka understood something he did not.

Forty minutes later the door clicked, and a drained looking Kiba walked out. His arms extending over his head to stretch.

"Sakura?" Ryu jumped up, turning toward the sound, concerned for his ex.

Shikamaru, Kiba knew from experience, was listening even if his eyes weren't open.

"Exhausted. She finally just collapsed." Kiba rubbed down his face with his rough hand. The sorrow that Sakura felt hit close to home to him, forcing him to relive his own loss of a parent.

"I want to be there when she wakes up," the red head moved toward her room then softly opened and closed the door.

"Looks like that will be back on," the genius pointed out and stood to go back downstairs. He waited for Kiba to follow suit, so they could join Naruto and the other men.

A wet cloth soothed her head when she began to awake. Sakura's sleep was filled with unrest and dreams that made her weep during her unconscious state.

"Kiba, are you still here?" She asked into the darkness. Her hand reached out to find the spot beside her in the bed empty.

"No, but I am." Ryu's tender voice replied. Long legs pushed him up from the chair that was beside her bookcase. "Do you need anything?"

"Water would be nice," her throat was scratchy, like she had been chewing on a cactus.

Ryu handed her a cup of cool water from the tap in her bathroom. He could have easily gone downstairs to get a bottled water, but he did not want to share the knowledge that she was awake. He was being selfish he knew, but his own soul searching made him greedy.

"Thank you," she handed him the empty cup back. Her eyes hurt and were caked nearly closed from crying and sleep.

Ryu gently took the rag that had fallen when she sat up and began wiping away the hard matter from her face.

She allowed herself to be fussed over and led to her bathroom. Her mind was focused on one piece of information, and it felt good to have someone else guide her. Her small frame was assisted back into her bed.

"I know it's stupid and unimportant question, but would you like something to eat?" Ryu tossed the cloth on her bedside table and sat beside her on the bed.

She slowly shook her head no and began to lean on his chest.

"Sakura, whatever you need," he stroked her hair. "I want to be the one to provide it for you. I want to take care of you."

His words washed over her and gave her comfort. The man's arms encircled her making her feel safe, and his request to take care of her was a blessing.

"Can I do that for you?" Ryu asked into her hair. He lifted her chin and two pairs of green eyes locked. "I love you. I have been miserable since we parted. If any of this has taught me something, it's that I can't imagine my life without you."

A pink lip quivered and poked out.

"This is terrible timing, but I am sorry for every word." Ryu released her chin to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I want to understand you every part of you. I want to make us work, because you are worth it. I don't want to live my life with regrets. I want to live it with you."

Tears streamed down her face, and she buried her head into his chest.

"I love you too," she choked out.

For the next two days the Uzumaki family continued their mourning.

Naruto was going through the motions. He looked at Neji and Shino while sitting in the living room. The shine that his blue eyes would hold even in the darkest battles was dulled.

"I can't believe the old pervert is gone," he sighed. His hands interlaced. What made the hurt even deeper was not being able to help his family get through this. His own sadness prevented him from being able to ease anyone's depression. This time, he could not be anyone's hero. The blonde knew Hinata was worried about him, but he couldn't make himself care. "He's really gone. That damn pervert."

Tsunade locked her mourning away for a time when she was not the Hokage, but just a woman alone in her room. With each visitor, she had to remind them of how lucky they all were to have Jiraiya on their side. She offered comfort to those around her.

Kurenai and Tsume continued to feel a need to be close to her leader. The brunettes were there to make sure every caller would not linger too long with the Hokage. As much as the pain of losing their husbands resurfaced, they did their best to be there for each of Tsunade's needs.

Shizune tried to get Kakashi to talk about the loss of his uncle. Kakashi opened up to his wife and let his grief be released. Having suffered such pain before with his own mother, father, then genin teammates, the copy nin knew the danger of not tackling the sorrow that crushed his heart.

Sakura refused to leave her room. She was angry, no pissed. It wasn't fair. She was twenty three and only had seven years with her dad. Yes she understood the rules of the life as a ninja, but she was like every daughter, believing her father was invincible. He was a hero damn it, and heroes didn't die, she cried into her pillow.

She yanked television from it's spot hanging on the wall smashing it into shards of plastic.

_He wouldn't be there to give her hand in marriage or walk her down the aisle._

She ripped her clothes from the hangers in the closet, nearly shredding every piece and snapping the closest rod in two pieces.

_When her first child was born, who would help spoil it?_

Her voice vibrated against the walls from her screams, pictures barely staying in their place.

_There was no one else who could teach her child their ninjutsu or how to be a team._

Glass cut through her skin down to the bone when her fists punched through the window.

_Who could take any bad day that happened to her and turn it into a happy memory, just by holding her in his lap like he did when she was two._

Her jewelry box in her grasp, and a piece of gold caught her eye when the contents spilled. There on the floor, was the charm bracelet, Jiraiya had given her their first White Day after being reunited. As quickly as it came, her violence turn to mourning. Knees thumped hard the floor of her room where her body sank, and for another time, she cried her self to sleep.

Ryu had let her rant, then swooped in to heal her physical wounds. He prayed that the tenderness of his touch and the consolation of his words would aid in beginning to mend her emotional scars.

Konoha came to a stand still on the day of Jiraiya's memorial. The man who had served his village since childhood was revered. He had paid the ultimate price of protecting his home, but had also taught more than half of Konoha's forces to be shinobi.

Representatives from surrounding villages and lands came to pay their respect. Gaara had wanted Baki to act on behalf of Suna, however the closeness that the jounin had with Tsunade during her time in Suna made it inappropriate. Temari was sent in his steed.

"My uncle was a good man." Kakashi began to speak. His strong hands gripped the sides of the podium to steady himself. "He loved this village, it's people, and his job. That isn't what made him the man we all strived to be. His passion for life, for what was right, and the dedication to his family is what drove his shinobi career to success."

Naruto slipped his hands into Sakura's and squeezed.

"He may have made many decisions that were not popular, but he did what was best for each of us. He protected this village with the same care as he did his family." Kakashi paused to get his thoughts together. "The love of his wife, his children, and surprisingly me, meant more to him than any rank or honor that he held. If he knew his last mission would protect his family, his village, he would gladly take it again and again with the same outcome. May we all remember the will of fire that drove him, and may you all shinobi or not, let your own fire burn brightly and not let his death be in vain."

When Kakashi finished a pained speech on his uncle's life, the sun disappeared, and rain poured down as if the sky itself were crying over the loss of Konoha's beloved Jiraiya.

* * *

so that was a horribly sad way to end the chapter, eh? sorry about that, but i think it was a little necessary to stop it there.

oh and don't be mean to ryu. he is a great guy and is nice and truly loves sakura. he is good for her.

since my mojo is flowing again. i promise, there won't be a great stretch between updates on the story. thank you all again who have still stuck with it this far. your support is the reason this story still exists.

review if you would like...thanks

terri.


	49. Always My Number One Girl

HI EVERYONE! okay, yes that's me yelling, but i am happy to see you all. i hope that some of you are still with me. i know that it has been awhile, but here it chapter 49! with that being said, there is only ONE more chapter left in this story! i have a mix of emotions about this too.

omg...this chapter is soooooo long. it's like over 15,000 words. i really want to cut some of it out. but i kinda feel like most of it is important to sakura's development in life. i hope you guys understand and don't get totally bored. also that it doesn't seem rushed. *sigh*

do you all know how excited i am about the mortal instruments movie that is coming out? _i loved those books!_ if you haven't read any of them, go get them, city of bones is the first one. i want to have another little boy just so i can name him jace or alec or magnus. well maybe not magnus...but jace for sure!

let's see what else...oh on friday, i turn 40. yes 40...*head on desk* idk even know how to feel about this. geez where did my life go?

oh, i don't own naruto. at all. wish i did, but i don't. so recap...one more chapter, go buy/read/love city of bones, i'm turning 40, and i don't own naruto.

who do i need to shout out to...? of course my amelia, foca, tomking, nejisakukiba, oh geez, there were so many people. i blame my nearly 40 year old mind...i hope someone will be nice enough to help me cross the street.

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE Always My Number One Girl.**

Sakura sat in the office with her mother and Hiashi Hyuuga looking over the current ninja class at the high school.

"The Nara child is doing well," the Hyuuga elder spoke. The leader of the clan took over duties as the director of the shinobi training program since Jiraiya's passing.

"She's not as bright as Shikamaru, but that is a lot to live up too," the blonde woman skimmed over the paperwork.

"Hokage sama, Hyuuga san, I would like to talk about Inuzuka Samo." Sakura braved speaking to the two elder shinobi.

As the note taker for the meeting between the two, Sakura was expected to be quiet and efficient, but she saw something special in Samo.

"What did that child do now," her mother asked rolling her hazel colored eyes. She dropped the paperwork she was reading onto her desk while waiting for the report of destruction and mischief the Inuzuka was bound to have caused.

"It's nothing like that. I just think you guys should observe him." Sakura added quickly. She handed the two notes of the student's progress. "When I was at the school going over basic medical techniques, he showed a great deal of potential on his chakra control. I just thought it would be best if the pair of you watched him."

"Interesting," the hokage drummed her fingers on the counter. Her eyes went from the paperwork to look over to the head Hyuuga.

"An Inuzuka with the possibility of becoming a medic. It's worth a look into." Hiashi nodded in agreement. With a quick glance at his watch, he continued. "They should be just getting into class in the next ten minutes."

Iruka shifted nervously at the audience in the bleachers watching the class or junior and senior shinobi students. It wasn't often the hokage and the director of the program just dropped in, unannounced to observe the group.

"You're right Sakura, his chakra is very, very precise," her mother watched closely. Her chin rested on her interlaced hands.

With a quick decision she called out to the instructor, "Iruka, please have the students demonstrate the medical skills they have been shown."

Whispering among themselves, the hokage and Hyuuga elder were in agreement. Sakura was completing the notes that both had given her for other students they had also seen.

"Well, Sakura, arrange a meeting with Tsume and the boy's parents," she looked at her daughter. Pride that her daughter was able to spot such raw talent made Tsunade smile ever so slightly. "We need to adjust his schedule and yours to fit the additional training.

Confusion came over the apprentice's green eyes, darting between Hiashi and Tsunade.

"I'm sorry, what Hokage sama," she quickly asked. "I though I heard you say I would be teaching him."

"Good to see you are paying attention to me for once. Yes, you're going to mentor the boy." Tsunade stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"Um, mom, there's no way I can mentor him." The kunoichi stumbled over her words. Sakura began to gather the folders of the students they had brought with them. "I'm not anyone's sensei. I'm still learning from you. I can't teach a medic that's your specialty."

"And what, I'm suppose to stop all my hokage duties to do it? Do you want to sit in on all those boring ass meetings with those old codgers arguing about every idiotic thing they can think of just to hear themselves speak." Tsunade tossed her hands in the air and then straightened the lapels of her green coat. "I mean I will willingly let you sit in with the clan discussions, just so I can guide this child. Since you seem to have confidence issues."

"Mom, as one of your assistants, I already sit in on all those meetings, making sure you are not only awake, but some what sober. Plus helping assign missions, working at the hospital, filing reports, scheduling guard duty, and any other thing you don't feel like doing," Sakura clutched the files she had collected. Her facial expression not just irritated, but a mirror of her mother's.

"Well, looks like you got something else to do now doesn't it," the leader contemplated the bleachers, her four inch red heels, and balancing the two.

Hiashi watched the pair with amused eyes, extending his hand out to his boss to assist her down. Sakura was one of the few people that could give it to the hokage, as much as blonde dished it out. He was sure it had nothing to do with being the woman's daughter, as he had seen Shizune put the leader in her place quite frequently.

"And when am I suppose to find time for this and everything else?" Sakura looked at the elder ninja. The small arms barely wrapping around the massive stack of files, and she took ginger steps down the wooden seating.

"I don't know, you're smart, you'll figure it out," she turned back to look at the annoyed twenty three year old with a smirk. Her commanding voice replaced with a joyous energy. "Class what a wonderful performance today! Iruka gets to keep his job!"

Sakura huffed in anger at her mother's addition to her workload, while Iruka blinked in relief and slight shock.

_xXxXxXxXx_

The young Inuzuka panted heavily and rested for a brief second as he dodged another earthquake from the pink haired woman. She had effectively separated him from Thunder in her series attacks. Samo learned quickly how stupid it was to insult the hokage and her apprentice by implying medic nins and kunoichi were weaker. Not only was he suffering the wrath of the pink haired woman, he had barely survived his jounin mother and Inuzuka Tsume's lashings.

It had been three days since he began training with Sakura, and each day had consisted of her pounding him in the ground.

"Samo," her voice called out. "You never answered my mother. Which did you think were weak, women or medics?"

Her fist connected with the tree trunk he was hiding in, and caused him to fall in front of her.

"Neither, Sakura sensei," he yelped. He couldn't comprehend how she could be so strong and fast.

"You should just beg for forgiveness!" Toku shouted from the sidelines barely containing his laughter.

"Hurry up before she grabs you," added in the Nara heir. A smirk across his tan face.

Samo growled at the spectators. Dodging what Sakura was throwing at him, and not being able to land one single hit was bad enough, but to have Shino, Shikamaru, Toku, and Kiba there made his training miserable. Two other clan heirs, plus the beta for his clan, and the future alpha seeing him get beaten over and over was taking a toll on his confidence. Not to mention their un-welcomed commentary, jeering, and betting on how long it would take her to clean his clock, started to piss him off.

He paid for his moment of distraction, when Sakura's fist connected with his cheek sending him flying fifteen feet. A moment later, he heard Thunder howl as the medic delivered the same blow. Groans were heard from the sidelines.

His vision became clear, and the dreaded color pink came into view above him.

"I suggest, Samo kun, being in a village ran by a woman, and in a clan headed by a woman, you learn to watch your tongue." She placed her hands on her hips. "Next time, I won't be so easy on you."

With that said, she dusted off her hands and clothing, then turned to walk away.

"Oh, heal that mark on your cheek, by tonight's session," she commanded. In a poof of cherry blossoms, she was gone.

"How the hell is she so fuckin' fast?" Samo groaned sitting up and rubbing his face.

_xXxXxXxX_

Shikaku Nara stared at his son with pride. The young man's wedding day had arrived and Shikamaru had managed to muster enough enthusiasm to wake up on time, show up, and attempt to look like he cared.

The head of the Nara clan had spent the better part of the day trying to keep Sakura from killing both the bride, for existing, and the groom, for agreeing to marry her. Sakura and Ai made it no secret of their distaste for each other. Ai continued to test Sakura's patience, and Shikaku wondered how the younger version of the blonde hokage would react to Ai once she was Shikamaru's wife.

Currently the father and the pink haired woman were locked in an intense game of Go. Chouji was dressed the part as Shikamaru's best man and sat on the couch in the hotel room watching a cooking show on the television.

Ai had complained up until the bride's breakfast about Shikamaru forcing her to have Sakura as a brides maid. The black eye given to the bride by Sakura , as an early wedding gift, that Shikamaru' mother, Yoshino, couldn't or didn't want to block changed Ai's mind and closed not only her eye but, the subject.

To add insult to her injury, Sakura refused to heal the swollen purple and black bruise that closed Ai's eye. Ryu was in bride's quarters attempting to get rid of the wound as much as possible.

"Sakura chan," the elder Nara spoke. His voice was rich and deep. "I need something from you."

"Yes, Nara san," she wrinkled her brow at the game board.

"I want Shikamaru to be happy, but also live up to his responsibilities to this clan," he moved a game piece to block her. "I also understand how much you love my son."

"So but out," she interrupted, frowning at both his move and speech. Her next move selected.

"Not really," he grinned then moved his game piece. His hands rubbed the small beard on his chin. "She isn't like his mom, she's worse. I just don't want her to run you away. I know you push Shikamaru, and I'm sure he'll need you."

"Hai Nara san," she tossed up her hands trying to figure out her how to turn the game around. "I love Shika, but I want to make his life as easy as possible. If it would be better for him that I step out of his life, I will."

Before she could finish her sentence, or admit defeat, Shikamaru exited the bathroom in his clan robes. His hair down and the green accented his tan skin. He walked over to the board and countered his father's last move.

"Sakura's not going anywhere," he informed each of them, smiling as he watched his dad scramble to win. "She's still the most important girl in my life."

She relaxed at the words he spoke and felt him kiss the top of her head. She never wanted to admit to him or anyone else that part of her was jealous and angry. Ai was taking away her best friend. No, he didn't love his future wife, but there would still be a closeness that they would share that Sakura could never know. By getting married, Shikamaru would be pulled away from her. Only three months after losing her dad, it felt like another piece of her was being ripped apart.

Tears fell on her cheeks to hear him say those words.

"She's loud, rash, nosey, horribly bad at any game she plays, and completely troublesome, she will always be my number one girl," he made the game winning move.

"Thanks, king of the back handed compliment." Sakura turned her head to look out the window and away from the other two men in the room.

Shikaku cursed under his breath at this son's victory, then stood to give the pair privacy. Chouji with a small grin left with the elder man.

"Why are you crying?" Shikamaru asked pulling her to the sofa to sit beside him. He felt her her small frame settle into his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Because you're getting married and leaving me," she admitted softly. "I won't be able to come over when I want or crawl in your bed to cry or bitch if I need to."

"I meant what I said, you crazy ass woman. Nothing, and I mean nothing, has or will change between us. You are still the most important woman in my life." Shikamaru rubbed her arm in comfort. "Ai and I have will have separate bedrooms, I still doubt Ryu would really like the idea of you climbing in bed beside me."

"What can he say, you're my best friend?"

Shikamaru kissed the top of her head again, "Exactly my point."

"Sakura," he began, his voice sad and rehearsed. "Could you keep an eye on Neji today for me? I already know how this is going to effect him, and he'll need someone to be there for him that understands."

"Yeah, I will," she snuggled back into him loving the warmth he gave her.

"Also, try not to beat the hell out of my wife. I want to get the wedding night done and over without her constantly whining," he sniffed her hair. Wrinkling his nose at the familiar jasmine shampoo that she used. Smiling he knew his request had a twenty percent chance of happening, and that is why he loved her.

"That I can't promise."

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Sakura sweetheart, do your really think it's a good idea? I mean are you sure you want to start taking missions again," Ryu asked from his spot at the kitchen table. His eyes lifted from the newspaper that originally held his attention.

Since her father's death, Sakura had removed herself from the active duty roster. She had also moved back into her mother's home to offer emotional support for the woman.

"You've been out of the field for three months, so why return now?" His voice was full of concern for the woman he loved. Green eyes focused on the woman at the stove.

Sakura flipped the pancake in the pan and turned to get more batter.

"It's time. If I don't go back now, when?" Removing the finished item from the skillet, she began to pour more bater into a circle.

"When, for what," her blonde brother asked, entering the kitchen and sitting at the table. His hair giving away the fact that he had just woke up.

Sakura was not only of the Uzumaki twins to move back home. Between his missions, Naruto had been sleeping at his mother's.

"A mission," she answered and then served the plate to her boyfriend. "Ryu's not too sure I can handle one right after, well right now."

The twins eyes softening at the memory of losing their father.

As quickly as the sadness came into the blue eyes of the elder, it was replaced by pure confidence. As if anyone in his family was unable to be anything but ready for a mission he snorted at her comment.

Sakura placed the plate in front of him. She couldn't help but kiss the top of his blonde locks.

"Thanks sis. Shit, this is _my_ sister we're talking about. She kicks ass all the time." Naruto looked up with pride. The pancakes getting drenched in syrup.

"That's right," she smiled in agreement. Her green eyes moved to meet her boyfriend's. Her shoulders squared in determination that is normally only seen on the battlefield. "Naruto nissan and I are the children and Godchildren of the three legendary sannin and the current hokage. Nephew and niece of the 'white fang,' Hatake Sakumo and the fourth hokage, Minato. The cousins and students of the copy nin, Hatake Kakashi. Grand nephew and niece of the second hokage, Senju Tobirama, and great grandchildren of the first hokage, Senju Hashirama."

Naruto's chest filled with pride, when she named the who's who list of legendary ninja they were connected to through their family lineage.

"If there were ever any two people born to be shinobi it's us. I assure you that we are always ready for missions," she finished. She was unsure where the anger she was feeling came from or why it was being directed toward the man who was just concerned for her.

He had however, doubted her abilities for just a moment with the look he gave her, and that lit a fire in her. Well aware that a portion of it could also be from the announcement her mother made concerning Naruto leaving to begin his sage training soon. Her father was gone, and within the next few weeks her brother was leaving. It seemed almost cruel.

"Look Sakura, I'm not saying that you can't do a mission. I'm simply asking if you're ready for everything it contains." Ryu stood and began to move toward her. He had learned his lesson from their break up. Ryu wasn't worried about her physically, but how would she return emotionally. Would she be able to concentrate when she had not truly gotten past her dad's death.

"And what would you know of what a mission contains. The sacrifices that come with each time a shinobi steps out of this village," her voice rang with a high shriek on the border of tears. She tossed the dish towel she had been gripping onto the counter and stormed out, slamming the backdoor hard enough to shake the glassware in the cupboards.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" His green eyes turned to her older brother. "Doesn't she realize how much I care about her?"

"Being a kunoichi is hard, you know? Always being seen as a lesser verision of male shinobi. Sakura's always had a confidence problem, so she has this big ass chip on her shoulder. When she feels like someone is questioning her strength, she kinda explodes." Naruto shifted his stare from Ryu to the kitchen window. "When she was in Suna, a lot of people saw her as weaker because she wasn't born there. It's taken some time for her to see how great she really is and to own that feeling.

Ryu leaned back against the fridge, crossing his hands over his chest.

Naruto continued. "Mom being her mentor doesn't really praise her, just to keep her always wanting to become better. Dad's the one who told her how strong she was. Her self reliance may falter every now and then, but rest assured she's the strongest kunoichi ever to be born in Konoha. Stronger than our mom, and not just physically, but her chakra control and medic skills. It just sucks when the people you love don't believe in you. But hey, how could you have known she felt that way? It's not like it's something she goes around talking about either. You're lucky she really loves you like she does. When Shikamaru, Neji, or me make the mistake of questioning her she beats the shit outta us."

Ryu nodded at the grinning man that began pouring more syrup over his pancakes. The medic wondered how could someone as beautiful and smart as his girlfriend _ever_ doubt herself.

Sakura sat at the top of the tree a little distance from her home. She felt guilty for blowing up at Ryu like that and knew that she needed to apologize pronto. Recently she had been on edge about everything. She needed more than just time at the hospital and her mother's office. The extra training with Samo was good to burn off the energy, but it wasn't enough. Given the opportunity to accompany Samo and his genin teammates on a mission, she jumped at the chance.

Her father's passing haunted her more than she was willing to admit. Sakura felt guilty for wanting to just get away from her family. Her mother was a shell was going through the motions of her life. No matter how Sakura tried to approach Tsunade about the subject, she was with a harden glare of hazel eyes. Naruto was not fairing any better. The blonde had increased his training regiment. There was a constant threat of violence in his voice when he spoke. Hinata couldn't get him to discuss anything that he was feeling. Kakashi spent even more time at the memorial stone since Jiraiya's name had been etched on it. The white haired man did not tried to hide his grief, but it tainted the way the performed his duties.

Knowing that leaving would be hard on them, it was what Sakura needed to do for herself. Tsunade had ushered Kakashi on a five month mission, and Naruto would be leaving for training with the sages. Time apart she thought could be just the medicine the family needed to begin to repair itself. Without Jiraiya, they would never be whole, but mended was definitely better than the devastation they wore so openly.

_xxxxxxxxx_

Two months later Sakura returned with the a sense of pride and the feeling of her father's ninja way guiding her. Sakura was exhausted from the journey, but was happy that she was able to spend so much time with her young student in the field. Samo had learned a lot by assisting her in the small village that had suffered with the hurricane. The Inuzuka had healed his first patient, and was a great help to get hospital there running again. The children of the village loved Crush, his canine, and Samo found himself very popular with the young ladies.

Walking through the village with her charge, Sakura was happy to be near her own shower and bed. The sky was dark and the weekend evening was in full swing.

"Samo, no training session in the morning," she instructed. "I've got to report in at the hospital."

"Hai, Sakura sensei," he replied with a tired smile on his face. "I kinda just wanna sleep in my own bed all day."

Crush barked in agreement.

"Meet me at the hokage's office at one, to give your report to my mom," she pointed out. "She'll want to see how far you've come. Now get home."

Deciding to stop in quick with her friends, she turned on her heel toward the bar they frequented. The door opened, and she scanned the room for her group. Tucked away in their normal corner, she smiled at Shikamaru. Cuddled beside Shino was Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. Sakura's eyes fixated on Kiba, who had Nami by his side. Not a big surprise for the kunoichi. Nami had a possessive streak in her and wanted to accompany the Inuzuka heir wherever he went.

A spark of light caught her attention, and Sakura's green eyes closed in on the sight around Nami's neck. Placed perfectly there was the Inuzuka clan engagement necklace. As if on cue, the brunette Inuzuka woman met Sakura's stare and allowed a haughty, 'I win,' smile cover her face. The untrained finger of the engaged woman traced the article of jewelry to ensure it's meaning came across.

Sakura felt the color drain from her face, shock was replaced by white hot anger. A sensation she couldn't explain, nor justify washed over her. She felt betrayed by her ex, as if he didn't have the courage to propose to the Nami without Sakura around. That he had to do it by sneaking behind her back, while she was away from the village. That wasn't the only issue. Kiba had never wanted to marry her, but he had committed to Nami. He was engaged. Kiba was getting married, and they were truly over.

Her temper snapped, and Sakura stormed the remaining ten feet to close the distance. Her open hand pulled back, and she slapped him solidly on the cheek.

Kiba did not react to the action, but just held her eyes until she raced from the room. Neither Neji nor Shikamaru could look at each other. Though they were both married, their love for one another had not subsided. If anyone knew the harsh reality that Kiba's engagement signified to Sakura it was the former couple. Sakura was hurt. Kiba in some weird way felt the need to be punished by her.

With a simple nod to the group, Shikamaru left to comfort the woman.

_xxxxxxxxx_

Shikamaru and Sakura sat with Hyuuga Haishi and Tsunade in the her office. Shikamaru there in his father's place and to get away from his wife, made the occasional suggestion for the assignments. Not to Sakura's surprise, Hiashi often took Shikamaru's advice seriously. The two friends shuffled the papers back and forth recording the missions as Tsunade and Haishi deemed.

"This is an S ranked year possible eighteen month long recon mission." Tsunade began. Her eyes focused on the details of the report. "The Sayana clan needs to be infiltrated. We've had an eye on them for the past six months, but they are picking up momentum. There also is reason to believe they are linked in some way to the Akatsuki."

"The Akatuski," Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Thoughts of his fight with Hidan, and the loss of his mentor coming back to the surface of his mind. "How so?"

"From the report the shinobi was able to send back to Gaara, they are being used as flunkies for the group. Instilling fear in the border villages." Tsunade set the paper down and pushed herself away from her desk. Walking to the glass window that overlooked her village. "The ninja that was sent out from Suna was discovered and sent back piece by piece for two months to the Kazekage's office."

"What?" Sakura's head snapped up at the statement. Her childhood friends lived in Suna. "Mom, who?"

She couldn't bare to say the name she was thinking.

"No, Sakura, it wasn't anyone you know. Jungee, who was about six years your senior." Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, sadly remembering the young man. "The best way Gaara and I have figured to get close is to send a kunoichi."

Sakura watched her mother closely. She could see the sorrow the woman was trying to mask. In her mind she wondered how much longer the elder Uzumaki woman could handle the role of her current occupation. The jutsu that was concealing her mother's age was working extra hard with the current state of the ninja world.

"This group is getting stronger. There are smaller villages allying themselves with this clan out of fear." Turning back to the other three in her office she handed the images that were sent of a small farming village. "This is a rural community on Wind country's border. We need to know their intentions, and their intentions on Konoha and Suna. A kunoichi will need to get in the good graces of the leader and get as much information as possible."

Shikamaru was busy writing the notes that the woman would need to know before leaving the village. Haishi sat silently thinking of the available kunoichi in the village.

"Tsunade sama, from these reports, this gang is ruthless. Just trying to come up with jounin level candidates will be difficult." Hiashi spoke. His pearl colored eyes showing his disgust at the actions the gurellia group was exerting on innocent people.

For a moment the room was quiet with the exception of Shikamaru's pencil scrapping against the paper with possible names of shinobi women to take the mission.

"I'll do it." Sakura spoke up meekly.

Shikamaru's eyes shot over to her and narrowed. The silence in the office was interrupted by the intake of Tsunade's breath. Her hands curled in a ball crushing the paperwork caught in her wake.

"What," the village leader stammered a combination of pride and fear present in her voice.

"I said I'll do it," she replied, finding her courage to look her mother in the eye. "I know my name is on that list Shikamaru is working on there."

Tsunade's heart skipped. For once Tsunade had wished her child was not so well trained. Her inner voice screamed there would be no way in hell her daughter was getting this assignment. This was essentially a suicide mission. It was too close to losing her husband for the sake of the village for the leader to send off her only daughter on a mission with very little hope of survival. Deep in the back of her mind, she could hear her husband's voice proud of his child for continuing the ninja way of their family. Green faced off with hazel, until the Hokage regained her composure.

"Fine then. Shikamaru, this mission is assigned to Uzumaki Sakura." Tsunade turned away from the group in her office.

The brown eyes of the jounin conveyed his total disagreement with his boss's orders. Defiance set in his face, and he laid his pencil down on the table. Tsunade outer shell of indifference was back in place, and her head tilted to the side with autority.

"Nara, you heard what I said, this assignment is for Uzumaki Sakura, a year to eighteen months. Sakura your briefing is at six am in the morning. Shizune and I will continue Samo's training. You're done here for today, go prepare and tie up any loose ends before you leave. I need you to be focused and not have anything worrying you when you leave, dismissed."

"Hai Hokage sama," she stood and bowed to the elders in the room before she left. Never once looking her best friend in the eye.

_xxxxxxxxx_

Standing in her room, Sakura placed her hands on her hips. She had already spoken to Ryu to about her early departure. What little details she could provide she did, and then left to prepare herself.

The pink haired woman was trying to decide on what to pack for her newly assigned mission. She needed to appear as a traveler whose village had been destroyed. The difficult challenge was being without weapons, which would give her away as a kunoichi. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the front door open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru's voice rang through the bedroom. "Why would you volunteer for this mission! Are you crazy?"

Sakura jumped and turned to face the brunette. Her face frowned at the anger that was emitting from the Nara.

"Don't even try it," her tone trying to calm the male. A soft smile crossed her face. "Shika, we both know I would've ended up with this assignment."

"This is a fuckin' suicide mission," his voice grew louder not being pacified by the kunoichi. "God Sakura, I can't even believe you would do this!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I can handle myself," she snapped. Her green eyes clouding over with frustration. Shikamaru was one of the people she always felt knew her abilities.

"It's not about strength," his temper reacting to her lack of understanding of his feelings. "Were you not listening? The spy from Suna returned in not one but _multiple_ body bags!"

"This is going to keep innocent people safe. It's my job, our job, if you haven't forgotten," she stormed passed him to grab her bag. "My life is far less important than the villagers being killed."

"Like hell it is! It makes me sound like an ass or the bad guy, but if I had to choose between your life and some other kunoichi's then I'd choose yours every time!" he raked his hand through his hair. Shikamaru could not believe that she didn't realize how much she meant to his life. "Can't you see that!"

Sakura hugged herself at his words. She knew how much her friend loved her. Though with Kiba's recent engagement, she couldn't bare to be around the village at the moment.

"I can't be here. I just can't," she started to whisper and lowered her head, shielding her eyes with her pink locks. Slowly she toed the edge of the rug covering her floor. "_That_ wedding can take place, and the furthest away from the village I can be the better."

"This is about him? Are you serious! All this is about him," Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, his anger toppling over. "And this is your solution, to throw your life away? Are you that heartbroken? What about Ryu?"

"Ryu," she whispered and regretfully shook her head. "I still love him, but Shikamaru this thing with Kiba. I just, I mean. It's Kiba, you know. I can't even explain how I feel. Hell, I don't even _know _how I feel, but I thought if anyone would understand it would be you."

Her arms squeezed her chest tightly, and she fought back tears that were coming from somewhere she could not explain.

"He's marrying her," she choked back. "I just thought there was always a possibility that we weren't finished, but he's engaged."

"Running away won't change it. I can't lose you, Sakura," he wrapped his arms around her. His chin rested on her shoulder. The tactician wanted to hold her there forever. "I believe in you, but come back safe."

The next morning before sunrise the kunoichi left the village determined to make her parents proud.

Two days later a weary Aburame and Inuzuka pair filed into the ANBU office to turn in the mission report. Shikamaru and Neji were walking to lunch, catching a glance of the returning duo. Before the Hyuuga could react, Shikamaru entered the office, and punched Kiba directly in the mouth. Quickly recovering, Kiba grabbed the shadow nin.

"What the fuck, Nara," he demanded with a growl, slamming Shikamaru's normally lazy body into the wall. His brown eyes narrowed, and he was nose to nose with one of his closest childhood friends. The dog nin trying to process what would cause the male to act so uncharacteristically.

Shino grabbed Kiba pulling him away from Shikamaru unsuccessfully. The ANBU officier on duty jumped across the table attempting to help the bug nin. Neji grasped the furious Nara, surprised at the fight his ex was putting up against him. Very few times in the Nara's life did he ever move so swiftly or with such passion. Chairs and one of the desks in the office were turned over in the scuffle.

"Neji, what is going on?" Shino looked over his glasses that were being pushed aside by Kiba's attempts to fight back. His insects beginning to crawl over his best friends legs' to drain the chakra and possibly contain him.

"It's your fuckin' fault she's gone! You and your damn pride!" Shikamaru shouted and jabbed his fingers to the canine nin, shoving Neji out of his way at the same time. "You couldn't just tell her you loved her! You had to get engaged to another woman instead of letting her know that you still cared about her!"

"Shikamaru, calm down." Neji jerked the other back toward the wall. He debated on closing a chakra point to help subdue the man.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba tried to get past the two men holding him back. He wasn't quite sure why Shikamaru was so pissed, but the Inuzuka was never one to back down from a challenge or a fight.

"Sakura is gone," the Hyuuga answered. He felt Shikamaru slacken in his grip. "She volunteered for a S rank recon mission with the Sayana clan, twelve to eighteen months."

The words that came from Neji hit Kiba harder than Shikamaru. Each ANBU agent assigned to missions on the outside of Fire country were aware of the damage the clan was causing. The images of what had been done to the women and children of the small farms they had raided popped into his head. Sakura. She volunteered to spy on this group.

He released Shikamaru and bolted from the room. His nose following the faint trail of her scent.

"Kiba!" Shino shouted after him. "Damn it! How long has she been gone?"

Shino pushed the knowledge of how the clan treated women to the back of his mind in order to deal with the problem at hand.

"Two days." Neji replied. The heir could feel the anger and fear that was rolling off his ex.

"We've got to catch up with Kiba." Shino commented. "He'll do something stupid and get himself killed."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you Shikamaru. You might be pissed at him, but he's my best friend!" Shino stepped toward Shikamaru, anger rising. "And Sakura would never forgive herself if something happened to him because of her."

With a scoff, Shikamaru began to turn away. Shino's temper elevated at Shikamaru's indifference.

"Come with me or not, I don't really give a damn," the bug user's voice rose. "But he's also your friend."

The pair shared a hard stare with one another. Shino turned to the leave the room in chase of Kiba. Before he moved to follow, Shikamaru looked to Neji. Neji nodded in agreement and moved with the pair from the ANBU office.

Kiba flew through the forest, not caring that he didn't have permission to leave the village. His mind was racing, and he had no clue what he would do if he caught up to her. Four hours later the combination of a two week ANBU mission and pursuing her, his body gave way to exhaustion . Defeated he dropped to the forest floor.

The three pursued the canine trainer, but were no match for his natural speed. Finally, they landed beside the man with his head in his hands.

"She's gone. I couldn't catch her." Kiba admitted. He looked up to the bug nin, fear and worry etched on his face. "She's gone."

"She'll be fine." Neji commented. His words spoken not to just reassure Kiba, but Shino, Shikamaru, and himself. "She's more than capable. Tsunade sama would have never allowed her to go if not."

"True." Shino said after a moment of silence.

"Let's head back, dog boy." Shikamaru sighed. He offered a hand to help up the dog nin.

Kiba accepted it, and the nonverbal apology that came with it. The group of four moved back toward their home.

Sakura traveled for three days toward last known location of the Sayana clan. After arriving at the edge of their camp, the kunoichi watched the group for two more days. Since learning of her Godfather's experiments on her as a young child, Sakura had always felt a tad freaked out about how he had altered her use of genjutsu and chakra. For this particular mission though, she welcomed the changes. Better control over the genjutsu that she would need to change her appearance constantly, while it only used less than one percent of her chakra to maintain. Her greatest fear was dropping all the normal shinobi reactions that would be a giveaway. The trick in this was to be completely vulnerable and alert at the same time. Two complete opposite states of being.

Deciding her research was complete, she set off to begin her performance of a life time. Quick hand seals took her appearance from shoulder length pink hair, green eyes, and pale skin, to a slightly darker skin tone, deep brown eyes, and burgundy colored hair that ended at the base of her back. Stumbling into the camp, she collapsed before the two men on guard. Immediately she was grabbed and taken into the group the lion's den.

While continuing her unconscious act for nearly a hour, the woman listened to the voices surrounding her. She judge the chakra levels of each man that she heard and was relieved to find that none could be judged as shinobi trained networks. Making the choice to awaken, Sakura began to stir.

"She's waking up," a voice mumbled over her.

Blinking her eyes open, Sakura began to sit up and take in her surroundings. Playing the role she had decided on, she grabbed large stick and charged at the leader of the group.

"You killed my family!" Sakura shouted and swung the branch at the dark blue haired man's head.

The other men surrounding the head of their group tackled the woman to the ground, while she struggled against them.

"Let me see her," a cold laugh escaped the man who stood and walked over toward her.

The man holding her tiny form yanked Sakura to her feet. Sakura took in his full appearance. She had known he was the head of the group from her observations, but being this close to him gave her a better idea of her enemies size. Not as large as Chouji, but stocky with arms that resembled small tree trunks. His dark blue hair was pulled into a tight ponytail to reveal equally dark blue eyes. He was Sakura assessed a formidable foe.

"Honestly child, are you here for vengeance?" The large male leaned over her. He righted himself and gestured to the surrounding men with his hand. "When my ranks are as large as they are, you honestly think that you alone could hurt me with a stick?"

He let out a hearty laugh at her actions, to which his men followed in suit.

"You bastard! You killed my family," she spat at his feet and continued to fight against the man holding her back.

Had she truly wanted, Sakura could have easily broken free and snapped the neck of the leader. Her mission though, was to observe and learn how the group was intertwined with the Akatsuki. If the gang of guerilla had begun using smaller clans to become thieves and murders, the hokage and kazekage agreed that killing the current leader would only bring forth another to power. The only choice the was to destroy the entire group of men.

"Your family, eh?" His eyes traveled down the face and body of Sakura. The blue eyes rested on the charm that hung from her neck. Three fish leaping from the water caused his eyebrow to raise. "I see now, a child of the River country's Kawasuni clan. It really is a pity what happened to them. Now child, what is your name?"

The charm had been recovered from the clan massacred in the River Country village. Sakura and her mother agreed the kunoichi would play the role of sole survivor of the tragedy, bent on revenge against the Sayana clan.

"If you want to know another's name it is only proper to introduce yourself first!" Sakura snapped indigently at him.

A collective gasp was heard among the men surrounding her, expecting her death to be swift. Surprising them, their leader laughed out loud once more.

"Yes, I do remember my mother teaching me such a rule," with a slight nod of his head he bowed before her. "I am Sayana Tatsuo."

"Kawasuni Aiko" she swallowed and returned the gesture as best she could while being held by the henchman.

"Well, Aiko now that the pleasantries have been exchanged, I must say, it would be a shame to have such a beautiful girl as yourself killed over mistaken identity." Tatsuo rubbed his chin between his index finger and thumb. "We were in your land, however we are not responsible for your clan's death. They were dead before we arrived."

"LIAR," she yelled back and pulled free from the blonde restraining her. Once more she charged at Tatsuo, only to be held in his clutches.

"I do not lie child," he picked her up and held her at his eye level. The scent of dirt, sweat, and blood dominated the man's body.

"But I am intrigued by such a fighter as yourself," again his deep blue eyes raked over her form.

Sakura did all she could to hold the bile down that was rising from her stomach, at the man's scent. Time spent in the woods sweating and traveling gave him an odor that was sickening.

"You'll do nicely in my tent tonight," a smirk covered his face. Slowly his tongue dragged across his lip, and he inched toward the nape of her neck.

"I am no one's whore," she pulled her foot back and kicked him square in the groin. Her body tossed onto the ground harshly as he swore. "Especially someone smelling as rank as you!"

Sakura was surprised to see his dark blue eyes clouded over with lust, and an even larger smile take over his face.

"My natural scent does not appeal to you, eh? Well then, you shall give me bath to ensure when I take you this evening, I am up to your standards." Tatsuo turned to walk away. He paused several feet away from her, a snarl creeping across his face. "No one touches that flower. She has such a strong spirit, a lot like my mother's. I look forward to breaking her in."

For the next six months Sakura's life became one of servant, slave, and bed partner to Tatsuo. The kunoichi learned much from the leader and sent messages home to her mother when possible. She felt she had grown the trust of the male, being able to prepare his food and sleep at his side more often than the other two girls he had traveling with him. Two young women, which Sakura's heart truly felt for.

Kou was sixteen, with long blonde hair and purple eyes. She reminded Sakura of Hinata in many ways. Quiet and aiming to please, while withholding her own feelings or thoughts. Sakura could almost feel the repulsion the young woman had at being touched by Tatsuo.

Ume had blue hair a lighter shade that Tatsuo, with eyes so light blue, they resembled ice. She was more defiant than Kou, but silenced quickly with the back of Tatsuo's hand. As much as Sakura tried, she was unable to bond with Ume as she had with Kou. She couldn't help but feel that Ume was slightly jealous of her good grace with Tatsuo.

Watching the interaction of Kou and Ume, it was clear that Ume desired power over the other. It wasn't a shock to Sakura to learn the blue haired girl had been daughter of the village head before her home was destroyed. Ume carried herself with a sense of nobility, not hiding her disgust and unhappiness, while Kou's rice farming upbringing humbled her.

One thing for sure the kunoichi vowed, was to keep each of them out of Tatsuo's tent as much as possible. For Tatsuo pain and pleasure were one and the same. Time spent with him resulted in bruises, cuts, bite marks, and verbal humiliation. Perverted and cruel as he was, she knew she was far better trained to deal with the consequences of sex, both physically and emotionally. Both were spoils of war as Tatsuo liked to call them. Yet watching him or the other men in the camp beat or degrade the young women was a test for Sakura's own self control. The beatings she could handle, but neither of the teenagers were trained for such. In the tent the three shared, Sakura tried her best to comfort and give hope to the young women.

When Ume or Kou returned from Tatsuo's tent and fell into deep slumber, Sakura would secretly pump her green chakra into their bodies to lessen the pair and scaring. The emotional damage she could only try to help them with by talking to the pair.

While Tatsuo trusted her, his cousin Masaru did not. Frequently she could feel his dark blue eyes on her. Shorter than his cousin, Masaru, with short cropped blue hair did possess an ability to pick out chakra usage, which was handy when they traveled to avoid shinobi. It also limited the time Sakura could use her healing ability on herself or the other young ladies.

Tatsuo was generous with his cousin as opposed to the other men within the camp. Their leader instructed the men of the camp in need of companionship to seek it anywhere they desired with the exception of Kou, Ume, or Sakura, who they knew as Aiko. The leader would allow Masaru to indulge in the one of the women he had laid claim too. Masaru would rarely choose to spend time with Sakura, and that annoyed her. She needed to be in his good graces in order to keep his suspicion off her.

Masaru often bragged about his detection of the Suna spy and his long torturous treatment of the man once discovered. Hearing how he ordered the shinobi kept alive and dragged along while the group traveled slowly hacking off a finger, or his foot and sending it back to Suna, made Sakura's blood boil. Yet she could not help but feel that Masaru was directing this bit of information toward her. Almost warning her of what her future held. The added result was how the story affected Kou and Ume. Kou tried to stay out of his way and tent, but the man insisted on humiliating her and exerting his power as second in command with a cruel joy. Ume didn't particularly care for Masaru, but aligned herself with him seeing the possibility of him leading the group at a later time. This kept Sakura more aware of her actions around the girl. There was any assurance that Ume wouldn't feed information back to Masaru.

Even with this knowledge, Sakura was fiercely protective of the two. More than once she accepted being beaten in their place or stood up to the men in the encampment for mistreating the pair.

Eight months into her mission, Sakura was called to Tatsuo. The group had made camp on the outskirts of a larger village in southern portion of River country bordering Wind. She was relieved they had stopped traveling for the last three months. Tatsuo was kind in several ways to the women, by sending them away from any battle or raiding that the clan was involved in. His belief that women should not be warriors, but the spoils of war kept the untrained Ume and Kou from being harmed. Which was ironic to Sakura since she deemed the battle each of the women faced was with him or Masaru.

"Aiko, we will have visitors arriving soon," he spoke. The large man was standing at the edge of the encampment looking into the thinning forest with the small brook that curved around the bend.

It was the first time that Sakura had observed the man nervous. If anything, his confidence equaled that of her brother's, but it was evident in his actions that whoever was coming held power over him. Even Masaru's normally arrogant mouth was quiet. The situation was tense in the least.

"Hai," she answered. Her eyes darting between the two men, measuring their actions. "How does this involve me? Am I not correct in that your guests will be sleeping at the inn in the village?"

"It would be wise to hold your tongue until Tatsuo nisan was finished speaking," snapped Masaru at the woman. He crossed the space quickly, and his hand swung to connect to her cheek. "A woman should know her place and to keep silent until her master orders her to speak."

"Masaru otouto calm down. I don't want her bruised for this evening!" Tatsuo ordered. He waved his hand at the man he thought of more as a brother than the cousin which he was.

Sakura bit her tongue, not flinching and refused to acknowledge Masaru's presence. An action she had learned irritated him more than any other. Those who craved power as he did, desired the attention that went along with it.

Tatsuo's blue eyes turned again to the brook. Sakura could tell he was working to calm himself.

"Our guests will require attention of a woman. I would like to you and Ume to see to their comforts. They should arrive within two hours, be quick in preparing yourselves. We leave for the inn in one hour." Tatsuo spoke minutes later. His large hands clasp behind his back.

"Hai," she agreed and began to turn away.

"You know nisan, I think that instead of sending Ume and Aiko, we should send Kou and Ume instead." Masaru suggested. "I think our taller guest would appreciate someone with a little more height and demur that Kou possesses."

Sakura knew too well that Masaru enjoyed being merciless with his treatment of Kou. Her gentle spirit angered him, and he continually took pleasure in demoralizing the blonde teenager. Sakura on every occasion defended Kou, to suffer the beating from Masaru's hand. She could only imagine what type of person they were sending the girl to.

Though she could also see through his plan. If the visitors that were meeting them were so important as Tatsuo's attitude suggested, there was no doubt that Masaru wanted to send Ume in to secure his own place in the line of power. The act of loving cousin to Tatsuo was only partly true of Masaru. Sakura would bet her life that Masaru would slit his cousin's throat given the opportunity. She just wondered how aware the group's leader was of Masaru's pending betrayal.

"You are meant to say that you would like to keep Aiko for yourself this evening," a chuckle rocked Tatsuo's chest.

Masaru's face cringed at the suggestion.

"Although, I feel that Aiko here is just a bit more experienced at what our guests require," his tongue ran against the edge of his mouth. There was a small glint in his blue eyes that implied he was very well aware of his younger cousin's true intentions. "You can understand that, and I am sure Ume would be fitting for your needs, correct?"

"Of course, of course," he conceded to Tatsuo's request. A flicker of anger passed over the man's face, but he pulled himself together. "She'll have to do, and I am sure Kou will be more than sufficient."

Brown eyes from the genjutsu that changed her appearance, looked into Masaru's blue ones. The smirk that covered his face clued her in to the savagery that Kou would soon be facing. Like many other times during her mission, Sakura talked to herself down from slicing the necks of both the males in front of her and talking off with the two young women. The physical aspect of the mission she had been presented was easy compared to the mental toll it was taking on the kunoichi.

Even with Tatsuo sending them away from any confrontations or raiding they encountered, Sakura had seen more than one woman or even child murdered or traded into some form of slavery, only after being used by the men in the encampment. Part of her felt neither her mother nor Kakashi had prepared her for the emotional ass kicking she was taking being with this group. Often she felt useless and wanted to release her own fury against the group to stop them. The guilt haunted her dreams. In the back of her mind she knew, that if this clan was linked to a larger terrorist organization, this group of thugs would only be replaced by another one. With that thought and her father's voice in her mind, she held back, observed, and reported back to the hokage.

An hour later the sun began to set and the mood around the camp was quiet. Each member of the group of thieves was aware of the approaching guests, and Sakura found it a curiosity of how they appeared to be so scared. Men that she had seen on previous occasions fear no one, were stoic when Tatsuo and Masaru left with Sakura and Kou.

In the small receiving room of the inn, Sakura sat with Kou beside her. The sound of bells jingled in the air, and Sakura lifted her head to the doorway. A feeling of dread started at the pit of her stomach with the sensation of a familiar chakra registering.

"Oh my God no," she whispered and clutched the fabric of her kimono.

"Aiko san are you okay?" Kou's soft voice spoke, looking at her friend.

"Yes, Kou I'm alright thank you," she placed her hand on top of the blonde's small one.

Both men in the room stiffened with the sliding of the door. Sakura's eyes took in the nin sandals and slowly looked up toward the black cloaks with red clouds. Her stomach knotted in more ways than one, and her previous battle with Sasori of the Red Sand flashed into her mind. Willing herself to calm down, she dared to look up quickly to the men that entered the room. One male she knew before he entered, the other she took in the blue skin and massive height. The vast amount of chakra that flowed in the shark like man scared her, but not as much as the man that stood beside him.

She need not look at the forehead protector with the scratched out Leaf Village symbol to know that Uchiha Itachi was the second male to enter. The mentor that instructed her on every aspect of using her genjutsu was there before her. Her one question was if he could see through hers. Did he see past the mask of tan skin, burgundy hair, and brown eyes that hid her true identity and loyalty to Konohagakure no sato? Memories of her senior year spent with the man before her and Kurenai sensei practicing over and over techniques that would enhance the genjutsu abilities that had been enhanced by the experiments conducted on her by her Godfather, Orochimaru. Uchiha Itachi knew every weakness she held with casting genjutsu, and she knew beyond anyone else in Konoha how much of a master he was with this ninja technique.

The group of men conversed, and Sakura kept one ear on the men, while holding tightly to Kou's hand. The possibility of Kou being taken by either worried Sakura a great deal.

"Please Kou, be strong tonight. Just remember take your mind away from this, okay, and I'll be there for you in the morning." Sakura reassured her.

"Hai, Aiko san," murmured the shy girl. Panic laced her voice and from holding her hand, Sakura could feel the racing of her heart.

A quick squeeze reminded the younger woman to be strong.

"Kou, Kisame san is waiting for you." Tatsuo ordered.

"Hai," she bowed to the ground and stood quickly to leave

Sakura's fist clutched at the malice that was etched on Masaru's face.

"I believe the beautiful cherry blossom Aiko is with me," the calm voice of the Uchiha filled the space after Kisame left.

Trying to keep her own emotions in check, she rose to her feet refusing to meet Itachi's eye. She followed him toward the room they would share for the evening. Anxiety for the kunoichi was high when she closed the door behind her. The room was considered a deluxe suite with a private bath, small living area, and of course a bed.

Sakura felt just a bit guilty at not being able to worry for Kou anymore. Having Uchiha Itachi before her forced the woman focused on self preservation. He had openly called her a cherry blossom, the first hint that he may have an idea of who she truly was.

"Uchiha san, may I prepare a bath for you," she asked demurely. Her eyes focused on the floor.

She could feel his gaze focused on her and heat slowly crept up her body. Years of training and modest confidence in herself was threatening to crumble. The man that had murdered all but one of his clan within a night. The man that was considered one of the strongest shinobi to ever_ live _was there in front of her. Able to place her in a genjutsu beyond any that she could even imagine.

Silence filled the room longer than she would like, but she maintained her stance.

"You remind me of someone," he spoke. The timber of his voice was all knowing. He crossed the room with the natural grace of a shinobi and sat in the chair near the large window. Removing his hat, he placed it on the small table beside him.

"Brown eyes and burgundy hair are very common, Uchiha san," she whispered, with her eyes still boaring into the floor.

His calloused finger tip circled on the top of the wooden table. With a light snicker, the Uchiha mumbled, "Pink hair however isn't, am I correct?"

Sakura tried her best to keep the shaking of her hands.

"I would have to agree with you Uchiha san. I don't think I've ever met anyone with such a brightly colored hair. I will prepare your bath for you. I am sure you are tired from your travels." Sakura stood to move toward the bath. She could hear his laughter from the other room.

Steam filled the bathroom, and she exited, walking toward the man reclined in the chair. Kneeling before him, she removed his sandals, still avoiding eye contact.

Allowing her to proceed, he commanded softly, "Release your genjutsu."

The woman kept her composure enough to answer, "I'm not sure I understand what you are asking of me, Uchiha san."

Standing, he did not reply to her and moved toward the bathroom.

"I can bath myself, but please have a meal prepared for me," he asked removing his cloak and paused before he entered the bathroom. "Are you familiar with preparing Hi no Kuni style tea ceremony?"

"I am afraid I do not, Uchiha san." Sakaru replied. Hi no Kuni tea was a basic tea service every properly bred woman of Fire Country was familiar with, seeing as the style was named for the country of her birth. Of course Sakura could prepare the tea, backwards and blind folded if necessary, but her cover was as a young woman from River Country.

"Pity," he looked at her pensively with his coal black eyes.

Mentally she cursed herself for looking into his eyes.

Itachi exited the bathroom in a soft white robe the inn provided. Sakura moved quickly to serve him tea. Silently he ate his meal while looking out into the evening sky.

Sakura waited for his nod to remove his plate, and his next command of her. The former Leaf shinobi moved toward her. His index finger trailed down the side of her face.

"There are many things that I remember from my former life as a shinobi. I was a teacher with many students," he started speaking to her. His finger was underneath her chin lifting her head to look him in the eye. "So many memories of instructing future Leaf shinobi. Do you have any memories of your life before being taken by this group."

Sakura could feel the teasing in his voice, as he had been doing the entire time they had been together. In her mind she was confident he knew of her true identity, especially when she felt his left hand touch the spot that held her curse mark seal.

"I try not to think of my life before this," she whispered.

"That is probably a wise choice," he leaned in close to her. His index finger moved from her chin to the back of her head, gripping the bun that was held together by a several pins.

The warmth of his breath tickled the crook of her neck.

"One thing I miss most of all is the gentle touch of the women of my village," his voice softened into her ear.

Swallowing she held her breath, waiting for his next move. Somewhat surprised she could feel his lips connect to the side of her face and making their way toward hers. It wasn't an aggressive kiss that touched her lips that she felt from Tatsuo, but gentle and needy. Slowly he pressed his mouth again to hers. The smooth feeling of her kimono rode up her back when his left hand wandered from her side to her back, rumpling the fabric out of the way to get to her skin. Pins holding her hair in place were removed, and the weight of the hair was felt on her back.

His mouth asked for entrance a third time and with a not so subtle pull of her hair she granted it. The passion of she had hidden away was drawn from her by the S class criminal. Sakura wanted to scream with desire at the sensation he caused in her. Images flashed before her mind's eye, that she was sure were placed there by the Uchiha. A moment with Ryu, but even more so were the memories of Kiba. The desire for the canine trainer exploded and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Waves of her past she shook away, forcing the genjutsu he had cast to dissolve. Itachi grinned from his spot in the chair at the kunoichi, never having moved from his spot.

"Interesting. Once more, I instruct you to release your genjutsu." Itachi he crossed is arms at his chest.

"Uchiha san, I am sure I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura denied. Her hands pulling down the back of her kimono. Grabbing the plates she wanted to have something to do, and settled on clearing the table.

"Do you honestly think I would forget one of my students?" His head turned to the side slightly. "Especially one who has practiced her craft so well. Defeating Sasori san, was impressive. I am very proud of you Sakura."

The name on his lips caused the tableware to tumble from her hands. She could hear his hands forming seals, and she cracked the plate into two pieces to give herself some form of a weapon. Her instincts to fight kicked in, when she felt him move from his spot. Her eyes noticed the color in her skin return to it's natural pale, and the locks of the burgundy hair began to fade, with the color lightening to it's pink hue.

"Fuck," she gasped. Even at her most confident, she was sure that she would be unable to fight and defeat Itachi.

"Leaf village's one and only cherry blossom." Itachi pulled her up by the hair. "Now what could you be doing here with this group?"

Not saying a word, she began to bring the sharp edge of the broken plate to his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk," he blocked the move and turned to slam her body against the wall. "You were always a fighter, but your confidence is faltering like before."

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but I will find a way to stop you," she grunted against the wall. She prayed her voice sounded more intimidating than the empty threat she uttered.

"That is what I like to hear. Strength and determination from the kunoichi that I have left the village entrusted to," he pressed against her.

His breath splayed hot against her neck and fear trickled down her spine.

"I am going to let you go, and I expect you to listen to me." Itachi instructed her.

Releasing her, he stepped back not sure whether she would attack or be smart and listen.

"I am on your side. Consider tonight a night off Sakura," he watched her reaction to his words.

When she was silent, and doubt clouded her eyes, he continued. "First things first, I am sorry to hear of Jiraiya sama's death. He was a tremendous mentor to me, and I am still sadden by the lost of him."

The medic continued to stand and watch his movements, too scared to make eye contact for fear of being locked in another genjutsu.

"You need to listen to me if you hope to survive while carrying out this mission. I was unable to warn Jungee san before they discovered him, however you are more precious to me, as you were my student. Your survival is a testiment to the strength of our village."

Sakura could not believe the words coming from his mouth. She was unsure whether or not the ninja could be trusted. Standing there she waited for the man to continue and explain himself.

Hours later, the kunoichi sat on the bed with her former sensei. She had showered and was relieved to have her guard down. It was like charging her battery again, and the encouragement and advice he provided to her reinstated her confidence. News of the Akatsuki's plans would cause Tsunade and Gaara to put both villages on high alert and prepared for war. Sakura knew she had to hurry and wrap up this mission, then return home to help her village.

"Itachi sensei," she began trying to wrap her mind around the information he had shared with her. "Thank you for tonight. This mission has by far been the hardest for me. These animals don't value life at all. I don't know what to do. I've let people die! I'm a medic! I'm suppose to save lives, not allow people to die!"

The man beside her wrapped his arm around her. Itachi tried to let her feel his strength and help her through this, but he himself was having a hard time keeping himself together.

"Sakura, I completely understand." Itachi's voice was full of regret. "There have been things that I have seen that I wish I could have never known existed. Things that I have done that keep me awake at night. I do believe that this mission is going to save more lives than you can imagine. Loss is never easy to handle, but it is a part of the life we have. We have to remain faithful to the belief that we are doing this to protect those in our homeland that are unable to save themselves. You will get stronger after this. I have faith in you."

Sakura nodded her head at his words, thinking back to some of the atrocities her mother, father, Kakashi, and even Baki sensei had told her of. Things she didn't think she could stand to live through or experience, but here she was in the middle of the biggest mission of her life and barely on the edge of keeping her mind from snapping.

"I know this is more difficult than you ever imagined, but you have to see this through," he pulled her closer to him. As comforting as he was to her, Sakura didn't realize how much Itachi was receiving from her. Being within the group of the Akatuski was a comprise of his own sanity. Seeing someone from home that reinforced the secret war he was fighting was worth it. The generations to come would benefit from his and possibly her sacrifice.

Death lingered a mere heartbeat away for the pair of them with their undercover assignments.

"Let's sleep for the night," he suggested, moving down under the covers. "Tonight, we can sleep in peace and worry about tomorrow when the sun rises."

Sleep overtook the pair, and in her sensei's arms she felt safe and wasn't plagued by dreams of terror and blood.

Placing her genjutsu back in place, she looked at the black robbed shinobi.

"Thank you Itachi sensei," she smiled. Her hand placed on his elbow. Ready to continue her facade with the murderous clan.

"Remember what I've told you," he reach down and squeezed her hand. "Your mother needs to get that information, but also you need to know that running away from your issues won't help you either."

Her eyes instantly went to her feet, unable to speak.

"I won't give your a big lecture about personal relationships since I am by far the last person that can say they've maneuvered one successfully." Itachi grinned with a sadness that broke Sakura's heart. Lost love was written all over his face.

Quickly he changed his expression and smiled a genuine smile.

"We will win this war, even if we become casualties of it," he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for last night. I needed a reminder of my home and the people I am fighting for."

Leaving him was harder than she realize it would be. Sighing she left the room behind him, and joined Tatsuo. Her heart plumped seeing Kou coming toward her.

"Do not worry about her." Itachi murmured. "Kisame isn't interested in hurting women that pose no threat to him, nor is he interested in anything sexual. At most she had to bath him and serve him dinner."

A sigh escaped her and her now brown eyes met the blonde's. Relief in the young woman's face in seeing Sakura safe as well. Tatsuo wanted to shuffle the pair off to the camp while discussing business with the Akatsuki members, however Itachi insisted the pair be there to serve lunch, giving Sakura a chance to gather any information to report to the Leaf Village leader.

Sakura was more aware of Masaru on Itachi's advice. The second in command of the clan was more power hungry and ready to strike in order to ensure his place in the good graces of the Akatsuki. Masaru was also leery of the undercover kunoichi. Hearing the conversations between the four men put her life in additional danger. She was confident Masaru was waiting for the opportunity to kill her.

What did keep her chances of being discovered was Tatsuo's preference to the woman. Her ability to stand up to the leader of the group was a turn on the man. A game of cat and mouse, power and submission between the pair. He also loved what he considered to be dominating her. As long as Sakura kept herself useful to the leader, and kept the leader in charge, she could survive.

Her mission had drawn on for twelve months, and she was being to think she would never see her home again. The group was near the boarder of Earth Country and what was known as the Hidden Stone Village. They had traveled through the land of Rain, and she was struck with a sadness as memories of her father plagued constantly. Her mind and dreams on the man that had been taken from her too soon. It was reassuring to have his voice there reminding her to continue to make him proud.

The men were in battled with a group the Akatsuki had declared be eliminated. As usual, the three women were being sent away from the danger, Sakura felt the chakra of a pair of shinobi that she knew as well as her own name. Masaru was fighting, and Sakura was able to search for chakra usage in the area to help keep her and the girls safe.

"Kou, Ume, please go ahead with the horses," she instructed the two young women. "I'll be right there to make sure we weren't followed."

Kiba and Shino rested on the branches of two trees. Both were well aware of the fighting that was taking place less than a mile away. ANBU gear in place hid their identity.

"Anyone we know?" Shino asked. His insects could not detect a familiar chakra, but wanted reassurance from his best friend's nose.

"No," he shook his head and was ready to head toward home, their mission complete until the breeze chanced the man's mind. "Wait, it can't be. It just can't be."

"What?" Shino stopped before leaping from his post. The apparition appeared before him. "Oh my God."

"Kiba, Shino, you need to leave this area immediately," she warned. Fear kept her from releasing the genjutsu that changed her appearance, but she was smart enough to know that Kiba's nose and Shino's insects would recognize her.

"Sa-," Kiba began. He scanned the person before him, noticing the bruises and cuts that marred her skin. Protectiveness inched it's way into his mind. The scent of another Konoha shinobi was heavy on her body too. A feral growl began to seep from the clenched jaw line.

"No, don't say it. I don't trust this place, but this needs to be taken," she held up her hand to stop Kiba from speaking. Then tossed the scroll disguised as an apple to the ANBU clad nin. In his hand it transformed from an apple to a kunai, something more appropriate for an ANBU member to carry. "Let her know that both crow and I are fine."

With that she was gone, and Shino and Kiba sped off to report what they had just encountered to their boss.

Seeing his former girlfriend was still alive made him rest easier on his way back to the village. Secretly he hoped the scars that she wore were part of the genjutsu she had casted. Knowing that her mission would be over in less than three months, he could deal with the flood of emotions he felt upon seeing her. His engagement was set and in ten months he would be married. Though he wondered if it was the right choice based on the ache his heart felt.

A month later the group packed up their supplies and began to head toward the border of the Land of Rain. Sakura held her pack on her shoulders, processing how many days into their journey before she would make a break from the band of thieves to head home. Her mission was complete, and she was prepared to fake her own death. The knowledge of the Akatsuki's plan to attack Konoha and their use for the jinchuuriki's that still lived meant the five great nations were looking at the possibility of war. Faking her death was the best option of not arousing suspicion that she was a spy or where she was from.

Calculating the time and a place of her plan occupied her mind. The sound of the river that ran parraell to the path helped distract her until she realized she was alone. Her pace had slowed enough that the caravan was far ahead. She knew that Tatsuo would soon send someone after her if she did not catch up to the group. The last thing she wanted was to cause suspicion when she was so near the end of this horrible life.

Moving quickly she rounded the bend. There to greet her was Masaru with Kou in his grip. Several of his loyal followers were along side him.

"Seems as if you have something on your mind, Aiko." Masaru looked at the image of Sakura. A calculating and nearly sinister grin covered the man's face. "Would you care to let us in on what has you so pensive."

"Nothing at all," she began to walk along the path. It was this moment that Sakura knew he had discovered she was not what she seemed.

"I disagree. I finally convinced my cousin to allow me to investigate my theories," he continued. His hand tightened around Kou's delicate arm. "I would say you are almost contemplating something, and I for one am curious to see what it is."

"Again, I would have to say you are wrong," she pushed past him, and tried to pull Kou along with her.

"No, no, I believe I'm perfectly right," he jerked the blonde back and away from Sakura's grasp. "Allow me to share my thoughts."

Sakura turned toward the man. Her sole desire to wipe the smirk from his face.

"I think, that you are not quite who you say you are," he chuckled. His blue eyes beginning at Sakura's feet to slowly move up her body.

"I believe you are paranoid based on the company that you keep." Sakura snapped. Her eyes narrowed at the man. "Now, if you don't mind letting Kou chan go."

"See, that's what I mean. You're so defiant, outspoken." Masaru countered. "Someone who's probably very good at protecting herself and those around her. I think maybe even someone that has been trained to do so."

Sakura tilted her head to the side refusing to answer. She had worked so hard through so many obstacles on this mission. She couldn't afford to blow her cover at the finish line. She had to see it through no matter what challenge she faced. Though with the current situation she would be under constant surveillance and not just from Masaru. If he had planted the idea in his cousin's mind that Sakura was a fraud, Tatsuo could and would make life difficult for her. The chance meeting with Kiba and Shino was a blessing in disguise. It gave her an opportunity to send intelligence to her mom no matter how her current predicament ended. Knowledge of the clan and the Akatsuki's plans was vital.

Regardless of his horrid crimes. Tatsuo was like any other leader and valued loyalty above all else in those that served him. Just a minor feeling of distrust in her would place Sakura in a very vulnerable position. Judging the perdicament she found herself faced, she decided leaving now and quickly would be her best choice. The stream beside the path they followed would not be strong enough to carry her far, so the best that she could do was run for it.

"How would that make you feel Kou," he asked turning her toward him. "How would you feel knowing that all this time you knew Aiko here could have protected you or rescued you from this life?"

Confusion crossed Kou's face, and she looked at Sakura. Thoughts of the many nights Sakura had instructed her to be strong or that they would one day be free had comforted her. Kou could never understand how the woman she knew as Aiko could be so sure of herself, strong at the the times when is called for it. More than once Kou looked back to feel secure and safe with Aiko around. The woman she looked at like an older sister always had the right remedy or touch to help her with an illness or sooth the wounds they had been given. Kou's mind clicked, and her eyes began to recognize and agree with the words Masaru spoke. Hurt started to cloud her features.

"He's trying to divided the strength we has a friends. Don't listen to him. Kou chan he doesn't know what he's talking about." Sakura defended. She would do anything to remove the feeling of betrayal that the younger woman held.

"I don't think so. I think you are a kunoichi in disguise," he shoved Kou down on the ground pulling a sword from his side and held it at her neck. "Kou, your friend here could have taken you away from all of this torture and pain. To maybe her little village hidden in the Sand. Though after their last attempt I'm sure their Kazekage learned what happens when spies are sent into our midst."

"You are insane!" Sakura shouted. She moved a step forward, only to hear Kou scream in pain when Masaru yanked her hair at the roots.

"Oh, maybe it's the Leaf village, that meddlesome bitch of a Hokage," he waited for a reaction from the woman glaring at him.

Expecting a verbal attack on her mother, Sakura gave no reaction to the taut.

"I guess it could be Rock or Cloud or maybe even Mist, though their level of shinobi isn't quite what would fool my trained eye. Where are you from?" Masaru shouted.

"Like I said, you are crazy, now let her go!" Sakura demanded. The urge to release a large amount of chakra and rip apart every man in her line of vision was barely contained behind the facade she projected.

Kou could be heard crying when he push her face into the dirt path.

"Aiko, please help," the teenager pleaded.

"Which village do you represent?" He bellowed. His blue eyes began to look frantic to be proven right.

"None, I am who I say I am," she ground out. Her eyes never leaving the young woman.

She could smell that blood that was leaving the small cut Masaru gave Kou.

"Reveal who you are, and I may let her head remain attached to her shoulders," he ordered. Madness covered his face in a rage that bordered insanity.

The soft voice of Kou cried out against the trees. The mission be damned, Sakura moved her hand to release the jutsu that hid her identity for over a year. A slip of her pinky and instead of the pink locks or her natural color, she reveled herself as a dark haired girl with red eyes. An illusion with the in the illusion.

Masaru's decision made long before Sakura's, and his sword slice through the blonde's neck. The action was fast and agile. Kou's body slumped to the ground. Her blue eyes lifelessly looking up toward the kunoichi in fear. The teen dead before she realized she had been cut.

Rage took over her entire body. Sakura shouted to the trees in grief. Swiftly, she pushed the emotion to the back of her mind. Gripping the stones that were in the path, hurled them effectively at the murderous group. Chakra laced in each knocked out a few of the men. Since the group had discovered she was a kunoichi, she had nothing holding her back from using some of her chakra. Still trying to conceal her village of origin, she was unable to use her true chakra strength. A petite woman able to rip a crater the size of a house would be a dead give away to the Leaf's hidden cherry blossom. Itachi had made it clear that not linking herself back to the village was important in keeping the village safe from attack.

"Get that bitch!" he commanded the other men.

Sakura turned from the dirt path and entered into the forest. Her eyes scanned the trees, hoping to take to them and quicken her escape. The branches that would take her out of reach of her pursuers, were not strong enough to support her weight. Cursing, she continued to try and out run the men. Over a year without any physical training left her at a disadvantage, and she could hear the men closing in.

She could hear the shouts of the men fanning out to surround her. Her determination to remain undercover until she escape kept her from shattering the earth. Skidding to a halt she stopped fifteen feet from the waterfall that flowed into the river she had just traveled along.

"Looks like you have nowhere else to run," the confident voice of the Masaru chuckled.

Before she could react Sakura turned to hammerhead mallet that was on a quick path to the side of her head. The pain was more intense than she imagined. White stars flashed before her eyes when it connected, and she stumbled backwards, over the cliff. Blackness came over her, and she plummeted to the freezing water below.

* * *

that was a cliff hanger, eh? i truly hope you guys enjoyed that. i know, i know there was no kibaxsakura moments BUT like i said all the way up there at the beginning, there is only one chapter left, so there has to be kibaxsakura stuff in that right? YES, YES there is! so don't give up on me yet.

also, i have decided that even though i hate sasuke in the manga, i like reading **GOOD** sasuke x sakura stories. anyone got some recommendations? i will tell you i prefer completed, multi-chapter stories, so any good ones please let me know. i would appreciate it.

i think that's it. love to all of you! thank you for your support!

~earth.

_*fingers cross this doesn't suck and get slammed by 'this chapter sucks' reviews*_


End file.
